Dead Silence
by thefighthasjustbegun2011
Summary: After DR: After Sookie's plan to kill Madden was a success, her holier than thou attitude causes Sookie and Eric to be torn apart. Will she see the error of her ways? Will she accept Eric for what he is? Will Sookie finally claim what is rightfully hers?
1. Chapter 1

Dead Silence

All Main Characters Belong to Charlaine Harris

I'm only in love with Eric Northman

* * *

><p>I haven't heard from Eric since the killing of Victor Madden and that was three months ago. My calls to him have not been returned. My requests to see him have gone unanswered; when I go to Fangtasia I am always told that he is not available to see me at this moment. "What do you mean he can't see me? I am his fucking wife!" I have had to be carried out a few times because of my anger. When Anna walked me out, she looked as if she wanted to tell me but something stopped her. No one will help me. I have asked for Pam. She is not available to me. Pam has not returned my calls. Pam usually comes for a visit and nothing; neither hide nor hair of her. I haven't seen him or Pam and it is driving me crazy. This is not like him to go this long and not have some kind of contact with me. This is unbelievable. I cannot get in touch with my husband!<p>

My husband; when I repeat the phrase to myself it aches. Now that he is gone, I finally decide to acknowledge our marriage. He has always wanted me to be proud of being his wife. I was; I just didn't know it. Where is my husband? I didn't realize that I loved him all on my own until Amelia and I dissolved the bond. It took that to happen for me to realize that I love him all on my own. It's first dark dammit; I'm going to find my husband. I am going to Shreveport. I make sure that I have the key to his house because I am going to find him. He should be awake and getting dressed by the time that I get there. Maybe this time, I will move in with my husband. A wife should be with her husband. Why did I remove the bond? How could I be so fucking stupid? I am a determined woman. I will see him.

As I'm driving to his house, I realize how empty I feel inside. I've been feeling empty ever since Amelia and I fucked up. When I could feel him, I felt everything from love to hate from contentment to anger from companionship to loneliness. Emptiness was never the emotion that I wanted to feel. I only wanted to be sure that I loved him all on my own. And I do. I just wanted to make sure that the love was real. It was real and now I want it back! I want him back! I love him. I love him. I love him. When I get closer to his house, my heart does flip flops. His car is in the driveway. He must be here. Please let him be here. Maybe he thought that I did not want to see him. Maybe he thought that I had ended it. "Please be home, baby."

Once I enter through the kitchen, I know that he is not here. I take off my shoes and run through the house. "Eric!" I yell as I walk through the kitchen. When I go into the living room, I yell for him again. I run to every room; his office, the den, the guest room and he is not here. He has left me no letter. He has left me nothing. He has just left me. Oh … I haven't checked his room! My eyes are so filled with tears that I cannot see.

I go to his resting chamber and he is not there. His bed looks as if it has not been slept in at all; in months for that matter. I run to the room that he says is mine. Maybe he left me a letter there; nothing. I go back to his chamber and throw myself onto his bed. I bury my face into his pillow and I inhale him into me. I am completely frantic. I sit up and look around his room. I need him close to me. I feel as I if am dying inside. I take a worn shirt from his clothes hamper and put it on. It's all that I have that smells strongly of him. I close my eyes and I remember his smile, his taste, his eyes, his touch, and his love. I begin to cry as I remember that he is gone. I snuggle onto my husband's pillow and cry. "I'm so sorry Eric." I cry until I fall asleep.

I sit up in bed quickly. I hear someone in the house. Eric! "Eric!" I yell as I run down the hall. "Baby, I'm so sorry." My smile and joy are wiped from my face once I realize who it is. I fall back into the nearest chair. "de Castro," I say.

Felipe de Castro looks at me and there's nothing in his eyes. They are as dead as they've always been. He slowly walks towards me. "Miss Stackhouse. It is always a pleasure to see you."

"It's Mrs. Northman and you know that. My name is Sookie Northman. I am Eric Northman's wife." I replace my happy smile with hate. He doesn't deserve a smile.

"Right," he says slowly. "You were his wife."

"What do you mean 'were'? He is still my husband. Why are you all so determined to take him away from me? His maker has even tried to destroy us from beyond the grave but I will not let it happen. He is my husband. He loves me. Eric loves me."

"For now you are right. Since you are still his wife, I have an obligation to let you know what is going to happen. I have decided that Eric will honor his maker's wishes and he will marry the Queen of Oklahoma. As you know, he cannot have a human wife and a vampire wife. Since she is a lot more powerful than you are and has so much more to offer, he will be her King. Their marriage will secure my place as the King of Louisiana, Nevada, and Arkansas." Thoughtfully, De Castro looks at me. "Why could you not tell that I was not Eric when I walked into this house Miss. Stackhouse? Has the bond been dissolved?" He looks disappointed. One would think that he would be happy about it.

"No," I lied. "I've been feeling like he is too far away from me. I was only hoping that he was home." I am so glad that I cannot be glamoured. Gran did not raise a liar but I have to keep this quiet.

He looks at me suspiciously but he keeps talking about going to Bon Temps and she wasn't there and some other nonsense that I did not hear or understand. His lips are moving but there is no sound. "Where is Pam?" I ask him. I can tell that he does not like that I have interrupted him but I don't care. He keeps talking as if I did not ask him a question. "Did you not hear me? Where the fuck is Pam?"

De Castro drops his fangs and looks at me with interest and viciousness. "My, my, my you are a feisty little one when you don't get your way. You may be a valuable asset to my kingdom but you will show me respect young Miss. Stackhouse."

"And you will do the same. You will show me respect and address me by my married name; Mrs. Eric Northman."

He laughs at me and not a damned thing is funny. "I will humor you _Miss. Stackhouse_ and tell you where she is. She is with her maker. She has been told that she has to stay with her maker until after the marriage." He laughs. "She's a little spitfire just like you _Miss. Stackhouse_. She is as stubborn and determined as you are. She was just as stubborn and determined to stay close to you. She did not agree with her maker marrying Freyda. She said that you are his true wife. She said that you are his true love. And I must say that I believe her."

I begin to cry. He watches me as if he's never seen anyone cry before. "Why do you believe her?" I ask between sobs.

"Because when he was given his choices, there was pain on his face. He tried his best to hide it but he could not. I never believed that vampires could love but Eric has proven me wrong. He truly loves you. I don't know what you've done to him Miss. Stackhouse, but he loves you. Anyway, Pam did not want to see either of you hurt. The night that he was taken, she tried to go to you. She did not want to see you suffer any type of pain; emotionally or physically. She was determined to protect you but she realized differently after she had to be shown the error of her ways."

I cry for my husband and my friend. "What did you do to her?"

With a smug look and an evil smirk he says, "Just know that she has healed." I hate him. How can a vampire that wears a cape and high heeled boots be so menacing and so cruel?

"You said that Eric had to make a choice. What choice did he have to make? And by the way, you are not a vampire of your word. You said that you would protect me. You know that taking Eric away from me leaves me unprotected. And I hope that you don't think that I'm going to be yours. It's never going to happen. You are not my type."

If I had blinked I would have missed him. He snatched me up by my shoulders roughly and he said to me, "If you ever question my honor again I will fucking drain you myself. It will not matter if you're a valuable asset or not. Do you understand me?"

Before I could catch myself, I stuck my tongue out at him. I have never heard him laugh before. He dropped me onto the couch. "Miss. Stackhouse you are a delight." He sits beside me on the couch and takes my hand. It makes me want to throw-up all over his shiny black cape and high heeled black boots. "Eric has to pay for killing Victor. I know that Eric was saving his area and his vampires. Victor was costing me money but Eric cost me a lieutenant. Victor was not trustworthy and I know that he was planning on trying to overthrow me. I was going to keep Victor around until after I got a handle on this Freyda issue. I had planned on killing him myself." He leans in and whispers (as if anyone else were here), "He was working with Freyda. Eric did me a favor but he left me unprotected; so to speak. Freyda wants my kingdoms and she is very powerful; you just don't know how powerful she really is. She could have beaten me. She wanted to have Northman as trade; him for leaving my kingdoms alone. I gave her Northman; with the help of his maker."

"You are doing a lot of talking not to have said anything that I want to hear. What were Eric's choices?" I brace myself for the answer; I hold my head down with my eyes closed. It had to have been no other option for him to leave me. It had to be.

"It was either that I turn you or he marries Freyda. Which do you think he chose, Miss. Stackhouse?" The tears have stopped and now all I feel is anger. He takes my hand into his and he holds my face up to his and looks into my eyes. I can feel the pressure behind my eyes. He is trying to glamour me.

"Don't you touch me!" I jerk my hand away from him. "And you stop that! Glamour does not work on me. I thought you knew that." I look back at my hands and I brace myself. He's getting married. I whisper to myself, "He's getting married. But you're my husband Eric." My silent tears turn to sobs.

"He was your husband and yes he is getting married. But cheer up Miss. Stackhouse; you are invited to the wedding."

Son of a bitch; I said that I would never do this again but they keep making me.

I'm going to have to kill De Castro.


	2. Chapter 2

Viva Las Vegas

All Main Characters Belong to Charlaine Harris

Thank you all so much for reading. I really do appreciate the feedback! Let me know of any improvements you might see. I love the input!

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas<strong>

De Castro looks at me as if he is waiting for me to breakdown and cry again because he told me that I have to go to Eric's wedding. I am not going to give him the satisfaction. I am going to win this war and Eric will be back here in Louisiana with me where he belongs. There are so many thoughts going on in my head; vampires, _murder_, power, _murder_, money, _murder_, fairies, _murder_, revenge, _murder_, bonds, _murder,_ blood; _murder_. I will have my revenge. I wish that Appius was not finally dead; I would kill him myself for ruining my life. They all will pay; Felipe and Freyda and anyone else involved in their little game. "What are you thinking of Miss. Stackhouse? Your face has a plethora of emotions."

"I'm thinking that I'm not going to my husband's wedding to another 'woman'. I'm thinking that by all rights and reasons he is mine. And anyway, our marriage is still valid and legal in the vampire community. We had a vampire ceremony and it is still seen as being a real marriage. It is a real marriage to him and to me." It took me awhile to see it, but I see it now. "I'm not going to willingly end my marriage to him; so there." I fold my arm across my chest. "And you can't make me go." He can make me go but I'm going to put up a 'fight'.

"You will either come willingly or I will take you against your will." He looks at me and shows no signs of backing down. Play into my hands; this is exactly what I want you to do. I get up and plan on running but I'm barely off of the couch before he flings me like a rag doll over his shoulder. I start beating against his back with my fists and kicking into the air. He smacks my ass so hard that it brings tears to my eyes. "Since you cannot behave a like a nice young lady, you will be treated like a child."

I stop kicking and flailing around like an idiot. "You really didn't have to smack my bottom," I say as I reach behind me and rub my butt. "That really did hurt." After an extra minute of rubbing my sore bottom and thinking, I say, "Ok look, I need to go home and pack. I can't go away with you if I have nothing to wear." Maybe he'll let me go then. He just has to let me go home. I can't leave just yet. I have to get him to take me home.

He shakes his head no. "Do not worry your pretty little head Miss. Stackhouse. You have all that you need waiting for you in your suite. You will need nor want for anything. I promise you. And don't try to trick me. I know of the wards that are on your house. Are you trying to run away from me? I would think that having the chance to see Eric and Pam would make you happy." After a moment of silence he says, "You are right. You can't be made to go against your will. You can stay here if you like." He throws me down on the couch and starts to walk towards the door.

Hastily I get up from the couch. He can't go. I did not anticipate that he would flip it on me. "Wait please," I beg. "I'll go with you. I need to go. I have to see my husband and my best friend." The million dollar question is this; "When is he getting married?" I am doing my best to remain composed. They may be getting married in the next month or so. That will give me time to work out any kinks in my ill planned plan.

"In three night's time the wedding will take place." Well, damn. "You will have to be there. As you should have guessed Miss. Stackhouse, I never intended to leave without you. There has to be a ceremony to end your marriage with Eric. The night after that marriage is severed, he will go on to marry Freyda. The Ancient Pythoness will perform both ceremonies." He looks so happy and triumphant.

"I love him. I love Eric more than anything in this world. You know this. Why is my unhappiness bringing you such joy?"

"Yes I do; I do know that you love Northman," Felipe says. "I can see that and I get no joy from hurting you. That has never been my intention. I do want to see you happy."

"Do you really want to see me happy?" Here goes nothing. "If you allow me to spend time with my best friend and if you give me just one night, one whole night; from first dark to dawn, with Eric the day before he marries that homewrecker, I will do anything that you ask of me. No matter what it is; no arguments and no complaining, I will be yours. I will always stand by what you say. If Freyda doesn't agree to these terms, you have to make her. I only want one night with my husband." I beg him with my eyes. "You have to do this for me. Please. I have never asked you for anything but I am begging you for this." He has to see in my eyes that I am serious. Even if my plan falls through, this would make me happy.

Felipe look intrigued. "You mean this?"

"With everything that I am, I mean this." I nod as I speak my response.

He offers me his hand and we shake on it. "Deal," he says. He pulls me closer to him and says, "I may be more inclined to believe you if we drink on it." He brings his wrist to his mouth in hopes that I will drink from him.

"No. You'll have to take me at my word. I have never broken my word and I will not break it now. I have honor and I stand by what I say."

He looks into my eyes as if he can see the truth. "I do Miss. Stackhouse. I do believe you. Maybe on the same night as Eric and Freyda's marriage, we can have our own?" I'm not even going to dignify that with a response because it's never going to happen.

"May I go home? I have to let my uncle know that I am going out of town. He is staying with me and I cannot leave without letting him know that I am going out of town. He will worry. I will come back to you I promise. I would not risk never seeing Eric or Pam again. I also want to get my favorite pjs and a couple of pictures of my family." _And some other things that's none of your business. _

He thinks it over and decides that I can go home. "You can go on the condition that I will accompany you." Instead of letting me walk, he carries me to the car. He does not release me from his grasp once we get in the car either. He pulls me close to him and he starts playing with my hair and stroking my back. I really wish that if I threw up on him he would not get offended. He disgusts me. "Your feelings for Eric are very evident. I can sense your sadness over losing Eric and Pam and for that I am sorry." I almost believe him but I hate him too much. "I really am sorry that you are hurting Miss. Stackhouse." _Jerk. _

I shrug my shoulders. "What does it matter? That's what my life has always been; hurt and disappointment. It's always been about never getting too comfortable. I'm happy for awhile and then it's gone. I'm used to it. My life should be called 'The Sad and Lonely Chronicles of Sookie Stackhouse.' It doesn't matter."

Felipe's cell phone rings. Before he answers, he pulls me closer to him. He is really crowding my space. I can't blame anyone for my sad state of affairs but myself. Maybe Eric believed that it was over because of the way I stupidly reacted to his happiness after we killed Victor. It was my idea to kill Victor and when my idea came to fruition, what did I do? I got mad because my idea worked. Bill was right to ask; did I expect that there would be no casualties, no bloodshed? Did I expect the massacre to be blood free? I am such a hypocrite. I was wrong; so wrong. How could I have blamed Eric? How could I have killed his joy because he was finally free of Victor's wrath? Since the takeover, Victor has made Eric's existence a living hell and my baby wanted to celebrate his freedom. He only wanted to celebrate and he wanted to celebrate his victory with me and I fucked it up.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Felipe looks at me and hold me tighter to him. If he holds me any tighter, I'll be wrapped up in his cape with him.

When we finally get to my house, I jump from the car and proceed to run across the yard. Felipe gets out with me. I stop him before he can go any further. "You can't come in. My uncle is fae. He is in danger as long as you are around here. You know that his blood is intoxicating to your kind. I'm sorry but you will have to wait out here for me." _I hope that the silver rain drops miraculously appear and fall down on your head and send you to your final death._ I smile at that thought. The idiot smiles back.

He inhales the air and he says, "Yes, your fairy kin. I haven't tasted a true fae in centuries. They do smell delicious. You have twenty minutes."

I run into the house and up the stairs to Uncle Dermot's room. He has been working on the attic since we cleaned it out. He wants to have a room of his own instead of sleeping on a cot in the smaller cramped room on the second floor that the traitor Claude used to occupy. It had never occurred to me that Uncle Dermot would need a bigger room or a better bed. It was Uncle Dermot who came up with the idea of the attic becoming his bedroom. Gran would have been so disappointed in me for not making my guest feel more at home. "Uncle Dermot, are you here?" I ask. When I go into the attic, I see that he is still painting. He has done an amazing job. He has an infinity to pastels. "Uncle your room is beautiful. You've done a great job."

He proudly says, "Thank you. If not for your gracious monetary gifts, I could not have done this. I am truly grateful."

I go to him and touch him on his shoulder. I can feel the tears build up in my eyes. In his eyes I see Jason. I wish that I had Jason with me now. "I need for you to hug me Uncle. You need for you to hug me as tight as you can." And he does. I need to feel that someone loves me; I can feel it. I can feel that he loves me.

After a moment of gratifying me, Uncle Dermot pulls back from me and asks, "What is wrong my dear niece?" He looks at me and there is concern on his face. "Is someone after you again?"

I wish that I could tell him but he would try to defend me and he would not be able to defeat Felipe De Castro. "I don't have time to explain. Come with me to my room and help me pack." We go downstairs to my room and start the inevitable. I take my overnight bag from the bottom of my closet and I sweep all of my make-up and 'other' things in the bag. I cannot leave the cluviel dor. Anyone could find it and take advantage of its powers. Mr. Cataliades told me to keep it safe and I will. I take my favorite three pairs of pjs and three pictures of Gran, my parents, and Jason. Uncle Dermot goes to my bathroom and he gets all of my toiletries. When he comes back into the room I ask him an important question. "How long can pure fairy blood stay fresh once it's outside of the body?" I motion for him to hand me my books that are on the nightstand by my bed.

Uncle Dermot looks up in the air as if the answer is written on the ceiling. "Oh, maybe a week if kept tightly closed and fresh. Why?" he asks as he hands me my books from my nightstand.

I look at my watch and I have only five minutes left. I run to the bathroom and look for a razor, Neosporin and a bandage. Gotcha! Now I need to find me a container. I go through the medicine cabinet and look for a seal tight, fresh container. I find nothing. I run to kitchen and look through the cabinets. _I have nothing; not even a Tupperware dish Sookie?_ "Do you have something that can be sealed tightly and keep stuff fresh?" He stands there and goes into a daze. Suddenly he snaps his fingers and kisses my cheek.

Dermot pops upstairs to Claude's room. When he comes back he has several different vials that are of different sizes. "These are from the Realm. They used to hold an essence that makes it safer for us to remain here. They are very secure. These are safe and unbreakable. Only a pure fae can open these vials." My heart drops. Uncle Dermot looks at my face and sees the disappointment. He even looks surprised by the expression that he sees. "There, there child; do not despair. Have you not noticed the changes in yourself my dear niece? Since Claude and I have been here, you are changing. You're a lot more vital, you're stronger, and you may even come to learn your magic. Our fairy-ness is rubbing off on you. Just barely tap the top and it will open." When I do as my Uncle says, it works. "I knew it!" he exclaims excitedly.

I don't know what to think. I remember Sam telling me that there had to be a hidden agenda to Uncle Dermot and Claude moving in with me. Sam said for me not to trust them. They said that being with me made them feel that they were with a full fae and it made them feel better. Since they are staying with me, their magic has even gotten stronger and the most amazing part is that Claude is closer to me; to a certain degree. He treats better than he did before. Maybe I am changing. I do feel younger. I have a tingle that is always inside of me. I don't have time for this right now. That's for another day. I have to get going.

"Thank you Uncle and please forgive me for what I am about to do." I take the razor and cut his arm. The blood flows from his arm slowly; it smells so sweet. I fill the vial with his blood. Then I open another and another. After I have filled three vials and I put them in my purse, I treat his the cut with Neosporin and I bandage my Uncle's arm. "Do you forgive me?"

"For anything my niece, I forgive you. Are you in trouble?" He looks afraid and tears appear in his eyes. He has been extremely sensitive since I've met him. Maybe the curse that he was under has something to do with it.

"Walk with me to the door." As we walk to the door hand in hand, I say to Uncle Dermot, "Clean that with peroxide after I leave and put some more Neosporin on it. I don't want you to get infected. Will you do that for me?" He nods. "I love you Uncle. Tell Jason and Claude that I love them. Please be safe. Don't forget to clean your arm." When he looks outside and sees Felipe instead of Eric, he gets nervous. When I'm walking down the steps he calls me back.

He offers me his cell phone. He opens my purse and whispers, "Call him if you need him." He drops another vial of blood in my purse before I go. "I love you." He gives me a hug and kisses me good-bye. "If you need me, I am here Sookie."

"I love you too. Will you call Sam and tell him that I had an emergency and I won't be in for a few days.?" I hate to leave Sam like this. It's not like it will make much of difference; business has been pretty bad. He nods and waves me off. I'll try to call him later.

Felipe says, "Now, Miss Stackhouse."

Once I'm in the car, Felipe's fangs drop. At vampire speed he has me pinned against the seat and he's sniffing me all over. "Your fairy Uncle smells delicious. It smells even more exquisite on you Miss. Stackhouse." Felipe licks my face. Ewwwww! I really do think that I need to throw up. While I am contemplating an upset stomach, we are on our way down Hummingbird Road.

"OK," I say as I start pushing him away from me. "I am not yours yet. You can't be jumping my bones like that. You cannot be rubbing yourself all over me. I am still a married woman and I am faithful to my husband. He knows that I would never do anything to betray him. Now you need to back up." I smooth down my husband's black Fangtasia tee shirt and smile to myself. I inhale and I can smell Eric but Felipe has put his scent on it as well. At least I can still smell Eric. Felipe can too. That's why he's tried smearing his scent on me to begin with.

"I thought that you would want to change your shirt when you went into your house."

"No," I say. "I love the smell of Eric on me. And you should not have thrown yourself on me like that. It was very rude. I am a lady. My Gran did not raise me to have men, or vampires for that matter, rubbing themselves all over me. Southern women are gentile, respectful, and should always be treated as such. I expect to be treated like the lady that I am."

He straightens out his cape and he apologizes to me. "I am sorry that I 'jumped your bones' prematurely. I had no right rubbing myself all over your beautiful but clothed body. I will treat you as the southern lady that you are. You deserve to be treated no less than that. Do you forgive me?"

_After you are dead I will forgive you._ "Yes your majesty; I do forgive you." When I turn to look out of the window it is pitch black. "Are your windows sunlight proof? I can't see anything outside."

"Yes they are. The King has to be safe does he not?" he asks. He sits in the seat across from me and just stares at me. He says nothing; he only stares. It's almost as if he is trying to figure something out and the answer is on my face. I look back at him and wait for him to speak. "What do you see in a vampire like Northman? Do not get me wrong. He's an excellent, brave and a very intelligent vampire but he has no royal status in the vampire community. He is a servant to the king. Do you not think that you deserve better?"

I look at him surprised. "You really don't know me. You don't understand, do you? It's not about status or power. It's about the man that he was and the vampire that he is. They are one in the same. I've _never _met another like him; human or vampire. He's honorable, brave, and truthful; he's everything to me. How can you sit there and ask me if I deserve better? As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing better than Eric Northman now and never will be. I can't and don't want to imagine a life without him." He only stares at me. "Do you remember what it was like to be in love your majesty?"

He gets a far off look on his face. A faint smile passes across his lips. "As a matter of fact I do Miss. Stackhouse and you can call me Felipe. Her name was Daisy Almintaro. She was a shy little thing. I met her when she was walking to the local store in Brazil. We married and had three sons. My wife was smart, she had gumption, and she was beautiful. You remind me of her. The first time that I met her, I knew that she would be my wife. Her smile," he says with a hint of remembrance in his voice, "was my reason for getting up in the mornings. She had the greatest sense of humor. I would make up jokes just to her laugh; to see her smile. I lived for her happiness." I catch myself smiling at him. I can almost see life flicker in his eyes. He notices me watching him and turns back into the Felipe that he was earlier tonight. I sigh and look back at him. Sadness floods my eyes; it's a sadness that Felipe and I share for our lost lovers. "You will never love me the way that you love Northman."

It wasn't really a question; it was an observation. Since it was just that, I don't answer. "I was lucky," I say. I turn my head to the window and close my eyes. I try not to cry but it happens. We have reached the airport in Alexandria. We don't have to go through the terminal. The King of Louisiana has his own private jet. "Where are we going?" I ask him as I pick up my purse and overnight bag.

"We're going to Vegas. Have you ever been there?"

"No." I am turning into a killer and a liar. The trip that Pam and I took to Vegas is a trip that I will never forget. No matter how I try to forget it, I can't. After we get out of the car, I look at the airplane. "I'm coming Eric." The driver gets our bags and Felipe takes my arm.

"Away we go my dear."

* * *

><p>Since the company that I am with is not to my liking, I decide to read. I have a choice between 'The Mist', 'The Notebook', or 'The Autobiography of Thomas Jefferson'. I offer Felipe a book to his surprise but he declines. I guess he would rather watch me. Anyway, I decide to read 'The Notebook' and it's a beautiful love story. That is the love story that I have always wanted for myself. We all want an everlasting love; even that rotten Felipe De Castro. We all want to grow old with love, romance, and memories; even those of us that can't grow old. While looking out of the window of the airplane, watching the lights below us, I wonder about my future. If I can get my husband back, will he stay with me? Will he be happy with an old lady? Will my wrinkles disgust him? Will my love keep him with me? "How are you faring this evening Miss. Stackhouse?"<p>

I look at him and give him a faint smile. "Does it matter?" He does not answer. He only looks at me. I guess not. I turn away from him and continue looking at the world below us. I close my eyes and think of all that I have lost and gained in my life. I have had my share of turmoil and I have had my share of joys. Who hasn't? Everything doesn't have to revert back to the bad. There has always been good but the bad seems to stand out. With these three days and nights, all of that is going to change. I have to be the one to make the changes. No more singing silly sad songs about how bad things are for me. I am going to have a tough road ahead of me but I am determined to succeed. I will get my life back. No one is going to decide for me anymore. "This is my time," I whisper.

Forgetting that he was even here, I jump when he says, "Yes it is Miss. Stackhouse." He smiles. I nod in agreement with him but not for the same reasons. Mine.

After two and half hours on a plane with nothing to do but read, we are finally in Las Vegas. At the bottom of the air stairs, there is a limousine waiting for us. The vampire chauffeur has the door opened and waiting. He bows to Felipe as we walk towards the car. Felipe gets in first and I climb in behind him. When I look at who's sitting across from me my heartbreaks. _Please be strong Sookie._ It doesn't work. My mouth goes dry and tears flow from my eyes on their own. I feel as if I'm going to hyperventilate. Felipe takes my hand and massages it. I hear fangs drop. I'm sitting right in front of Freyda and my husband is on the other side of her. They are holding hands. That does not mean a thing. It doesn't hurt any less but just because he is holding her hand, it doesn't mean that he loves her. He does not love her.

"Ah, I see that Eric and Freyda have decided to join us." I keep my head down for fear of passing out. They are holding hands. I glance up at Eric and he is looking at me. I look him in the eyes and I can see his pain. I can see that he does not want to hurt me. I put my hand to my chest; it feels as if my heart is going to beat right out of me. I put my head back down and look at my hands.

I turn to Felipe, "Is this who you were talking with in the car? Why would you do this to me? I made you a promise and I will stand by it but why would you do this to me? You never said that this was to happen!" When I mention the promise Eric looks at me but I do not return the look. "Do you think that this is going to keep me from loving him? I am still his wife. I still love him." I hold my head up and look Eric in his eyes. "I'm so sorry baby. You are my husband and I love you." I sob as I say one it last time, "I love you."

Freyda laughs at me. "You are a sad human. You are nothing more than a pet. Humans are either pets or food; no more than that. I do have pity for you though. Why pine for something that you cannot have? He will be my husband in every way in three night's time. I will do things with him that you cannot do." She begins to kiss him. He does not kiss her back. I flinch but I do not look away when she does this. It means nothing. She is trying to break me and I will not allow it.

_You want to play bitch? Ok, let's play._ "Well Freyda, you're obviously a sad vampire. You want someone who belongs to someone else. And he is mine. You want someone who doesn't want you. You're not getting anything that I haven't already had. You're a lot more pitiable than I will ever be. You are a vampire and the only lover you can get belongs to a human; scratch that, a human/fairy/telepathic hybrid no less. Everything that you want to do with him, I've already done." I take my hand from Felipe's and I sit on the edge of my seat so that I can be right in her face. Eric shifts his position when I do; he takes his hand from her grasp. I want to make sure that she hears every word that flows from my mouth. "There is only one thing that Eric will never give you that he gives to me of his own free will and that's his love. My... husband ... will … never … love … you. I am his true wife and lover. You're the means to an end."

I guess I pushed her a little too far. She grabs me by my throat and squeezes. "I will kill you."

Eric removes her hand from my throat and he crushes it. She screams out in pain. "You are never to touch her. She is mine." He grabs her face and turns it to his, "Never touch her again." He pushes her back against the seat and he looks at me.

Felipe watches all of this and never says a word. He is interested in how we have reacted to one another. I hope he got off on it. I look at Eric the entire ride. "Why did you not tell me?" I ask him. He gives Felipe a quick look but he does not answer me. "Do you still love me?" He looks at me but he does not answer. I wait for his answer. He does not answer me. I take his face in my hands and I make him look at me, "That last night you said that you love me. Do you still love me Eric Northman?" He opens his mouth to speak but he says nothing. I remove myself from him and I sit back. I look at the city as we drive by. The rest of the ride is silence.

We have finally reached the hotel. The bellhops get our luggage and walk us to the front of the hotel. I pull my overnight bag and my purse upon my shoulder and wait for Felipe. Felipe pulls Freyda to him as I stand behind the car and wait. Eric stands beside me and only stares. He reaches over and touches his shirt. I look up at him and nod. I want to hold him. I want more than anything in this world to know what he's feeling. I wish so much that I had not broken the bond. "I know that you love me," I whisper.

Felipe notices and he tells me that he has a surprise waiting for me in my room. The bellhop comes over to me with my many bags (_that's a lot of stuff for only three nights_) and asks if I'm ready. "Aren't you all coming?" I ask. When I ask, I'm only speaking to Eric. "Just for awhile," I say. My voice is trembling and my hands are shaking.

Felipe says, "No Miss. Stackhouse. You go ahead."

Eric watches me. Refusing to let them break me I say, "I've told you Felipe; it's Mrs. Eric Northman. My name is Sookie Northman." I turn to walk with my bellhop to my room.

"Sookie," Eric finally says my name. I want to stop but I keep going. I don't turn around. I have to keep walking. He loves me. Even without the bond he still loves me. We'll be together again, honey. I promise.

Upon entering the room, the bellhop puts my luggage by the couch. He asks if I need anything else. "No thank you," I say. This is room is the largest room I have ever stayed in. I know that when we were in Rhodes, the queen's room was large but this room is so much bigger than the one that even she had. There are three couches and a huge fireplace. The mantle has to be made of gold and marble. I've never seen anything more over the top and extravagant. The television is almost as wide as the wall. "How many bedrooms are in here?"

"There are three ma'am; one regular and two light tight." What do I need three rooms for? This too much. I kick off my shoes so that I can feel what the carpets feel like. And the carpets are so plush and thick. When I get closer to the walls, I see that they are covered in silk fabric. There is even a bar in here. Oh my goodness. One person does not need this much stuff. "There's also a mini fridge in your room. Your bathroom has a sunken tub and separate shower. You have a special number by your phone that you can call anytime that you need anything."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Davis."

"Thank you Davis for being kind and bringing up my bags." I try to offer him a tip.

"No that has already been taken care of Miss. Stackhouse."

I look at him and I try to be just as polite as I was before. "It is Mrs. Northman. It would do well if you let all of the other staff members know to acknowledge me by my married name. It is Sookie Northman. It is not Stackhouse."

He looks as if he is about to sprint from the room. I must not have been as polite as I had planned. "Yes ma'am." He's waiting for me to tell him that he can go.

"You may go." He leaves without saying a word. When I turn around I see my friend smiling at me. We hug and kiss our hellos. "I have missed you. I thought that something bad had happened to you and Eric." I cry on her shoulder.

When I stand back and look at her, I see that she is still the same beautiful and vicious killer that I know from Shreveport. "Are you well my friend?" she asks. From the look on my face, she knows that I am not well. I shrug; she can tell by my tears how I am feeling. "Did you see Eric and Freyda when you first arrived?" After a closer look, she says "What happened to your neck?" When she asks, her fangs descend.

"Yes I did. I know why Eric and Freyda were waiting on us. That was done to only cause me pain. And this," I say as I touch my neck, "Freyda squeezed on my neck a little because she didn't like what I said. You know my mouth but _my_ husband took care of it." But all of that drama that happened back in the limo, does not matter. I have to stay focused if I want to claim what is mine. "How are you? Are you and Eric ok again?" I ask her. Pam's lover Miriam passed away a few months ago and she was destroyed over Miriam's death. She wanted to turn Miriam in order to save her; she wanted to make Miriam her child. Felipe and Victor denied her that right. Eric fought for her but they still did not let her do it. They were hoping that Pam would betray Eric and grow to hate him. They do not know her at all. She is as honorable as her maker. She would never do that to him. Though during their time of discord over his pending marriage to Freyda and him keeping me ignorant about it, it caused some knock down, drag out fights between the two of them. I had never seen them like that. I hope to never see it again. I did not like it. In the end she only wanted Eric to tell me the truth. Pam is a true friend to me because she was willing to betray Eric to keep me from getting hurt. Felipe and Victor almost beat them.

"I am well and we are fine," she says. "Come and sit with me." She goes in my purse and takes out my brush. She sits on the couch and motions for me to sit down in between her legs. She starts to brush my hair and it feels so good. "So dear friend, what do you want to know?"

"Everything," I say. "I want to know everything."

"Well, Freyda is not as old as Eric but she is old and very powerful. Her areas are very prosperous. Her vampires are very loyal and almost as ruthless as she is. Just as powerful as she may be, she has many powerful enemies. Most royals, if not all, hate her. She can't be trusted. She steals their lieutenants and bribes them into becoming part of her kingdom. Once they are part of her retinue, she pumps them for information about the monarch of their former area such as who's happy, who's ready to revolt, are they making money; things like that. Once she gets what she wants and she finds a weakness in that kingdom, she takes it as her own. She is ruthless. She then kills the traitor because he or she cannot be trusted. If they betrayed their own royal, they will do the same to her. That is the most logical conclusion don't you think?" That's what I love about Pam; she is always the most practical of the bunch. "She has many kingdoms under her belt. She will let one of her loyal children run that kingdom for her. Take Missouri for instance. She is the true Queen but her child rules it as if it were his own. Any issues go right to Freyda. For a long time she was upset that she did not get Louisiana. Felipe beat her to the punch. Louisiana was to be her prize territory." Pam falls silent. She pulls me to her and says, "Do nothing or say anything in this room that you want to keep secret. It is not safe my friend."

I nod. She goes back to brushing my hair. Why did she tell me that about Freyda? What if kill her and I am held responsible for it? Will they know that it was me if I'm careful? Will her vampires come after me when Freyda meets her final death? And I do mean when. If my plan works out we'll all be going back home to Louisiana. I don't have anything to worry about.

"Sookie, what are you thinking about? Did you not hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'll be careful. Do you think she'll do anything to Eric once they are married?"

After a brief pause, Pam shakes her head no. "She has wanted Eric with her since Rhodes. She approached Sophie-Anne and offered her lots of money but Sophie-Anne would not give him up. She respected Eric too much to do that to him. Plus he is a fierce fighter, loyal, honorable, and his money making abilities made him a standout in Sophie-Anne's mind. I guess word made its way to Appius and he decided that since Eric is his child he could make him do it. He probably thought that he would be around to reap the benefits. I guess a fairy knew better." That makes me happy. I would have given anything to have been the one to kill him. "Appius told Eric of the contract when he first came to Louisiana. Eric has been trying to fight this since he found out about it. He thought that with Appius dead that he would not lose you. He told Appius that he has a wife; a wife that he loves more than anything. He begged him to release him from the contract. Appius would not. He fought for you but he did not win. When it comes to you Sookie, at times he feels helpless. He loves you." I break down and cry.

Pam lays her hands on shoulders and just sits there. I lean back into her and I lay my head on her leg. "I love him Pam. I never acknowledged our marriage until he was taken from me." She rubs my face and hums to me. "

"As I do you my friend." She pushes me forward and starts to braid my hair. After my hair is braided, she asks if I'm hungry.

"Yeah; I am hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Where do you want to go?"

Pam has a far away look on her face. "We can go to the Bellagio or either we can go downstairs. They have great food for you humans and their donor selection is beyond superb. They only have donors that eat natural foods. The ones that eat fresh fruit are my favorites. You have time to shower and change. There are clothes for you that I have purchased. Those are the clothes that you should wear."

After my shower, I put on my lotions and spray on a little Obsession. I do a quick touch-up to my nails; fingers and toes. I apply a little lipstick and foundation and make sure that I am presentable. I admire my hair; Pam did an amazing job. I put on the black lace bra and panty set. The dress that I wear is a yellow halter dress. I put on a pair of pearl earrings and my daisy necklace. My oversized purse is perfect and since I cannot leave my purse lying around I'm going to carry it. It looks good with the dress. The white sandals complete my outfit. When I come out of the room, I can always count on Pam to make me feel amazing. She drops fang and says, "You look amazing."

"Thank you. I'd rather not go out; can we eat here instead?" She nods ok.

"Come," she says as she takes my hand. We walk towards the stairwell. I point towards the elevator but she pulls me along as if she did not notice. Quietly we walk down the two flights of stairs.

"Pam, by the time we get to dinner, I'm going to be all sweaty and stinky." She ignores me. I sigh and keep walking. Once we get to the fourth floor, we stop. Pam looks around to be sure that we are not being followed and to make sure that there are no cameras on us.

"Why did you come here? They are going to make you end your marriage to Eric. You need to go back to Bon Temps and contact Niall. You need to leave and go into hiding." She seems to be very upset with me. "You do not deserve to be here." Her eyes rim with pink. She is scared for me. "Why did you not go to Bill? Bill would have protected you. Why did you come here Sookie?" She hugs me so tight that I lose my breath.

She releases me and waits for my answer. "I did not want to go to Bill. I wanted to be with you and Eric. I came for you and Eric. Something told me to run and not look back. It kept telling me that I needed to just let you and Eric go but I cannot and I will not. I needed to see you one last time that's all." Pam stands there and looks at me. She says nothing; only stares. I blow in her face. "Didn't you want to see me?"

Pam looks at me surprised. "Yes but," she moves closer and says, "you broke the bond. We can't protect you if you need us. I'm of his blood Sookie. You have to have known that I would know. I knew the night that it was done. It hurt him. I'd never seen my master so upset. His greatest joy was rising so that he could feel you. Now, we wake up the way that we did many, many years before; empty and alone."

I begin to fill with sorrow. "I never meant to hurt him or you. I'm sorry Pam."

"I know."

We walk the rest of the way to dinner holding hands. When we get to the dining area, Pam and I take a seat closer to the back. She tries to take my bag but I jerk it from her. I try to smile it off but it is too late she already knows that something is up with me. "I just have some personal stuff in here."

Before she can ask me what's going on, the waiter comes over to take our order and once he realizes that Pam is a vampire he leads us to another more private room. This is the room where their donors are kept. There is a large selection to choose from; Spanish, Thai, French, African American, Chinese; whatever a vampire has a taste for, he or she will find it in this room. When we go back there, I see Eric and Freyda. I grip my purse tighter to my side. "Pam, I have to go to the bathroom." I don't wait for her to say anything. I just leave. I check my purse to be sure that I have my Uncle's blood in my bag. I check my side pocket and it is still there. _"Calm down Sookie."_ I stand in front of the mirror and take short easy breaths. _"Ok … ok. You will be fine. You are strong and you will see this through."_

When I leave the bathroom, Felipe is standing at the door waiting on me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He couldn't care less about my feelings.

He takes my hand and leads me back into the vampire feeding room. He leads me to the table where Eric and Freyda are sitting. I try to pull back so that I can go sit with Pam but Felipe stops me. "You must sit with me. You are my guest. I would be offended if you sat elsewhere. And don't worry my darling; I will not sit you anywhere close to that witch Freyda. If she touches you again she will surely meet her final death." He sits me on the opposite side of Freyda and Eric. I'm sitting in front of Eric. He wants me to watch them. I hate her. I wish that I could kill her right now. Freyda keeps nuzzling Eric's neck and stroking his hair. He is a frigid as a block of ice.

"Does it matter where you sit me? You're not going to protect me anyway." He doesn't like that I've said that but he does not deny it. Once we approach the table I smile at everyone that's seated. "Good evening everyone," I say.

Eric looks at me and says, "Hello, lover." My heartbreaks.

"Oh, hello Sookie," Freyda says. "That's an unusual name. Sookie. Does it have a meaning?" she asks me.

I shake my head no. "It's just the name that my mama gave me. I guess when she saw me, she saw a Sookie."

Felipe touches my hair and fondles my braid. I can see the anger rising in Eric's eyes. "And a beautiful Sookie you are. Your hair is absolutely divine. You look absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you," I say between clinched teeth. "Pam did my hair tonight. She's staying with me while I'm here." Felipe looks surprised and he does not like it but he says nothing. He wants to keep me happy and he did promise that I could spend my three days with my best friend.

He puts his arm around me and starts stroking my shoulders. "I thought that you might allow me to spend the night but I did promise you time with Pam." When he says that, I only smile. _You will never spend the night with me._ He nuzzles my neck and inhales. "What is that heavenly scent you are wearing my dear?"

"Obsession," I look at Eric when I say it. "It's Eric's favorite. I wore it for him."

I feel Felipe stiffen beside me. "It's a shame that Mr. Northman can't get the full effect."

"It is," I say sadly.

The waiter comes to the table to take my order. "I'm not really hungry anymore. I would like to have some iced tea with a wedge of lemon please." The waiter nods at me as he goes to get my drink.

"You must eat my dear. You must keep your strength up if you are to be mine."

Eric's head suddenly jerks in the direction of Felipe and he says, "You will do anything to make her yours. You are extremely desperate for a king. I made a promise to go through with this marriage if you would leave her out of it. Sookie and I are married and bonded for the time being. She belongs to me. You cannot have what is mine; regardless of your status." His accent is very strong and his fangs are down. My baby is ready for battle.

"Your wife understands and you will too." I hate you Felipe; I really hate you.

"Sookie, what is he speaking of? What do you understand? What does he mean by 'if you are to be mine'? You are my wife." Freyda and Felipe are enjoying this. They smile at each other over their glasses of blood.

"Freyda dear, you did not tell him? Well that's ok. I will get Sookie to tell him all about it." Felipe looks at me and says, "Sookie my dear, the floor is yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Someone's Gotta Go

All Main Characters Belong to Charlaine Harris but idea is mine

Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I never expected as many as I've gotten. Your input has been great!

* * *

><p>I hate Felipe De Castro with everything in me. I can't wait to kill him. It would be so nice if I could squeeze the life out of him with my bare hands. Here goes nothing. "Pam needs to be a part of this too. Eric, will you call Pam over please?" He gives me a look of puzzlement before he calls her over. Straight away Pam is standing by Eric; her hand gripping his shoulder.<p>

"Yes, Eric" she says.

While looking at me he tells her, "You need to be here for Sookie's announcement."

Pam looks at me. I can tell that she is about to speak so I start. "Tonight Felipe found me at your house Eric searching for you. I have not seen you in months. There have been no phone calls made to me, no visits; there has been nothing. Like a maniac, I have been running all over Shreveport looking for you and Pam but there was no sign of either of you. You did not call and tell me anything. As usual you've kept me in the dark; no pun intended. Not even the flunkies at Fangtasia would tell me where you were and I'm your wife. These last three months have been the worst of my life. They've been pure hell. It's been unbearable not knowing where you've been or what's happening to you. I did not know whether you were finally dead or not; either of you. You were nowhere to be found.

"Eric we have always been at each others throats since day one. I fought you at every turn when it came to making me yours and now that I'm finally yours, it seems that only the worst has happened. We have fought to stay together but this time there was no fighting; you just left with no explanations. You vanished. You left without a word or a second thought. Maybe it's always been meant for us to say good-bye. Please believe me when I say that I did not come here to hurt you. I have never wanted to hurt you but that is what I always seem to do."

Freyda looks at me and says, "Are you going to say it or are you going to give him a fucking dialogue?"

"Fuck you," I say and I look her right in her face. Still looking at Freyda, I say to Eric, "It's apparent that you have already found my substitute. She's not someone that I would have selected. She's so beneath you and not worthy of you but it is your choice. Her only values seem to be her kingdoms and her money. She has no personality at all. She's just ... dead; pun intended." I look her up and down and shake my head. "No class whatsoever but I digress. Felipe here has made it a point to parade your new fiancée in my face at every chance he has. Looking at you with her, as he already knows, makes it harder for me and I can't do this any longer."

Eric's voice is as cold as ice and is filled with anger. "Last night you were claiming me as your husband. Are you saying that we are not worth fighting for?" I could not look at him so I was looking at my hands. There's nothing harder. When I was starting to speak, Eric said, "If you are going to end it, at least have the courage to look me in the eye while you do it." I looked at him and blinked back the tears.

Looking him right in the eyes I say, "You said that we were not worth fighting for when you left me. _You_ said it. What _I'm_ saying is that I had time to think tonight while I was getting my hair done. I'm no good for you. When Victor was finally dead and you were free of his scrutiny and his wrath, I could tell that you were displeased with me. And I don't blame you for that. I was being a hypocrite and I was being selfish. It was my fault that you were upset. You got your triumph; your greatest win and what did I do? I ruined it for you. I was so sickened with what I had done, I took it out on you. You made sure that I got it back though.

"I noticed that you needed to feed because of the blood loss. And I was willing to do that for you. I adore you; I love you more than anything. As far as I'm concerned my life doesn't really begin until you rise. But when you bit me, I had never felt such hurt in my life; I never anticipated feeling that from you. Your bite was brutal and when I looked in your eyes, I knew that you did it deliberately. Maybe it was your way of pushing me away. Maybe you did it so that it would make it easier for you to make your decision. I don't know. But when Bill took me home that I night, I knew. When you did not call me or come by afterwards, I knew. I knew that you had left me. I just didn't want to believe it."

Pam comes to me and she kneels before me. "What are you doing Sookie?" I touch her face and I hug her.

"It's ok Pam. I have to do this in order to get what I want. Eric, I have promised Felipe that if he lets me spend one last night with you, the night before your wedding, from first dark to dawn, that I would be his."

Eric jumps up and moves Pam out of the way. "No. You cannot do this. I will not allow it. You are my wife."

"It's not your choice anymore. If I hadn't made the promise to Felipe, I would not be talking to you now. You would not even be aware that I was here until the 'divorce' party that he has planned; that you did not tell me about. To be with you one last time, I would have promised him anything; absolutely anything. You'll be her husband and maybe she'll make you happy but you won't have to worry about her like you do with me. If it had never been for me, Victor never would have gotten to you like he did. He knew that I was your weakness. You're always worried about protecting me. You couldn't even relax because of me. And now that the bond is broken, you can be the vampire that you used to be." When I mention the broken bond, Eric and Pam both close their eyes. Eric and Pam are angry as hell at me. Felipe is pleased.

"Miss. Stackhouse, before we came here tonight, you told me that you were still bonded to Eric. You lied to me." He wags his point finger at me and makes a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Yes I did and I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you the truth so I'm telling you now." I turn back to Eric. I reach for his hand but he jerks away from me. It startles me so bad, that I jump. I put my hands in my lap and hold my head down. I begin to cry because I'm afraid of what his answer might be to my request. I was worried about Freyda and what I needed to be worried about was Eric. He hands me his handkerchief. After cleaning myself up a bit, I ask Eric my question. "Will you spend one last night with me? This will be the last night that I can spend with you. You don't owe me anything and I don't want you to do it because you pity me but because you love me; because you want to be with me. We could have done it tomorrow night but no. I can't do it on the night of our 'divorce' because it would be too agonizing; knowing that we're no longer married. I want it to be unforgettable for us all; particularly for your 'wife'. I want to be with you on the night before your nuptials so that you will always remember the last time that we made love and that no one will ever love you the way that I do. I want your future 'wife' to always remember that you were making love to me the night before your nuptials. I want her to remember that you were with your true lover and the true love of your existence. I want her to know that she will never take my place." I make sure to look Freyda in her cold, lifeless eyes when I say all of this. "Obviously she has agreed to it for Felipe to bring it up the way that he did. So, my dear, sweet Eric will you spend that one last night with me?" I close my eyes and hold my breath; waiting for his answer.

He decides to take my hands into his and he says, "I would spend eternity with you." I exhale and I go in for a kiss but Felipe grabs me roughly by my arm.

"Our divorce is not until the night after tomorrow. I can wait to feel your lips on mine. I have one more night to be your wife." When I said that, Eric looks away.

Felipe gives an evil laugh. "You will be divorced tomorrow night my dear."

"You said three nights Felipe."

"Yes and this is the first night. So theoretically, your 'divorce' ceremony is the final night that you have to be with Eric. So your final night is tomorrow night. Your divorce night and the night before her wedding is one in the same so you both will have the same memories. The best part is that you and Eric can walk into the 'divorce' ceremony together; hand in hand." My anger has reached its point. What difference does it matter now? There's no need to hold back my true feelings.

"I hate you Felipe. I fucking hate you. When I am yours, for everyday of my existence I will tell you that I hate you. I will tell you how I yearn for the day that you would meet your final death. I will tell you how you will never measure up to Eric Northman. You will never be the vampire that he is. When you fuck me, because we will never make love, but when you fuck me I will feel nothing. You will know that no one could ever please me the way that Eric can. I will wish for death each time that you touch me. I will throw myself in scolding hot water trying to burn off the parts of my body that you have touched. Our existence as a couple will be miserable for us both. You will never be happy with me. Your punishments for my disrespect will be welcomed because I won't have to be with you." He looks at me with vehemence in his eyes. He wants to strike me but he does not. He wants to destroy me but because I am still Eric's wife he cannot. Pam starts to giggle. Her sense of humor has always puzzled me. She laughs at the most inopportune times.

"What happened to the southern, gentile lady that you are supposed to be?" He is amused by me. "You will be happy with me Sookie. You will learn to love me Sookie. Give it time; you will learn to love me."

"I'll never love you."

Pam takes me by shoulders and turns me to her. "Sookie, what are you doing? Just go home to Bon Temps after the separation and never look back."

"I'm not going home without you. There's no home to go to without you and Eric. You two are part of my family and I'm sorry that it took me so long to see." I give Eric his handkerchief back. He holds it to his face. Freyda looks at that with sadness and disgust. She knows that he will never feel for her what he does for me. I turn to Felipe and tell him that I want to go to my room. I take my purse and Pam's hand to leave the dining area. Eric grabs my arm and it sends chills through me. "Good night Eric," I say. "I love you."

When Pam and I get to the elevator, we ride in peace. Once we are off of the elevator Pam stops me before we go into the room. "What are you up to Sookie? This is not like you. You are a bigger hell raiser than I am. You never walk away from a confrontation when it comes to Eric's affections. You have left many fangbangers upset." She smiles proudly. "You cherished Eric's love tonight and you cherished it three months ago. You would and you will do anything to keep it. I did not believe your little speech for one second. Now you devious, mendacious little bitch; what are you up to?"

I pull out my key card and open our door. With my back turned to her I say, "Whatever do you mean?" She pushes me in my back and gives me an 'hmpf' noise. "I'll go get our pajamas from my overnight bag and I'll meet you in the light tight room. Oh, if you did not know I'm sleeping with you tonight."

While Pam is taking her shower, I make sure that the cluviel dor is still in my bag safe and sound. It is. I take the bag in her room and slide it under the mattress on my side of the bed. I put our pajamas on the bed and go off to take my shower. By the time I come back, Pam is already in her Mickey Mouse PJs and lying in bed. I put on my Tweety's and get in bed with her.

While lying on our sides facing each other, Pam stares at me. In my mind's eye, I think that she's trying to figure out the problem and the answer will materialize on my forehead as soon as she asks me the question. Since she can't seem to find the answer on my forehead, she decides to ask me. "What's your plan Sookie?"

"I don't have one."

"Liar."

"Prove it."

"Bitch."

"Prove it."

For at least fifteen minutes she only stares at me. I stare right back. The difference is that I have to blink. You could never win a 'stare down' contest against a vampire. You would lose. Since she can't prove it, she decides to leave it alone. "Tell me a little about your childhood Sookie." That really throws me for a loop. She has never shown any type of interest in my life before; especially not my childhood.

"Really?"

"Really; I want to hear as much as you can remember."

While we were lying in bed I told Pam everything that I could think of. I tell her about the first time I heard someone's thoughts. I told her about what my mother thought of me when they first knew of my 'talent'. I told her how many adults were afraid of me. I could hear the teachers think that I was nothing like Jason. The students were just as afraid of me. I never had any real friends except for Tara and JB Durone. I told Pam of how my parents died. I told her of how Gran raised us. I told her about my 'funny' uncle and how Bill handled that for me; even though I did not ask him to. When I told her about Bartlett she asked me if Eric knew of that.

"No, I've never told him. The only reason I told Bill was because he asked me about my family members one night while we were bathing." Now I know why he was asking about my family members. He wanted to know if they were like me but that's over and done with. "Plus I never told Eric because he's so busy and all. He is always concerned about me anyway. Why worry him anymore than I already have?" I whisper, "It embarrasses me so I keep it quiet."

"If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to talk about it. We can talk about the weather. We really don't have to talk at all."

"I know."

Pam looks at me and says, "Tell me about your Gran."

I love to talk about Gran. I tell her about our lunch dates; Gran, me, and Jason sitting around the table gossiping. I tell her how thrilled she was when the vampires came out of the coffins. I tell her how crazy she was about Bill; especially since he fought in the Civil War. I tell her how she died and how I found her. I tell her that Gran would have cherished her and Eric. "She is the reason I am the way that I am; strong, open, truthful. She was someone to look up to." I tell her about Jason and Sam. I tell her about me and the people of Bon Temps.

"Why have you stayed there? They treat you like shit; that includes your brother. I've seen it. Remember that petty bitch Arlene?" _Yeah, I can't help but remember Arlene._

"I have nowhere else to go. I had no other relatives. I had no real friends that I could move in on and I would not do that anyway. I am self sufficient. In all actuality all I'd ever had was Gran. Then I met Amelia. I drove her way by getting her involved in my shit with the fairies because Trey was killed. Jason used, abused, and mistreated me at every turn. Then I thought things would change for me. I thought that I had gotten lucky when I found Bill; then I learned otherwise. Finally I found you and Eric; I fucked that up with my reaction to the Victor Plan and it was my idea. It has always been my fault."

Pam looks thoughtful. "No; it would have happened with you or without you. We would not be happy. We would have no one to protect if not for you but this is not your fault. I would have no ammunition to use against Eric if it were not for you. When you came into the picture, it made me happier because you made my maker happy." Pam yawns. "The sun is rising. I want you to know that whatever your plan is, you will not stand alone. We were meant to be Sookie." Pam gets up to secure the room. She gives me the code before she goes to sleep. I put my purse under the blanket with me and I hold it tight. This is my salvation.

"Good night Pam. I love you."

"Good night Sookie Northman. I love you too."

After a minute I say, "Pam?"

"Yeah Sookie."

"Will you tell him that I love him? Will you send him my love?"

"He knows Sookie. Good night." We hold hands and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When I wake up after 2 o'clock today, it saddens me. This is my last day of being married to Eric but this is the night that I get to spend with him. It will not be my last night, as far as Felipe and Freyda know, that I get to spend with him. I sit up in bed and think. I have to do it. I have to start my plan tonight and it will work. I have to put my plan under way. This is my only chance. I am not going to spend the rest of my life bonded to the likes of Felipe De Castro as a human or vampire. I will die before I let that happen. If I thought that letting Eric turn me would work, I would do it. But the contracts are already signed. There's only one thing left to do. Things have got to take place tonight. I have to get started. I hope that Eric and Pam will understand. Pam realized last night that I have something up my sleeve so I think that they will understand what I am doing. I would like nothing more than to tell them but if they are involved, they can be punished for my actions. I cannot have that. No time for a pity party; I take my shower and prepare for the third worst day of my life.<p>

I call down to front desk and ask them if there is a spa in the hotel. The young lady sounds enthused to be speaking with me. "Oh yes there is Miss. Stackhouse. You can get everything done her that you want. There is a beauty parlor as well. You can also get your make-up done here as well. We have a boutique for all of your shopping needs."

"I would like to make an appointment for the full treatment and to go shopping."

The girl starts to laugh. "You don't need an appointment. Mr. De Castro told us to give you anything that you wanted. You can come down at anytime and you will be serviced. Just ask for me Glenda and I will have everything prepared for you."

"That would be great Glenda. I have to be out of there by 5 pm. I have a date with my husband and he rises at first dark. Is that doable?"

"Yes ma'am Miss. Stackhouse."

"My name is Sookie Northman. Please do not call me by my maiden name. My husband is Eric Northman. Can you all remember that?"

She hears the agitation in my voice and she apologizes. "I meant no harm. Will you be on your way, Mrs. Northman?"

"I apologize for my rudeness. Give me five minutes." I was down there in three.

When I get to the lobby, I see a young lady standing at the spa doors; she waving and smiling at me. "Mrs. Northman?" I nod. "I'm Glenda Warnowski. Please ma'am, come this way." As I follow her through the doors, I am amazed at how this place looks. It is amazing. There are high ceilings, crystal chandeliers, and the floors are made of marble. This place is just too much. "Please ma'am, sit here and I'll get Katie to come out and get started on your procedures.

While I wait, I hear a booming voice call my name. "Sookie Stackhouse." I turn around and there is John Quinn; looking as handsome as ever. We hug each other and say our pleasantries. "You are still as beautiful as ever." He's still as sexy and strong as ever and those violet colored eyes. They would make any woman swoon; except for me. This may be the pot calling the kettle black but he has just as much baggage as I have. That is a lot of baggage.

"And you are just as handsome. How's Frannie and your mom? Are you doing well? What are you doing here?"

"Frannie's married now and has a child of her own but she is still working for de Castro; just like I am. Yes, I am now Uncle Quinn. My mom is in a new and more secure facility. The medications that she's taking are helping her so much better." Quinn's mom has a lot of mental issues and with what she has been through, it's amazing that she has made it as long as she has. "I'm doing well. I'm still single and waiting." He winks at me. "And I'm here because I am performing the wedding ceremony of the Queen of Oklahoma to a mysterious vampire. They have not released his name yet but it's supposed to be a very influential vampire. Are you here to attend the wedding?"

I look him in his eyes and say, "No, I'm here to get divorced."

"You're the human whose vampire marriage has to be annulled?" He looks stricken for me once he realizes what is going on. "Eric is marrying the Queen of Oklahoma. I'm so sorry Sookie. I did not know. How are you handling things?"

"As well as expected I guess. The vampire wife must be the only wife so he had to cut me loose."

"I knew that Eric meant you no good."

I am not going to get into this with him. So as nice as I possibly can be I say, "He had no other option. He had to marry her or either he had to let Felipe turn me. He chose to end our marriage. He never discussed any of this with me but that's always been his way."

Quinn sighs. "He did the right thing." He hugs me and tells me that he is sorry. "The ceremony starts at 10 tonight. Will you be alright? Do you need someone to come with you?"

"We're coming in together." While we are hugging, Katie comes to get me so that I can get my spa treatment started. "I have to go Quinn. I need to be done by first dark. Thank you for being a friend. And I'm really sorry for the way things ended."

"As long as we are still on speaking terms, I'm fine. I just wish that we could have met up for happier reasons." He kisses my cheek and says, "I'll see you tonight."

"He is hot," Katie says. "Does he have a special someone?"

I start to laugh. "I don't know but I can find out for you." She gives me a wink and Katie starts me out with the full body massage treatment. My masseuse is a big husky man named Clive. He looks as if he might break every bone in my back but he turns out to be the gentlest man I've ever met. After an hour of getting massaged, I get my facial. Katie does my facial. Oh, she has the softest hands. The facial that I'm getting is called 'The Revaillance'. "It will make you look so young; not that you need it Mrs. Northman. How old are you; eighteen, nineteen?"

I laugh out loud. "I'm twenty-five but I feel like I'm sixty-five."

Her mouth drops wide open. "You look amazing. I'm twenty-five and I've never seen a twenty-five year old that looks like you. Most twenty-five year olds look like they've been through the wringer but not you. My goodness; your skin is absolutely flawless."

"It must be the genes." The fairy genes are working their magic I must say. My next treatment is the manicure and pedicure. I get the basic french tips. I don't need all of that extra. I want to look good for my husband but I feel guilty because I'm looking good because our divorce ceremony is tonight. Anyway, I get my eyebrows, underarms, full legs and full arms waxed. And I did something that I said that I would never do. I got a Brazilian wax. I hurt like hell but hopefully the end result will be worth it. Katie looks at me amazed. "You have to be in your teens Mrs. Northman. How old were you when you got married; twelve? I just can't believe it."

I laugh. Katie is a breath of sunshine in this place. "Thank you for your compliment. Well, where do I go to get my hair done?"

"Follow me," she says.

She introduces me to Gwyneth. "Well, Mrs. Northman, what would you like? I hope that you don't plan on coloring or cutting your hair. You don't have a split end in sight. It is absolutely gorgeous. Have you ever colored your hair or had highlights of any kind?"

"No. It's all natural. But I do know what I want. I want something elegant yet simple. I need something not too fancy; just a little plain like me."

Gwyneth says, "Honey, you are anything but plain. But I think I can give you simple elegance." She does. Before Gwyneth will let me look in the mirror, she says that she has to go to the jewelry store to get the perfect accessories for a hairdo like this. Before I can stop her, she's gone. Ten minutes later she is back with Mother of Pearl earrings, necklace and bracelet. I am about to stop her but she holds up her hand. "We were told to give you the best and this is perfect." Once she has me accessorized and presentable she turns me towards the mirror.

When I look at the finished hair style, I am surprised to see that it is me. I look so different. My mouth drops open from surprise. My hair is done in fringed bangs swept across my forehead and gathered in a curly bun at the neck. There are curly tendrils that fall down on each side of my face. When Katie comes in and she sees me she squeals. "You look beautiful! Your husband's going to love it."

"Yes. Thank you ladies so much."

"What are you thanking us for? We are hardly done. We have to go shopping. You will need a dress that you can slip into and some sexy high heels and a few negligees for playtime. After your husband sees you tonight, there is no way that your hair will be looking this good for long." They each take a hand and we go to a boutique called Beckley's.

"This place is too luxurious. I can't shop here."

"Who says?" asks Katie. "You are to get the royal treatment and you will. You deserve nothing less."

"What are looking for?" asks Gwyneth.

I don't want anything festive. I want something funeral like. "Maybe a black gown." The ladies have chosen a black beaded gown that is form fitting. It is strapless and it has a sweetheart bodice. The bodice is so tight looking, that I know that my breasts will be thrusts forward for the entire world to see. The gown is made of satin and black lace. The ladies even choose the highest pair of heels that they could find; black beaded and lacy. I get to choose a pink lacy corset with a pink thong and garters to wear under my dress. That's all I need for tonight. A negligee will only slow up the process. But I do get some lingerie for the nights after my plan. Felipe owes us for the way that Eric and I have been treated. After we get the dress that I am to wear to my divorce ceremony, the ladies follow me to the elevator carrying my clothes. "Where are you going?"

"We're supposed to help you get dressed. You know that it is now 4:45. If your husband rises at 5 o'clock, you are going to need some help getting ready," says Gwyn. And they help me. The poke and prod and lift and tuck every inch of Sookie Northman. These two women have seen more of my body than I have. When I am finally ready, I go to Pam's room and knock on her door.

"If you are looking for your friend, she left while you and Gwyn were getting your shoes together. She told me to let you know that your husband will be here by 6 o'clock and girl, it's 6 o'clock!" Just as she says that there is a knock at the door. Katie rushes me back to my room. "Gwyn and I will let him in and when you hear me say, 'Have a seat Mr. Northman, your wife will be right out', you come out." I go back to my room and Katie yells, "Ready?"

"Yes," I say. I have always wanted friend like this.

I hear Katie give my introduction line, "Have a seat Mr. Northman, your wife will be right out."

When I come out, I see Eric standing there looking as handsome as I've ever seen him. His long blond hair is pulled back in a french braid that I know Pam did and he looks absolutely delicious in his tuxedo black tuxedo. I have never been more in love with him than I am at this very moment. "Hello Eric," I say huskily to him.

"My lover, you are absolutely gorgeous. I've never seen anything more beautiful in all of my thousand years." Katie and Gwyn are smiling so hard, I know that their cheeks have to hurt. As they are leaving they wave their good-byes and silently close the door. Eric never notices them. He takes me into his arms and he gives me a kiss that sets fire to my insides. Once he releases me, he takes my hand and we sit on the couch. "What are you up to Sookie?"

"Nothing."

He touches my face and I lean into his hand. This feels like heaven. "I wish that I could feel you again."

"At this very moment, I wish it too. I would give anything to have our bond back. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to realize that our marriage is a real marriage. I know that you love me. Even without the bond, I can feel that you love me. I was and am proud to be your wife. I never wanted to accept it because I thought that it was just a marriage of convenience. I was wrong. I would give anything to have that time back." I lean forward and kiss him as if this is the last time. "This is our last night." I hope that I'm wrong.

"I love you Sookie Northman."

"I love you Eric Northman. Always, always, always."

When we get up to walk to the door for our last date, I hold his hand so very tightly. When we get to the elevator I say, "Thank you for giving me the best night of my life. Just to be with you this last time, it's like my first Christmas for the rest of my life. I could never ask for anything else." I begin to cry. Dammit Sookie. My make-up is ruined. Eric picks me up and cradles me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Scarlett and Rhett?" I ask as we just stand there.

"They can't compare to Sookie and Eric," he says. I lean my head against his shoulder and wish that we could stay like this forever.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to a play and then I'm taking you to dinner." He rubs his cheek against my forehead. "And then we end our marriage." I look up at him and I kiss him.

"I don't want it to be over. I still love you. Those memories that we'll never forget, we're supposed to share those together forever. There are so many dreams that we haven't fulfilled together. We haven't traveled together as husband and wife. We have so much time left. There is so much that we haven't had a chance to say to each other. We're supposed to be able to fix our mistakes but they haven't given us a chance." Red tears streak Eric's white face. I kiss them away.

"I need you Sookie. I can't exist without you."

"I can't live without you."

"If we are not going to be together, I will meet my final death. I will not walk this world without you."

"If we are not going to be together, I will meet my death. I will not walk this world without you." We kiss on our pact. "You will be my husband forever."

"My lover," he says.

He presses the elevator button for us to go on our date. He never releases me from his arms. I never take my arms from around his neck. When we get off of the elevator, we are kissing. Gwyn and Katie are watching us. "I love you so much Eric Northman." I drop my shields and they are each thinking,_'He really loves her.' _Yes; he really loves me. _  
><em>

We go see the ballet 'The Black Swan'. It is sad and beautiful all at the same time. Perfection is what Nina is looking for. She loses her innocence while on this journey. Her sanity is barely hanging on by a thread and nothing seems to be able to bring her back. She is searching for perfection; I wish that I could tell her that no matter how much we look, we're never going to find it. There is no such thing as perfection. Her feelings are so intense that she can't separate reality from the role that she is to play. It is the most beautiful play I've ever seen. I cry for her. Eric grips my hand as he stares at me. "This is so beautiful."

He looks at me and says, "Yes it is."

Once the play is over, it's 8:00 and I'm not hungry anymore. "Can we just walk on the beach and not go to dinner? I'm not hungry baby. I can't eat. I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Yes lover." He flies us to the man-made beach behind the hotel. We walk hand in hand. It's a warm beautiful night and it's perfect. A man is playing the saxophone and it sounds so soothing. Eric approaches the man and gives him all of the cash in his wallet. "Will you play until we have to go?"

It must have been a lot because the man says, "Hell, mister I'll play all night long if you want."

Eric comes back to me with his hand out and says, "Will you dance with me?" I am in his arms before the first song is played. We dance under the moonlight and stars for what seems like only seconds. Before I know it, it feels like we are dancing on clouds. Eric has us floating in each other's arms above the water. I have to warn him about tonight.

"Something will happen tonight that you will not like. Please don't ask what it is. It has to be done and you cannot know of it. Will you trust me? Will you trust that I have to do this for us? We can walk this world together if you will trust me. Will you still love me?"

"Yes Sookie."

"I'm going to make sure that this lasts forever." I lay my head back against his chest and sigh. "You can't be a part of it. This is the beginning of our life. We'll be together forever." I feel him stiffen and I know. "It's time?" He does not speak. He just lifts me into his arms and we fly back to the hotel. When we reach the lobby, he puts me down but he never releases my hand. We see the vampires going into the ceremonial hall. It's real. This is really about to happen.

I grab him and cry. I look up at him and I say frantically, "I don't want to do this! I can't go through with this! We can runaway and never look back. We can live our lives the way that we want to. Just you, me and Pam. We can go and never look back." I know that it won't happen. We'll be running forever and no one should have to live like that.

He pulls me into his chest and kisses the top of my head. Gwyn and Katie are watching and they look sad for me. Katie starts to walk over and Gwyn tries to pull her back. She jerks away from Gwyn. "Are you alright Mrs. Northman?"

I shake my head no in Eric's chest. I hear the gong and I begin to shake and cry. "I love you Sookie." He lifts me into his arms and carries me into the room. I look over his shoulder and Katie and Gwyn are crying for me. Katie has her hands over her mouth to stifle the sobs. They give me a small wave and go back into the spa. Two vampires open the doors for us as we enter. Eric never puts me down. He carries in his arms to the stage. Pam comes from the side and walks with us. I wrap my arms tighter around Eric's neck as he walks us up the stairs to the stage. I look at Pam and she takes my hand. All of the vampires are watching and whispering. They have never seen anything like this. A female vampire says, "I have never seen such a spectacle over a human." Pam is crying with me. She has to give Eric the ceremonial knife because she is his child. He has to put me down in order for the ceremony to proceed.

Quinn bangs the gong one last time. "This is the Ritual of The Marriage Nullification. The marriage of Eric and Sookie Northman must come to an end because a vampire marriage has been contracted. Because the vampire cannot have a human wife and a vampire wife, the human wife has to be released. The vampire wife must come first. The vampire's oldest child is to present the knife to the vampire in question. Once the knife has been presented, it has to be destroyed for it is the one that was used to perform the ceremony."

"How did they get the knife?" I whisper to Eric.

"Victor." I'm glad that he's dead.

Quinn looks at us and he gives me a pitiful look. He mouths to me that he is sorry. "I need the vampire husband on the right side of the table and the human wife on the left side." We are still holding hands when we are in our respective positions.

"The child now has to present her maker with the ceremonial knife."

Before Pam gives Eric the knife, she kisses me on the lips and hugs me. "I love you Sookie Northman." She says it loudly for all to hear.

"I love you Pam. Will you still be my friend?"

"Forever Sookie," she says. Pam is crying when she hands the knife to Eric. "I love you Master."

"And I love you my child." He takes the knife but he remains strong. "I love you Sookie Northman. For the rest of my days, I will love you. I know that you believed that I married you as a strategy but I did not. I married you because I wanted you as my mate and as my wife. I promise you this on my honor."

I try to go to him it's as if something is holding me back. "I will not walk this world without you."

The Ancient Pythoness comes from behind the curtain. "Is this the marriage that is to be broken because of a contract signed by the vampire's maker?"

"Yes it is," answers Quinn.

She sniffs the air and looks at me. Being that she is blind and can't see me, I know that she knows of my heritage. "Are you two bonded?"

"No," Eric and I say together. There are gasps and comments from the peanut gallery.

"Do you love this fairy vampire?" There are gasps in the vampire audience. Only the vampires in Felipe's retinue know what I really am. They know that Niall Brigant is my grandfather and they think that he has completely sealed me out of his life. When Uncle Dermot gave me the cell phone last night he said to me, '_Call him if you need him'_. My grandfather loves me. All I have to do is make a call and this all ends tonight. But I will not do that.

This is my fight.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you love this vampire fairy?

"More than anything."

"The contract was completed before the maker met his final death?"

"Yes," says Freyda as she steps forward. "Eric Northman has been promised to me. He will be the King of my many territories. He will stand with me for all eternity. Tomorrow night Eric Northman will be my husband."

The blind seer speaks and no one says a word. "There is no bond keeping the fae and the vampire together; there is only love. I have no power to keep them as one since the maker of the vampire signed a contract. I am sorry fairy and vampire. Your marriage was a marriage that has never been heard of. Two species that are sworn enemies and there is love where there is no bond? It is a miracle that I have never expected to live to be witness to." The Ancient Pythoness touches my face. She smiles at me. "Vampire you have a smart fae and I do not doubt that she is yours for all eternity." The Pythoness turns to Quinn and says, "Present the fire." Quinn brings forth a fire pit. "The knife must be thrown into the ancient fire and destroyed. The knife will burn on this night and the marriage will be ended. The marriage of Freyda Nahuatl and Eric Northman will take place tomorrow night."

I am sobbing uncontrollably. Eric throws the knife into the fire. "It's over."

Felipe comes upon the stage and takes my hand. He has 'triumph' written all over his face. I want to yell out, _'Does anyone have a stake on hand?'_ He kneels down before me and I know what words will spew from his foul mouth before he even speaks them. "Will you marry me Sookie Stackhouse? We can marry tomorrow night with your former husband. We can start our new life here in Las Vegas. You will no longer have to work as a barmaid or a telepath for me or anyone else. You will be my queen and you will live as such. I will do my best to love you. I will do whatever there is in my power to make you happy. I give you my word before all who are present. So please, will you marry me?"

I look at Eric and Pam and I can see that they know. They know that something is going on with me. I have to do what is necessary for me to be with the one that I truly love. I have no choice. If Eric and I are to be together, then I must do what I must do. I inhale deeply and I have to swallow back my truthful answer. "Yes Felipe De Castro. I will be your wife."


	4. Chapter 4

**You Have a Choice**

All Main Characters Belong to Charlaine Harris but the idea is mine

There are a couple of juicy lemons and I don't think that there is any reason for anyone to cry this time. I'm really pleased that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate them an awful lot. After this chapter, we will start getting ready for the weddings.

Let's all hope for Sookie's sake that everything works out.

* * *

><p>Felipe held me in his arms after I agreed to his marriage suggestion (because to me, that is all it is; a suggestion and not a proposal). "You have made me the happiest vampire in the world. I swear to you Sookie that I will do what I will have to do to make you happy. You will learn to love me. You may even want to freely let me turn you; which I would not do without your permission. But I will be happy with you as my wife even if you remain a fae. I will be happy with you no matter what. Do you believe that you could ever love me?"<p>

I looked at him. I believe that he may think that he loves me but the fact that he hates Eric may have something with way that he feels about me. He doesn't really love me. He may only be in love with the idea of finally having me. He doesn't know what love is. Every vampire in the hall is watching me; waiting for my answer. "I could learn to love you," I say as I look at the ground. I cannot look him in his eyes. I cannot look someone in the eye that I have no intentions of _ever_ loving and tell him that I could love him. Thankfully, Eric is still holding my hand. He squeezes it because he knows that I don't mean it. He knows that he is the only one for me.

The Ancient Pythoness searches for my hand. I tenderly place it into hers. "Fairy, are you sure that you want to do this? This is not a marriage of love but of expediency. You are not the type to willingly give herself to someone that she does not love. Can you obligate yourself to a marriage of this sort?" She puts my hand close to her nose and she takes in my scent. She then says, "This type of marriage is not meant for you. You are special."

"I gave Felipe my word and I stand by my word. I will commit myself to a marriage of convenience."

"You truly are of your great-grandfather's blood," she whispers to me. I look at her astonished and she looks right back at me. I promise you; she looked at me. She gives me a tender squeeze of her hand. She takes Felipe's hand and she raises our hands above her head and makes her announcement. "The King of Louisiana, Arkansas, and Nevada, Felipe De Castro will pledge his commitment to the Fairy known as Sookie Stackhouse Northman. The marriage will take place tomorrow night. It will coincide with marriage of the Sheriff of Area 5 in Shreveport, LA to the Queen of Oklahoma, Minnesota, Nebraska, and Missouri, Freyda Nahuatl." Cheers erupt from the crowd; mostly from the humans. Vampires are not the type that would cheer for anything much less a vampire king's marriage to a human/fairy.

It has been announced that I am fae but it doesn't seem to be a big deal. Maybe it's because I don't have the full fae scent. I have been told (Eric, Bill, Pam, Chow) that my blood is different. What surprises me more than anything is that they don't have the urge to drain me. If I'm changing like Uncle Dermot and Claude say, what makes me so different?

Felipe comes in for a kiss and luckily I turn my head just in time. He kissed my cheek; barely missing my lips. "I promise you Sookie that I will take care of you. You will be happy." The smile on his face seems to be real but it's all a front. He's not the one that I want. He'll never be the one for me.

If he truly wants me happy, I will ask him this before I put my plan into full motion. If he gives me the answer that I am looking for, he will not have to meet his final death. In the end, it will be his choice. "Release us. Let Eric and me live our lives free of you and Freyda. Let Pam be free of you as well. You will not punish anyone in my life because you have decided to set us free; family, friends, and former lovers. You will let all of us live in peace. Let me love the only man that I have ever truly loved. Let him love me freely. Let us love each other without having to live in fear of your retaliations. You have a choice between making me truly happy or keeping me miserable for the rest of my days. Just let us go. Release us." All he has to say is ok and he will live for another however many years.

"I cannot do that. You are intended to be mine." _You have sealed your fate and for that I am sorry. You will die._

Quinn bangs the gong once more and in his booming and magnificent voice, he says, "The Marriage Nullification Ceremony is over. We will now rejoice in the next evenings pending nuptials. Let the festivities begin." Humans and vampires swarm the room. There is a buffet set up on one side of the hall that's for the humans and there is so much food to choose from; lobster, crab, fresh seafood, steak, chicken, fresh veggies, fruit, so many different side dishes and main coursed to choose from. There are at least three dessert tables. Jason and Sam would love to eat here; especially Jason. The steaks would probably be his first choice. The buffet for the vampires is exceptional as well; if you drink human blood. The only difference is that they have a buffet of donors. Last night there were maybe five different nationalities; tonight there has to be at least two of every nationality in the world. They have signs hanging around their necks stating their blood type and the foods that they have been eating for the last six months. Some have only eaten oranges for three months. Some have only eaten strawberries or bananas. They are getting paid handsomely as well because each time a donor is chosen, a wad of cash is handed off.

While I'm looking around the dining room at the humans and vampires, I feel Felipe behind me. Felipe asks me to dance. He turns me around so that I am facing him. He says to me, "It would be my honor to dance with you on this very special night. I want all of the vampires in attendance to see the lady that will be my bride. And a gorgeous bride you will be." He gives me a piercing look as he bows before me. Gladly, I get to disappoint him.

"No I will not dance with you. This is my night with Eric." Eric is the one that's now standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders. "It's our final night together." I turn to Eric and I take both of his hands into mine. "Will you dance with me?"

"Yes lover," he says. Felipe watches us and his face shows that he regrets granting me this time alone with Eric. He now realizes that he will have to share in on those memories that he was so happy to say would be mine to share with Freyda. He has to always bear in mind that my last night of joy had totally nothing to do with him. I will make sure that he lives with this memory forever; or at least tonight. Freyda watches but says nothing; there is no expression, there are no feelings. She only watches but she is watching me.

Eric and I walk to the middle of the dance floor and we hold each other as close as two people can get. "You are so beautiful tonight." We only have eyes for each other. My hand rests on his back; his hand on mine. Our hands are clasped tightly together. There is no need for a bond to know how we feel about each other.

"Thank you. And might I add, that you are the most handsome vampire here." I beam up at him. He looks as if he is embarrassed and superior all at the same time. "I have never seen an embarrassed vampire before." He gives me a big smile followed with a cheerful laugh. I love to hear him laugh. And his smile; oh his smile makes my heart skip a beat. "And you have a beautiful smile; the most beautiful smile." He bends me over and gives me kiss that stops my heart. We twirl together in the crowd; I'm laughing as I've never laughed before. I am so happy. Dancing with Eric is like dancing in a dream. It is almost as if we are flying. I see the clouds and the stars. I can feel the wind on my face. This is what love is supposed to be like. "This is love." We begin kissing and it is like breathing to me. I need it. I need him.

He brushes my hair from my face. He looks at me and I do see that he does adore me. He truly loves me. "I love you so much Sookie." I shiver at those words. He kisses the tip of my nose. I can only smile. I didn't realize that we were really floating until I felt nothing under me. We both realize that there is no music playing but we are still dancing. We are being watched by everyone in the room. There is no one on the dance floor but us. They are listening to each word, watching each embrace and kiss but we don't care. Eric kisses my neck and I begin to moan. "I want to make love to you."

I look him in his eyes and say, "I'm yours."

Freyda and Felipe watch us together. Freyda is showing her feelings now. They both are. They are filled with resentment and regret; it's written all over their normally emotionless faces. As Eric and I leave the dance floor, they move towards us. Eric pulls me closer to his side as I put a tighter hold on him. They will not destroy this night. I will not allow it. Freyda comes over to Eric and drags her bony ass finger up and down his arm. "Are you sure that you'd rather squander the night away with the fae instead of having an enjoyable night with me? You could enjoy your future wife before the wedding night." She looks at me and says, "I would even let your pet play with us. You would never forget it," she says huskily in his ear. His fangs drop with the gall of her wanting him to share with me with her.

Felipe tries prying me from Eric's grip but it does not work. In his smarmy and sickening Spanish accent he pleads for me not to go with Eric. He actually begs me. "This will only cause you more damage than necessary. Do not go with him. I'm only looking out for your best interest my bride. Your happiness is important to me." You can see the jealousy on his face and fear in his eyes. He's afraid of me never loving him. How can you fear losing what was never yours?

"We all know that my happiness is not important to you. If it were, you would have granted my request for our release. I'm going with Eric. You will have my body but only Eric will have my heart and soul. You know this. I will always choose him over you. There will be no negotiations on this."

He is angry; his fangs have dropped and his smarmy voice has gotten smarmier. "Maybe I'll go back on my word. As you know, I am vampire. Some of us have no honor. You said that to me just last night; that I have no honor. Maybe I should prove you right my bride." Felipe looks at me and says with a smirk and venom in his voice, "Por toda la eternidad serás mía. No hay me escapa; que siempre será el mío." _For all eternity you will be mine. There is no escaping me; you always be mine. _I don't know what he said but I don't like. Eric knows what he said and he did not like it because he stood in front of me.

Eric laughs at him, "Si eres amenazándola? Eso no será permitido." Felipe never flinches and he never changes his stance. "Esta noche pertenece a nosotros. Se reunirá con el final de muertos si intenta tomarla de mí," Eric says. This is not going well at all. I pull him back and hold onto his arm. _Are you threatening her? That will not be allowed. This night belongs to us. You will meet your final death if you try to take her from me._

Freyda is enjoying this confrontation. "Querido Felipe, que en realidad ama esta hada." _Felipe darling, he really does love this fairy. _She watches me and I can tell that she will do anything to get rid of me. She would kill me right now if she thought that she could get away with it. She laughs and says that she agrees with Felipe. "It wouldn't be unheard of for us to disappoint. They have done nothing for us to grant them this opportunity. They have been disrespectful and they have an entitled attitude. Maybe we should take them down a peg or two. They need to realize that _they_ are not the ones in charge. _We_ are the royalty." Felipe nods as she speaks. She gives an evil laugh. She looks at me as if she already won the battle. "Anyway Miss. Stackhouse," she says as she touches my hair, "you're beneath us. We owe you nothing."

Eric growls at them both. "I will not allow any of you to insult her. She is beneath no one. She is everything that you are not _queen_. You have no honor or loyalty. You want to control what you cannot willingly have. You speak of being royalty as if you are entitled to whatever it is that you want. You've both proven that you have no honor; you Felipe when you forced me into this marriage by threatening to turn my wife. Freyda you have no honor because you have not loyalty. You steal kingdoms and vampires with no qualms. I can only imagine what you would do to me. So if you back out on your word, we will not be surprised in the least. We would expect nothing less from you." He moves very close to Freyda and drops fang. "But you won't do this. You will show that you have a little honor." There was no question in his voice. He is so brave and strong.

When Eric mentions the pilfering of Freyda, fangs drop from all around the room. I don't know if it's from anger because she has stolen from them or if it's loyalty. I doubt if it's the latter. Some vampires move in closer to her. She looks surprised and injured by Eric's words. Meekly Freyda says, "I have no intentions of going back on my word to you. I have always sought after you and if this fairy is what makes you happy then for one night, take her." When she looks at him I can see that she has feelings for Eric. She would do almost anything for him. It's me that she hates. She had every intentions of killing me that first night because I spoke the truth. She knows that he will never love her and it hurts. Good. Freyda hesitantly releases his arm. Felipe is livid with the ending of this confrontation.

"You are going to let him go with her?" Felipe is screaming a Freyda. Vampires are watching us intently. The king and queen are squabbling over a fairy. Some vampires look on in amusement; some look on in disgust. Felipe does not care. He lets his feelings be known. "You will have no chance of making him yours by giving him to Sookie; even if it is for one night! You stupid bitch! We have discussed this at length and now you back out? You're a fucking coward! You are to claim what is yours." He looks at me with his fangs down. He is in a claiming mood but he will not claim me this night.

I step forward. That is enough. In order to keep my southern, gentile ladylike sensibilities in check, I remain calm when I reprimand Felipe. "I have had enough of your arrogance. If I am to be your wife you will stand by your word." With each statement, I move a little closer to him. "You will honor any and all promises made to me. If you do not, I can guarantee that you will never see me again. And no matter how much you look, you will never find me. I am not asking you: I'm telling you that you will learn to be honorable. Do you understand me Felipe?" I reach up and firmly take his face in my hands. He is surprised and furious all at the same time. He also likes it. A flash of gratification flickers in his eyes. He is aroused by my disrespect and my gumption! Oh my goodness! If the bulge in the front of his pants is any indication of how aroused he is, the top of his head is about to pop off. This takes me back to last night. He was not upset; he was turned on. The violence that I saw in his eyes last night was passion. He likes it when I humiliate him and stand up to him. I will use this to my advantage. "Well Felipe, do you understand me?" I ask with a little more anger in my voice. This time I grip his face firmer and look him right in his eyes. That one touch did make the top of his 'head' pop off. I kiss his cheek and Eric pulls me back.

"Yes," he whispers huskily. His eyes are closed and he has a look of ecstasy on his face. I put my hand over my mouth and gasp. Well, well, well. He opens his eyes and he wraps his cape around himself and he moves in closer to me; I don't move. I let him brush against me. I let him inhale my scent. He loves it. "Whatever you want my future bride. I will honor you. You will love me." They each step aside so that Eric and I can go and enjoy our night. Before we leave the ceremonial hall, Eric takes me into his arms and we leave. I look over his shoulder at our prospective bride and groom and give them each a wave. This is our night.

* * *

><p>When we get to the suite, I take the key card from my evening bag and in we go. Eric kicks the door closed and his kiss crushes my lips and it feels so good. My arms are dangling at my side and me feet don't touch the floor. If he were not holding me, I would be a barely tanned puddle on the floor. He unzips my dress as I hang from his arms. "Where?" he asks.<p>

"Anywhere." He puts me down and he waits. He leans against the door and he watches me. I let my dress drop to the floor. When he sees my pink corset and thongs, his fangs drop. He comes to me and I touch his fangs with my finger then I cup his cheek. He leans down and I give him the sweetest kiss. I run my tongue over his fangs and a tremble flows through his body. Before I know it, I feel him rip my panties from my body. The buttons go in every direction as I rip his shirt from his muscular body and nibble on his nipple. He moaned for me. He lifted my mouth to his and kissed me so passionately. I grab his neck and I latch onto him.

Eric takes his finger and gently glides it into my wetness. I can hear the growl of passion building up in my baby's chest. I begin to shiver as his tongue dances with mine. He inserts his index finger inside of me and he feels how tight I am. "It's been so long baby." He does not seem to mind; hell neither do I. He moves his finger in and out of me. He begins to kiss down my face, while I hold onto his neck as he pleasures me with his finger. I begin to moan and whimper when he adds another finger. "Oh Eric. Yes my baby." I arch my back, thrusting the top of my breasts into his handsome face. I grab his head as I buck on his fingers. "Oh please baby!" I can barely breathe. He rips my corset from my body and he latches onto the first nipple he sees. He nibbles on my nipple and I force his head closer; begging him to love them both.

"Cum for me lover," he says. He adds a third finger and he strokes my nub gently with his thumb. He's trying to make the orgasm as gentle as possible but that is just not going to happen. He takes me into his arms and holds me to him as he makes love to me with his fingers. I scream out his name as my orgasm takes me over. I feel as if my legs don't work and I'm going to faint. I rest my head on his shoulder as I try to catch my breath. He removes his fingers from inside of me and puts each one in his mouth. "You are delicious my lover." He kisses me; letting me taste my sweetness.

I look into his icy blue eyes and say, "You're amazing my husband. I want to feel you inside of me." Eric gently sits me down on the couch as he stands over me. I look at him as he takes off his pants. His manhood is really testing the strength of his zipper. When he is finally free, I feel myself getting wetter. I am anxious for him to love me. He is so beautiful. "Your gracious plenty always takes my breath away." He give sme a smirk; which I no doubt expected.

He kneels down before me and slowly kisses his way up my legs. I spread my legs for him; waiting for him to take me. By the time he gets between my thighs, I am a puddle of mush. He can do anything that he wants to me. I knew what was coming when I only saw the top of his head. "You smell so sweet." When his tongue touches me, I breathe in his name and I come at that one simple touch. As his lips brush the lips of my entrance, I shiver all over. "It's beautiful lover." He gently opens me up and kisses every inch of my wetness. When I touch his head, he stops. "Hands at your side lover." I look at him in amazement. Is he serious? He waits until I put my hands by side. He then continues to torture me. He inserts two fingers inside of me while he licks around my nub.

"Please Eric; please," I beg him. He looks at me and winks. That's my queue. My hands grip his hair and I hold on for dear life. My hips buck on my husband's willing mouth. He uses his hand to open me up as he flicked his tongue over my nub and the other to keep me steady. He made shivers flow through me uncontrollably. He closed his sweet, cool lips over my nub and he licked ever so lightly. I screamed his name over and over again.

At vampire speed, my husband had me straddling him. We haven't made love in three months. I am tight. He loves it. I took a little of him at a time inside of me. Each tiny stroke was heaven and torture all at the same time. "Is it good Eric?" I ask him as I move up and down on him; my face in his hair.

"Always lover," he says. I couldn't help but pant while he was inside of me. Eric grabs my waist and guides me a little at a time on his hardness. I whimpered with each motion. It was not from the pain but the joy of feeling him inside of me. It made me whimper when he pulled out of me and then gave me a little more if him each time. Finally I took all of him inside of me. I swirled my hips on his pelvis. He held the back of my head to his mouth and kissed me. The deeper the kiss got, the more I began to move my hips to meet each of his mighty thrusts. He forced himself deeper inside of me by gripping my waist. With each pull, he would thrust deeper. Eric began speaking to me in his native tongue. "Jag älskar dig min kära Sookie." The words were soothing and I knew what he was saying to me. I don't know how but I just knew.

"I love you too Eric. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you."

He stopped moving inside of me. "You understood me?"

"Yes." He kisses me so hard because of that bit of knowledge. He began to move quicker and deeper inside of me. With each stroke he kept saying over and over again that he loves me. "Faster baby please; faster." He happily did as I begged him to. He moved faster and harder within me and I loved every minute of it. I could feel every thrust throughout my whole body.

"Bite me," he said to me. I complied and bit him on his shoulder. So sweet; so thick; so good. He tastes like nothing I've ever tasted before. As I sucked at his wound and let his life flow into me, he ground his hips into me. I cried out because the sensations of our lovemaking and the feel of his blood flowing through me again made me feel whole again.

I could feel my wetness clamp down him. "Eric, I'm cumming!" I raised my breasts to him mouth. "Please baby, bite me; feed from me!" When his fangs pierced my breast, we had our orgasms together. It was nothing like anything that we have ever felt before. I could feel him inside of my soul and it was heaven. Before I knew it, he released my breast from his mouth and licked the wound. We stay joined. This is how it's supposed to be.

"I can feel you again lover. We are not completely bonded but at least you are a part of me again."

"I'm so sorry that I destroyed the bond. I'm so sorry. I need the bond with you. I've always needed it. I love it. I can feel you in my soul. I swear, I'll never release you again." I started to smile a smile that I have not smiled in months. "I am so happy." He holds me closer to him and we lie there in silence. For a moment we just hold each other. There is no talking; only satisfaction and contentment. "You taste so sweet Eric; sweeter than I remember. I taste you everywhere. My mouth, my mind, my soul." I kiss him once more. I snuggle closer to him and wrap him tighter in my arms. "I'm so happy." I have to learn not to be too happy. Even though my plan seems flawless, anything can happen. When I am involved in anything, it usually does. I will need a little help after I am married but I think I have that covered. I am going to have make sure that neither bride nor groom leaves that ceremony. I am going to have to get Freyda alone with me. It will work. The feel of Eric's fingers stroking my back over and over brings me to the now. His touch is almost warm. He is watching my expressions intently.

"What are you thinking of lover?"

"Us; our last night together from three months ago, tonight, our pending marriages; I'm thinking of everything." My plan.

"You're lying to me lover."

I look up at him and I try to put a coy look on my face. It does not work. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You are a bad liar Sookie but you are getting better," he says slyly. He has pulled a Pam on me; he is watching me and waiting for me to tell him what's going on. I guess he'll just have to stare at me all night long. I am not saying one word. After he realizes that I'm not going to spill my guts, I can tell that he has something to say. He feels regret and I know what he's going to say before he says it. "I never meant to hurt you Sookie. I did spitefully bite into you that last night that we were together. I did it because of your reaction to our success in finally being free of Victor. I was wrong. Can you ever forgive me?" He's not telling me the real reason he did it. Eric is hiding something from me. He'll tell me when the time is right. I'm just glad to be holding him again.

"Baby, I already have It's over and done with. We've made mistakes. Last night we started over." After a second or two, I asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I decided that you needed to be kept safe. I thought that if keeping you in ignorance would keep you safe, then so be it. Since I have never been married according to vampire laws, I assumed that you would not have to be involved in order for our marriage to end." He rolls over on his side, propped up on his elbow and stares at me. "Sookie, I would fight to the death for you. I would fight for us. It's just that the idea of you being tied to Felipe for all of eternity left me with no choice. It was your life or either our marriage. I would rather we separate than to see you turned by the likes of De Castro. There was no other choice. I could not allow that. And I would fight for you. I will fight for you. You will always be mine."

I know that Eric is telling me the truth. He has never lied to me and he never tells me everything but what he does tell me is true. If we are going to live as one, he has to change that. "Eric, I believe you. I know that you have never lied to me. We hide things and keep things from each other and that has to stop. Felipe came for me last night and he got me. I did not know what was going on until he so happily told me of your pending marriage. What would have happened if you did not know that I was here? You would never have known. Where would I be?" I place my hand on his cool skin; "We have to keep other safe. We can protect each other if we work together." I am really being a hypocrite now. He knows nothing of my plan.

"I promise you. We will get through this."

The weight of the world feels like it's on my shoulders. But I am willing to carry my burden alone; these are my responsibilities and my pressures. They are worth; Eric and Pam are worth it. "We will be together soon. We will be safe." I kiss him and trace his lips with my finger. "I love you." He is worth it. He is worth destroying Felipe and Freyda. He is worth the fall of Victor Madden. I will fight for our freedom. He is worth it all.

His eyes are following my facial expressions. "Your mind is so sexy and devious."

"Only my mind is sexy?"

His mouth is on mine. When he kisses me, I can feel it all over my body. No one has ever done that to me; not even Bill. I put my hands on his shoulders and respond to him with my own passion. I want him so badly. I have always wanted him. Instantly he is on top of me. His fingers are everywhere and they are encouraging my body to respond to him. In order to be an obedient wife, I did as he wanted. I open my legs and he inserted three of his long, skilled fingers; he knew that I was ready. We just made love and I am not in the mood for that. I want him to fuck me. I begin to kiss and lick his neck. I kiss his neck and move to his mouth. When I nibble on his ear, he moans so deeply that it sounds like a growl. I whisper in his ear, "Will you fuck me, Eric?" This time I do hear a growl. Before I knew, he has taken his fingers from my wetness and replaced it with that gracious plenty in one quick thrust. It causes me to throw my head back and I see only stars. When he does that, it makes me gasp and grab his beautiful, tight bottom. I want to pull him deeper inside of me.

"Am I fucking you my wife?" I can't speak. I have my eyes closed from complete ecstasy. "Look at me lover. Let me look into your eyes while I fuck you." When I look at him, he asks me again, "Am I fucking you?"

"Yes baby," I moan. I can barely speak above a whisper. Eric kisses me and moans in my mouth. He presses his forehead to mine and looks at me with each thrust. Our bodies are dancing and claiming each other. He was still inside of me when he rolled me over on my side. He was spooning and giving me so much pleasure. He kisses my neck as I reach behind me and pull his head closer to my neck. Each thrust was fast and deep. "Fuck me baby." He lifts my leg and he gets deeper inside of me. He begins to lick my neck. He knows that I'm getting closer. I can feel myself tightening on his hardness. "Faster baby!" He pounds into me deeper and harder. "Oh God ... harder ... harder ... Now Eric; now!" He bits into my neck and he feeds deeply from me. We come together. His bite sends me flying and I'm carrying him with me. I can feel him cum inside of me and I love it. I want it to last forever. All too quickly it is over. He releases his fangs from my neck and he begins to lick my wounds.

Still moving inside of me he says, "My Sookie." He kisses my hair and pulls me into him. I was trying to get a grip on myself while I was spooning with my husband. He never pulled out of me; we stayed as one. My breathing was erratic and my heart was beating so fact. Then it dawns on me.

"You are my ex-husband now." He doesn't say anything. We just lie there. That makes me think of tomorrow and his pending marriage to Freyda. "Will you have to be bonded to her? You had told me before that it's not normal for vampires to bond. It gives them too much control over the other. Since she will be your wife, will you have to bond with her like you were to me?" He falls quiet and I can feel something coming that I don't like. I slowly release him from me and I look at his face. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea. "You will have to drink of her and she will drink of you. I remember." I sit up on the couch letting the arms fall around me.

Bart and Russell's marriage ceremony in Rhodes; that's how Eric and Freyda's ceremony will be. Eric had to cut the wrists of Bart and Russell and they bled into a goblet. They had to have a blood exchange. Bart took a sip and Russell took a sip; they drank until the goblet was empty. They had to do the blood exchange. I turn and look at Eric; a look at grief has replaced my happiness. Bart and Russell became so turned on after drinking each other's blood, that they practically took each other right there on the stage. They were so turned on by it, that Jake and I made fun of them. "You'll have to be married to her for one hundred years." I begin to cry. "I should not have come here." I get up from the couch and run to the bathroom and I lock myself in. I lean against the door and I let my legs give way. I can hear Eric outside; listening. "I am going to have to watch you drink from her and kiss her. Bloodlust is sexy to your kind. You won't be able to help yourself. You're going to have sex with her aren't you?"

"Sookie ..."

"I'm going to lose you. She has so much more to offer you. She's beautiful. She's eternal. She's rich and powerful. She's ..." My insecurities are getting the best of me.

"Not you." Eric punches a hole in the bathroom door and unlocks it. I scoot away from the door; sitting there on the floor crying. He comes in and stands me up in front of him; nakedness and all. "This is what I love." He placed his hand over my heart. "This. You give me life and I would not trade that for anything Sookie." I can't get past him drinking from her and kissing her and wanting to make love to her. He may not want to but still; bloodlust. I sit back on the floor and he sits with me.

"Just give me a minute. I just need to sit here and think." He agrees and he goes to the living room and waits on me. I just need a little time. My lips curl in disgust. I am almost nauseated. I can feel that Eric is troubled by my reaction and he has to feel the pain inside of me. "Ok Sookie," I say. "It's fine. You have been part of this world for a few years now and you should be used to it. This is not real. It has to be done." Suddenly I jump up from the bathroom. It has just dawned on me. I put my hand to my chest and I almost pass out. Eric stands and looks at me when I go into the living room. "I have to drink from Felipe and he has to drink from me. They will both have us inside of them. They will know our feelings." I step close to Eric and ask, "Will he have to bite me? They won't be able to cut me with the knife. Can't we have the same ceremony as you and I had?"

Eric takes my hand and leads me to the couch. "Because he is a king and there are kingdoms involved you will be expected to follow the same customs as a vampire queen. You cannot heal like a vampire so he will have to drink from you." Coldly Eric says, "He will have his choice of where to feed." I fall into his arms and sigh. This was never figured into my plan. "You did not think of this did you?" I stand up and pace around the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eric starts talking but I can't hear him. I can't focus at all. I hear something about hiding things, only telling partial truths, loving me, Felipe and Freyda are something or another, Brazilian wax and nipples. It makes absolutely no sense at all. I hear nothing else. Almost speaking to myself I say, "What am I going to do now?" I flop down on the recliner and I put my head in my hands. When I come back to my senses, I realize that Eric is watching me. "What?"

"You _are_ lying to me lover." He kneels before me and he is trying with all of his might to push his influence on me. "You will tell me of your plan. You will not do this alone."

I cross my eyes and say, "Give it up buddy. It did not work on me then and it will not work on me now." I blow him a raspberry and wait for the argument that I know is about to ensue. But to my surprise there is no argument. There is no anger in his eyes. He understands. There is no anger at all.

"You are a stubborn woman Sookie. We will speak of this tomorrow. We will not worry ourselves about this tonight. Come with me." He reaches for my hand. "We must rest. It is almost dawn." When I don't offer him my hand, he lifts me into his arms and begins to carry me to bed. "Why are you so damned stubborn Sookie?" While he's carrying me to our room, Pam and her date for the night come in. Here I am butt naked and pouting and being carried to bed by an equally naked vampire. Eric stops and turns to face the women and the look that is on Pam's date's face is priceless and funny. Poor Gwyn will never look at men the same.

"Hey Gwyn," I say. I see where her preferences lie.

Her mouth is gaped wide open as she looks at Eric's GP. He is not trying to hide himself. If anything, he's making her look. I smack his arm. "I cannot help it Sookie," he says. "I cannot hide such a gift." He winks at me and smiles.

"We'll be right back ladies." I point towards our room. Eric and I go into the light tight room next to Pam's and we put on the hotel robes. He leaves his robe open; smiling. "Tie it."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. Tie it." He does. There is a question that I need to know before we marry our perspective mates tomorrow. I have to ask before he goes to rest. I need to know. "Will they know that we have had each other's blood?" If she is aware, then my plan will fall through and then I, Sookie Stackhouse, will be Sookie De Castro for the rest of my life and that we cannot have.

"I haven't had enough of your blood for our bond to be complete; she will not feel you. The same goes with Felipe. We are not bonded like we were before therefore we should be fine. But I don't know what I am expected to do that when he has to feed from you." He looks grief stricken when he says that aloud. Shaking off the inevitable, he gives his belt on last tug and looks at me for my approval. I approve. Before we leave the room he asks, "Is Gwyn human? She has an otherness about her that I cannot pinpoint."

I nod. "As far as I know she is. I can read her thoughts." I would assume so. "Ready?" That was strange. I've noticed nothing different about her. I would think that if she were different Pam would know and if she were different Pam would definitely tell us.

We go back to the living room to join Pam and Gwyn. Pam is playing with Gwyn's hair and lightly kissing her lips. "So Gwyn why are you here?" I ask.

Pam looks insulted. "She is here because of me. She wanted to walk me back to our suite. She wanted to bid me good night." Gwyn kisses Pam and smiles. Gwyn whispers something in Pam's ear and it makes her fangs drop. Whatever it was, I'm glad that I did not have to hear it if it got that kind of a reaction.

Gwyn looks at me and says, "I did want to walk with her and kiss her goodnight," she says to Pam with a wink, "but I also needed to talk to Mrs. Northman; alone. I have a couple of messages for her." The vampires look at each other and Eric decides that he is digging his heels in and he's not going anywhere. He is visibly tense and unhappy with the idea of someone telling him that he needs to leave the room; especially a human. He crosses his arms across his chest and just stands there. Pam has decided that she's not leaving either.

"I will be fine. You two can go on and go to bed." I look at the clock and they have thirty minutes before bed. Eric begins to come over to take a seat and I stop him. "No Eric Northman. You need to go to rest. This room is not light tight. And anyway, you are getting married tomorrow."

I turn to Gwyn and drop my shields. I look back at Eric and tell him why she has come to speak with me. "She came to talk to me about my fitting tomorrow for my ceremonial gown and robe." Gwyn looks at me as if she is about to run from the room. I take her hand. "Don't be afraid. I'm a telepath and I don't make it a habit of reading people's minds unless I'm suspicious or I have to. I have to let him know that you are safe or he would throw you out before he goes to rest."

She looks at me surprised. "I'm not afraid. I can't believe that you told me that you are telepathic. Many supes don't reveal what they can do to a total stranger. They are very private." She is the first person to ever call me a supe and I am not a supe. I'm a human with some extra stuff.

Eric tells me to come walk with him to the bedroom. I look at her strangely before I go with Eric. I take his hand as we go to our room. After closing the door, I tell Eric that she is ok. "If I feel that I can't trust her I can take care of it myself. I will keep my shields down and I will stay on alert. I promise."

He says quietly, "I love you." He looked down at me with passion in his eyes. I would love to make love with him one last time but it is too close to sunrise.

I stand on my tip toes and I kiss him. "I love you so much. Even after tomorrow, I'll love you." He kisses me one last time before I leave the room. "Don't secure the room. I will be here once she's gone." He watches me as I leave. Gwyn is walking back to the couch after saying her good nights to Pam. Before she gives me the messages, we need to get some things straight before we go any further, Ms. Gwyn and me.

"I really appreciate you coming to give me the messages but I do feel that there is something that you need to know. I'm not a supe."

She doesn't seem the least bit fazed by my response. She gets up and walks to the bar and pours herself a drink. "Well, yeah you are. How many humans are telepathic _and_ fairies? How many humans are telepathic for that matter?" As she is fixing herself a drink, she offers me one.

"No thank you." She is really making herself comfortable.

She continues to speak. "You are the most talked about supe here. You are an extraordinary fae not to be a full fae. You stand up to vampires. You are not the least bit afraid of anyone. You surprise them all. You are amazing from what I understand. You have many admirers; vampires, weres, humans that may be a bit odd. It's not normal for fairies to want to be around vampires. They are normally on the lookout because of the fear of being drained." She looks in the cabinet over the bar and grabs a bag of chips. "Would you like some chips?"

"No thank you." I'm not the only one that's extraordinary. Gwyn is in an extraordinary class all of her own; extraordinarily rude. I mean really? She is just like Jason.

Without missing a beat, Gwyn keeps right on talking. "Katie says that you are more of a mystic and not a supe. She says that all beings from the Realm are mystics. That means that you are magical and powerful. You don't change form and you don't live forever but you can live for years and years. I don't see what the difference is but you can't argue with Katie. Maybe that's why Victor wants you. Maybe he knows what you are to become." She shrugs her shoulders and keeps talking. "Katie says that fairies are intoxicating; not just their blood but because their life force is so strong. Katie says it is a trait that you all can't help. She has known many fairies but none like you."

What does she mean by that? Is a Katie a supe? But I could read her mind. Are they both supes? They have the brain patterns of humans. Their minds are freely open to me. Are they being made to keep their minds open to me? "Gwyn, are ...?" I begin to speak but motor mouth keeps right on talking.

Gwyn moves closer to me and she wants to hold my hand but she doesn't. I 'hear' that she doesn't want to offend me. "Katie and I were really scared for you tonight. We thought that you and Mr. Northman were going to be executed or something. We were told not to be too hasty with our actions. We were prepared for battle. Then we found out that you two were being made to end your marriage. The look on your faces; I've never seen such pain. When you two left for your date, we just knew that nothing could tear you two apart. A vampire and a fae in love? That is so new to the supernatural world. No one really believed that vampires could love anyway. Your husband has changed many ideas when it comes to that."

"Why is it believed that they can't love?" That surprises me. Everybody can love.

"Because they're dead sweetie! He's a corpse and they don't have feelings; until now," she says to me with surprise in her voice and a look of disbelief on her face. "When you two came back and you begged him to leave with you, I've never seen anything sadder. Our hearts broke for you. I'm glad that you realized that running would not be the answer." How did she know that? This time she does take my hand. Her voice changes. It sounds like the wind; it's so soft and beautiful. "By the look on your face, you realized that running has never solved anything. It's better to stay and fight for what you believe in and what you want. We believe in love. Anything that you need, we will help you."

I can feel and hear her sincerity. "Thank you. I appreciate that." But that does not mean I trust her. If I won't tell Eric and Pam my plan, what makes her think that I will tell her? I have gotten no sign that she is trustworthy and I'm not telling her a thing. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Before I tell you why I'm here I have to tell you this. Guess what?" She sounds like a teenager again. That must not have been a real question because she never gave me a chance to answer. "Katie got to meet that were-tiger Quinn. She is crazy for his eyes. They danced all night long. I think they have a date tomorrow night. How cool is that? We've been here for three days and have already met potential mates. Anyway, Quinn and Katie, they were so sweet together. While they were dancing, Pam came over to talk to me. I am so into her; when I met her last night, I was like, wow. She is so hot. You know, I have never been around any vampires much less dated one. I really like her. She is hot. I really want to go to the wedding with her. Do you think that she would ...?"

"Gwyn, we can talk about this later. It is almost 6 am and you still haven't told me why you're here."

She started laughing. "You have to forgive me. I love to talk. I'm a rambler; forgive me for that. Anyway, Katie and I are supposed to come and get you tomorrow evening; well this evening, to help you with your wedding. We have to assist you in getting ready and stuff. Anything that you need, you are to let us know. De Castro told us that you are to be waited on hand and foot. We are to start getting you ready by 4 pm. Your dress has already been chosen and so has your ceremonial rode. Mr. Northman's and Freyda's colors are maroon and white. Your colors with Felipe are going to be white and gold." The look on my face must speak volumes. "I'm so sorry."

I am not going to be sad because tomorrow I'm going to be free. My first concern is find out who Katie and Gwyn really are. "How did you come to work for De Castro?"

She laughs. "The answer to that question is that Mr. Cataliades got us the jobs. He had to."

"Do we need to go to the hall and talk?" I ask. Pam said that this room is not safe.

"They can't hear us. Those cameras and such have already been taken care of. We can speak freely here.

"How do you know Mr. Cataliades and why did he have to get you and Katie these jobs?"

"He's a friend of the family. He's known our family for years. Mr. Cataliades will arrive today to speak with you directly. As you know he is an attorney and there is so much paperwork that has to be signed and filed for these vampire weddings. You have to sign some papers for your wedding. There is a lot that you will have to do before your wedding. Mr. Cataliades works so hard and he is always tired. Anyway, he was going to send Diantha but she's not friendly enough. You know Diantha?"

"Yes I know her."

"Well he got us the jobs because we were needed." She looks at me as if to say, _Why else would anyone get a job?_

"What is the next message that you have for me?"

"Your next message is that Mr. Cataliades sent us to tell you that you will not do this alone. Katie and I were sent to help you. Niall would never let anything happen to you. Niall has been keeping tabs on you. He loves you. You have the 'essential spark'. You are the light to our world and you are of his blood."

When she mentions Niall, I get excited. I feel so relieved to hear that he has been missing me. I miss him so much. I have been craving to see my great-grandfather and to find out that he has been watching me makes me feel better to know that he is near. I really miss him. "I have been missing Niall. Will it be fine if I call him after this is done?" Claude pointed out that my changes would cause me to miss Niall. He said that I would want to be with Niall a lot more than normal and I do. It's almost as if I need him as much as I need Eric.

"Oh yeah; it will be fine. He has been missing you something awful. He speaks of you proudly. When Uncle Dermot ..."

"What do you mean 'Uncle Dermot' and what do you mean that you and Katie were sent to help me? Are we family?" I ask. I have more family than I know what to do with and for that I am grateful.

"Just a minute Impatient Irma." She smiles and her voice goes back to being soft and beautiful. "When Uncle Dermot gave you the phone and you did not call great-grandfather when you got in Las Vegas, he was very upset. He said that you are the most stubborn young woman and he knew that you would have possibly come up with a plan of your own. He said that would you be too proud to ask for help. He said that you were meant to be with the Viking. He is your protector and that he loves you. When Eric looks at you, you can tell that he loves you. Anyway, he said that it is his responsibility to look after you; being that you are so fragile and all. But he did want you to know to call him. He'll only come if you need him. He was very upset when I called him and told him about the wedding to De Castro."

I am speechless; absolutely speechless. This would a moment that Eric and Pam would love to witness. She looks at my face and she sees that I am surprised. She laughs and laughs. Whatever Gwyn is, she is a joyous creature because she has laughed and talked without reservation the entire time she has been here.

"You fairies are so amusing," she says as she touches my face. "Now, I will tell you, Katie and I are pixies. We love to make people happy but our viciousness is our greatest attribute. Killing is one of our favorite past times." When she says that, her green eyes go black. "We will succeed. So what if we all don't come out alive? We'll save you. Niall said that is what is most important. You do know that you are changing right?"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," I say softly.

"Anyway, Niall was saying words that I haven't heard in years when he found out that you were marrying such an evil vampire. De Castro is no good at all. Any promises he makes to you, are about as honorable as he is. And he has no honor. Turning you against your will, is not beneath him. Be careful." She looks at me with concern. "The night of your marriage, you must not go anywhere alone with him. It will be the end of you."

"I promise." She has scared me. What if I have to be alone with him? No; that is not an option. Should I tell Eric and Pam? Maybe I should bring the cluviel dor with me to the ceremony. Without realizing, I have started pacing the room.

"Dearest Sookie, I swear to you; you will be protected. This is your battle but you will not have to stand alone." She pats the seat beside her for me to sit down.

As I sit with her, I see that she is being honest with me and I do believe. I will not have to stand alone. "Thank you so much." She hugs me and it makes me feel so much better. "Thank you."

After patting my arm, Gwyn goes back to her teenage voice. "Anyway, the names that Niall was calling de Castro; some of the words have been taken out of our everyday language because they are so bad." She starts to whisper, "If he weren't the prince he would have to pay a fine for using such language. Listen at me rambling on again." She shakes her head and she starts to giggle. "Now, you get some rest and we will see you this evening." Gwyn gives me a kiss on the cheek and says, "We fairies and pixies have to stick together. I'll be back later on this evening cousin." With a simple wink, she is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Loyalty, Love, and Honor

******Disclaimer*******

All main characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine

You all have been so great with the reviews and I want to thank you so much! I hope that you all enjoy it and I really hope that I have not let you all down.

You will get more in the next couple of days. Please let me know of any mistakes and I will fix. I appreciate the beach issue that was brought to my attention.

I appreciate you all so much! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Barely opening my eyes, I hear banging. I hear banging over and over and over again. Where is that banging coming from? I roll over and throw my leg over Eric's and I just lie there. I squeeze my eyes shut hoping that it will make the banging stop. All I need is just a little more time. I just want another hour of sleep. I don't ask for much; just one more hour of sleep and I will be ready for tonight. BANG, BANG, BANG! Please stop with the banging already! I finally sit up in bed and decide to listen for what the noise is. After much concentration, I know that it's the door; someone's banging on the door. I pull on my robe and head for the living room.<p>

As grumpily as I can, I ask "Who is it?"

"It is I my dear Miss. Stackhouse." I would know that proper sounding voice anywhere.

When I open the door, he is standing there smiling at me. "Hi Mr. Cataliades; will you please come in? I am so sorry that I've over slept. Gwynnie told me that you were coming this morning." I step aside so that he can enter.

He stares at me joyfully. "I am so glad to see you again. No doubt Gwynnie kept you up quite late with her excessive talking. Once she gets started, it is hard to get her to calm down; much less stop," he states warmly.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Mr. Cataliades and yes; Gwynnie can talk your head off." Mr. Cataliades looks at me baffled. "That's just a saying." I yawn and ask for forgiveness. "I haven't had much sleep. If you don't mind I will go take my shower and you can order us some breakfast or lunch; which is better suited for this hour. I don't know what time it is but whatever you order will be fine. I won't be long."

"No problem my dear," he says.

After I shower, I put on a sleeveless blue dress with lavender flowers and a pair of lavender flip flops. The color makes me realize that I need to work on my tan. I won't have time to do it today. After brushing my teeth, I put on a little lipstick and brush my hair into a ponytail. After a second of deciding that I am acceptable enough to be seen in public, well the living room at least, I go and join Mr. Cataliades for our meal. While walking to the dining area, I decide that I am feeling pretty good taking into consideration what day it is. I think that it all has to do with last night. The love of my life; Eric Northman.

I look at the clock and I see that I have only gotten three hours of sleep. It is ten o'clock in the morning. Oh, my goodness. No bride, willing or reluctant, should have bags under her eyes. Well, at least I can ask a few questions about my new found cousins.

Mr. Cataliades has ordered everything on the menu it appears; eggs, bacon, sausage, grits, oatmeal, hashbrowns, gravy, danishes, toast, pancakes, fruit, orange juice, and coffee. He must really be hungry because he's eaten most of it. When he sees me, he delicately wipes his mouth with his napkin and he stands. He stands and waits for me to sit. "Thank you," I say. His appetite is almost as big as his belly. I think back to the way he ate that ham sandwich that I fixed for him a few months ago. I don't think he chewed it.

He begins to smile. "So Miss. Stackhouse, I hear that you are working on your second marriage? I do recognize that it is against your wishes but your second marriage none the less." He gives me a jolly belly laugh. HA, HA, HA.

After making myself a bowl of fruit and oatmeal, I respond. "Yeah, it is against my wishes. But at least you got a good laugh because of it."

He reaches across the table and touches my hand. "I am sorry for that my dear. It is funny but I was not making light of your situation." And why did you apologize if you still think it's funny? "Please forgive me; I am sorry. After breakfast we must talk; there are a few formalities that we must go over and you must sign some paperwork that have to do with your pending marriage to King de Castro."

"Ok."

There were twinkles in his eyes when he spoke to me. I think that he really likes me. He has saved me many times and I really appreciate that. He has always gone out of his way to help me. I now know that it is because he was friends with my real grandfather but he has helped none the less. "I'm sorry that things have not been going well Miss. Stackhouse." After he takes a sip of his coffee he asks, "Do you still have it?"

"Yes. But I don't know what to wish for. Should I use it for tonight? Would that work in our best interest? It would sure keep things from getting bloody."

"No, my dear child; using it for that reason would be a complete and total waste. You keep that for something extraordinary for yourself; something that you want more than anything. The cluviel dor is meant for you to use on your greatest wish. You will know what to use it for."

He always knows what to say. "How are things with you? Are you still being hunted by your many enemies?" He told me that he has just as many enemies as I have and that has to be a lot. When he came for a visit, he was being chased by some gray things that I had never seen before. When they caught his scent, I had never seen Mr. Cataliades move as fast as he moved that day.

"I am safe now. None of the 'hunters' who came to, shall we say detain me, have survived," he smiles an unsettling smile. It's a smile that would make a normal person feel a bit on edge. I feel safe. "It was a joyous occasion to tear them apart." The rest of the meal is eaten in silence.

After breakfast is done, I ask Mr. Cataliades a question. "Who are Gwynnie and Katie and why were they sent to look after me?"

Before he answers me, he calls the front desk receptionist and tells her to have someone come to the suite and clean away our breakfast dishes. After he makes the call he says to me, "They are your cousins and they were sent to protect you. Come," he says as he leads me to the cleaner end of the table."

There is a knock at the door and Mr. Cataliades lets the guys in so that they can clean up the breakfast dishes. He watches them closely. He never lets them out of his sight. I ask them to leave the fruit, danishes, and coffee. Gwynnie and Katie may be hungry when they come by later. Once the room service attendants are gone, he picks up from where he left off. "You are a very special lady and important to Niall. You are the future to the Fairy Realm." He raises his hand before I can ask how. "When it is time, you will know. Only Niall can tell you why you're so important to your kin. You are truly a Brigant my child; proud and stubborn." He begins to laugh. "You are going against the vampire community alone; planning to kill a king and a queen. Only a Brigant would have such nerve."

"I came up with my plan at the spur of the moment. How did you know of it?"

"I gave you my gift of telepathy; _my_ gift. If I'm close enough, I can read your thoughts. They come to me as if they are my own. Your Uncle Dermot called me, reluctantly I might add, and he told me that you had a quandary that you would not speak of. Once that call was done, I made it my objective to find out what you are up to. And I approve; your plan is feasible. As you know, I have always been watching you. I promised Fintan that I would always protect you. That is a promise that I intend to maintain."

"So enters Gwynnie and Katie?"

He laughs his jolly laugh. "They are beautiful young ladies are they not? You will have much fun with them. They love music and dancing. You need a couple of good friends. They are exceptionally helpful and extraordinarily lethal." With that bit of information he beams proudly; it's almost as if he made them as deadly as they are. And from the look that he gives me, he is responsible for their deadliness. "They are protective of their charge and are deceptive to their enemies. But your pixies are unique; they are part fae. They may be joyous creatures but they believe in punishing their enemies." After giving me that information on my pixie/fae cousins, he meticulously starts to shift through the papers that he takes from his briefcase. I watch with my mouth wide open, ready to catch flies Gran might say, as he lays out stacks of papers in front of me.

Looking weighed down by the papers before me, I think of my cousins' safety. Why would he tell me how vicious they are? Why would that be of any importance? "They will not be hurt will they? Gwynnie said that some will die for me. This will not happen right?"

"Not in this fight my dear Miss. Stackhouse. This battle is yours and yours alone; only if it's more than you can handle will others assist you. They will only step in at that time." He sighs and takes a seat beside me. "We need to discuss your pending marriage. Each contract will be explained with their proper meaning and why your signature is necessary."

I smooth down my dress and prepare myself for a long day of signing. "Ok. I am ready."

The first contract dealt with my allowance. I had to sign a paper on my monthly allowance? There is no way I am going to need a monthly allowance of that amount. "Mr. Cataliades, is this correct? Why would I need such a large amount of money every month?"

He looks as if I've started speaking Japanese in a French restaurant. "Because of your new status my dear. You will have a new home to furnish, a new car to purchase, new clothes to buy. There is so much that a queen has to be financially prepared for." He stands there smiling waiting for me to sign.

The second part of the first contract states that any monies my future husband is entitled to will belong to me upon his final death. Maybe I should not sign any of these since I plan on killing him. "You can sign these contracts, my dear. Just because you plan something it does mean that it will happen." He hands me the pen and I sign. One good thing is that the contract also states that anything that I have when I come into the marriage will also be given to my husband upon my death. I can deal with that. I may not have much but at least he could maybe get something out of it.

The second contract is dealing with all of his properties such as any houses, cars, or kingdoms that he is in rule of. When I read this contract I don't agree to it. It states that I am _'not aware of any assets before our marriage is to take place'_. I am cautious about signing this paper. "But I am aware of his kingdoms. I cannot sign this. I would be double-dealing. And that is not what I do. Can I wait until the ceremony to sign this contract? I want to be sure that he realizes what it says before I sign my name to it. Vampires are tricky and he could do anything to me if I falsely sign this contract." Gran raised no fool.

Mr. Cataliades looks shocked. "Yes my dear," he says. He smiles and pats me on the back proudly. "I will make him aware of this during the contract signing." The three other contracts deal with positions in the kingdoms, filling those positions, and different stuff. Mr. Cataliades told me that those were safe to sign without his present. Businesses that we will run. I had to sign papers dealing with his personal bank accounts that are in different countries. The different homes that he owns in different countries. This is too much.

The sixth contract states that I was not signing these contracts under duress. "I'm getting married under duress. Is that the same thing?" Mr. Cataliades laughs and shakes his head no. "I didn't think so." I signed.

The last contract entitles me to everything; nothing will keep me from obtaining any of my future husband's assets. No one can dispute the validity of any of the stipulations in these contracts. After the confused look on my face, Mr. Cataliades explains that no matter what, even if there are complaints, anything that he has is mine. "Why is he doing this?"

"He seems to have very strong feelings for you Miss. Stackhouse. It has been brought to my attention that he has been watching you long before he took over the Queen's former kingdoms. Do not trust him. No matter what he offers you, he is a sly devil." He has been watching me?

"I cannot sign these. Can we save these as well?"

Mr. Cataliades agrees to that as well. After all of this paper signing, I have about fifteen minutes before Gwynnie and Katie show up. "When do these stipulations take effect?"

"As soon as the marriage ceremony is done and the contracts are signed; you will be his wife and legally entitled to everything that belongs to him."

"Shit. I am going to end up being a kept woman after all. I guess it won't be so bad will it Mr. C?"

Mr. Cataliades laughs and laughs. "I like that nickname. No one else has ever been so brave but for you, it is satisfactory." Getting serious, he says to me, "There's a lot at stake Miss. Stackhouse."

I cut him off. "You have known me too long to call me Miss. Stackhouse. Please call me Sookie."

He agrees. "Sookie, you need to understand that there is a lot at stake." He tells me that I will need protection. I will need to surround myself with humans and vampires that I trust. "You will know who you can and cannot trust. Those that present themselves to you on this day will stand with you everyday thereafter." He talked and I listened. I asked questions and he answered them. "I hope that I have supplied you with sufficient enough answers Sookie?"

I stand and walk to Mr. Cataliades and I give him a hug. "Yes you have. You have been a great friend and a great confidante. I am appreciative for all that you have done for me." With that Gwynnie and Katie knock at the door. Without me letting them in, they both enter.

They are both happy and as excited as they were yesterday. "Well come on in!" I say them sarcastically.

"We have," says Katie. She looks at me as if I've lost half of my brain. "Do you not see us?" I sigh; supernatural beings and mystics have no handle on what sarcasm is at all. It is wasted on them. They begin to fix themselves something to eat. I am glad that I had the attendants leave the fruit, danishes, and coffee for them but I need to set down some ground rules for my cousins. They are just plain rude.

"Look ladies, we have to be respectful of the others space. You can't just walk into someone's home or suite for that matter and take whatever you want. You have to ask if it's ok." I look at them expecting them to understand what I just said.

They don't. "Yes we can," they say at the same time. "We are family." They ignore me and keep eating. Without looking up they say, "Hello Desmond. How are you this evening?"

He goes over and kisses each girl on the tops of their heads. "Find my dear girls. You're looking quite beautiful today." And they are. They both have almond shaped eyes that are the color of the deepest green. Their complexion is almost the color of caramel. Gwynnie has the reddest, thickest hair and it is so beautiful. Katie's hair is jet black. Their bodies are flawless. I must have the curviest body in the fairy family. I look at my wide hips, full breasts, full lips, and compare my full frame to their slender frames. I sigh. Their sundresses fit them so tightly and flawlessly they look like second skins on them. And Katie has just wolfed down three cream cheese danishes.

"You're beautiful Miss. Stackhouse," Mr. Cataliades whispers to me. "Girls I was just telling your cousin of your pixie/fae heritage." Evenly, he looks at them and says, "No interference if none is needed. Are we understood?" When that is said, the smiles have left the girls' faces.

"Yes sir," they both say. Gwynnie says, "Damn, I haven't tasted fighting blood in ages. That's the best blood; it's filled with anger and fear." She looks at me and sees the shocked look on my face. "I only have the urge for blood when I am in battle. Don't worry cousin; you'll be safe." She winks at me and both sisters start to laugh.

Mr. Cataliades begins to put the signed contracts in his briefcase and he puts the unsigned contracts in a separate compartment. As he prepares to leave, he kisses both of my cheeks. "If this were a happy occasion I would congratulate you Sookie. Because it is not, I will bid you good day and good luck and I will definitely see you tonight." He turns to Gwynnie and Katie and bids them a fond farewell.

Katie asks me, "Are you ok with us being sent here to protect you?"

I think for a moment and decide that I am ok with it. "Yeah I'm ok. You can never have too much family or too many friends. I'm kinda glad that you've been brought into my life." I stand up and look at the two ladies and smile. "I am proud of my family. Even if you want to taste battle ridden blood."

Gwynnie punches Katie in the arm and laughs. "I told ya!"

"While we're going to my fitting, maybe you ladies can explain to me the importance of my fae heritage and your pixie/fae heritage; that Gwynnie so conveniently left out." I look at her when I say that. She just shrugs her shoulders and eats another bite of fruit.

"We are not allowed to discuss our heritages. It is not time. I don't know if Desmond should have. Anyway, just know that because we are different, we bring new life and magic to our world. You will find out when it is time but not before then. I know that Desmond told you that Niall would be the one to tell you. You think you're sneaky but not quite sneaky enough. But I will tell you this; you know our father," Katie says.

"First off, I am not sneaky and how would I know your father?"

"Think," says Gwynnie.

I only know three male fairies; Niall, Uncle Dermot and Claude. And they call Dermot uncle. Niall is not the lover type; maybe I think that because he's my grand … then it hits me! I turn to them with my hand over my mouth. I am in complete astonishment. I burst into giggles. "Claude? Openly gay, 'I only date construction workers' Claude?" I can't stop laughing. I remember him telling me that he has walked on the other side before but he _never_ told me that he has children. Claudine never told me for that matter.

Gwynnie looks offended. "Yes. He is our father."

"Claude slept with a woman more than once?" I didn't mean to say it so loud but this is just too much. I cannot _wait_ to get home. I'm going to Hooligan's and I'm going to have the most fun with this bit of information. My gay fairy cousin is a father to pixies. "Please forgive me Gwynnie and Katie. I do apologize but Claude has always seemed to have an aversion to women; humans and supes."

"We are twins and he only slept with her once," Katie says. "It must have been an experiment because he never did it again. I never understood why he did not sleep with a fairy since their numbers are low. Anyway, he's a good dad. I know that supes are open when it comes to sex. We have been wasting time. We need to go and get you fitted."

They start towards my bedroom but stop. Gwynnie says, "May we use your bathroom?" They look at each other and laugh and keep going towards the bathroom without waiting for an answer. Once they are done, they say that they are ready.

"Will I be able to come back to the suite before we go to the ceremonial hall?"

"Yeah; we all can get dressed here and we'll walk down together," Katie says. "We have an appointment to get our hair styled and make up done but all that is after your fitting. Everything should fit perfectly but the session is just for us to be on the safe side. They will deliver the gown to the room aft …"

"No. No one is allowed in this room if I am not here. When we are ready to come back, we will bring it up. I don't know them and I damn well don't trust them." After a moment of thinking, I ask them to wait in the hallway. I go to my room and get the fairy blood and the cluviel dor so that I can find a proper hiding place for them. I get a pair of scissors and cut a slit in the pillow. In between the stuffing, I stash my wish box. After putting my pillowcase back on the pillow I make sure that the cluviel dor not noticeable. It isn't. Once I close my door, I put the 'Do Not Disturb' tag on that door.

I take my fairy blood to the kitchen and put it in a Ziploc bag. I put that in the fridge behind the Red Bull. I go into Eric's room and just look at him. He wants to help me but how can he help me without getting in trouble? I love him too much for that. I got! I look in the desk drawer and grab a pad and pen so that I can leave him a note. He may not want to do it but if we are to be together after this plan is done, there are things that we each have to do that we don't want to do. There is no choice. As long as he knows that I love him and only him, he should understand. As long as I know and I do, that he loves me, we can endure this. I sign the letter with much love. I kiss the letter and lay it by the bed so that he will see it as soon as he rises. I will give him something of me before I go for the fitting. I know what to give him.

I go back to the bathroom and cut my finger. I go into Eric's room and I sit on the bed and put my bloody finger to his mouth. I look at him and in his 'sleeping' face, I see my future. I lean down and kiss the corner of his mouth. "I love you." Before I leave, I turn to look at him once more. "This will be the last night that you will ever have to rise without me being by your side."

* * *

><p>It is 4:30 by the time we get to my fitting. Felipe has reserved the entire room for me and my so-called wedding party. Jorge is the guy that is doing my fitting. "Miss. Stackhouse, how are you today?" he asks. He has the nerve to turn his nose up at me as I am beneath him. We are both service workers and one is no better than the other.<p>

I drop my shields. "I am fine thank you." Jorge does not like me. He has always been hoping that Felipe would find him attractive and give him a chance. I guess he is not into men Jorge. He goes back to get my gown and when he returns I am surprised at how beautiful the gown is. He holds it up so that we can all get a look.

"Are you ready to try it on?" he asks. I nod my response and Jorge leads me to the dressing room and Katie decides to come with me. Katie helps me with my gown. The zipper is not very long; maybe it's because there isn't much fabric in the back to hold together. Once I am put together, Katie gasps. "You are beautiful! Close your eyes. When you look into the mirror you will be surprised at how you look."

"No."

"Come on," she says. "Please Sookie?" She gives me the 'You're my only friend' look. I fell for it.

"Ok." I say. I give Katie my hand as she leads me from the dressing room. When we get to the mirrors I hear Gwynnie gasp.

"Now," says Katie. When I open my eyes I see that my gown is so beautiful. It is absolutely beautiful. Why do I have to look like this and I'm marrying the likes of Felipe De Castro? I model the gown for myself and it is an amazing fit. I am surprised. My gown is form fitting. The back is cut down very low and barely covers my bottom. The bodice is sweetheart and covers the girls fairly well. The color of my gown is white with gold brocade designs. The bottom of the dress is flared and made of tulle. My shoes are white with very high heels. My 'robe' isn't really a robe at all. It's a white satin bolero jacket.

"I never expected this," I whisper to myself.

"Sookie you are so beautiful."

There is my best friend. "Thank you Pam." I look down at myself and smile. "I wish that Eric was the one that I would be standing with on that stage tonight. Where is he?"

Pam walks to me slowly and says, "He's getting ready. He told me to give you this." She hands me a letter. Pam takes my hand and kisses it. "He does not want to do this Sookie; not even for you. He is really against doing what you have asked him to do. He is torn by the betrayal and the thought of not being able to help you. Do you still want him to do this?"

I nod as I take the letter. With the way that this gown fits, there will be no need for any alterations. "Gwynnie; zipper please," I say. She has unzipped me and I head to the dressing room. After taking off my gown, I sit on the couch in read the letter from my Viking.

_My dearest Sookie,_

_Last night was the happiest night of my existence._

_To be with you was all that I could have hoped for. I never expected to be with you again. You said that last night was your first Christmas all over again._

_It was my first Christmas; ever. _

_I don't know what your plan is but whatever happens,_

_I love you Sookie Northman._

_You will always be wife._

_Your husband in every way,_

_Eric Northman_

I sit there and cry. Pam comes in and holds me. We don't speak; just she lets me cry. After a few seconds she says, "He told me to tell you thank you." I just lean on my friend's shoulder and cry.

"Ok. Will you tell him that I love him?" I whimper. Pam takes a tissue from the vanity and hands it to me. "Pam he has to do this. I will be ok."

"Yes my friend."

I kiss Pam's face and tell her that I am fine. "You can go. I'll get dressed and be right out." I put Eric's letter in my dress bag. I will keep this letter for the rest of my days.

When I go to the fitting area, there is no sign of Gwynnie or Pam. Jorge takes the gown from me and says that he will bring the dress to my suite before the ceremony. "No you won't. You will give it to Katie and she'll take it to my suite." I correct him instantly.

"But Felipe …"

I put my hand up in the stop motion. "I don't really care what Felipe said. Give the dress to Katie now and she will take it to the suite. Don't make me say it again." Obviously he knows that I'm serious because he decides to give the dress to Katie. "Thank you." I drop my shields. Jorge's attitude needs an adjustment. I'm just the one to do it.

'_I can't believe he wants to marry the likes of you. You are disrespectful and whatever Felipe says should not be disputed. You are marrying a king for pity's sake.'_ Jorge thinks.

"Who cares what you can and cannot believe? He's marrying me because he wants what he wants." Jorge looks as if a ghost just kicked him in the ass. "Felipe likes it when I speak my mind. I don't believe in kissing his ass or anyone else's. Next time keep your thoughts to yourself if you want to keep your job."

"Yes ma'am."

"We are also taking these three gowns as well." Katie 'buys' gowns for herself, Pam, and Gwynnie. Jorge wants to stop her but he changes his mind. Katie laughs. "You are magnificent. I'll be right back. I will meet you and Gwynnie in the salon."

I look around for Gwynnie and I do not see her. I go back to the dressing room and I see and hear more than I had planned on. Pam and Gwynnie are really 'into' each other. "Excuse me," I say rather quickly. I look at my nails. It's been five minutes. I look at my legs. It's been ten minutes. After twenty more minutes, they each come from the room looking as if they had to run a 45 mile marathon in fifteen minutes. I look at them both and say, "I mean you couldn't take that upstairs? Really?"

"What for?" asks Gwynnie. She turns and kisses Pam and tells her that she will be in my suite getting ready. "We can leave together from there." They kiss again and Pam leaves. Gwynnie has the nerve to try and take my hand.

"Oh no you don't! I know where your fingers have been and they will not touch my hand! I can make it on my own." Gwynnie laughs.

She is smiling and is so happy. "I really like Pam. I could stay with her. We could have a good life together don't 'cha think? I've only known her for two days but I'm really happy with her."

That makes me happy. Pam deserves happiness after all that she has been through. Maybe Gwynnie can make her happier than Pam's been in awhile. "I'm glad. Pam is good person. She's very loyal and protective; just like me. I expect the same from you." She may be my cousin but I've known Pam a lot longer.

"I promise," she says. She catches me off guard and kisses my lips.

"You bitch!" I punch her as hard as I can. It's almost as if she didn't feel it because she is laughing.

"Awww get over it. You kiss Eric after he has tasted you." That is the logic that she uses.

"It's mine Gwynnie! It's ok if I kiss Eric then because it is mine!"

We speak no more on the way to the stylist. As soon as we get there, I asked Glenda to get me a hot cup of coffee. Just as Glenda comes back with my coffee, Katie comes from around the corner mad as hell. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you. We only have three hours to get ready. What the hell have you been doing Gwynnie?" Katie steps into Gwynnie and sniffs. "I should have known."

As much as I hate to, Gwynnie and I laugh. Our stylists come over and get to work as fast as they can. We all wear simple styles. My hair is going to hang loose over my back with thick curls all over. Gwynnie's thick red hair is put in a banana clip and has been curled into springy curls. She has curly tendrils that are only going to frame the left side of her beautiful face. Katie's hair is going to be the simplest of us all; straight. No frills, no exceptions.

After we get our hair, make up, and nails done, we head to the perfume counter. I get three bottles; Obsession for Eric, lilac, and one perfume bottle that's solid gold and antique. It is one of the perfume bottles with the little squirt ball on the side. It's beautiful. Gran would have loved this.

Our next stop is the jewelry store; all on Felipe's dime. Gwynnie gets an emerald choker and a pair of emerald green studded earrings. It looks amazing against her caramel skin and red hair. Katie opts for black onyx drop earrings and a black onyx pendant. When it's my turn to choose my jewelry, the jeweler says that mine has already been selected. When he puts the jewelry on me, I am in awe. The earrings have to weigh at least a pound each. They are diamond teardrop earrings. The pendant is a teardrop and set in solid gold. The bracelet is a diamond cuff. "The guards will walk you to your suite Miss. Stackhouse."

With my hand placed over the pendant I say, "Ok." When I and my cousins turn to leave I get the surprise of my life. I scream and I jump up and down. The guards go on alert. "Bill!" I jump into his arms and I kiss him all over his face. "What are you doing here?" I ask as he puts me down.

"I've come to see you get married." He sounds heartbroken. "I'll never get my chance will I?"

"Oh Bill," I say. I hear someone behind me clearing her throat. When I look, there's Thalia, Maxwell, Indira, Rasul, Mustapha, Rubin, and Immanuel. "You all came for my wedding? Why?" They presented themselves to me this night. They are my loyal protectors that Mr. C. was speaking about.

I notice that the guards are walking away. They realize that I don't their protection after all. Thalia answers, "We did not know whether or not we would ever see you again so we decided to come to Vegas and let you know that we are thinking of you." I begin to 'mist'. "Please Sookie, your make-up." To my surprise she hugs me. "You have always been good to our Master and he loves you."

"You've never been nice to anyone before." Thalia laughs. I hear my cousins in the background clearing their throats and I just now realize my blunder. "I'm sorry everyone. These ladies here are my cousins, Gwynnie and Katie." After all of the introductions are done, they get drops of fang and nods of appreciation. Katie keeps staring at Bill. I watch her. She 'makes' him look at her. Finally he does look at her.

She extends her hand to him and he takes it. "I'm Katie." She looks at him as if she wants him. She looks at him as if he should know her. What about Quinn? Before I can ask, I hear my most favorite voice of all time.

"How are you Miss. Sookie?" It's Bubba. I take a running leap and jump into Bubba's arms and I hug him as tight as I can.

"Oh Bubba; you came to see me?"

"I'd never miss seeing you Miss. Sookie. You're my girl." Bubba puts me down and tells me that I am beautiful. When I look at my vampires, Mustapha, and Immanuel I realize that this could be the last time I see them all if my plan fails. "How's Mr. Eric?"

"I don't know. He's probably as sad as I am. Why don't you all go see him and then you can come back to my suite. I have two light tight rooms and Gwynnie here, will go to the front desk now and get you all the best rooms here." They all agree and Gwynnie goes to book their rooms. When she comes back, she gives each vampire, were, and human their room keys. The other vampires go to see Eric but Bill stays with me.

I tell Katie and Gwynnie that they can go ahead to the suite. "I'll be right up." Katie looks at Bill and blushes. She is really acting shy around him. We'll discuss this later. They do not leave me. They really are my protectors.

Once we are on the elevator, Bill asks, "Why?" Katie and Gwynnie keep their heads down and do not speak.

"We can only be free like this Bill. I have no other choice."

"Sookie, you do not understand who you are dealing with."

I give Bill a stern look but keep my voice as calm as I can. "He doesn't understand who he's dealing with. I am not weak Bill Compton. I don't need you, Eric, or Pam battling for me. I am capable; either you let me do this or you can go back to Bon Temps."

"I love you Sookie. I'll always love you." I hear Katie whimper. I turn to look at her and Gwynnie is holding Katie in her arms. She has the saddest look on her beautiful face. Why is she so sad?

When we get off on our floor, Gwynnie and Katie walk ahead of us and go on in the room. "I love you too Bill but you have to let me do this. If you do not, I will make is so that you cannot come to the ceremony. I will have you banned." He looks surprised by my comment; almost hurt. "Promise me Bill. If you really do love me, you will leave it alone."

He touches my face and kisses me. "I promise." It's almost as if it killed him to make that promise to me.

"You look very sexy by the way," I say to him with a wink. "You've always looked good in a tux Bill." He sits on the couch and watches me as I walk to my room.

Gwynnie and Katie help me with my make-up. While they are doing that, I decide that I need to know what's up with the Bill and Katie thing. "So, what's the deal with you and Bill, Katie?"

"I love him," she says. Now that knocks me on my ass. I never in a million years expected that. "My mother stopped us from seeing each other many years ago. Because I am a pixie/fae, she was concerned with my standing in the fairy world. They hated us anyway because we were bi-species. We lived in New Orleans at the time." I can tell by the look on her face that she is going back. "He was so handsome and so gallant. He was everything to me. His eyes were what took my breath away." She touches her chest and begins to cry. Once she is able to compose herself she says, "He doesn't know me as Katie. My true name is Melania."

"When my mother found out, she made me go back to the Realm. She said that I would never see him again. She was so upset when she found out that her sweet, virginal pixie/fae had been made love to by a vampire. Those times with him were the best of my life. But now he doesn't recognize me. I can't blame him for that. They made me change my looks. I was blond and had green eyes. My skin was a lot paler. At first dark every night, I was waiting for him. Mother and Claude thought that he only wanted to feed from me but he never once tasted me. He never asked." Tears begin to really fall from her eyes. "He did not recognize me."

I hug her. "You never expected to see him again?"

"No. I have looked for him but could never find him." She looks at her hands before she speaks again. "You loved him?"

"Very much. He was my first everything. But things happened and we grew apart. But I do love him. I'll always love him." She touches my leg and smiles faintly at the floor. She goes to the guest bedroom and she gets dressed.

Gwynnie says, "She loves him to this day. For over one hundred years, she has loved him. I know what he did to you Sookie. I will not tell Katie but I know. I would never hurt my sister by telling her of his actions. I don't want her heartbroken." She silently says, "She was willing to give up everything for him. And I do believe that he loved her. I had never seen my sister happier." She doesn't speak of Bill anymore.

After I'm ready and once Gwynnie gets dressed, Pam enters. I hear every supe from Shreveport in the living room. With my hair and make up done, Pam gets the full effect of my wedding ensemble. "My dearest and best friend, you are beautiful."

"Thank you." I feel a crying spell coming on so I make myself busy. I go to the kitchen and get my 'uncle' from the fridge and make my way to the bedroom. I grab my new perfume bottle and evening bag and I go to the bathroom. Once I am prepared for tonight, my mind goes back to one person; Eric Northman. I put on my lipstick and a dab of the lilac perfume. It smells really fresh and light.

"Sookie, we have twenty minutes before the ceremony starts. We'll all wait for you in the living room," Gwynnie says.

"Thanks. I'll be right out." I look in the mirror and sigh. "It's time"

After relaxing for a minute, I leave the bathroom. All of my vampires bow to me. Maxwell Lee walks to me first. "You are beautiful my fairy Queen." And for the first time ever, probably because Eric's nowhere around, he kisses my cheek. He kneels down before me and says, "No matter whose queen you are, I pledge my loyalty to you. Even before my king, my loyalties lie with you."

With that each vampire in the room, even Pam, kneels to me. Thalia stands first and says, "We are here to bid him farewell and welcome you with open arms. Anything that you need, do not hesitate; it is yours."

"Thank you all so much."

At that moment, the phone rings. Pam answers. All she says is, "Ok." She hangs up the phone and turns to us all and says, "It is time." All of my vampires leave, one at a time pledging their loyalty to me. Pam lets me know that she is going to go to Eric. "You will always be my friend." She kisses me and leaves.

Bill does not go. He stays with me; holding my hand. Gwynnie looks at this gesture with distaste. Bill stares at her. Gwynnie looks around the room and Katie is not there; she decides to speak. "If you ever hurt Sookie again, as her protector, I will kill you where you stand."

Bill advances on Gwynnie with his fangs down. I stand in front of Bill. "Gwynnie you may be family but you will never lay a hand on him."

She bows to me (_I'm really not liking the bowing_) but she looks at Bill skeptically. "I know of your past and you have been forgiven by Sookie but I will watch you." She then turns to me. "I mean no harm or disrespect but you are my responsibility and you will be protected whether you like it or not." There is no apology in her voice; no room for argument.

"I understand but you will respect him." I take Bill's hand into mine. He may not be my lover but he is mine.

"Niall sent us to watch you and that is what I will do to the death," she says as she eyeballs Bill. "Since Katie is still here, I'm going to meet Pam." Gwynnie leaves the room in a huff. I hope no one makes her mad on the way to the ceremony.

"Katie!" I yell. "We have to go." When she comes out of the room I cannot believe my eyes. She is blond now and her eyes are the same mesmerizing green as Gwynnie's. She has on pale blue gown with sapphires in her ears and on her neck. She looks gorgeous. I've never seen anything more beautiful. "You are beautiful Katie," I say.

If I had blinked, I would have missed it. At a speed faster than the human eye can see, Bill goes to Katie and touches her face. "Where have you been?" He kisses her so passionately and deeply. "My Melania. I have missed you so." He leans his head against her forehead. "Where have you been?"

Crying and stroking his face, she smiles at him. "Waiting for you," she says. "I've been waiting for you." He touches her face but he does not speak. He does love her. I think that he loves her more than he's ever loved me. I've never seen Bill look so taken before. The first love of my life did not love me as much as he loves her. I am hurt all over again and I don't know why. I think that they have forgotten that I am here.

I take my purse from the couch and I clear my throat. "We have to go." Bill takes my hand as he holds onto Katie's waist. No tears and no heartaches; this is a new beginning for us all; no matter how painful it is.

* * *

><p>While I am sitting in the room all alone waiting for my turn to be walked down the aisle by someone that I probably don't even know, I think about Bill and Katie. Am I jealous? No but I don't like the idea of sharing Bill's affections. Will he still want to be around me? Will he still be allowed to be around me now that he has found his Melania? Will he still be my friend? Just as I'm asking myself these earth shattering questions, a young man enters the room. He says to me, "Will anyone be walking with you to the stage or will you be doing it alone?"<p>

When I stand to walk down the aisle by myself, Jason walks into the room. "I will be with her." I look at my brother surprised. I can't believe that he came. How in the world did he know? "Your stripper friend said that you were getting married to a king of the vampires. He said that you was alone. Well no more. You got me and Michele. We came here to be with ya. So, can your big brother walk you down the aisle?"

"Yes, yes, yes. You can walk me anywhere Jason. Thank you for coming."

"You're real beautiful Sook. But can I ask you why you ain't marrying Eric? Ain't he the one you love?"

_Yes._ "It's too complicated."

"You know how I feel about vampires but it ain't me that has to marry 'em. Whatever makes you happy. I love you Sookie."

"I love you too Jason."

Suddenly I hear Quinn's booming voice fill the ceremonial hall. "The weddings shall now begin! The second couple to walk this aisle tonight will be King Felipe de Castro, King of Louisiana, Arkansas, and Nevada. He is prepared to marry the Fae of the Fairy Realm, Miss. Sookie Stackhouse. She is being escorted this night by her brother, Jason Stackhouse."

Two vampires dressed in white and gold open the doors for me and Jason. They must be part of Felipe's retinue. I have my evening bag under my left arm and my brother under my right. When I look up on the stage, I look at Eric and Freyda. When Eric looks at me, his fangs drop. Eric looks so handsome in his white tux and his hair is braided in my favorite style; it's french braided with maroon ribbons braided through it. Freyda looks ok; nothing to brag about and she isn't really that hot either. She's kind of ugly if you ask me. She wishes that she looks as good as I do. At least my groom is happy to be marrying me. I wish that I could give her the finger without being seen as a scorned ex-lover.

Humans and vampires whisper about me and it's all good ... well some of it. "_Beautiful ... She looks amazing ... Her body is amazing ... Nice ass ... Brave fairy to marry a vampire ... How can he keep from draining her ... How did Northman not fuck her to death? She's hot ... Is her brother a fae too ... No wonder Northman's so possessive ... Felipe will turn her no matter what he said ... _That thought scared me. I just have to remember not to be alone with him at any time._  
><em>

The stage looks exactly like the one at Rhodes. Mr. C and his brother Mr. Maimonides are standing by the contract table. Mr. C smiles at me and nods. His brother doesn't even acknowledge me. I think that it has something to do with the whole Sophie Ann trial. Quinn has on the same genie costume that he wore at Bart and Russell's wedding. The AP is standing between Felipe and Eric and Freyda. She has on a beautiful black velvet dress.

Jason walks me to the stairs leading to the stage and he hands me off to Felipe. Before he goes to take his seat, I hand him my evening bag. Felipe walks down the stairs and reaches for my hand. He walks me across the stage to take my position by his side. Eric looks at me and says, "You are extraordinarily beautiful lover."

"Thank you baby."

Felipe drops fang on Eric."Speak only to your bride. Sookie is off limits to you."

I squeeze his hand. "Enough; he was paying me a compliment. Do not treat him like that. I am going to be _your_ wife."

When I say that, Felipe calms down. He looks at Eric and apologizes. "I am sorry Northman." Then he turns to me. "You are beautiful. I've never seen anyone or anything more beautiful. Thank you for marrying me."

"My pleasure Felipe." He smiles. See I told ya; sarcasm is wasted on them. I brace myself and kiss his lips. I turn around and look at Eric and I can see the anger and hurt in his eyes. I mouth to him, "_I'm sorry._"

Quinn bangs that fucking gong again. "Let the ceremonies begin."

The AP steps forward and she performs the ceremony of Eric and Freyda first. The tears flow from my eyes and my heart shatters. What did I expect; rainbows and ice cream? There's nothing harder than watching the man that you love marry another. By the time our ceremony begins, my eyes will be raccoon eyes; good.

"The Queen of Oklahoma, Missouri, Nebraska, and Minnesota has agreed to unite in a marriage with the Sheriff of Area Five in Shreveport, Louisiana Eric Northman. She has offered him all of what she rules once they are joined. If she meets her final death, everything that she has goes to him; kingdoms and anything that she owns. They must remain married for one hundred years and cannot marry any other, except upon final death. No alliances will be formed with another unless there is a mutual agreement by all and it must be witnessed. This joining has a stipulation that no human or fae lover will be allowed by either monarch." When the AP reads that part of the contract, she looks at me.

What if my plan fails? Last night _was_ our last night. Eric looks at me sadly. He whispers my name, "Sookie." Felipe and Freyda hear him. Freyda looks at me and smirks. I raise my head and look at her. _You will die tonight. I swear it_. I look right back at her and smile. She did not expect that. It catches her off guard. She won't expect to die tonight either; especially on her wedding night.

"Their kingdoms will be ruled only by the King and Queen of this covenant unless one shall meet their final death. Do you both agree to the covenant? Sheriff of Area Five in Shreveport Louisiana, Eric Northman?"

"Yes," he says icily.

"Queen of Oklahoma, Missouri, Minnesota, and Nebraska, do you agree to the covenant?"

Happily, Freyda says, "Yes, I do." Freyda takes Eric's hand and grips it firmly; he does not return the gesture. He's watching me.

Quinn steps forward and holds a maroon and gold goblet under their wrists. The AP slices their wrists and they bleed into the goblet. Once their wounds close, the AP hands the goblet to Freyda to drink first. She drinks of my Vikings blood and looks at me over the goblet. After she has had her fill, she hands the goblet to Eric. He hesitates before he drinks and he does not look at me. He drinks all of her blood. "Eric," I whimper. He puts the goblet on the table and they kiss. He kisses her the way that he would be kissing me. I squeeze my eyes shut and I cry and I cry. Eric and Freyda go to the table and sign their contracts.

Quinn makes the announcement, "I'd like to introduce you all to the King and Queen of Oklahoma, Missouri, Minnesota, and Nebraska." When I open my eyes, they are gone. I look all over and I see them nowhere. I close my eyes and I let the tears fall. What have I done?

Quinn touches my shoulder and whispers to me, "Do you need some time?" I give a weak smile and a quick shake of my head.

Felipe takes my hand gently and he says, "I'm sorry." _No you're not but you will be._

The AP announces that the marriage of Felipe and Sookie will now take place. "The marriage of the vampire King and his Fae bride will be seen as a valid union. He is the king and she is his bride, regardless of her species, she will be shown the same fealty by all vampires inside and outside of his kingdoms. He has agreed that any and all properties ruled by him will also be governed by his fairy bride even if he meets his final death. They will rule these kingdoms as one until she dies or until he meets his final death; not to exceed one hundred years. If she allows her husband to turn her, they will rule as one until she meets her final death; not to exceed one hundred years. If he meets his final death first, she will rule as the Fairy Vampire Queen of their kingdoms.

"It has been agreed upon that when the fairy is ready she will allow her husband to turn her during their marriage. If she so happens to allow the change, she must remain with her vampire mate until the remaining years of the contract have been fulfilled. Their marriage contract stipulates that no other lovers that are vampire or fae will be taken into their marital bed. The husband can feed from no one else unless given permission by his wife or unless there are dire consequences.

"Any land or monies owned by the wife will be considered as marital property as well. Their kingdoms will only be ruled by the King and Queen of this covenant unless one of them should meet their final death. Do you agree to this covenant Fae of the Realm, Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes I do," I say loud and clear.

"King of Louisiana, Arkansas, and Nevada Felipe De Castro, do you agree to the covenant?"

"Yes," he says. "I will give her all that I have."

The AP cuts Felipe's wrist and he bleeds into a white and gold goblet with the initials 'SD and FD' engraved in the center. "Since the fairy cannot be cut with the ceremonial knife, the King will have to feed from her directly. The fairy will drink from the goblet as her King feeds from her." I look around for Eric and I cannot find him anywhere. I look at Pam and she has tears of blood trailing her face. I smile at her and I turn to my future husband.

Felipe comes to me and asks, "May I feed from your neck my bride? Anywhere else on your body would be too personal."

"Yes you may."

The AP hands me the goblet and I look into the audience. I see all of my vampires, my cousins, and friends; they all look away. I close my eyes and tilt my head to the right but Felipe does not bite me right away. He lifts my chin to his face and he kisses me. I kiss him back and I can't help but think of Eric. A sob comes from me as I am kissing my husband. He says to me, "You will learn to love me." He kisses down my jaw line and then moves to my neck. I can feel his hardness press against my stomach. "Are you ready my darling?"

"Yes." I hold onto him tightly; expecting pain and that is not what I get.

He licks my neck and he bites. He is so gentle with me. He strokes my back to try and make me feel at ease. And I feel at ease for the first time since I've been with him. He feeds from me as I drink his blood from the goblet. After he is done, he licks my wounds and he kisses me passionately. I almost lose myself in that kiss. Almost but not quite. They have to see me being loving with my husband. He is not my Viking. The AP says, "Save it for later for Felipe. You need to sign the ceremonial contracts then you can proceed with your marital rights."

We, Felipe and I, go to our table. Felipe is advised that I did not sign one of the contracts. "Why did you not sign this my dearest love?"

"Because it would be a lie. I know of you assets." I say. Everyone is listening to every word that I say. "I could not sign these contracts stating that I did not know what you owned or of you kingdoms. I may be hot-tempered and a little disrespectful at times but I'm not a liar."

He kisses me again. He has really soft lips. "You are a breath of fresh air to me and my world." He turns to the AP and says, "I acknowledge that there is no deceit on the part of my wife."

The AP agrees. "It has to be witnessed by myself and the attorneys that you, King Felipe de Castro has acknowledged no deceit on the part of his Fairy Queen Sookie de Castro when it comes to the acknowledgement of the assets of King de Castro." Each witness had to sign the contract to attest to my honesty. Vampires attesting to a human's honesty? This is too funny.

Mr. Cataliades decides to mention the next contract that I did not sign. "Mrs. de Castro did not sign the contract that entitles her to all of her husband's assets if her husband meets his final death. She does not feel worthy."

Felipe pulls me closer to him and asks, "Why? You are my wife and you will need to be provided for." He looks at me surprised. I can 'hear' that he has real feelings for me. '_I want to spend all of my nights with her. She gives me hope._' He admires my honesty and my graciousness. Why am I in his head? He thought directly to me! I look at him surprised; he only smiles.

"I have done nothing to deserve this and it is too much. You have not known me long enough to give me such gifts. Why would you want to do this for me? I'm nobody. I don't care whose wife I am; I don't deserve this."

His fangs drop just as he kneels before me. "I never want to hear you say that you are nobody. You are everything." In front of all of the important vampires he professes his love for me. "I will give you everything that I have. You are my queen; anything and everything that I have is yours. You sacrificed your life and your well-being for our kind in Rhodes. You have saved our kind from destruction in other instances such as the saving of Farrell when the Fellowship members took him. You saved Sophie Ann from Arkansas." He takes my hand to his lips. "You deserve everything that I have to give." He stands and points at the guests, "Each vampire here owes you fealty. You are a treasure to our kind. So whatever I have, it is yours." I never expected this from Felipe; never.

"Are you sure?" He nods.

I am about to protest some more but he grips my hand and says, "Please. You are my wife. Let me do this for you."

I agree to the signing. We sign the documents as before with the witnesses. After the ceremonial contracts are signed, Eric and Freyda come from around the corner holding hands. He looks disheveled and he does not look at me. I see shame on his face. I look at Pam and she turns away from me. One last time, Quinn bangs his gong. "I am now pleased to introduce you all to the King and Queen of Louisiana, Arkansas, and Nevada; King Felipe de Castro and Fairy Vampire Queen Sookie de Castro. This marriage is sacred for one hundred years or until the end of days; the final death of Felipe de Castro or the eventual death of the Fairy Queen." Cheering was heard from all; well the humans anyway.

Felipe and I stand side by side as the guests come to us in order to give their congratulations. Jason and Michele called themselves the royal brother and sister-in-law. Jason hands me my evening bag and wishes us the best. He tells me that he knows that I will make a great Fairy Queen of the Vampires. I laugh and tell him thank you. I let him know that he and Michele can stay in the honeymoon suite for as long as they'd like. They so love it. Jason tells Felipe that he had better treat me right. "I don't want to have to come to Vegas and kick your ass." Felipe looks at me as if he's surprised.

I shrug my shoulders and I say, "He's my brother."

Felipe puts his arm around me and pulls me to him. "I would not want you to kick my ass Mr. Stackhouse."

We greet lots of people and vampires. One vampire named Athius told me that I saved him in Rhodes and he would always be indebted to me. Many vampires remembered that time in history and thanked me for my help. One of the vampires that I saved is standing before me now.

Pam comes to me. I just look at her. I brace for myself for what I know to already be true. "Did he fuck her?" I say it loud enough for everyone to hear me.

It falls quiet around us. Felipe does not look at me. I can feel his pity. I turn to him and say, "Don't you ever pity me. Pain only makes you stronger." He nods with a sense of pride. The other vampires look at me and I can see that they are impressed with me. "Don't you every pity me again." I turn back to Pam.

I wait for Pam to answer me. She does not. I ask her again, "Did he fuck her?"

"Yes."

"And you are my friend?" I am filled with anger and grief. It pains me to do this to her. She bows her head. "Answer me; I am your queen. Are you my friend?"

"Yes."

I just look at her. I have nothing else to say. "Thank you for coming. You may go." She starts to speak but I turn away from her. When I turn back to my other guests, she is gone.

Next I speak to Bill and Melania. He has his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Bill takes my arm and pulls me to the side. He whispers in my ear, "Are you ok?"

I cannot speak because I am crying. I hated treating Pam like that. The look on Pam's face destroyed me. I nod yes. After needing a moment to compose myself, I call Felipe to me. "Do you think that Bill could be the Sheriff of Area Five? He's brave, honorable and I trust him. He would do an excellent job. He is someone that I want to always keep close to me." When I say that Melania does not like it. She moves in closer to Bill. I thought that she was supposed to be my protector. Hmmm.

Felipe agrees. "He has always proven himself to be loyal." He looks at Bill and says, "If you are interested come and see us. We will prepare the paperwork for you to take your new position."

Bill bows to us. "Thank you. I'll call you?" Bill asks me.

I look at Felipe and he says that is fine. "Sookie can set the appointment up with you." I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. "You may want to go change, we are leaving for a private vacation in the next couple of hours." Eric is watching me with such intensity, I can't stay still.

"Ok." I look at Bill. "I guess we can set the appointment date and time when we return." I kiss Bill and Melania before I turn to leave. Bill grabs my arm and pulls me back. He tells Melania to go so that he can speak w/me privately. She stands at the door watching me.

When she goes he says to me, "I have never loved the way that I love you."

I nod and I have to get out of here. I can't breathe. I can't believe what I've done. It's harder than I expected it to be. Still gripping my evening bag, I say, "I do love you but Bill I can't do this right now. I'm doing my best to stay strong. Please let me go." He understands and lets me go change.

When I go around the corner, Gwynnie comes to me. "Pam is sorry. She begged him not to do it. He said that he had to." She hands me my dress bag with my change of clothes and shoes. "She knew that you would not be able to get past this. Was she right?" She kisses and hugs me good bye.

No, she was wrong. I love him. I take my clothes and say, "Thank you." I go into the dressing room to change. I put the dress bag on the couch after removing my dresses. I decide to put on my red halter dress and the red ballerina shoes. I washed all of the make-up off of my face. That extra blush make-up is no longer needed. I apply only a bit of lipstick. I hang my back-up dress in the wardrobe. I might need that dress later if I sweat too much from dancing. When I close the wardrobe door, there stands Freyda; fangs down and as nasty as ever. _Dirty bitch._ _I'm still going to kill you._

"Congratulations," I say. Here goes nothing. "At least you got him to fuck you. Let's see if you can make him love you." I snatch my evening bag from the vanity. I take my lipstick and perfume out as I walk towards the vanity.

"Vous n'aurez plus jamais à nouveau Eric. Il sera toujours la mienne," she says. _You'll never have Eric again. He will always be mine._

I laugh at her. How I understood her, I'll never know. "We all need fantasies to believe in." When I responded to her, a quick look of surprised flashed across her face. I love it. "I'll bet that he didn't even look at you when he _fucked_ you. Sex means nothing. If he had made love to you, I would then have the problem but we both know that will never happen. Did you hear your husband telling me how beautiful I was on that stage tonight? I could see his desire for me in his eyes. Did he tell you?" By the look on her sour face, he said nothing of her looks. I laugh and look at her. "Do you think that he doesn't love me?"

She ignores my last question. "He will be mine for all eternity." I can tell by the look on her face that she is going to say something hurtful to me. "As you know, he is a great lover. I don't see how a fairy as small and as fragile as yourself can handle a man his size. He can be so rough when he really wants it. He can do whatever he wants to me without any worries of hurting me. Mmmmmmm he is quite impressive; as you already know." She walks to the mirror and puts on some lipstick. She looks at me by way of the reflection and asks, "How did you like the 'no fairy' and 'no vampires' lovers clause that I and Felipe added to the contracts? The last bit of lovin' that you got from your ex-husband was your last time." She is trying to be funny by mocking my Louisiana accent. _Yeah, she's dying tonight; no hard feelings bitch._

I go to the mirror closest to the door and I give myself a second look. I spray on lots of perfume. I put a lot between my breasts and I make sure that I spray my dress full of perfume. I place the perfume back in my purse and put it in my dress bag and zip it up. I see Freyda sniff the air and I hear her fangs drop. I go to the door as quick as possible and pull it open. I look back at her and I laugh because I know that it will piss her off even more. "I guess you have to do what you have to do to make your husband stay away from his true love." I shake my head at her and make a clicking sound with my tongue. "Desperation makes you do desperate things _vampire queen_." Her pupils have dilated and she looks dazed. And there is anger on her face and it's aimed at me.

I walk out the door and close it behind me and I run like hell. I barely make it to the end of the hall. When she jumps on my back we land on top of a beautiful end table, she flips me over so that I can look at her. I grip her face as tight as I can and say to her, "He will _never, never_ love you." Before she bites me I scream and scream; hoping that my new husband hears me. Then she bites.

Boy that bitch has one hell of a bite!


	6. Chapter 6

The Trials and Tribulations of

Sookie Stackhouse

Felipe de Castro

Part 1

* * *

><p>All Main Characters Belong to Charlaine Harris<p>

I want to thank you all for your great reviews.

Thank you all so much.

With this chapter, I wanted to go right to the trial. It will not be told by Sookie. The newscasters will be the voices of this story. Throughout the trial voice will be giving commentary to the viewing audience. She is outside of the courtroom in a viewer's box watching. She will give speculations on what she perceives to be happening. She will give her views on their emotions.

Please do not hesitate to tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>A Trial of Deception<strong>

**Live on The Vampire and Shifter Daily and Nightly News**

**Supernatural CourTV**

**(Only available through DirecTV to its vampire viewers)**

* * *

><p><em>Standing in front of the Supernatural Courthouse, Carla Sinclair is reporting the news on the trial of Sookie Stackhouse and Felipe de Castro; live (technically) and in color.<em>

_Carla's make-up girl is making sure that she is ready for her close-up._

_Countdown: 3, 2, and 1. _

_**Carla Sinclair:**_

Good evening everyone. Here it is 6:00 pm in Sin City and we have the vampire trial of the century. We've had trials concerning of other vampires feeding from another vampire's human. There have been trials dealing with vampires moving into an area with notifying the sheriff or the king or queen of that area. But this is a different type of trial. This is the trial of a human vampire queen and her vampire husband.

They married only a week ago but the vampire Felipe de Castro and his human vampire queen bride, Sookie Stackhouse, are already having issues.

Not just any kind of issues; major vampire issues; attempted murder, treason, betrayal.

It is not known as to why she has gone back to her maiden name but she no longer allows _anyone _to call her by the de Castro name. From the understanding of this news reporter, if she is addressed by that name, a brutal punishment follows.

But this is not just any story; this is a story that will be told for years to come; especially if the outcome is what we all expect it to be.

This is a story for the ages.

Many speculate that Queen Sookie was forced to marry de Castro because of a contract of greediness, manipulation, and jealousy.

The true love of Sookie's life is the King of Oklahoma and many other territories, Eric Northman.

Eric was forced to marry Freyda Nahuatl. Eric did not want to marry Freyda but he had no choice. His maker signed a contract _giving_ him to Freyda. It is believed that the maker Appius Ocella had assumed that he would live the good life if his child married a queen of many territories. Alas; he did not. He has since met his final death. It has been told that as he was dying he told Sookie Stackhouse, that she would not keep Eric. He foretold that Sookie and Eric would not stay together. He may have been right.

Felipe could have stopped the marriage but there was a hidden agenda.

Everything has not come to light at this time but we will find out sooner or later.

We are all hoping for sooner.

**_Carla throws her hair and smiles for the camera; flashing fang and cleavage all at the same time._**

De Castro apparently gave Eric a choice; marry Freyda or lose Sookie

When I say lose Sookie, I mean that de Castro would turn Sookie and Sookie would be his child. That would ensure that Northman never had a chance with his true love ever again.

_Camera pans out: Carla in the background, cameras flashing over other interviewers, microphones being shoved into the faces of the spectators that know the members of the trial. Camera pans in on hotel van; Gwynnie and Melania smiling and waving from the van window. The beautiful women are excited to be a part of this trial. It is said that both ladies are related to the queen and they are the lovers of vampires in the queen's retinue. Gwynnie belongs to Pam Ravenscroft and Melania belongs to the queen's former lover, Bill Compton._

_**Carla Sinclair:**_

Those two stunning young ladies you see there are cousins of the queen. They were supposedly with the queen when she was attacked by Freyda. Some speculate that only one cousin was there to assist in saving her but we will know for sure once it's discussed at trial.

_Camera pans back out at the most recent and important arrivals._

_Camera follows Desmond Cataliades, attorney for the Queen Sookie Stackhouse. The queen is surrounded by four vampires. Her small frame can be seen surrounded by her bodyguards; Bill Compton, Rasul Muhammad, Thalia Anistapolous, and Maxwell Lee. They all are guarding her with their fangs down and they are ready for combat._

_Camera focuses back on Carla._

_**Carla Sinclair:**_

Sookie! Sookie!

_The queen never looks at the camera._

She will not speak with any us. We have been trying to interview her for the past few days but to no avail.

She is wearing a white fitted Michael Kors dress with a lavender belt. Her Jimmy Choos are to die for; they are lavender and white. She is spectacular! Her hair is in the thickest curls that I've ever seen. She has a beautiful smile. She doesn't look worried at all. Do you all notice how protective the vampires are of their human queen? They have accepted her as their own and as their vampire queen.

There are speculations that there are differences about Miss. Stackhouse that cannot be mentioned but they may be addressed during the trial. If it is discussed, no cameras will be allowed for that particular part of the trial; unfortunately.

She has passed a law in her kingdoms that her differences are not to be mentioned. They could put her life in danger.

Only members of her retinue are aware of her 'otherness'. They are not allowed to speak of them for penalty of final death.

_Carla begins to motion for the cameraman to turn the camera towards the next arriving participants of the trial. Interviewers are forcing their microphones in Eric's and Pam's faces. _

"_**Eric do you love her?"**_

"_**Do you really call her your lover?"**_

_**"Will you be together after the trial?"  
><strong>_

"_**Is it true that you have been heard to say that you would give it all up just to be with her again?"**_

_**"Is it true that she was already royalty when she married Felipe?"**_

_**"Is it true that she comes from a very powerful family?"**_

_**"Will there be another marriage ceremony for you and your true queen?"**_

"_**She still loves you. Did you really make love to your new bride while the queen was marrying the man that was forcing her into the marriage? If so, can you really say that you love her? You didn't really love her did you?"**_

_The camera focuses in on Eric's face. Rage and murder are the only things that are seen. His fangs are down and he is about to attack the shameless newsman._

_Pam says something to him. Eric looks at her for a moment. He decides that she is right. He nods to whatever it was that she has said to him and they keep walking. As they walk away, the newsman is still in their sights. Hopefully he will make it home. Camera turns back to Carla._

_**Carla Sinclair:**_

He is a very handsome and deadly vampire. His escort is Pam Ravenscroft. She is his child, business partner and the best friend of his ex-wife, Sookie Stackhouse. Yes; Sookie is the ex-wife of the Eric Northman. The love that they have for each other has always been known by all who know this fated pair.

It is well known that the night before the forced wedding, Eric and Sookie were given one last night together. We have the videos for you all to see from their last night as husband and wife.

When you look at these videos, you can't help but see the love that these two have for each other. They love each other more than life itself.

_**(In the hallway of the Spirit Hotel)**_

_Eric is carrying Sookie in his arms; stroking her face and looking into her eyes._

_**Eric:**__ I love you. _

_**Sookie:**__ Rhett and Scarlett?_

_**Eric:**__ They have nothing on Eric and Sookie._

_They passionately kiss._

_**Eric:**__I need you Sookie. I can't exist without you._

_**Sookie:**__ I can't live without you._

_**Eric:**__ If we are not going to be together, I will meet my final death. I will not walk this world without you._

_**Sookie:**__ If we are not going to be together, I will meet my death. I will not walk this world without you._

_**Eric:**__ My lover._

_She wraps her arm around his neck._

_**(Elevator Camera)**_

_He is still holding her in his arms._

_Eric and Sookie kiss and smile at each other throughout the ride. She continually strokes his face; telling him how much she loves him. _

_He kisses her nose, her forehead; every inch of her face._

_They whisper inaudible words to each other. _

_Sookie whispers something to Eric and he roars with laughter. _

_She leans her beautiful blond head onto his shoulder and smiles._

_**Sookie:**__ You make me so happy._

_**(Lobby camera)**_

_Eric is still carrying her in his arms. _

_People are watching them as they walk through._

_You can hear the spectators whispering about the vampire and his human lover._

_Sookie smiles at two women and waves. _

_(It has since be learned that these two women are part of her family)_

_He is still carrying her in his arms._

_**(Three hours later: Lobby Camera) **_

_They walk into the lobby holding hands._

_Sookie has a look of fear on her face. Eric's face looks as if it is made of stone. She grabs him. She has taken a grip of his shirt and she's speaking to him frantically. She can be heard speaking to him in an audible tone and crying._

_He says nothing. She leans her small blond head against his chest. The two ladies from in the earlier video, stand at the entrance of the spa and cry with her._

_One of the ladies approach Sookie and she says something to her._

_Sookie shakes her head no._

_Eric grabs her and holds her close to him. He cradles her in his arms and holds onto her for dear life. Slowly they walk through the doors that are being held open for them._

_**Carla Sinclair:**_

_Carla is back on camera dabbing at her eyes. She is crying. _

_She is hurriedly trying to wipe the bloody tears from her eyes._

Why would anyone want to tear these two apart? Just looking at the video shows everyone that these two were meant to be. Many say that they are a fated pair. The proof of these videos makes it true; you can't help but see the love.

_Carla sniffles. _

After these messages we'll be right back with few more main players in this trial.

_During the commercial break, Jason and Michele Stackhouse, brother and sister-in-law to the queen, appear for the trial. Sam Merlotte arrives with Jannalynne Brookes. Werewolf pack leader Alcide Herveaux arrives with his sister Janice Herveaux. Cameras and microphones are being shoved in their faces._

**"_Mr. Herveaux, is it true that you have always wanted the queen for yourself?"_**

**_"Was the queen really your lover?"_**

**_"Is it true that she killed your ex-fiancee?"_**

**_"Did one of her former friends really try to kill Sookie because was in love with a vampire?"_**

**_"Sam! Sam! Is Sookie 'the one' for you? Many say that you have always been in love with her. Is that true?"_**

**_"Jannalynne! Are you jealous of the queen?"_**

**"**_**Sam Merlotte did you or did you not sleep with the queen while she was barmaid working at your establishment?"** (Jannalynne does not look happy)_

_Alcide and Sam both growl at the nerve of the news reporter. Neither shifter is given the chance to answer. _

_A massive black hand grips the newswoman's shoulder tightly. _

"_Apologize for your blatant disrespect of our queen," he says._

_The newswoman and the vampire are nose to nose. _

_She is a shifter and she knows what to do._

_She barely whispers and apology. She's released and the vampire is gone._

_Commercial break is over. Camera pans in on Carla. She is speaking in a hushed voice._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carla Sinclair:<strong>_

Arriving now we have the High Priestess of the vampire world, the Ancient Pythoness. She will be the deciding voice of the trial. Behind her are the other members of the council. Athius Breckin; Sheriff of Area 3 in Texas, Katherine Pitt; Sheriff of Area 2 in California, Shae Walker; Sheriff of Area 5 in Rhode Island. Our last member is Matthew Greene. He is the king of Florida.

_Carla gets a message from the newsroom._

_She looks into the camera to update the viewers._

I have just gotten news that the trial will be starting in the next fifteen minutes. I was also advised that we will not be seeing Felipe de Castro. He was brought in through the private entrance. After this commercial break, you viewers will be patched right into the courthouse.

_Carla gets primped and prodded after her last segment. She is handed a bottle of Royalty. Her assistant laughs and talks with her as the cameraman lets them know that they will be going right into the courthouse. _

_**Carla Sinclair:**_

Thank goodness. I'm ready to get the fuck out of here.

_The cameraman shakes his head no. _

**_The Cameraman:_**

After you introduce Josh they're going right to the courthouse. You didn't let me finish!

_The camera goes right to the courtroom._

_Camera goes to Josh, who's laughing at Carla's flub._

_Joshua is standing right outside of Room 2; the room where the trial is taking place._

_**Joshua Bells:**_

_In a hushed voice he begins to speak._

All of the members of the trial are seated and ready. Let's go into the courtroom and listen to the opening arguments.

_The camera focuses on Rhonda Greyson. She is in the viewer's box._

_The camera is on the Ancient Pythoness. She is assisted to her seat by her guides. Once she is seated, silence is instant._

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

Will the counsel for Felipe de Castro present himself?

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Johan Glassport for Felipe de Castro

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

Will the counsel for the Vampire Queen Sookie Stackhouse present himself?

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Desmond Cataliades for the Vampire Queen Sookie Stackhouse

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

I want to hear opening arguments from the Queen's attorney.

_Desmond Cataliades raises his hand and declines an opening._

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

I want to hear opening arguments from the de Castro attorney.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

It will be proven during this trial that Felipe de Castro was set up. It will be proven that he had no choice in taking the actions that he took the night that his queen was attacked.

_Glassport takes his seat. There are mumbles in the gallery after that short opening._

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

_The Ancient Pythoness looks in the direction of Mr. Cataliades._

You may call your first witness.

_The camera pans to Mr. Cataliades. _

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Palomino

_Palomino slowly walks to the stand. Once she is seated Mr. Cataliades stands at his table. _

State your name.

_**Palomino:**_

Palomino de Haven

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

What do you know about Freyda and Felipe's plan?

_**Palomino:**_

They only reason the marriage was ever thought of was because Felipe wanted Sookie for himself. He did not want Eric to have her. 'She is too good for him'. Those were his words. 'She is too good for Eric'.

It was Felipe's idea to contact King Eric's maker. He has wanted the queen for himself for some time now. Before he became king of Louisiana he sent spies to watch her. I am one of those spies. He knew that Eric held her in high regard and was in love with her. He knew that the only way that he would get her would be to remove the competition.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Who contacted the maker?

_**Palomino:**_

Freyda. She knew that his maker was greedy and vindictive. He was cruel (_she looks at her hands)._ He was unusually cruel. He never wanted to see any of his children happy. I am the child of one of his finally dead children. He treated my maker horribly. Appius Levius Ocella hated the queen. He hated that she made Eric feel anything other than contempt. He wanted the king to remain miserable for the rest of his days. He wanted to be sure of that so he signed Eric over to Freyda.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Were they aware that Eric and Sookie were married?

_**Palomino **__(laughs)__**:**_

That did not matter.

_Mr. Cataliades sits down. Johan Glassport stands and smiles at Palomino. She glares at him. _

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Were you present during the final death of Victor Madden?

_**Palomino:**_

What does that have to do with anything?

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Will you answer the question please?

_**Palomino:**_

Yes, I will answer the question.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Were you there?

_**Palomino:**_

Yes.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Why?

_**Palomino:**_

I was supposed to work that night.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Was it after hours when you were working?

_**Palomino:**_

Yes.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Why were you there at all if the bar was closed?

**_Palomino:_**

One, it was my night to close and two; Felipe sent me there to spy on Eric and Sookie. When I did not give him what he wanted, he sent Victor there to destroy Eric. He pretends not to know of the businesses that Victor established but he knew. He gave his blessings. He wanted Victor and the rest of us to destroy Eric and Sookie's marriage. Eric is too good of a leader for us to betray. So when, Victor came to the bar that night looking for a fight …"

_**Johan Glassport:**_

_He looks at the AP. _

That is not what I am asking her. Will you please make her answer the question?

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

From what I have heard, she has answered your questions. You need to explain yourself better if you want to get the answer that you are looking for.

_Glassport sighs and is upset but says nothing._

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Why was Victor killed by Sookie?

_**Palomino:**_

Sookie did not kill Victor.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Are you going to sit upon that stand and lie to me Miss. de Haven?

_**Palomino:**_

No.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Well, I ask you again, why was Victor killed by Sookie?

_**Palomino:**_

He wasn't.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Well who killed him?

_**Palomino:**_

Pam Ravenscroft.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Are you going to lie to me and tell me that the queen did not kill Victor Madden?

_He points at Sookie as voice rises and falls with anger._

_**Palomino:**_

No, I am not lying. He was killing Pam. She and Sookie are best friends. He was on top of Pam and he was _killing_ her. Sookie was not going to sit back and let that happen. She grabbed the sword and only stabbed him in order to get him off of Pam. After the queen stabbed him, Pam pushed him off and beheaded him. It was a thing of beauty; such precision and accuracy.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

_He walks back to his table but stops and turns to look at Palomino._

Whose idea was it to kill Victor?

_**Palomino:**_

No plan was made. He attacked our Sheriff; after he had Bubba perform for him I might add. We were defending our Sheriff and his wife. And yes he is my sheriff. I swore fealty to him. He has honor.

_When she says that, she looks at de Castro._

_**Johan Glassport:**_

If you were defending your Sheriff and his wife, why did she get upset after Victor was killed?

_**Palomino:**_

_She doesn't know what to say. She shrugs her shoulders and looks at her queen. She finally speaks in a humbled voice._

I don't know.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

_He is upset that he could not trap Palomino and his face does not hide his disappointment. At least he got her to admit to that. He looks as if he wants to say something else but he takes his seat._

I have nothing else for her.

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

Once she has stepped down, she will not be recalled. Any other questions?

_Simultaneously, both attorneys say no. She turns to Mr. Cataliades. _

You can present your next witness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Desmond Cataliades:<strong>_

Immanuel Earnest

_The lanky human walks to the stand with no fear. He looks at the queen and gives her a nod and smiles. She smiles back at him. She touches her hair and mouths the words 'thank you' to him. He proudly bows to her. _

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

State your name please.

_**Immanuel:**_  
>Immanuel Earnest<p>

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Why are you here?

_**Immanuel:**_

I came with Thalia. I also came to support my friend Miss. Stackhouse. She's a good person. I really like her.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Were you part of any plan to kill Felipe de Castro?

_**Immanuel:**_

No. I have been going to Fangtasia for months because my sister was the lover of Pamela Ravenscroft. Anyway, since then, I've been seeing Thalia Anistopalous and she since decided to come to Vegas to support her new queen, I came with her.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Nothing else.

_Mr. Cataliades takes his seat._

_**Johan Glassport:**_

You have no idea that there was a plan?

_**Immanuel:**_

Yeah; we all knew (_mumbles from the gallery)_. The plan was to have Miss. Stackhouse marry de Castro. That's why we came to Vegas. We didn't agree with Freyda and Felipe's plan to break up their marriage but the vampires of Shreveport wanted her to know that they were going to remain loyal to her regardless of who she married. From our understanding you have that meeting on video. Why don't you play it and that way everyone will know that the only plan that we knew about was the one to end Eric and Sookie's marriage.

_Immanuel looks 'dumbfounded' and 'shocked' that the video has not been played. He is sitting there smiling; knowing that he just torpedoed Glassport in the balls._

_**Johan Glassport:**_

No question was asked about the so-called video.

_**Immanuel:**_

'So-called'? You remember watching it right? You tried to get it thrown out. Don't you remember? You are questioning me about a plan. I assumed that you were saying that we came up with a plan in Miss. Stackhouse's hotel suite. I was just letting you know that the video is proof enough. Right?

_Immanuel tries to look innocent; it works. He looks at Mr. Cataliades as if he is looking for approval for his response. Mr. Cataliades says nothing. He only smiles._

_**Johan Glassport:**_

I have nothing further for this witness.

_Immanuel is dismissed by the AP. Camera follows Immanuel to his appointed seat; behind the queen. He goes to Thalia and they kiss and hold hands. Thalia proudly holds the hand of her human lover. The queen leans over and says something to her lawyer. He stands and addresses the AP._

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

May we have a brief recess your highness?

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

I'll give you fifteen minutes.

_Mr. Cataliades leads Sookie to the back room. _

* * *

><p><em>Joshua goes to the hallway and begins speaking about what has just transpired in the courtroom.<em>

_**Joshua Bells:**_

Things are not going well for de Castro. Everything so far goes back to him planning and scheming as hard as he possibly could to separate Eric and Sookie. de Castro seemed hell bent on destroying Eric. The human, Immanuel Earnest was amazing on the stand. He gave Glassport a big plate of crow to chew on. The big surprise was to find out that de Castro and Nahuatl had the queen's room bugged. Does the video work against de Castro and Nahuatl? I think that it does since Glassport has not entered it into evidence.

_Joshua looks hold his hand to his ear piece and looks back into the camera._

The trial is about to resume.

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

Your next witness.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Pamela Ravenscroft

_Miss. Pamela Ravenscroft walks slowly to the stand and takes her waiting seat. Elegantly and beautifully, she crosses her shapely legs and smiles at Mr. Cataliades._

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

_He smiles and bows to Pam_

Will you please state your name?

_**Pam:**_

Pamela Ravenscroft; I am the lieutenant of Eric Northman.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

How do you know the queen?

_**Pam:**_

She is my best friend. She is my maker's lover and true mate.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Is this bit of information well known in the vampire community?

_**Pam:**_  
>Yes. And those that do not know are made aware.<p>

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Thank you. How did you come to be in Vegas?

_**Pam:**_

The night that Eric was forcefully taken, I was made to follow.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Why were you forced to come?

_**Pam:**_

So that I could not warn Sookie of what Felipe and Freyda had planned for her and Eric.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

His plan was to make her end her marriage to Eric and then make her his wife? He wanted to make her his?

_**Pam:**_

Yes.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Why would Eric agree to such a thing?

_**Pam:**_

Felipe told Eric that if he did not marry Freyda, he would turn Sookie against her will. He told Eric that he would force him to watch. Eric loves her too much for that. He begged Felipe to destroy the contract but he would not. In the beginning he told Eric that he would destroy the contract but he did not honor his word. He is not a true king.

_Pam looks at Felipe with eyes that are filled with disgust and contempt. Felipe looks forward. He never looks at his accuser._

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

On the night that you and your maker were kidnapped, when you tried to escape to warn Sookie, what happened to you?

_**Pam:**_

I was punished.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

How Miss. Ravenscroft; how were you punished?

_**Pam:**_

I was whipped with silver chains. I was strapped to a wall with silver chains around my wrists. I was not fed or allowed to sleep for weeks. I was beaten daily.

_Camera pans to Sookie; she is doing her best not to look at her friend. You can see the pain on her face as she imagines the horrors that her friend suffered._

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Your maker did not try to stop the abuse?

_**Pam:**_

He was chained with silver and made to watch. Felipe threatened to kill us all.

_Camera pans to Sookie; her anger is strong. She covers her mouth with her small hands and she looks at Felipe with murder in her eyes. Camera pans back to Pam. _

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Is this the first time that you and your maker have been denied the chance to protect his wife?

_**Pam:**_  
>No.<p>

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Why are the vampires so loyal to your queen?

_**Pam:**_

She has saved many of our kind with no concern to her own life. When the hotel was bombed in Rhodes, she saved us. She stayed all night long trying to find as many survivors as she could; humans and vampires alike. She has always been kind to us and she has never treated us with anything less than respect. All members of the supernatural world owe her fealty. She is one of our own even if she is human.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Would you give your life for her?

_**Pam:**_

Yes. She would do the same for me. She almost did when she saved me in Rhodes. She has given us all so much.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

_He has a surprised look on his face._

Such as?

_**Pam:**_

Love, honor, respect, and a glimpse of the humanity that we thought we had lost.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Nothing more.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Good evening Miss. Ravenscroft. Who decided that Victor Madden should die?

_**Pam:**_

He did.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

What does that mean?

_**Pam:**_

It means that there was no plan. He caused his own death. He was ruthless and vicious. If I had not killed him, he was going to kill me and my maker. Victor had planned on turning Sookie, killing Eric after he was made to watch Sookie die and become his child, and then killing Felipe.

_She looks at de Castro. He does not look at her._

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Wasn't there a meeting at the home of Miss. Stackhouse? At that meeting, there was a discussion about killing Victor Madden?

_**Pam:**_

Not really.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

What does 'not really' mean?

_**Pam:**_

It means not really. We talked of his treatment of Eric and Sookie and the other vampires in the area. Everyone wanted to kill Victor. He was a dick. No one cared about him because he cared about no one.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Did it ever occur to you all to call on your king instead of taking things into your own hands?

_**Pam:**_

_She begins to laugh as if that is an absurd suggestion. _

_She sits forward in her seat._

Do you have any idea how many times we called on Felipe? Do you have any idea of how many of those calls were returned? I'll tell you how many; none. He did not care then and he does not care now. We did not take it into our own hands. He attacked us. He even brought the assassin Akiro with him.

_Akiro is well known in the vampire community as one of the best assassins around. There had to have been something going on for Madden to bring Akiro with him. Everyone knows that if Akiro is involved, he has been hired to kill._

_**Johan Glassport:**_

So, you are saying that your queen, Sookie de Castro, did not come up with a plan to kill Victor Madden.

_When Glassport calls her de Castro, the camera focuses on Queen Sookie. She stiffens but says nothing. Pam smiles at Glassport's faux pas. _

_**Pam:**_

Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

You stated during earlier testimony that you were not allowed to save your queen on another occasion. What occasion was that?

_**Pam:**_

She was kidnapped and brutally attacked and tortured. Victor would not let Eric go to his wife. He would not let me call Felipe. We were able to get to her before too much physical damage was done.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Wouldn't that be a good enough reason for her to hatch a plan to kill Victor?

_**Pam:**_

Definitely; but her attack happened many months ago. She had ample opportunity to plan her revenge against him but she did not. She did not plan to kill him for almost causing her death then, why would she do it now?

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Did you have any other help in saving her other than your maker and yourself?

_**Pam:**_

_She gives Glassport a knowing smile; a smile warning him to be careful._

Yes.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Who?

_**Pam:**_

Bill Compton, our fallen comrade Clancy, another fallen comrade Trey Dawson and Dr. Ludwig; they all assisted in saving her.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Any other …

_**Sookie:**_

_The Queen stands up swiftly but elegantly. _

Do you not recall my ruling Johan? Do _not_ ask her again.

_She sits down; not taking her eyes off of Glassport. She leans into her attorney and he nods at whatever her request may have been._

_**Johan Glassport:**_

_He is visibly shaken. He turns to Sookie and bows._

I apologize your majesty.

_He turns back to Pam who is smiling broadly._

Do you know Immanuel Earnest?

_**Pam:**_

Yes.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

How?

_**Pam:**_

He is a friend.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

How?

_**Pam:**_

I dated his sister. I was in love with her.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Where is she now?

_**Pam:**_

She has died.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Did you make a request to turn her in order to save her?

_**Pam:**_

Yes.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Was your request denied?

_**Pam:**_  
>She's dead isn't she?<p>

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Would you want to see Felipe suffer for denying your request to turn your lover into your child?

_**Pam:**_

No.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Did your maker ask for this request on your behalf?

_**Pam:**_

Yes and it was denied. What is your point?

_**Johan Glassport:**_

That you and your maker, along with Mrs. de Castro would lie on Felipe in order to see him punished.

_**Pam:**_

_She laughs at the idea of putting that much thought into Felipe de Castro._

No. He wants to put the blame on someone else because he did not try to save his wife and queen after she was so viciously attacked. He let the queen from another kingdom almost kill his queen and he did nothing. He stood by and watched. He had every right to kill Freyda because of the blood offense. And you stand there and try to make him the victim? He marries a human that is valuable in more ways than one and he almost lets her die? You're a joke just like your client. Your point is moot.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

My point is that you all did this in order to make Felipe suffer. You knew that Freyda would attack the Queen de Castro and you waited for her to attack! You knew that if she attacked the queen, Freyda would be killed! That would set Northman free of his new bride. That's what you all were hoping for weren't you?

Weren't you the one that told the queen that Eric made love to Freyda?

_**Pam:**_

You think that we wanted our queen to be attacked and possibly turned against her will while we watched? You should be a comedian Johan. We are her loyal subjects. We would lay down our lives for her.

_There's an instant click._

Never again doubt our loyalty to her. The answer to your second question is no. What I said was that he fucked her. You don't make love to someone that you hate. She asked me and I told her. It would make it easier for her to move on. She could not be with Eric again because Felipe entered a clause in the marital contract that no other vampire lovers would be allowed; it would be better if she thought that he had moved on as well.

_Sookie's head snaps up at that comment. _

_**Johan Glassport:**_

What do mean 'if she thought that he had moved on as well'? Are you saying that he never slept with the queen?

_**Pam:**_

_She looks at Sookie as she answers._

No he did not. Even if Sookie would want him to, he would not do it. He could not do it. He loves her. Sookie assumed that they had slept together and I let her believe it. He told me of the pact that they made; he did not want her to end her life for him. He has lived over 1000 years; her life has just started. They believed that it would be easier for her to walk away if he slept with Freyda. He never did it. He wanted to discuss the pact with her but they never got a chance to.

He looked as if he and Freyda had slept together because they fought. He over heard her conversation with Martine. Eric and Freyda fought because he found out …

_**Johan Glassport:**_

That is fine. What did you do when you saw your queen being attacked?

_**Pam:**_

We all heard her screaming. When Eric tried to go to her Felipe forbade it. I was already close by because Eric 'called' to me and told me to keep an eye on Sookie. Not too long after that, I saw Freyda biting into her neck. I threw Freyda from my queen. If anything, Felipe set it up. Felipe sent Sookie to the bridal room to change from her ceremonial gown to travel clothes. We all thought that he would really do his best to protect her but he did not. He saw Freyda feeding from Sookie. She was draining her. She screamed and screamed for him but he did not come.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

You're her friend?

_**Pam:**_

_She looks as Sookie._

Forever.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Would you lie for her?

_**Pam:**_

Yes but I have never had cause to.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

No more questions.

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

Anything else of this witness?

_Both attorneys say no._

_**Pam:**_

_Before Pam leaves her seat, she looks at Felipe and gives him a pitiful smile._

Maybe you should have gotten a better lawyer.

_She playfully hits her head with the heel of her hand._

Oh nevermind, come tomorrow you will have one.

_She looks smugly at Glassport and smiles; still showing fang._

_Glassport looks confused and ignores Pam's ramblings. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ancient Pythoness:<strong>_

Your next witness.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

I now call the King Eric Northman.

_All vampires stand for the king as he enters the room. They bow and kneel before him. Everyone watches the king walk down the aisle. Sookie stands when she sees him. She takes a step towards him but her attorney takes her hand. Eric watches her with every step that he takes. They never take their eyes off of each other. You can see her heart melt and you can hear the growl of desire building in his chest. She looks as if she wants to run to him._

_Anyone can see that she is his true love and that he is hers._

_Eric takes his seat; never looking away from his lover._

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

_Mr. Cataliades bows before the king._

Will you state your name for the record your majesty?

_**Eric:**_

Eric Northman

_He finally tears his eyes away from Sookie._

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

How long have you known her majesty, Sookie Stackhouse?

_**Eric:**_

For over nine years now.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

What is your relationship to her?

_**Eric:**_

She was my lover, my friend, and my wife.

She is everything to me.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Why are you not with her now?

_**Eric:**_

My maker signed me away to Freyda Nahuatl. He wanted me to be with a vampire queen that was powerful and rich. Love did not matter to him. My happiness did not matter to him.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

What made you decide to give up on your love and your life with Sookie?

_**Eric:**_

_He looks at her; she looks at him. _

Love; I had no choice. The night that Victor met the final death I called and told Felipe what happened. In the beginning he thanked me. He knew that Victor had planned on overthrowing and killing him. When I asked him to release me from the contract that my maker signed, he said that he would. Because I had 'ended the treacherous Madden', he would give me my freedom. He told me that he would be to see me the following night at my bar and that he would gladly release me of that obligation.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

What happened when he appeared the following night?

_**Eric:**_

He wanted me to hand over Sookie so that he could turn her. If I let him turn her, I would not have to marry Freyda. That, I would not do. I asked him about the deed that I had done for him by getting rid of Madden. He said that as king he had the right to change his mind. So he changed his mind.

_Eric leans forward in his seat; flexing his muscles under his shirt and in his arms. _

_When he does that, you can see Sookie's pupils dilate. You can hear her inhale deeply. Sookie never takes her eyes off of her Viking. He looks at her and smiles; fangs down.  
><em>

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Glassport is making it appear that you had a plan to kill Victor and that you all planned to have the queen attacked in order to make Felipe suffer. If you love the queen as you say you do, why would any of your vampires, or you for that matter, come up a plan such as that?

_**Eric:**_

I would never do anything that would endanger her. If anything, I would lay down my life for her. It was never planned for Freyda to attack her. I would never allow that. I would never willingly give her to anyone.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Pam Ravenscroft said earlier that you never slept with Freyda. She then said that you would not do it even if Sookie asked to you. Did she ask you to?

_**Eric:**_

_He looks a Sookie. She looks away from him for the first time._

Yes she did. She left me a letter the morning after our last night together. She told me not to meet the sun. She could not bear the thought of me no longer existing. She would rather I stayed married. She said that there would always be chances that we could see one another. It would be easier for her to lose me if I slept with Freyda. Even though I was married to Freyda, I could not do it. It would be a betrayal to Sookie and our love.

_There is a faint smile on the face of the queen. She looks at the king and their is happiness on her face. She is pleased that her true love never did as she asked. She mouths the words 'I love you' to him. He touches his un-beating heart. _

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Why would your child tell her that you did?

_**Eric:**_

I made her. That is why she cried. She has never lied to Sookie but she had no choice. Pam does not like to hurt Sookie. When Pam found out about the marriage that my maker had contracted, she was against me keeping it from Sookie. She knows how much Sookie loves me. Sookie had to believe that I slept with Freyda. The icing on the cake was the disheveled look that I had when Freyda and I came back on stage. When she saw me and she saw Freyda holding my hand, I knew then that she believed it. The look on her face destroyed me but it had to be done.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Who is Martine?

_**Eric:**_

He is one of Freyda's children.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

What did you overhear?

_**Eric:**_

She planned to kill Sookie and Felipe was in on it.

_There are mumbles and grumbles in the crowd. Many of the vampires that are in Sookie's retinue, growl in the direction of Felipe de Castro. He never looks in any direction. He has not shifted position at all during the trial. He only looks forward._

When I heard that, we fought. I could not kill her because she was my wife and queen. I would have met the final death if I killed the vampire in Felipe's area. He would have to do it.

Martine called Freyda to let her know that the ceremony was over and that Sookie would be going to the bridal suite to prepare for the marital trip with Felipe. He said that Sookie would be in there alone. Freyda told Martine to let Felipe know that 'his' kingdoms would be safe from the human. She would die that night. I told her that I would not allow her anywhere near Sookie.

After we fought, we made our way back to the stage. Sookie was still on stage greeting her retinue. I tried to go to Sookie to warn her but he forbade me. I was in his area and I had no rights to approach his wife. I 'called' to my child and told her to watch Sookie. She did. Freyda excused herself from my side. Not fifteen minutes later, my lover … I apologize, Sookie was screaming. She was screaming for her husband. He never came to her aid.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

What happened then?

_**Eric:**_

Sookie's cousin Gwynnie came into the hall to get the high priestess's help. You could hear Sookie screaming for Felipe in the ceremonial hall. Felipe would not go to her. Gwynnie told the high priestess of what was going on. The priestess was astounded that Felipe did not go to the aid of his new bride. She made Felipe to go to the aid of his wife. He bowed to her but took his time. I believe that he never had any intentions of saving her from Freyda.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Do you love her?

_**Eric:**_

More than anything.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

So you are swearing that there was no plan?

_**Eric:**_

No plan at all.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Nothing further.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Do you recall a human named Colton?

_**Eric:**_

Yes. He worked for Victor at Vampire's Kiss.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Did you know that he committed suicide?

_**Eric:**_

No I did not.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

He killed himself because of a plan that was made to kill Victor Madden. In his suicide letter, he said that his wife was killed in that battle.

_**Eric:**_  
>OK.<p>

_**Johan Glassport:**_

He said that you and some others that are in this courtroom were present for the plan that killed Victor Madden.

_**Eric:**_

Did he leave you any proof?

_**Johan Glassport:**_

_Glassport does not like the smart remark that the king gave him. _

No he did not. The fact that he killed himself should be proof enough.

_**Eric:**_

_Still looking stoic Eric does not see the relevance._

What is your point?

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Guilt caused him to kill himself.

_**Eric:**_

I would say that it was grief because he lost his wife. She was at the bar having a drink. She came with my … Sookie and they had a few drinks. They never expected Victor to start a battle. I would say grief caused him to kill himself.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Earlier you professed your love for Mrs. de Castro. Do you …

_**Eric:**_

If you call her that again, I will kill you. You have shown her nothing but contempt and disrespect since you have been here. It will cease or you will take your last breath on this night. I make no threats; only promises.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

_Obviously, Johan did not believe him. _

Is she not his wife? She no longer bel …

_Johan never saw him coming. Eric was on him in the blink of an eye. His fangs were down and he was ready to drain him. The vampires that remain loyal to him and Sookie have gathered around to protect their master. Suddenly he stopped. He heard that sweet, calm southern voice that always melts his dead heart. He felt her small hand caressing his back. _

_**Sookie:**_

Eric please baby, don't do it. He's just doing his job. It's ok. I'm fine. I will handle him.

_He looks up at her and her eyes tell him all that he need to know. She reaches for his hand. He takes her small hand into his. She walks with him back to his seat and she gives him a smile. She says something to him and it soothes him. He watches her as she walks back to her seat. She is mesmerizing._

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

Do you need a recess Mr. Glassport?

_**Johan Glassport:**_

No ma'am.

_He straightens his tie and his jacket as he tries to compose himself._

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

You must remember you are only a human. If you show disrespect again, Miss. Stackhouse will not be able to save you. You will show our monarchy respect. Do you understand that?

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Yes ma'am.

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

Proceed.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Would you lie for her?

_**Eric:**_

Yes.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Why should we believe you?

_**Eric:**_

_He gives a smug laugh. He sits back in his chair and crosses his feet._

I don't care whether you do or not. We have no reason to lie. The actions that were taken on the night of the ceremony are proof of who the liar and traitor is and it is not I nor is it the queen.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Why would you pretend to sleep with Freyda when you did not?

_**Eric:**_

Because that is what Sookie wanted.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

Why would she want the vampire that she loves so much more than life itself, to have sex with someone else?

_**Eric:**_

Because we had no choice; the marital contracts kept us away from each other.

_**Johan Glassport:**_

What about your 'suicide pact'? Wouldn't that have kept you two together?

_**Eric:**_

I would have done anything to keep her alive. If making her believe that I slept with Freyda would have kept her alive, then I would risk it. I needed to keep her alive. She needed to believe that I betrayed her. Her life is still brand new.

_Sookie only stares at Eric as he speaks._

_**Johan Glassport:**_

I have nothing further.

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

Since it is now 9:00 we have to recess for our queen. She needs nourishment. We will return after a two hour break. The queen is only to be surrounded with her bodyguards and her attorney. Others are not allowed to approach her until after her testimony.

_The Ancient Pythoness bangs the gavel and the courtroom is emptied._

* * *

><p>Mr. Cataliades, Bill, Maxwell Lee, Thalia, and Rasul lead Sookie to the conference room. They never speak. Even Mr. Cataliades is at a loss for words. While she eats, they all look away. They don't know what to say or what to do. After she is done, she goes to the bathroom. When she returns, Bill looks at her with tears in his eyes.<p>

"You will be fine. Things will work out for you and you can go back home to Bon Temps or you can go to Shreveport. We will always be here for you. I will not leave you alone. I promise. I will not leave you." Bill only looked this distraught when the fairies almost ended her.

Sookie knows that Bill will sacrifice his happiness for her. She has never wanted that for his existence. When she looked into his eyes the night of the wedding, she knew that Bill loved Melania. Bill deserves Melania. "Don't worry about me being alone. You don't deserve to be alone because of me. Judith was not the one but Melania is. She loves you. I can tell that you love her. Give her your love. I've already it. She's spent many years looking for you. I'll always be here for you." She kisses Bill and holds him in her arms. "Thank you for loving me." Sookie looks at all of her vampires. "I want to thank all of you."

Maxwell Lee never speaks. He stands at the door and watches. Thalia looks at Sookie. "Pam was right about you. You have given us all things that we thought that were gone from us forever. I never expected to feel anything again. For that my queen, I am grateful." Everyone in the room knows that she is speaking of Immanuel. There has been a change in Thalia since Immanuel has come into her life. She smiles more. She's not nicer to the humans that come into Fangtasia but she's happy.

Sookie looks at them all.

"I want to thank you all for you loyalty and support. Felipe can only win if we let him. Do not show defeat on your faces. We will succeed. We will not be defeated. We have fought too hard for our freedom." She stands and opens her arms for them all. Each vampire comes in for a hug from their queen. "I love you all."

Mr. Cataliades gives her a nod. "It is time."

Just as he said that, there was a knock at the door.

"The high priestess will be entering in the next five minutes. Please go into the courtroom and be seated.

* * *

><p>They all follow their vampire queen to the courtroom; their faces stonier than when the first went in. Before Sookie takes her seat, each vampire kisses her hand before they leave her side.<p>

_**Ancient Pythoness:**_

_She bangs her gavel on the table._

Your next witness Mr. Cataliades

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

I now call the Vampire Queen Sookie Stackhouse.

_All vampires stand for the human vampire queen. She elegantly rises from her seat; offering Mr. Cataliades her hand. He walks her to the stand. There is no noise, no tremble; there's only peace when she takes the stand. Once she is seated he bows to her. _

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Will you please state your name?

_**Sookie:**_  
>I am Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse.<p>

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

How did you come to be in Las Vegas your majesty?

_The queen recounts her tale of not hearing from her Viking or her best friend in many months. Her husband had never gone so long without contacting her; no calls, no visits, and no nothing. She tells of how Felipe barged into her and Eric's home to bring her to Vegas. She told of how she was forced to end her marriage. Amazingly through all of this, she remains calm._

_She tells of how Freyda attacked her in the limousine._

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Did your future husband try to save you?

_**Sookie:**_

No. Eric Northman removed Freyda's hand from my throat.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Eric Northman stated earlier that Felipe told him that he would free him of the contract for killing Madden? Did Felipe let you know of that same condition?

_**Sookie:**_

No. He told me that Eric had to do it because he killed Madden. He said that Eric left him unprotected when he killed Madden. I don't understand how since Madden was trying to overthrow him and have him killed.

_She looks at Felipe; he does not look at her._

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

What happened at dinner your majesty?

_**Sookie:**_

I was forced to be with de Castro. I was told that my marriage was nothing. Can you believe that? We were told that our marriage was nothing when I believed that my marriage was everything. It took me awhile to see it but to me it was everything. They should have staked me when they said that. I was told that our marriage would be over the next night. I was told that my true love was on longer mine.

_She bows her head but lifts it back up quickly. It's almost as if she is afraid to cry. _

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

The night of your divorce, Felipe proposed. Did you want to accept his proposal?

_**Sookie:**_

No I did not. I had no choice. I am a telepath and I am well known in the human and the supernatural world. I needed the protection. He told me that my husband would always be there to protect me but he lied. I would not longer have the protection of my Viking. I had no choice.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

But you told him that you could learn to love him?

_**Sookie:**_

_She nods._

I did. To me, it was almost like learning to love food that you've always hated. If you have to eat that food every day, you are going to try to force yourself to like it. You can try it but it's never going to be as good as what you're used to.

_She looks at Felipe when she says that. He bows his head._

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Your majesty, how did you feel after the ceremony?

_**Sookie:**_

Dead. I felt dead. Once Eric's ceremony was over I knew that we would never be lovers again. I'd never get to hear about his previous night at Fangtasia. He would never get to hear about my day. I'd never get to tell him how wonderful he is or how much I love his smile.

_She gets a starry eyed look._

He has the most beautiful smile I've ever had the privilege of seeing.

_Her starry eyed look is gone._

He would never mine.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

I'm sorry your majesty. I meant your ceremony; not Eric's.

_**Sookie:**_

Oh, I do apologize. Dead. I wanted to run and hide. I couldn't bear the thought of being with Felipe until the day I died.

_She looks down and she whispers something._

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Would you repeat that my queen?

_**Sookie:**_

I planned on dying the next day.

_She looks at the faces of her family and friends._

I am sorry. It was so hard. The hardest part was watching Eric walk away with Freyda. When Pam told me that he'd had sex with her, I believed it. When he came back looking so un-Eric like, I was hurt. She was cuddled all up on him. That night my heart felt as if it had stopped beating.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

What happened next?

_**Sookie:**_

Felipe told me to go change my clothes. He said that we were going on a marital vacation. My cousin Gwynnie gave me my clothes and left. I changed into my red dress and brushed my hair. Just as I was done, Freyda was waiting in the room. She was taunting me; telling me that Eric had just given her the best sex of her existence. How she loved being with my ex-husband. I will admit that I was upset. I told her that it was only sex and that he would never love her. I told her that he would only love me.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

And then?

_**Sookie:**_

She spoke some french and talked some more about how Eric would never be mine again. I decided then that I needed to leave. Everyone knows that I have a hot temper; I could very well not take on a vampire. Anyway, she was getting more and more agitated with me. I moved to the last mirror, the one closest to the door and applied my lipstick and perfume. After I was done and I was tired of listening to her mouth, I taunted her back. I called her desperate. I told her that she could only keep her husband away from me by putting a clause in the marriage contract that he could have no human lovers. I saw her pupils dilating and a crazed look on her face and I ran.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

And then?

_**Sookie:**_

She attacked me. She landed on my back; causing me to land on top of a table; shattering it. she flipped me over and she bit into my neck and sucked with such ferocity, I knew that I was going to die. I screamed and screamed for my new 'husband' (_she says this while rolling her eyes_). He did not come. Pam and my cousin Gwynnie came running when they heard me. Pam threw Freyda to the other side of the room. Gwynnie ripped my dress from my body and tied it to my neck. She kept telling me that I was going to be fine. Pam bit into her wrist and fed me; in order to help me heal.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Why did you have to drink from her?

_**Sookie:**_

There was no else there for me to feed from. My husband did not show up. The worst part was when I looked at the entrance way to the hall of where I lay dying, Felipe was standing there watching. Not an hour before, he was telling me how he would take care of me and I look up and he's letting me die. The scary part was that I could see that he wanted to but he did not (_she whispers_). He did not. It makes sense to me now.

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

What does your majesty?

_**Sookie:**_

Why he wanted me to sign the contracts offering me everything that he has. He never expected me to live. He figured that there would be no chance of me getting anything that he has.

_Jason Stackhouse stands to defend his sister but Sam Merlotte says something to him that make him sit down._

_**Desmond Cataliades:**_

Did Freyda try to attack you again?

_**Sookie:**_

Yes. When Eric came into the room and he saw what she had done to me. He was about attack her but Felipe stopped him. He said that Eric was in his kingdom and if he killed Freyda, he would die. He was trying to save me but Felipe threatened Eric with final death. Freyda looked at me and smiled. When she stood up she said, 'Little one, you will die this night.' She dove at me. I picked up the leg of the table and I staked her. I killed her.

I killed Freyda Nahuatl.

Dead silence fills the courtroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Trials and Tribulations **

**Of **

**Sookie Stackhouse **

**And **

**Felipe de Castro**

**Part 2**

********Disclaimer*********

**All main characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine**

You have all been great with the reviews. You all have really turned me into a review fanatic. You make me want to the best that I can for our favorite couple to keep them together. I want to thank you so much.

Anyway, this is the last part of the trial.

I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em>We had to take a commercial break after the queen said that she killed Freyda. Welcome back everyone. This is your favorite news reporter, Rhonda Greyson. I'm back here in the viewer's box and will keep you updated. Ok; we are about to start. First I have to say that we have had to clear the courtroom of shifters and humans; except for the queens family and friends. We knew that Freyda had met her end but we did not know that it was at the hands of Miss. Stackhouse. Here we go; she's telling the rest of her story now.<em>

**Sookie:**

_I_ did not plan on killing her. I was hoping that my husband would defend me. As you all can guess, he did not. I was left with my only defense; a table leg. I am forever grateful for that table leg.

**Mr. Cataliades:**

I have nothing else for you, your majesty.

_He bows before the queen before he takes his seat._

**Johan Glassport:**

Good evening your majesty.

_Sookie does not react to his good-natured but under-handed remarks. She knows how Johan feels about her. He wasn't tolerant of her in Rhodes and his feelings have not changed here in Vegas. She has a look of contempt for this person. But what can you expect; he is human. As we in the vampire community know human attorneys are only good for one thing; that is draining._

I am fine; thank you for asking your majesty.

Colton killed himself after the massacre at Fangtasia. He lost his wife Audrina. It is obvious that he and his wife were involved with the planned massacre. I have to know your majesty; did you involve yourself in the murder of Victory Madden?

**Sookie:**

I heard about Colton and for that I am sorry. I went to his funeral. They did not participate in a massacre because there was no massacre. And no, I did not participate in a murder. I participated in the 'much needed killing' of Madden. I stabbed him with a sword as he was attacking my friend. Pam was not going to die that night. I could not and would not sit back and let that happen. I did what I had to do. She beheaded him because she was defending herself.

**Johan Glassport:**

If he had not been invited there it would not have happened. Do you feel culpable? So you feel guilty about it?

**Sookie:**

_She starts to laugh_.

Why should I? Did you feel 'culpable' when you murdered the prostitute in Mexico? The prostitute that you didn't even consider a woman?

_He looks at her arrogantly and gives her a slick smile. He is trying to be on his best behavior. He knows that she is a telepath and can read him like a book. Sookie taps her ear to let him know that if he thinks anything, she will hear it. _

Be very careful Johan; be very, very careful.

**Johan Glassport:**

_He knows exactly what she means but he doesn't acknowledge her warning. _

I'm not the one on trial.

**Sookie:**

Neither am I.

**Johan Glassport:**

Fair enough. Do you remember the names of the vampires and the humans that were with Victor on the night of the massacre?

**Sookie:**

He or Freyda sent a vampire bartender named Jock to spy on Eric. Unfortunately he is no longer with us. He made a mean lime and tonic though. He had Louis, Antonio, Ana, and the assassin name Akiro. You know of him right? Of course you do. He also had his two human lovers in attendance; Mark and Mindy Simpson. They all perished in the massacre as you call it. We Shreveport members refer it to the 'Necessary Killing of Victor Madden'.

**Johan Glassport:**

Thanks for putting a name to it.

**Sookie:**

Anytime.

**Johan Glassport**

What were the names of Eric's vampires and humans that were there?

**Sookie:**

My Viking's vampires were the bravest and the best of them all. Some of them were hurt but they fought a great fight.

We had my dear Maxwell Lee; he's sitting over there. Four of the bravest and fiercest female vampires that I've ever met were there; Miss. Pamela Ravenscroft, Miss. Thalia Anistopalous, Heidi, and gorgeous Indira. We had Palomino, Rubio, and Parker there. They are new but they fought valiantly.

_She has such pride in her voice when she speaks of how brave her vampires are. She is like a mother when she's bragging on her children._

I cannot exclude my two dearest and closest friends, Bill Compton and Bubba.

We were all there to hear Bubba perform. You don't know Bubba as well as we do but he has the most extraordinary voice. Do you remember what happened to you when you called him 'the name' other than Bubba? That was funny because you were warned and did not want to listen. When you bounced off of that wall, it was priceless. When you busted your lip you thought that you were in danger of being attacked. When Thalia told you that no one would feed from the likes of you even if they needed to heal I thought that I was going to cry myself into a coma. Classic.

_Sookie is laughing and laughing. She is laughing so hard that Mr. Cataliades has to give her water. No one ever expected to see a glass of water in a vampire trial. No one expected to see the queen of the area vampires drinking water. We are seeing a miracle today. Mr. Cataliades walks up to give the queen a handkerchief to wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes. It seems that the queen has gotten over her laughing fits and will continue with answering Glassport's questions._

We knew that Victor valued Bubba's music. His club, The Vampire's Kiss, was like a worship center that was made for Bubba. I told Eric to have Bubba perform for Victor to make him feel more relaxed about coming to Fangtasia. It did not work. He got bored to death (_laugh_) with a couple of Bubba's songs and then that's when all hell broke loose.

**Johan Glassport**:

So it was your suggestion to have Bubba come to the club?

**Sookie:**

Yeah. Bubba is a very good friend of mine. He has guarded me before when Bill and Eric could not. Since he is a very good friend of Bill's and Bill is Bubba's guardian, I had Bill to ask Bubba to perform and he agreed. He told you this when you interviewed him. Remember, you bounced off of the wall. He told you that he would be here to speak on my behalf but you told him no. I think that you said no because you were scared of him. He even told you who started the whole fight. Bill had to hustle Bubba out through the back.

**Johan Glassport:**

_He gives a tense smile. _

Yes I do remember. Thank you for reminding me.

You were finally free of Madden but you were said to be upset after the massacre. If the whole plan was your idea, that's somewhat duplicitous of you is it not?

**Sookie:**

I thought that I told you that my plan was to have Bubba perform for Victor. I don't recall admitting to a plan of killing anyone. If it was my plan and if I did get upset, I _was_ being a hypocrite. If I did have that type of an attitude, I was being holier than thou. If I had intended such a thing as an intentional murder, perhaps I was angrier at myself because I enjoyed it too much. I wanted it to happen. There were many things that made me upset. I was upset because I knew that no matter whose idea it was, Eric would be the fall guy. If I had been the brains behind the idea, who would believe that a mere human planned to kill a dominant and so-called magnificent vampire like Victor Madden?

**Johan Glassport:**

Are you saying that it was your plan?

**Sookie:**

I've answered your question. I will not repeat myself.

**Johan Glassport:**

Ok. Did you have a meeting at your home that involved a plan to kill Victor?

**Sookie:**

More or less but most everyone in attendance hated Victor. Victor killed Colton's mother in front of his brother; who so happens to be a vampire. His brother was being punished so Victor ripped her tongue out and let the poor woman bleed to death in front of her son.

Victor was trying to _annihilate_ my husband and my marriage. He killed Pam's lover in order to make Pam suffer. He wanted Pam to believe that Eric did not fight hard enough for her. He drugged poor Miriam and tried using her as leverage to break the bond that Eric has with his child. He did not realize who Pam's maker is. He raised his child with honor, dignity and loyalty. Traits that they both have. I wish that I could say the same for your client.

But there were many people at my home that night; my cousin and uncle; they did not want to kill Victor even though he kidnapped and tortured one of our kin. My best human friend and many of the neighborhood ladies, we were having her baby shower, they didn't even know Victor. We talked about this and that and we talked about the antiques that we found in my attic and we talked about my friend Amelia's visit.

**Johan Glassport:**

So you talked of no plan?

**Sookie:**

Like I said, we talked about a lot of plans. Nothing in particular really sticks out.

**Johan Glassport:**

_Johan looks at Sookie as if she is the devil personified. _

Speaking of Amelia, what did you two do when she came for a visit?

**Sookie:**

We cooked out. We caught up on old times. She brought Bob along with her. He forgave her for turning him into a cat and now they are dating exclusively. We talked about that. She had been gone from Bon Temps for quite some time.

**Johan Glassport:**

_He sighs and he shows aggravation and annoyance_.

Did you and Amelia do anything else?

**Sookie:**

We broke the bond that I shared with Eric.

_Sam Merlotte looks as if this is the first time that he has heard of this. Alcide has a look of delight on his face. Jason is as flabbergasted as Sam._

**Johan Glassport:**

Why would you do that? Wouldn't it make it harder for Eric to feel you if you were in danger or had been hurt? There would be no way for your then husband to save you. Did you ever think about how that would make him feel if you broke the bond or were you only thinking of yourself?

**Sookie:**

_For the first time since Glassport has been questioning her, she looks ashamed. Once she is over her shame, she looks Glassport right in his smug, ugly face._

I wanted to be sure that I loved him. I wanted to be sure that what I was feeling were my own feelings and not his. I always assumed that his feelings overwhelmed my own but I was wrong. I love him. I really and truly love him.

_She looks off into the distance as if she has found the lost memory_

He called me as soon as the bond was dissolved. He was so angry with me. He asked me if I was alright; if anything had happened to me. I hated telling him that Amelia and I broke the bond. When he came to see me, his first question was whether or not I still love him.

_She looks at Glassport._

I do. He's everything to me.

**Johan Glassport:**

So you expect me to believe that you dissolved the bond to see if you really loved him? You did not dissolve it so that he would not know of your plan?

**Sookie:**

_She laughs at him_.

Believe what you want; I don't care one bit.

**Johan Glassport:**

Have you ever wondered why the blood bond would not take precedence over the contract Miss. Stackhouse? Why would the maker's contract make your blood bond with your vampire obsolete?

_Sookie looks to the Ancient Pythoness and then looks at her other vampires. It never occurred to her. She never thought of that._

That blood bond was to keep you from being claimed by another. But what good would it do you if it could not save him from marrying Freyda? Nevermind my dear Miss. Stackhouse; we will save that for later. I hope that it gives you something to think about.

_He is right proud of himself. He has knocked the queen down a peg or two. Maybe she will be a little more humble. _

Maybe you can answer me this one; after Victor wouldn't consent to your ex-husband to save you when you were kidnapped, did you want him dead? Did you wish him dead?

**Sookie:**

_Still looking a bewildered by the previous question Sookie doesn't seem to really want to deal with this any longer. She answers this question in softer, more responsive voice._

Yes I did desire him dead. He said that my marriage to Eric was a fraud. He disregarded it as if it did no matter. I did not appreciate it. He was a party to our marriage and he ignored it. Anyway, what does it matter what I wished? Wishes and guesses are just that; wishes and guesses. You're an attorney; wishes and guesses don't win cases.

**Johan Glassport:**

_Bitch._

Were you present when your ex-husband spoke to Felipe?

**Sookie:**

This is your last warning Johan.

_Maxwell Lee stands at attention. Johan looks nervous. He doesn't respond to the queen's remark._

No, I was not. If Eric called Felipe after the 'much needed killing' of Victor, I knew nothing of it. Bill took me home soon after.

**Johan Glassport:**

You mean your former lover Bill Compton?

**Sookie:**

Yes.

**Johan Glassport:**

Bill Compton, Sam Merlotte, Alcide Herveaux, Eric Northman, and John Quinn; you really get around in the supernatural community don't you Miss. Stackhouse?

_Maxwell Lee is on Johan before he realized that he was on the floor. Maxwell Lee had Johan by the throat. Maxwell looks at his queen over his shoulder waiting for his instructions. She gives him a quick nod. Maxwell and Glassport fade away from the courtroom. _

**Ancient Pythoness:**

The trial will be continued until tomorrow night at first dark. It will allow ample time for a substitute attorney to be found.

_The Ancient Pythoness looks in Sookie's direction. _

Come with me my child. Your bodyguards will stay here as we talk.

_She reaches for Sookie's hand and leads her to a private room. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Conversation between the AP and Sookie Stackhouse<strong>

The AP and Sookie sit side by side on the old Corinthian leather couch in the AP's chamber. "Miss. Stackhouse, there are many secrets to you. I know what you've done. You could have done much worse considering who you are. I will keep your secret because you have saved us all from a fae war. Niall would not be pleased if something bad had happened to you." She is still holding Sookie's hand. "You Brigants are very practical and capable."

Sookie looks amazed that the AP will not turn her in. "How could you tell who I am?"

"You have what's known as the essential spark my dear child. It's in your blood. You're too accepting of the supernatural world not to have the spark." She pauses before she begins to speak again. "It's clear that you have been around other members of the realm. Be careful of them. You are the key to their world. Have you noticed any changes in your body? Have your telepathic powers gotten stronger?"

That's what Sam said but he did not and would not elaborate. Sookie has noticed the changes but she did not have time to think of such things. She was about to lose her husband and her friend. Can she really trust the AP? Does she feel safe telling her things that she has not told Eric or Pam? She does. "My grandfather says that I have the same spark that the he has. He said that it is unheard of for a human that is not even half fae to be as I am. My body has changed. I feel so much better. I never get sick. I'm stronger. My telepathy is better. I can keep my 'shields' up without accidentally reading someone's mind. I can keep people out." Excitedly she says, "I'm not afraid of being who I am; I'm just afraid of the repercussions once others of the supe world find out what and who I am."

"You should not worry about that. You will be protected by those that you call your own. I want you to know, I knew of your grandfather, Fintan. I know of your special gift. You must never tell anyone of this gift. I have walked this earth for many millennia and I've never met fairies quite like your kin. Use your gift wisely." After a brief pause she says, "You must remember, just because you are related to the fae does not mean that you can trust them. There are some close to your home that you have to watch. Be careful of those riffraff. You must be very careful." Sookie looks scared and concerned now. Those are the exact words that Mr. Cataliades used. Nah; Uncle Dermot and Claude would not hurt her. She's opened their home to them. They love her; don't they? What about the other fairies that are staying at Hooligans?

"Should I have used it to get rid of the contract?"

"Would it have kept Freyda away from you and your Viking? Only the contract would be gone; not your enemies little one. What would have kept her from killing you? What would have kept them from killing your true love? Have you ever wondered why she wanted your Viking?"

"Yes. Why was he so important to her?"

She laughs and it sounds like an echo. "It was not him my dear. It was you. Since you were bonded to him, you were his asset. She was going to kill Felipe and take his territories as her own. You may have been his wife but you were only human. She did not consider you to be threat. She was going to turn you and make you her child. You would have no choice but give her the kingdoms that were rightfully yours. You would have been a threat to her a vampire as well; Eric. What would keep him from being with you once you were turned? You will find out all that you need to know during de Castro's testimony." She takes her wrinkled hand and touches Sookie's face. "Your Viking trusts you and I know that he has possibly told you things about the vampire world."

"Yes."

"There are spies my child. These spies reported to Freyda on your relationship with your husband. They are still around you. Now my dear, you go to your suite and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you." Sookie takes the AP's hand to stand.

"Thank you your highness," Sookie says as she bows to the AP. "I am grateful."

"You are our connection." The two regal ladies leave the room hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>The Continuing Testimony of Sookie Stackhouse <strong>

**And Felipe de Castro**

_The next night's testimony starts at exactly 6:00 pm. De Castro's new attorney is Mr. Cataliades brother Mr. Maimonides. Unlike Mr. Glassport, Mr. Maimonides is very respectful of the queen. He is part of the supernatural world and is aware of the chain of command. When he approaches the queen, he bows to her and address her as he should. Sookie acknowledges his pleasantries._

**Mr. Maimonides:**

I'd like to ask you for your forgiveness for my associate's disrespect of you, your majesty.

**Sookie:**

Thank you.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

_He bows to her and proceeds with the questioning._**  
><strong>

Before you married de Castro, did you have any intentions of staying married to him?

**Sookie:**

Maybe so. I don't know. I think that is also a reason why I didn't want to sign those contracts. I did not and do not love him. I didn't think that I deserved anything from him. I would like to change my answer; no. I had no intentions of spending the rest of my life with him. I would've died first.

_She bursts into a fit of giggles._

He was going to make sure that I died. He didn't try to save me when Freyda attacked me.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

Did you have a plan to kill him after you married him?

**Sookie:**

No. I wanted to kill him before I married him.

_There are gasps because of the queen's bluntness. Sam, Jason and Alcide laugh. They know that she is telling the truth.  
><em>

That way I wouldn't have to marry him. Killing him after marriage didn't benefit me at all. I wanted to kill him so that I wouldn't have to marry him. No such luck.

_She starts to laugh again._

But my vampires made me feel that anything would be bearable as long as I had them.

When my vampires came from Shreveport to stand by me, I knew that I would be fine. I saw in them what they never saw in themselves; humanity. Who would have thought that a group of vampires would stand by me; a simple human? I knew that it was in them all along. They didn't need me to find it. Anyway, I knew that Felipe would do something that would cause him to hang himself. I never knew that it would have to be sacrificing me. I guess a good thing came out of me marrying him; it set us free. It gave all of us freedom.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

_The joy in Sookie's voice and her face even makes a smile cross Mr. Maimonides gloomy lips._

You do know what could happen to him if he's found guilty of treason?

**Sookie:**

_She looks at Felipe; waiting for him to look at her. He finally looks._

Yes.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

If you drop the charges of treason, he would lose his worldly possessions and money. He has already lost his title

**Sookie:**

I know that. Now I want him to lose his life.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

Are you prepared to let him die for something that he could not help?

**Sookie:**

_Still looking him in his eyes, she answers clearly._

Yes. He was prepared to let me die. I feel no compassion for him; none.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

If you hear the grounds for his betrayal, would you take pity on him?

**Sookie:**

I have given you my answers; I will not change them no matter how many different ways you ask the question. Do you have any other questions?

**Mr. Maimonides:**

Yes ma'am. Did you plan on using fairy blood on yourself in order to make Freyda attack you?

**Sookie:**

_She laughs._

Where did you hear that Mr. Maimonides? Where would I get fairy blood?

_She's still smiling. He looks afraid._

What are you trying to imply?

_He hears evilness and the venom I her voice. She's daring him to say anything about the fairy blood. You can see fear written all over his face. Mr. Cataliades smiles as his client. Thalia and Indira move closer to the new attorney._

**Mr. Maimonides:**

_He looks at his brother and Mr. Cataliades shows him no empathy. The supernatural world knows where Mr. Cataliades' loyalties lie and they are not with his brother. _

No your majesty. It was just a rumor that I heard. I never meant any disrespect. Please accept my deepest apologies.

_Sookie only smiles. It's a smile that you could learn to fear. It's deadly and ferocious._

I have no more questions your majesty.

_She nods. Maxwell Lee walks over to his queen and takes her hand. Thalia and Indira go back to their posts. _

**Sookie:**

Thank you Maxwell.

**Maxwell Lee:**

Anything for you my queen.

_He whispers something to her. She nods. She says something to Mr. Cataliades. _

**Mr. Cataliades:**

May we have a recess your highness?

**Ancient Pythoness:**

_She looks at Sookie and understands. She has to feed. _

You have two hours.

* * *

><p>When Sookie was escorted to the back, Pam was there waiting on her. Her vampires waited outside for her in order to give the two ladies privacy. They stood guard in order to watch over their queen. "How are you my friend?" asked Pam.<p>

Giving Pam hug Sookie says, "I am well. How are you?"

"Fine."

"How is Eric?"

Pam moves closer to Sookie. "He's waiting. He's being a terrible nuisance. All he does is pace back and forth and he harasses me. I am thinking that since this is your area, you can discipline him if I ask you to. If I told you to you could discipline him." She smiled a devious smile.

"I will not."

"You can't fault me for trying. I must ask you, is this what you had planned? If so, this plan is a bit ... convoluted."

Sookie starts to laugh. "Not at all; _he_ was supposed to kill her." This time Sookie moves in closer to Pam. "You know my Uncle Dermot?" Pam nods. "Well, I took some of his fairy blood and I was going to use it to make Felipe attack me. I had planned on killing him in 'self defense'. I was going to pour the last of the blood in Freyda's drink and make her attack different vampires. Since I would be queen of the area, I could have her killed. My plan was simple. I never anticipated that there was a plan against me." She shakes her head in amusement. "I guess you never know."

Pam looks at Sookie and shakes her head as well. "I guess you don't little one." Never one for beating around the bush, Pam asks, "Once this trial is over, where do you plan to reside if things work in your favor?"

She had never thought of that. "I would stay in Shreveport if Eric wanted to. If Eric wants to stay in one of his territories, we could do that. That is my goal; to go to those territories. We need do away with Freyda's children. They cannot be trusted. Would you get me a list of the names of her children please?" Pam looks at Sookie and smiles. She nods. Sookie has changed. She's not the same little hick town girl that she used to be. She's stronger than anyone imagined her to be. It's too bad that it took her so long to see.

Pride spreads across Pam's face like a mother whose child has just taken her first step. "I've never been prouder. He sent you a message." Pam hands Sookie a letter from Eric.

**~ My lover**

**As you have requested of me, the gift from your Gran has been secured. I have spoken to your grandfather as well.**

**Niall will be here to see you late tonight. He says to tell you that he is very proud of you but he wishes that you had called him before it had gotten this far. Because of your perseverance, that is what he calls it, I call it stubbornness; he says that you are in fact of his blood. **

**I love you Sookie. Things have not transpired as I had hoped but eternally you are mine. I will be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you.**

**~ E**

"Tell him that it won't be long." Pam bows to her queen.

Indira brings the delivery guy into the room with Sookie's food. Indira and Pam lead the delivery guy out of the room while Sookie eats. Once Sookie is done, she goes to the bathroom to take care of her needs before the trail begins. When she comes out, Pam is waiting on her. "I wish that I could be with you during the trial but I must go back. We will come to the courtroom later. There are things that have to be done."

"I understand," she says.

Mr. Cataliades enters just as Pam is leaving. "Sookie my dear, I just spoke with your great-grandfather; he will be seeing you pretty soon."

"Thanks Mr. C."

"How are you faring my dear?"

"I'm great but I really could you a glass of iced tea; no lemon."

"It will be on the table once you return."

"Thank you." He tells Immanuel to run to the cafeteria to get Sookie a glass of tea.

"Do you know what Niall wants with me?"

"No my dear," Mr. Cataliades says. He falls quiet. "Thalia and Immanuel have returned with your tea and the AP will be returning shortly." He offers Sookie is arm and says, "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall," she says as she takes his arm. They walk out together; Bill and Maxwell Lee in front of them; Rasul and Indira behind them. Once they are seated, the AP takes her place at the judge's table. Sookie has her tea. Tea has never tasted so good before. She never thought that she would be drinking tea again after what happened over a week ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient Pythoness:<strong>

Mr. Cataliades, do you have any other witnesses?

**Mr. Cataliades:**

No your highness.

**Ancient Pythoness:**

Mr. Maimonides, will you call your first witness?

**Mr. Maimonides:**

My first and only witness is Felipe de Castro.

_When Felipe walks toward the stand, all of the vampires stand and turn their backs to him. He is not worthy enough to be recognized as a former king. He was dishonored. He does not deserve the reverence of a true king. Even the AP turns her back on him. Once he takes his seat, everyone else sits and faces the traitor._

**Mr. Maimonides:**

Will you please state your name for the record?

**De Castro:**

Felipe de Castro.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

Did you send Victor Madden to destroy the marriage of Eric and Sookie Northman?

**De Castro:**

Yes. I also sent him to maintain and keep watch over my area sheriff. I wanted him to keep watch on his marriage to the human. I wanted her for myself. She is an asset and she is valuable in more ways than one. She is not what a sheriff deserves to have.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

What gives you that right to choose who he is to marry and what he deserves?

**De Castro:**

My title.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

Did you trust Victor?

**De Castro:**

_He laughs_

Not all. I did not trust him any further than I could throw him and that would be pretty damned far. I knew that he wanted what was mine. I knew that he would keep the area in top form because he wanted it. The turning point for me came one when he sent two assassins to kill Pam and Sookie. He knew that Sookie was to never be harmed. He did not know that I was aware of what he had done. I watched them kill Victor's assassins. Victor never mentioned that he lost two of my vampires and I never asked. I was going to use it against him when I was going to kill him.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

When you found out that Eric Northman and his retinue killed Madden, did you promise him that you would free him from his contract?

**De Castro:**

Yes.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

Did you tell Miss. Stackhouse that you were making Mr. Northman marry Freyda for killing Madden?

**De Castro:**

Yes.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

Why did you go back on you word?

**De Castro:**

_He looks at Sookie with longing and desire._

Because I wanted what he had; much like he was with Bill Compton when he was with her. I wanted her. After she saved us from Siegbert, she showed no fear. She is passionate and adoring about Northman and when I looked into her eyes, I knew at that very instant that she would do anything for him. I wanted that. When she told Northman that could 'feel his anger', I knew that they had a blood bond and that in order for her to be mine, I would have to find a way to break it. Freyda and Appius were only eager to help; Freyda because she has always wanted the Viking and Appius because he was voracious.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

You knew that the contract overrode the blood bond and any other promise that you made. Why would make him believe otherwise?

**De Castro:**

Because I could; I was king. I would do anything to get her. I did not care who was hurt in the process; not even her. She would have gotten over it eventually.

_Sookie looks at him with pure unadulterated hate in her eyes._

**Mr. Maimonides:**

_With surprise and shock Mr. Maimonides turns back to Felipe._

You knew that she belonged to him and that she loved him and you still did whatever was necessary to end them?

**De Castro:**

Yes.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

And you still pursued her?

**De Castro:**

Oh yes.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

Why?

**De Castro:**

Because Northman did not deserve her. He could not handle a woman like her. She was energetic and strong. They argued all of the time but the intensity of their relationship made me want her more. You could tell that they loved each other but that did not matter to me. I would watch her and send spies to watch her. We would watch her work, with her friends, and with Northman. I was so obsessed with her that I would watch her sleep.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

As king, you knew at that time that you had no rights to her.

_Mr. Maimonides is very upset. He is married to a human woman and he would not want anyone supernatural or human, trying to take his wife from him._

You knew that they were bonded by blood.

**De Castro:**

So? I wanted her.

_Felipe is visibly upset; showing fangs and growling his desire for Sookie._

**Mr. Maimonides:**

You've said that quite a few times but you've never really explained why you wanted her so badly.

**De Castro:**

Her strong will, exuberance, cheerfulness, faithfulness, courage, her humanity; those traits are what drew me to her. It has nothing to do with her telepathy.

_He falls silent. He's still looking at Sookie and you can feel and see his yearning. She appears to have enthralled him. To get his attention, Mr. Maimonides stands in front of her. Felipe blinks himself back into reality._

She reminds me of my Daisy.

**Mr. Maimonides:**

You must stay focused Mr. de Castro. Now, who is Daisy?

_Mr. Maimonides walks away as Felipe answers the question._

**De Castro:**

She was my wife from my human life.

_He continues to stare at Sookie. He starts to speak directly to her._

You love him.

_She looks at him. She does not respond._

I loved my wife just as much as he loves you. She was very sick before she died.

_He begins to smile._

After you had been bitten by Freyda, you still had fight in you. You were unwavering. So was my Daisy. She kept up her attitude; she could fight with the best of them. She still wanted to live and she would do whatever was needed for her to live.

_He still looks at Sookie._

Her jokes about the clowns were the worst but I would always laugh. It made her happy to see me laugh. She also still wanted to hear my corny jokes and I would oblige her. Her sense of humor never faltered. You were the first human to make me laugh from joy since I've been a vampire. I've been vampire for over 600 years. That is right sad don't you think; that I have not really laughed for over 600 years?

_He starts to laugh._

After you staked Freyda you said to her 'Never underestimate the power of a determined woman'. Amazing Miss. Stackhouse, you are absolutely amazing.

_The expression on her face softens just a bit. _

The night that Daisy died she made me promise to love again. She said to me _'__No __morir __conmigo__. __Usted __debe __vivir __y __amar __de nuevo __mi __más querido __del corazón.'_ I love her. I never knew such pain and sorrow in my life.

_Before __Mr. Maimonides __could __speak__, Sookie __started __to speak. She surprises the courtroom by acknowledging Felipe de Castro._

**Sookie:**

Did you promise her?

**De Castro:**

_He nods._

Yeah, I made her that promise.

_He starts to laugh._

In my human life, I never found what I promised her. Every woman was compared to Daisy. No woman was ever good enough. They were either too introverted, not funny enough, not beautiful enough, inside or outside; they didn't have the fire that I was looking for.

**Sookie:**

Then what happened?

**Mr. Maimonides:**

I am Mr. de Castro's attorney; I should be asking the questions.

**Ancient Pythoness:**

Hush. Let us see where this takes us. Obviously, you don't have the juice.

_The King of Florida fills the room with laughter. He must recall that same comment being said to the AP by Miss. Stackhouse while they were in Rhodes. Thalia and Indira laugh but stop once they see the look on the AP's face.__ Mr. Maimonides only watches as the queen speaks to her former husband is if they are acquaintances. _

**De Castro:**

I met my maker. My brother set me up on a blind date. I should not have gone. He had terrible, no horrible taste in women. You should've seen his wife.

_He leans back in his chair and props his left ankle upon his thigh._

I was on my way home to tell my sons that it was still going to be just us; Daisy's boys. That's what she called us; Daisy's boys. I never made it home and I never saw my boys again; not as a human man. They never found my body. My boys and my parents always waited for me to come back home.

My maker kept me from my sons but I would watch them from a distance.

I remember the day that they went to live with my parents. I vowed that they would never want or need for anything. I robbed and killed the rich in order to provide for my boys. I would leave money in the door of my parents' home. Before I learned to glamour, I had to kill. Any money that my victims had went to my family. I had to be careful. I am vampire. I would have been punished by my maker if my deeds had been discovered.

_He gives a shiver that you'd have to be a vampire to see. He remembers the cruelties that he was subjected to._

Anyway, my main objective was to provide a home for my sons. A home with a mother and a father. I'd always wanted to find a good mother and a wife. I wanted someone for all of us to love. I wanted someone to laugh with, to smile with, someone that I could joke with. I did not find it in life and I did not find it in death until it was too late. The one that I wanted was already taken. I knew that she would never love me the way i wanted her to but I didn't care.

_He looks at Sookie and you can tell that he means her. You can tell that he has wanted her from the beginning. _

**Sookie:**

How did your maker find you?

**De Castro:**

My maker followed me for months. She stalked me.

**Sookie:**

That's what you did to me.

**De Castro:**

Yes, I did. I make no apologies for my actions. If you were to be mine I had to ensure your safety. You were always being watched. That does not matter anymore. The importance of Eric to you was my motivation. That's what some makers do, they use the most important people in the human's life as leverage. That is what my maker did to me.

The fact that I had something important to me is what made my maker desire me. When a maker knows how important something is to you, they will do what they can do destroy it. They want to strip you of your humanity. I am sure that your ex-husband told you that. From my understanding, you've met his maker.

_Sookie nods slowly. She looks as if she knows how cruel a maker can be. She looks as if she knows what her ex-husband had to go through. _

_With shame in his eyes, he looks away._

My maker gave me a choice much like the one I gave to Eric; kill my children or stay by my maker's side. There was no choice to be made. I could not sacrifice my children. I had to sacrifice myself. That was the only option.

_The compassion and softness that were on her face earlier__, has been replaced with fury and loathing. She waits for him to go on with his story. Unbeknownst to Sookie or de Castro, Eric and Pam have entered the courtroom._

**Sookie:**

Why would you put Eric through something like that? Are you that vindictive and evil? No wonder you've spent so many years alone. That is what you deserve.

**De Castro:**

There was no other choice when it comes to what I want. What I want is you. I was wrong for making Eric choose, but like I was so many years before, I was forced. Northman has always been an outstanding vampire and one of the most respectable vampires I've ever encountered. Many vampires request to stay in area so that they can serve him. As you said, the man that he was and the vampire that he is are one in the same.

**Sookie:**

_She stands proudly and smiles._

He makes me so very proud. He's valiant, fierce, and he's a fabulous fighter. You could never measure up to him as I've said to you before. He loves me. No matter how violent he is with others, he has never been violent with me. He accepts my stubbornness; though he hates it but because it is part of who I am, he is fine with it. Even if he wasn't fine with that would be too damned bad; that's just who I am. He knows that I have a big and smart mouth but he loves me anyway.

_Bill and Rasul start to laugh. Thalia giggles. __Sookie looks at them all gives them a raspberry. 'Jackasses,' she says. She sees him for the first time and smiles. She turns back to Felipe. Eric stand taller than his 6'5 frame as his lover's words fill the room. _

We were meant to be. It was meant for us to find each other.

**De Castro:**

I believe that Sookie. I was wrong but that did not matter. Northman's feelings for you did not matter. I wanted you. So what if you or anyone else believes that you and Eric are fated. It all would have changed once you became mine.

**Sookie:**

Since Eric and I are meant to be not even you can stop it. Our love is stronger than you are. When I told you that the blood bond had been dissolved, why didn't you tell me that the bond did not matter when it came to the contract?

**De Castro:**

_He gives an evil smirk; one that puts Sookie on edge. Instantly his whole attitude changed. _

You could have still been bonded to him and married to me. That is what I would have preferred. I wanted him to know when I was making love to you. That way he would know what you were going through at all times. He needed to feel your despair and your disgust. I knew that you would not enjoy me making love to you. I wanted him to suffer right along with you. We wanted you to feel what he felt when he made love to Freyda. Vampires love sex and feeding. You would feel him enjoying himself as he fucked and fed from Freyda.

We wanted you both to feel each other even though you were with different spouses. The bond meant nothing; not to us anyway. It upset me that the bond had been dissolved. Northman could not suffer. Your suffering would have just been extra for Freyda. That is what she wanted. Your witch friend saved you from a lot heartache. You should call and thank her.

_Sookie moves in closer to de Castro. It's almost as if she has been hit by a lightening bolt. The contracts were a set up. The profession of love for her was not real. The only real thing about that ceremony was that he was turned out by being mistreated by his human wife. _

**Sookie:**

Why, during the ceremony, did you make me think that you were going to do right by me; that you were going to treat me kindly? Why would have me sign all of those contracts if it wasn't real? Did you really think that you were going to keep me and that you did not have to worry about losing your kingdoms or title?

**De Castro:**

It had to appear to be real. When I fed from you, I knew that you were up to something; I just did not know what it was. I could taste your deception. But you were very smart when you did not sign those contracts. Smarter than I had anticipated. I would have used them against you; since you _did_ know about my property and my value. You are very smart Miss. Stackhouse. Smart women are sexy women. You are the sexiest woman I've met in this lifetime. You have made me a fool.

But I must say, you taste absolutely divine. How Northman can feed from you without draining you is beyond me. He is truly in love.

You knew what you were doing didn't you?

_She only smiles. _

**Sookie:  
><strong>

You both sound as if you were one in the same; you and your maker. You're weak. You have no backbone. You're a jellyfish. I'm more of a man than you are. I almost pitied you and let you live for 60 years in a coffin chained in silver but that's too good for you. You deserve to die. Your maker must have been proud.

**De Castro:**

Yes.

**Sookie:**

Who was your maker?

**De Castro:**

Freyda; Freyda Nahuatl is my maker.


	8. Chapter 8

The End

of

Felipe de Castro

******Disclaimer*******

All main characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine

Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I hope that I don't disappoint with this new chapter. Please do not hesitate to let me know what you think and of any ideas that you may have. I really appreciate you all so much.

Again, thank you all so much.

* * *

><p>"Clear the courtroom now," I say once Felipe tells us that Freyda was his maker. "All humans and shifters go!" Alcide and Sam stand and don't know whether to stay or not. I shake my head no. They will never see me in the same light after this. They cannot stay. I look around the courtroom and they are moving at a leisurely pace. "NOW!" I tell them all; this time they move at a quicker pace. The look on my face is not a look to play with.<p>

I look up at the viewers' box and I see that they have not moved. "Thalia, clear the box and destroy the cameras. If there are any hesitations, do what you have to do." This is the second time I've seen Thalia smile and this time, I like it.

"Yes my queen," she says cheerfully. I adore it when my vampires are happy.

After the deeds that I have ordered are done, Maxwell Lee and Bill approach the witness stand with me. I look at Felipe in disbelief. "What were your true intentions?"

He looks at me and gives me the most sinister smile that I have ever seen. It does not scare me as he would have liked. I'm not getting anything that I have not expected. He's a coward and he's weak. The old Sookie would have pitied him. This Sookie wants to see him suffer for his sins. "Freyda was to almost drain you and then I was to make you my child. She changed her mind at the last minute. She hated the way Eric touched you when you and the Viking were dancing. She saw the passion that he has for you; she was jealous. She hated the way that he looked at you when you came down the aisle. Everyone saw the way that he looked at you. But when she looked at his face she knew. She knew that he would never love her. Did you hear the mumbles of the other vampires during the ceremony? They were impressed that a vampire could love a human so deeply.

"She knew that if you were turned there would be nothing keeping Eric from being with you. No humans or fae lovers would be allowed but you would be vampire. What would stop Eric from being with you then?"

"Our contract said that I could not have vampire lovers. That is what would have stopped us. Plus with you as my maker, you could have denied him access to me."

"First off no vampire lovers was only stipulated with you being a human. Since you are so smart, you would have figured it out sooner or later. In your defense, I kept telling her that you would have lived by that contract but she did not believe it. I know first hand that if you're anything, you're loyal first. She knew that nothing would keep Eric from you." He begins to think of their failed plan and his face is filled with regret. "And with me as your maker, I would have denied him all access to you. I think that we could have done it. We could have turned you without anyone knowing. With the bond being dissolved, we could have kept you hidden until you were a sufficient and obedient enough vampire. Her jealousy got the best of her. Can you imagine what she could have accomplished with you?

"What if your telepathy makes it possible for you to read the minds of vampires? Your talent would be superior with your new lifestyle. You would be the greatest advantage for any vampire royal. With you being the queen, you would be unstoppable." When Felipe says that Pam and Eric look at each other and then they look at me. Matthew is watching me as well. Pam beckons me to her and I step away from Felipe. Her fangs are down as she looks from Felipe to Matthew.

Felipe continues to speak. "As I've said before, jealousy got the best of her. You could take her Viking and you two would be a power that no vampire could ever touch. Your Fae family could have ruined her. But she was too stupid. I would have kept you since you would definitely have secured my position as king. Freyda was not thinking about anything but your death. She was obsessed with you dying.

"Did you know that she was watching you two while you were in Rhodes? She saw you feeding from him. When you ran away she wanted to kill you. Andre watched Freyda while she was watching you. As far as he was concerned you belonged to Sophie Ann. Thankfully he told his maker just in time. Sophie Ann stopped her. Your former queen was very old and very strong. Andre was ready to pounce on Freyda. She would have died that night. I don't know why but she has been after Northman for many, many years and then you, a 'human' comes along and you take him. There were rumors that he was always pursuing you. He had never tasted your blood but he was pursuing you. That made matters even worse for her. When she met you and you stood up to her, you confirmed that he would never love her. She wanted to kill you then if Eric hadn't stopped her. If she had waited until we got to one of her areas, she could have kept you or killed you with no problem.

"You don't try to kill the queen of the kingdom in her own area. She wasn't thinking rationally at all. You were a threat to her; a threat that she needed to get rid of." He starts to smile. "And believe me Sookie Stackhouse, if she had waited to get to her area, you would have died."

I laugh at him. He is flabbergasted that I have found amusement in what he has said to me. "Instead of me dying, it will now be you."

Eric appears beside me and Pam. In all of his glory and magnificence, I can tell that he wants to take charge but this is my kingdom. After all, I am his queen; he answers to me. All of those words of loyalty and love were nothing more than a game to get me to fall for him. He never had a chance.

"Was it worth it?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "It doesn't matter does it? She was my maker. I wanted to help you but she would not agree to it. She called to me and forbade me to move. I heard you scream and I wanted to come to you but I could not help you. I really did want you. Not because I wanted to save you but because I wanted you as my own. I knew that I was right about you. You are the ideal queen. We could have been unstoppable." Felipe remains calm as he answers my questions.

"Did you know that Freyda intended on killing you to take over your kingdoms?"

He starts to laugh. "It does not surprise me. She has killed many of her own children."

"You were just another pawn in her game and still went along with it." I move closer to Felipe; so does Bill and Maxwell Lee. Eric tries to pull me back but I do not allow it. "I hope that you meet your final death on this night."

The members of the council stand. Matthew Greene is the first to speak. "It is obvious that you were planning to kill your wife and queen. Felipe, when you married your 'human', you were compelled to make all information known to her because you accepted her as your equal; even the plan that your maker had put in action against her. You had all rights to bring your maker before the council to plead for the well being of your human. As a king of our kind I agree with your queen. You should meet your final death." After he makes this suggestion, he looks at me. I don't trust Matthew at all. Why does he keep staring at me? Does he know?

The Ancient Pythoness calls for Bill. Bill cautiously leaves my side. I lightly touch his back and guide him towards her. "I will be fine," I say to him.

She reaches for him and he takes her old hand into his. "Stand me by the side of your queen." He does as he is told.

Eric speaks to me. "I will handle this for you. You do not have to do this."

Still looking at Felipe I say, "But I do. I am the queen and I cannot and will not let you or anyone else to do a job that I am to do. Felipe is mine. He was my husband and I will be the one to assist in making the decision on how he will die. At this moment in time, my human sensibilities are not important. This is my kingdom. Once you are my husband again, we will do this together but until then, the decisions are mine."

Felipe tries to stand but the AP stops him. "You will face your punishment. You intentionally put her life in peril and were prepared to sacrifice her life for your maker."

"I had no other options available to me."

The Ancient Pythoness does not care for excuses. "You did have an option; you chose to pay no attention to it. As Matthew told you, you could have asked for the help of the council when it comes to a matter such as this. You accepted her as your equal. You not only put her in danger but all of the vampires in yours and in Eric's kingdoms as well. A fae war could have ended us all." The AP turns to look at Mr. Cataliades. "Is her grandfather aware of what has happened to his granddaughter?"

"I am aware," says my great grandfather. As usual, he appears out of nowhere. "As long as my granddaughter lives, you will no have to worry yourself about a war." Before I know it, my legs are taking me to my grandfather. I haven't seen him in over a week. He's a part of me now. I need my grandfather. I go to him and hug him. I needed to hug him; to touch him. I have missed him so much. We don't speak; we just hug each other. I am content and happy with this. "I've missed you so Niall."

He finally speaks to me. "You will be fine now my beloved granddaughter. As I told you last week, I am upset with you. Not as I was before, but I am still bothered with what has happened to you. You did not call me."

"I did not need you grandfather. I have handled this all on my own." The vampires watch me with my grandfather. They inhale and are surprised that the fae smell does not fill the room. Even if they could, before they would have a chance, he would have killed each one before they reached him.

"Not as you would have liked or as you had planned. You are of my blood." He looks at me and I can see the sadness in his eyes. "You must come to the Realm with me my child. You can stay there until things are better. You will be healed there."

This time Eric pushes me behind him and Pam holds me in her grasps with the AP still holding onto my hand. They are all mad as hell. "We will both die tonight if you think that you are taking Sookie away from me. She will be my queen. She has always been mine."

Niall approaches Eric and I can feel the anger of my grandfather inside of me. I can feel him throughout me. How is that possible? We can ponder this bit of information later. I have to defuse this situation. "This will stop." I never raise my voice and proudly, I remain calm. "Where I go and who I belong to is my choice. Your arguing will not be done here. This is my territory and you both will abide by my rules. Grandfather, there is no need for healing. I am is my home. As of now," I say looking from my Viking to my grandfather, "this conversation is over."

"I am proud of you grand-daughter. You are strong and you are truly a Brigant." Niall is looking at me and his face is filled with pride. That does not matter. What matters is that he will learn to accept Eric. He has no choice.

"If you are going to be a part of my life, you will have to accept Eric. He will be my king." Niall nods his acknowledgement. He seems preoccupied and not too interested in Eric at all. Niall watches Matthew; closely. Pam has never taken her eyes off of him.

Even as he is speaking to me, he is watching Matthew. "Granddaughter, I cannot stay. I will be back to see you when return to Bon Temps. We will have to stay close to the portal. Please call me, when you return home. There are things that you have to be aware of." He pulls me closer to him and whispers, "No one of our world knows of your gift?" I have never seen this look on my grandpa's face; fear. I can feel it. His fear is for me.

"No grandpa. I haven't told anyone. Mr. C. told me to keep it quiet. Why?"

Once he sees Gwynnie and Melania he clams up. "We will speak of this in a more private setting." He motions for Mr. Cataliades. "Keep extra guards on her. If anyone from the Realm finds out about her or her gift, they must die; _anyone_."

Mr. Cataliades nods. "It will be handled your majesty."

"Grandpa, what is going on?"

"Nothing my beloved," Niall says to me. He is lying to me.

"You're lying to me Niall."

He starts to laugh. "Only you granddaughter would have the nerve to call me a liar." He kisses me lightly on my cheek. I can still feel the warmth. "Call me upon your return to Bon Temps. When you return, you must be home alone when you call me." He releases me and looks at Eric and says, "Protect her." He turns to all of my vampires in the room. "Whatever you have to do and whomever you have to kill; it does not matter. Protect her." When I reach for him, he vanishes.

He lied to me. Why do they continue to lie to me? "Mr. C. what is up with Niall? If you know something and you have to tell me."

"It is not my place to." I turn and look at the spot where my grandfather was standing and I am now nervous. "I must go if I am no longer needed," Mr. Cataliades says. The AP dismisses him because she senses there are problems as well. I look at them both. Mr. C. says to me, "I will return to take you home to meet with your grandfather. There will be times when you go alone but when I come for you, it will be to meet your grandfather. I will be in contact." I never get to respond. Mr. Cataliades is gone.

When the AP starts to speak, it brings me back to the here and now. The AP releases my hand and she stands in front of Felipe. "Because you did not care about the life of your queen or the other vampires of your retinue, you will be staked for treason and potential war crimes. Death is yours. You not only betrayed your queen but you betrayed all in your kingdoms. Do all members of the council agree?"

Matthew is the first to speak. He looks at me fixedly. "I vote that he should meet the final death." He doesn't think it for the same reasons as the rest of us. He has an agenda and that agenda has something to do with me.

The AP continues to speak. "You will meet your final death tonight. The marital contracts are still binding by vampire law. Sookie Stackhouse will remain the queen of Louisiana, Arkansas, and Nevada. She will be given all rights to continue using her maiden name. Until the punishment for de Castro is carried out, she is still considered his wife and is off limits to all. With that said, do you all agree that she should remain the legal queen of these kingdoms?" They all agree except for one.

"I do not agree with either verdict. Apparently she intended to do him harm. She admitted as much herself and you plan to bow to her? I cannot fathom vampires bowing to someone of her kind. She is not like us. She is not and should not be considered our queen. Should she not be punished as well?"

I look at Shea Walker and I can see her overconfidence and it irritates me. She thinks that because she is a sheriff and a vampire she can disrespect me. It will not be tolerated. I have to make it known that I may be different but I can handle my business. This bitch has pissed me off with her lack of respect. "Do you think that because I am not of your kind that your disrespect will be tolerated? Where are you Shea?"

She laughs at me. "Who do you think you are to question me? You are a human. You are not my queen."

"Be careful," Eric says. "You'll never feel it." I know that he is speaking of her final death. Mustapha has a silver dagger in his hand and he's ready to use it. He is ready to kill her on Eric's command and I am sure that she will feel it. Mustapha looks as if he would make _sure_ that she feels it.

"Again Sheriff, I repeat my question for the last time. Where are you; Nevada or California?" My vampires and my cousins stand with me.

Shea finally gets my meaning. Respectfully she says, "Nevada."

"Who is the queen here?"

"You are."

"Then you will address me as such whether you like it or not. Who is the queen here?"

Through clinched teeth and dropped fangs, Shea grudgingly recognizes my title. "You are your majesty."

Immediately, I am standing in front of Shea. "You will be out of my area by sunrise. You will by no means come to any of my kingdoms again. If you are found here, you will certainly suffer the same fate as the former king."

"I will not have time to leave before sunrise. There are only two hours before dawn. There are things that I must do."

"You should have thought of that before your decided to show me disrespect. Escort her from my area." Gwynnie and Melania promptly volunteer for the job. I have a sense that Shea will never leave my area. The other vampires sense it as well. "She is not to be harmed. You will take her to the airport and make sure that she leaves here safely. Do you understand cousins?"

"Yes," they say together. They are not happy about it but they will do as I say.

The AP looks at the other vampires and she says one more time, "Are there any other objections?" There were no objections this time around.

Leisurely I go over to Felipe and I can't say that he is afraid; though I would love to. With the AP beside me I ask her, "Does he have to be staked?"

"No, Sookie. What do you have in mind?"

"How old are you Felipe?" I ask him.

"618 years old," he says.

"I want him to fight Eric." I turn to my Viking. "Can you beat him?" I ask him smugly.

With fangs down and ready for battle, Eric bows to me. When he stands tall he says, "I will kill him for you." I want to kiss him so badly, that I can taste him. The sight of my Viking in battle is so sexy. The first time that I saw him fight was in New Orleans. He looks vicious when he is in battle. I can feel my hootchie jumping at thought of being with him again.

Felipe tries to appeal to my sensibilities. "You have always been a good person. You have never been one to make rash decisions. Please, have mercy on me."

I begin to laugh. "Have mercy on you? Are you serious? Well let me see if you deserve it. You kidnap Eric and Pam. You force Eric to choose between me and Freyda. You wanted to make me suffer by making me feel the feelings of Eric making love and feeding from Freyda. You wanted to make him feel my misery of being with you and you have the audacity to ask for mercy. You were going to watch me die and you expect mercy? You had planned on turning me against my will and keeping me hidden so that no one would find out what you've done. And you want mercy?" I want to kill him. "I had to _drink _from you. I had to _let_ you feed from me. I want you to die and I want you to suffer. Rasul?"

"Yes my queen."

"Will you have Quinn prepare the pits? There will be a battle to the death tonight; my Viking against the cowardly lion." I say with a smile.

"Will weapons be needed your majesty?" Rasul asks.

"No. Eric will prevail without the need of weapons." Rasul bows to me and leaves.

Athius has volunteered to tell the reporters and the news cameras of the fate of Felipe de Castro. "Thank you Athius. I really appreciate it." Athius bows to me and he goes to face the music.

The remaining council members and the AP go to the pits in order to watch the pending fight. Eric and Pam go as well. Pam complains because she cannot be a party to the fight. She will just have to be a spectator like the rest of us. Pam is not old or strong enough to battle Felipe. I cannot lose her when I've just gotten them back.

While we are waiting, I and my vampires stay in the courtroom and talk. We decide to stand around talk while the pits are being prepared. Things have been to hectic this past week, we need to take it down a little and relax. There are jokes being told and there are smiles everywhere. My vampires are happy. They are really happy. To see Thalia beam after so many years of being an unhappy vampire, is joy to me. Immanuel must really have a great effect on her and for that I will be forever grateful. For Bill to have found the love of his vampire existence has made me happy. Thalia wants to hear the story of when I was staked in Jackson. They all love the idea of a human getting staked. As I'm ending the story, Quinn and my cousins enter the room.

Quinn announces that the arena is ready for the night's battle. We all head to the pits to watch the fight. Melania and Gwynnie bow to me and give me the update on our exiled vampire. "Shea has been removed from your area."

"You are much appreciated ladies." I tell Melania to go to Bill. "He's on his way to the pits and he told me to tell you that he will save you a seat at his side." She smiles and makes her way to Bill. Gwynnie winks at me and goes with her sister. We're on our way to the infamous pits.

* * *

><p>Indira, Thalia, Quinn and I also walk to the pits but we walk in silence. I think that this was best considering his past. Out of impulse, I grip Quinn's hand. I want him to know that all is fine. I'm here for him. Once we get there, it is the gloomiest and dankest place I've ever seen. I could not have imagined anything bleaker. How could Quinn have stood being a prisoner here for so long? There is no light or warmth here. This room is nothing but death and despair.<p>

This is nothing more than a place of death and sorrow. The mood is quiet but it's the saddest quiet I've ever encountered. The walls are bloodstained. I can picture Quinn in these pits tearing other were-tigers and were-animals to shreds with his teeth and his claws; always coming out on top. I can picture him taking life after life. They were tearing at each other little by little. The image of the man that I had once considered making a life with doing these things brings sorrow and pain to my heart. Suddenly, I can hear his thoughts.

_I regret this everyday of my life._ He looks at me and it breaks my heart. If could take it away, I would. He sent his thoughts to me. I hold his hand tighter. The silence that engulfs us is deafening.

After I am done with my reflections I decide to ask Quinn for his services. "I need to ask another favor of you Quinn; if you don't mind."

"You know that I will do anything for you. You will always be a friend to me."

"Will you oversee the battle?"

"Yes, I just assumed that I would. This is what I've always done. There was no need for you to ask. I would do it for you." He wants to ask me a question but he's being hesitant. I look at him with a waiting expression on my face. He decides to go ahead and ask me. "What happened to Katie?"

I forgot about Quinn and Katie. She and Bill have been so into each other and I've had this damned Felipe problem. I don't want to hurt him. He has been hurt enough. "She has had some family problems. I don't know if I can speak of them." That's not exactly a lie because she has; just not lately. Ok; I lied.

Quinn sighs. "I understand that." He sadly shakes his head. I know exactly what can make him happy. He deserves to be happy. I would never again subject him to these pits. Why would he just assume that his place is here? It's because he has spent so many years confined here. No more, John Quinn. He needs a family of his own. His mom is being properly cared for. Frannie has a family of her own but she is still working for these Nevada vampires. She won't be any longer. Now it's Quinn's turn to live. I will not allow life to pass him by any longer.

"So, you say that your mom is doing better? Has she tried to escape anymore?" She has a history of escaping and killing. I cannot have that. I have to be sure that the everyone in my area will be safe. If not, I will have to do what is necessary to make sure that we all are safe. I would hate for his mother to be killed because of her actions.

"Yes. Her medication is working wonders." He is very proud. "She is going through therapy and her therapist is a human woman. She seems to interact better with the humans. She doesn't feel as if she is being judged. She is being treated with humans and shifters that have been raped and bore their rapists children. She's really doing a lot better." I want to be sure that he gets what he deserves.

I touch his massive arm. "You're free. You and Frannie; you're free. You will no longer work for any vampires in any of my kingdoms. I will also speak to Eric to be sure that you remain free in his areas. You are going to stay free as long as I have something to say about it."

He never anticipated that. I don't even think he heard the rest of what I said. I can tell by the look in his beautiful violet eyes. Tears roll down his face in droves. "Free?"

"Free."

He lifts me in his arms and hugs me so tightly that I have to beat him on his back. He realizes that he is squeezing me too hard and he puts me down; plus he saw Thalia's menacing face right along with Indira's. Thalia is the first one to speak. "I hate shifters almost as much as I hate humans. I really hate shifters that manhandle my queen."

He ignores Thalia and my other protective vampire. "I have worked for vampires most of my life Sookie. I don't know what it means to be free; I mean truly free. I can never thank you enough. I owe you my life. Anything that you need of me, it is yours." He bows to me even though he does not have to.

"Well, you will know now. You are no longer a prisoner. You never should have been one to begin with." He looks at me with those violet eyes and I can honestly say that this is the first time I've ever seen true happiness there.

Once we are all seated, the battle is ready to begin. Mustapha walks out with Eric. Eric looks at me and I melt. I go to him and I am not willing to leave his side. "I will stand with you." He wants to touch me but because Felipe is still alive, he cannot.

"My lover," he says.

"It won't be long baby. Eternity belongs to us." Pam calls me to sit with her. Hesitantly, I go. I could get hurt or even worse.

Eric and Mustapha walk to the center of the ring. My Viking removes his robe and I lose my breath. He hears me and looks in my direction. His muscular back and chest are my salvation tonight. His white thighs are massive and beautiful. I imagine him lying naked underneath me while I straddle him and make love to him in my own special way. My hootchie is really dancing now. He inhales and he gives me fang. I take his robe and inhale his scent into me.

Felipe walks in but he makes a u-turn to the where Matthew is sitting. He says something to him that causes Matthew to look at me with his fangs down. No one notices this but me. Felipe gives me a threatening look as he walks to his demise. When Felipe approaches the ring, Eric's huge fangs gleam as he flashes them at the former king. Mustapha is standing watch for Eric to be sure that Felipe does nothing sneaky and underhanded. Deservedly, Felipe stands alone. My eyes take me back to Eric but my mind is on Matthew. He is up to something. Forget them; my concerns go back to Eric.

My ancient and lethal king; he is so powerful and handsome and he's going to be mine. His icy blue eyes are gleaming at the eagerness of killing his adversary. When I look at him, I don't see my baby. I don't see the Eric that I laugh and talk with after a long day of waiting tables at Merlotte's. I don't see the Eric that has made quite a few fangbangers cry. What I see before me is the real Eric; the killer that I am helplessly and hopelessly in love with.

Quinn is standing in the middle of the ring and he brings me back to the reason that we are here. "This is a battle to the death; the king, Eric Northman, against the betrayer and coward, Felipe de Castro. Are you both ready?" Quinn asks. There is only an hour and a half before sunrise and I know that I will not be with my Viking tonight. I will settle for a kiss; just one kiss.

Coldly, Eric says, "Yes."

Felipe is determined to stay brave but you can smell his fear. You can almost taste it. "After I kill you Northman, I'm going to fuck your lover and make her mine."

With that comment, the fight begins. Quick as a flash Eric has stepped to Felipe and punched him with such force that you can hear the bones in his face cracking. Eric is so fast, so elegant, so commanding … so deadly. He had predicted every move Felipe made. It was complete satisfaction for me to watch. Felipe reached up to punch my Viking. Sadly, Felipe lost his arm. As he screamed from the pain; I smiled.

All around me fangs were dropping. Bloodlust has hit every vampire in the arena. Mustapha yelled for Eric when he saw Felipe charging at him with a knife. He stabbed Eric in the side and he twisted it. I have never heard a roar as loud as the one that came from Eric.

Out of impulse I run to him. Pam says to me, "Stop." I move no further.

"He needs me Pam."

"Not dead he doesn't. Eric will be fine." Pam is right.

Mustapha, being the best day person that anyone can ask for, pulls out two daggers and throws them into Felipe's chest. Eric ripped them from his chest and proceeded to slice Felipe across his mid-section, his mouth, and any other visible body part. He looked magical as he stabbed and sliced into Felipe. As Felipe lies on the ground moaning and barely healing from his wounds, Eric gives the daggers back to Mustapha. He wants to kill Felipe with his bare hands. He helps Felipe stand and Eric landed a series of punches, kicks, and jabs. He was covered in Felipe's blood.

The killer was tired of playing with Felipe. Eric stands in front of him waiting for Felipe to at least throw another punch. He wanted Felipe to make the fight a true battle. He did not. He leaned into my Viking and he whispered something to Eric and smiled. Eric roars from anger. Eric rips Felipe's dead heart from his chest; sending him to his final death. Once Felipe has turned into a bubbling pile of mush, Eric turns and looks at me. Right now I don't care about Felipe or what he said. I just want to be with Eric.

I run to my Viking and jump into his waiting arms. I kiss every inch of his bloody mouth. My cousins, Quinn, and vampires are all cheering because for the time being the good guys have prevailed. I wrap my arms around Eric's neck and my legs around his waist. He holds me as tightly as he can. I never want to let him go. This is where I belong; this is where I've always belonged. This is where I'm supposed to be. Even though my vampires only have forty-five minutes until dawn, this is good enough for me.

While he is holding me, I offer him some of my blood so that he can heal. I tilt my head to the right and I let him feed from me. It causes me to tighten my legs around his waist and for me to press his head closer to my neck. I've never been hornier in my life. It feels so good to have his fangs inside of me. Once he's had his fill, we kiss one last time before we have to go our separate ways. "You have to go to rest Eric. It's almost dawn. I'll see you tonight?"

He looks deeply into my eyes. "Yes."

"Before you go, I have one question. Did he tell others about me? Is that what he whispered to you? I saw him talking to Matthew before." When I say that, I look in Matthew's direction and he is staring at me. I turn back to Eric and he looks at me. I sigh a heavy sigh. With that one look on his face, I get my answer. "Maybe one day you'll decide to stop treating me like a helpless human and you'll tell me the truth."

"Are you mad?"

Surprisingly, I'm not. "No baby, I'm not mad. Look Eric, you go to rest and we'll talk some things over tomorrow. As queen I have a lot of things to do and some preparations. I have to a lot of 'interviewing' to decide who stays and who goes. I love you."

"If you need any help, I am here for you. I have to meet with Maimonides before I go to rest. You will not be alone. As you know Pam will have to be with you. We'll talk then and make love. I want to hold you." He kisses me before he goes to his meeting. No matter what, I love him.

I watch Eric as he goes on his way. Before I know it, Gwyn and Melania are with me. "Are you ready to go? We have to get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow," Gwyn says.

I shrug, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>I wake up bright and early at 3:00 in the afternoon. Today is my last day in this suite. I am to move into my new home later on tonight. Most of my stuff has been moved to the new suite so don't have very much stuff left here. I have a big day today and I'm going to do my best to relax. No business talk. This last week has been hell on me. I've been through a lot of changes and this is my day. I've showered and washed my hair and I'm going to lay out by the pool with my cousins. I need to work on my tan anyway. Melania and Gwyn are waiting for me in the living room. I grab my purse, key card, and my shades and we are on our way for some fun in the sun.<p>

This is the first time I've been to the pool area of my hotel and it is incredible. The pool area is so lavish. A barmaid from Bon Temps is not used to luxury of this degree. There are turquoise tiles at the bottom of the pool and it gives the pool a crystal and clean look. There are brown tiles mixed in and it looks like a turtle. There are so many chairs and tables with the umbrellas. There are chaise lounges that are the same color as the cabanas; there are pinks, blues, yellows, lavenders, and greens. There are cabanas everywhere. Gwynnie starts to squeal with excitement. "Sookie, can you believe that all of this is yours?" I stand there with my mouth agape with nothing to say. No. I really can believe that this is mine.

Melania looks at me and starts to laugh. "You've really been shell-shocked haven't you?"

"I can't believe that all of this belongs to me. How am I going to run a hotel and three kingdoms? What have I gotten myself into?" This is the first time I've thought of any of this. I feel like I'm about to hyperventilate.

"Sookie, you can do it. You have the power and the means. Don't disallow yourself what you've rightfully earned. Come on. Enjoy what is yours," Melania says she takes my hand. As we take the three chaise lounges closest to the deep end of the pool, three men come towards us. I can tell that they are shifters. Before I can say anything Melania introduces the men to me. "Sookie, these are your Were guards. The blond is Ashton and the brunettes are Jeffery and Brian. They will be with you when we can't. There are times that we may have to go back to the Realm."

"Ok," I say. I want to ask them about Niall but I know that they won't tell me so I'm going to wait until I can meet with him myself. They look at each other surprised because I did not ask any additional questions. I stand up and introduce myself to my new guards. "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I offer them my hand in greeting and they each shake it. "Why don't you guys go over there and relax. You all can order something from the kitchen and have the waiters serve it out here. You can get anything you want."

"Thank you ma'am," says Ashton. The other two nod as they take their seats closest to us. I don't like Jeffery and Brian. I don't trust them. They have to go.

Once we are lotioned and ready to tan, we are able to relax. "You know, I never thought that I would be able to do this after what happened to me a week ago. I never expected to be in the sun and getting a tan. I never expected to be able to eat my favorite foods again. I never expected to be doing any of this ever again."

"I'm so glad that you are safe. When I first met you, I knew that you were special." Melania holds my hand. "I am glad that we have found you. I, for one, never expected to like you as much as I do." She opens her mouth to say something else but she changes her mind. She looks at me with a smile and pats my leg. "It's good to be in your life."

"You can never have too much family," I say. Gwynnie kisses me and decides to get up and take a dip in the pool. She swims like a fish and she is having a ball. It looked so relaxing, Melania and I decide to join her. We splash and dive. I have always wanted this; friends. I have always wanted friends. I hope that we stay like this forever.

After we swim a few laps, we sun a little longer. While we are lounging and talking, the waiter comes out to see if we would like any drinks or anything to eat. We order mojitos and Chinese chicken salads. We took the shaded pink cabana and we eat our meals. We did not have to wait long for our food (that must be one of the perks of being the owner) and it was delicious. We talked our about so many different things. It was so easy to talk to them. They know what I am and they are not afraid of me. This is great. Mr. C. was right; I do need girlfriends. It feels nice.

I never noticed but Ashton have moved closer to us; right outside of our cabana. The other two are still in the same spot. Ashton seem to be capable. I don't know if I can trust Ashton or my cousins for that matter. I want to. My past has made me skeptical. I hate to be this way. Wait a minute. I don't have to be this way; not with my cousins. I won't be.

"Sookie did you hear me?"

"No, I'm sorry Melania. What did you say?"

"Please call me Mel. Did you notice Matthew watching you last night? You have to be cautious of him. He seems to be privy to info that other vamps are not aware of. Tonight, your phone is going to be ringing something fierce. You should expect many calls tonight from vampires and maybe even shifters, looking to be your mate. They will take for granted that you are weak and that you need their protection. Matthew will approach you first. Felipe told him about you last night."

"I know." I look at them when I say it. "What if he asks me and when I turn him down he tells everyone else about me?"

When Gwyn looks at me, I know what's coming next. "This is the battle we are here for. I'm not saying that Matthew is the enemy but there are some that are treacherous. Some will do things that will cause their death and deservedly so. But take us at our word cousin, you will be safe. All of us may not come out alive but you and Eric will be fine. You two will be a powerful couple. Your forces will be strong. There will be some that will try to tear you and Eric apart but your love will be as strong as ever. Many will come forward to help you; fairies, vampires and shifters. We will all stand as one against the enemy."

I sit back in my chair and look at my cousins. "I'm ready. This is the battle that we all will fight as one. I am the queen and I will not sit back and watch. We will work together."

Mel turns and sees company approaching us. She keeps watching them. "There are some that you consider your friends. They will be the ones to betray you." She looks at me and says, "Be careful." Before we can speak of it anymore, we have visitors come into the cabana; Alcide and Sam.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I ask my shifter friends. Which one was she speaking of? Is she speaking of them both? Alcide has always hated the vampires. He is always telling me that they are using me. What does he thinks he does? He calls when he needs me to read someone. Eric has always been truthful about needing my abilities. And what about Sam?

Sam is always saying that he does not want to be involved with the supe world but he knows why Claude and Uncle Dermot are staying with me. If he does not want to be a part of it, why does he always know and why won't he tell me? He joins all of the supernatural online communities but he tells me that he doesn't want to be a part of it. He can't have it both ways. I'll have to keep my eye on Sam and Alcide.

Sam speaks first. "Since you are out here working on your tan, I take it that Felipe met his final death? You look too cheerful and peaceful for him not to be."

With a broad smile spreading across my face, I answer him. "Yes he is finally dead. He and Eric fought to the death and Eric won; which should really be no surprise to anyone." I must really be happy because Alcide and Sam look at me strangely. Gwyn and Mel are just as happy as I am. Three high fives go up at the same time.

Sam keeps talking. "It's great that you set Quinn free. I knew that you would make changes. He's happy Sookie."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sam."

Alcide looks at me and says, "Quinn told me how happy you were when the fight was over. He said that you even kissed Eric's bloody mouth. You've changed Sookie. If I didn't know better I would say that you are vampire with the way that you have been acting. This same time last year, you would have been disgusted with this shit that Eric is always getting you into. There was time a you wouldn't stand around when someone was getting killed; no matter who they were or what they'd done."

Now that pisses me off. "Fuck you Alcide." When I stand so do my cousins; they are now in battle mode. Ashton is at attention as well. When Jeffery and Brian notice that something may not be right, they come on over. They are as good as fired after this. Sam notices my guards and now he is on alert.

"Hey, I'm only looking out for you Sookie. That has always been my concern." Liar!

I can't believe the nerve of Alcide and he has the audacity to be mad. "Your concern has always been you and your pack. You didn't think of my concern when you drugged me in order to find the your traitors in your pack. You didn't think of my concern the night of the Were war when you needed me to do something for you. After it was over, you never even called to see if I was ok. You didn't mind me standing around while Jannalynne cracked the skulls of your enemies. If it hadn't been for Sam or Claudine, I could have died that night for all you cared. You're full of shit Alcide Herveaux. You're as big a hypocrite as I was. How dare you pass judgment against me or Eric!"

He has the nerve to look as if I've hurt his feelings and I don't really care. I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to make me feel guilty because of who I am and who I love. "I am willing to accept my place by Eric's side and I am not going to apologize for it. Either you except it or you will no longer be a part of my life. I am not saying this as the queen. I am saying this as Sookie Stackhouse. I've been your friend through everything, no matter what you've done. I only expect the same from you." I look from Alcide to Sam. "That goes for both of you."

Alcide looks at me bewildered. Sam hugs me. "I've always accepted you Sook. I will always be your friend and nothing will change that. I'll stand by you no matter what your decision is. You can always count on me."

When I stand back and look at him, it makes me feel so good but I'm still leery of his supernatural claims. Sam has been by my side through thick and thin; even when I've been wrong. I am going to have to talk to him alone about that. Hopefully, he will tell me the truth. "Thank you." Just as I hug him, who should appear but Jannalynne. That's when my cousins push Sam away from me and stand in front of me.

Gwyn speaks first. Did I mention that my cousins don't believe in speaking in low tones? They want to make sure that whomever they are talking about hears them. "She will try to kill you as soon as she gets a chance cousin." You can see death and fury in my cousin's eyes. Gwynnie and Mel move on Jannalynne.

Mel traces her finger over Jannalynne's jaw line. "She'll never get the chance. Your death is foretold wolf." I can see the change starting in Jannalynne and I have to stop this.

"Enough," I say. "There are no hard feelings here are there Jannalynne?" For her there are. She hates me. She has a strong hate for me.

"None," she says in a deeper and raspier voice. "It's just that you've gotten your vampire back and you can't seem to keep your hands off of Sam." She smiles the entire time she's saying this to me.

"Even though I am back with Eric that does not mean that my friendship with Sam is over. He will always be my friend whether I'm with Eric or not. You have two choices: get used to it or get used to it." I can see the shiver taking over Jannalynne appearance.

"Stand down Jannalynne!" Alcide yells at the young Were. He pulls her back and says to me that they will be leaving today. He does not look happy with his second. He has a tight grip on Jannalynne's arm. "There will be no problems here today. And good luck to you Sookie. And yes; you are my friend and you will always be a friend of the pack. I was only showing concern." He kisses my cheek before he and Jannalynne walk away. I can hear him reprimanding her as they walk away. Sam does not follow.

"She's something Sookie. She really means no harm. She's just a little possessive."

Gwyn decides to say what that 'something' Jannalynne is. "She's a bitch."

Sam doesn't disagree and he doesn't agree. "She's ok. I really like her."

Gwyn begins to laugh. "She's ok if you're a glutton for punishment then you would like her. You must be blind if you can't see that she's in love with Alcide. Any idiot can see that; well except for you Sam. She was probably hoping that being with you would make him jealous. It didn't work though. She's still with you isn't she? You can do a hell of a lot better than the psycho." Her voice suddenly changes. "I can't wait to kill her. I hope that it causes no hard feelings Sam." She shrugs her shoulders, still laughing. "You're not my friend so I really won't be losing anything. What you think doesn't really matter." With that being said, Gwyn laughs her teenage laugh once again. My cousins are starting to get a little scarier than were before.

Mel looks at her sister and they have the exact same smile. "I can't wait to kill her. Maybe we can share." Mel is still looking in the direction that Alcide and Jannalynne walked. "She's dangerous. You know that she is Sam. She's even told you that she hates your 'friend'." The both nod with enthusiasm. Sam doesn't like it. He doesn't like it at all. So much for not wanting to be part of the supernatural world Mr. Merlotte.

"No one's gonna lay a hand on her. She won't try to kill Sookie. She knows that Sookie is my friend. I've told her that I am not giving up my friendship with you."

"If she's told you that she hates me, being your friend doesn't really matter."

This time Mel speaks up. "That's what you say." These women don't believe in holding their tongues. "You have to be the most naïve person I've ever met Sam. You're either naïve or just stupid. That's why she wants to kill her. She doesn't like sharing yours or Alcide's affections with Sookie." She laughs and laughs. "You shifters and humans have to have been put here for our entertainment." As she's walking away she says, "I'm going to go get our towels. We need to get in. It's almost first dark Sookie."

"Ok." My cousins walk over to the chaise lounges to get our towels while Ashton keeps an eye on Sam. I turn to look at Sam and I ask him when he's leaving.

"I'm leaving in a few. Jannalynne, Alcide and I are leaving together. I have to get back to Bon Temps. Business has picked up since Victor's businesses have 'mysteriously' burned down. I couldn't leave Terry in charge for this length of time so my brother and his wife have moved down here to help me out. The place where he used to work has let him go and I need the help. I have given them one of my houses. But things are looking up for us all." Sam starts fidgeting before he speaks. "I really want to thank you for that loan Sookie. You don't know how you've helped me."

"I'd do anything to help you. You're my friend. I'm just glad that I was able to help you." Suddenly I have an idea. It'll help Sam and it'll allow me to keep tabs on him and his need to be 'away' from the supernatural world. "Sam instead of you paying me back, why don't you take that money and expand Merlotte's? You could add a dance area and maybe put more stuff on the menu. And whatever else you need, you call me." Since I am giving him the money, he can also hire a few vampires. They can be my eyes and ears.

When I say it, I know that Sam won't do it. "Sook, I can't take anymore from you. You've given me enough already. You've given me too much money. How would I ever repay you?"

Don't worry; you will repay me. "I don't want to hear it Sam. You would be helping out so many people in Bon Temps. Please let me help you. If you don't I'll make the calls to the contractors myself and get it done. It's your choice." I shrug my shoulders at him and smile. He'll do it.

"You're too much Sook."

"Just so long as you know it."

"When are you coming back?" I don't know what to say. I hadn't really thought of coming back for good. Sam must have noticed the look on my face. "Are you coming back?"

"I will be back in a couple of days with Mr. Cataliades. I have to meet my grandfather."

Sam comes in for one last hug. While he is hugging me, he whispers in my ear. "You _are_ different Sookie. Are you ok?" I wish that I could tell him. It's bad enough that Matthew knows. The fewer people that know about me for the time being, the better off we all are.

"I'm ok. Now you go home make those calls to the contractors in Bon Temps and get that dance floor and menu started on. We can make home the place to be." I am going to rebuild my hometown. Bill will be sheriff over that area once things have calmed down and I know that he will make it safe for everyone. Mel will be there to help him and as long as he has someone just as vicious as he is by his side, the Shreveport and Bon Temps area will be fine.

"Thanks Sook. And hey; don't worry about Jannalynne. I'll keep an eye on her. You call me if you need me." I definitely will be calling him.

I watch Sam as he walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

The Beginning

Of

Sookie Stackhouse

******Disclaimer*******

All main characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine

Thank you all so much for reading and your reviews. I really love the input and the constructive criticism. As I've said many times before, if you have any ideas, I will gladly take them into account. I hope that this does not disappoint and I apologize for the delay. I wanted to post these two chapters together so that there would be no pause. Plus one chapter would be too long.

* * *

><p>It's almost first dark and almost time for Eric and Pam to rise. Tonight I am having a dinner party to announce the filled positions in the Nevada area and a couple of other needed announcements. When Pam and I met with Felipe's original sheriffs, we decided that they needed to go. They hated me and they would kill me as soon as they get a chance. They have been banned from my area. I'm really glad that I have Pam with me to help me out. She has taught me how to use Bill's data program on the vampires and the research has helped a lot. We have only had to refill five of the positions. Some the vampires that have moved here are from Minnesota. Pam knew them. Tonight a couple of big announcements will be made and hopefully it will be for the best of my areas and my position. I haven't been this busy in … ever. And I like it.<p>

My last relaxing time was the day after the trial; I was able to lounge by the pool with my cousins and that same night at the spa with Pam. We had to go to the spa because of Pam's attitude about our tans. We all had on white dresses and because we had tanned that day, we looked amazing; even if I do say so myself. She was 'upset' because we were tanned and she was very pale. Her exact words were, _'I look like a blond cotton ball'_. We took Pam to the spa for her first spray on tan. After her spray-on tan, she has been hell to deal with. She was conceited before she got the tan but now she's total diva. Her tab at the boutiques are getting a bit out of hand. Her wardrobe now consists of pastels and whites; all high end label. But to see her happy, it is worth it.

Anyway, Eric and I have not been together much because of kingdom business and I don't like it. We hardly ever get to see each other anymore. He has been to Oklahoma and Minnesota twice. The last time that we made love was over a week ago. When he got back into town last night, I was in Shreveport on area business. Bill and Mel are running things very smoothly there. Mel was excited when Bill took over the sheriff position. Mel said that she needed to stay close to Shreveport. She said that there are enemies at the gates. Two things make her happy; Bill and violence. The great news is that Bill has also been working on getting Bon Temps on the map.

Bill went to the people of our hometown and asked them what they wanted to see in Bon Temps. There are a couple of new stores in the area. We are now in the process of meeting to have a local hospital for the humans and the shifters. The closest hospital was in Monroe. We have emergencies in Bon Temps too and we shouldn't have to drive for an hour for treatment. We have met with the new mayor (Mayor Norris died last year of cancer), Mayor Tooten, Charlsie Tooten's husband, and he loves the new changes that are being made. One good thing is that no one knows that I'm behind the changes. Can you imagine the attitudes if they knew that 'Crazy Sookie' is the queen of her own vampire area? I can't wait to make more changes.

One project that Bill worked on without my knowledge was the best gift that I could have ever received. Last night after we talked over area business, he and Mel told me that there was going to be a grand opening in Bon Temps and I needed to be there.

"No need to dress up Sookie. You can wear your jeans, tee, and sneakers." Bill said.

When we got to the end of Hummingbird Road, Mel uses a scarf to cover my eyes. When we got to my farmhouse, my first surprise is that they have been maintaining my home. "How could I ever thank you?" Everything was beautiful. The yard was perfectly manicured, the driveway newly paved, and Gran's flowerbed perfect. The house has been repainted and it's beautiful. I begin to cry. "Thank you so much." When we get back into the car to go to Bill's house, I almost faint.

In honor of Gran, he has turned his home into the 'Descendents of the Glorious Dead in Memoriam of Adele Hale Stackhouse'. I have never loved him more. The dam has really burst. Gran would have loved it. Everyone was there for the grand opening. Mrs. Fortenberry is now the president and if I know Maxine, she will make sure that everything is on the up and up. After the ceremony, I go the cemetery and talk to Gran. She would be so proud with we've done. Other changes are going nicely as well.

Sam did the expansion on Merlotte's and he is making a killing. He has given many of the young people in Bon Temps a job. He has added the new menu and the new dance floor. He has also added to the employed members of my hometown. He has also hired a few of Pam's friends from Minnesota. They are doing their job with keeping us posted. My baby's bar is going well too. Fangtasia is the still the number one vampire bar in Shreveport. Eric has made sure of that. Indira is doing a great job of keeping the vermin in line. Things in my area are going pretty well.

The even better news that I found out about is that Bill and Mel are getting married in a couple of months. It'll be a basic vampire/pixie wedding; whatever that consists of. The worst part is that Eric has not mentioned marriage at all. I'm chalking it up to our busy schedules. I'm hoping that's what it is. We've been getting marriage proposals from every vampire in the United States.

I have to go back to Bon Temps with Mr. Cataliades tomorrow night to meet my grandfather. Every time we go to Bon Temps, my home is never empty. This time Uncle Dermot will be staying with Claude. I told him that Pam would be with me the next time I come home. Anyway, Niall still hasn't told me what is going on. Niall calls me everyday to be sure that I am still in good health. He has sent me the same little vials that Uncle Dermot gave to me to store his blood in. Niall said that they will keep me healthy and in the sun. "After all beloved my granddaughter, you are a sky fae." The ringing phone brings back to my office.

"Hello."

"Hey Sook."

"Tara?"

"Yep; we've had the babies. We have a boy and a girl."

I start to scream. "You mean to tell me that I'm an honorary aunt?"

"You are an honorary aunt. Their names are J.D. Jr., you know he wanted a Jr. and our girl's name is Millicent. We're going to call her Penny."

"Oh Tara, I am so happy for you. When will I get to see you and your new babies? I'm coming home in tomorrow. Can you meet me somewhere?" I have to be sure to get the babies some presents. After all I am an aunt.

"Why don't you come to our house and we'll have lunch? I want to ask you something. "

"I'm there. Congratulations Tara and you will be the perfect mommy. You know that they will be spoiled rotten by Auntie Sookie right?"

"I figured as much." Jr. weighed 5lbs. 3 oz. and Penny weighed 4lbs. 6oz. JD is a proud papa. Tara said that he cried when they were delivered. I asked what they needed. She said everything. What did she tell me that for? We decide to meet each other at 4:00 and have an early dinner. I hope that she accepts me once I tell her about the changes in my life. If she doesn't, I guess things will be just fine. I call Zulily's and have them deliver baby furniture for twins; boy and girl. I then call BellyItch to have some baby clothes delivered as well. My last call was to Evenflo to get the babies some accessories. I decide to look out at the city lights.

I've always wanted a family of my own. To have children running around the house has always been a dream of mine. I gave all of that up when I decided to be with Eric and to me it's worth it. I have my family now. I have everything that I've always wanted; children would just be the sprinkles on the ice cream. We could nave twins and call them Erica and Adele. Or if we have a boy and a girl we can name them Eric Jr. and Erica. If you haven't already guessed, I love the name Erica. They would look just like their daddy. And he would spoil them rotten. He would be the best daddy the world. They would sleep with us. I would be the best mommy. They would have the best aunts and uncles in the world. They would always be protected. To have babies would be a blessing. But how could I do that if I'm running three kingdoms? "I guess you can't have everything that you want," I say to myself.

"What do you want lover?"

Quickly I wipe my eyes before I turn around to face Eric. "Nothing. I have everything that I need."

"You're not being truthful with me lover. Do you remember my bullshit meter? It's going off of the charts right now."

I start to laugh. Now, Eric has a sense of humor. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we discuss it later? We have that dinner party tonight. Let's not add any extra stuff on top of the stuff that we already have. Ok?"

"That is fine." I know that he knows what is wrong with me. I can feel it.

I look up at him and start rambling like Gwynnie. "Guess what? Tara has had her babies. She has a boy and a girl. When I go to Bon Temps tomorrow to meet Niall I'm going to go see them. I've ordered them some things for the babies from us. She said that she has something to ask me. I hope that everything is ok. If she needs me, I will have to help her." I turn away from Eric and I go back to looking out of the window. He stands behind me with his arms around my waist and we look at the city together. I lean my weary head against his chest. "I love you Eric." He's worth it.

He kisses the top of my head. "I have a surprise for you tonight."

I turn to look up at him. "What is it?"

He starts to laugh. "I have a surprise for you _tonight_." I stand on my tip toes so that I can kiss him. He nibbles on my bottom lip; he knows that I love that. "I missed you while I was away. I hate being away from you." His face was touching my hair and he was inhaling me delicately. It was if he was trying to remember my scent. He began rubbing his cheek against mine. He began to kiss me and grip me tightly in his arms. He licked the outline of my lips and he never took his eyes off of mine.

"What you do to me Eric Northman; oh my stars what you do to me," I said to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kiss him with everything in me. I should have known that it would not last. "Pam's standing at the door."

"Yes I am. Eric you need to go and get ready. We have too much to do tonight. The guests will be here in an hour. You two are in here fucking around and we have too much to do. Sookie your dress is here. You need to get ready." I look at Pam and I know that she is right so I'm not going to put up my usual argument. When I leave, she goes into my office and closes the door. She and Eric begin to talk. I try to be as sneaky as possible but she heard me. "Go away Sookie Stackhouse!"

"Bitch."

I go to get ready for tonight's dinner party. After my bath and pinning in my hair up in a simple bun, Gwyn comes into my room and asks if I want some company. "Sure." She looks beautiful. She has on a black gown spaghetti strapped gown. She looks absolutely elegant. Her thick, curly red hair falls beautifully over her shoulders. "You look stunning tonight." She smiles and says thank you. She comes in and zips me up and looks at me through the mirror. She's awfully quiet tonight. That is not like Gwyn at all.

"I'm leaving Sookie."

"Where are you going? You said that you would be living with me." Thank God I have not put on any makeup. "You and Mel are supposed to be my protectors. Mel's in Shreveport because she needed to be close to the enemies and now you're going …" I know now. "It's about to happen isn't it?"

"Yes." She takes my hand and sits on the bed with me. "I want to thank you for giving me a family when I did not have anyone but my sister. I want to thank you for accepting me and my sister into your home and into your life." She doesn't look afraid she only looks sad. "You and your vampires have been very gracious and kind to us. We thank you."

"You're not coming back?" She only looks at me. _'Some of us might not make it but as long as you live, it's ok.'_ Her beautiful green eyes fill with tears. "I love you Gwynnie." She kisses me and holds my hand much like she did the first night I found out who she was.

"Sookie do you remember how excited we were when we first moved into this penthouse over a month ago?" she asks me. I think back to that first day after the trial. I think about how close we have become over this short amount of time. That first day was a great day.

* * *

><p><em>After we leave the pool are we go to the penthouse that will be our new home. During the trial, Eric and Pam had all our things brought to our new home. Well, while we're here in Vegas this is our new home. As soon as I and my cousins step off of the elevators, we are in the living room. This place is beautiful and enormous. The living room is the size of my farmhouse. I could have a party here and only use half of the room. The colors are creams, golds, and browns. This is just remarkable. I hold Mel's hand in mine and I can't stop smiling. There are pictures on every wall. On the wall facing the picture window, the fireplace is as wide as the wall. I don't know when we'll use a fireplace her in Las Vegas but it's nice to have. Maybe I can make the house as cold as possible and we could use it then. It doesn't matter. We'll think of something. <em>

_I look down at the carpet to be sure it's really a carpet. It's so soft and plush. I kick off my shoes and I sink two inches down into the carpet. The carpet is so luxurious that it has covered up most of my feet. I drop down on the floor, pulling my cousin with me, and roll around and giggle like a child. Gwyn decides to just stare at us and shake her head. "While you two idiots roll around on the floor, I want to see the kitchen. I'm starving." Gwyn's always hungry. Mel and I jump up from the floor and race Gwyn to the kitchen. When we get there, we almost faint._

_The countertops are made of Italian marble. I trace my hands across the countertops and smile to myself. The floors are made of the most beautiful ceramic tile. The cabinetry is solid oak with gold hardware. All of our appliances are white and updated. The fridge is filled with Tru Bloods and plain iced tea. There's food for everyone and anyone that we decide to invite over. I go through the next set of doors off of the kitchen and there is the dining area. The dining room is as long as the hallway. "We are definitely having a dinner party as soon as we get it together." I want to announce the jobs that I want to give to my vampires in my areas. This will be the perfect place for it. When I turn around to face my cousins, I am standing in the kitchen alone. When I leave the kitchen, I see my cousins standing in the hall grinning._

"_You should see the rooms," says Gwyn. Mel just stands there and nods like an idiot. She looks stunned.  
><em>

"_How many are there?"_

_Gwyn says, "There are five rooms. They are all light tight. You should expect that though since it is the former home of a vampire. You could have one of the rooms turned into a regular room. We could have sleepovers. We've never had sleepovers before. Our rooms would be so far apart, we would have to call each other just to keep in touch!" _

"_What do you mean sleepovers? If you guys are my protectors, you have to move in with me."_

_They look at each other surprised. "Really?" they ask me at the same time. _

"_How else would we have pillow fights? How would we be able to put the the sleepy heads bra in the freezer? And yeah really; you're my friends and family. Eric and I will have one room, Pam will have one room; you can stay with her Gwyn if you want to but that is your choice. And Mel I know that you and Bill will want to share a room. And I will have to have a room for Thalia." I don't know how this has happened but she and I have become almost friends. Ever since the night of Victor's demise she and I have been pretty tight. I will have all of my family and friends with me. I begin to scream from excitement. What are the chances of a barmaid from Bon Temps being a vampire queen in three different areas and living like this? My cousins and I jump up and down in a circle screaming. _

"_The bathrooms," says Mel. We run down the many halls to find the bathrooms. The tubs are swimming pools. The best part is Mel. I have never seen Mel this excited before. She is usually so low-key and Gwynnie is the loud one. "We could swim in those tubs."_

"_There are four bathrooms!" This is amazing to me. These two ladies are more excited than I am. I don't understand why. They have lived in Fairy. They should be used to living in luxury._

"_Is this the biggest place you've ever lived in? Doesn't the realm have huge homes? I would think that your home would have been a lot larger than this; especially since you two grew up in the Realm." I say to them._

"_We did not get to live like the others. We are bi-species. We are considered less than. We did not deserve what the others had. We were lucky that Claude gave us with his home in the Realm or we would have been screwed." Mel looks at me with surprise. "I can't believe you did not know; specifically with what happened to you. If you are not full fae, they have no use for you. Many of them feel that we should be annihilated. You're the only family who's ever treated us like family. Even Niall considers us less than. Claude always hid us. He did not want people to know that we were his. It really surprises me that Niall has accepted you so quickly and easily. I think that it's because you are just like him." I feel so bad. How can I be so easily accepted and they are turned away. "Don't worry cousin; we don't blame you. You've accepted us from the very beginning."_

_Gwyn starts to speak. "When you were almost killed, Niall and his followers killed most of the enemies but it did us no good. Plus no one wanted to fight for us." I begin to cry. "Oh Sookie, don't cry for us. You have given us more than we've ever expected from any of our family. You're what we've always said you are. You're special."  
><em>

_"This is a new beginning for us all. We will always be together."_

* * *

><p>"That was a great day," I say. I remember our sleepover that next night. Popcorn, candy, pizza, and movies. Pam had a blast.<p>

"My point is that I've lived for over one hundred years and I've never had anyone in our family make me feel as welcome as you have made me feel. Ashton will not be leaving. More will be coming to guard you. Mel will stay close to Shreveport because of the enemies there." She stands and looks down at me. "Eric, Pam, and Bill are aware. Your other vampires are on standby. You are making your announcement tonight. It is fated."

"Gwynnie, I'm going to see Niall …"

She holds up her hand to stop me from speaking. "Your protests are going to fall on deaf ears. It is fated." I guess that's it. Gwynnie takes my hand and leads me to the vanity. "Let's do your makeup. Mel and Bill will be here pretty soon." She helps me with my makeup and I talk about the stuff that we've done in Bon Temps.

After I am ready, Pam comes in to get Gwyn so that they can spend some time together. She and Pam has been lovey dovey and this is why. Pam only looks at me. She knows that Gwyn has told me. I have been wondering why Pam has been really distant lately. She never gave me one hint. Her lover is leaving for battle. Her happiness will last. She's lost one lover due to sickness. I am determined that she will not lose another. I am not going let her lose Gwynnie. I flop down on my bed and think of that has happened since I've been in the supernatural world. It all comes back to me.

Angrily I stand; I will not stand by and let this shit happen. I will not be the sad, weak little human that needs to be protected by the big, scary vampires. I am capable and I will stand up and fight. This is my world now and they will accept me whether they like it or not. In a flash, Eric comes into our room. "Why are you upset?"

"Because you did not tell me that the battle was about to start. When are you going to stop treating me like I'm an infant? When are you going to start treating me like the queen that I am? This is my area! Why are you all so intent on keeping me in the dark?"

He starts to walk towards me to hold me. I step away from him. This is really not happening. "I am not a baby Eric! You cannot pat me on my back every time something bad is on the horizon. I don't want to be held every time something goes wrong! I want to be treated as if I'm your equal Eric. I _am_ your equal. I am also a grown woman and I expect to be treated like one. I only ask for the same respect that I give you as a man, as a vampire, and as a king." I stomp my foot and pout. I meant everything that I just said.

He finally sees the seriousness on my face. Eric decides to sit me down and tell me what is going on. After he fills me in on what is going on in my areas, I lean in and kiss him. "Thank you for trusting me. Was that so hard to do?"

"This is destiny Sookie. You cannot take matters into your own hands Sookie. You are the target. You are hard-headed and you are too independent. You have to learn to let people help you. You do not like to take orders and you do not like to listen. But you have to be smart with this Sookie … you have to listen."

He has really pissed me off but he is right. There is really no need in me getting upset. "I promise."

"There are vampires that will be here tonight that have you in their sights. You are an asset to them. You will bring value to some already rich kingdoms. Before we go out to address our guests, you must agree to follow my lead. First off, I will not do anything to trick you or mislead you in anyway. You will have to trust me. You will not have to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I trust you with everything that I am. Never doubt that."

"Ok. Secondly, I would like to say that you are absolutely beautiful." I stand up and model my dress for him. Eric chose for me a gray strapless embroidered gown by Gucci Premiere. My breast sit up prettily for him. I think that's why he chose this gown. I let him choose it because I love it! The bustier is embroidered with silver beads, crystals and sequins with a pleated skirt. I have feel like a queen in this gown. I have on a diamond and crystal necklace and simple earrings studded earrings. The dress goes better with my hair in a bun. Eric wanted me to wear it down but the bun makes it look so much more elegant.

"You're no slouch yourself there you sexy beast." Eric looks good in everything and anything that he wears. He is wearing Tom Ford tonight and he looks amazing. His hair is hanging loose and he looks dangerous. I like it when he looks dangerous.

"Now," he says as he stands, "may I be your escort for the evening my lover?"

"I'll go anywhere with you." Eric and I walk towards the door to get destiny rolling and out of the way. Destiny is giving me a headache.

* * *

><p>There are people everywhere and thankfully security is on hand. The only vacant rooms are our bedrooms. I look around for my cousins and they are still here. They are laughing and talking. Gwyn and Pam are holding hands and stroking each other's faces. They really do love each other. I see Bill and Mel. He is gently stroking her back. She is leaning her beautiful blond head on his shoulder. Love has filled our home.<p>

Jason and Michelle even came. They have moved here since I've become queen. Jason is going to school to get his bachelor's degree and he is going to assist in running the casino for me. Michelle and Maxwell Lee are going to work the books. I know that Michele is married to my brother but that does not mean that I trust her to handle my money on her own. Maxwell will handle all major money issues. Maxwell will take care of any and all issues that arise. That I can trust. Maxwell Lee is going to run this hotel and all of the hotels that I own. Since he's taken over, profits have increased, the troublemakers are gone, and the atmosphere has changed for the better.

I see that the pack leader has arrived. Alcide came with a new lady. She's a Were and she is sneaky. Alcide brought her to snoop around. They have been asking questions about security here. Why does Alcide need to be concerned with my security. I'm not the only one watching Alcide. Mel has made her way close to him. Good ole Mel; she's always on the job. I look around and Thalia and Immanuel are here. Thalia gives me a quick smile and turns away. You can never blame her for being a noise maker. I won't fault her because she is on the job as well. She's watching Alcide's companion.

The vampires of my retinue realize that it's time for the announcements and they all come to stand with me and Eric. When the guests realize what is going on, they line up to greet us. So many vampires were telling me how beautiful I looked and how handsome Eric is. Because our bond is as strong as ever, I feel a combination of satisfaction, admiration, and love from him. I know that he loves me. And I know that he feels the same emotions from me. I could not ask for a better man to stand with me.

Athius was the first to pledge fealty to me even though he is not from my area. "You saved my life in Rhodes. You may not remember you but you will forever be in my memory. I am indebted to you." He takes my hand and kisses it. He looks to Eric and says, "You have a beautiful companion your majesty."

Bending down, Eric kissed me as gently as possible. "Thank you. She is mine," he said as he looks into my eyes.

"Always." I kiss him back.

So, for the next hour and a half I stood with my Viking, while the vampires of Arkansas, Louisiana, and Nevada came forth to swear fealty to me and those of my retinue. There are so many vampires that only wanted to thank me for saving their lives or the lives of their children. They wanted to thank me for saving the lives of their humans. I have never felt so appreciated in my life. Oh my goodness. I understand now. Mel told me that day in the cabana that many vampires would stand with me. This is why this night is fated. This is why I am to make my announcement on this night. Most of them here will protect me. I look at Eric and say, "I trust you." He pulls me into his side.

After we have all been bowed to and our hands have been kissed by the coolest lips at least a hundred times, it is time for me to make my announcement of the Sheriff of Nevada, Areas 2 and 3. In my nervous southern drawl, I begin to speak on the reason for my choice. "This person has been very loyal and I could not imagine this person not being a part of my court." Because I keep saying person, it is throwing everyone off. The vampires think that it's a human. They don;t look to happy with the prospect of bowing to an ordinary human. "This person will take very good care of the area and as menacing as he or she may be, he or she can be trusted. I would trust him or her with my life. I would like to introduce you all to the new Sheriff of Areas 2 and 3, Thalia Anistopalous." Immanuel was the loudest cheerleader in the room.

Thalia stood before everyone and being the big talker that she is, she said, "Thank you."

"Don't talk too much, Thalia." She started to laugh right along with everyone else. She hugged me and went to stand with Immanuel.

My second announcement is the same as my first. "The Sheriff of Areas 6 and 7 in Arkansas will be my dear friend Rasul Muhammad." After he gets his cheers and congratulations, I inhale because the biggest announcement is about to be made. Rasul makes the longest speech that I have ever heard in my life. I will really be glad when he decides to shut up.

Before I make any other announcement, I decide to take a quick break. I let Eric know that I'm going to walk around and mingle. He goes off and talks to a few people that he has known for some time. I talk to my cousins. "I trust you both." They only look at me and smile. I don't mention the pending conflict; I just want to enjoy their company. Ashton comes over and talks with us. I also did a quick check for Alcide and his date. Ashton has found out that her name is Liz. She's asking questions about my and Eric's relationship. Alcide notices me watching her and he goes over to her and pulls her away. I have noticed that he has not made himself available to speak to me. _That's ok; I have your number Alcide._

While I am walking around greeting my guests, who should approach me but Matthew Greene. "Good evening your majesty. I hope that you are well. I must say you are absolutely stunning this evening."

"Thank you. Eric chose this evenings ensemble." Ashton and my cousins never wander away. They have your number too Mr. Greene.

"How are you and the Viking getting along?"

"Peachy keen, jelly bean; peachy keen. We are doing great. We don't get to see each other as often but we are just as much as in love as we were before. Why do you ask?" He doesn't stand a chance.

"I was wondering if you would like some male companionship this evening." I look at Gwyn and Mel.

Ashton speaks up first. "She has male companionship; her Viking."

"I don't know what you've heard but I am not that type of lady. I don't just look for male companionship. I am a lady. I expected to be treated as such." I did not mean to raise my voice. But before I know it Eric is by my side.

"Are you ok lover?" Eric's approach has caused every person at this party to go on alert. Everything has quieted down. If I did not mention earlier, every species I have ever met is nosy as hell.

"Yes baby, I'm fine. Matthew was just asking if he could keep me company is all. He now knows that I am not interested. He was just about to go and find someone else to keep company with, weren't you?"

"As a matter of fact I was Miss. Stackhouse." Before he saunters off, he reaches into his coat pocket and hands me a business card. "Felipe let me in on your little secret before he was put to death. If you need any help or a husband for that matter, please, do not hesitate to call me. I am sure that I will be the perfect mate for you. I'll fight for you." He looked at Eric when he said that last part.

Before I know it, my Viking has his fangs down and he's ready for a brawl. I gently put my hand on his chest. Since my fae heritage has been more pronounced, I am able to soothe my Viking with a simple touch. I kindly refuse Matthew's business card and his business proposition as my husband. "I'm sure that I won't need you at all Mr. Greene. I have all that I need right here. But I do want to give you something Mr. Greene and that is a little education.

"Eric knows that you are trying to goad him. He's not going to give you the satisfaction of responding. Isn't that right baby? Eric knows that you are hoping that he attacks you. If Eric attacks you in my area and since he is not my king, you can bring charges to have him punished. And I would have to be the one to enforce the punishment. That is not going to happen. Eric knows this; not me," I say to him with a wink.

Matthew smiles a sly smile. "Felipe was right about you. You are going to make some king or queen a perfect mate. I will see you again Miss. Stackhouse."

"Not in my areas you won't; unless by invitation only. Rasul and Thalia, will you please walk Mr. Greene out? He has been so displeased with all of my kingdoms he has decided that he will never come back to any of them unless he gets an invitation. Isn't that right?"

He bows to me. "That is correct Miss. Stackhouse. I must say, it has been a pleasure." Once he is gone there is a lot of whispering about the confrontation between Eric, me and Matthew.

I look up at Eric and he leans down and kisses my nose. "Have I ever told you how proud of you I am?"

"Yes but you can tell me again. I'd love to hear it." After we kiss our compliments, Eric goes back to his group of cohorts. He introduced me to a few of them last week. They are from Oklahoma. The Minnesota crew, I have yet to meet. While I am watching Eric, Ashton and my cousins interrupt my thoughts.

"Let's eat a little something," says Ashton. "I'm starving."

"Well, let's go get something to eat." Jason has piled his plate high and he is even enjoying the company of vampires. I never expected in a million years for that to happen. What more could a big sister who happens to be a vampire queen ask for?

We head to the buffet that the caterers have set up for the humans. The food has been beautifully displayed, and looks delicious. We sit at the far end of the table, where we able to observe most of the people in the room. I found that I was having a much better time than I had expected considering the fact that my Gwyn is spending her last night with me; at least for awhile anyway. The thoughts that I picked up on tonight, were pretty much pleasant. I enjoyed my company and the conversation was great. Mel is excited about planning her wedding. Gwyn is excited about finally getting to see a state other than Louisiana. Ashton is happy to be able to sit down and enjoy a meal that is not from a fast food restaurant. While my friends are laughing and talking, I looked to see if Eric was still around. He was staring at me. I want him. I go to him and he pulls me to him. We are so close that he can feel my heartbeat.

"Do you love me Sookie?"

"How could I not love you?"

When he touches my face, I shiver with pleasure. He gives me a kiss that makes me want him even more than I did before. "I want you to make love to me." I whisper my request to him even though I knew that the people around us could hear me." All of the people here are watching us.

"I will take you tonight lover." I close my eyes and I lean my neck back so that he could nuzzle me. "We have other things to do that are more important."

I look at him with surprise on my face and in my eyes. "Are you serious? What could possibly be more important than us making love?"

"You'll see."

After too much lollygagging has been going on, I have Ashton bring all of my friends and family back to the front with me so that I can make the final announcement. Everyone in my retinue knows of the final announcement so it is no real surprise to them; there is one surprise that they don't know about.

My final announcement is dealing with who and what I am. As soon as I begin to speak, Eric starts to talk. "If everyone would go downstairs to the lobby, there will be someone to lead you all to the courtyard. I have an announcement that I would like to make as well. After that, any and all proposals of marriage will be and can be discussed."

What? He's going to consider marriage proposals from others? I swallow hard and keep my dead smile plastered to my face. He is holding my hand as the guards lead the guests from our home. "Ashton, will you please make sure that everyone is gone from our home before you secure it?" Before we leave, Ashton and his fellow bodyguards have secured the 'house'.

"Everyone is gone your majesties." The guards walk Eric and me to the private elevator that no one else uses but us, Pam, my cousins, and the guards.

As usual, Eric and I are the last ones to make it to the courtyard. When we get there, I am yet again, at a loss for words. There is a table in the center of the courtyard that is same kind of flower that Eric sent to me when I was attacked by Rene. There are flowers everywhere. There are daisies, peonies, roses, tulips, and moon lilies. There are even more flowers that I've never even heard off. There are lights hanging all over. There's a band and there's a singer. This is for me? "What have you done?" I ask as I look up at him; the love of my life.

He points back to the table and there stands the AP. She is holding the ceremonial knife. "As I told you earlier, there will be no tricks and no games." Eric gets down on one knee and he holds my hand. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life Sookie. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you please be my wife?"

"What took you so long to ask me? Yes, I'll marry you! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you!" He stands up and kisses me over and over again. "I love you Eric! I've always loved you."

All of the vampires in my retinue are happy for us. The ones that traveled many miles are not. They were under the same impression as I was that all proposals will be discussed later. Together we walk to the AP and Eric and I stand hand in hand. The AP speaks, "There are no contracts to present at this union. These two are bonded as lovers. They were in love when there was on bond. There are no hidden agendas her. There are no business contracts to be written up. There is only love. But as the one presiding over this union I have to ask, Miss. Stackhouse, do you wish to combine all assets with Eric Northman?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Northman, do you wish to combine all assets with Miss. Stackhouse?"

"Yes."

The AP cuts into Eric's wrist and he bleeds into a beautiful ceremonial goblet. "You will feed directly from her Mr. Northman?" asks the AP.

With his fangs down, he says yes. We kiss before he bites into me. He kisses from my jaw to my neck. He can tell that I am ready for him in more ways that one. "Are you ready lover?"

"Yes," I breathe heavily into his ear. I can feel him shiver in my arms. When he bites into me, I hold onto him as if he's about to walk away. After we have exchanged blood, we kiss. I can taste him flowing throughout my soul and my mind. "I belong only to you."

Once we are done, the AP announces us as husband and wife. "I would like to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman; the most powerful vampire royalty of our time." We hug and we kiss.

Without warning Pam comes to the platform and hands Eric two velvet boxes. Eric slips a ring on my finger. "I belong only to you," he says. He hands the second ring to me. I put it on his finger. The outside band is engraved with the words, 'Eternal lovers, SN and EN'. "Perfect; this is perfect."

It will be. We will not start our new life off with any hidden truths. I have to let everyone know, including Eric and Pam, things that they did not know before. "May I make an announcement please?" I ask the AP.

"As you wish your majesty."

"As most of you are aware, over two months ago I was viciously attacked by Freyda Nahuatl. If it had not been for Pam Ravenscroft, I would have died that night. She saved my life. There are things about myself that many of you do not know. Before I came here to Nevada, I started showing traits of becoming a full fae." Eric and Pam were not aware of this bit of information and they are just as surprised as everyone else. "As you all know, I am also a telepath. I can read the minds of humans and I now have the ability to read the minds of shifters. My abilities have enhanced because of my many changes.

"While I was in the hospital my grandfather came to visit me. He gave me parts of himself that would make it easier for me to stay as I was before." When I say that, Eric pulls me closer to him; Thalia, Rasul, Maxwell Lee, and Bill stand around me. Alcide knows. I can tell by the look on his face. Mel watches Alcide and Liz. Pam is standing with Gwyn but she is on alert. Her fangs are down. I see Mustapha and Warren hiding in the shadows and I know that they are armed. Things are not going to end well tonight.

"Pam, will you please stand with me?" She comes and takes my hand. "My final announcement tonight is that I am a Brigant of the Sky Fae of the Realm. I am a fairy as most of you here know. My grandfather if the Prince of the Sky Fae. The second part of my announcement is that Pamela Ravenscroft is my maker. I am also a vampire."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Calm before the Storm**

**All Main Characters Belong to Charlaine Harris**

**I want to thank you all for your great reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The first part of the chapter will be Sookie remembering the night of her change. **

**Please do not hesitate to tell me what you think. I love your suggestions and input. **

**Thank you!  
><strong>

**It is my goal to keep our favorite couple together. **

* * *

><p>After I make my final announcement of the evening, there are many mumbles and grumbles. I expected this. Vampires are very private beings; they don't want me in their heads; definitely not when I'm the queen of other territories. When I first became a vampire, I promised each member of my retinue that I would never go into their heads. I promised that it would only happen in dire circumstances. They may not have agreed or even liked it for that matter, but they really did not have much of a choice. Rightfully so, vampires have so many questions for me.<p>

They are asking; how did this happen? How am I able to keep walking in the sun? Is it because of my heritage? What makes me so special? Why is it ok for me to read our minds? Will I read their minds without their express permission? And again, I hear, what makes me so special. That is the same question that I have asked over and over again. What makes me so special? It takes me back to the night of my new beginning; my rebirth. I stand on the platform with my eyes closed and remember the night that I was born.

* * *

><p><em>I know that the pain was excruciating and agonizing. That it is the clearest memory that I have of that night. I also have the memory of killing Freyda Nahuatl. I don't know where the strength came from but I knew that I had to kill her. When that stake went into her chest, I was filled with elation. I felt no guilt. I felt no animosity. I felt nothing but joy and satisfaction. Anyway, there was only one logic to use. <em>

_It was either her or me. And I knew at that very instant that I did not want it to be me._

_There was so much blackness surrounding me. The darkness was taking me. It was dark; the blackest dark. I could see the faintest of lights and it was flickering away. I could feel my heart slowing down. My pulse was weakening. My vision was fuzzy and I could only hear the sweetest sounds of songs. The more I listened for the song, the brighter the light became. I followed that the sweet sound until I found it. The light led me to the source of the sweetness. _

_It was my cousin Gwynnie singing to me in the calmest, most soothing voice I've ever heard. It was so soft and so beautiful. The language was a language that I'd never heard but I knew what she was saying to me. She was telling me that I was going to be okay. She was telling me that my life was going to be fulfilling. She said that I would live eternally and blissfully. I have something that none of the other fairies and vampires have. I wished that I knew what it was. My cousin just kept holding my hand and singing to me._

_She was telling me that it's not the fairy blood they want or need.  
><em>

_I heard Pam crying. "She's going." She sounded so lost. Poor Pam; she's lost so much in her long life. _

_It was me that she was speaking of. It was me that was going. It was me that she was going to lose. _While I lie there dying, I remember Pam drinking from my wounds. She was trying so hard to save my life. When I heard that crunch, I knew what Pam was doing. _She did not want to lose me so she was going to feed me. I tried to move but I could not. I was in so much pain. I tried to keep her from feeding me. I didn't want to become a vampire. Eric had always promised that no matter how much he wanted to keep me he would not turn me. He must not have told Pam. I can't become a vampire. This cannot happen to me. I did not want this and then I saw his face. _

_Eric looked lost, hurt; I've never seen such sorrow before. I could feel his suffering and heartache. He used to ask me if being like him was so bad. I believed for so long that it was. I could not agree to killing people to eat. I could not agree to only walking the earth at night. I did not want to become the living undead. I believed for so long that I would be damned. I never wanted to lose my soul. _

_I still don't want to lose my soul.  
><em>

_Pam begged me to drink from her. _

"_I cannot walk this world alone because you are being selfish. If you die, you know that Eric will leave me and he will meet the sun. He will meet the sun as soon as it rises. Look at his face Sookie." I begin to cry. There is so much pain on his face.  
><em>

_"If you love any of us you will drink. Please drink! Sookie if you've ever loved Eric at all, drink."_

_With my mouth still clamped shut, I think about everything that I would have to give up. Can I give up the sun, my dreams of having a family of my own, iced tea, spending my summer days in my favorite bikini and tanning, and human family and friends to spend eternity with Eric? Is he worth everything? _

_Yes._

_I fed from Pam. I decided that Eric is more important than the sun, the dreams of having a family of my own, iced tea, spending my summer days in my favorite bikini and tanning, and human family and friends. He's worth giving up all of those things. _

_I eagerly feed from my maker. _

_Eric watched with a look of happiness. Pam hugged me closer to her and she stroked my face as I fed from her. She said to me over and over again, "I love you Sookie. I love you." _

_Eric bit into his wrist. His life flowed into her body and hers flowed into me. The entire time I was feeding from Pam, Gwynnie was singing to me. It was so peaceful. The song made me feel more alive than I did before. The light had covered the darkness. The darkness was gone. Pam rocked me back and forth in her arms. She was crying. "Thank you Sookie." While Pam rocked me, Gwynnie held my hand and sang to me. I could feel them all, Eric, Pam and Gwynnie, inside of me._

_Gwynnie continued singing for me. "You will live forever and never have to change," she said to me in that beautiful voice. I closed my eyes and thought about what had just happened to me. I think about being dead. _

_I just died. _

_Gwynnie and Pam take me somewhere; is it a room? Maybe we're in a crypt. I think we were in a bed. Do they have beds in crypts? I couldn't tell where I was. I guess it's because I'm not in my right mind. The ground is awfully soft and warm. It's even easy to breathe in the ground. I don't feel cold at all. I hear a heartbeat. It must be Gwyn's. Maybe I'm dreaming. I can't open my eyes. It must be the vampire part that is taking over. But I feel the same. One great change is that I don't feel the gaping hole in my neck anymore but it's still sore. Pam cleaned me up before we went to rest. Before she made me go to ground (I didn't like how that sounded), she talked to me. I could hear her so clearly. I thought that since I was dead I would not be able to hear until I rose up again. I guess I could hear her because she is my maker. _

_"I'll take good care of you Sookie. I promise. I'll take really good care of you." _

_I could feel Eric. I have to see him. Instantly I opened my eyes. Eric and Pam are startled. _

"_She's not supposed to wake up at all. It hasn't even been three hours yet." Pam said to Eric._

_I remembered looking at Eric. "I can feel you again Eric." I reached out for him but he does not come to me. "I love you."_

_Pam asked me, "Are you alright?"_

_I did not respond to her. It hurts too much to talk. I only looked at Eric. Eric only stood there and looked at me. He never touched me; he only watched me. Why won't he touch me? Is it because I killed his wife? _

_That's not it; he just smiled at me. _

_He's mine forever now._

_I closed my eyes and I thought about being buried in the ground for the next forty-eight hours. My hair would get dirty. I'll get dirt up my nostrils. Maybe Pam will let me lie on my side facing her. I'll probably have dirt in my eyes. I wonder if it will burn. What if I get dirt in my mouth? I have always taken good care of my teeth. I have just had my nails done. They will be ruined. My little hootchie is going to have dirt in it. I hope Pam lets me keep my panties on. Rocks and dirt in your hootchie cannot be a good feeling. _

_My neck was starting to throb. _

_And as normal, I began to cry. Pam gasps unnecessarily.  
><em>

"_Eric, come here. Look at this!"_

"_She's crying," he said. _

_They both sounded as if they've never seen me cry before. Pam has told me at least a million times that I'm the biggest cry baby she's ever seen. Why is she so surprised that I am crying?  
><em>

"_Yeah," she said with a smile in her voice. "She's crying." She sounded happy. _

_I wished that I could see her face. I don't understand why my crying is so important. I've just been turned and they are talking about my tears. I'm dead. _

_I wonder if my skin will be cool. I don't see why not; Eric's and Pam's skin is cool. Bill's skin is cool. But I'm still warm. Maybe after I've been in the ground for a couple of nights, I'll be as cool as my other vampires. I guess I'll find out later. _

_I guess when I wake up I'll be in the ground. I decided to do what I can to keep the dirt out of my nostrils. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around my maker's neck and fall asleep. That would also make it easier for her to bury me when we have to go to ground. I fall into the deepest sleep that I've ever slept._

_The next morning, I wake up to the sweetest smell. "Niall," I was so happy that he was … Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea; they've turned my grandfather! I cried and cried. "I'm so sorry Niall. They got to you because of me. You came to save me and they turned you. Please forgive me grandpa. Who turned you; Thalia?" I cry even harder. "She's so mean sometimes." I hope that she is a good maker. He deserves a good maker. _

_He only laughed. He was holding me in his arms and then he kissed my forehead. "You are going to be well my child." _

"_I'm so sleepy grandpa."_

"_Well, you rest then. Grandpa will take good care of you." Niall cradled me in his arms. He didn't have a speck of dirt on him. How can he dig someone out of a grave and stay so clean? When I would work in the garden, I would be covered in mud and dirt. I would have weeds in my hair. He always looks so neat. I kissed him and went back to sleep. _

_When I woke up again, he was still holding me but I was in the sun. I wasn't burning though. When I sat up so that I could see the sky, I saw my grandpa's face. It wasn't the sun, but his light. I am encased in his light. "Rest granddaughter; you will be safe." _

_I could feel my grandfather's life force inside of me. I could feel his strength, his light, all of his emotions. His strongest emotion was sadness. My grandfather was crying for me._

"_Don't cry for me grandpa and please don't be sad. I wanted this. I love him." _

"_I know child." I leaned into my grandfather's chest and went back to sleep. _

_When I did not wake up on my own the last time, Niall woke me up. "You've been asleep for four days. You must drink this right now. It'll keep you safe. You must drink from these special vials for a month and all will be as it was before. You will not have to give up the sun, iced tea, summer days in your favorite bikini and tanning, and human family and friends. But since you have chosen a vampire as your mate, you have given up on your dreams of having a family." I understand and I am fine with it. "All that I have within me, I give to you granddaughter." Love, light, magic, life; they all flowed into me at once. The warmth was gratifying. The love was amazing. But what's going to happen to him now? _

"_What about you?"_

"_I've lived for thousands of years and will live for many, many more. This is your time."_

"_Thank you for loving me grandpa."_

"_You are of my blood. You are a Brigant."_

"_Did I die?"_

"_Your heart is beating. You are warm. Your tears are not bloody tears. You can breathe. It is daytime and you are awake. Go over to the window and look at the sun. You can drink iced tea if you want to; no lemon. You can still tan and enjoy your summer days. You can still visit your human family and friends; be it day or night. You will have to be well rested for awhile, but you are fine. You were not completely gone when you were brought over. You still had a flicker of hope left inside of you. Pam's blood did save your life but you will be the same. Gwynnie's song was music to your soul."_

"_Well, why did you give me your light? If I was not completely gone, why would you give me your light?"_

"_Darkness would have ultimately taken you. It was too strong. Your kindness and your good nature are the traits that make you who you are. Your humanity is what they need; it is what we all need. If the darkness is too strong in you, all hope is gone."_

"_What's going to make me so different? I'm going to kill people."_

_Niall shakes his head. "You have a soul. That is what makes you different my beloved. You have a soul. And you won't go around killing people. That is part of our character, our nature; not yours. You will only kill in defense of your life and the lives of those you love. Your magic will be used for good." Niall stands and takes my hand. He walks me to the window and asks, "Are you ready?"_

"_Yes." _

_I need to feel the sun on my face. _

_When Niall opens the curtains, the sun beams down on my face. The warmth is like a hug from Gran.  
><em>

"_I am a Sky Fae of the Realm. _

_I am a vampire. _

_I am still Sookie Stackhouse."_

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes, I see that Alcide is still watching me. He looks betrayed. I should be the one that feels betrayed. He hasn't acknowledge me all night. I thought that I was his friend. I break my gaze from Alcide's and I put my focus back on my other guests. There are questions being thrown at us left and right. I look at Eric and I whisper to him, "Should I answer their questions?"<p>

"You owe them nothing. You've told them more than you needed to. You are the queen. They are your guests. If anything, they should answer to you. What you need to remember is that you are different. How you were turned is different. You tell no one outside of our original crew of your transition. They cannot be trusted." I nod to him because I understand. I know that what he is telling me is for my own good.

"Okay," I say. I look up at him and nod. He leans down and he kisses me. Still whispering, knowing that they can hear me; I ask him, "What do we do now?"

"I'll take care of it." Eric calls for everyone's attention. "Since this is a night of celebration, please everyone, human and vampire alike, enjoy yourselves. The announcements are done."

Pam, being the jokester that she is asks, "Are all marriage proposals still being accepted?"

Eric gives Pam the evil eye but she keeps on laughing. Eric was concerned that Pam would try to withhold me from him if she got angry enough, but she promised that she would not do that and I believe her. Eric doesn't. He said that he knows her well enough to know that out of spite, there will be times that she will give me an order just to piss him off. She wouldn't do that. Would she? She's been a great maker so far.

She said that once I am fully trained she would release me. Since I am a new vampire, I have to be with my maker for a while; a long while. She taught me how to glamour. We practiced on the human staff when I first took over. She taught me to use my speed. Next week she's supposed to teach me how to fight; her and Rasul. Rasul is going to train me on 'the steel'. That's what he calls the swords and daggers; the steel. Niall is going to teach me to use my fairy magic. I suggested Claude but he did not like that. He said that he wanted me to stay away from Claude. Claude must have done something to piss grandpa off.

Anyway, Eric's answers to the marriage proposals was no. "There will be no outside marriage offers. This vampire marriage is sacred." He looks out at our guests and he's waiting for any type of complaints. There are none. With the look that was on his face and if I had been a guest and wanted to complain, I wouldn't have. After he is satisfied, he looks down at me and he says, "Would you like to dance with me Mrs. Northman?"

"Forever Mr. Northman," I say.

I dance my first dance as a true vampire queen with my husband. I lean my head against his chest and I close my eyes. I start to think back to our first real talk. "Do you remember the first time we had a real conversation?"

"We've had several real conversations but the most significant ones took place when I was hexed by the witches. We would be in bed. You would be lying in my arms and telling me about your day. I liked that the most; hearing about your day. We also would lie on the floor of your home in front of the fireplace underneath that hideous blue afghan. "

I start to laugh. "It is ugly." After a pause I said, "That was the best night of my life. After I got ready for bed after that first night, you got into bed with me. It made me so nervous. I was scared that we would cross that line and there would be no going back. But nothing happened. You held me all night long until you had to go to rest. That was the greatest. You held me all night long. I love being in your arms."

"I thought that the next night would have been the greatest night." I can hear the surprise in his voice.

I look up at him and smile. "The infamous shower. The first time that we made love. After the day that I had, you made me so very happy. You made me feel so beautiful. You've always told me that I am beautiful. Oh Eric, I love you so much." I wrap my arms around him. I then start to think of the insults that I hurled at him. "I am so sorry for making you feel as if being a vampire was the worst thing in the world. It's not. It allows me to be with you forever. I want to apologize to you for telling you that I liked you better when you lost your memory. I was lying. I was hurting because you were gone. I hated going to an empty house. I missed sharing my life with you. With you gone, those memories haunted me. I missed you so much." I stand back and look up at him. "I am so sorry."

"My lover, never think that I believed you for one second. I knew that one day you may come around but if not we would be together for as long as you lived. Secondly, I never believed you when you said that you liked the irregular Eric more. You loved that Eric, but the true Eric, this Eric, is what you've always wanted and loved." I playfully punch his chest. "Anyone can see that. Even the AP saw that."

We laugh and talk for the next two dances. When the last song is over, Eric tells me that he has to speak with his vampires from Minnesota. He wanted to introduce them to their new queen but I am not in the mood for anymore hand shaking or hand kissing. Plus I'm tired. "Maybe I'll go upstairs and rest for awhile. I have to go to Bon Temps tomorrow morning to meet grandpa." I pull him down to my mouth and whisper in his ear, "Are you in love making mood tonight?" I kiss and nibble his neck and he growls for me. When he does that I bite just a little and get a quick taste of my husband.

With his eyes closed, he says, "If you do that again, I will have to take you right here my lover. Tonight, I am claiming what is mine." After a quick kiss, he gets serious with me. "Do not leave this courtyard alone. You take a guard with you everywhere you go; a Were and a vampire. Do you understand me?"

"Yes baby. I won't go anywhere alone. I promise." He kisses me and he goes to meet with his area vampires. When I turn around I find Ashton and Rasul standing right behind me. It makes me jump. "Dammit. You scared me half to death."

Rasul always finds it amusing to scare me. He laughs hard and loud because he has scared me. "My queen, you need guards this evening?" He could barely say it because of his laughing fit. Jackass.

I stick my tongue out at Rasul. He laughs even harder. "Yes, I do. I wanted to go rest now, if you don't mind."

"It is no problem. Whatever you wish my queen. And might I add, you are very lovely this evening. Your style is impeccable."

"You are always the flatterer Rasul. Even if you do enjoy scaring me." When we turn around to leave, I bump right into Alcide. My Were and my vampire flank on either side of me.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry about the incident at the pool. I had a talk with Jannalynne. She won't bother you anymore. She's just really jealous of Sam."

_Yeah, right._ "Okay."

"Do you hate me Sookie?"

"I've never hated you Alcide. You were once possible boyfriend material to me; at least I had hoped. Two things got in our way; Debbie and the vampires. She hated me, I hated her, and you hate my vampires. Eric was a part of my life then and he is my life now." I look at Alcide and decide to ask him about his feelings about the new changes in me.

He is looking for the right words but there are no right words. He doesn't want to hurt me. "You're different than he is. I think that you will be a great queen. But if you are going rule at his side you are in danger of being just like him. He's vicious, brutal, and he's a ferocious killer. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Eric Northman has never cared for anyone but himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't in on the attack against your life."

That does it. "You will not insult my king. He is my husband. The attack was not of his doing. He had _nothing_ to do with it. You will respect him as long as you are in my presence. You also need to know that there is no danger of becoming like him because I am just like him. He is my maker's maker. I'm no different than he is. You forgot to mention that he is honorable, loyal, brave, and amazing. I am those things as well. I am also vicious, brutal, and I'm a ferocious killer. And he does care for someone; he cares for me; he loves me."

Before I can stop it, I can hear Alcide's thoughts. I'm going to lose Alcide's friendship. _'I don't want to hurt her. She has always been a good friend to me but she is a vampire now. Vampires cannot be trusted.'_ I go ahead and say what's hard for him to say. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore Alcide. Maybe I shouldn't be a friend of the pack anymore since I am now a vampire."

He looks hurt and relieved all at the same time. He's grateful that I read his mind and did what he could not. _'Thank you Sookie.'_ He sends that thought to me. "Maybe that's the best for all of us."

"Maybe," I say. "I guess you'd better go. Be sure to take Liz with you." This time I will not be nice. This time I will not make it easier for him. "If I catch her snooping around my home again and asking questions about my security, I'm going to kill her. I heard every word that was spoken in my home before we made our announcements. If it happens again, I will kill her."

Alcide stares at me with danger in his eyes. "You really have changed." He only stares at me. "It was a joy to have known Sookie Stackhouse." One last time I and my old friend hug each other. We break our hug and lightly kiss our friendship goodbye. I touch his face and I know that this is it. I heard it in his head.

After we end our friendship we start getting real with one another. Alcide is the first to speak. "You know that you are a threat and as pack leader of the Long Tooth Pack, I have to let all of the Shreveport Weres know about you."

I look Alcide in his eyes and agree that honesty is the best policy. "I would expect nothing less. And you know that any and all Weres that make an attempt on my life will die; _any_ and _all_ Weres." I hope that he catches that hint.

Alcide bows to me before he leaves, "Mrs. Northman."

"Mr. Herveaux," I say. I watch Alcide as he and Liz leave. "Ashton, Rasul; follow them and make sure that they get in their car and leave my area. If Liz ever returns, kill her. Be sure to relay this message to all of my vampires." I watch as Alcide walks out of my life.

* * *

><p>Once Ashton and Rasul return they let me know that Liz and Alcide left in separate cars. They ask if I still want to go home. I let them know that I do but before I can go, Bill comes to me and asks to speak to me alone. I tell Ashton and Rasul that I will let them know when I am ready. "What's up Bill?" He takes my hand as he walks me to a private and quiet part of the courtyard.<p>

Bill looks at me with concern. "Congratulations my queen. I wish you much happiness."

I hug my friend, "Thank you. I wish you and Mel the same."

"I know that you do. I have something that I need to say to you. We will move back here if you need us to. Too many vampires know of your change. You have to be protected."

"Oh Bill, no honey; you need to live for you and Mel. Not me. I've given you a position to fill and you're doing an amazing job. There is no way I'm going to bring you here. We have Maxwell Lee, Rasul, and Thalia. And you know that no one is going to mess with Thalia. This is her area now. Plus, I'm coming into my own. I'll be fine. You are running your area perfectly. You have made some great changes in Bon Temps and Shreveport. I've also gotten the requests from Mel so that you can start making changes in New Orleans. Louisiana is flourishing because of you. There would be no way that I would stop your progress. Bill, you have always had a head for business. I need you there."

Bill is so proud and he should be. He puffs up his chest and stands tall. I keep talking. "You and Mel have a wedding to plan. You would never have time for Mel or your area if you were babysitting me. I have Eric, Pam and my guards. She needs you more than I do. You're needed as sheriff. Live for you Bill."

Bill hugs me. "I love you Sookie." When he releases me, he is as cool and calm as ever. "You've been the best friend to me and to my kind. Your heart and humanity gives us all hope. You've told everyone about yourself, your well-being could be in danger and you haven't given it a second thought. You stand here and you are telling me how great a job I'm doing and how Mel needs me more than you do. You are always thinking of others. You are truly my queen."

"And you are my friend."

Bill knows that the discussion is over. He touches my shoulder and says, "Will you be spending the night in Bon Temps tomorrow? If you are, we would love to have you stay with us. We've just bought a new home. Mel's decorating it and she can't wait to have company over."

"No she can't come over," Mel says as she joins our conversation. "There is still too much to do. We have to paint; we have to get the new hardwood floors put in the kitchen and the bedrooms. The gardeners have to plant the bushes and flowers. The people have to fix the driveway. Oh dear Sookie, once we are done, we'll have a housewarming party. You, Eric, and Pam will be our first overnight guests." She turns to Bill and places her hands on either side of Bill's handsome. She looks into his chocolate brown eyes and says, "Sweetie, you are a man." She kisses him as if he does not know what he is. I laugh.

Bill looks at her and does not flinch. You can see the love that he has for her in his eyes. "Yes dear." That is such a human phrase that I laugh even harder. After giving me the best laugh of the night, Mel fills me in on the enemies she has had to dispose of and she's extremely happy.

"Niall will tell you the important stuff when you see him tomorrow. The enemy is trying to get help from shifters and humans to try and get to you. They may even be bold enough to go as far as to ask the vampires to help." She tells me that she and Bill need to call it a night. Since it is getting late, they decide go to their room for some quality time. Bill has to be in his travel coffin so that they can leave for home tomorrow.

"Good night you guys. I love you." When Mel hugs me, I notice the bite mark on her shoulder. I whisper, "He has claimed what is his."

She starts to giggle and nods excitedly. "I'm his."

They say their good nights and walk away hand in hand.

* * *

><p>While standing in the courtyard, I look around. Most of the people are having a ball; humans and vampires alike. The donors are even having a blast. There are smiles everywhere; even on the faces of the vampires that are not a part of my retinue. This is how it should be.<p>

I look around for Eric and I don't see him. He must still be in his meeting. Ashton and Rasul are dancing with their dates. Mel and Bill have gone to bed. Thalia and Immanuel left as soon as the announcements were over. Gwyn and Pam are over in the corner cuddling and making out. Love is everywhere tonight. Love and happiness fills the air. I guess I was wrong. Things are going to end well after all.

I stand and look around the courtyard. I decide to take a walk to the koi pond. The lights are shining in the pond and it's beautiful. I sit on one of the benches and I look up at the sky. I think at the many changes in my life. "Wow," is all that I can say. "Wow!" I say it just a little louder.

"You can say that again," says Michele. This time Michele has startled me.

"Hey Michele; how's it going? Are you having fun?"

"Great and yes; I just wanted to say thank you. You have given me and Jason so much. I don't care if you are a vampire and fairy. You're still the same. I don't know how and I don't want to know how." I agree with her on that. The less she and Jason know about me the better off they will be.

"Thank you for your kind words Michele."

"I and Jason got you a present to show how much we appreciate you." When I turn around, Jason is carrying a package; a tall and wide package.

She looks shy and Michele never looks shy. She has never been the shy type. Michele lives by the motto, _'Tell the truth and shame the devil'_. That is exactly what she does. She has made the biggest and the baddest men in the bar cry. "You gave me and Jason a new life and we will be forever grateful. Without you giving us this new start, we never would have been able to start a family."

I stand so quickly that they barely see me move. It startles them both. "Sorry," I say. I go to her and hug her and Jason. "Y'all are having a baby?" First Tara and now Jason.

"Yep and it's because of you Sook. And we want you and Eric to be the godparents," Jason says. "You're my vampire fairy mind-reading sister. You accepted me as a half panther and dammit to hell, I accept you. You'll be a great aunt and Eric will be a great uncle. Y'all will make great godparents."

"We will gladly be the godparents. Thank you both so much."

After we stand there and look each other awkwardly, Michele elbows Jason. Jason hands me the package. I just stand there and hold it. "Go on; open it." They stand side by side as I rip the paper from it. Oh my goodness.

"This is so beautiful." It's a portrait of Gran on her wedding day. She looks beautiful. She's looking at Grandpa Earl and smiling. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in the drawer of that pie crust table you gave me. Eric helped me get this done. He watched the old man as he made the portrait. Eric scared that little old man half to death."

"This is so great." I sit on the bench and look at it. "This is the best gift you've ever given me Jason."

"I know right?" he says. "It'll look good over your fireplace. Well look, we need to go to bed, I have class tomorrow. That Maxwell Lee is amazing and smart. No matter how many times he has to explain something to me, he never seems to get frustrated. Anyway, I love you Sook." They both kiss me and say good night.

I sit on the bench and look at Gran. She was twenty years old in this picture and she is beautiful. I've never seen her look so happy. I really believe that she loved Grandpa Earl; she just wanted children really bad. I know how she feels. I lean the portrait against the bench and I walk around the pond. I look back towards the courtyard and I see Eric. He is looking for me. He is so handsome. I wonder everyday what in the world he sees in me. His eyes always take my breath away.

He spots me and smiles. I wave at my husband. I mouth the words, "I'm coming." He nods and waits for me.

I walk to the bench to get my portrait and I hear someone behind me. _'Valuable. We could rule the supe world with you.'_ Instantly, I had my attacker on the ground. I hit her so hard and so fast, she lost her silver net and lip is bloody. My, my, my; some people never learn their lessons. "Liz. I see that you've come back. Had you planned on dying tonight?" My small hand is gripping her throat; squeezing as hard as I can. Just say his name and he's next. I just need to hear his name.

"Fuck you, _fampire_. You fucking freak." Those were the last words that Liz ever spoke.

I bite into her neck with such ferociousness that she never screams; she never got the chance. I can feel her pulse slowing down as her blood flows into my body. I can feel her faint heartbeat. Her sweet blood fills me and her death brings me satisfaction. Once she is drained, I stand over her dead body and try to feel something other than elation. I try to feel sadness, guilt, shame, anything. I only feel satisfaction and bloodlust. I lift my head to the sky and smile. I've just killed my enemy.

I look down at my bloody chest and begin to cry. I pick up Gran's portrait and start to walk back to the courtyard. When I look up, everyone has gathered around the koi pond. Their fangs are drawn and they are all ready for battle. They are ready to fight for me. Ashton smells the air. "Were," he says. He, Rasul, and Maxwell Lee go into the night to search the grounds. When they return they look at me and shake their heads. All is safe once again.

While I am standing by the koi pond, the vampires are looking at me. Eric has his fangs down and the bloodlust has hit him. He takes me in his arms and kisses with such force that we're almost making love in the courtyard. In between sobs I say to Eric, "Baby, you taste so good." There are fangs dropping everywhere. I want him now. Before he can take me away, my maker pulls me from my husband's arms.

"I'm so proud of you."

Eric only looks at me as I reach for him. After a moment, he decides to see who tried to attack me. "She was here with Alcide." I don't care about that. I want him. I'm holding my portrait down by my side while Pam has her arm around my waist. I am looking at my husband. I can feel my hootchie jumping. My excitement must have hit the air because Eric inhales and looks right at me. I wish that I could enjoy my horniness without the tears.

Gwyn comes over and she's almost as giddy as Pam is. "Mel was going to kill her tomorrow. But you did it Sookie. You did it! You weren't afraid. You were so brave!"

I'm still crying. I begin to ramble on about nothing as I stand in front of my guests in a bloody wedding dress. "Gwynnie, will you hold this please? Jason and Michele gave it to me. Thank you Eric; Jason told me what you did." I am bawling now. They can barely understand me. "They are having a baby. They want us to be the godparents. I said that we would do it." Everyone just lets me cry. After I stop my crying spell, I wipe my eyes and my mouth; all the while smearing blood across my face.

Pam roughly grabs me by my shoulders and turns me to face her. "Why are you crying? This fucking Were came here to hurt you and you're crying?" Pam points at the silver net as if she is trying to make a point.

I wriggle out of Pam's grasp and look her. I hold my arms away from body. "Look at my wedding dress. The bodice of my gown is bloody. Eric paid so much for this gown and I've ruined it. He told me not to walk away alone and I did! Look at what I've done! I ruined my wedding dress!" I begin to cry all over again.

Pam and Gwyn laugh so uncontrollably that they begin laughing. Every vampire there is now laughing. They are laughing like maniacs. "Well, I'm glad that my misery is funny to all of you bastards." They laugh even harder. Before I know it, I'm in Eric's arms.

"Come lover; let's get you cleaned up. We'll get your dress cleaned and we'll put it away. It'll be a great reminder of our wedding and your first kill. Let me bathe you and get you to bed."

I calm down instantly. "Let's go."

Before we go home, Eric tells our guests that they can continue their partying but we will be retiring for the evening. I say to them all, "Thank you so much for coming and joining us on this night. We appreciate you all so much for coming and being a part of our celebration. You have been wonderful guests. Please enjoy your stay at our hotel and have a good night."

* * *

><p>When Eric and I get home, I can't wait to feel him inside of me. We go right to our bedroom. It's been over a week since we've made love. He stares at me with his icy blue eyes and I melt. He kisses me as he trails his fingers over my cheeks. I could feel my hootchie sliding out of my panties. The last time we were together, it was far from love making. It was good and rough. I know from that first touch that he is going to make slow love to me. He begins to unzip my dress.<p>

Bloody mouth and all, I kiss my husband. When he puts me down, my dress falls to the floor. When he sees that I only have on a thong and garters, his icy blue eyes glitter like rain drops and his fangs run down. When I smile up at him with my new baby fangs, he licks them. That gentle touch with his tongue was earth shattering. I have never felt anything so sensitive. It feels so good. Wanting so badly, i rub myself against his bulge. He stands up straight that I can undress him.

Pretty soon, the king was dressed only in his red bikini underwear. I kiss his chest; lick and suck his nipples. I know that he likes it so I take my fangs and bite just a little; enough to taste him. He warns me. "Don't get yourself into something that you cannot get out of little one. I am stronger than you are." I only smile.

"We'll see." I get down on my knees and begin to take off his confining underwear. I can proudly say that the GP was just as happy to see me as I was to see him. I kiss the head of it while he looks down at me. "What are you doing, lover?"

"Making you mine," I said. I don't put any of it in my mouth. I just kiss it and lick it. While he is watching me, I put the head of his GP in my mouth. He throws his head back when I suddenly put the whole shaft in my mouth. I fondle him as I make love to him with my warm mouth. I tease him by putting a little at a time into my mouth and then suddenly taking all of him in one swift swallow. He gasps and moans my name over and over. He flinches each time the head of his GP touches the back of my throat.

Obviously, he can't take it anymore. "Stand for me lover," he says.

As I stand, I look up at him and say, "I guess I'm the stronger of the two."

"We'll see," he says. He kneels at my feet and takes my shoes off. He removes my thongs but leaves my garters, hose, and heels on me. He kisses my hootchie. He uses his fingers to open me up as he licks and sucks on my nub. He glides his fingers through my wetness and he teases my clit with his tongue. He begins to kiss my nub and finger me. I hold his head as I make love to his mouth. Eric grips my bottom and pulls me closer to him. I moan as I brush his hair from his face. It makes me cum harder to see him making love to me with his tongue. As I have my orgasm, I feel my legs begin to buckle under me we fall back on the bed. He nuzzles the inside of my thigh. He begins to finger me as he prepares for his meal.

"Please Eric." I could feel the tips of his fangs scrape me, and I have an immediate craving for him feed from me. Since I've been a vampire, I get the most intense and amazing feelings from him when he feeds from me. When he licks my inner thigh, I know what is coming. As soon as he feels my hootchie contracting on his fingers, he bites into me and my orgasm is the most intense I've ever had. When he has had his fill, I have him on his back and instantly I am straddling him. He's wasted no time positioning himself in between my legs and entering me in one quick motion. I struggled for breath, but held on as he made love to me. He was almost gentle in his thrusting but not quite.

"You're so warm my lover." I lean down and kiss my husband's beautiful mouth.

"My sweet baby," I said as I moved back and forth on my husband's GP. I leaned back, with my hands on his knees so that he could kiss and fondle the twins. I swirled my hips around on my husband. That made him grab my hips and push himself deeper inside of me. Our passion began to be more of a fucking passion. My lust had risen to meet his, and I was giving him what he needed; what he wanted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I began to move back and forth on my husband's GP. I knew that he could feel my orgasm coming; my hootchie was gripping his cock. "Bite me Sookie." My new fangs pierced Eric's neck and his thick sweet blood filled my mouth. As I fed from him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and thrusts into with no abandon at all. My Viking had tears of ecstasy coming from my eyes. Before I knew it, he had me on my back.

The king was fucking me as I've never been fucked before. He growled out, "You are mine! Say it, Sookie!" He locked onto my eyes and he was telling me that I was his. I want to be his. I will always be his. He is mine.

"I'm yours Eric!" When I said that, he bit into my neck with such force that I screamed his name over and over again. He thrusted into me a few more times, and then threw his head back and gave a primal roar as he came inside of me. My heart was beating out of my chest. I stroked his back as he collapsed on top of me. "Eternally, I belong to you."

After a moment, he rolled over on his side and held me in his arms. "Tell me about your day." I told him about the changes in Bon Temps. I told him about the Civil War Center that Bill did in honor of Gran. This is what I love best about the end our day. I tell of Bill and Mel's new home. I tell him about Alcide. He did not want to talk of that anymore. He said that would ruin his night with me. "We will discuss Alcide tomorrow."

After I tell him about Jason and Michele's news, I decide that I am thirsty. "I'm going to get me an iced tea. Would you like anything?" I ask.

He says no but when I get up and walk away, he says that there is something else that he would like to have. He pulled me back to the bed and my Viking is insatiable. We were ready for another round of love-making. This time it was love making all the way through. It was much gentler than the last time. We wanted to enjoy the intimacy; the closeness was what we wanted. It filled the bond. It filled our hearts. "I love you Sookie." I look at him and kiss his nose.

"I'm going to run our bath. I have to get her blood off of me and then we have to go to rest. In a couple of hours you'll have to get some sleep baby." I kiss him before running to the bathroom. I will not let him stop me this time.

While I'm running the water, I notice that his attitude has changed. I drop my shields. What is wrong with him? I feel sorrow through the bond. I know that I told him that I would never listen in on him but I want to know what he's thinking. It breaks my heart to hear this! "Eric I love you. Don't you ever think such thoughts again! Do you hear me Eric Northman? I did not throw away my dreams for you. You are not a waste! You are everything to me!"

He looks at me and he is fuming. "You promised." He is mad. Anger and sorrow are filling the bond.

"I don't care if you are mad. Baby, you should know that any dreams that I have include you. I don't need children to be happy! I let Pam turn me because I want you! Don't you ever think that again!" I send him all of the love that I have in me for him through the bond; all of it. I heard him catch an unnecessary breath. "As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing or nobody in the world better than you." He only looks at me. "Nobody."

I go to the bathroom and turn off the water. I get in the tub and I sit there; alone and cry. I can feel him at the bathroom door watching me. "Come on," I say. He gets in behind me and does not speak. He begins to wash my back and bathe me in silence. I turn around and look at Eric. "I'm sorry for getting in your head when I promised not to. I just wanted to know if you were thinking what I was thinking. I just wanted to hear if you were having the same thoughts of love and happiness as I was. I was wrong to listen in on your thoughts and I apologize."

"I know what family means to you and that is the one thing that I cannot give you. I have failed you."

"You've broken my heart with those words." I straddle him and I lay my head on his shoulder. "You've never failed me. You've always been there for me when you didn't have to be. As far as family goes, you have given me that. You are my family. Pam is my family. If it had not been for you, I would not have Niall or any of my cousins. I wouldn't have Maxwell Lee, or Thalia. If not for Bill, I would not have you. You've given me everything that I could ever ask for." I take his handsome face in my hands and I look him in his eyes, "You are everything to me. You've never failed me. Please, never doubt it."

He kisses me. "I am sorry." I bathe my husband and we sit in the tub and enjoy each other's company in silence. After about ten more minutes we towel off and get ready for bed. We have forty-five minutes before the dawn takes him under for the day. "Can you go to Bon Temps at first dark? If you can wait Pam and I can go with you."

"No. I wish you could. Mr. C. said that he's coming to get me at 10:00 am. I will be back a little bit after you two rise. If I can't make it back, I'll stay with Bill and Mel. But I plan on being home. What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"All of my meetings are done for the next couple of days. I'll be here waiting on you."

I reach up and push a strand of hair from his face. I want to ask him something that I've wanted to ask him for awhile now. I think Eric lied to me; I know Eric lied to me. "What is it lover?"

"The night that we killed Victor, when you fed from me, you were going to drain me weren't you? If Bill had not stopped you, you would have drained me and turned me. It had nothing to do with wanting to hurt me because I rained on your parade."

Eric stiffens and he looks at me coolly. "Yes; to keep you, I would have drained you. You would have been my true vampire bride and I would not have had to give you up. I almost didn't stop. The only thing that stopped me was that you would have hated me. It had nothing to do with Bill. I could have killed him right there. I could not have existed knowing that you, my one true love, hated me."

To my surprise, I'm not mad. But I didn't speak. I didn't say a word. There was nothing to say. I look at him and I lean forward and kiss his nose. I think about that night and I think about our options. What options did we have? Everything and everyone was working against us. Would I have hated him? Would I have forgiven him? Does it even matter?

I move close to my husband and I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle into his chest. "I love you Eric. To be honest with you, if I was you and you were me, I would possibly have done the same thing." I yawn before I continue speaking. "If I was faced with losing you and you were a human, I _know_ that I would have done the same thing. It would be worth the risk." I close my eyes and say, "I could never hate you. Never."

He brushes his face in my hair. "There is nowhere in this world I would rather be. I love you Sookie. I have never loved as I love you."

My husband and I fall asleep together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Our Dream**

********Disclaimer*********

**All main characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Story is mine**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I decided to get a little sappy with this one. The next few chapters will have hardly no sap in them at all.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Push, lover. You can do it." Eric is trying to stay as calm as possible but he's as anxious and nervous as I am. After that long first push, Eric strokes my hair and wipes the sweat from my forehead. "Breathe, Sookie. Remember our Lamaze class breathing techniques." After he does a demonstration of how I'm supposed to breathe, he kisses me lovingly and looks into my eyes. "I am so proud of you. You have given me the greatest gift."<em>

_I love him so much but this is not the time for being lovey-dovey. "Thanks for showing me how to breathe. I don't know what I'd do without you blowing and panting in my face." _

"_No problem lover. That is why I am here." He nods at me with authority. Some of them just don't get the sarcasm. Pam got it; she started laughing like a banshee. __I don't have time to tell him that I was being sarcastic. I am in too much pain. _

_Once again Dr. Ludwig tells me to push. Reluctantly, I do as the doctor orders. "This had better be the last push." As I should have figured, it was not. I was always under the impression that I would not have to feel this much pain considering I am fae and vampire. But I guess my humanness is just as strong as ever._

_While I was pushing for the millionth time, Eric leaned forward to see how progressive my pushing was going. From the look on his face, I must be doing one hell of a job. His long blond hair is pulled back into a ponytail but it looks a mess. He has pulled most of his hair out of the ponytail. I've never seen a vampire pace; my husband's nerves are shot to hell. His eyes are as big as saucers. _

_"I can see his head!" Eric yells. _

_After my husband said that, the pain was gone. I felt nothing but complete and utter joy. And then shame._

_Out of nowhere Pam is in between legs looking over the doctor's shoulders. Pam is looking at Eric's playground and I am not happy about it._

_She looked up at us and spoke with so much enthusiasm. She is almost screaming. _"_I see him Eric! I see him!" Pam is almost jumping up and down. She looks like she's the proud father. She doesn't even seem to notice the humiliation that I am feeling. Neither of them do for that matter. I can't help but smile at my vampires._

_"Push," ordered Dr. Ludwig. "Come on Sookie. Just one more push!"_

_During that last and final push Eric is holding onto my right leg, kissing my forehead, and saying, _'_Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness_'_. My husband has bloody tears in his eyes and a handsome smile covering his face. __I look up at Eric as he looks down at me. "There is nowhere in the world I'd rather be. I've never loved you more." _

_After that last push, we hear our son crying. Eric stands tall and looks down at the baby. His expressions speak volumes. There are no tears. There is no smile. There is anxiousness, love, nervousness, happiness, fear and pure satisfaction. My husband is sending me so much love and joy through the bond that I begin to cry. I've never known for him to be this happy. He is so happy._

_Dr. Ludwig holds our son up so that we can see him. He's the most beautiful baby that I've ever seen. Through tears, I say to my husband, "He looks just like you." The baby is crying and fussing so much. Even with a scrunched up babyface, I see my husband. _

_Eric is completely still. He grasps my hand as he looks at his future. _

_We both know that our life has changed at this very moment. We know that it will never be the same. We watched our little boy being born. We watched him take his first breath. We were there for the first tears he would ever cry. We are parents. We are both filled of exhilaration and complete pleasure. I never in my life felt that I could have this much love for someone that I have never met. We have so much love for this little being. For all of eternity, he will be surrounded with love._

_My husband says, "He is so beautiful, Sookie." Eric starts to speak directly to his son. "You will be strong and you will live with honor. You are my son." Eric looks into his son's eyes and I know that the baby smiled at his daddy. He looked into his daddy's eyes and smiled._

_Hearing and seeing my husband, the 1000 year old vampire king, appearing to be so vulnerable at that very instant, is my most favorite memory of this night. I see Eric in a new light. I see a man that is so full of love for his wife. I see the love that he has for me and for his new son. I can see our future. I see them playing together. I see Eric teaching his son to be an honorable and faithful man that is going to grow up to be his dad's best friend in the entire world. I see Eric teaching his son the way of the vampire. I see me teaching him the way of the fae and the way of the human._

_I see a young man that we will be proud to call our son. _

_Dr. Ludwig places the baby on my breasts and Eric carefully reaches over and touches his son's head. "He is our son." _

_Pam stands on the other side of me and she looks at our son. Proudly she says, "He will be spoiled. He will be a great fighter." She looks at me and nods. "He will be amazing."_

_At that very moment, I have every memory locked away in my heart, my soul, and my mind. I kiss our son and I believe that he is so perfect, so wonderful. He looks up at me and I look into his beautiful blue eyes and I say, "I love you."_

_Dr. Ludwig looks at Eric and says, "Daddy would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"_

_He looks at me surprised. He nods his handsome head frantically. _The assisting nurse gives daddy the scissors. _Daddy cut the cord. After he did, Dr. Ludwig took the baby from me and put him in Eric's arms. He looks so nervous, so helpless. He hasn't held a baby in centuries. I never would have suspected an 8 lb baby of making a 6'5, 220 lb vampire weak in the knees. There is so much love on my husband's face and in his eyes. _

_Eric looks at me and says, "Eric Northman Jr.; that is his name. Eric Northman Jr." He touches his cool lips to his son's warm forehead._

_Eric looks at me proudly and smiles. "This is my son." Little Eric's eyes are closed as he whimpers. He grabs Eric's finger and holds onto it. Eric smiles a smile that I've never seen on his handsome face before. I've never seen him this happy. _

_"You and your mother are safe with me." He looks at me and says, "You are safe with me."_

_I've never doubted it.  
><em>

_While I take pleasure in watching my husband hold our baby, I feel another pain. It's sharper than the first one. _

_As if on queue, the nurse takes the baby from Eric. The nurse looks at Pam's face. Pam has a longing to hold the baby but she says nothing. She wants to hold him so badly. But she's too nervous to say so. Before I can speak, the nurse asks her, "Would you like to hold him?"_

_Without saying a word, Pam sits in the closest chair by the nurse and waits for the baby to be placed into her arms. Once she has the baby in her arms, Pam exhales a sigh filled with happiness and contentment. Pam smiles as she holds our son. "I love you," she whispers. "This is our son."_

_Another sharp pain. I grunt and groan. _

_"Vampire go stand by your wife. We have another baby to deliver."_

_Eric takes my hand in his and he smiles._


	12. Chapter 12

**Uncle Dermot,**

**Claude,**

**And**

**The Riff-Raff Gang at Hooligans**

**All Main Characters Belong to Charlaine Harris**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your reviews.<strong>

**You all have been super-great with the reviews and you keep me writing more.**

**You all are the absolute greatest!**

**I really mean that; you're the greatest!**

**In this chapter, I have included a few references from the Mistletoe book; Sookie's Christmas gift from Niall. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>My eyes come open instantly. That was amazing and beautiful. That was the best dream that I have ever had. When I look over at my husband, he is smiling and we are still holding hands. I turn over and kiss his beautiful lips. I look at his sleeping face and I tell him, "My dreams and happiness start with you. You are my life Eric Northman. I love you so much." When I kiss him, his eyes come open.<p>

"I love you," he says. He goes right back to sleep. I lie on top of my husband and I close my eyes. He was right. This is where we belong. Our love is and will always be our greatest strength. We are destined to be. I will kill anyone who tries to stand in our way; anyone.

"I love you," I say as I snuggle onto my husband's chest and I go back to sleep. I've never been this happy.

* * *

><p>When I wake up again, I wake up to the ringing of my office phone. I lie there. I don't want to move. I have to force myself to leave Eric. I don't feel like working today. We're going on a vacation. We've never been on a vacation together. Maybe we can do that. I just want to be with him. But I have no other options. After all, I am the vampire queen. Duty calls but not before my coffee.<p>

After I brew the coffee that I am craving and have a couple of cups, I decide to check my messages. My day has begun.

I have some messages from the baby stores. They were calling to let us know that the items have been delivered to JB and Tara DuRone. The prices have been removed and the bills have been mailed to our accountant. They also let me know that because of the amount and prices of the items that we purchased, they have included some free gifts for the babies. They are willing to meet any and all of my baby needs. It makes me happy to be able to help my friends. I can't wait to see those precious babies today. I'm an honorary aunt. Pretty soon I will be a real aunt. How cool is that?

My next message is from Gwynnie. She wanted to let me know that she will do her best to come back home. That's right she said home. She is on an assignment for Desmond. "You don't realize how much you are loved Sookie. With a bit of luck I'll be home before you know it and we'll be eating pizzas and drinking gin and tonics once again." Before she finished the call, she said that she'll check-in every day. "You can't call me but I'll call you everyday to let you know that I am safe. I love you Sookie." Please let her make it back home unharmed.

Alcide called to ask if Liz doubled back and if she did, I needed to call him right away. He said that she never made it back to her pack in Baton Rouge. Her pack-leader called to let him know that Liz never returned. She was to report back after the announcements had been completed. She was to give her pack leader an update on the hierarchy info in the area. Alcide also wanted to let me know that he called a pack meeting to discuss the new circumstances. He wants me to call him as soon as I can.

He said that he is sorry that things have ended the way that they have with us. He said that he will miss me. He said that he hopes that we can still be civil with one another. Alcide also wanted me to know that I will not find him in my bed naked ever again. When he made that comment, he gave a nervous laugh. He'd better be nervous. I never told Eric about what he did. Eric would kill him if he found out.

As far as him missing me, I don't see how he will miss me. He never really called me or had too much to do with me unless he needed my gift. That's the only time he really made time for me. Except for that time he thought that I would move in with him when Charles Twining almost burned down my house. I think Alcide wanted some free hootchie and an in-house telepath. If I'm wrong, then I do apologize. But that's how I see it.

Anyway, when I called him back he wasn't available. I had to leave him a message. I told him that I would be in Shreveport later on today and that I could meet with him then. I let him know that I will call him as soon as I get there. What I don't let him know is that Liz is dead. That's not the kind of message that you leave on someone's voicemail; especially not the dead Were's superior. It will be my responsibility to let her pack leader know that I killed her.

Maxine Fortenberry called to let me know that there will be a party in tribute to Gran at the DGD Center. It will be held within the next week. She's hoping for next Friday. She said that she will call me back later with the details. She said that she may need my help with some of the preparations. She said that they have missed seeing me in church and that she would like to invite me on friends and family day next Sunday. She also said that Holly and Hoyt will be getting married soon and they will be sending me an invitation. She said that the wedding should be within the next couple of months. She wanted to know when we could meet up and talk about the tribute to Gran. I don't feel like talking with Maxine face to face. When she gets you in a face to face conversation, that's all she wrote. She'll never let you go. I do the smart thing; I call her.

"Hey, Mrs. Fortenberry; it's Sookie. How are you?"

"Well dear, I am fine. How are you? I hope that you are doing well. I heard that you and Jason have moved to Nevada. I heard he's found a good paying job. Living it up in Vegas I hear." She sounds legitimately happy to hear from me. It might be because she wants to get some gossip to spread around town. I do know for a fact that anything and everything that we talk about this morning will be town news by the time I reach Bon Temps this afternoon. "Maybe he can help Hoyt and Holly find a job. The road crew is still working but Hoyt needs something better. He's going to have a family pretty soon."

"I am well Mrs. Fortenberry and yes, we are going to be here for awhile. I don't know if I'm going to stay but I think that Jason is. He and Michele do have jobs here and they are doing very well. Maybe I'll ask around about finding a job for Hoyt and Holly. I'll let you know what I hear." They are good people. If they wanted to work here, I'd get them a job in one of my hotels. I'll talk to Maxwell about that. That is all that Maxine's getting out of me. Vampire business is vampire business and it has nothing to do with Maxine. You never tell Maxine anything that you want to keep secret.

"That is so good to hear. Anything that you can do to help them better themselves would be much appreciated." Maxine goes on to tell me about the DGD party. "It would be great if you would come. I may need a little help with the food and the arrangements; if you don't mind helping us out."

"Of course I don't mind. It's for Gran. Anything for Gran. We'll pay for all of it. You make the calls to the caterers and the decorators and just call me with the information and I will take care of the costs. I have only one request; the party needs to be planned at night so that I, my husband, and my friends can attend. Have you told Bill about this?" Bill needs to know so that guards will be on standby.

"Well, thank you Sookie. If you are going to pay for it, you can have at it anytime you want to; day or night, Tuesday or Friday; which ever you prefer. The DGD ladies and I decided that since Adele put so much of her time into this club, she deserves recognition. You know she loved that club. I know that Bill will approve. I left him a message this morning. And did you say your husband? Little Sookie Stackhouse, have you gotten married?"

"Yes ma'am I have gotten married."

She yells to someone in the background and she tells them that I am married. I hear a congratulations. "Thomas said congratulations. I'm glad that you've moved on from Mr. Compton. I didn't think that you would find anyone else with your problem and all." Maxine; always with a kind word. Old bat. "He has another lady friend anyway but she's not half as pretty as you."

"Well thank you Mrs. Fortenberry. I really appre …"

She keeps talking. "They are always walking hand in hand when we see them. They come to the DGD together to make sure that things are going well. They are very particular I must say. Especially Bill. Bill is always saying 'Adele would not like that or Adele would not like this'. Anyway, Bill seems to be so much in love. That Melania seems to be a good match for him."

"I am very happy for Bill and Melania. I wish them nothing but the best. We are both very happy with our new lives. My husband is Eric Northman."

"Oooohhhhh; is he that tall blond vampire that every woman in Shreveport and Bon Temps talks about? Doesn't he own that bar in Shreveport? My, my, my; I hear that he is a very successful business man. Your Gran would be happy that you have found a man that can take care of you. You are a good girl. You need to be happy and taken care of. I hope that you will be joining me for friends and family next Sunday?"

"Yes ma'am. I will do my best to be there. And my husband and I, we take care of each other. Well, I have so much to do today. I will be in Bon Temps later on because I have to see Sam. Maybe I'll see you th..."

"Does he know that you married that vampire? He will be so heart broken. Everyone knows that Sam is crazy for you. I don't know why he never made his move. Stupid I guess. You never know with men huh? Also honey, you know that I am not one to put my nose where it does not belong but those ruffians that are staying at your house are just getting to be too much. I know that they are your kin but Sheriff Dearborn, Andy, and Alcee have been there a few times because things have gotten a little unruly. You may want to see about putting them out. Your Gran would have a fit."

"What do you mean 'they'? Are there lots of people staying there?"

"My goodness yes child. They come and go at all times of the night. When we are closing the DGD for the night you hear all kinds of racket coming from that house. You know me, I'm not one to stick my nose where it does not belong but when I went there to see about the racket, they were just rude. I told them that just because they were your kin they had no right to do what they pleased in your house. One of them was scary looking." Maxine starts to whisper. "He had real sharp teeth. He was scary. That one growled at me. I am not going back."

Bellenos. "I will take care of it today. How often does this happen?"

"Oh child it's almost every night."

"I will take care of it when I come home today." I need to call Mel and see what she can find out about what's going on at my house. "Please let me be the one to tell Sam about my marriage ok? _I_ want to be the one to tell him. Well look, I have to go. I have family coming over this morning. You take care and tell Holly and Hoyt that I said congratulations and that I can't wait to come to their wedding. I also see about getting them jobs down here. Take care. Bye now." Before she can ask me anymore questions, I hang up. Hopefully, Mrs. Fortenberry won't tell Sam. I want to tell him myself.

I have different messages from different vampires requesting meetings with me. Some need assistance with rogue vampires. Some need assistance financially. Some hate to ask their queen for such favors but they are having issues with humans that are in their service. Also in Little Rock, humans that are in the service of vampires are missing. That definitely has to be looked into. Pam and I need to get to Arkansas sometimes next week. I have so much to do.

My next message is from Palomino. She called to tell me that she has some information on Sam. She said that it is very interesting. I wonder how interesting. I call her back to let her know that I will meet her at Fangtasia later. I hope that it's only good news.

As Gran used to say, _'Speak of the devil and he shall appear'_; my final message is from Sam. He called to tell me that he needs for me to come to Merlotte's because of a dilemma with the contractors. Jannalynne came with the idea of giving Bon Temps a little class. She said that allowing the people to enjoy their meal al fresco would help Sam with profits. The fresh air would be so much better than sitting in a stuffy bar. Obviously he agreed.

He contacted me before he made any changes; he needed our money and it had to be approved. Bill told him that it was fine but he would not do it without speaking with me first. I told him that if Bill approved it was okay but he said that he had his reasons. He is building an outside eating area onto the back of the bar. The contractors are trying to overcharge us for the lumber. They're using bad lumber but trying to charge us for the high end lumber. When Terry Bellefleur called them out on it, there was a problem. Today, I will take care of it. I called Sam and let him know. We didn't really get to talk because he was busy. I also need to let him know of my new life style. He probably already knows since he knows everything anyway.

I call down to Mustapha and tell him to call the hangar and have the plane ready to go to Alexandria, LA in the next couple of hours. Next I have to inform Eric of today's plans. I want to spend more time with him. And I will soon. Real soon we'll have our time.

I go to our bedroom and leave Eric a note. I let him know that I might not make it home after all. I wanted to talk about our dream but I guess that can wait. I need to tell him about Alcide and I never told him about me and Jannalynne. We've been so busy.

_*EN_

_I'll be home as soon as my meetings are done today. I have to see Sam and meet with some contractors. I have to meet with Alcide so that we can discuss that Were Liz. I also need to let you know what happened with Alcide last night. If I have to spend the night, I'll call you and Pam._

_Our dream was beautiful. _

_You'll be on my mind all day. _

_I love you._

_Always,_

_*SN_

After I've taped the letter to the inside of our bedroom door, I go to the kitchen and pour me another cup of coffee. I boil me a couple of eggs and put on some toast. While my breakfast is cooking, I go brush my teeth and wash my face. Mr. Cataliades should be here in awhile. Once I'm done with my morning routine, I am finally able to get two more cups of caffeine inside of me and eat my breakfast. Peace and quiet; beautiful. Just as I swallow the last bite, my phone rings. It's Tara.

"Sookie, what did you do? How can you pay for all of those things for our babies? You are a barmaid. You cannot afford those gifts. Sam does not pay good enough for you to be able to splurge on such gifts. You don't know how much you've helped us." She is so happy. They have been having a hard time. She could not afford maternity clothes. I really wish that I could have helped her then. "Thank you so much Sookie. You are a great friend."

From the background I hear JB yell out, "You're the greatest Sookie. There will never be another you."

I yell back, knowing that he can't hear me. "Anything for you, JB; anything."

After I stop yelling back and forth with JB, I realize that I have to tell Tara about the changes in my life. "Well, I'm doing something different now. I haven't worked at Merlotte's in over three months. You may not believe it but Eric is my real husband now. I am formally and legitimately known as Mrs. Sookie Stackhouse-Northman." Am I really? Will I have to get my name legally changed in the human format for our marriage to be recognized? It doesn't matter. We know that we are husband and wife. Who cares what other people think?

Tara falls silent. Her uneasiness is heard in the silence. I make a decision to keep on talking. "Since Eric and I are now married, I have new responsibilities. Have you noticed the changes in Bon Temps and Shreveport? Well, that is because of us. We're kind of a political family now." Since she's human, there is only so much that I am willing to tell her. Like Eric always says, you can't trust everyone; no matter how long you've known them. Plus vampire territory business is private and as long as I am queen, it will stay private.

Tara is still silent. After a minute or two she speaks. "Are you happy?"

"Extremely; I've never been happier."

"Well, I'm happy for you. You've always loved him. Given that you've always loved him then you should be married to him. He didn't scam you this time did he?" She remembers our last marriage.

"No. We had a bona fide wedding. He surprised me with a real wedding; a true vampire wedding but I did consent to it this time. It was beautiful. I love him so much Tara."

"Sookie I know that you do but what about kids? You've always wanted kids. Remember how we used to make Jason pretend to be your teenaged son? Do you remember the times he would be my husband and you would be our child?" That memory makes me laugh. Jason would always agree to play as long as we had candy and snacks for him. "Those were some great times."

"They were but things change. Eric is all that I need. He and Pam are my family now. I have Bill and my cousins. I have my grandpa. I even have Jason and Michele. They are having a baby and I'll be a real aunt then. They've even asked me and Eric to be the godparents. So Tara, I have my family. I can even spoil your babies if you let me. I would be a free babysitter."

She gives a tense laugh. Tara clears her throat. I know what's coming next. "What about when you get older? You'll get old and gray and your husband will always be young and good-looking. Will he stay with you once that happens?"

"First off he didn't marry me for my looks. He married me because he loves me." I am the one to clear my throat this time. "And there is good news. I'll never change."

I hear her catch her breath. "What do you mean Sookie? You've been turned?"

"Yes, I have." She gets quiet. I guess I won't be seeing those babies after all.

"I just remembered that JB's parents are coming over today. Can I call you back when it'll be more convenient for you to come over? Right now is not such a good time."

I put my hand to my chest and I have to swallow back the tears. "That's ok Tara. You just keep the gifts and let them know that an old friend sent them. You take good care of yourself and maybe one day I'll see you again when it's more convenient for me. There are no hard feelings. Congratulations. And Tara, I still think that you will be a great mommy. Good-bye." I never give Tara chance to speak. I hang up the phone.

This is the second friend that I've lost because of my transition. Maybe they were never my friends to begin with. That doesn't mean that it hurts any less. I lie on the couch and think about Tara's insult. That's exactly what it was; an insult to me and my husband. We would never hurt her children. She doesn't even know me or Eric if she believes that. Eric met Hunter and he was fine with him. Hunter wasn't even afraid of Eric. If anything, he was excited to have met him. Eric and I will make great parents. One day we will make great parents.

* * *

><p>After much brooding, I get up to get ready for my day. I put on a pair of khakis, a pink shirt, and my pink plaid boat shoes. I put my hair up in a ponytail and make my way back to the kitchen. While I'm cleaning up my breakfast dishes I hear the elevator doors to the living room open up. When I reach the living room, I see Ashton standing there with Mr. C. <em>and<em> Niall. "Grandpa, what are you doing here? I thought that I was coming to Bon Temps?" Always being the southern lady that I was raised to be, I remember my manners. "Would you gentlemen like some coffee or some breakfast?" They both decline my offer. Ashton leaves after I give him the ok.

Niall comes forward and hugs me. "You are as beautiful as ever my beloved. How are you this morning?"

"Very well thank you." As I take my grandpa's hand and lead him and Mr. C the couch, I say what is on my mind. "Do you know what would make my day even better? You dropping the pleasantries and telling me why you're here." Grandpa looks serious. When I look at Mr. C., as usual he finds humor in whatever I find irritating. He has an expression that I've never seen before. He's tense. I try to read him but I only get scrambled stuff. There are black and gray colors. He looks at me and shakes his head. I only shrug. Once we are seated, I sit on the opposite couch from Niall and Mr. C., my unofficial attorney. "So, what's up?"

"Your gift is secure?" asks Niall.

"Yeah; no one knows where it is. Why?" Well Eric, knows but they don't need to know that.

Mr. C. looks at Niall. Evidentially he was waiting for the go ahead from my grandpa before he speaks. Niall gives him the go ahead. "We just have to be sure that no one knows of the gift. If you have hidden it, tell _NO ONE_ where you have hidden it." He looks so tense.

"I won't tell anyone." For some reason, I tell him a lie."It's not even here. I did not want to keep in our house if it's that dangerous. Mr. C., are you sure that you would not like a drink?" I ask him. I am really worried about him. This is not like Mr. Cataliades.

"No darling I am fine." He takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes is worried face. Unfortunately, the worry did not come off. "The reason that we are here is because of the riffraff that I warned you about. They have found a way to get back into the Realm. If they know that you have the cluviel dor, they can abandon the plan and come for the gift. But luckily for you, they don't know that you have it. But they are in full force. They are determined to get back into the Realm. The wards on your house; are those the same one that Bellenos laid?"

"Yeah. Uncle Dermot removed the wards that Amelia laid the night that I was attacked. After Dermot and Bellenos killed my attackers, Bellenos laid some new wards. He said that they were better than the ones that were put on the house before. He said that his wards are stronger. Does this have anything to do with all of them being at my house Mr. C.?"

"Please call me Desmond." He gives me a wink and smiles. "Yes my dear; it has everything to do with them being at your house. Your original wards were laid to keep your enemies out. Anyone that wanted to do you harm could not get into your home. Clearly he is an enemy and so were the others that were staying at Hooligans. Do you recall the night of your attack just before you came to Las Vegas?"

"Yeah." How can I forget? I was being chased by two maniacs, soaking wet, butt naked, and hiding in a coffin with my sleeping dead ex-boyfriend.

"Have you ever wondered how those 'men' got into your home? You never got to question them did you? Your Mr. Compton wanted to find them and bring them back for you to question but he never got that chance did he? He and your other vampires could have sniffed those guys out. The wads of twenties gave them an opportunity to pin the attempt on your life on another of your many now dead enemies; Sandra Pelt. When it was suggested that maybe Sandra Pelt sent them, it was easier for you to think that she sent them for you."

"How do you know all of this? I never told you." Mr. C. taps the side of his head. "I made a promise to watch over you and that is a promise that I intend to keep. When it comes to your safety, I am always close by.

Back to your Mr. Compton; you did not get to question those men. Bellenos and Dermot killed them before you got the chance. Bellenos couldn't let you question them; you would have found out that Claude sent them. You were supposed to be taken to Hooligans but you escaped." Desmond is smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Dermot was not in on the plan that called for the men to take you. He does not want you hurt. The wards were originally taken off so that the riffraff would be able to come and go as they please. Dermot never meant for you to be attacked or himself for that matter. Claude did not tell him of that part of the plan. He knew that Dermot would not have gone along with that. Dermot does love you but he loves the Realm more." He's still smiling; nervously. He really needs to work on his sense of humor.

"Why would they do that? Uncle Dermot can go to Hooligans to see them if he needs to be with his own kind that badly. I don't want those people in my home. Bellenos was creepy as hell. He told me that I could call him anytime and he would be there; if you get my meaning." EWWWWWWWWWW! Grandpa and Desmond look at each other when I tell them of Bellenos's offer.

Niall decides that it is his turn to speak. "They have to be able to get to you. Sookie there is much about yourself that you are not aware of. After Claudine's death, Claude moved in with you. After you and Claude removed the enchanted spell from Dermot, he moved in with you as well. When they needed to be close to their own kind, you were the closest of their kin. Fairies need family when it comes to loneliness. Family is the only cure. When you took in your new roommates, the parts of you that are fairy were dormant; they were then awakened with the arrival of your kin. Did they ever sleep in the same bed with you?"

"Yeah; they told me that it would bring us closer together. They said that we would sleep better. They said that it would make me feel better to have them around and they were right. After that first time, it just seemed natural to want to be close to them. We are family." I shrug it off like it's no big deal.

Niall comes over and sits with me. As he speaks he holds my hand. "It was done in order to change who you are. You were only 1/8th fae at that time. But after they moved in with you, they became a part of you. Your fairy streak became even more pronounced, stronger. Claude is full fae and Dermot is half fae. Their already strong fairy streak became a part of you almost instantly. Plus with the vampire blood that you had ingested, it made your fairy-ness stronger. That's why it was so easy for me to give you my essence when you were turned. You were already a full fae. It was natural for your body to accept me.

"You've shown no signs of aging. If anything you look younger than you did before. It's almost as if the aging process had stopped when they moved in. Your hair, your health, your strength, your mind, your telepathy; almost everything about you that was human changed with your transition to fae, everything except who you are. The only thing that stayed whole was your soul. You are the most unique supernatural being in existence. You are the only fae and vampire that has ever been created. You are the only fae and vampire that is telepathic; unique.

"When I first found you, you were 1/8th fairy but you still had the essential spark. Not one full fae other than your grandfather Fintan and me had the essential spark." My grandpa is really anxious now; he's almost nervous. He sits closer to me as he continues to speak. "As you know, the portal is behind your home. It's the last open portal to our world." He holds my hand tighter. If I were still human it might have hurt.

"That's why they want to be close to my home? Is that why Bellenos laid the wards; so that the fairy beings at Hooligans can be closer to the portal?"

"Yes," said Desmond. "When the portal was closed, they did not know of any other fairies. Those other fairies actively searched for each other. When they found Claude, he told them about you and the portal that is in your woods. Being close to the portal was supposed to allow them to be closer to the prince. Niall was the only fairy to have the essential spark since Fintan died." Here comes the doozey because he is really smiling now. "Do you remember going to Hooligans and meeting the riffraff?"

"Yeah."

"When you did that, they noticed the spark in you. Your spark is stronger than Fintan's ever was. You are an original fae, my vampire queen." Desmond must have noticed the confused look on my face. "Let me explain dear. Claudine had the potential to have the spark. Just like the prince, she accepted, well tried to accept, all creatures at face value but not to the extent as Niall and Fintan. Fintan was killed and he had the spark. You're living proof that Fintan loved humans. He killed his own kind to keep you safe. He watched over you everyday of his life. In you, he saw the future of the supernatural world. That is why I was sent to watch over you. He was adamant in keeping _all_ fairies away from you. You are an amazing young lady. The potential in you is endless. But the prince, he is even more unique. If you two were to rule the supernatural world as one, there is nothing that you could not do. That is why _all_ of the fairies want you." What is that supposed to mean? I will rule nothing with Niall.

"I will rule with Eric. _We_ will be do amazing things." I smile at them both. Desmond keeps speaking; it's almost as if he hasn't heard a word I've said. I will always rule by husband's side. Is he trying to tell me something?

"Like you, he has always been tolerant of other beings. He's had many different … shall was say acquaintances? Yes, we will say acquaintances. Your grandfather is well known in the supernatural world. When he sees a vampire, they are no different than he is. Oh mind you, they are beneath him but he gives them respect. Just as you do. He would not generally treat with humans but because he had to, he has always been deferential. You know of your grandfather's business dealings?" I nod that I do. "If I may say so, he would have nothing to do with you if you were not of his blood." Did I ever mention that sometimes Mr. C. can be an asshole sometimes? A huge one.

"Anyway, when you first went to Fangtasia, you treated those vampires no different than you would have treated a human that you had just met. You showed no fear; only respect. When you discovered that Sam was a shifter, you were fine with that. You just saw him as having a different skin. When you went to Hooligans that day, they could smell the different species surrounding you; on you. You approached them with no fear. Fairies are considered deadly but not to you. They could sense the essential spark. The essential spark that they are looking for was living in a little farmhouse in Bon Temps."

I sit back on my couch with my mouth wide open; surprised and … surprised. Desmond continues his explanation of why the riffraff, my uncle, and my cousin want me. "With you closer to the portal, it would make it easier for them to return. The guards at the portal gates; the ones you gifted with the remains of Sandra Pelt, would kill the riffraff as soon as they try to enter into the portal. But if they come with you and you are bearing a full fae child, they can get home where they all long to be."

"What about the guards? Wouldn't they attack me?"

"No they would not attack you. They wouldn't know you from Niall. Remember, Niall gave you his light. Now that you are of his light and his blood, they would not be able to tell you two apart. It's in your fairy scent. You're of the royal family. You would have no worries child."

After thinking about what Desmond just said, I have a question that's burning a hole in my tongue. I turn to Niall and ask him, "Why did you want me to meet you in Bon Temps if they are after me?" Is his goal to see if we can rule the supernatural world as one? Is that why he wanted me in Bon Temps? Is he trying to get me closer to the portal for his own personal reasons? Mr. C. looks at me. Is he in my head? He looks away.

"At that time, I was not aware of their plans. I had planned to meet you at your home but the riffraff is always there. I could have killed them all but I would have had to destroy your home. I could not do that. So I sent two of my most faithful fairies as shifters to scope out your home." At that very moment the elevator doors to the living room opened up. There stood Jeffery and Brian; my lazy Were guards. I should have known.

"Good morning Mrs. Northman," they say to me. They bow to me and they kneel to my grandpa.

"You may stand," he says to them. He turns back to me and says, "Their true names are Murphy and Griffin. They will be your permanent fae guards. You have met them before I do believe." If there was any other time than the pool that I've met them, I can't recall. I must have a confused look on my face because grandpa says, "Think." I stare at them for awhile and then I remember.

Christmas Eve; I met them on Christmas Eve.

"You met them on Christmas Eve." Yep; I hadn't heard from Eric since the takeover. I was feeling sorry for myself that night. Thinking back to that night with the Were made me smile. I had forgotten all about that. I was such a slut. That was my first one night stand. I never told another living soul about that; not even Tara or Amelia. Mr. C. clears his throat. Is he in my head? He'd better not be in my head.

"You were after that Were because he offended someone's sister right?" I ask Murphy and Griffin.

"That is of no significance at this moment," Niall says. Griffin and Murphy look at one another but they never speak. Desmond only smiles. "What is significant is that they know why you are needed in Bon Temps. Do you recall Alcide Herveaux being in your bed the night that the bond was broken?"

"Yeah," I say. "I remember." Bastard; he had the audacity to be in my bed nude! We never really dated and he expected me to give him my goodies. Puh-lease!

"Claude planned that as you know. Your uncle did not agree with using a shifter."

"What do you mean using a shifter?"

"Claude was hoping that you would become intimate with the Were and become pregnant. A were/fae child is an unusual breed. Claude believed that getting you pregnant would be an easier way to get me to open the portal to them. Dermot did not concur."

I sigh heavily at that revelation. Good ole Uncle Dermot. He's alright with me.

"He wants to use a full fae."

Fuck you Dermot. You are no longer alright with me.

Desmond laughs a hearty belly laugh. I knew it! I put up my shields to keep him out. I think directly to him, _"You jerk."_ He never looks my way but he does smile. It worked. _"Stay out of my head!"_ He nods and smiles at me. My shields are up. "That's what Bellenos meant when he said that I could call him anytime I needed anything?" Desmond nods and laughs. Niall only raises his eyebrows in response to my question. As I said before, EWWWWW!

"Now here's the tricky part." Niall stands as he tells me the tricky part. "Do you recall the Were that you 'saved'?" I nod. My grandpa is really nervous now. What in the world is he about to tell me? Oh my goodness, what has he done?

"What have you done grandpa?"

Without hesitation or pause, he tells me. "The Were is really a full fae. He has the ability to change who and what he is. So I sent him to you as a Christmas gift. You were so alone. These two guards are the ones that were pretending to be after the Were." I cannot believe that he did this. I look at the Weres and they look at me as if to say, _"Yeah we did it. So?" _My grandfather keeps speaking as I look on in disbelief. I am filled with humiliation.

"You and Jason were not speaking. Arlene was with her children and one of her many men. Sam was gone to Texas; you were by yourself on a day that you deem as a family holiday. You have no family or friends to share that time with. I sent him because I wanted to see you happy. You deserve more than anyone to be happy. You are always helping others. You give and give so much but you always get so little in return."

My grandpa looks into my sad, searching eyes. I show him my shame, my hurt, my humiliation. It is written all over my face. He winces and holds his head down. When he finally looks back at me he continues to speak. "Please forgive me Sookie. You were so miserable. You were feeling as if no one wanted to be with you."

Tears of fury streak my face. "You took pity on me?" I spit the word pity with so much venom. At vampire speed I stand. "Don't you ever again pity me. More than anything I hate pity." The mood in the room changes; the guards seem to be only ones in the room that are amused. Not even Desmond has a smile on his face and definitely not my grandfather. "You sent him to seduce me? You made a fool of me." The fake Were guards are still smirking. "And you two stand over there with smirks on your faces? I could drain you and not bat an eye. I'd bet those smirks would be gone then." Those smirks are gone now. When I turn back to Niall, I'm crying. "How am I to trust you? How am I to trust those guards that you've sent to me? Why would you do that to me? Why Niall?" I flop down on the couch and cry into my hands. Why is it that family is always willing to mess you over; especially my family? With this new revelation, I have to really think about why Niall is really here.

"Please Sookie, you can trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you. I only did it because I wanted you to be happy even if it was just for a little while. I never intended to cause you harm and I did not take pity on you. I wanted you to feel something other than loneliness." Niall kneels before me with his hands on my knees. "Please forgive me."

I am so angry with my grandfather right now. But I know that he means me no harm but I'm still mad as hell at him. "What does this 'Were' that I 'saved' have to do with their plan?" I move away from my grandfather's touch.

He looks sad when I finally look at him. I sigh and pat the seat beside me so that he can sit with me. He kisses my face and continues telling me of their plan. "He's the one that Dermot has selected to father your child." Niall is all business now. "Dermot is precisely right in his plan. This is exactly what I would have done. If you were to become pregnant with a full fae child I would open the portal to you. Since Preston is still here, they figured that they could contact him."

"All of the Realm knew that you had to make someone seduce me? Am I joke?"

"Never think that you are joke. You are a Brigant. They were sworn to secrecy. He never spoke of you or what we did. How they found out, I do not know. He's not part of the riffraff at Hooligans. He is too good for that. He would never go along with that plan. He would never trick you into being with him. He only seduced you because of my asking. I am his prince and he was doing my bidding. You must trust me. They will do whatever they have to do get you two together."

"Hmpf," is my only response. Trust him; how can I? Obviously he not trustworthy. Maybe Preston has an agenda just like the rest of them. Maybe Niall has one too. How can I trust any of them?

"He really is Sookie. He wanted to keep seeing you but I did not allow it. Preston wanted a true relationship with you. You were his first human." Well whoop-dee-doo!

"Preston. I remember him. I let him shower in my home and I fed him." Thinking to myself, I also gave him my goodies. I check to see if Desmond is in my head. He was not. "I should have known that he was different. His brain pattern did not match those of regular Weres. He told me that he was with some pack in Baton Rouge. I should have known that something wasn't right. Jason would not have given them permission to use my land even if we weren't speaking. They were strange wolves and I am his sister. He did not know if they would harm me or not. Jason would not have done that. I should have known that something was not right. Why else would he be in my woods? Why would he choose to stay here and not go back to the Realm?"

"He likes it here. He said that it was for business reasons but I believe otherwise. He doesn't associate with the likes of Claude but he loved Claudine and Claudette. Claude is beneath him. Claude is my grandson but he is useless; he has no value. Now Preston, he's a loner and he is very successful. The reason he was chosen is because he is full fae. Also you two have a history. If you were to be seduced by Preston, you would give birth to a full fae child; increasing our numbers."

"But I'm a fae and a vampire. I am not capable of having a full fae child. Their plan is shot to hell. I cannot give them what they seek."

"Oh but you can. If you are brought to the Realm for the rest of your existence, your vampire traits would eventually die over time. Your child would have no vampire traits or were traits if you had mated with Alcide; therefore making your child a full fae." Niall looks pleased when he gives me that bit of information.

"Since I am vampire, I would attack the fairies. I cannot go to the Realm."

"I'm full fae. You have not attacked me. You have not attacked Murphy or Griffin; they are full fae. As I told you when you were first turned, you will only attack your enemies." I look at Griffin and Murphy; I want to attack them. If they are not enemies, why do I want to attack them?

"Will I ever be able to go back to my home?"

"Yes. There is only one thing that we have to do."

"Call Amelia and have her put new wards on my house to keep them all out? No; I can't do that. She doesn't care for my husband. He definitely doesn't care for her. How can I ask her to do something for me when I haven't spoken to her in so long." Was she in on Claude's plan? Did he tell her to tell Alcide? Should I call Amelia? Yeah, I'm going to call Amelia.

"No child. That would only be temporary. They would find others ways to take you."

"So what are we supposed to do? Kill Claude, Dermot, and the Hooligans riffraff bunch?"

"Yes," says Niall and Desmond. "That's what we are going to do."


	13. Chapter 13

**What about Niall?**

**All Main Characters Belong to Charlaine Harris**

**Story belongs to me**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I appreciate your time so much.**

**Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you all think. You all give me some great ideas.  
><strong>

**I hope that you like this chapter and please let me know what you all think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we are going to kill them? They are family." I say to Niall. Family is very important to me. "I was thinking that maybe you can take them to the Realm and punish them all there. I don't want to kill them. Taking them to the Realm seems like a fitting punishment. Uncle Dermot and Claude are family." Mr. C. nods in agreement. It makes perfect sense. If Niall gets rid of them there, I would not have to deal with this anymore. Plus, they are family. "They are family," I say to myself.<p>

Niall looks flabbergasted by my remarks. "And what are you? They have plotted with fairies, elves, and other former residents of the Realm to force you to have a child so that they can re-enter the Realm. And you stand there and call them family? Your thinking surprises me. No dearest granddaughter; they are the enemy." Murphy and Griffin nod in agreement with Niall.

"What are you jokers nodding at?" I ask Patrick and Spongebob. They look at me taken aback. "What makes you think that I'm supposed to trust you? You're liars and frauds. You presented yourselves to me as something that you're not. You did it not once but twice." They are no longer nodding. I turn to my grandfather. "And you Niall, you sent them to me under false pretenses."

"But that was for you own well being," he says to me. Desmond has a knowing and entertaining look on his face. He looks at my expression. He knows that I am not happy.

"Crap Niall; it's all crap. A lie is a lie no matter how you dress it up. Be it a fairy pretending to be a Were that is hurt or a fairy sending fake Weres to his granddaughter's house for sex. A lie is a lie. For years you had Eric spy on me. That was for my own good. Every underhanded thing that you've done has been for my own good. When will you all start letting me decide what's for my own good? I am a grown woman and I am capable of making up my own mind. When will you all start telling me the truth?" Now that I have made my point, I am waiting on my grandfather's reaction. As I expected, it is not a good one.

"Don't you every question my loyalty to you again." I have seen my grandfather angry but never this angry. I have questioned his honor and that does not please him. With the stunts that he has pulled, his honor needs to be questioned. "Your safety has always been my number one priority." As Niall speaks, I begin to think of everything that has happened to me since he's entered my life.

_If so, why did you even come into my life knowing the danger that you would put me in? Was it so that you could trap your enemies?  
><em>

"Whatever I've done, I've only done to keep you safe."

_But you haven't kept me safe. I have been almost killed because of your love and your safety. _

"I only approached Eric because of his age and his power. I knew that he would keep you protected."

_You selected him because you knew that I could not read his mind. You knew that I would never know that you sent him to protect me. You knew that your secrets would be safe in his head. What agendas do you have for me Niall? _

"You," he says as he firmly grasps my shoulders, "are part of my family. You are too valuable to let anything happen to. I would never let any harm come to you."

_I"m too valuable. Value. Value. You would never let any harm come to me because **you** need me. _

I stand there and only look at him. There are so many thoughts swirling through my head at this very moment. I finally go to my grandfather. "I believe you grandpa."

_Not really; but what other choices to I have. I cannot fight them alone. I cannot risk my vampires. I can still remember vividly what they did to Bill; what they did to me. Even as a vampire, the scars are still there to remind me.  
><em>

"I never meant to question your loyalty. I know that you love me." I make myself hug my grandpa.

_He's always warning me about the enemies but what about him?_

"Will you forgive me grandpa?"

_I'm going to watch you._ I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his wrinkled cheek. "I know that you are nothing like Claude_." _

_But I'll bet all that I have that you are like Dermot. You so much as admitted to thinking that Dermot's plan was a plan that you would have followed. You seem to always be focused on my value.  
><em>

"I am sorry grandpa," I say to him as I hug him to me. "Please forgive me."

He finally hugs me back. "Only you Sookie," he says.

"So," I say as I sit him on the couch with me, "how are we going to do this? I can't stab them with the trowel this time. No iron, no lemons, no silver; my choices are limited."

This time Desmond speaks before giving Niall a chance to; Niall does not like that either. "That will not be a problem. _I_ alone promised Fintan that I would protect you with my life and that is what I shall do. You have nothing to worry about." Desmond stands as he prepares to leave. "I must be going. Niall, I will see you soon." Desmond comes to me and kisses my hand. "Mrs. Northman, never doubt who stands by you." Suddenly he does something that he has never done before. He sends me a thought. He gives me a quick wink. _'Send the fairy guards away. I'll send your Weres up as soon as I am gone.'_

I smile back at Desmond. "Thank you Desmond. I'll never doubt it again." To keep Niall from being none the wiser, I smile at my grandfather. Just as I'd hoped, Niall smiles back at me.

_'I'll see you soon?'_ I send to Desmond.

He gives me a bow with a nod. "Give Mr. Northman my best."

"I will do that." As he is leaving I send him one last message. _'You're not that big of an asshole after all.'_ It catches him off guard and he gives a hearty laugh.

"Always a pleasure Mrs. Northman; always." With that, my friend is gone.

Not forty-five seconds later Ashton, Mustapha, and Warren are in the living room; armed and ready for combat. But they are as cool as ever. Mustapha speaks first, "Mrs. Northman, your plane is ready. We must be leaving. Your husband and maker are safe; the guards are positioned."

"Thank you Mustapha." With that said, Niall stands on queue.

"Well my beloved, since you have business to attend to, I will be on my way. As I told you before, I will be leaving Griffin and Murphy to watch over you."

I stand before Niall and I take his hand into mind. "I will be fine grandpa. If the danger is in Bon Temps then that's where they need to be. They don't need to be here in Nevada with me. I am well guarded here. I need for them to watch my home. I need for them to keep us updated on where the fairy traitors stand in their planning stages. They will do me no good here."

"Yes … yes my beloved I do understand." Niall appears to be at a loss for words. "Melania's there; she can do that."

"But she can't. Don't you think that Claude and Dermot would be suspicious seeing her hanging around? She never hangs around her dad or Uncle Dermot and then all of a sudden, boom! She's there. That would be suspicious to anyone. No, I think that it's best if they return to Bon Temps and watch my home. No; them being here, it will not work out for the best. I need them there." I look at Griffin and Murphy. "They're sneaky little devils. They can handle it. Isn't that right boys?"

They look at Niall. They look completely lost. Neither fairy knows what to say and that includes my grandpa. "But Sookie …"

I lead Niall and the two guards to the elevator. "I'll be fine grandpa. Right guys?"

Each of my guards say, "Yes ma'am; the royal family is well guarded here."

"Mustapha, get Griffin's and Murphy's numbers and pass them out amongst the guards; all of the guards." I look at each of my so-called fae guards and say, "Griffin and Murphy will check in with each of you daily to let you know of any issues."

The fae guards say, "Yes ma'am." They do not like it.

I watch as my Weres trade numbers with the deceitful fairies. "Ashton will report any and all updates to me. Mustapha and Warren, all your reports will go to Eric." Each of my guards acknowledge my requests. "Griffin and Murphy, you guys have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much for working with us." I extend my hand for each of them to shake.

When Murphy takes my hand, I get nothing but with Griffin, I can read him. I've never been able to read fairies before. Touch, I can read them by touch. Griffin's mind is as clear as a bell. _'She knows. That's why she's sending us back to Bon Temp.'_ I never let on that I heard him. I'm going to get Griffin alone and talk to him. He has so much to say to me. He just doesn't know it yet.

"You two will be very helpful in Bon Temps." Niall is so astonished. I hug and kiss him. _'Please let me get a read.'_ I get nothing when I hug him. But I don't give up. I keep my grip tight on him hoping that I can get into his head. After I've hugged him long enough, I stand back and look at him. "Don't worry grandpa. I'll be fine. Go on home before they find out that you've been here. I'll call you when we get back from Louisiana. Go on. I love you grandpa."

When Niall kisses me back, I can feel my little fangs dropping. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea; _I will only attack my enemies_. "I'll be waiting for your call beloved. Be careful." As he leaves he calls his minions to him, "Come Griffin and Murphy."

As they are leaving, I give Warren and Mustapha a look. They follow my guests from our home. As soon as they are gone, I go to the kitchen and warm me a Tru Blood. I've never been so hungry. After my blood is warmed, I drink it instantly. I heat another.

After my third Tru Blood, I sit on the couch and wait for Mustapha and Warren to come back. I think back to what Desmond said to me. _'There's nothing that you and Niall could not do. You two would rule the supe world.'_ Is that why Niall gave me his light? Did he want me to become a fae, vampire queen? I would have standing in both worlds; in Fairy I am of the last royal family and here, I have three territories and I am a queen. My husband is most powerful and amazing. Did he realize Eric's true calling as vampire king? Is that why he sent Eric to guard me? Niall said himself that Eric is an old, powerful, rich, and very strong vampire. Is Niall trying to beat Claude and Dermot to the punch? Maybe he wants to get to Preston to make me pregnant with a pure fae child before Claude and Dermot get a chance to. Maybe I need to use the cluviel dor to wish them all back into the Realm so that they can never return. Maybe that's what I'll do. I wish that I could talk to Eric about the gift but it's too … dangerous. Should I talk to Eric about the gift?

I never hear Mustapha and Warren come in. They are speaking but I never heard them. I begin barking out orders while they are telling me something. "Ashton, I need for you to call Alcide and Sam. Tell them that I will not be in Louisiana until first dark tonight. Ask Sam to have the contractors meet me at Merlotte's tomorrow morning. Also ask Alcide to meet me at Merlotte's tomorrow as well. It will be best if he meets me during the day time hours. I have to tell Eric of our little confrontation." If Eric is there when I meet with Alcide, it will not end prettily.

"Yes ma'am," Ashton says. He is on the phone with Sam before he leaves the living room.

"Mustapha, have new security pads installed. You three guards and Bill are the only ones to have unlimited access to this floor. My cousins are poppers, they can come and go as they please. Thumb prints and codes are the only way to get onto these top three floors. Only the occupants of the vampire floor and the Were floor need to be printed and coded. No others."

"Done," is all he says and he is gone.

"Warren, get as many loyal fighters, be it human or Were, as you can get. Get as many iron weapons as you can find. But you cannot bring them in this house do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You and Mustapha are in charge of combat. I need for you and Mustapha to stay near our home as often as possible; especially during the day. My husband must stay protected at all times."

"No problem."

"Thank you. Please have Mustapha and Ashton check-in with me once they are done." He nods.

Before Warren walks away, he looks at me with a smirk on his face. "I will stand with you." He turns and walks away. I take a quick breather and get back to work. I'm not done yet. I have one last phone call to make.

"Sookie?" Amelia answers on the first ring. "Have you forgiven me? I was only doing it for your own …"

"If one more person says that they do something underhanded for my own good one more time, I'm going to scream." Amelia laughs nervously. I sigh loudly. "I've forgiven you. But I do have to ask you a question. Did you tell Claude about the bond being broken?"

"Yeah; the night that you stayed with Eric, Alcide came back from the bar with me and Bob. While we were discussing the dissolution of the bond, Claude walked in. He asked if it was true and I told him that it was. He was happy to hear it."

There is no lie in Amelia's voice. "Did he say anything to Alcide that seemed strange to you?"

"He told Alcide that it would probably make you feel better to be in bed waiting on you when you returned. I told him not to do that but Claude talked him into it. Alcide said that he has always wanted you for himself and if this would work then he was going to do it." I can see her shrugging her shoulders as we speak.

"Did you tell anyone anything else that is supposed to stay secret?"

For a full minute she does not speak. She finally gets my drift. "What are … No! No! I didn't tell anyone about that. You told me that could mean your life. You can be a bitch most times but that does not mean that I'm going to jeopardize your life. I would not do that. You may not consider me a friend but I still consider you one."

"I believe you Amelia. You just have to be sure to never tell anyone."

"I promise Sookie." She falls quiet. "Do I need to be protected?"

"Yes. If you can think of any spells or wards to keep fairies away from you and your home you need to lay them as quickly as possible. And I still consider you to be my friend. I was just so mad that you blabbed my business." No matter what has happened between us, I can't put all of the blame of dissolving the bond on her. It's more my fault than it is hers. No matter how much I try to fault her, I can't.

"Thank you," she says. "Sookie, I've been so worried about you since you kicked us out of your house that morning. When you told me of the secret and after we broke the bond, Bob and I made them extra strong. There is danger surrounding your house. There was so much danger; especially in your woods. I never got to tell you. Are the wards still holding?"

"No; my uncle removed them." She says nothing. "I haven't been there in awhile there so I'm safe. There are some things going on in Bon Temps that I need to stay away from for awhile."

"I understand that. I heard about your new title Miss. Sookie Stackhouse, vampire queen. Congratulations. Are you and Eric ok?"

"Thank you very much. Yeah. Yeah, we are. Amelia I love you but for now I think it's best if I don't discuss our relationship right now. After things have calmed down a bit, I'd like for us to have a visit. Maybe we can take a vacation together. Will that be alright with you?"

"I'd love to." There is finally relief and calm in Amelia's voice. "I never meant to push you away from me. I've always considered you to be one of my best friends; one of my only friends really. Everyone else was always hanging around with me for my money."

"I know that Amelia. And I owe you an apology. I can't put all of the blame on you. I knew that I loved Eric and all I had to do was say no when you mentioned breaking the bond. I knew that he would react the way that he did when we broke the bond. I was mad at you when you told Alcide and I was mad at me because I let it happen. All's forgiven?" I feel so much better now that we've talked.

"All's forgiven," she says.

"Since Mardi Gras is in three months, maybe I, you and Pam can party there. I would love for you to meet some new friends I've made. My treat? Plus I want to have little family gatherings for my vampires; especially with Thanksgiving and Christmas coming up."

"I'd love to be part of your family gatherings. I'd love to be a part of your family. I'll stand with you Sookie." She starts to giggle. "I've missed you so much Sookie."

"I've missed you too. You know that you'll always be a part of my family." While she is telling me about her new status in the witch community, my guards knock at my office door. They nod at me before they go to the living room and wait. "Amelia I have to go. I will call you as soon as I can. Please remember to put wards on yourself, your home, and anything and anyone that you love. Promise me."

"I promise. I love you Sookie."

"I love you too. Hey, Bill's giving a tribute fro Gran at the new Descendant's of the Glorious Dead Center next week. Would you like to come? Maybe Octavia can come with you."

"I love to. I'll ask her if she'd like that. Call me with the date and the time and we are there. I'll talk to you later Sookie."

"See ya."

"See ya."

When I enter the living room, my guards stand for me. Once I take my seat, they sit when I do. Ashton is the first one to speak. "Sam said that he can meet with you whenever you like. He said that tomorrow morning is fine. He said that would be better since things are so hectic there. He also wanted me to pass on the congratulations. He said that your marriage was the talk of the online community. He said that you and Eric are the most powerful supernatural beings in the world."

Mr. 'I don't want to be involved in the supernatural world' knows everything about everything before anyone else does. I'll find out how tonight when I meet with Palomino. I can only smile. "Did he say anything about the contractors?"

"He said that he would make sure that the supervisor will be there tomorrow morning. As far as Alcide goes, he will be in Jackson tonight. He said that he will call you when he gets back into town. He said that he will be in Vega in two days and he can meet you then."

"Thank you Ashton." He nods and gets up to leave. "No, you don't have to go." He sits back down.

Mustapha didn't wait for his turn to speak. I really like him. He kind of reminds me of Eric. He's a take charge kind of guy and he's always on guard. "All codes have been changed for your personal guards. The royal changes will take place once your husband, regent, and Mr. Compton rise. You can do yours now if you are ready."

"What do you mean when Mr. Compton rises? He and Mel left last night."

Mustapha looks slyly. "They did not leave last night. The walls had eyes and ears. They had to say that they were leaving. They will speak with you tonight." Mustapha waited for my response.

"I'll wait for my family." Mustapha bows and takes a step back. He doesn't know whether to leave or to stay. "You can sit." He does and he does it with a smile.

My final report comes from Warren. Sweet, quiet, and deadly Warren; he is scary. We need that. "Your killers will be waiting for us a Fangtasia tonight for you to interview. They do not know of you. Many of the killers that I've found are human. They are not well known. Their specialty is killing without getting caught. Your enemies will never see them coming."

"Outstanding," I say. I may even keep some of them on the payroll if things work out for us.

"I am sure that her majesty will be pleased."

"Thank you Warren." He doesn't move. He stays seated. They look at each other and then they look at me.

I jump up from the couch and tell the guards to follow me to the den. When they come into the den with me, I tell them to sit on the floor on either side of the table. I run to the fun closet; that's what Gwyn calls it and I pull out Operation. "Anyone for a game?" I ask.

My Weres smile. Despite what I've found out today, so far this is the best.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eric **

**All Main Characters Belong to Charlaine Harris**

**Thank you all for your reviews.**

**You all have been super-great with the reviews and you keep me writing more.**

**You all are the absolute greatest!**

**I hope that you all enjoy.**

**The will be Eric's response to Sookie's turning and the dream. **

**(Desireecarbenell's suggestion; it was a good one. So here you go.)**

**If this chapter does well, I may add an Eric POV every now and again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

As soon as I rise, I search for her and I can feel her contentment and her relaxation. I have never loved or worshiped a woman more. What have I ever done to deserve her? I don't even know for sure if I ever loved Aude at all. My rationale for thinking this is because the feelings that I have for Sookie are feelings that I've never felt in all of my being. Aude never made me feel like this. If this is what Sookie has made me feel as a vampire, I can honestly say that I never knew love as a human. Sookie has altered my entire existence. Even as a true vampire queen, she is still the same woman that I fell in love with when she was only human. When I think back to the night of her evolution, I am in absolute awe and wonder of this creature; one that I adore more than anything in this world.

How could I ever be worthy of a woman such as her? She takes everything that has happened in her young life in stride and with a smile. I've always told her that she would make a great vampire but never like this. She has been thrust into a position of power and it's nothing that she cannot handle. It's just another bridge to cross; another adventure. I never anticipated her to be in the same spirits as she was before. I thought that she would be sullen and sad since she never wanted to become a vampire but she isn't. She has amazed me. I must confess that her strength of will and strength of mind are almost as strong as my own. My lover has always given me a run for my money for most of the time that I have known her but she's full on competition now. And I love it. I wouldn't have it any other way. She's so different. She's not the same Sookie that I first met and for that I am thrilled and contented. She was valiant before but now her valor amazes me. She is mine! But not too long ago, I considered letting her live a human life.

Before she broke the bond, I had thought of breaking it and letting her go. But I was always too afraid. I would never tell her that. I did not want to go through my existence and not feel her. Feeling her made me feel human again. Don't get me wrong; I love being a vampire but I enjoy the feeling of feeling emotions other than hate, anguish, revulsion, pain, and loneliness. Her feelings of love, joy, happiness, and of being alive are more than I or any other vampire deserve to feel. We take life and she gives it; freely.

When she first broke the bond, it terrified me. I thought that she broke it because she did not love me anymore. That scared me more than the sun ever has. I wanted to always keep her and to her love. I've always wanted to protect her. I've always felt the need to protect her. She was meant for me. I will always believe that she belongs to me. I have always wanted to keep her. She's mine. I thought that she was going to leave me and move on with a human man or Sam Merlotte. She has always wanted a family and that is the one thing that I can never give her.

She went to his brother's wedding with him and she met his family. She spoke of how close they were and how loving they were with one another. She said that Sam is really close with his family. She admired that about him. That scared me even more; the thought of losing her to a shifter. Sookie is strong on family. I used to wonder about letting her go and starting a family of her own. I would imagine her with children running around that little farmhouse in Bon Temps. I would imagine me as the father but that will never happen. But alas, I was too selfish to do that. Since the first night of seeing her in Fangtasia I knew that I wanted her to be mine. Fuck Bill Compton. She was then and she is now, my destiny. I know that I love her and I know that she loves me. When she says those three words to me, I can feel it. I never felt such love before. Now that she has been turned, her feelings are much more intense and passionate.

Her fairy scent is intoxicating and enthralling but it doesn't make you want to drain her. That concerned me more than anything. Her life and well-being are the most important things to me. But in the end, I had no worries. She's not like the other fae. When you get a whiff of the other fairies all you smell is a meal. But with Sookie, her scent only makes you want to be near her. It's her life force. It pulls you in. Her life force makes you want to always be close to her. She gives the dead a heartbeat. She makes us all feel alive. She hasn't realized it yet but there have many requests for vampires to move into Sookie's areas. They have a need to be near her. It's so surreal.

When she was attacked by that Were last night, every vampire at the assembly was ready to defend her; even those that do not live in her area. They did not owe my lover fealty but they wanted to save her. They were prepared to come to serve a fairy/vampire queen. They were all drawn to her. Even as she stood there covered in the Were's blood, they did not want to show aggression against her. They were all set to fight for their queen; my lover ... my wife. It is her essence and her total being. She used to always think that her fairy blood drew the supernatural beings to her. It has never been the blood. It's always been her. I only wanted her. Her generosity, her soul, and her total acceptance of each and every one of us draw us closer to her. She unwittingly pulls us in. Seeing her last night after letting the vampire community know of her changes made me revere her and love her even more. She was not frightened. If anything she was ready to tell them more. There's no one like her and she is mine. She will always be mine.

The dream that she gave me was priceless. She let me see what it would feel like to be there for the birth of my children. I was able to participate in the delivery of my children; **MY** children. When those children entered my dream life, a new passion of emotion and sentiment were aroused within me. In my time, mothers were the only ones that took an active role in raising the children. The children were always considered the mother's children. These dream children were mine. I wanted to be a part of their lives. And to cut the umbilical cords; it felt so real. Those children would be surrounded with love and security. It was beautiful. She gave me a son that would bear my name; Eric Northman Jr. My son. She gave me a daughter; a daughter that looked exactly her mother.

When that little girl started crying, I knew that she was going to be just like her mother; head-strong and a temperament to match. Sookie named that child Pamela Adele Stackhouse Northman. I would have it no other way. Through all of the pain and screaming, my wife was still determined to stay strong for me and her babies. And Pam; dream Pam was proud of being a 'parent'. To see her holding those babies made me the happiest I have ever been in all of my life. My wife.

I need to see my wife. I desperately need to see my wife.

When I put on my pajama bottoms I hear her talking to someone. I raise my nose to the air; I smell shifter, fairy, and demon. What is she doing in our home? When I go to the den, I only see the shifters; Mustapha, Warren, and Ashton sitting around the table with my wife. They are all playing a game. I hear Warren say that he is the best at removing funny bones. Then I hear a buzz and Mustapha says, "You're not too good at removing water from someone's knee." Ashton is doing something that I've never seen him do. He's smiling and having a great time. But I did not realize that Ashton was capable of relaxing. And he's sitting too close to my wife. That I do not like. That I will handle later. Then, I look at my wife. Sookie is laughing and having a great time. She looks up and she sees me. Her beautiful smile kills me every time. Her eyes light up when she sees my face.

"You all keep playing. My husband is awake. I will come back later." she says. "I've missed you." She stood up and she's locked eyes with me. I can feel the power between us and it is almost as if everyone else in the room is gone. When she reaches me, I can't wait to hold her in my arms. I lift her to my mouth and I kiss her. I nibble her lips and she moans into my mouth. "Did you sleep well?" she asks with a smile. "I did." She kisses me as if she hasn't seen me in days.

"Thank you lover," I say as I kiss her sweet, soft lips. "I love you." I hug my wife close to my body. I need to feel her heartbeat. When I look over her head at her guests, they are all watching us; each with a smile on their faces. They are Were guards and they are smiling at a scene like this. Normally, I would have killed them all.

Ashton says, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." With that, the other guests join in. Sookie makes things no better.

"Isn't my husband the most amazing man you've ever seen?" They all begin to laugh. Mustapha nods his head and he seems to be laughing harder than everyone else. I will have words with him later.

I hear giggles and agreements to my wife's compliment. She takes my hand as she leads me from the den. "We will return. I need to talk to my husband. Please stay and enjoy yourselves. There's food and drinks in the kitchen." When she says that, they go straight for the kitchen. As we are walking towards our room, Pam meets us in the hallway and takes Sookie into her arms.

"You are my greatest accomplishment." Pam has bloody tears streaking her face. "Thank you Sookie. Thank you for that dream. Our children will be amazing." Pam hugs and kisses Sookie one last time before she goes away. What does she mean by 'will be'?

Once we reach our room, Sookie does not speak. She goes to the bathroom and runs my bath for me. While the water is running, she comes back into our room and removes my pajama bottoms. All the while she never says a word. As soon as she takes off my bottoms, she goes to the bathroom to turn off the water.

She comes back for me and leads me to the bathroom and she helps me into the water, and I lie back in the hot water and relax as my wife bathes me. She never joins me. Throughout my bath, she keeps caressing my GP teasingly, and then teases me with her sweet kisses on my neck and my face. She would give me little nips on my neck; tasting me, making me want her even more. The sweet pecks to my lips turned into lingering kisses. She hums to me as she bathes me. Never saying a word, she helps me out of the tub and she carefully dries every inch of my body. As soon as she has dried me off, she in on her knees and making love to me with her sweet, young mouth. She sucks and licks my hardness while stroking my shaft. Since she is now vampire she has no problem with taking all of me into her mouth. She is able to take in the whole shaft; teasing the head of my hardness with her throat. It's hard to believe that this sweet little mouth can do such things. It takes all of my willpower not reach my peak at that very moment. I can only say her name over and over again.

My queen can feel the satisfaction that she is giving me. She looks up and glances at me and watches my reactions closely. After spending what feels like an eternity of pleasing me with her mouth, the only words she say to me are, "Cum for me, Eric. I know that you want to." As soon as she wraps her warm lips around my shaft again, I cannot take another second of her torture. I do as my queen orders me to. She smiles at me as she gives me pure pleasure. I raise her up and kiss her deeply. I have never loved anyone like this. I kiss her harder and deeper.

I lift her into my arms and carry her to our bedroom. I take her clothes off of her and I admire my wife's curves. She has the most beautiful body that I've ever had the pleasure of loving. I sit her down on the edge of the bed and I gently lie her back. Kneeling between her legs, I breathe in her mouth-watering fairy scent. I hungrily start to taste her sweetness. I take her clit into my mouth and continue to tease her with my tongue. At once, I start to satisfy her with my fingers; before long she is crying out as she cums for me. I taste and please my fairy. After she cums on my tongue, I am ready to feel my queen's warmth wrapped around my hardness. I've never wanted anything more.

I get upon the bed and anxiously I pull my sexy little fairy onto my hardness. I plunge into her slick and swollen playground. She is so very beautiful. Looking into her eyes, I say, "My lover, I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone on this earth." I never lose a stroke. "Forever, you are mine."

"Eric, I love you. I love you so much." She wraps her little legs around my waist and takes her small hands and pulls me deeper into her. "Now, feed from me."

When I do, it sets off her orgasm. The thrusting and the pounding are so intense that I know that our guests can hear our love making. As she's cumming, she bites into me and when her little fangs pierce me I reach my own peak. My dear, sweet lover; I don't deserve this happiness. But I relish in it. Once we're done loving one another, I find myself to be totally spent. I hold her in my arms and we speak tenderly of love for a time and we speak of the dream. After a few moments, I can feel hesitance swirling around in the bond and then it happens.

She inhales and says, "I have to tell you a few things baby."

"What is it lover? You know that you can tell me anything."

"Don't get mad okay?"

I know with those words that I'm going to get mad.


	15. Chapter 15

**I Never Promised Not**

**To**

**Kill Anyone**

**Since Eric's PoV went over pretty well, I decided to do as you've asked; I've given him one more PoV. I hope that you enjoy it.**

**I also wanted to let you all know that I really do appreciate all of the reviews that you have given me. Thank you for enjoying. I really hope that I don't disappoint with this chapter.**

**Please do not hesitate to tell me what you think. Any and all suggestions are welcomed.**

**Oh, there is a lemony section as well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eric's PoV<span>**

I've always said that Sookie would make an exceptional vampire. She has always had the perfect temperament to be one of the best vampires. She has evidently learned from the greatest; with that being said, I am speaking of myself. She has apparently pleased me with mind-blowing sex and then she throws this on me; _'Don't get mad'_. After telling me what she has told me, I can understand why she took the route that she has taken. I would have done the exact same thing. My sexy little vixen.

When it comes to my wife I am vicious and potentially fatal to any and all that cross her. That is a known fact. Before she was mine I killed for her; just ask the now dead Long Shadow. He is proof. He is finally dead. She has always been safe with me. She never realized it until she had to go to Dallas. I stayed with her when Bill ran off. I have always been there for her. I would have done anything for her. She was extremely smart for opening the conversation in the manner that she did. When she said _'Do not get mad'_, I did not know what was in store for me. Maybe she has decided to give a Were a position in one of our territories and wants my approval or maybe she has decided to go away for awhile without me; which will not be allowed. I have to be with her. Those types of issues are the issues that I was expecting to face but for her to tell me that there is a plan to take her to the Realm with another being's child, I never should have promised that I would not get mad.

Alcide Herveaux, the Were that I entrusted my lover's well being with, tried to seduce her. He knew that she was mine. He tried to seduce my wife because the bond was broken? Stupid Were; his blatant disregard of our marriage will be his demise. He knew that we were married even if the bond had been dissolved. If Sookie thinks that there will be no ramifications then she is greatly mistaken. Alcide will have to pay for his disrespect of me and especially for his disrespect of my wife. How dare he go into her room and lie in her bed naked. He is not what my lover would find appealing. I am the vampire of her dreams. He does not compare to me. Did he actually believe that my lover would take him upon his pathetic offer? Even if it was not wholly his fault, he knew that she was and is mine.

"When will we meet with Alcide?" I ask my wife. I try to sound as calm and collected as possible. But she will not fall for it. If I know Sookie at all, I know that she will not permit me to go with her to the meeting she has set with Alcide. She will have set the meeting during the daylight hours. As I've repeatedly said, my wife is an excellent vampire.

"Well Eric, since he is out of town for awhile, I will not be meeting with him in Shreveport. He will be coming here to Las Vegas. We are to meet at the hotel restaurant for _lunch_ and talk then." She sits cross-legged in front of me. She is purposely showing me the playground. Her temptations will not work again. Playing at the playground always calms me but flashing me will not work this time. I am a vampire; I have willpower. But she does look so sexy and tempting. I will ignore her actions for the moment. One of my lover's lines I will steal; Oh what she does to me.

"Your guards will be in attendance?" I ask as I look at the playground. I lick my lips as I look at the playground. Oh, how I long to play some more.

"I never leave home without them. I understand my position and how important it is for me to stay with them at all times. My well-being is of the utmost importance." She is _good_.

I smile at her. "You are being an admirable and understanding wife and queen. There would have been a time when you would have balked at being babysat. I am proud of you. You are coming into your own as the queen; as my queen."

She gives me an anxious smile. I know that there is more to tell me. She begins to tell me that her fairy cousin Claude is the one that put Alcide up to trying to seduce her. Why did I tell her that I would not get mad? I am royally pissed and am in need of fae nourishment. Only Claude Cranes' blood will relieve this desire. I've never cared for this fairy. I should have killed him the night that I killed Alexei. I had the opportunity and I should have taken it. I've never liked him living with her. I've never liked him. Plus he has moved every stray fae in the vicinity into my lover's home. They have warded her home to trap her in when she does return. This is not acceptable. Some of the things that will happen to her fairy kin are none of my wife's concern. She will not miss some them. She knew not of them anyway. My child has not had fairy blood in years. She will relish this treat. They all shall be dealt with. To learn that they have a plan to use my wife to get back into the Realm is beyond boldness. They all must die. But her Uncle Dermot; he seems to be the smarter of the bunch. I will deal with him slowly.

"So, Alcide was Claude's scapegoat. Who is your Uncle Dermot going to use?"

"That's the funny part. Uncle Dermot wants to use a full fae that I have met in the past. I did not know that he was fairy when I first met him. He was presented to me as a Were. He was supposed to be a gift from my grandfather that he claims no one is supposed to know about." This is intriguing.

"What do you mean 'a gift from my grandfather'? Your grandfather wants you to be with this fairy as well?"

"Well yes and no; kinda. At the time he gave me the gift it was just to cure loneliness. Now it's to fix a few problems in the Realm." She stands up from the bed and shows me her beautiful body. Her nakedness is one of my many weaknesses when it comes to Sookie. Her nipples are standing at attention; they are beckoning to me. I want her. My very clever queen; she is good! She turns away from me and shows me her beautiful bottom. I love her nakedness. She knows this. My beautiful and smart vampire wife is using every tactic in the book to keep me calm. Depending on what she has to say to me, it may work in her favor. "Do you remember the takeover?"

"Are you seriously asking me this Sookie?" I give her a look that should speak volumes to her.

She shrugs her shoulders and continues. "Well, I was so lonely and you hadn't called me since the takeover. Jason and I weren't speaking. Sam was in Texas with his family. I had invited Niall over for dinner and he accepted. Anyway, before Niall came for his visit, I took a walk in my woods. I just needed to think some things through. I heard something that sounded as if it were wounded. You know me; I just couldn't go back to the house. I had to go and see what it was. If I could help then I had to help. When I went to check it was a Were; so I thought and he was so battered and beaten."

My lover is always willing to help others. She never thinks about her own safety. Her safety never seems to be a consideration to her. As a queen, this will have to stop. It then dawns on me; "Did he attack you?"

"No; thank goodness. If he had, Niall would have been there to save me because from my understanding, he was there the entire time. Well, when the Weres came to find him, they followed his scent to my house. They were banging on my door and trying to get in. I had my Benalli and would have killed them all if I had to. Remember what I did to Debbie?" I nod and my lover keeps talking. "Well after I let them check the house and they did not find him they left. I hid him in the hidey hole in my closet. After he was safe, I fed him and I let him shower."

I don't like that part; 'I let him shower'. "What happened next lover?" I can feel calm slowly fading away.

"Well," she says with a hard swallow, "we had sex. My uncle and my grandfather have decided to use that fairy to get me pregnant. Niall said no one knew of this but they had to know for Uncle Dermot to decide to use him to get me pregnant." She looks into my eyes. She sees and feels my anger. "It was so long ago Eric and I haven't seen him since that night. He meant nothing to me."

I should have suspected Niall from the very beginning. He enthusiastically gave Sookie his light. I have never known for Niall to freely help anyone without expecting something in return. When my lover first evolved, he was with her day and night. He never once left her side. When she slept during the night, he would incessantly hold her hand. She would awaken and he would ply her with the juices from the Realm. He said that when Sookie would rise in four days time, she would be as she was before. As her maker, Pam agreed to that. She had to do what was best for her child. I could not and would not interfere.

I ask Sookie why Niall was so adamant about meeting her in Bon Temps. She said that Niall told her that he did not realize that the 'riffraff' had taken over the farmhouse. He could not risk being seen by the exiled fae. He could not let them know that he had left the portal. He wanted Sookie to come to Bon Temps so that he can take her to the portal himself. He probably had the would be father with him. Her squatters saved her from Niall. They will still die.

I look into her piercing blue eyes and I see everything that I've ever wanted. I've never seen a woman more beautiful or more nervous in my life. She is also afraid. She has no reason to fear me. I would never under any circumstances hurt her. But her nervousness I can understand. She has every right to be nervous. She doesn't know how I am going to react. I could go look for this Preston and kill him without thinking. I am over 1000 years old and deadly. She has seen me in action but she is not afraid of me but afraid of what will happen with us. Not once has she looked away from me after telling me this news. I stand in front of my wife. "What is his name?"

"Preston; I only remember Preston."

"Sookie, I lied to you. I am mad." At vampire speed, I pace back and forth and think about this Preston. I roar with anger. My lover has been with a full blooded fae. They are said to be insatiable lovers. Obviously he's not as good as I am or she would have be with him now when I did not come to her as I should have during the takeover. He could be her lover. He could be her husband. He could be the one holding her warm and loving body. He could be the one loving her. He could be the one giving her the family that she has always wanted. As far as I am concerned, he should be dead. I need to find out as much as I can about this Preston. "Where does he reside? Is he staying at the farmhouse as well?"

"No," she whispers. "He doesn't know of the plan from what I could decipher from Desmond's cryptic hints. Also Niall said that Preston has nothing to do with those fae. He stayed here for business and personal reasons." She whispered the personal reasons part of her little confession.

"Are you the personal reason lover?" I ask her once I have stopped pacing.

"I haven't seen him since that night." She did not answer my question. Maybe she does not know what his personal reasons are. I will leave it alone.

"Did you want to belong to him?"

"Never," she says as she shakes her beautiful blond head. Her blond tresses cascading over her beautiful shoulders always make me swoon. "I've only wanted to belong to you. I've always belonged to you." Her sad, beautiful blue eyes never leave my face. I can feel her anguish; her fear of telling me this. I take my wife into my arms and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and says it again. "I only belong to you." My wife is an excellent vampire. She 'forces' me back onto the bed.

When it comes to my wife, I have no willpower. What else can I do but what she asks of me? When she begins kissing my neck, she says the one word that I love to hear, "Yours." She is my equal. She was my equal before she became vampire and she is even more my equal now. I am lost in her. I slowly enter my wife and bask in the warmth of my heaven.

With each stroke, I feel her heartbeat speed up. "You belong to me," I say into my lover's ear. "You belong to me."

"Always," she says. She looks me in my eyes and brushes the hair from my face. "My sweet, sweet baby," she says as she rolls her hips underneath me. I close my eyes at the sensation that she is giving me. She suddenly stops. "Do you want more?" She begins to kiss me; tenderly and slowly.

"The things you do to me, Sookie Northman," I moan into my lover's mouth. "I crave more of you with every waking moment of my existence. You are my weakness." When I thrust deeper into her, she throws her head back and growls with ecstasy. Her fangs drops and they are so beautiful. I lick the tip of each one as I move in and out of my heaven as slowly as possible. I wish that this would last forever. Thrusting very gently into her, I begin to kiss her with such affection that she moans into my mouth. I lean my forehead against hers as I make love to her; looking into her beautiful blue eyes. She bites into her bottom lip and her blood trickles down her chin. I lovingly taste each drop.

I put her legs upon my shoulders and grind my hardness deeper into her. I make her say my name over and over again. Her eyes are locked onto mine and I feel that she is looking into the very depths of me. I can feel every vibration and each sensation as we connect. "Oh, Eric Northman, what you do to me." With that, my queen flips me over so that I am on the bottom. Never missing a beat, she rolls those beautiful hips and keeps claiming me as her own. "You were made for me. We fit perfectly."

My lover is sitting on my hardness and she begins picking up speed. She starts pressing my hardness as deep inside of her heaven as she could get me. I grip her shoulders and press her down as far as she could go onto my hardness. With each thrust I am as deep as I could possibly get. She arches her beautiful back and pushes her beautiful breasts in my face and she keeps swirling on my hardness. I love each one as only I could love them.

Panting necessarily, I tell my lover, "You are killing me." I lick each nipple with the tip of my tongue. With that she wraps her arms are neck and she moves back and forth on me as fast as she can.

She laughs but never misses a beat. She whispers in my ear, "Fuck me hard my king." Why did she say that?

With my wife still straddling me, I have her against the wall, with her legs wrapped around my waist. "I will do what my queen orders of me," I say to her and I begin to fuck her as hard as I am able.

"Yes Eric!" she yells. I feel her warmness grip me and it sends me over the edge. We reach our peak together. "I love you. I love you. I love only you," my wife says as she has her orgasm. We rest against the wall for a few minutes, with my wife still strapped to my hardness, before I carry her back to the bed. She begins to cry.

"Why are crying lover?"

"Because I love you; for so long I've loved you." Still lying on my chest, she looks at me. "I wasted so much time thinking that you were making me love you when they were my own feelings the entire time. I hated you because I loved you so much. I hated that my every waking thought was of you. I hated that I did not feel alive until it was time for you to rise. But I loved you so much. I loved that every thought was of you. I loved that I did not feel alive until it was time for you to rise. I used to tell Amelia and Tara that I did not know your feelings from my own; when I knew, deep down I knew that I loved you. I love you. I've never loved the way that I love you."

She nuzzles into me and just lies on my chest. "I belong to you," I whisper to her. She sighs and I can feel her calm and her relief flow through me.

After we are sure and have confirmed that we belong to each other, she tells me that we have to go Shreveport and Bon Temps for a couple of meetings that she has lined up. "I was going to go alone but I did not want to go without you and Pam after what Desmond warned me about today. Come on, let's go and take a shower." We always take the best showers together.

Once we are cleaned and satisfied, my lover tells me that Desmond can read her thoughts and send them to her. "My telepathic gift was a gift from him. He promised my grandfather that he would give his offspring a special gift and it was the telepathy." As she is getting dressed she says, "He looked for it in my dad, my aunt and Jason. He could only find it in me. Anyway, before he left today, he told me to send the guards away that Niall told me were for my protection."

"And Niall knew nothing of this communication between you and Desmond?"

"No. But I did have to get on Desmond for being in my head but other than that, no one knew that we were communicating at all. As soon as he left he said that he would not leave us alone with Niall or the guards. He sent our guards up here as soon as he was on the elevator." I feel hesitation in the bond. There is something that she is not telling me.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask her as I turn her to face me.

When she looks at me she says, "No. I was just afraid that once you found out about Preston that you would not be happy with me. I thought that you were going to leave me. I was preparing myself for your departure." Her eyes then change color. "Not that you would have gotten far. You belong to me." My lover's voice got deeper with that proclamation. I love that she is claiming what is hers.

"I am never leaving your side. This I promise. This little indiscretion was before our marriage; both of them. I have no plans of ever leaving you." She hugs me as tightly as she possibly can. When she stands back and gives me a smile, she stifles a yawn. "Why don't you stay here and I will go to Fangtasia and meet with Palomino and with Sam. You have been working nonstop. Maybe you need to stay here and rest. I can handle Sam and Palomino."

"No. You only want to go alone so that you can confront Claude, Dermot and the other fairies that are staying at my house. You cannot go there alone. Do you remember the silver poisoning that Bill suffered at the hands of the fae? I will not let that happen to you or any of my other vampires again." As she is pulling on her Fangtasia tee, she keeps talking. "I have to meet with Sam tomorrow morning because the contractors are trying to screw us over. They think that because I am a woman they can get over on me." Once she has her shirt pulled down and she has it fitted the way she likes, she looks at me with a devious smile. "They haven't met me yet." She winks at me and pulls on her sweatpants. She goes to the closet and gets my jeans and tee. "You may need a sweater when we get to Bon Temps. It may be chilly there. It is October."

I begin to laugh. "I will wear the black one." She does not seem to realize that I don't need a sweater but because she wants me to, I will wear it. She throws me a pair of underwear and socks. She slips on a pair of sandals and goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. I have never seen one woman do as much as she's done in five minutes flat. "Will you bring some sneakers? If it is cold you should not wear those sandals."

"Yeah." She patted her bulky bag as she walks from the bathroom. "I have your clothes for tomorrow in here as well." She stands in the middle of the bedroom and she looks around. "That's everything. You get dressed and I will meet you in the living room."

My lover grabs that heavy bag and her purse and proceeds to leave the room. I take bulky bag from her shoulder and put it on the bed. "I will carry this. You go sit down and rest. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I bend down and kiss the top of my wife's head. She looks up at me and smiles. Suddenly she runs to the vanity and grabs our cell phones. She flashes them at me and leaves the room.

When I go to the living room, I expect to see Sookie on the couch with the others. Pam and Mel are looking at a furniture catalog and Bill is chatting it up with the Were guards. "Where is Sookie?"

Bill says, "She went to the office. She said that she had to make a phone call and get something." I look around the room and I see something that I never expected to see. We have two vampires, a pixie/fae, and three Were guards in a room and no one is fighting. They are relaxed and enjoying each other's company. I shake my head at this scene and go to Sookie's office.

I hear her speaking with someone on the phone. I try to distinguish the voice but I cannot. "We will be leaving in three days. Everything has to be perfect, you do understand that?" She pauses and then smiles and exhales. "Thank you so much." After she's off of her call, she goes to the safe.

She pulls out a little green box and she caresses it. It's the gift that she said her grandmother left for her. She seems to glow with each stroke of that jewel. It must really be special. "Are you ready?" I ask her.

She never heard me. When she looks up and sees me she jumps. The look on her face concerns me. She puts the jewel in her purse and asks, "You scared the cheese and crackers out of me. Are you ready?"

"That's what I just asked you lover."

"Oh, you did? I didn't hear you." She gives me a weak smile. "Well, I am ready. Let's go."

She reaches for my hand and tries to pull me out of the room. "What is going on Sookie?"

With her eyebrows raised and her eyes three times their normal size, she says, "Whatever to do you mean?"

I tap the side of my head and say to her, "Bullshit meter."

"Nothing," she says with pleading eyes.

"Am I going to have to call your maker?" I am not above using Pam to my advantage; especially when it comes to making Sookie tell me what she is hiding.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Please Eric. It's a surprise for you and I have a surprise for Pam and Bill. Please don't force me to tell you. That is so not fair. If you do, I will cancel it and you will never know what it is." She picks up the phone and begins to dial the number. "I will risk punishment from my maker just so you won't find out."

"You little devil. You wouldn't."

"I would."

She is serious. "I will not call your maker."

She puts the phone back on the base and takes my hand. Smiling, she says, "Let's go to Shreveport."

* * *

><p>An hour into the flight, I fill Bill and Pam in on the happenings with the fae. Bill mentions going to the house and taking it back from the squatters. "As a direct order from your king and queen, no vampire is allowed to go to that house."<p>

"But they are planning on taking our queen, my child," says Pam. "That is not an option."

"You have been ordered." Pam does not like it but she has no choice.

"Yes master."

After the discussions of today's happenings are done, Bill and Pam watch with amusement as Sookie laughs and talks with her guards. They are playing a game called hot hands. She hasn't lost once. Mel smiles broadly. "My cousin is an amazing queen is she not? Niall won't be happy with this outcome. He wanted you to leave her. I heard you two tonight. I think you knocked a couple of pictures off of the wall in the hallway." Bill and Pam laugh. I sit up proudly because my prowess is well known.

After the laughter dies down, Bill asks, "What do you mean that Niall won't be happy?"

Mel gets up and sits in Bill's lap. "Preston; Niall was hoping that Mr. Northman would be angry enough to leave Sookie. Since she is aware of their plan, he knew that she would have to tell Mr. Northman because of the risk of them taking her back to the Realm. He thought that she would hide the rendezvous from Eric but she was honest with him. Sookie has learned the hard way that it's best to be honest in a relationship." With that, she touches Bill's face. Sookie is still talking to her Weres but she is now alert and listening to these new revelations. "Preston Predloe is a very successful and wealthy fairy. He has no dealings with the hooligans that have taken over my queen's home. He's too good to run around fairies of their caliber.

"Anyway, Niall is anticipating the killings of Dermot and Claude so that he can get Preston to do his bidding. He told Sookie all of this because he wants you to kill the fairies. That gives him the chance to start another Fae War. He can blame it on you vampires thus making Sookie choose sides. That's why Desmond told her not to go to Bon Temps. None of you should go. Stay out of Bon Temps." She looks at Bill and says, "We need to postpone that DGD gala for Mrs. Hale-Stackhouse. Your scent will be there. Niall only needs to kill one fae and blame it on you. Once that happens, all hell will break loose."

Sookie and her guards are now fully alert to what is being said. Mustapha and Warren are upset. The change is beginning to set in. Ashton is as calm as ever. Mustapha says, "To kill them for you my queen, it would be an honor." His voice is quivering and deeper. We all look at the guards as they speak to Sookie.

Sookie touches both guards on their hand. "You are loyal. Thank you." She looks into their eyes. "You don't want to do any harm. Stay calm. We are safe. The war may then focus on the shifters and that I will not have." She gives them a smile that would devastate any man. Any other time I would be jealous but I know that she is glamouring them. Their shifting has stopped.

They all say to her, "Yes your majesty."

Mel turns back to us and says, "Is she amazing or not? Anyway, if Niall approaches Preston and tells him to pursue Sookie, he would do it. He would pursue her, marry her, and get her pregnant. That would allow them to have a full fae child and Preston would take Sookie and the baby back to the Realm."

"He cannot marry my wife."

Mel starts to laugh. "Just like vampire law, a fairy marriage would outweigh your marriage. Once they get her into the Realm, you would no longer matter. She would not be allowed to return. Why do you think the portal's still open? Once they get her there, the portal would be closed completely. They would make it so that she would even forget that any of you exist." I cannot imagine Sookie not remembering me. I will kill each and every one of them.

Pam is angry. Her anger rolls through the bond. "You and Gwyneth were aware of this when you first approached Sookie?"

"Yeah; Desmond sent us to stop it. He is Sookie's true guardian. He has always had to play along with Niall. He knows where his true loyalties lie. Since the day that Desmond found out that she had the spark; I think she was just a baby, he pledged his life to her. He and Fintan were the best of friends." Sookie decides to come over and join us. She sits in my lap and leans her head onto my shoulder. "Fintan never wanted Niall to know of Sookie. He knew what Niall would do. Niall does not care for anyone but Niall. He did it once and he will do it again."

"What do you mean?" Sookie asks. She lifts her head from my shoulder at this bit of information.

"The Fae War; he used you to get his enemies to approach you. He had to draw them out of the portal. That is the only way that he could kill them all. He knew that Mr. Northman loved you and would fight for you. Niall used you all. Now don't get me wrong; he never meant for you to get hurt. He saw his opportunity when Mr. Northman asked him for his help in protecting you during the daylight hours and he took it. Fintan knew that because she has the spark, that Niall would do whatever he needed to do to get to Sookie. Fintan knew that she would be in danger. He knew that Niall would pursue her and in the end causing her death; which thankfully did not happen. I could train you on your magic but Niall's wants to. He wants you to be just like him. When Mr. Northman made that fateful call, Niall took him upon his offer." Mel looks at me when she says, "Desmond was mad when he discovered that you contacted Niall. He had every right to be upset. If you hadn't contacted Niall, he would not have approached her until much later. When you called him, she was almost killed because of you actions." Bill flinched at his lover's faux pas.

I held Sookie closer to me. Guilt rolled through the bond. Pam pounced on Melania and was about to sink her fangs into her but Sookie stopped her. "Pam, no; as your queen, I order you to stay in your seat." Pam looked at Sookie and reluctantly stayed seated.

Sookie stands and she has a look of anger and murder on her face. "You will respect my king, my husband. He did what he believed was best for me and my safety. He was not in on Niall's plans. I stand by what my husband did. Please, don't you ever again blame him for what happened to me at the hands of Neave and Lochlan. Family or no, your disrespect of my husband will _not_ be tolerated," Sookie says with a calm and even voice. "Your next mistake will be your last."

Mel kneels before my wife and apologizes. "I am sorry my queen. I did not mean to disrespect your husband." She looks at me and apologizes. "Many apologies your majesty." She stands and smiles at us. "She is an amazing queen."

Pam never looked prouder. "She _is_ an amazing creature."

Sookie pays attention to none of it. She turns around and looks at me. "Never feel guilt for what happened to me. I have never blamed you for what happened to me and no one else should nor will they be allowed. What happened to me at the hands of Brendan and his followers had nothing to do with you. You did what you thought was right and by your side I stand proudly." She kisses me and goes back to the table to sit with her guards. She continues laughing and talking with them as if nothing has transpired. I've never wanted her more. I send her a wave of lust through the bond.

Pam says, "Enough already."

"It's never enough," Sookie says to me. She winks at me and returns to talking to the guards.

Bill says to me, "You are worthy of her love and her companionship. I've never seen her as happy as she is when she's with you." We both look at my wife and we see everything that we've missed for centuries; love, life, happiness, giving, compassion, respect, and above all acceptance. Everything that we seek is in that small body.

"How does she do it?" asks Pam. "How does she remain calm after she has a confrontation? It's almost as if it never happened."

Sookie looks at us and smiles. She keeps talking to her guards. No one knows what to say or what to think or how she does it. We're at a loss for words. She's the most forgiving and understanding creature in this world. We all continue to stare at her.

"The answers not on my face people." We all start to laugh.

Bill begins to fill me in on the happenings in his areas. He has made some much needed changes. He said that they will start on the plans for the Bon Temps hospital next week and that there are more people and vampires scrambling to be residents of the formally small town. "Eric?"

"Yes my lover."

"Do you think that Bill would be a great regent for Louisiana? He has done an excellent job in running his areas; I know that he could run the state. He is good with the people. He addresses any and all issues that they may have; vampires and humans alike. I think that he would be wonderful. What do you think?"

"With the changes that I have seen in the state, I believe that Bill would make an excellent regent." Bill looks surprised. "So, what do you say Bill? Do you want to make your queen happy by accepting this position that she has bestowed up on you?"

"Are you sure?" he asks me.

My wife looks at me; she is waiting for me to approve. "Yes; we are sure."

"I will not let you down your majesties." Mel begins to kiss and hug Bill. He then looks sullen. "That will keep me busy." He turns and looks at Sookie. "I will not get to see you as often. What if you need me?"

"I am the queen. You will see me as often as I say so." With that she nods and yawns. She thinks that I have not noticed, but she has yawned this entire flight. She notices me staring. "I need some rest Eric I know. I'm going to go and lie down. Good night you guys. Ashton, will you wake me once we land?"

"Anything for you my queen," he says. Each guard stands when she stands. They bow to her and take their seats as she proceeds to leave the room.

Sookie walks over and kisses each of us good night. When she gets to Bill she says, "Good night my dark knight." When she touches his face, he leans into her hand.

When she comes to me she says, "I love you." She looks into my eyes and I cannot bear to be away from her even for an hour.

"I will be with my queen." I go with her. Once I have her in my arms, I feel so much better. This scares me. I have never needed anyone as much as I need her. She snuggles her bottom into me as I cradle her in my arms. "My baby," she whispers in her sleep. I kiss the back of her head and enjoy this quiet time with my life.

* * *

><p>Sookie slept for the remainder of the flight and she slept on the drive to our house in Shreveport. Before we entered the house, the guards checked to be sure that all was safe. The vampire guards on duty have been on patrol and said that all is well. Once the house has been deemed safe, I am allowed to go in and put my wife to bed.<p>

"The lamps that you requested are waiting in the living room," Ashton said.

"Pam." She grabs the lamps and brings them to the chamber. Once we have the room set up for Sookie, I undress her and put her to bed. She never wakes up. "I love you," I say to my sleeping wife. She smiles and snuggles into bed. I dread leaving her. I secure our room and leave my sleeping wife behind.

When Pam and I go back upstairs, Bill and Mel are there waiting. "Do you need anything else from us?" Bill asks.

"No thank you. You and Mel will stay here tonight. You can take the room across from ours. There is blood in the fridge and food for your woman. Pam and I will return later." Bill and Mel bow to me and go to their room.

Mustapha and Warren meet me and Pam at the car. "You are needed to guard your queen. There are rooms upstairs that you all may use for the night. Bill and Mel and the vampire guards are on duty now. Upon sunrise, I need you up to be with your queen."

Warren begins to speak. "She was to meet with the human guards that she was to hire for security. Should I call them and reschedule it for tomorrow morning?"

"Yes." Warren bows to me and goes to make his calls. I turn to Ashton. "Pam and I are going to Fangtasia. If we are needed that is where we will be." He nods and goes into the house.

While Pam and I are driving to Fangtasia, I have a longing to go back to Sookie. "It's hard to leave her isn't it?" Pam asks. "When I became her maker, it was torture to feel her rise during the day light hours. It was not because of the sunlight but because Sookie was no longer with me. I had to have her with me. When I took her blood, it is like she is a part of me. I need to feel her. She has changed me." She takes my hand and squeezes.

I don't know what I would do without my child. I have never told her how much I need her. I have never told her how I appreciate what she has done for me and Sookie. "Pam, I owe you an apology. I owe you a few apologies as a matter of fact."

Pam looks at me with a dumbstruck look on her face. "For what Eric?" she asks.

"I owe you an apology because of how I treated you during our fight with Victor. You have always been … important to me. I do need you Pam. Not just for business reasons but because you are an important part of my existence. You did not deserve to be treated in the manner that you were treated. You were only looking out for your friend. If it had not been for you, I would not have Sookie now. You could have left me and my existence would not be as it is. I thank you."

Pam goes completely quiet. After a slight pause she says, "I considered leaving. I was filled with anger for you, remorse for my Miriam, and pity for my friend. I could not bear to stay with you if Sookie was to be hurt … yet again. That is a pain that I could not endure." Pam is not one for emotions so she looks out of the window as she begins to speak again. "I also could not bear the pain you would have felt when you would have had to put Sookie to the side. I was being a bitch because you had to make a choice; tell her and fight for her or let her go. Thank you Eric for the gift that you have just given to me. This means so much." My child looks out of the window for the rest of the ride. "Thank you," she whispers one last time.

Upon our arrival to Fangtasia, we see that the place is filled with vermin. Once we enter, everything in the bar turns towards the door. Our vampires give quick bows that the humans miss. Fangbangers come to us in droves. They all reek of desperation. None of them compare to my queen. There are fangbangers hanging all over me. Growling does not keep them away but my child does her best. "Stay away from my master. He is married now. She is the jealous type. You would not want to meet her under such circumstances." From the sounds of the gripes from the fangbangers, they are up for the challenge.

They don't look fazed at all. I ignore the desperate masses and make my way to my office. Once we enter, I see that it is the way that I left it. While Pam and I wait for Palomino, we talk about Claude and Dermot. "What are we going to do about them?" Pam asks.

"In time we will handle them. Sookie is concerned with the silver poisoning. She can't seem to forget about what Bill suffered through during that Fae War. We are going to have to take it slow with her. If Niall is plotting the way Melania has warned us, we definitely have to be careful. We cannot go near her home. We cannot risk another vampire/fae war." A lot of brave vampires are finally dead because of that last war.

Pam nods in agreement. Just as she is about to speak, Palomino walks in. "Your majesty, Ms. Ravenscroft," she says. "Will your wife be joining us?"

"No she is resting. I have come in her place." I point towards the couch. As she sits, I say, "What information do you have on Mr. Merlotte?"

"Well, Mrs. Northman stated that Sam always knows what's going on in the supe world. He knows _everything_. He knew that she was turned the _night_ that she was turned. How he found out, I don't know. Sam is full of mystery. He's not as innocent as he likes for Sookie to believe. He has killed to get to where he is. Get this; Sam Merlotte is the leader of all pure shifters. He is the most powerful shifter in their community. He is able to keep his identity under wraps because of his followers' loyalty."

Pam and I sit there amazed. Pam speaks first, "How did we not know?"

"Only very few shifters know of his status. Now, he has no ties in the vampire community or the fae community. I never would have noticed if my queen had not mentioned it. Sam knows absolutely everything. He knew why her cousins were staying with her but Sam would not tell her why. He went with her to the strip club that her cousin owns and he confronted them. He tried to force them to tell her why they were living with her but they did not. She kept asking him but he told her that he could not say. He told her that there would be repercussions if he told her secrets of the shifter world." She shrugs her shoulders at the obvious. "He's a fucking shifter … but a powerful one."

"Does he mean her harm?"

"Well, no. He genuinely cares for her. He is like the rest of the supe world though, since he knows of her new standing and abilities, he wants to use her. He is going to try to get her to help him. She is supposed to meet with him tomorrow; you must warn her not to go alone. He means her no harm but he still cannot be fully trusted. It will serve to make his position securer if he has her. He has learned that Quinn has been freed by the queen and he is a powerhouse in the shifter community. I hear that he is after Sam's position."

"Is there anything else Palomino?" I ask her.

She stands, "No your majesty."

"You have done well. You will be rewarded for your efforts." She bows to me and leaves the office

"What do you think of that?" Pam asks. "Sam Merlotte is the head ruler of the shifters. What do you think made Sookie suspect him?"

"I don't know. Sookie is always thinking. We will discuss this with her tomorrow at first dark."

After discussing a few more matters, Pam decides to go out to the bar to make sure everything there is running smoothly. "I haven't done it in so long, it might me make feel even better to kick a few of the vermin around for awhile."

"Would you like some company?"

"I would love some." She offers me her arm and we walk to the bar together. I sit on my throne and my child stands behind me.

"Just like old times is it not?"

She laughs. "Sadly it is."

While we are amusing ourselves at the expense of the desperate, vile creatures in our bar, I am approached by a fangbanger. She has blond hair and she is nice to look at but she is not my wife. Just as she kneels before me, I see my wife standing in the center of Fangtasia with her guards behind her. She's the loveliest person I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Every vampire gives her a quick bow. She acknowledges them all with a wave and a smile. One vampire approaches her, takes her hand, and kisses it. He definitely will be punished this night. She says something to him that makes him look my way; he apologizes. He appears to be trying to leave but he will not leave this night. "Pam."

"Gladly," she says as she goes to punish him for his disrespect. When she reaches him she says, "You had the nerve to touch my queen. Come, let me show you what happens to the idiots that are so stupid." He follows Pam to the dungeon.

I stay seated as I wait for my wife to sit with me. The fangbanger starts to speak to me and telling me of her many tricks. She tells me of the different ways that she can please me. "You know that I am married." I show the pathetic creature my wedding ring.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," she says in a sickly way to me.

Sookie comes up behind the dumb girl and pulls her into her chest; her small hand on the girl's throat. "No, but I could hurt you." Sookie looks at me as she speaks to the girl. The bar falls quiet. "You know that he is my husband?"

"Yes."

"But you do not care?" my wife asks her.

"No, I don't," she says. The girl shows no fear.

Sookie stays quiet for a moment. My wife is in the girl's head. "You're a dumb girl. Turn around and look at me." When she does, Sookie begins. "You think that because I am warm to the touch that I am human and that you can take him from me. You think that you can take me. You will never have the joy of being with a man such as my husband. He is mine. Anyone that tries to interfere with my marriage will meet my wrath." She only looks at my wife. She never speaks. "You are not the type of woman that would peak my husband's interests anyway. You have no dignity, no self respect. The things that you were thinking of doing for him, only a slut would do such things for a man that does not belong to her."

"I don't know who you think …"

My wife has moved faster than anyone in bar could see. She has slammed the poor, dumb girl against the wall. She had the poor girl by the throat; her feet at least two feet from the floor. "You don't know who you're fucking with."

One of the stupid girl's friends says, "Get your hands off of her!" When Sookie turns around, she has flashed her fangs at the even stupider friend. The girl sits back down and never opens her mouth to my wife again.

She whispers to the girl and only the vampires in the room can hear her. They have all stood to come to the aid of their queen. "I could have every vampire in this bar on you just by saying one word. They can hear the blood coursing through your veins. They can smell your fear." I stand behind my wife with my fangs down ready to do her bidding. "If you every disrespect our marriage again, I will kill you. Now get the fuck out of here."

The girl is no longer brave. She is now filled with fear. Sookie watches the girl as she leaves the bar. She turns back to me and says, "What did you find out about Sam?" Before I answer her, I kiss her with everything in me.

"I want to fuck you."

She strokes my hardness and says, "I can tell. You can do what you want to me later. Tell me about Sam."

"All business," I say as I lead her to my office. Once I am seated, I pull her onto my lap. I tell her what I have learned about Sam. "I knew it," she says. "He was always playing that role that he did not want to be a part of this and that of the supe world but he knew of everything that happened. Sam's the leader of the pure shifters. Does he plan on kidnapping me or something?" I kiss each of her fingertips.

"Palomino said that he means you no harm but don't go to meet with him alone." I begin to nibble on her ears. She closes her eyes and moans.

"I promise." While she is thinking, I nuzzle her ear and inhale her hair. "I knew that there was more to Sam; I just knew it! Why did I never see it? Well, he is pure shifter and I couldn't read his mind; dammit Sam Merlotte!" While she is 'fussing' at Sam, I begin to lift her shirt. She doesn't even seem to notice. As I'm lifting the cup to her bra so that I can see one of my favorite twins, she sits there in silence; thinking. Just as I flick my tongue on the exposed nipple she jumps up and says, "Eric, let's go home. I need to make some calls."

"No, you need to please your king and then we'll go home and you will get some rest." I kiss her deeply; she finally kisses me back. As she began taking her shirt off, Palomino walks in.

"Sorry," she says, "but there is a fairy outside wanting to see the queen. Her name is Nella Jean. She said that you would know her."

Sookie tucks the twin back into her bra and pulls down her shirt. "We need to get home. I'll call Pam so that we can go. We can talk to Nella Jean together before we leave." She calls her maker. Once Pam has finished punishing the disrespectful vampire she joins us. I tell Pam what is going on as we head outside. When we go outside, Rasul is speaking with Nella Jean.

When Rasul sees Sookie, he smiles. He has always been one of her biggest fans. "My beautiful queen; it is always a delight to see you." He bows to her. "This fairy here says that she has come to take you to Bon Temps at your behest. I told her that you could not have called her since you had no plans to be here."

"Thank you Rasul." Sookie turns to Nella Jean and asks, "You lied Nella Jean. I did not call for you. I have never called you. How did you know that I was here?"

"I could smell you. You smell of Niall. Claude sent me to get you. There is a guest at the house waiting for you." Sookie stares at the fairy. She touches the fairy's hand. My wife is reading the fairy!

"You are lying. Claude did not send you. Who sent you? Who is this guest? I know that it's not Preston." Sookie holds her hand tighter. "Dermot did not send you either. You're doing this on your own."

When Sookie says that, Nella Jean grabs Sookie's arm ferociously and she starts to snarl at my wife. "You will come with me." Before I knew it, I had Nella Jean's throat in my mouth. I had drained Nella Jean right there in the parking lot of Fangtasia. I guess Pam will have to get the next one. Her blood was sweet but she is not nearly as sweet as my Sookie. No one can compare to my Sookie. But I drained her a little too quickly. I stand and look at the dead fairy lying in the Fangtasia parking lot.

Pam says, "This won't start a Fae War will it?"

"No," says Sookie. "That will only happen if they smell us around my house in Bon Temps right? Isn't that what Mel said? It would be better for them if the killings are done closer to my house. It's closer to the portal. Niall will know that we've been there. The portal is in my woods." I did not know that. It'll be easier for Niall to take Sookie away from me.

Sookie looks at the drained and almost completely glittered remains of Nella Jean. After she speaks, my wife looks at me with disappointment on her face. Sookie is about to say something to me but I stop her by raising my hand. "I only said that I would not get mad. I never promised not to kill anyone," I say as I wipe Nella Jean from my mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Truth about** **Sam Merlotte**

**All Main Characters Belong to Charlaine Harris**

**Thank you so much for the great reviews. You all have been absolutely wonderful.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This chapter will include references from each book concerning Sookie and Eric's personal and private conversation. I have decided to interpret them in the way that I see it and the way that I think that it should be for our favorite lovers.**

**I've gone back through a couple of the books and read some info on Sam. He is always telling Sookie how private so much stuff is. For someone that doesn't bother with being involved, he knows too much of the 'private' supernatural info. How would he know if he's not in the middle of it? **

**I try to keep the story as consistent as possible. You have no idea how many times I have re-read these chapters just so I can keep on track. If anyone finds any discrepancies, please don't hesitate to let me know.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy.**

**Thanks VALady: I made an update because of you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Before Eric would even consider the idea of talking about what happened at Fangtasia tonight, he said that he wanted to play and play we did. My husband is an avid player and I must say, he is the best. With only an hour remaining before dawn, we knew that we wouldn't get much talking time done; especially not about Nella Jean or Sam. So we just talked; we shared. I've always loved sharing with Eric; always. "What are you trying to do Eric; fuck me to death?" I panted as my husband rolled off of me.<p>

We turned our heads towards each other and erupted with laughter. He finally said, "I couldn't do that if I tried." He looked at the ceiling with a smile still plastered to his handsome face. "Have you ever been this happy with anyone? I mean truly happy?" He shook his head as he answered his own question, "I haven't."

I rolled over onto my side with the covers barely covering my hips and I looked at Eric. "I've in no way imagined being this peaceful or happy in my life. I never thought that this would ever be my destiny; happiness. Happiness and peace; they were never an option until you came into my life."

Eric turned and he lay in the same position as I and looked at me. "When I finally got my memories back of us during that special and 'different' time, I had never been happier. After the night that my memory returned, I would sit in my office at Fangtasia and remember how you made me feel and how much I craved you. Not your blood but you. In all of the centuries I've lived, I've never known such happiness. My feelings for you dominated me. I never felt anything so strongly."

"If I was still a complete human and you had the option, would you want to be human so that we could have stayed together?" I asked.

He reached over and took my hand. "No. That has never been a consideration of mine. It really wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway. If you were still human I never had any intentions of giving you up. You have made me feel things that I haven't felt in years; centuries. Even if you were to live to be one hundred years old, I would still be with you. The time that we were away from each other during the takeover, I had determined that we were going to enjoy the time that we had together. I promised you that I would never change you no matter how much I wanted to keep you and I based my decision on that." He is the most practical and realistic man that I've ever met. He kissed the back of my hand and looked into my eyes. "I meant that on everything that I am."

"Even with a wrinkled old body you would have still wanted to be with me, make love with me?"

"Your body is just that; a body. It's not who you are. I didn't fall in love with your body even though it is an incentive that I enjoy immensely." I playfully punched my husband's arm. "I love your heart, your mind and your soul. Do you remember what I said to you when your body was so badly damaged in the Fae War?"

"Yeah, I do." As I thought back to that night, I smiled at the thought of his words. He told me that I was still a person. He said that I was still together. He said that Neave and Lochlan had left vampires and other fairies in rags. He said that I was fine. He said that my personality and soul were still intact. Even after he saw the bite marks, the many stab wounds, and the chunks of my flesh that were missing, he was concerned with my personality and my soul over everything else.

"Your body was never an issue; not for me. Your getting older would not have driven me away. If you want to know the truth, it was more of a quandary for you than it was for me." And he was telling me the truth.

"How did you know? I never told you." It occupied every nook and cranny of my mind.

Even as a young woman, I have never once believed that I was worthy of being loved; especially not by a vampire as handsome and as successful as Eric Northman. I never knew what he saw in me. I know what I saw in him. He is funny, he has a strong zest for life, and he makes me feel so ... he makes me feel everything. I have always wanted someone to share my life with. I remember when Bill left me for Lorena. I cried and cried because I thought that my life was not worth sharing. But when I was at risk of losing Eric, I recognized that I am worthy of him and his love. I deserve to be just as happy as the next person. I remember thinking about sharing pivotal moments in my life with Eric when we were no longer together. It has always been Eric. When he had lost his memory, the time that we spent as a couple was the most special time of my life. I loved going home to find him there. I loved going home to someone. I loved that _he_ loved being there. I loved that he was always there to greet me after a hard day at work. I believed that he wanted to be there. I didn't realize that I would have done anything to get it back until just recently.

"The bond; I could feel your discord; your anguish. Forgive me lover but you have always cared more about your aging appearance than I have; as a woman, you should. Most women do. But when you became mine, it was a preoccupation for you; unnecessarily if I may say so. I would notice how you would look at yourself in the mirror. What if I was a human and you were a vampire; would you feel the same way about me? What would you do if the GP didn't work as it did in my younger days?"

"Would I stay with a wrinkled old man?" I nodded yeah but I said no. His ever present smile vanished. I did my best not to smile. I said to him lightheartedly, "I'd keep you around because I love you but I would have to have a boy toy. You know, a young man on the side. I would take care of you by hiring only the best nurses. My husband deserves only the best." I looked at him seriously. "You do appreciate my situation. A queen cannot be a convalescent nurse for her elderly husband and lonely. I'd have so much work to do and I would need companionship. I would need someone to take to royal functions. I don't know if you'd be up for it; especially if you're in a wheelchair."

He started to pepper my belly with baby kisses. "You wouldn't." We rolled around on the bed and laughed and played. "Say it; you wouldn't." He kissed me some more.

He peppered me with baby kisses over and over again. "I wouldn't … I wouldn't," I said as I laughed. After the kissing session was over, I started playing with my husband's hair; brushing it away from his handsome face. "You know that the first time I met you, I knew that you were a complete sweetie pie. You sat up on that throne and tried to look the part of a menacing vampire. But I knew. You just needed someone like me to bring it out." I took Eric's hand into mine. I need to touch him.

"I've never been sweet Sookie. I'm a vampire." He said that as coolly as he could without smiling.

"You've always been sweet to me." His beautiful blue eyes focused on mine. He kissed my hand and smiled. "I've always known that there's love in you."

"Only for Sookie." He kissed my lips softly and lovingly.

While I brushed my lips with his, I said to him, "That's why I say you're a sweetie pie; you're my sweetie pie. Do you remember when Rene' tried to kill me? Who was floating outside of my hospital room? Who had those flowers sent to me? You have always looked out for me. Therefore you are sweet on me." He laughs.

"If anything, you've always been sweet on me. You, my lover, yielded to me."

I pulled back and looked at my husband's face. "I did no such thing Eric Northman. When did I do that?"

"In Jackson; when you were staked. You let go. You thought that I meant let go of my hand when I was telling you to let go of the pain." I nodded because I now remember. "You let go. You willingly let me in." He was right. I did yield to him. It felt right. It was what I needed to do. Not because of the pain but because I needed to.

"I remember. I never gave my will to anyone before. And then you came along. The night that I was staked when I saw you standing over top of me at Club Dead, I knew that you would let nothing happen to me. That's why I told Tara to go with Franklin. I knew at that very moment, that I had you. I did it because I trusted you completely and totally. That same night, I thought about our trip to Dallas. You stayed with me when Bill didn't. You were my protector from the moment that I met you. For some mysterious reason, I've always trusted you. When I finally let go and looked into your eyes, I saw a calm and peace that I had never experienced before and that is where I wanted to stay."

He giggled. My vampire husband actually giggled. "That truly surprised me. I could not believe that you trusted me; particularly since I tried to glamour you away from him on your first date and you had no reason to trust me." He winked at me. "Do you remember what you let me do to you?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, yes I remember. Thank goodness Bubba came back."

"Yeah, Bubba. That night was the night that I realized my feelings for you. I hated having feelings. I knew that very night that I would do anything for you. You changed me. But you knew how I felt about you." Eric closed his eyes and smiled. When he reopened them he looked at me and said, "Do you remember that sexy dance? I wanted to fuck you that very second on that stage. You looked delicious. That was the very night that everything changed. My every thought was of you. While I worked, I thought of you. As soon as I would rise, my every thought was of you; every part of you Sookie was on my mind. During that time I did not know if what I felt was true love or not, but it was close enough. Now I definitely know that it is."

Stealing the words of my vampire husband, "This is best; this is right." I leaned forward and kissed his beautiful mouth. "If it weren't so close to dawn, I would let you have your way with me yet again."

Suddenly from the hallway we hear someone yell, "Enough already! What the fuck are you trying to do? Get the 'Fuck as much as you can in one night' award? Give it a rest!"

Eric and I both yell, "Go to bed Pam!" She laughs on the way to her room.

Eric looked at me and said, "Come closer to me lover. I want to fall asleep listening to your heartbeat." I turned with my back to him and he held me as tightly as he could. He could feel my need to be in his arms. We laid in silence for quite a while; delighting in the comfort of just being with each other. After a moment, I decided to share something with Eric that I said that I would never do. And I knew that it was the right thing for me to do.

"Did I ever tell you about Hadley's son? He's like me. I help him with his telepathy." While I waited for my husband's reaction, I held my breath.

"Well at least he has you. Is that why he stayed with you?" If I have never mentioned how magnificent my husband is, I have to say it. He is magnificent!

"Yes."

"He has someone that can teach him about his gift. He's fortunate. I wish that you had been fortunate enough." He kissed the back of my head.

"I went with him to kindergarten orientation a few months ago so that he could meet his new teacher." I yawned. "He's such a great kid and his dad is very thoughtful and supportive when it comes to Hunter's gift. I would have given anything to have that with my parents. I've also met his possible step-mom. She's dear to Hunter."

"Does she know of his gift?"

"I think that she does but she's cool with it. And you know what baby; she's not frightened of him. That's what Hunter's always wanted; for people not to be afraid of him and think bad thoughts of him. He used to be afraid of meeting new people but after I spent a little time with him, he's gotten better. He doesn't just come out with things out like he did before. And guess what? He liked meeting you. He couldn't read your thoughts. He loved it. The first time that he met you, he was mesmerized; just like I was."

"I am not surprised. I knew the minute that you walked into Fangtasia that you would be mine. It was a given."

I raised my head a little and turned to look at him. "Oh puh-lease; you are such a liar! If anything you were mesmerized by me. You loved that dress. I saw how you looked at me. Who just admitted to trying to glamour me away from a fellow vampire knowing that it was against the rules? It wasn't me Mr. Glamour." He roared with laughter. "I don't know what you're laughing at. You know that I'm telling the truth." I nestled deeper into my husband's body as he pulled me closer to him. I could feel the sun beginning to rise and I knew that our conversation was about to end.

"I love you Sookie."

"My sweet, sweet baby," I said as I reached behind me to touch his face one last time before we went to sleep. For the first time since I'd been made vampire, I let the sun take me under.

* * *

><p>I woke up late that next evening. I slept the sleep of the dead (no pun intended). I showered and got dressed for my pending interviews. I looked the part of a true professional. I wore a charcoal gray Donna Karen pants suit with a pale lavender silk scoop neck top. I wore tiny pearl earrings. I let my hair hang loose; Eric likes my hair loose and flowing over my shoulders and down my back. I wore lavender ballerina flats. Once I am satisfied with my appearance, I prepared myself for my pending interviews.<p>

When I went upstairs to meet my guards, they each rose and bowed to me. "Okay guys. You can cop a squat and chill. We're home. At home we can be relaxed unless it's all business. Now, Mustapha and Ashton I need for you guys to stay here and watch over my family while they are at rest. Each room is secured but I need you here none the less. Tomorrow we need to look for a bigger house. We're practically bursting at the seams here. Will you two look for listings? We need something with extra guesthouses on the grounds."

"Yes ma'am," they said at once. Mustapha keeps speaking. "You also had a few packages arrive from Las Vegas. I have put them in the upstairs room when you are ready for them." Our clothing for tonight has arrived. I have a special night planned for us all and we needed some special clothes. This night is going to be great!

"Thanks Mustapha. Now Warren, since you set up the interviews, you can come with me." Warren went to get the car keys while I grabbed my purse and cell. Mel was to come with us but I guess she and Bill had a late night. Anyway, while I was sitting in the backseat, I reached into my purse so that I could touch the cluviel dor. It makes me feel so good and tingly inside. When I hold it, it makes me feel so good all over. It gives me warmth and it makes me feel so secure. It makes me feel like a fairy; a full fairy. In this little box my whole life's dreams can come true. Maybe my whole life's dreams _have_ already come true. Maybe this is my chance to help others.

By that I mean I can make it so that Claude and Uncle Dermot can go back to the Realm. I can make it so by wishing all of them back into the Realm. Then I and my family will be left alone. We can live our lives in peace. I could wish them all back and keep the portal sealed permanently. That would keep them away; especially Niall. I could make it so that the portal can never be reopened; sealed forever.

But what about me; do I not deserve my greatest wish? Do I not deserve to be a mother to Eric Northman's children? Do our dreams not matter? Is everyone else's happiness always my responsibility? No. Our dreams and happiness are more important. We are important. Eric and I would make great parents. This is our chance. I'm not obligated to them! I'm not obligated to any of those rat bastards.

Then why do I _feel_ so obligated?

I'm always feeling obligated. I am the self appointed obligator to the whole world. I slouched down in the car seat with my arms folded across my chest. Warren looked at me and he hid a smile. I blame my fae kin for my recent predicament. This entire fiasco I put on their backs. They are each to blame. They are selfish and they want to control my life. "To hell with all of them," I said. Warren looked at me. I looked up at him and said, "To hell with them all Warren."

"Exactly ma'am," he says, "To hell with them all."

This is my life. I will make my own decisions and choices. I will make decisions and choices that are beneficial for me and my family. I sigh yet again. What am I going to do then?

Once we've pulled into the Merlotte's parking lot, Mel just so happens to pop in. "Do you want to learn your magic today? I can teach you."

"I'm fine and how are you?" Rude. "Sure I'd love to learn my magic but today may not be a good time. I can pencil you in maybe in the next couple of days. And will you please not just pop in? You scared the beans and franks out of me." Again Warren looked at me and smiled. He got out of the car and he came around to open my door but I beat him to it. "We don't want the people in the town to know about the changes in my lifestyle." He nodded his understanding.

We looked around the parking lot and we noticed the many changes that have been made. Merlotte's has at least tripled in size. There is a raised deck that wraps around the entire bar. The deck is stained in a beautiful oak finish. There are benches that line the entire deck for those that want to look at the night sky while enjoying a drink. There's nothing like a Louisiana night sky. There are lights in each corner for the night patrons. There are citronella candles on each banister. "This is very nice," acknowledged Mel.

"I must agree," said Warren. "You and Mr. Northman have made a great investment for the town and Sam's wallet."

"Come on," I said as I grabbed Warren's hand. "Let go 'round back. He's having an eating area built back there." When we get around back, only the trees have been cut down. Before they could ask why, I told them that the contractors are trying to stiff us. "The contractors think that because they see the name _Mrs._ Sookie Northman on the contracts that they can mess me around." My companions know different.

Mel said with a sneaky smile, "They just don't know."

I shook my head no. "But they'll find out."

* * *

><p>When we walked inside of Merlotte's I am just astonished. The place is beautiful and so up-to-date and packed to the brim. There is a new dance area that is raised and sits in the middle of the floor. On the other side of the bar there are pool tables and a video game station. He has flat screen TVs hanging on the walls over the booths. The booths line the walls and there are tables scattered throughout the bar. The new bar now occupies one wall alone. There are so many varieties of liquor and wine. There are fancy glasses hanging from the ceiling. The drink choices are no longer minimal. There is a huge list of drinks that can be ordered. Anything to one's liking, Merlotte's now has it. Sam now has three bartenders and two of them are from Vegas. When they see me, they each give a quick nod and a smile; Palomino's spies. Gladly I return the greeting. When we go back to the kitchen, it is huge. There are three cooks now and they are busy. The menu not only consists of burgers and salads, they can order chicken, steaks, veggies, appetizers, any desserts that you can think of. I smile and think of how far this little hole in wall has come. Merlotte's is amazing. My friend deserves this.<p>

While standing in the center of Merlotte's I think back to my days as a barmaid. I cherished it here. It had been an enormous part of my life. Merlotte's had become who I was and that was sad. I don't know how that happened but it did. But just a few short months ago, I left it all behind. And I'm glad that I did. Everything about Merlotte's gave me a feeling of ease and calm. Not the people but just being a part of Bon Temps. This place gave me what the people did not. Merlotte's made me feel like I was part of Bon Temps. This place was my life basically. And Sam had become one of my best friends. He had always wanted more but he learned to be happy with what we had. His friendship means a lot to me. I don't know what I would do without it. When I could depend on no one else, I always had Sam. Wow; this place and Sam used to be my whole life.

"Mrs. Northman?"

"Yeah?" I asked. I was lost in my thoughts.

"You didn't hear me?" Warren asked. I shook my head no and apologized. "The people that you are to interview are this way. Follow me, please."

I have ten people to interview. Warren chose some big strong men and a tall, beautiful woman. I decided to interview her first. Once Mel and I are seated, Warren brought over the first candidate. Her name is Tia. She gave no last name; just Tia. "Good afternoon."

She takes our hands and shakes them firmly. "Good afternoon Mrs. Northman, ma'am."

She's not muscular like some of the women that you see when you get female bodyguards. But her body is fierce and her stomach looks like a washboard. Her arms are muscular but not too muscular. You can tell that she is very feminine but strong. She has on diamond studded earrings and make-up. She is dressed in jeans and a fitted top with high heeled shoes on to boot. Even without the heels, she looks as if she would be as tall as Eric. With the heels, she's taller than Eric. Her hair is wavy and the deepest black. She is wearing her hair loose and it's flowing down her muscular back. She is gorgeous; exotic. She looks as if she is a racial mix because of her beautiful skin tone.

"Would you like a drink or something to eat?" I asked her.

"No ma'am. If I start working for you and your husband today, I cannot have alcohol in my system. It interferes with my senses, my fists and feet, and my trigger finger. Here ma'am; this is for you." She hands me a manila envelope. "All of my credentials are available. Any and all references have been included. When it comes to hand to hand combat, I am the best that you will come across. I am proficient in judo, kung fu, and karate. I am proficient in the use of swords and guns. I have also begun training on the use of other different combatant blades."

"You are prepared," I said as I dropped my shields. "My first question is that do you know what we are?"

"I know that your husband is a vampire. From Warren's explanation, vampire politics are private. And believe me, I don't want to know anything. I just want to protect you and your family. I know that he is an important figure and that you are concerned with his safety while he is at rest. He said that I would have to guard your friends Pam and Bill. I know that you are his human wife and that you all need protection; human protection. You need people that are not supernatural. I am what you are looking for."

She's very straightforward. Mel and Warren go through their own batch of questions while I read her. She's a vicious lady. For the last fifteen years her profession has been killing and from the images that I get from her head, she is the best at it. She was a navy seal for thirteen of those fifteen years. She has a family but all of her children are grown. Her husband is a killer as well but he is shifter of some sort. He's a Were! She's hoping that she gets this job because the civilian lifestyle is not for her. She has been killing for most of her life and she does not want to stop. She was born for this. She's thinking that protection is her calling. Her thoughts also go to Warren.

She admires him. She looks up to him. He was her commanding officer before they became navy seals. She's his wife. She's married to Warren. Warren married a human? I looked at my Were guard and smiled. He nodded proudly.

Once the interview is over, I let her know that I like her and her credentials are great. "I cannot make any decisions without talking to my husband first. We both will meet with you. You will get a call from Warren by night's end to let you know when you will be needed. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes ma'am." Before she stood to leave she said to me, "Mrs. Northman, may I say one thing before I go?"

"Yes."

"I am not interested in becoming a vampire. I know that many people have an interest in that when they decide to work for them. That is not an interest of mine. I am proud of who and what I am; a _human_ assassin."

I caught a sense of eagerness from her. She was hoping that the comment that she just made would not keep her from getting this job. She wants this job. She wants to be with her husband. They have spent so many years apart and now he has a job working for vampires and she only sees him on the weekends. We spent the next few minutes talking over what will be expected of her and what we expect is that she does not change who she is. We want her as a human. I let her know that she would definitely be getting a call later on so that we can set up a meeting so that she can meet my husband in the near future.

She was very happy. "Thank you so much Mrs. Northman." She enthusiastically shook my hand and then turned to smile at Warren. He gave his wife a loving smile in return.

"And Tia, thank you for your honesty. Will you be available for employment within the next couple of days?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm always on call."

Once she's out of earshot, Warren begins to brag on his favorite possible co-worker. "She's the best of all of the potential guards that you will meet. There are two reasons; she very feminine and she's an excellent killer. Many have never suspected her and she was able to kill them all. Her femininity is her second greatest attribute and she uses it to her advantage."

"She's perfect. I can't wait to introduce her to Eric. I know that he'll agree to my choice. He loves strong women." Mel doesn't seem to care for Tia too much. So I ask her, "What do you think of her Mel?"

"She says that she's fierce enough but is she loyal?"

Warren took offense to this comment and as Tia's husband, he should. "She's very loyal. My queen would never have to worry about herself or her family with Tia."

"Warren!" I said silently yet firmly. He should not call me his queen in front of humans. He doesn't seem to hear me because he is focused on Mel. The slight to his wife's character has really melted his butter. I've never seen him so mad.

Mel snorts at Warren and gives him a snide remark. "Why are you riding her bandwagon? Are you fucking her?"

"As a matter of fact you bitch, I am. She's my wife. Speak ill of her again and I'll end you."

"Just you try it you shit. I could kill you before you moved from your seat you rotten shifter." Mel's appearance changes as she looks at Warren. Neither of them back down from the other. Pride is a killer.

"Enough," I say firmly but calmly to them both. The people in Merlotte's start to stare in our direction. "If neither of you can remain professional, Warren you can sit in the car and Mel you can wink your little ass back to the house. Do you get me? Good. Now sit down and chill out. Warren, will you bring the next person over here please?" There are whispers from the patrons and thoughts are being broadcasted loud and clear. Shields up, bar patrons out.

After interviewing our potential guards, out of the ten only six of them were deemed to be loyal enough for me to consider. They were vicious and deadly enough but they did not seem to want to take the job seriously. Two of them were hoping that my husband would turn them. One wanted to pitch business ideas to Eric because he needed the funding. Out of six that I have chosen, there is only one that is as deadly as and even more loyal than Tia. His name is Terry Bellefleur.

* * *

><p>I did not expect to see his file amongst the suggestions that Warren made. "Warren, did you put Terry Bellefleur's papers in here?"<p>

"He came to me. He said that he heard some men talking about a vampire that needed help guarding his wife. When he found out that it was you that needed the protection, he sought out any guard that was already employed by you. When he was told that I am one of your personal guards, he wanted me to give you his papers. He told me that he had been protecting you for years and that he had done a great job at it. He said that he and you are good friends and that you would want him on your team." Warren looked at me as if he was trying to find out the problem. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I just ... I just did not expect to see his name is all. Will you bring him over?" Warren nodded to me as he went to get Terry. How am I going to tell him no?

When Terry approached me, I sent Warren and Mel away to sit at another table. Warren was hesitant but stayed close by. "Hey Terry. How are you doing today?"

Terry was smiling hard and he was happy. "I'm doing well Sookie." I had never seen Terry look this good before.

Well, there's not point in beating around the bush. I have to find out what's going on. "Terry, are you sure that you want to do this? You said that you never wanted to kill again."

"I don't want to kill again but I would be an excellent trainer. Plus, I have to protect you. I promised to protect you." He leans forward with his elbows perched on the table and he takes my hands. "I've been watching your house. They mean you harm Sookie; all of them. They are no good. The pretty, shiny old one came to me. The one with the gold hair? He told me that you needed to come with him. He said that he could protect you. I didn't trust him. I didn't believe him either. He told me to do whatever I had to do to get you to come with him. You've always been good to me. I told him that I would but I wouldn't do that to you Sookie. He said that he would give me anything that I wanted if I would help him. I can't betray you. Others, you can't trust." He winked at me when he said that.

What the fuck Niall? There is absolutely no doubt in my mind about Niall's motives. What does he mean that there are others that I cannot trust. "When did you last see him Terry?"

"He comes to my trailer every night. He said that if I did not do as he has asked of me that he will make the nightmares return. One night, he made the nightmares real bad. But I'll risk the nightmares if I have to betray you Sookie. You've always been good to me. You've always treated me like a man. You've always shown me respect. And I thank you for that."

"Are you sure that you want this Terry? Are you really, really sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. I have the training. You can look in my head if you want to." Terry leans forward and puts his head in my face. He closes his eyes tightly waiting for me to go in.

"You are my friend Terry. I'd never go in your head. Your thoughts are you own." To be truthful, I have always been afraid to go in Terry's head. I had a tiny glimpse one time before and it scared the hell out of me. Since that one time, I've vowed never to do it again. I can understand his nightmares.

"I was in the special ops. I am an excellent sniper. If you want I can train your new people Sookie. You need me. I promised to take care of you and keep you safe. The big blond guy liked me. He would always sit with me and talk when the dreams would be too bad. He can tell you; I can do it Sookie. I can." Eric did that for Terry?

Terry is practically begging me to do this. Eric would find value in Terry but I'm concerned with his mental state. "I don't know Terry. I can't …"

"You give me purpose Sookie. I've always been 'Scary Terry' or 'Loony Toons'. The only people to ever need me are my dogs. I'm good at protecting you Sookie. I'm good at it."

"When you had to attack Sandra with the bat you almost lost it again Terry. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want that to happen to you on account of me." I hope that he understands.

Terry abruptly stands. "You're just like everyone else Sookie. You don't want to give me a chance just like everyone else here in Bon Temps." Tears streak his scarred but compassionate face. "All I've ever asked for is a chance. I was good at killing people until the enemy caught me! I was good!"

Warren came from out of nowhere and began calming Terry down. Everyone in Merlotte's was watching this. "I remember the stories that my brother told me about you. He said that you were an amazing killer. You trained my brother. I remember him talking about you all of the time. Do you remember Kenneth Washington?"

Terry closed his eyes tightly. He tried to think back but he couldn't remember Kenneth Washington. He looked at Warren and said, "But I was good."

"I know brother," said Warren. He pats Terry on his shoulder as he calms him. "I know."

He is so fragile. I can't let Niall hurt him anymore. "Terry you can come and stay with me for awhile ok? After I finish meeting with Sam, we'll take you to your house to get your dog and your other things. For awhile Terry, you can't go back home for anything or for any reason. The shiny man will probably return again. We'll protect each other. Tell no one where you'll be okay?"

"So you're hiring me?"

Reluctantly I said, yes. "Warren will help you with the training." Warren nodded at me. Terry smiled and his face was easy again. I keep thinking that Terry is alone. Portia and Andy don't really associate with him. He only has his dogs. There's no reason to make him stay. I can't leave him for Niall to threaten and abuse either. I'm really not trying to scare him or deter him in anyway; I'm only looking out for Terry. So I have to bring him home with me. "Do you understand what this means?"

"Yeah Sookie; it means that I will be free. I'll finally be free." That's the same thing that Quinn said to me. I shook Terry's hand and he snatched me up from my seat and gave me a big bear hug. "I get off in an hour. You will wait for me?"

"Yes Terry; we'll wait for you."

I watched as Terry and Warren walked to the bar. Eric's a good man. I can't believe that he did that for Terry. Just like I told him last night, he is a sweetie pie. Plus he'll be good for Terry. He can maybe calm him some more. He has always been fair to his employees. Pam has always sung his praises. He'll help me take care of Terry. Terry did a favor for him and we'll do a favor for Terry. We'll do this together.

Mel sat with me as I thought about Terry's new life; the differences that it will bring. "Mel, am I doing right by him?"

"Yes my queen. Did you see the look on his face when you said that you were taking him home with us? He is ecstatic. If you really want to know the truth, I don't think it has anything at all to do with fighting. He's lonely. Can you imagine spending all of your days and nights alone with no one to come home to? Can you imagine not having anyone to talk to? Can you imagine going home to an empty house; no friends at all? That has to be so sad. Can you imagine it?"

When I look towards the bar, Terry is looking at me with an enormous grin on his face. "Yeah, I can."

* * *

><p>When Warren came back to the table, we got the files of the six new security members to take home. When Terry's shift was over, he came to sit in the booth with us. While we talked of our new living arrangements, Sam walked into the bar with a big, burly man that was chewing on a toothpick (which I hate) and Jannalynne (the girl that hates me). When I got up to meet Sam, so did my companions.<p>

Sam noticed that Terry stood with us but did not comment. "Hey Sook," he said. He wanted to hug me but he did not because of his worst half no doubt. She didn't acknowledge me at all. She only stared. Bitch.

"Hey Sam; how are you?" I asked. I guess I'll be just as childish as she is. Mel stands by me and I can feel her energy. She stares Jannalynne down. When I sniffed the air, I could smell Mel's anger. When I looked at her, I could see her anger. My cousin had taken her defensive stance and she was ready to kill. She had a look that said that she would kill Jannalynne instantly and God help anyone that gets her way. I took her hand and I squeezed. When she looked at me, I shook my head no. She looked into Jannalynne's eyes and finally she calmed down; just a little.

"Very well Sookie," he said.

"And who is this with you?" I nodded towards the construction supervisor. His name is Michael Johns. He thinks that he can play me for an idiot because I'm a woman. '_She's pretty and all but I can work her over pretty well. She won't know what has hit her sexy ass. She is a hot piece of southern tail I tell ya what. I wonder if she is married. If she is, they must be loaded. She has that expensive suit on too. This bitch is loaded. We can take her for a lot of dough._' He nods at me and smiles at his own idiotic thoughts.

Mel decides to comment. By the smug look on his face, she can read what he is thinking. "He doesn't realize does he?"

"Not at all," says Warren. When I looked at them, they each have the most sinister smiles on their faces I've ever seen.

"Mike Johns, this is Mrs. Sookie Northman." He barely lifts his hat and chews on his toothpick. '_Nice tits_,' he thought.

Sam leads us all to his office. When Mel, Warren, and Terry get ready to come in with me, Sam says that there aren't enough chairs in his office for everyone. "Terry you can go wait in the bar," he said.

"No he won't," I said. "He is with me." Sam looks surprised. While were standing in the middle of the office, I look around. "Mr. Johns and I can sit here." I pointed to the seats in front of Sam's desk. "My friends can sit on the couch. There is enough room for each of them; well except for Jannalynne. She's in here because …" Sam looked at her but could not come up with a reason for her to be in the office. "Well since there is no reason for her to be here, _she_ can wait in the bar."

I looked at Jannalynne and waited for her to leave. Mel said, "I'll gladly walk her out."

With a snarl Jannalynne said, "I'd like to see you try."

Sam finally decides to speak up. "Jannalynne, can you wait in the bar for me? This won't take too long." She didn't say one word. She stomped from the office and slammed the door behind her.

"Is she mad?" I asked. Mel and Terry started to laugh. Warren kept looking at the door.

"My queen," he said as he stood, "I will wait outside with Jannalynne." He goes out of the office but doesn't close the door behind him. He senses that something is not right. Sam looks from me to Warren. He doesn't say a word. "I'll stand right here and watch her. I'll make sure that no one comes in here."

"Thank you Warren." Who would come in here? The bar crew, the construction workers?

I turn back to look at Mr. Johns. His eyes are big as plates. '_Queen; she's a queen? I can really rack up on the dough with her.'_

"So," I said. "Mr. Johns I hear that you are trying to cheat us. Are you purchasing cheap wood and charging us for the most expensive wood? Is it because I'm a woman?" I wiggle my finger at him. "You've been a bad boy." Sam almost bursts out laughing.

He almost chokes on his chewed up toothpick. "I don't know what Scary Terry told you but I've never cheated anyone."

"Please mind your manners. There's no need for name calling." Mr. Johns is about to pee his pants. "Why are you so jumpy Mr. Johns? You're jumpier than a virgin at prison rodeo." Sam finally busted out laughing."There's no need to be nervous if you've done nothing wrong."

"I ain't nervous. Ain't got no reason to be nervous lady. Scary Terry, he just crazy." He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "You know how crazies are."

I raised my top lips so that Mr. Johns could see my fangs slide down. Mel stands up and guards the door by Warren but she continues to face us. Terry stands behind me. "If you call him anything other than Terry again, you'll regret it." I look Mr. Johns in his eyes. I began to read him as he sat there. This time the poor man did piss his pants.

"But it's daytime. Vampers only come out at night."

"They used to but I'm a new type of vampire. I'm the scariest type of vampire there is. Do you want to know why?"

He nods.

"I'm not just in your nightmares anymore. I'm the boogeyman that comes out during the daylight." I look in Mr. Johns eyes and I work my glamour. "You've cheated me and my husband out of a lot of money so far. If I told him about that, he would kill you. So I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to give you a chance. You're going to give me every penny that you've stolen from us today. You will give the check to Mel, here today." Mel looks at Mr. Johns and he is terrified. "You're going to purchase all of the supplies for the rest of Sam's construction. You are going to do all of this work for free. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Northman," he said. And he says it with a smile. Sam watches me and he is astonished. He has never seen the new and improved Sookie Northman in action.

I stood in front of Mr. Johns and I gripped his chin in my hands and jerked his face towards mine. "If I ever hear of such actions from you again, you'll regret it. I promise." I squeezed his face harder. "You'll never see me coming." I stood up straight and ran my hands down the front of my suit. "Now, I'm not a vampire am I?"

"No ma'am. Where'd you hear such a thing like that?"

"Rumors. One more thing Mr. Johns, quit chewing on those freaking toothpicks. And if you ever think bad thoughts about any part of my anatomy again, I'll put my husband on you. He's a vampire. You had better do as you're told. You will learn to be an honest businessman after this won't you Mr. Johns? You don't want me coming back for you do you?"

"No ma'am."

When I reach over and touch his arm, I release him from my glamour. "I appreciate your hard work."

"I love working for you Mrs. Northman. You are fair. Oh, and here," he removes his checkbook from his wallet and writes a check for the money that he stole from us. "Every penny is there."

"It had better be." He stands and hands Mel the check. "If it's not, she'll be coming to pay you a visit."

"She won't have to come see me." He shakes my hand and then Sam's "I'll do the rest of the work for nothing Mr. Merlotte. I'll pay for everything that needs to be done. My crew will be here tomorrow to start working. We'll be finished by the end of next week." He looked at me for approval. I nodded. "I don't want to make anymore regretful decisions." He tips his hat to me before he leaves. Before he left, he reached up and took the toothpick from his mouth. "Bad habit," he said as he threw the toothpick in the trash when he left the office. Once he was gone, Mel came back into the office; Warren kept watching Jannalynne.

Everyone laughed; Terry laughed the hardest and the loudest. "I knew that you were different but in a good way. You're the best and most honest supe that I have ever met." When he said that, he looked at Sam. "I'm glad that I'm going to work for you. Everyone's not good like you are Sookie." Sam looked away.

"Thanks Terry." What has happened between these two? Terry used to love working for Sam.

Sam started to speak, "Thanks so much for all of the work that you've done here Sookie. I really do appreciate it. The people do love it. I hope that one day I'll be able to pay you back. Because of you, we've gotten more business. We even have karaoke night on Tuesdays. It's a big hit. You need to come here one night and try it out."

"It's because of me and Eric. That's alright Sam. You're my friend. I'm glad that I have been able to help you out. You've always been a good boss and friend to me. Maybe we will come to sing some karaoke; me and my guards. Eric and Pam won't do it but they would come to watch me have some fun." Sam looked sick. Sam started to walk back to the bar. I sat back down. "And since we have established that we are friends, I want to know why you have lied to me for so many years."

"What are you talking about Sook?" he asked with a nervous laugh and a smile.

"Your position in the supe world; you know, about you being the leader of the pure shifters? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam walked back to his desk. Jannalynne looked in the office. Warren kept her outside. "How did you find out?"

"How do supes find out anything that's going on in the supe world? Spies, the internet, and spies; that's how I found out about your secret life. Tell me why you've lied to me for so long."

Sam leaned forward as he began speaking to me. "Everything in the supernatural world Sookie is secret. You know that. You've been in the vamp community for years and now you're a monarch and you've married into it. Some things have to be kept quiet. I could not tell you. I could no risk losing my position."

"You'd think that I'd know about my _friends_ as well. You have always told me that I needed to get out of the supe world but you were deeper in it than I had ever been. _'The supe world's no place for you Sookie'. 'I don't want you to get too involved Sookie'. 'I have nothing to do with supe politics Sookie'_. And the entire time you were telling me this, you were lying right to my face. And you kept bad mouthing Eric. You were telling me how Eric was using me. He never used me. At least he had the balls to tell me that he needed my telepathy. Were you trying to get close to me to use me for your benefit; to ensure that you keep your position? I've known you for years Sam and you couldn't tell me? I've told you so much personal stuff about me and you couldn't do the same. Does Jannalynne know?"

He didn't answer any of my questions; therefore I have my answers. "I never wanted you to get involved Sookie."

"Bullshit Sam; you never wanted me to know. Bullshit. Why didn't you tell me about my cousin and Uncle's motives for moving in with me? You know; since you care for me so much. And don't give me that line of crap that you would get in trouble for telling me."

"It was for your own protection."

"How Sam?" I ask.

"You couldn't live with them and know what they were going to do to you. You needed to be rid of them. I could not tell you what they wanted and you were still living with them. It would have put you in danger. I just couldn't risk it Sookie. I could not risk your life. I love you. No matter what happens, you are my friend." Sam continues to talk. "I've seen what you went through with Bill and Eric; even Alcide. I could not sit back and let that happen because of me. I could not get you deeper in this supe shit! You had enough on your plate and if me keeping you out of my personal supe business was going to do it then dammit Sookie, I was going to do it! I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I only want what's best for you." Sam came around his desk and hugged me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too Sam," I said. I stood in my boss's office and I felt overwhelmed. I had to fight back the tears. I started thinking back to all of the times Sam had helped me. How he gave me time off to work for Eric and Bill. How he would drop everything and anything that he was doing to come and help me. He and even Jannalynne helped me to kill Sandra Pelt. If you can help murder someone then you are truly friends; excluding Jannalynne. Tears flowed from my eyes in floods. He had always been a friend to me and I had doubted him. How can I call him my friend when I doubt his motives?

After I got control of myself, I gripped Sam's shoulders in order to hug him. Suddenly images started to take over my mind. I saw strong feelings of hate for my husband. I saw the images of my husband being tortured. Silver chains, stakes. I could see Sam doing anything that he needed to do to get me away from Eric. I saw images of Sam talking to Niall in this very office. Sam was shaking Niall's hand.

'_I hate her being with that dead piece of shit,' Sam said to Niall. 'I'll make her see that she has made a mistake. She is in too deep and I will do anything that I can to get her out of it. You promise to keep her safe?'_

'_Yes and as I said before, I can secure your status in the shifter community if you can help me get my granddaughter back to her home. I hear that your competition for shifter leader is Quinn. I understand that she has set him free of his vampire obligations. He only has to speak of how well the vampires have treated him since she's been in position and he will win. There is much that vampires can do for the shifter community that you cannot. She will give him her support. She set him free didn't she?'_

_'Sookie would not stand against me with Quinn. Just because she set him free does not mean that she will take his side against me.'_

_'You're taking my side against her,' said Niall. Sam did not seem to realize what he had done until that very moment. He did not realize that he was betraying his one true friend. 'You need to get Sookie to me. I need her near the portal. If you can get her to me, I will handle the rest.'_

_He's gone to far. There is no going back. He did not want Niall as an enemy. _'_She is coming here for a meeting tomorrow. I will call you as soon as she arrives. You can get her to go with you to the farmhouse then. I will call you as soon as she arrives. She won't know that I've helped you.' _

'_She will never know unless you tell her. Remember, she must be alone.'_

_'You are sure that getting her to the portal will get rid of him completely? She will go back to being mostly human?'_

_'No. She will be full fae. And yes; she won't remember that he ever existed. Her fairy mate has been chosen. Her kinsmen are dying. We need her home.' Niall reaches across the desk to shake Sam's hand. 'Thank you Mr. Merlotte. You are Sookie's true friend. But remember; she must be alone.' Niall pops away. _

_Sam sits back in his seat. 'Am I? Am I her true friend?'  
><em>

My fangs ran down. I let go of Sam. I stood back and stared at him. "Oh Sam; how could you?" Warren stepped into the office and locked the door behind him. Jannalynne was banging on the door to come in.

He had a nervous grin on his face. "What?" he asks. At that very moment, he had a quick moment of realization. He realized that I read his devious actions. "You need your grandfather to help you with this. He told you why they wanted you. Your grandfather would help you Sookie. Your grandfather is the one that is looking out for your best interests. Your cousin and your uncle are out for themselves. Niall is looking out for you and your dying race. The vampires will only use you for their personal gain. Sookie I had no choice. I had to help him."

He's still lying. "Your choice was to either betray me or keep your leadership position in the shifter community. Those were your choices." I began to cry. "Oh, Sam," I said as I back away from him. "That's why you did not want them in the office. Niall could have popped in and out with me as soon as the meeting was over. That's why you wanted Jannalynne to stay. Warren could sense that something was wrong. That is why he watched her; so that she would not get to call Niall for you." At that moment, my friends stood between me and Sam.

Sam looked defeated. "Please forgive me Sookie."

I gently move Mel to the side. I look Sam in his eyes. "I know that I should kill you. I should kill you for your betrayal." I begin sobbing tears of pain for a lost friend. "But I can't. I just can't." I hug my friend one last time. He cried on my shoulder. I push Sam back away from me and look into his eyes. I touch his face. "You've never heard of Sookie Stackhouse or Sookie Northman. You've never met me. You've never heard of me or _anyone_ in my family. When I leave your office, every memory of me and you will be gone from your mind. Good-bye Sam Merlotte." Sam fell back into his chair and looked at me. I turned to leave office without looking back.

When we open the door, Jannalynne fell into the room. She runs to Sam. "What the fuck did you do to him?" She looks me in my eyes and I have her.

"You don't hate me because you don't know me. You've never met before in your life. You've never heard the name Sookie Stackhouse or Sookie Northman." My friends and I leave the room.

When we walk out of the office, I lean against the wall and cry … and cry … and cry. Mel put her arms around me. She hugged me and asked if was going to me alright. "Yeah," I say. "Please just give me a minute." To be sure that my glamour worked I go back into Sam's office. Jannalynne is sitting on his lap and Sam is smiling.

"May I help you?" he asks.

My heart breaks. "No," I said with a shaky voice. "I'm looking for the restroom?"

"Down the hall to your right," Sam said. It worked. The tears steadily fell from my eyes. Sam said to me, "Are you ok young lady?"

"Yeah; I just lost one of my best friends today."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he said.

"Me too. Thank you." I nodded to them both and closed the door behind me.

Mel took my hand and she walked with me. Terry and Warren walked in front of us. Everyone in Merlotte's was looking at me and whispering. I was about to put my head down but Mel stopped me. "No you don't. You're a queen. You keep your head up and stay strong." And I do. It's a hard to do but I do it.

My former work buddy Holly came to me and congratulated me on my marriage. "Maxine said that you married that good-looking tall, blond, and handsome vampire from Shreveport. That's how she described him. Deep down, Maxine is closet pervert." She started to laugh but stopped when I did not.

"Thank you and yes I did. I've always known that about Maxine." I wink at Holly and give her a weak smile. I try to give her strong smile but I fail. Tears begin to fall from my eyes in a steady stream.

Holly put her tray down on the closest table and she held my wrist. "Are you okay?" Holly handed me a napkin so that I could wipe my eyes.

"Oh, yeah; I'm fine," I said as I wiped my eyes. "Will you please tell Maxine that the DGD gala has to be postponed for awhile? Bill is going to call her and to let her know of when the better time would be. We have urgent matters to attend to but as soon as things calm down, we can all party until dawn."

"I'll tell her but you don't fool me one bit Sookie Stackhouse."

"I have to go. Don't forget our wedding invitations." When I say that, Sam appeared behind the bar. I looked at him and he looked at me. He smiled and nodded. I began to cry. Holly followed my eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing; I have to go." I and my friends proceeded to leave the bar as Holly went to find out what happened.

Holly went right Sam. She pointed at me and said loudly to him, "Sam Merlotte, what did you do to Sookie?"

"Sookie; who's Sookie?"

With that, I leave Merlotte's for the last time.

* * *

><p>We made it home by 4:30. It was quiet ride home. My every thought was of Sam Merlotte and his betrayal. I did not feel like running my other errands. I don't feel like going out tonight. I just wanted to go home. I just needed to be at home. I needed to be around people that love me. I needed to be around people that <em>truly<em> love me. After Gran died, I never got that in Bon Temps; even though I thought that I had it with Sam. I just wanted to go home. Eric and Pam would be rising pretty soon. Before I went upstairs, I asked Warren if he would help Eric with the guards. "I'm just not up to it tonight. Will you please let Eric know that I definitely want him to seriously think about hiring your wife?" Warren nodded that he would do that for me. "I just want to be alone for awhile."

He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Yes ma'am; I will do that. You know, it will get better and easier. It's harder on you because you are still human in a way. It will get better. I know that doesn't make you feel better knowing that over time you'll get used to being betrayed. No one should get used to being betrayed. And for that I am sorry." He patted my shoulder as he went to get Terry settled in the last extra room that we have.

As I was going upstairs Mel asked if I needed any company. I shook my head no and went into the room that Eric has always called mine. I closed and locked the door. I laid in the bed and looked at the ceiling. I thought about how my life has changed in these few short months. I thought about the friends that I have lost and the loves that I have gained. I thought about the many vampires that are in my territories and are now my responsibility. I thought about the cluviel dor. I looked at my purse and the cluviel dor was calling to me. It was calling my name over and over again.

When I retrieved the powerful trinket, it glowed so brightly in my hand. It is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. It glowed each time I stroked it. This was meant for me. I get the feeling that this wish box has always been meant for me. As I caressed my wish box, it made me think about some things. Can I get all of my greatest wishes with one wish? If my greatest wish would be for all of my wishes to come true would I get them? Children, freedom for my family and friends, freedom from my fairy kin? Can I wish my fairy kin into the Realm forever and make it so that they are never able to return? Can I wish for us to have a safe existence; my true family and friends? Can I wish for the children that I so long to have with Eric? Am I allowed to do that? Since my greatest wish is for all of my wishes to come true, will it happen? Should I try it?

I have nothing to lose and everything to gain.


	17. Chapter 17

**As Your Maker …**

**Pam's PoV**

**All main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it to no end. If you have any ideas, I am not above listening to them and I love it when you all critique the story. I appreciate the private messages as well when there are observations that I my have missed in one of the books. I wanted to thank you all for taking the time to read and review. **

* * *

><p>As soon as Eric and I rise, we make it a point to go to Sookie but Mel has stopped us. "Before you go to her, you should know that you will find her to be somewhat different. When you go to her be delicate with her." She looked right at Eric when she said that. She must know my maker better than I thought. "She has had a dreadful day and she has been wounded to her very core. The shifter that she believed to be her friend has betrayed her in the most horrible way. She's extremely fragile. Things will come to pass that she can't control because she hasn't learned how. Go to her; I will be waiting because I will be needed." With the wink of her beautiful green eye, Mel is gone.<p>

We followed the bond and found Sookie in the room that Eric designated as her own. When we tried to enter, we found that we could not. She had locked herself in. That wasn't the really surprising part. It was the smell that was flowing from her room. The hallway smelled of everything sweet. _Everything_ that smells sweet and intoxicating was coming from that room. I remember when I was a young girl I used to love maple and chocolate caramels. That's the scent that is emanating from the room! The scent was so sweet and delicious that when I inhaled, my fangs ran down. It smells like my childhood. I close my eyes and I can see Cook standing at the stove stirring the caramels with exact precision; maple and chocolate blended together perfectly with her caramels. They were the most mouth watering treats. I can almost taste them. When I look at Eric, he has no expression at all on his face. Eric has no reaction to it all. "Eric, do you smell it?"

"I only smell Sookie. My wife is hurting." That is his only concern. That has always been his only concern; Sookie. Since the first night of their meeting, she has been his only concern. I should expect no less; she is his wife. While I think about the two of them, there is suddenly a bright yellow glow that can be seen illuminating from the room. We look at each other and then back at the light. Eric begins to bang on the door; yelling for her to let him in. "What is wrong with you lover? What is going on in there? Let me in!"

"Please just give me a few minutes alone. I only need a few more minutes alone." She even sounded different. This is not like her at all. Since she has been made vampire she has always wanted to be with us. Now she wants to keep us away? I look at Eric. He looks at me. Something is not right with this. Eric can sense it. I could see and feel things from him that I've never felt before; terror, sadness, desperation.

"Open this door now Sookie!" Eric yelled. "This will be the last time that I ask you. I am trying to be a sensible husband but you are making it very difficult." I can feel his rage barreling through the bond and it is strong; stronger than I've ever known it to be. Sookie has to feel it as well. She has never felt anger from his at this magnitude before. She has to be very uncomfortable. Eric has not been like this since the bond has been reformed. He used to get anxious when it came to her well-being before but it's worse; a lot worse. With that last knock, his fist went through the the top of the door. This is not going to end prettily.

I touched my maker's arm. "Please," I said. Softly I knock and ask Sookie to let us in. "Sookie if there is something wrong you have to let us know. I'm only asking now. I don't want to force you but I will. Will you let us in?"

"No. Please; I need to be alone." I hear it now. She sounds anxious and afraid. I can hear her running around in the room. What is she doing in there? "I just need a little privacy."

She is beginning to piss me off. "As your maker, I command you to open this door now," I said to my child.

With that command, I could hear Sookie scrambling around the room a little more. After much maneuvering, she has finally decided to let us in. When she opened the door, the smell of maple and chocolate caramels is intense. But it is Sookie that is astounding to me. She is absolutely gorgeous. Her skin is lustrous. Her hair is blonder than it was last night. It even looks as if it has grown. Her eyes are the bluest of blues. What went on this room while we were at rest? I went to my child and touched her face. When I did, magic flowed through me. With that one touch, warmth traveled through me. I could feel it trailing over my skin; inside and out. I hadn't felt it in centuries but you never forget how it feels. It feels like the sun.

"What has happened to you?" When I look deeper into her eyes I can see that they are filled with sadness and grief. It has flooded the bond. When I looked behind her, the bed is strewn with wadded tissues and a beautiful green box that I've never seen before. It is the most beautiful box that I've ever seen. It is glowing. I want to touch it. I have to force myself not to touch it. Reluctantly, I put my focus back on Sookie. She only stares at me. Her eyes are filled with pain. Fuck that box. Again I ask, "My child, what has happened to you?"

Tears fall from her eyes and they too smell like everything sweet. I look at Eric to see if he has noticed. He doesn't seem to notice any of the differences in her appearance or her smell. The only thing that he does is lift her into his arms and carry her to the bed. Once they are seated she leans into his chest and cries. He begins to speak. "My lover, I cannot endure this pain that I feel from you." Eric rocked her back and forth as she cried. I have never seen my maker so vulnerable. If any other vampire saw this, it would be ammunition. For me, it is a chance to believe that love is out there for us all.

She looks up at him with tears falling from her crystal blues. "Sam," is the only word she speaks. Eric's grip on her tightens. He has always hated the shifter. I think that he was always afraid that Sam was his only competition for Sookie's affections. Sam could always give her the one thing that she has always wanted; the one thing that my maker cannot; children. "He was going to give me to Niall if I had gone to the bar alone today. He would do anything to keep me from you." She looks up at her husband with sad eyes. She proceeded to tell us about how Niall has threatened Terry and how Terry had turned him down. "Terry told me that he would never betray me. He even told Niall as much. I never really considered Terry a friend until today. I guess he was the only friend that I've ever had in Bon Temps. Niall is determined to get me into the Realm. He is determined to do whatever he has to.

"He knew that Sam hated you and that Sam has always wanted me as his own. Since he can't have me, he has decided to work with Niall to get me into the Realm; to keep me away from you. The images in Sam's head were terrible. I _watched_ as he betrayed me." She told us of the images she saw and the conversation that she heard going on in Sam's head. "It was almost as if I was there. The worst part," she said as she looked from me to Eric, "is that he did it to secure his position as leader of the shifters. He kept telling me that it was for my own good. How could I be so stupid? I have never felt so stupid. I thought that he was my friend. I've always considered him to be my friend."

Eric's face was stonier and bitterer than before. He looked straight ahead and fury was in his eyes. As he caressed her back, I could see the wheels turning in his head. "Worthless; that one word describes Sam Merlotte. I have never liked him. I have never trusted the two natured; fucking shifter. I hope that you were careful. Did anyone see you kill him?"

Sookie abruptly sat up and looked at Eric. "Kill him? I did not kill him. Why would I kill him? He was my friend. How do you kill a friend? I can't just forget all that we had been to each other. He may have forgotten but not me."

When she said that, I stood beside Eric. Not only to show unity but for her to see that she was wrong. She needed to see that he does not deserve to live. He does not deserve her mercy or her loyalty; no matter what he has done for her in the past. He has betrayed her in the worst way. She should not let this slight go unpunished. "He was not your friend. Friends do not betray you in the manner in which he betrayed you. Why are you so determined to hold onto the past when the past as clearly let you go?"

When I make that observation she has a look of hurt in her sad blue eyes and on her face. "You two just don't get it. You can't just kill your friends. Sam has not always been like this. He was always really good and decent to me. He had always treated me like a friend. Sam would do anything for me."

Eric's anger has again taken over. Sookie can feel it tenfold this time. She grimaces from the intensity of it. She closes her eyes tightly. Fortunately, Eric notices the pained look on Sookie's face. He tries to reel in his anger before he speaks. Slowly, his anger begins to dissipate. After he begins to calm down, at last he is able to speak. "Why do you insist on defending him? Did he defend you to your scheming and disloyal grandfather? Did he defend your friendship? Did he tell your grandfather that your happiness is significant to him; a friendship that you seem to hold onto so dearly? Did he tell your grandfather that your friendship was much more significant than his position in the shifter community? No! He did none of that for _you_! The only one to protect you was Terry. That shit hole town has always treated you terribly! And you have the audacity to defend that shifter?"

She is crying even harder than she was at first. Eric has never been one to skirt around the issues and being married to Sookie is not going to make him change. He feels that telling her this way will make it easier for her to accept what has to be done to Sam. He is telling her this for her own good but he is going about it the wrong way. He has only made things worse. He turns Sookie to face him and he grips her by her shoulders, "You are my wife! You are my queen! Any plan to hurt you or take you from me will not go unnoticed! Not this night my lover. The shifter will pay for his disloyalty!" I can tell that my maker means every word that he has spoken.

Eric was on his way out of the room when Sookie screamed, "No!" When she did, the door slammed before Eric could leave; a hot wind filled the windowless room. Her fairy magic is starting to come to the surface. When Eric turned to look at her was not surprised in the least; at least if he was, he did not show it. "Eric, please don't do it. He really believes that he is saving me. He believes that he and Niall have my best interests at heart. I've handled it. I have glamored every memory of me from his mind. He remembers none of my family. He nor Jannalynne; neither of them remember. I made sure of it before I left. Don't kill him Eric; I beg you." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Eric's face never softened; it was as hard as stone. When it comes to Sookie, Eric does not hide his true intentions are. Her pleas feel on deaf ears. She walked to him but he did not budge. He did not soften. He never told her that Sam would survive the night. I watch her look up at her husband and she is proud of what she has done; or what she believes that she has done.

She doesn't know. Why should she; we've never had any reason to tell her. "But Sookie you can't ..."

"Quiet," Eric said to me. My master has a plan. He looked at me with fury and rage on his handsome yet deadly face. I did as my master ordered. Everything that Eric said was right but ...

my child's anguished and tormented face fills me with sorrow. "Eric, my master, will you allow me this time alone with my child?"

"She is my wife," he said in a tone that tells me that he is angry with me for even speaking out of turn. He has no reason to be upset. Sookie is just as much mine as she is his; if not more.

"She is my child and as her maker I have the right to be alone with her." He towers over me and glowers at me. Sookie looks at us both. "Master, when I turned her I swore to you that I would do nothing to keep you two apart. I would never keep her from you. I need for you to leave this room so that I can speak with my child alone. Obviously, your way is not working." I point to Sookie's tear stained face. "You are not handling it as delicately as you should. We could go elsewhere to discuss this if it would be easier." I meant this as it sounded but my master being the vampire king that he is, only heard the words 'go elsewhere'.

"Are you threatening to take her away from me?" He is engulfed in anger. I knew at that very moment that he could have killed me but he won't. He knows that I am right. His glittering blues met mine and he gave me the coldest stare.

In a much gentler tone, I told him that I would not take her from him. "We could go for a drive or anywhere other than here if you're going to be an unrelenting jerk. You cannot expect her to open up to anything that you have to say if you are going to be uncaring to what she is going through. She needs me Eric. She needs for me to be a better maker than I have been. You did whatever you needed to do for me; let me do the same for her." I am pleased to have read Dear Abby as religiously as I have. She has helped me through some tough times.

"Eric what are you going to …" I hold my hand up to stop the next words that are about to flow from her mouth. Eric never attempted to answer her. My maker's mind appears to be made up.

Eric only looked at me. Finally he has decided to come to the decision that I was right. Before he left, he kissed the top of Sookie's head. "I love you. I never meant to be an _unrelenting jerk_." He looked at me when he said that. "I will be downstairs if you need me." He turned to me and said, "Pam."

'Master," I said. With that he is gone. He sends me a rush of pride through the bond.

I sit on the bed with Sookie and enjoy a moment of downtime. I take her hand into mine and I enjoy the silence. I need this time to think of how to handle this situation. This is new to me. She is my first child. I am just like a new mother with a very precocious and stubborn child. When I look at her I become conscious of what she _isn't_. She is not a supernatural being; vampire or fae. She's not human. She's a … she's a … I don't know what she is. I do know that there is nothing or no one on this earth like her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me.

"I'm thinking about that whore Arlene. I'm thinking of how I never liked her. She was never a true friend to anyone; especially to you. She used you and you were just as pleased then as you were now to be able to call someone your friend. None of them were ever worthy of you or your time. You have called anyone your friend just to say that you had a friend regardless of how they treated you. Do you remember calling me and telling me that Sam called you stupid because you married Eric? Do you recall how he degraded you when you told him that you did not look to see what was in the velvet pouch? Do you remember how you said that he told you that you don't think before you act? He said that you don't use your brains as you should. Do you remember that?"

"Yes," she said in a whisper.

"You said that he loves you and that he only has your best interests at heart. Did you ever try to read his mind without him knowing?"

"Yes."

"What did you find?"

"Static. He told me that i could read his mind whenever I wanted to but when I would try, it was like he would know and he could keep me out."

"Sam never respected you. No friend says such cruel things to a _friend_. He didn't think that you were stupid or brainless when he needed for you to run that bar for him. They were all useless. Why did you let those so called friends control you? No friend calls you stupid because of who you love. They stand by you and your choices whether they agree with them or not. That's what friends do. They are a shoulder to cry on and an ear when you need someone to listen to your gripes and groans. They give you their opinions only if you should ask for them. They only interfere if the decision will cause harm to you or to others. They are loyal. That's what Dear Abby advises everyone to do when it comes to be a friend. Everyone needs to read 'Dear Abby'. She has always said to treat your friends are you would want them to treat you. Did you call him stupid when he started dating that crazy ass Were Jannalynne? Did you ever tell him that Jannalynne was the worst choice that he has ever made?"

"No."

"You didn't because you are a true friend. You let him live his life the way that he wants to. You have always made excuses for their despicable behavior over and over again. When she insulted you because of your gift that alone should have been cause for her to die. I've never understood why humans were afraid of someone with such an amazing gift. Idiots. Back to our dear Arlene; when she used you when it was more convenient for her; you were no more than a maid, a free babysitter, and someone who could fill in for her at work when she found a new man to fuck and move into her home. When Arlene was going to kill you with those FoTs members, you finally got to see her for what she really is. Hateful, selfish, uncaring, and useless. I hate that it happened that way but you found out about what she really is."

Silently my child cried. "You are the most honest person I've ever met and it irritates me sometimes. Do you always have to tell the truth? Can't you just lie a little bit to make me feel better?" With her point finger and thumb, she shows me the little bit that she requires.

"Yes I do and no I cannot. That is why I am your friend." I let her cry. I could finally feel her resolve flowing through me. After she has sniffled the required amount of times, I continued. "You took mercy on Sam where a true vampire would have killed him instantly for his betrayal. The friendship and the good deeds would have been long forgotten. Sam Merlotte would be dead."

She says nothing. She only looks at her hands. "I'm not a very good vampire am I?"

"On the contrary; you're an excellent vampire. You're an original. That seems to be my dilemma. I don't know how to be your maker. If Sam had done to me what he has done to you, there would have been no glamor; only death. I believe that you have made the right decision because it suits you. Never doubt your abilities as a vampire; you are excellent and unique. You can feel as we can't. You use logic and compassion when it comes to any and all decisions that you make."

"What about fairies? They wouldn't have let him get away with the betrayal; especially not Niall. I don't know how I'm supposed to act or who I'm supposed to be."

"Just be who you are. You're going to be an amazing fairy. Your fae side is starting show." I touched her hair, skin, and I think of the warmth that she gave to me. "Once you have learned your magic, you will be a force to be reckoned with.

"Your human compassion is why Sam is still alive. I'm not sure because I haven't had one in centuries but I think that this is why he lives; because of your soul. You are filled with love and you're willing to share it. I agree with the Ancient Pythoness; you and Eric are meant to do great things. You love a vampire knowing what you are. You willingly gave him your blood without fear. He loves you without a bond. That is unheard of for a vampire. A vampire has to control what they consider to be their own. That is not the basis of your relationship with Eric. That is why I believe that you were sent to us for a reason. Maybe you will show us how to live in peace. You will teach us compassion. You and Eric are fated to change the supernatural world. There is so much more to you than I know. There is so much more to you than _you_ know. I can't teach you the things that you will need; how to use your fairy magic or how to be human. I am neither.

"You are not a true vampire because you are not like the rest of us. My people are known as being _eternal former_ human beings with unnatural abilities. We make less energy than others do and need more of that energy in order to exist. We have to feed from humans to keep walking this earth. You don't have to get your energy from others. Your enemies _cause_ your bloodlust. There is no special bloodline or beginning to where true vampires come from. Most of us are ill-tempered and ill-mannered. We are taught to see things from a vampire's view. Our motivations and goals are possessions, areas, and control. We love and long to be in _control_ of anything and anyone that we claim as our own; eternally. Take Appius for example; even from the grave he was trying to control Eric's life. But you Sookie, I cannot say that about you. You have a bloodline and you know who are and where you come from. Your motivations and goals are love, life and friendships. You want happiness for any and all of the beings that you encounter; supes _and_ humans."

While I am speaking to her, she reaches beside her and holds the little green trinket in her hands. She stroked it over and over again. The more she strokes it, the brighter she becomes. She is almost glowing. "What are you saying to me Pam? Are you throwing me away too? You are the best maker that I have. Well, you are the only maker that I have but still … You taught me to feed, to glamour, you taught me to run without running head first into the trees. I need you to teach me so much more." I can feel her anxiety as it feels the bond. I don't smell maple and chocolate caramels anymore. I smell anger and fear. My poor, dear child.

I caress her hair and do my best to soothe her. "I would never abandon you Sookie. I only have one thing left to teach you and that is to fight and I will gladly teach you to fight. But there are so many changes that you've gone through. There are changes that you will continue to go through that I cannot help you with. A good maker has to make the right decisions for her child. I don't know what to do when you get angry enough to slam a door without touching it. When you can fill a windowless room with hot air, what am I supposed to say or do? What if you get angry enough to cause damage that I cannot fix? In this one day alone you have changed." I look at her hand and I see that she is still holding that trinket. I know that has something to do with her changes. "Sookie, I am not a good maker for you."

She stiffens and the fairy scent in the room gets stronger. She's just going to have to toughen up and listen. Her stubborn attitude will get us nowhere. "There is so much more to you than you or I know and as your maker I can't help you. I will protect you to the best of my abilities. I will teach you to be a great fighter but after that, there is nothing more that I can do for you. I can do nothing to enhance your vampiric ways. I have never been a fae and I haven't been a human in over 150 years. I can't teach you the magic of the fae. I can't even teach you the compassion of the humans. I cannot seem to let go of the fact that Sam Merlotte still lives after his treachery. Eric was right; he should die. My point is Sookie is that I am useless to you as a maker. Therefore, as your maker, I release you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Lessons Learned**

**Sookie's PoV**

**All Main Characters Belong to Charlaine Harris**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter will include references from the short story book. From one story called 'Fairy Dust' there was no follow-up to Sookie being suspicious of Claude <strong>_**and**_** Claudine. I also used references from the story 'One Word Answers'. **

**I am following the references that I think should have been followed up on but completely ignored. I have to say that I am a SVM fanatic. I have read each book at least three times and some things we have not gotten answers to. Well, I'm going to make up my own reasons and conclusions. I really hope that you all enjoy.**

**Thank you so much for the great reviews. I appreciate the favorite stories and favorite author alerts from you all. I can't say thank you enough. You all have been absolutely great and I really appreciate your time.**** I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Pam released me, Mel popped into the room. Pam kept her eyes on me. Once Mel is seated beside me, I ask Pam, "What does it mean that you're releasing me? Does that mean that you have no control over me?" I don't want her to control me, I just want her to stay with me. I want to be able to keep her in my life. I don't want to lose another person that I love.<p>

"Yes and no; you will still have to come to me if I call you. You will not be able to ignore my call because you're still a baby vampire. Even if you get pissed off at me, you will be compelled to come to me. Basically what it means is that you are free to live your life as you like. We're special and different. Our bond is a different type of bond and it's not all about the blood. We were bonded long before you were made my child. We are bonded by our friendship. If I need your help you will come to me and vice versa. It has never been my goal to control you. My only goal has been to keep you safe. From what I have seen you do in this room tonight, you are more than capable of protecting yourself once you learn to use your powers. Since they are still new to you, I will want to keep you near."

I grasped Pam's hand. I could still feel my warmth flowing through Pam with that one touch. "I thought that you were throwing me away just like everyone else." Before I knew it I was hugging her. "I thought that you were leaving me. Are we going to be like Bill and Lorena?"

When I said that to Pam, sat back and looked at me thoughtfully before she spoke. "Oh my telepathic ass-kicking friend, I'm not going anywhere and we are not going to be anything like Bill and Lorena. They were obsessed with each other because of their constant blood sharing. They shared blood for over eighty years. I need you just as much as you need me but we are not at the level that they were on."

At the end of Pam's and my conversation, Mel decided that it was her turn to speak. "Are you two done? Good." Have I ever mentioned that Mel can be really rude bitch? Well if I haven't, she is. "When I asked you earlier today if you were ready to learn your magic I knew that it was time for your lessons. There is so much about our way that you need to learn. I'm here to teach you." Mel turned and looked at Pam. "You can stay if you'd like since you are her maker. You need to see the talents of your child."

"I'd love to," Pam replied.

Mel looked at me and began talking. "First you need to understand where you come from. You are the last female Brigant. You are a direct descendent of the royal family. As you know, you are of the Sky Fae. In the clan that you hail from, your king or prince is Niall, your great-grandfather. In the Sky Realm there are several clans but because Niall is the most powerful of the regions, he is the one that they all must follow. That worked in his favor after Brendan was killed in the Fae War." She looked at me as if she was sorry that she brought it up. That's not what is important.

I noticed what she said. I am the last female Brigant. That is why Niall is determined to get me into Faery. They are dying out and I am needed so that I can help populate our kinsmen. I am the only one that can keep the Brigant bloodline going.

As if she could read my thoughts, Mel said, "If you were born and raised in Faery and you were needed to populate your land, your prince could force you to come home." I could only sigh. Mel continued to tell me of my heritage. "Because you are of the Sky Fae, you belong to the Day Dominion. Now that you are part vampire, you are also part of the Night Dominion. You have the powers of the sun and the moon on your side. Your night powers include darkness, stronger mind shielding, and silence." Mel gave me one of the eeriest smiles that I have ever seen. "Do you know the old adage 'Silence is deadly'? That's you. Your darkness takes over when you are angry. Your anger is your strongest power and it makes you dangerous. That's why it is so important that you learn to control your anger."

I never speak. I can only look at Mel. I am filled with confusion, excitement, fear, and determination all at once.

"You are the type of fae that's called a changeling but you're a different type changling. Gwyn and I are inanimae. We are of the nature spirits because we are more pixie than anything. Because we were never given the right to learn the way of the fae, we stayed within our pixie bloodline. Fortunately, we had a dear friend to teach of our fae heritage. Desmond has always been our guide. You need to understand what you are in order to understand why you can do what you can do. You, on the other hand are what we call a changeling. You were raised by humans and you were a fae child. Not a full fae child but fae just the same. If you had been raised in Faery, you would not have any of your human qualities. Your human qualities are stronger than your fae or vampire qualities. You were raised by a human with high moral values, well, outside of the adultery; your Gran raised you with the high moral values of honor, faithfulness, and loyalty. Haven't you always been a believer in God?"

"Yes," I said. "Gran raised us in the church."

"Your God in your true savior; He is your salvation. You are a Christian and your Christian values keep you who you are." I wonder how God feels about me being in love with a dead guy. Love is love right?

"God and Gran are the reasons I am the way that I am," I say out loud. That revelation has filled me with pride. "They're the reason that I am open to the differences of others. Gran raised me to believe that we are all the same. My beliefs in God helped instill those beliefs."

"Yes. Your soul makes you who you are. Now on to your telepathy; it gives you more control over your powers and how you use them. For example, you have a power called mesmer. That power allows you to change what you look like, how you smell, anything. You can control it by using your mind, your telepathy. It makes your powers much stronger." Mel looked at Pam and asked her, "Did you notice her appearance and her scent when you found her tonight?"

"Yes. Her hair, skin, eyes, and especially her scent; they were all different."

"The scent was her mesmer at work. To mask her fae scent she can make herself smell like anything other than fae. When you caught her scent what did you smell?"

"I smelled the chocolate and maple caramels from my childhood and Eric only smelled Sookie."

"She can make you smell what you remember or love the most. Tomorrow her scent may be your favorite flower or your favorite perfume. Eric smells what he loves the most; Sookie. That's what we call mesmer; it's basically an illusion that will keep her forever safe from other vampires. They will never smell her fae scent. If her blood spills she will be in danger. She can't mask the scent of her blood."

"I'll just have to be careful right?" I nod at both Pam and Mel. They don't respond. I guess with my track record, what is there to say?

With a roll of her eyes, Mel keeps speaking. "Her appearance is changing because tonight things changed for her and within her. She is coming into her own. She looks different to us because we know what she is. Humans will see that her appearance has changed but they won't see her as we do. We will see her for what she really is." In the blink of an eye, Mel's demeanor has changed. "Please remember that your powers are a direct link to your emotions. You need to keep your emotions in check or you can destroy us all."

I thought of the wind and the slammed door. "Why did this happen to me all of a sudden?"

Mel nodded towards my hand. "Your little fae box brought it all to the forefront. The more you hold it, the stronger you become. It's from the Realm. It's meant to keep you closer to what you really are."

I begin to think about the need that I have to hold this box. I never understood that reason. I always believed that it was because it was a gift from Gran. Then I realize that I should've been more careful. I should've hidden it before they came into the room. I tried to hide the box but I wasn't quick enough.

"There is no need to hide it from me. I have everything that I could ever wish for. I don't want to go back to Fae. I have no interest in that box. Everything that I want is in this realm not the other."

"I'm sorry but Desmond told me not to tell anyone about it."

"It's okay. I am here only for you."

"What else can I do? What other powers do I have?" I am so excited. I am ready to learn all that I can about who I am and what I can do.

"You have the power of tongue."

I smiled proudly and said seriously, "Eric has always told me that I can work miracles with my tongue." Pam and Mel laughed at me.

"No honey, with this gift, you can speak any language at will. With you and Eric being the queen and king of so many territories and the many enemies that you have, you will need it. You never let anyone know that you have this gift. When you are with your husband or your maker and other vampires are present, speak his language only. You don't even have to think about it."

Well as usual, I am did I think that it was something sexual?

"This gift allows you to communicate with anyone in any land at any time. Choose any language and you can speak it."

"Ní bheadh mo rí agus mé ag deceived ag duine ar bith," I said. I just spoke Irish. How did know what language I spoke? Oh my goodness. _My king and I would not be deceived by anyone._

"You have just spoken the true language of the fae." Before I knew it, I was rattling off Spanish, Japanese, Dutch, and Finnish. I looked from Pam to Mel and paced back and forth in my room. "I can speak my husband's language without thinking. That's how I knew what he said to me." I hadn't even been turned then so how did I do it?

"Yeah, it just comes naturally to you because of who you are. You could do it all along; you just never gave yourself the chance to." Mel said with a smile.

"What else can I do?"

"You have the power of strength. That's basically linked to your soul and to who you are," Mel said to me.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't kill Sam or Jannalynne when you had the chance. You could have killed them both but your strength of loyalty and compassion kept you from doing so. You could have killed Jannalynne with no compunction but you did not because of your loyalty and love for Sam. There are other instances when you have used your strength of loyalty. Do you remember being naked in Bill's coffin when you were being chased? Do you remember coming home to find Alcide naked in your bed the night that the bond was broken?"

Pam looked at me with a look of amusement on her face. Before she could say one word, I cut her off. "Eric knows. I told him. So there you troublemaker." I turned back to Mel and asked her how she knew.

"Desmond has always been watching you. We all have. You are our responsibility. That is why we have to be on alert at all times. You'll see. In the coming months, you must do whatever you must do to hold onto your loyalty and compassion. These strengths make you who you are. You don't want to lose them."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Sadly, I can't tell you. You'll have to make a choice." Before I could get anything else out of her, Mel kept right on talking. "With this gift you have the ability to see people for what they really are. If you give yourself that option, no one that you allow to come into your life can betray you. I'm not trying to be insulting here but you could have saved yourself a lot of heartache and pain if you had seen Sam, Claude, Dermot, Niall and Claudine for what they really are. You could have gotten rid of them long ago."

"Claudine? What do you mean Claudine? She saved my life many times."

Pam decided to put in her two cents worth. "I've never trusted those fairies. Claudine smiled a little too much for me. No one smiles that much; except for you Sookie." I gave Pam the finger. Pam winked at me. I turned back to Mel so that she could finish her analyzing of my fairy cousins.

"You were so hell bent on having family and friends that you ignored what you knew to be true. You've always had doubts about Claudine and Claude. When they came to you to ask for your help to solve the murder of their triplet, you didn't trust them. You knew that you shouldn't trust them. Think back Sookie; you will remember."

I saw it as if I were sitting in front of the mirror; looking right back at the past. I could've slapped myself for being so blind and for being so stupid. How could I have been so stupid? I remember the first time that Claudine came into Merlotte's to ask me to do a job for her. She and Claude; the brother that I did not know that she had, wanted me to question some humans concerning the death of their sister Claudette. At that time, I knew that taking the job would mean that I had to deal with Claudine. I liked her well enough but I did not trust her. I always thought that she and Claude had a hidden agenda when it came to being in my life. But over time, I started to like her. I even began to trust her a little bit.

She was always there when I needed her. She looked out for me but maybe it was all planned. She never wanted me to get hurt. When I fell asleep while I was driving, she saved me. When I was part of the Were War, she saved me. She fought them and killed them even though she wanted to become and angel. She was messing up her chances of becoming an angel to save me. She knew what Bill had planned for me but she could not interfere. Did she not interfere so that I would hate vampires? When I went to Rhodes she said that she could not interfere. Why could she interfere the other times? Interfered when I fell asleep while I was driving. She interfered in the Were War. Why couldn't she warn me about Rhodes and that way I could have saved so many more lives? Was it their plan to have Eric, Pam and Bill die? Was that their plan? But what it all comes down to is that I am the last female Brigant. Niall sent her to watch over me. They had to make sure that I was safe; I have to have those fae babies. But she so much more for me.

She warned me about Brendan; she and Claude. Claude did not want to risk being seen with me but they did warn me. When it came down to it, she fought for me; she _died_ for me. How can I say that she did not love me? She _died_ for me. She died protecting me. Did Niall force her to? I refuse to believe any different. _She died for me._ I put my hand to my chest and cried. "She died for me."

Mel just looked at me and shrugged and her shoulders. "She had to. It was her destiny."

"Don't take this from me. Please," I said between sobs. "Don't take this from me." Pam came over and sat by me. She held my hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb. Surprisingly, it calmed me. "I don't want this to be taken from me." Pam held my hand tighter.

For the first time since I've known Mel, she looks at me with sorrow on her face. She does something that I never expected. "I am sorry."

"How did you know any of this?"

"Desmond has always been around. If not physically, he's always had your well-being at the forefront. Please don't take this the wrong way. But when you first met them you saw their darkness. You were wary of them from the very beginning but because Claudine was appointed as your Fairy Godmother, you let your suspicions go. You thought that she was protecting you. She was really protecting the bloodline. The point is this; you need to release your mind and stop trying to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. Use your abilities for what they are for."

I crawl to the top of the bed and get under the covers. With the cluviel dor still in my hand, I keep thinking about Claudine and how the belief that I had friends was just mesmer; I giggle a little. All of my friends were just an illusion. Pam gets under the covers with me.

"You know that you are my best friend and I love you. You have been there for me and I will do the same for you. Don't worry my telepathic friend; you have us. We will take good care of you."

"I'm too trusting; that's what I keep hearing."

"You always look for the good in people. There is nothing wrong with that," Pam said to me. "You just find that one good thing and you base that goodness in them as a whole."

Mel gets under the covers on the other side of me. "Do you remember Quinn … Bill?"

I look at Mel with a look of surprise. "You know about Bill?"

"Desmond told me the night that he sent me that Bill was your ex and he told me of what Bill did to you. He was following an edict from the queen. He believes that he had no choice. He should have told you. He could have given you a warning to what Sophie Ann was doing. He should have been truthful. Bill and I have discussed this. He knew that there was no chance that you would take him back into your bed but he was just as grateful that you let him back into your life."

"He did love me. I didn't realize it until the Fae War but he did love me."

"He does love you." Mel kissed my cheek. "So that you will never have to be hurt in this way again, you need to learn to use this power to your advantage. Close your eyes and let your body feel nothing. Once your mind is empty and your body is relaxed, open your eyes and look at me and tell me what you see. Use your telepathy for more than just reading thoughts. Use it to read people."

Once I am relaxed and my mind is empty I look at my cousin and I see. She is filled with a little kindness, deadliness, killer thoughts, her nature is a protective one, and she loves. But the darkness; there is so much darkness inside of her. She has light but the light is so faint. It's almost flickering away. Her light will be stronger. I will see to it. There was nothing that made me wary of her. I let her know.

Excitedly Pam said, "My turn."

Pam's emotions were amazing. I only saw colors with her. There was pink and I know that meant love. I don't know how I knew that but I did. She was very purple and that means that she is exotic and wise. She was also brown; filled with intensity, strength and reliability. Red means passion and she was full of it. She was also black which means she is powerful. Then I became sad. There was no light in Pam. I hugged her and I sent her so much love that I could feel it leave me and go into her. "You will have it soon." I hugged her tighter. I kissed her lips softly. "You'll have it soon." Pam only smiled.

Mel started to speak of my gifts; rudely interrupting us. "Your abilities would allow you to be unstoppable. If you would use them to their full potential, you and Eric will be a threat to the supe world. You two will be amazing."

I started to feel a little better. "Wow. I guess I'm pretty cool after all."

Pam looks at me and shakes her head, "No, you're not." I started to laugh. After the day that I had, I did not expect to laugh as hard as I did. They laughed right along with me.

"Thank you both so much."

"Do you want to learn how to use your invisibility or do you want to learn to pop? The invisibility is the most fun. It'll only work for an hour for you since you are new to it but it's so much fun. You can do some sneaky things with this gift. As far as popping; you won't have to walk everywhere that you want to go."

"Yeah; I want to learn both. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea; yes!"

"Ok, first with popping you have to imagine yourself in a certain place and see yourself there." Mel pointed to the other side of the room. "Imagine yourself standing by the closet. You have to really want to be there. When you are determined to be there, you will feel a pull in your stomach and a vibration throughout your body. When you start out you really have to concentrate. Take your time and you can to do it."

All I have to say is that it was amazing. It took me about an hour to get it but I got. I finally got it. I felt the pull and it was like a loud plop and gloppy sound when I landed. I didn't make it from the bed to the closet but I did make it from the bed. I was standing in the middle of the floor. Mel and Pam clapped for me. Pam said, "My child is very talented and I am very proud of her."

On to the invisibility; that's what I want to do. "Can we do the invisibility now?"

"Sure. It's also called cloaking but that is a little harder. With cloaking you have to remain empty. You can't be seen but can be detected. It's not like floating in thin air. Someone can bump into you if you're in a crowded area. You're still taking up space. Here, give me your hand. Pam, do you want to come?"

At vampire speed Pam left the bed and was standing with us. We stood in a circle and held hands in front of the bedroom mirror. "Sookie clear your mind. There can be no thoughts. You can feel nothing. If you feel any emotion, the cloaking will be ended. In some instances you will lose concentration and the cloaking will end." I closed my eyes and put up my shields. After a few moments, there was a swirling whooshing sound and we were no longer standing in the room. "We're invisible?"

"Look," Mel said when she pointed to the mirror. We weren't there. We could not see each other through the mirror but as long as we were holding hands I could see them.

Pam was so excited. "Sookie can bring us with her when she uses this power?"

"She can bring anyone with her."

I begin to think of the many things that I can do if I am able to be invisible. I could catch the fairies that are out to destroy us. I can go back to my farmhouse and no one will ever know. I could get my house back. I could get rid of my cousin and uncle. I feel so giddy inside. I did not realize that the cloaking had worn off and that my maker and my cousin could see my facial expressions. Evidently I began to smile a little too much and think a little too hard.

"Don't you even think about doing anything that you shouldn't. Don't you even think about going back to Bon Temps alone. You may be free but you are still my child." Pam gripped my hand tightly. "You do understand. Don't get any dumb ideas in that pretty blond head of yours. You pickin' up what I'm puttin' down?"

"Ok; you can trust me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Desmond's Return**

**Desmond's PoV**

**This chapter is centered on how Mr. Cataliades came to meet Sookie Stackhouse. I have included references from 'One Word Answers', 'Finally Dead', and 'Altogether Dead'.**

**There are instances that I have chosen that have made me think that he has always been an unseen part of Sookie's life.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Thank you again for reading!**

* * *

><p>As I make my way through the fairy carcasses, I think back to the life that I have lived. I am a very successful attorney. I have amassed great wealth; some of it I even attained legally. I'm over 900 years old. I've had a wonderful life and I certainly don't look forward to it ending anytime soon but as the old saying goes, 'All good things must come to an end'. I've lived a life that was more than I ever could have imagined. I am proud of my many accomplishments. One of my proudest accomplishments is the promise that I made to my dear friend Fintan. I told him that I would keep watch over his dear granddaughter for the remainder of my days. My life belongs to her.<p>

I have always been extremely fond of Mrs. Northman. When I gave her my telepathy, I may have given her a little bit of my personality. She's strong, very intelligent, and brave. Her will power is amazing. One thing that she did not get from me is her trusting nature. That is what makes her who she is. That is the gift that she got from her grandmother.

_As he is thinking, Desmond sneaks up on the fairy that calls himself Johnny Appleseed. The iron went through him as if Desmond was slicing into cold butter with a hot knife. Johnny fell at Desmond's feet; a clean kill. As Desmond went back to his hiding place to continue his reminisces and ponderings of Mrs. Northman, Diantha comes streaking past in a flurry of colors killing elves without much effort. Diantha, his niece, is a killer that will only get better with age. He only wishes that Gladiola was still here to see how great of a fighter her sister has become. He can only imagine the damage that those two would cause if they were killing as a team. After she has killed Mrs. Northman's enemies, Diantha returns to her 'resting' place.  
><em>

It has pained me to know that it has taken Mrs. Northman this long to accept who she is and what she can do. Her telepathy is the greatest gift that she could have ever been given. She has always felt that her gift was her downfall when it is her greatest ability. Luckily she has realized that she is so much better and stronger than the people of Bon Temps gave her credit for.

_As he pretended to clean his fingernails, Desmond heard someone sneaking up behind him but he was quicker than the intended assassin expected. Gracie Jean never had a chance. Poor Gracie Jean, she will forever have that that look of surprise on her now dead face. He heard another would be assassin on the other side of the house. Desmond smiled at Gracie Jean's corpse as he slowly approached his next victim; dead. Killing elves leaves the biggest messes.  
><em>

When I first started watching her she was working at that bar called Merlotte's. I wanted so much more for her. I had approached her grandmother and asked for her permission to pay for the then Miss. Stackhouse's education but she would not accept my offer. She did not like being reminded of her infidelities; that is only my assumption. She also did not want to take any handouts. She did not want to be indebted to anyone. I felt that she was wrong. I firmly believed that Sookie deserved better but there was nothing that I could about her career choice.

When I would watch her, I noticed that my god-daughter was the best at false personae. When she would be at work, she radiated confidence but when she was alone was always so vulnerable. I believe that it was the loneliness. That's how Compton came to deceive her but there was nothing that I could do about it. He was acting on an edict from my friend Sophie Ann. I wanted to kill him the night of that the Louisiana vamps ended the Arkansas vamps. I held my composure because I had other pressing matters to attend to. I had to avenge my niece's death. What I could not finish, Compton did. Jade Flower was going to try and kill my dear then Miss. Stackhouse. He has also been an excellent protector. He'll never been as great as I am but he will do.

The last few months have been the most fun I've had in centuries; killing no longer for the fun of it but because I had to. I enjoyed knowing that Mrs. Northman would live a long and happy life because we have worked together to save her precious life.

_Desmond watched Gwyneth as she makes quick work of Jacobi and Robert. Watching her kill is like watching the most delicate ballerina make the hardest dance moves come to life. He has always been very proud of the way Melania's and Gwyneth's killing skills have improved over the many, many years of their training. After Gwyneth has turned the two glittering fairies into … well glitter she looks at me and winks. In an instant, one of my two favorite pixies is gone. A flash of color flashes to the back of the house. An uncle has never been prouder. These young ladies are death incarnate. When Diantha reappears she is smiling and covered in green goo. Elves.  
><em>

While I sit here and wait for the resident of the house to return, my thoughts go back to Mrs. Northman. She deserves the best that we have to give. The reason so many of us believe this is because if she can change the mind of the 3,000 year old vampire known as the Ancient Pythoness, we know that she has a purpose. Who would have guessed that demons, pixies, vamps and Weres would come together to save the first of her kind?

Humans have wondered what is so appealing about her. They find her to be a strange young lady. They call her ugly names and give her no respect when that is what she deserves. They look at her and they see nothing. We look at her and see what she really is. I have always known why the supes find her appealing. She has the heart and soul of an angel. She takes everyone at face value and gives them all respect. I remember the first time that I was able to meet with her face to face.

She tried to be as nonchalant and relaxed as possible when the long back limousine drove down her long driveway. She had no idea what awaited her. Even though she was put out, she was very polite but on alert. I am proud to say that she did not trust me upon sight. She did not trust any of us. That is why I say that I have given her some of my personality; she is perfect to me.

The first night of our meeting, she was very amusing to me. She had no intentions of inviting any of us into her home. She did not expect to see anyone that night. I could tell that she knew that there was someone other than me and Waldo in that car. She was suspicious of us all. I could feel the young then Miss. Stackhouse trying to get into my head. I made sure that she got nothing from me; only static. That should let her know that I am not human. She needed to know no more than that.

_Diantha approached her uncle. She let him know that there are no other elves or fairies that needed to be disposed of. "Theyhaveallbeenkilled. Iwillwaitbythecar." Teenagers; the biggest mysteries of the universe._

When I asked the then Miss. Stackhouse if she remembered Hadley, her anxiety filled the air and her thoughts but she stood upright; her head held high, her voice crystal clear. She hadn't seen Hadley in years. The Stackhouses had already assumed the worse had happened to Hadley. When I told her that Hadley was no longer with us, that she was finally dead, the then Miss. Stackhouse 'thought' that I relished in the idea of telling her that her vampire cousin was dead. I did not. I was excited about the pending punishment for our dear Waldo.

When I asked her if we could come in, without hesitation she said 'No'. I did not like it but I understood it. She had her friend Elvis ... I mean Bubba get the lawn chairs while she got all of us refreshments. She made sure that we all sat outside. She was after all a 'human' alone with a demon and two vampires that she did not know but I was offended just the same. When she returned, I explained to her how Hadley was in the service of the queen; she understood right away. I have always been very proud of how smart she is. Bill stood as if he was only there for the good of the then Miss. Stackhouse. He was only there to be sure that no one spilled the beans on why he was really in her company.

I hated Bill. I knew why he was in the life of the then Miss. Stackhouse's life. He was to procure her for the queen. Sophie Ann wanted a telepath in her employ. If Sophie Ann had only asked her, the then Miss. Stackhouse would have helped her. She only had to ask her. Hadley spoke highly of her cousin's ability but never of her cousin. I knew what Mr. Compton was about but for the benefit of the then Miss. Stackhouse, I had to play the role of the ignorant demon.

I knew that the then Miss. Stackhouse would go far when she questioned Waldo with such verve. She never took him at his word on anything that he said. The then Miss. Stackhouse was quick and alert. She picked up on every hint I gave her concerning Hadley's final death. I wanted to see her kill him. The queen wanted to see her kill Waldo. But she would not do it. Even when she figured out what Waldo had done to her cousin, the then Miss. Stackhouse could not and would not kill him. Even when Waldo tried taunting her by calling Hadley names, it still did not work. Even when I told her that the queen sent Waldo as a gift for her to kill, she did not care. I found it quite comical that she did not care that the queen would not be happy with her defiance. 'That's her problem' were the then Miss. Stackhouse's exact words. That always makes me laugh. She has always been my favorite 'human'.

As I am thinking about Mrs. Northman, my faithful and trusted friend, I see my intended. Before I emerge from my hiding spot, I check all of my blind spots. I call for Gwyneth and Diantha. She pops beside of me. Diantha is a blur when she appears beside of me. "All's clear Desmond," they both say before they leave. Once they are gone, I let my intended go into the house and settle in after a long day. I am first and foremost the gentleman that I am proud to be.

Before I can knock, he opened the door. I gave him the patented Desmond look; cool and calm with a melodious tone. "I must say I have been waiting here for you for quite some time." I noticed him inhaling the air. "Oh forgive me; I've had to kill a few of the fae. It was only done for your safety." That's when my dear Gwyneth appeared at my side. Diantha was standing across the street by the car; she gave us all a wave.

"Hi," she said with a coy wave before she winked away again.

"Who are you?"

"Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Desmond … Desmond Cataliades. I need to speak to you about a little fairy that we have in common."

He looked at me suspiciously. "I don't know any little …"

"A little fairy that lives in Bon Temps; you may know her as Sookie Stackhouse. She's now known as Mrs. Sookie Northman; the fairy vampire queen."

He's a look of familiarity on his face when I mention her name. "Please come in."

"Thank you Mr. Predloe."

"Please, call me Preston."

* * *

><p>Looking at Mr. Predloe, I can see why the then Miss. Stackhouse's head was turned. He is a very handsome young man. He was about 6' feet tall. He may be four or five inches taller than my dear Mrs. Northman. He's not a big man but he is a muscular man. He has thick, curly blond hair and bluish green eyes. He's very polite and friendly. "Would you like something to drink?"<p>

"Yes please. A glass of Mountain Dew if you have it; three cubes of ice please." I sat on the blue couch as I waited for my drink. The furniture was new, very stylish, and comfortable. He had all of the amenities of today's modern times. There was a ceiling fan that looked like palm leaves that was not running but it was beautiful. Each accent, from the lamps to the end tables from the pictures to the scatter rugs, you could tell that this was a man that took pride in his home. It is immaculate.

By the time he had returned with our drinks, I had cataloged everything that is in the room. He set the glass on a coaster in front of me before he sat down. "I thank you for your hospitality Mr. Predloe."

Mr. Predloe took a sip of his drink before he spoke to me. "Mr. Cataliades, would you mind telling me why you are here and what it has to do with Mrs. Northman. You did say Mrs. Northman correct?"

Giving Mr. Predloe my sharp smile, I say to him yes. "She has been Mrs. Northman for awhile now but just recently she became his wife again. It's too long of a story to get into. If you have DirecTV, then you would have seen it on Supernatural CourTV."

"Yes," he said. "I do remember."

"I am here because we need your help."

"Why should I help you?"

"I am on a mission to save the life of my dear friend. I must assume that you have been approached by Niall?"

"Yes," he said with his arms folded across his chest. He waited for my next response.

"There is a plan to kidnap Mrs. Northman against her will and use you to get her pregnant. She is expected to return to the Realm and breed as many baby Brigants as possible. She is the last female of the Brigant bloodline. Claude is gay so he cannot give Niall the bloodline that he seeks. He has given Mrs. Northman his essence in order to strengthen her fairyness. If you are the honorable man that she believes you to be, you will not participate in her abduction."

He took a deep breath. "You know of the encounter that Mrs. Northman and I had? Niall said that no one would know of it; ever." He looks into the empty space as if he is trying to remember every inch of her body and her feature of her face. "She is an amazing woman," he said mostly to himself.

"It was only brought out to anger her vampire king husband. It did not work."

Mr. Predloe leaned forward and looked thoughtful. I quickly gulped down my drink and waited. "I have no intentions of helping to abduct her but I must say that you are the first to _not_ want to take her back to the Realm. I have been approached by our prince and asked to seduce her once again. I am being asked to make love to a fairy vampire that has made love with a corpse." He looks at me with an amused look on his face. "She is a vampire is she not? She could drain me dry." I am sure that Niall told him about the type of vampire that Mrs. Northman is. He would never send his great granddaughter's potential baby's father to slaughter.

"But not as you would think. She is not like any other vampire that you will ever meet. She only kills her enemies. If you are not an enemy to her, you have nothing to concern yourself with. I will say this for my dear friend; she was with a vampire the first time that you made love to her. That did not seem to bother you. Why would it bother you now?" He must think that I'm an idiot. "Are you trying to play me for a fool Mr. Predloe? I am only asking you to help Mrs. Northman. I don't want you to make love to her. I don't think that her husband would be too keen on that either. Now he does kill at will. She loves her husband and she does not want to go to the Realm to be passed on to someone that she does not love; you. There are fairies that have taken over her home. They want to get her to the farmhouse and hold her until they can kidnap you. They need for you to get her pregnant. Once you have her with child, they will use you two to get them all back into the Realm. Niall only wants to save his bloodline."

Mr. Predloe only stares at me. "I will not take a woman against her will. Niall has approached me and you know that I cannot deny my prince. If he gives me an order, which he has given, I must follow it. I will help her as much as I can against the others but I will not deny my prince. I swear to you, that I will not take her against her will. I will make her come to me on her own." There is nothing else left to say.

I stand and offer Mr. Predloe my hand. "Whatever you can do to help her will be much appreciated."

He stood and took my hand. "I thank you for telling me of the other fairies plans and for killing the ones that had come to take me. Thank you for coming by."

"It was a pleasure to meet with you Mr. Predloe. Maybe when we meet again, hopefully it will be on better terms."

"Good evening Mr. Cataliades." He walked me to the door and led me on my way. At least he was honest about his plans. When Niall approached him, he has every intention of doing the bidding of his prince. He knows that if he does, it will mean that his life is forfeit.

When I make my way across the street to the car, my dear Gwyneth is waiting for me at the car. "How'd it go? Is he working with Niall? Does he want her? Do you think that we'll have to torture him or kill him?"

Only one answer will be suitable, "Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

**An Eye for an Eye**

**Eric's PoV**

**All main characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. **

**A/N:**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Thanks so much to my new readers and my new reviewers. I thank you so much for your time and patience. I will try to have a couple of chapters each Saturday; as long as I don't have to go out of town for work. You all are and have been great. I would love to hear any criticisms that you may have. I can't thank you all enough.**

**I appreciate your time and your comments about our story. Any ideas or issues that you see please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**This story has a little violence in it. Eric is in the process of taking his revenge. **

**I hope that you all enjoy. **

* * *

><p>As soon as Pam 'excused' me from Sookie's room, I went to Bill and told him to get ready because we has some business to take care of at Fangtasia. While Bill was getting ready, I went to my office and called Rasul and told him to make a quick run to Bon Temps. I let him know that Bill and I will meet him in the dungeon. "Gloves are necessary and do not drive your car; <em>run<em> to Merlotte's. Be sure that the prisoner is in their own car. Do whatever is necessary to bring my prey to me. Be sure to use the cell closest to the backdoor. You are not seen. Silence is very important. There is also something that you need to know. You have to be made aware that there is a plan against your queen and there are actions that we need to take to keep her safe. Your queen and I will schedule a meeting with the local vampires so that she can be properly protected."

"Anything for my queen," Rasul stated. Outside of our home, Rasul, Thalia, and Maxwell Lee will go to the final death for Sookie. Rasul has always had an affinity to Sookie that dates back to New Orleans. I have never liked the way he stares at her but since she is now his queen, he has only the utmost respect for her. I tolerate his attraction to her because I know that he will do what is necessary to be sure that his queen is safe. Rasul has always been respectful to her and he has always been one of her most loyal subjects. That was even before she became the vampire queen of three territories. "What am I to do in Bon Temps?" I gave him his instructions and told him to meet us in Shreveport in no later than an hour. Without any further conversation, we ended our call. Bill met me in the garage. I throw him the keys as I walk around to the passenger's side of the car.

"What has happened?" he asked. As soon as we were away from the house, I filled him in on what has happened today. Bill is none too pleased. "Shall I kill the shifter tonight your majesty? He is in my area and I have every right to protect my queen." I can see that there is malice in the Regent's eyes and there are ideas of torture rolling around in Bill's mind. "My queen has always been good to him. Look at what she has done for him since she has taken over the area. He must be desperate. His jealousy has gotten the best of him." Reluctantly he says, "They almost had a relationship at one time," Bill added darkly. That is one bit of information that I was not aware of. "His advances were dismissed. Maybe that is why he is so determined to get her away from here; away from you."

"Sam Merlotte will be taken care of," I say to Bill. After a moment's pause I ask Bill about the 'almost' relationship that eluded Sam and Sookie. "What potential relationship did Sookie almost have with the shifter?"

"It was during the time that Charles Twining burned down her house. I saw them ... Sookie and Sam, together." Bill's voice was chilled when he spoke those words. "I was not thinking properly and jealousy got the best of _me_. I attacked him. I should have killed him then." I did not trust myself to speak any further. I am filled with rage. Instantly, I feel a burst of shock from Sookie and I realize that she can feel my anger. I block the bond for only awhile; just until my anger subsides. Once the rage has passed I send her my love. Her happiness means more to me than anything; her happiness and safety. A thought suddenly hits me; she is truly my weakness.

I lean back against the headrest and think of my lover. I think of her in that little white dress with the red flowers. I haven't seen her in that little dress since that night. That was the night that I knew that she would be mine even though she belonged to another. Her long golden hair flowed beautifully over her shoulders. But what got me the most were those beautiful blue eyes. She looked both absolutely fascinating and utterly delicious. Just the mere thought of her makes me weak. I send her my love and happiness once more. I get it back tenfold. "I love you," I whisper to her. I open my eye and look at Bill. He is only smiling as he drives to our destination. "She is amazing is she not?" I close my eyes and continue thinking of my wife. "Everything about her is amazing."

"Very," he said. "When I was lucky enough to have had her love, I knew that I was the luckiest vampire in Louisiana. She made me feel like a man and not a vampire. She made me feel human again. For many years, I had missed that. She gave that back to me. She has given us so much and she expects so little in return."

"Absolutely," I agreed. He is right about her. When I'm with her, she makes me feel like there's no better place in this world. She is so selfless; even to those that don't deserve it. "Irritatingly so I might add." Bill's uneasiness brings me back to reality. After a little time has passed Bill still hasn't said what he wants to say. "What is it Bill?"

"What do we tell her about Sam; if it comes down to that?"

The rest of the way to Fangtasia is driven in complete silence.

* * *

><p>Once Rasul, Bill and I are in the Fangtasia dungeon, I feel at ease. The anticipation of my revenge is complete and sheer joy. My darling wife begged for me not to hurt Sam. She kept speaking about their friendship as if it were still valid; as if he were even a thought when he is merely a has been. She believes that she has glamoured all of his memories of her and her family away from his mind. My wife has not been told enough about the other supernaturals to know any different. Their minds are not the same as human minds. Shifters and Weres are hard to glamour. Their brain patterns are not as easily manipulated. Sam knew this. Sam played on my wife's emotions and her trusting nature. But he forgot about me. I don't go on my emotions and I am not a trusting vampire. I only trust two people; Sookie and Pam. He manipulated my wife and for that he will pay. Pam wanted to tell Sookie about the glamouring of the two-natured but I would not allow it. I could not allow it. I wanted to take care of this myself.<p>

Upon entering the dungeon, I am the vampire that I always have been. I am the vampire that Sookie does not like to see. I am the vampire that will forever protect my lover at any and all costs. May the gods help anyone that gets in my way. They may have pity on them; I will not. The minute my victim looks at me the loving and tender husband that cradled his lover earlier this evening is gone. What stands before my prey is the vicious killer that has honed his skills for many, many centuries. I cannot let my victim see that the pain that was bestowed upon my wife has hurt me just as much as it has hurt her. I am a vampire king and I must portray myself as such. There is nothing more to me at this precise moment. I am but a cold shell of the man that Sookie loves so dearly.

In the darkest corner of the dungeon, I see my victim waiting on me; waiting for the torture to begin; begging for the end to finally come. I haven't seen such a vision in quite some time; an unwilling victim that is neatly tied to a chair. The victim's face is already bloodied and bruised. Rasul really took to heart that he has to protect his queen. For that he shall be rewarded. Maybe a little fairy blood will make him happy. We'll see about that in the near future.

"Get me the fuck out of here! I don't know what you expect to get out of me but you will release me. If you do not, you will bring a world of hurt down on you and your wife. Do you know of my status in the shifter community?"

"Your status means nothing to me; just as my wife's status meant nothing to you. First off, I want to know why you have betrayed her."

The victim only looks at me. "Fuck you. I owe you nothing. You may be a king but you are a _vampire_ king. You do not have rule over me. Release me now." Bill's fists come down like a sledgehammer on the victim's collarbones. The force was so strong, both of the victim's collarbones have been shattered. No worries; the victim will heal shortly ... and then re-broken. The victim screams out in pain. The howls of pain fill the dungeon.

I lean close the victim's face and I ask once more. "Why don't you just tell me what I would like to know."

"Fuck you," the victim said tbrough tears of pain. This time Rasul takes his turn. He is man that loves daggers. For the next fifteen minutes the victim was worked over fairly well but not too bad. Fingers were broken, toes were smashed, knees were dislocated; they will heal before the questioning is done. I don't to ruin our fun for later.

Once again I asked, "Why don't you just tell me what I would like to know. The pain and torture will cease. I just want to know when they are coming for my wife." I lean closer to the prey. "Just tell me and it'll be over soon."

After spitting blood onto the dungeon floor, the victim smiles one of the most evil smiles I have ever seen; well on the face of a shifter. In a chilly tone, the victim said, "Do you really want to know? Are you sure that you want to know? Do you want to know that your wife won't be yours for very much longer? Do you really want to know that she will be getting fucked by a fairy that is her true mate? Do you really want to know that you are obsolete? In the very near future, you will be a lonely old Viking King with_out_ your Fairy Queen." The victim's eyes are burning with loathing and revulsion. "Is that what you wanted to know? Now will you let me go since I've told you what you wanted to know?" The victim laughs yet again. It's a pained laugh but a laugh just the same.

In order to keep Sookie unaware of my feelings, I block the bond. This victim has pissed me off and my dark vampire rage has filled me. A horrible anger has taken me over and I will not ignore it. 'He has betrayed me'; those three words replay in my mind over and over again. Those three words fill me with bloodlust. My victim should expect nothing less than what I will gladly bestow upon them with a vengeance. "You have always been a ferocious fighter. Sookie told me of your prowess during the Were War. She said that you were vicious. I admire that. You are a lot stronger than I have anticipated. The punishment that you have had to undergo does not seem to have quelled your impudent tone and attitude. So it appears to me that you enjoy pain. I hope that this suffices."

The crushing of bones and the screams of the victim fills the room. I hear _'She will no longer be yours'_. _'She will belong to him'_. _'He is her true mate'_. _'Her true home is in the Realm'_. _'You will soon be forgotten'_. _'You are not even going to be a memory to her'._

She is mine. Sookie. Is. Mine.

In between screams, I think of my dear Sookie. I am here in this dungeon instead of at home with her because of her pain. I cannot stop thinking of her pain. The thought of her small body trembling in my arms keeps my anger in full force. I think of her tears trickling down her sweet and beautiful face. I think of the images of Sam and Niall replaying in her head over and over again. The shifter that she considered to be a life long friend; I thought of how he conspired to steal her away from me. I open the bond just a little more to be sure that she is still there. I can feel her calm and relaxation.

When she was trembling against me, I felt the strongest wave of betrayal and pain flow through me. Her pain made me feel as if I could feel her heart being ripped from her chest. The pain that she felt was so severe that it took over any rational thinking that I may have had. The tears that streaked her face only smelled of pain and misery. There was none of the happiness and joy that I have come to depend on and need. This is all because of Sam Merlotte. She has always believed that Sam was an honorable man but he's just like all other shifters; liars, manipulators, and evil. They are called two-natured for a reason.

The more punishment that the victim has to endure, the more impudent the victim becomes. The vindictiveness and the hate filled words that came out of the unwilling victim's mouth were astonishing considering that the prey was so close to meeting the darkness. There were screams and there was pain. I wanted the victim to feel the pain that my wife felt. The physical pain does not measure up to the emotional pain that Sookie was put through this day but it will be enough ... for now. I can wait for the fear that I know is to come.

As tears of pain and anger flowed from the victim, I still did not get what I wanted; I did not smell fear coming from my victim. I say to my prey, "I have promised my wife that I will always protect her. I will not let disrespect or harm go unpunished as you can see; Rasul." With a slow, dragging slice to the victim's chest with his dagger, Rasul was showing the victim how we stand by our promises to our queen. "I never make any promises to her that I don't intend to keep. I love my wife." The victim only looks at me. "Are you in love?"

"Yes," said the victim. With that there was a look of knowing on my victim's face. Finally, I see a flicker of what I have been waiting for.

"Do you think that you could handle the pain of knowing that there is nothing that you can do to save the one that you love? What if I told you that the one that you love will suffer? Maybe your lover's punishment will be to live a life of grief; knowing that they are the reason for your death; for your suffering."

There is a quick flash of sadness but the look of fear seems to have passed. Instead of crying the victim only smiled. This is the most determined and strongest prey I have ever had to deal with. This victim would make an excellent vampire if they weren't already tainted with being two-natured. The blood would be wasted. I remember Jake Purefoy. Still looking at me, the victim shows defiance.

"Fuck you. Sookie will eventually be taken away from you and you will suffer from your own grief. Your grief will be more than you can bare and you will meet the true death. The sun will be beckoning you. Your wife will never be able to return to you. Would _you_ be able to live knowing that you will be wiped from her memory but _you_ will always remember _her_?" A quick punch to the face goes unnoticed by the victim; more laughter. Then another punch and another punch; after each punch more blood comes from the victim's mouth. My prey keeps laughing. After slowly lifting her head and looking into my eyes, she says, "Can't you see it Eric? Your beautiful wife will be fucking a fairy. You know what they say about those fairies; they have big dicks and can please their lovers better than any other species can. You're just practice. Once he gets inside of her, she will be ruined for you. You'll never satisfy her again; not that you'll ever get another chance." Jannalynne spits a shattered tooth at my boot. "He can give her so much more than you; a family, the children that she desire. The only thing that you can do for her is fuck her and feed from her."

Eying her coldly and without warning, I grip the her throat and I squeeze. "You are very disrespectful but I would expect nothing else from your kind." With each word my grip gets tighter. "At first I believed that killing you slowly would be a sufficient enough punishment. A rarity it may be, I was wrong."

Jannalynne lifts a bloodied and weak hand in order to speak. I loosen my grip to hear the final words of the soon to be Were. There is no fear in her. I must say, I do admire that. I let her fall back onto the chair. After Jannalynne caresses her neck for awhile she is able to speak. "Do as you wish to me," she says croakily. Swallowing gently, she says, "I have never been afraid of dying. It is a part of who and what I am. Knowing that you will not keep Sookie for all eternity is my vengeance. Knowing that your grief will consume you for the rest of your days gives me solace in my final moments. I just wish that I could see you suffer. But do as you wish to me. I will have my revenge." Jannalynne grabs my face and kisses me full on the lips while looking into my eyes. "I promise you. I will have my revenge."

My anger is as it has never been before. Unable to stop it, the rage from many moons ago, takes over. Fuck the mainstream, I want my revenge. Threatening to take my lover from me is unforgivable. The woman whose eyes that can see to the very depths of my soul and still love me; the woman that has a smile that awakens my dead heart, the woman that will always be at my side; Sookie is mine. Looking at the victim, I can only feel a dark hate and rage that only a vampire knows. Bill and Rasul are filled with the same bloodlust but this is mine. This is one plaything that I will not share. This victim must suffer for the many offenses that have been spoken against my queen. My wife is never going to be taken from me. We are fated. I open the bond just to feel her. I feel life once again. She is mine.

I approach her as slowly as I can. I do what Jannalynne has not expected. "Why are you untying me?"

I talk to her as I begin to untie her hands and feet "Purely for my enjoyment. I haven't had to chase a victim since we've been out of the coffin so to speak." She remained seated and looked up at me. This time I can smell the fear that I have been waiting for. She looks from me to the two other vampires. There is no smile on the victim's face this time. It is on mine. I can see that the shift is about to happen. It is painful; all of the broken bones have not healed. "Do that if you must but you will not survive the night." After I open the door leading to the outside, I gently help Jannalynne to her feet. "Before you are 'released', there is one question that I must ask you. You knew that she had not glamoured the memories away. You played her for a fool. You know that she is a new vampire and you two used that to your advantage. Knowing this, does Sam still intend to betray my wife?"

"Sam has to do whatever he has to do to stay alive and if it means sending your fucking wife to the Realm, then so be it. Just know that she will not be yours much longer." Jannalynne stands her ground. She never backs down. There's only one thing left to say.

With my fangs down, I brush them across her neck. I then say the one word that I know will get a reaction. "Run." When she takes off through the door, Bill and Rasul look on with longing. Their fangs are drawn. They miss the thrill of the chase as all vampires do. "Comrades, let's make it good." Three blurs leave the back way of Fangtasia in pursuit of our unwilling prey.

When she began to run, she shifted into a Were and she shifted with elegance and grace even if she is in terrible pain. She makes a more beautiful Were than she does a woman. When she moves, she moves with the same elegance and grace as she did when she shifted. We play with the pup for awhile. We jump from tree to tree. Rasul lands in front of her forcing her to run backwards. Bill lands behind her forcing her to go to the right. I watch as my Regent and Lieutenant have their fun. Once we are tired of the chase we let her run as fast as she can. With so many fractured bones, it is not very far and sadly, she's not fast enough.

We each are filled with bloodlust and are ready for the kill. I grab the Were by her mangy neck. She snaps and growls at each of us when we gather around her. Rasul said, "This is right comical. She is a determined creature is she not?"

"Very," said Bill. "One of the bravest of her kind that I have seen. It is a pity to kill such a worthy adversary so soon."

While Bill and Rasul make comments about Jannalynne's determination, I can only think if killing of her. When I squeeze her neck harder, she shifts back into the useless human that she is. Her stringy hair is matted with sweat and her nude body is dangling from my hand. As hard as she tries not to, Jannalynne trembles in my grasp. Teasingly I ask her, "What has happened to the disrespectful and courageous Were that I admired just a few short moments ago?"

She spat in my face. "Fuck you." The growl was deep in her chest. "They will get her and you will never see her again. Fuck you, you fucking corpse. Fuck you." Finally she is crying from fear. Her impending death has finally sunk in.

With revenge and dark pleasure rolling through me, I look the defiant Were in her soon to be dead eyes. "Sam is next." I get more fear; tears of knowing what's to come for her beloved Sam. I plunge my fangs into her throat. Just as I begin to suck the life from her, I feel Jannalynne's body as it tenses and her claws dig into my back. Her hot blood flows into my mouth and I've never tasted anything viler. Not being able to hold onto her strength any longer, she screams out one last time. I can feel the pain as it courses through her body. Her screams sound like the battle cry of my brethren, the Vikings and it sounds like music to my ears. I am filled with ecstasy and gratification.

As I feel her pulse slowing down, I withdraw my fangs from her neck. I turn Jannalynne's face up towards my own and I see the life slowly seeping from her eyes. I brush the hair from her face and I remove my fang marks from her neck. Her pulse is getting fainter and fainter. She looks at me and tries to smile one last time. "You won't keep her," she whispers. With no mercy, I snap her neck. I drop the lifeless body at my feet and we stare at her.

"Make it look like an accident." Both vampires bow to me and do as I have ordered.

Once Bill and Rasul return, they tell me of the unfortunate accident that Jannalynne had in her car. "She will be found shortly. She was driving at a ridiculous speed. She was beheaded by a low lying branch," Rasul said. "I called 911 and reported the accident as a passing motorist."

"Excellent."

As we enter the dungeon, Bill stands by me and asks, "Your majesty, if the queen asks what are we to tell her that we have done this night? I will no lie to her." Rasul looks on but does not speak.

"Neither will I. I don't expect either of you to lie to her. I just don't expect you to volunteer any information about what we have done this night. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sire," the both said to me with a bow.

"Call the vampire cleaning service to come in and clean this area. We do not want her scent tracked back to here. Call Calvin and let him know that he and his panthers can run through the woods behind Fangtasia. We have a deer problem. We need to get rid of the smell of the Were inside and out." Rasul is on the phone making the calls as I have order. By the time we are in my office, he reports to me with an update.

He reported that Calvin and this panthers are grateful and wanted to know why the sudden generosity. "I told him that you are in a generous mood since your marriage to Mrs. Northman. Calvin did not find that hard to believe. Vampires R Us Cleaning Service will be here in an hour. I told them that if they have to be here past dawn, that we have coffins for them to use."

"Good job gentlemen." Before we are finished for the night, I tell the vampires to shower and I give them extra clothes to wear. Once we are all cleaned up, we call it a night.

"Now, Rasul you can go and take care of your bloodlust. Enjoy. Bill, you come with me. I need to see my wife." I just got a burst of fear from her. Something is wrong with Sookie. I need to see my wife.

* * *

><p>As we go home, I keep the bond open. Sookie is filled with agitation and fear. Once we're on the highway, I tell Bill to speed it up. "I need to get home to Sookie. Something is not right." Bill is driving as fast as he possibly can.<p>

"What is wrong with her? What do you feel."

"Fear." I almost tell Bill to pull over and I will fly the rest of the way there but I don't get the chance to. I don't have to.

My cell rings. It's her. It's my wife.

"Hello my lover. Are you safe?" There is relief in my voice and in the bond. I can feel it coming from both of us.

"Where are you? What's wrong? One minute you were so angry and the next you were gone. I could not feel you. I thought that …" she doesn't finish her sentence. "Are you coming home?" She sounds so afraid.

"I'm on my way lover. What is wrong with you? Why are you so agitated?"

She ignores my questions. She is more concerned with what has happened to me. "Why couldn't I feel you Eric? Was it my magic? Did I do something wrong? Did I break the bond again?" It never occurred to me that she would think that she broke the bond.

"No my queen; I was in a meeting and it turned into a heated situation. I was trying to keep you from feeling the brunt of my anger. I apologize for worrying you so." I have never heard her like this. This is not like my Sookie. She is always strong and determined.

"Mel said that things are going to happen and I'm going to have to make a choice. I got a phone call and I thought that they had taken you. I was going to come to you but Pam would not let me. Pam said that you were fine. She said that my powers were not strong enough. But I was going to risk it for you. You are mine."

Bill hears the distress in her voice and he drives faster. "I am getting us home as quickly as possible my queen." Bill is as agitated as Sookie is.

"Thank you Bill. Will you two please hurry home? Eric, I'll be waiting for you."

We are finally home. Once we are parked and out of the car, my wife pops right into the garage and her arms go around my neck. She hugs me tighter than she's ever hugged me before. She stands back and looks at me. She sniffs the air and she looks at both me and Bill. We show her no emotion. She sniffs once more but does not ask. She looks to the side of me and she looks at Bill; just standing there. "Good evening Bill. Are you well?" She looks at him suspiciously.

"Yes my queen," he says with a bow. "Are you well?"

She waits for us to take off our shoes before she answers. She tells him that she is better now. "Thank you for asking. I want you two to know that I know that you have done something tonight that you had no business. I'm not going to ask you what you were doing. You will tell me sooner or later. I'm banking on sooner." She turns back to look up at me and says, "Don't you ever close down that bond again do you hear me? I need to feel you. I need to be sure that you are safe. After tonight, I think that you need guards too; day _and_ night."

I almost laugh at her but I see the seriousness on her face and hear it in her voice. She is gripping my hand as she drags me through the kitchen.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Eric Northman." Those piercing blue eyes of hers look up at me and I know that she is only thinking of my well-being. As we walk through the kitchen Terry, Ashton, Mustapha, Warren, Mel, and Pam are playing cards. "No more for me. Have fun guys. I have to talk to Eric and Bill. Now Eric Northman, you will have guards." Everyone at the table begins to snigger. I give them all the look. The sniggering stops.

"I am over 1000 years old. I don't need any guards. I can take care of myself."

As we leave the kitchen, I hear Pam say, "I'll bet $500.00 that he gets the guards." Warren and Mustapha bet against her. Mel and Ashton bet that Sookie would get her way. I guess Warren and Mustapha will be winning that pot. I will not get any guards.

To my surprise Bill takes Sookie's side. "I think that the queen is right. There will be times when you are alone and we cannot always be with you your majesty. You need to be protected just as your wife suggests."

Sookie looks at Bill and gives him a heartfelt smile. "Thank you Bill. Eric, we will discuss this later. You need to meet the new human guards that I interviewed today. I wanted you to speak with them tonight but so much happened. Warren has scheduled for them to meet us at Fangtasia at first dark." She leads us into the living room. She offers Bill the recliner as I take the couch. Sookie takes my lap. Slipping into my arms, she leaned her head against my shoulder. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having her in my arms once again. No one is going to take this from me. I enjoy her peace. I inhale the smell of her hair and she smells so enchanting. I also notice Bill inhaling the air. He smells her too.

"What are you wearing Sookie?" Bill asks.

She says, "It's me. I guess my fairy scent is stronger. But I have a different fairy scent because of who I am. I guess being a direct decendent of the Brigant bloodline affords me certain perks. What does it smell like to you Bill?"

He has a far away look on his face. "You smell like my wife Caroline's bath salts. They were made of lavender and vanilla. It's almost as if she is here with us." Bill closes his eyes and inhales the air. "Caroline; I smell Caroline."

That makes Sookie smile. "Pam told me that she could smell the maple and chocolate caramels from her childhood. Mel told me that this is one of my special gifts. She said that I have different scents to keep me safe from the other vampires. I don't know why it is working on my vampires. Maybe once I learn to control it, I'll smell like the old Sookie." She then looks at me and asks, "Eric what do you smell?"

"I only smell you." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me as tightly as she could. Obviously that meant something to her and she got the response that she was looking for.

"I never want to let you go. I've missed you so much today." I get a hint of fear from her as she hugs me. "I love you," she said more to herself than to me. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet mine. Without wasting another second, she reached up and slid her arms around my neck and she began to kiss me. We touched our foreheads together and sat like that for awhile; looking at each other. She whispered words of love in my ear. I know that Bill heard her because I heard his fangs click into place. I looked at him. The look that I give him lets him know that he needs to realize his place. Sookie is mine.

"I apologize to you, your majesty." After a moment of uncomfortable shifting back and forth in his seat, Bill asks to be excused. Once Sookie and I tell him to go and enjoy his night, Bill bows to us and stands. Sheepishly he called for Mel. Once she has appeared, he lifted her into his arms and they went to their room. Mel looks over Bill's shoulder and waves us a goodnight. Pretty soon the uncomfortable shifting will cease.

"Let's go to bed." That is all that she has to say to me. She's going nowhere. No one is going to take her away from me.

She loves me.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Phone Call**

**Sookie's PoV**

**A/N:**

**All characters belong to Charlaine Harris but the story is my own idea. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing our story. I'm glad that you all have enjoyed it. Some of you have asked if Sam was there when Jannalynne was killed. He was not. Eric was letting her know that Sam was next.**

**He wanted her to know that Sam would be right along with her shortly … **

**Or will he?**

**Some of you have also asked me if Sookie has used the cluviel dor.**

**She only wanted one great wish. That great wish included everything that she has ever wanted; Eric, a safe and happy life for her true family and friends, to send her fairy kin back to the Fae Realm and to shut off the portal forever, and a family that she and Eric could raise together. **

**Will she get it? **

**Or is the cluviel dor just another instrument to draw her closer to her true bloodline?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After my shower, I put on one of Eric's Fangtasia tees. For some reason I had to feel close to him. When I go into my room, Pam and Mel are sitting on the bed waiting for me. As I dry my hair, I begin to smile. I think of my family and my magic. I absolutely love who I am. I love my life. For the first time ever, I'm proud of who I am. I started to feel a little twinkle inside and I became even happier. "Sookie, you're extremely happy. What about?" Pam asked me.<p>

I look at Pam and beam. I can appreciate why she asked me that question. Earlier today after I found out about Sam's disloyalty, I didn't think that I'd be able to smile for awhile. "Eric, you, Mel, Bill, Terry, Ashton, Warren, and Mustapha … Thalia, Maxwell Lee, Rasul, Jason, Michelle … ummmm; everything; I'm happy about everything." Enthusiastically I sit in between Mel and Pam and take their hands into my own. "Do you realize that this the first time in my life that I'm actually happy with myself? I've never been happier and it's because of you guys. You all accept me for who I am." I start to giggle. "Never," I say.

Mel does something that I've never seen before. She begins to radiate a beautiful lavender color. Her color wraps around me and Pam. Still smiling she says, "This only happens when I'm really, really happy. It's only happened to me once or twice but it feels good when it does happen. You should see Gwyneth's aura. Hers is glorious."

Pam has a starry look on her face. "Oh, I have. It's a beautiful and captivating pink." Pam's starry eyed look suddenly turns into a sullen look. "I miss her so much. I did not expect to feel like this after I lost my Miriam. I am lucky. I don't think that I could handle losing Gwyneth." She suddenly turns cold and any emotion that was on her face before, is now gone. Pam looks at Mel and asks, "Is she safe? She hasn't called me as she said would. She promised to check in everyday."

I've never heard Pam pour out her feelings as she has just this second. I look down at my hands. "She promised me the same thing. She said that she would be home before we know it. I still wish that she would call. I haven't heard from her in two days. Mel, is she okay?"

Mel only smiles. "She'll call us when it is time. I can feel my sister. She's very happy. My sister's always happy when she goes to battle." She nods at both me and Pam as if she's giving us her final confirmation of what she's just told us. "Do not worry. My sister is well."

"Yeah," I say as I take Pam's hand. "She's fine." I just wish that she would call us. "Well, are there any other powers that I need to know about?" I really hope so. This is too much fun to just end after only two hours.

Mel shakes her beautiful head no.

"What? There's nothing? What about the things that can harm me; lemons, silver, iron, stakes? What about those things?"

"What about them?"

"You didn't tell me about my new allergies. You know; the stuff I just named off. You did not tell me what I needed to do to keep safe. Do I need that protective stuff that Niall and Uncle Dillon wear? I don't need to know about the stakes but the other things I need to know." I touch my side and I remember how stakes work. They work just fine.

"So, you've met Dillon. We did not know." she said. She did not look pleased. Without waiting for me to answer her, Mel kept talking. "Desmond didn't tell you on his last visit?"

"We were never left alone," I said to Mel.

"He didn't say it in front of Niall for a reason then. Niall does not know. You're not a vampire or a fae. You don't have those allergies. Were you allergic to them before you were turned and accepted Niall's essence?"

"No."

"Then none of that can hurt you."

"When I was first turned and Niall was with me for those few days, he told me that I couldn't have lemon in my iced tea anymore. He told me about the evils of metal and that I needed to be careful of iron. I assumed silver because I'm vampire."

Mel looked at Pam and smiled. "You are the mother of a wonderful creature. She's not a vampire but she has all of the vampire qualities. She's not a fae but she has had the essence of the Prince of the Faery Realm. She has the power and the magic of the royal family. She's not human but she has all of the same human qualities that she possessed before she was turned." She took my hands and said, "You're still you; only better. But you must guard these secrets. No one outside of your home should know this."

"I just assumed that I would be allergic." That is all that I can think to say.

"For the second time, if you weren't allergic before you won't be allergic now."

The more she's around me, the more I want to smack her. I just sit there with a blank look on my face. "I just assumed bitch."

She's used to being called a bitch because she kept talking as if I never said a word. "You're capable of doing things that even Niall can't do. He knows this. You have the powers of the day and night. He does not. You're a threat to him. If he can get you into Fae and turn you into a full fairy, that's all you'll be. You'll just be another fairy with blah powers and then lemons and iron will be fatal. Your human and vampire qualities will be no more. As long as you stay in this Realm, you're more powerful than any existing fae; in this Realm or the other." Mel looked at me as if I should already know this.

"Is that the main reason for him to want me in the Realm?"

"No, but it works in his favor. His main goal is to save his bloodline. If he dies then the throne goes to you but only if you are in the Realm. There you will sit on the throne with the one. The true mate that has been chosen for you. That will not happen as long as you are vampire _and_ fairy _and_ human. There's no way he's going to let that happen. Now if you stay in this Realm, the throne would fall to Niall's sister Celine." Mel smiles even harder at this revelation. She never says a word after that. She waits … and waits … and waits.

"Well?" Pam asks. She's as anxious to know as I am.

Mel jumps up from the bed and uses every hand motion I've ever seen. "She's married to a human. She lives in this Realm with her husband. No one knows where she is but Desmond and Diantha. Anyway, she lives with her husband and her half fairy children. They have always wanted to meet Celine's birth family but Niall was against it. She _married_ a _human_. Because she is married to a human, Niall hates her. It's okay to have sex with them but it's never okay to actually marry one. It's almost like a fairy marrying a vampire." She looks at Pam and says, "No offense."

Pam says, "None taken you rude bitch."

Mel rolls her eyes at Pam and keeps talking. "A full faery of the royal house marrying a human; there is no way that he would allow her to take her rightful place on the throne with a human husband. Niall would die before he allowed a human to live in the Royal House of Brigant."

This is not surprising to me. This information makes me think of how Niall treated Jason. "But I'm only 1/8 fae and he wants me to carry on the bloodline."

"Not anymore you're not. You have the essential spark and you have been given his essence. You are no longer a full human. You can go either way. It depends on you. You will stay the same Sookie as long as you hold onto the beliefs that you were raised with. And if Niall gets his way your humanness and your vampire-ness will fade away to nothing if you're taken to the Realm. When you are taken, _if _you are taken, you will truly be of the Brigant bloodline. That's the only reason he gave you his essence. Niall does nothing for anyone without expecting something in return."

Pam's fangs slide down slowly. "I will kill that fucking fairy. Sookie is my child. She is my queen. Niall has always preached on how Eric and Sookie is a fated pair. He has always said that Eric and Sookie would make the supernatural world great; the changes that they would make as a couple would be phenomenal. Now you're saying that all of it was a lie?"

"Basically; it was all lies. Eric is the most powerful and the oldest vampire in the area. Niall's only goal was to keep Sookie safe until he gets to her. She can't be given to her true mate dead. She would be useless then." Mel shrugs and smiles as if she's talking about going to the store to buy ice cream. I have been saying it all along; Mel is a rude bitch.

Pam is angrier than I've ever known her to be. "Pam please!" I yell at her. Pam is sitting with her eyes closed. It's not her; it's Eric.

"Eric," Pam whispers as she stands.

Before I can pop to him Mel grabs my arm and uses her magic to hold me in place. "You cannot go to him. You have used too much magic today. You are not strong enough. You must stay here." Her eyes have changed. Her magic keeps me in place.

"I must go to him."

"No." She never releases my arm.

Pam leaves the room in a blur. All at once there is a calm that flows through the bond. Pam returns and sits back down. "He is fine Sookie. He is fine." Pam stares off into space. It is her downtime and I will not bother her with my question; what does she know? She said that he is fine but I get something different from her. Jealousy; but why would she be jealous?

"Can we finish now that we have determined that Eric and Bill are fine?"

"Bill is with him?" I ask.

"Yeah. Eric took Bill with him. So?"

I know that Eric's not going to tell me what has happened tonight. Maybe I can get what I need out of Bill. No, I will not do that. Eric is my husband and _he_ will give me an explanation. That reminds me; he's been gone for a little while. "What time is it?"

"Ten," said Mel. "Can we finish please? I don't want to sit here all night staring at you two."

"You can be a real bitch," Pam said. "I like you."

"I know. You can't help it. I'm likeable." Mel then turns to me and says, "Now you need to understand how your powers work on other supes. You know; your mindshield, glamour, the power of silence, darkness … stuff like that."

"I don't think that she needs to know that just yet. You don't want to overload her do you?"

Pam's response surprises me. Earlier tonight she was telling me that I needed to learn my magic but now she's against me using it on supes? "I'll be fine Pam. I want to be overloaded. I used my glamour on Sam and Jannalynne today. I want to be able to practice on them. If there is more for me to learn, I want to learn it."

"I'm sorry Sookie. I couldn't tell you then. I was not allowed to interfere. You did not glamour Sam or Jannalynne. I couldn't tell you because it is meant for you to see Sam for what he really is. I am sorry. I wanted to tell so very badly but Desmond would not allow it. You can't glamour pure shifters or Weres as easily as you can humans. Their minds are not easy to control. Have you ever tried to read Sam's mind?"

"Yes."

"Was it hard to read him?"

"Yes. He would have to let me in so that I could read it. When I would try on my own, I would only get scrambles and colors."

"That's the same way it is when it comes to glamouring a shifter or a pure Were. They have to let you in. You can only get into a supes mind if you hold them close to you. You have to pull them into your aura. That lets you get inside of them; inside of their minds. You can take over their minds only by doing that. Sam knew it. He knows everything about the fae." Mel winks at me knowingly. "He knew why Claude and Dermot moved in with you." Mel continues. "As you know your aura brightens with happiness and it darkens when you are angry. If you are angry at the time of the glamour attempt, your enemy will belong to you. You can take them over completely. They will be empty. You can take away every memory or you can give them new ones."

"I can wipe their minds of any and all memories?"

"They'll remember nothing. You can only do that to shifters and Weres. With vampires, it takes only a simple touch. They can't resist you. Plus you have the scent of their past. You give them memories that they have long forgotten. You give them more than they've ever expected in their long lives. You can't glamour the fae with your eyes. They look for another scent; fertility. You're fertile now. It is seen on your face and in your smell. Pretty soon you'll have every male fae that was left behind in this realm knocking down your door. Your fertility scent makes you even more alluring. With you being a Brigant, you can be scented from miles around. They will do what they can to get to you."

"You mean that I can get pregnant now?" Did the cluviel dor work? Did I wish the wrong way? Maybe I did wish wrong if the fairies can smell my fertility. I wanted all of my greatest wishes to come true. Maybe the portal has been closed and I won't have to worry about any male fairies. I did it! I did it!

"Umhm; can't you smell it Pam? I can. It's very strong."

"No. I cannot smell it at all. Are they coming for her soon? If they are we have to be prepared. I need to get to my house and get our weapons."

This is just too much info for one person to take in. I look stunned. I don't know what to say. The worst part of the news was about Sam. Sam has betrayed me yet again. He is still going to betray me. He let me believe that I had glamoured him. He is still planning to give me to Niall. Then I think about this evening; my time with Eric and Pam. "You knew," I say to Pam.

"Eric did not want me to tell you. We both knew that you would have confronted him. If you have gone to him, it would have made it easier for Niall to take you. After an adequate amount of time had passed, we were going to tell you. I promise you Sookie. We were not going to keep you in the dark."

I can't be mad at her logic. She is right. But they still could have told me. "I am not a child Pam. I am a bit impulsive at times but I am capable of using logic when it comes to thinking for myself. With or without my magic I am still a grown woman that needs to be treated like one."

"Well when it comes to you being logical you don't usually use it. Do you remember the Freyda incident? Do you remember the bond?"

Why did she have to bring up the bond? I must have a look on my face that shows that she has hurt my feelings because she is about to say something. I stop her before she gets a chance to. "There is no need for an apology. I just want you to know that I am not going to do anything stupid."

"I did not mean to hurt you."

I take Pam's hand into mine. Mel suddenly gives a small whimper. "Are you okay?" I ask. She does not answer me. I then feel a jolt of love. I hear a familiar laugh and then it is gone. What was that? "Mel?" I ask one last time.

Mel bows her head and a blue aura surrounds her.

Pam asks in a cold voice, "It is Gwyneth?"

"No," Mel answers. She gets up from the bed and only stands there. "Mel's demeanor changes; "The battle for the queen has already begun. Many lives have been lost this night. A dear friend is no longer with us but for tonight our goal is almost done. For a moment, the queen is safe. I'm going to downstairs with the guards if I'm no longer needed. May I leave you now my queen?"

"You go on. You do what you have to do."

Looking sullen, Mel walks downstairs. Pam and I follow. As we walk down the stairs, Pam says to me, "What did you feel?"

"I don't know what it was. It was love and that's it." When we get to the kitchen with the Weres, they are playing cards and eating. They are laughing and talking. Once they see Pam and me, they stand and bow. "What did I say earlier guys? When we are at home we are relaxed." They sit back down. "Now, what smells so good?"

"Terry here made a big ol' pot of chili and Warren made a death by chocolate, chocolate cake," Mustapha said. He was eating and grinning. From the look of his poker stash, he was also winning.

"What's the ante?" asked Pam.

Ashton looked at Pam and was impressed. He began talking about big blinds and small blinds. He told her that they were playing low ball, Texas hold 'em, and any other poker game that the dealer chooses. He also told her about the side pot that they have going on. "Since we are the guards of the royal family, the side pot is only won if you get the royal flush with all hearts … the side pot is now $600.00. Are you in?"

At vampire speed Pam is gone and then returns in full poker mode. She has her wad of cash, her Mets baseball cap, and her Juicy shades. "Deal me in boys. I need that $600.00. There's a new pair of Prada's that I have been dying to get." Pam won the last four hands but not the side pot. We played cards for the next two hours. It's almost fun but I can't stop thinking about Eric. I can't keep him out of my head. I haven't felt him in the last hour or so. What is he doing?

I keep looking at the microwave clock. The more I look, the more agitated I get. Pam feels my agitation. She sends me calm through the bond. I appreciate but I don't want it. I want my husband. I keep reaching out to him but I only get a faint feeling of him. I feel so empty inside. It's settled. I'm going to find my husband.

"Pam, I'll be back. I'm going to the store."

"No you're not. You will stay seated."

Mustapha says, "What do you need? I'll go get it."

"No thank you." I sit back in my seat and eyeball Pam. She has a smirk on her face. I begin shifting in my seat. "I have to go …"

"You will stay seated."

"Yes mistress." I have never been one to give up and dang it, I'm not going to give up now. "I'm hungry. I think I want pizza."

Ashton tries to hide a smile. "We have Freschetta in the freezer. I'll pop you one in the oven."

"No frozen pizza for the queen," said Terry. "Do want me to call the have Jerry's deliver you a pepperoni?"

"No," I say sullenly. "Pam, I'm going to go and make …"

"Ashton will get it for you. What do you need?"

"Chili please," I say. Ashton places my chili in front of me and a huge slab of cake. I slowly eat the chili and I nibble at the cake. They have decided to keep me prisoner. I'm a prisoner in my own home. I decided to sit out of the next few hands. There's no point in playing. I can't focus. I can't stop thinking about Eric.

Suddenly I feel so tired. I stand up slowly and I reach for Pam. "They're outside." I point towards the door. I put down my shields. "There are four of them." My wish did not work. They have come for me. My guards begin ripping their clothes off and running from the house; they have nice bodies I must say. Pam and Mel take off behind them. Terry stays with me. My knees give way. Eric is so angry. Terry catches me before I fall to the ground.

Cradling me in his arms he says, "You're safe sweetheart. Close your eyes and relax. Come on Sookie." My fear for my husband and my family scares me. I'm filled with fear. Is Bill ok? Will Pam and Mel come back unharmed? Are my Weres safe? Who did we lose tonight? Please don't let it have been Gwyneth. I let my anxiety and fears take over.

Terry hums 'Hush Little Baby' as he rocks me back and forth. Gran used to sing that me. Slowly Terry's song and his hold calm me down. After awhile my family returns and they are all okay. They all stand around me and they look so good. Except for the blood and the nudity, my Weres look as they usually do.

Pam has blood around her mouth and a smile on her face. She's naked. "I haven't had the taste of a full fae in years. He was delicious." Pam looks as if she has just had sex. Fairy. "He must have been one of your suitors. He was very good." She describes the blond that she has just drained. My Weres tell me of the three elves that they've bid a fond farewell to. Mel is the only unhappy one.

"They killed them all before I had a chance to get even one! You all are a bunch of greedy bastards!" They all began to laugh at her. "There's nothing funny. You could have saved me one. I only wanted one!"

Terry only looks at them for a minute and then decides to help me stand up. I hug all of them. My aura of gold and pink holds us all together. "You're safe. I'm so glad that you're all safe." The Weres all drop to their knees and look up at me.

"Our allegiance and lives belong only to you."

"Thank you." I reach for each Were and they kiss my hand as they stand.

"Your protection is all that matters."

As my aura fades, I reach out for Eric again. I can barely feel him. "You all go clean yourselves up. Terry will you go to my room and get my cell phone please?"

"Yes Sookie. I'll be right back." Terry is smiling so hard that I can see each tooth in his mouth. When he comes back with my phone, he's still smiling. "I've never been happier."

I kiss Terry's scarred cheek. "Neither have I Terry."

"Do you need anything else my queen?" Terry asks me.

"No thank you Terry."

"Holler if you need me." He bows to me and goes to the kitchen to wait for his friends.

When my Weres, my maker, and my pixie/fae cousin are cleaned up, they go back to the kitchen. They are laughing and talking about tonight's kill. I smile to myself. There's nothing better than this. As I'm about to call Eric when my phone rings.

"Eric? Where are you?"

"No Sookie."

"Who is this?" I look at the caller id screen and there's nothing there.

"Are you looking for your husband?"

Oh my God! They have Eric. That's why I would feel bursts of anger and then nothing. They are torturing my husband. In a voice that I have never heard before, I tell the anonymous caller, "If you've hurt him, I will kill you."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were back in Louisiana? You came back just in time. We heard that there is a fertile fairy in our midst. I knew that it was you. You came home. You can get us all to our true home." My wish did not work. Our enemies are still here.

"Fuck you. I swear to you that if you've hurt him you will die." I never heard them come into the room but Mel and Pam have wrapped me tightly in their arms. "Do you have my husband?" I began to vibrate and everything around me started to turn black.

The voice speaks again, "You did not have to kill your suitors this night. They only wanted to give you the family that you so desperately yearn for. The family that the vampire cannot give to you. They only want to bring you home to your true family."

"Calm down Sookie," Mel says. She fills me with her calm aura and Pam sends me calm through the bond. I can feel them swirling around inside of me. "There you go." Their calm began to fill me.

"I will kill you," I say to the voice. "I promise. I will kill you."

The voice started to laugh. "We'll see you soon sister. You'll be home soon." He's still laughing as he hangs up the phone.

Pam and Mel are still holding me. "I am fine. Go and play cards. I'm calling my husband." Reluctantly Pam and Mel leave me alone. I never heard my Weres come in but they left as well. I go back to the bond to find him. I can't. I know now how he felt when I broke the bond. It feels like a part of me is missing. What am I supposed to do if something has happened to him? What if they have taken him away from me?

I will kill them all.

I can feel him again. "Where are you baby?"

I call my husband. "Hello my lover. Are you safe?" He sounds as if he is calm but I can feel his worry. He could feel mine.

"Where are you? What's wrong? One minute you were so angry and the next you were gone. I could not feel you. I thought that …" I will not tell him of the phone call or the invasion on our home while he is away. I'll tell him when he comes home to me. "Are you coming home?" I try to keep the fear out of my voice but I can't. I can't bear the thought of losing him. I love him.

"I'm on my way lover." Thank you. He is safe.

I don't want to say it but I have to. I need to know that everything is okay with the bond. "Why couldn't I feel you Eric? Was it my magic? Did I do something wrong? Did I almost break the bond? Is that why I couldn't feel you?"

"No my queen; I was in a meeting and it turned into a heated situation. I was trying to keep you from feeling the brunt of my anger. I apologize for worrying you so." I know that Eric has never heard me like this before but I've never been this afraid before. I'm not supposed to be afraid. I'm a fairy vampire. I'm supposed to be brave and fearless. If that is true then why am I so scared?

"Mel said that things are going to happen and I'm going to have to make a choice. I thought that they had taken you. I was going to come to you but Mel and Pam would not let me. They said that my powers were not strong enough. I was going to risk it for you." I'll risk everything for him. I am just getting him back and no one is going to take him away from me.

Obviously Bill heard the distress in my voice. "I am getting us home as quickly as possible my queen." Bill needs to get them home. What if they are being followed by the fairies? What if they try to attack them while they are on their way home? I won't be able to save them.

"Thank you Bill. Eric, I'll be waiting for you." I hang up the phone and wait for them to return. I go to the kitchen and pace back and forth. Each time a car drives by, I look out of the window. As soon as I'm seated, I jump back up. I go the window and no Eric, no Bill. "It's not them."

"Will you sit your ass down somewhere?" Pam yells at me. "You are getting on my nerves." Suddenly I hear Pam scream out in anger. "NO!"

Mel is grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I won the side pot! I guess I'll buy the Prada shoes."

"How much was it?" I ask.

"$1500.00; you are all losers. L-O-S-E-R-S! All of you are losers!" She grabs her money from the pot and begins to make a speech. "I would not have been able to win this if you had not been the accomplished losers that you are. This money will help pay for my and Bill's honeymoon. Thank you all so much." Thinking that her speech was done she ends it with, "I still expect wedding gifts from each and every one of you."

I hear the word bitch and other names being thrown at Mel but she does not care in the least. They are saying that she cheated. Warren said, "You did deal the cards. You probably used some type of pixie/fairy magic to get that hand." Terry is the only one at the table still smiling; well other than Mel.

Mel said it one last time, "LOSERS! You are all LOSERS!"

The one time that I don't look, I hear Eric and Bill pulling into the garage. Without thinking, I imagine myself in his arms and that is exactly where I end up. I pop into my husband's loving arms with my arms positioned to go around his neck. I love him so much. I thought that they had taken him from me. As I'm hugging him, I smell soap and shampoo. It's not his regular shampoo either. He's showered somewhere else. I look in Bill's direction. He smells just like Eric. When I take my arms from around Eric's neck, I step back and look at them both.

Are they _really_ going to stand there and try to look innocent? They are actually trying to look innocent. The two biggest devils that I know stand there and try to look as if they've never done a thing wrong. I sniff and wait. They give me nothing. That's fine.

"Good evening Bill. Thank you for coming home as quickly as you did. Are you well" I ask him as I move closer to him.

He takes a step back. Hmmm; what have they done? "Yes my queen," he said as he bowed. "Are you well?"

While they are taking off their shoes, I tell him that I'm better now. "Thank you for asking. I want you two to know that I know that you have done something tonight that you had no business. I'm not going to ask you what you were doing. You will tell me sooner or later. I'm banking on sooner." I turn back to look at Eric. I want to rip him a new one but because he's home and safe, I don't. I'm just so glad that he's home. "Don't you ever close down that bond again do you hear me? I need to feel you. I need to be sure that you are safe. After tonight, I think that you need guards too; day _and_ night."

Eric has the nerve to look surprised at my suggestion. He also looks like he's going to laugh at me. He'd better not laugh at me. I will choke him senseless. "You had better not laugh at me Eric Northman." Those beautiful blue eyes look at me with love and amusement swirling through them. As we are walking through the kitchen, I let my friends know that I am not coming back to play cards. "No more for me. Have fun guys. I have to talk to Eric and Bill. Now Eric Northman, you will have guards."

Everyone at the table begins to snigger as I tell Eric that he will get guards whether he likes it or not. "Quiet!" he yells at them all. He is trailing behind me as I hold his hand.

"There is no need to be rude Eric." The card players are pretending not be paying attention to us but they are just too obvious. They are the worst actors in the world. You can see the sly looks and the sneaky smiles.

Bill stops and thinks that he is going to sit down and play cards. Not tonight buddy boy. "Come on Bill." They all begin to laugh at him too.

"I am over 1000 years old. I don't need any guards. I can take care of myself."

As we leave the kitchen, I hear Pam say, "I'll bet $500.00 that he gets the guards." Warren and Mustapha bet against her. Mel and Ashton bet that I will get my way. I guess Warren and Mustapha will be losing that pot. Eric will be getting those guards.

Not to my surprise at all, Bill takes my side. "I think that the queen is right. There will be times when you are alone and we cannot always be with you your majesty. You need to be protected just as your wife suggests."

I give Bill a heartfelt smile. He understands. When I have my meeting with him he's not going to like it but he's getting guards too. I'm not going to mention it now. I need to keep him on my side. "Thank you Bill. Eric, we will discuss this later. You need to meet the new human guards that I interviewed today. I wanted you to speak with them tonight but so much has happened. Warren has scheduled for them to meet us at Fangtasia at first dark tomorrow." Once we are in the living room, I lead my men to their appointed seats. I point Bill the recliner as I pull Eric towards the couch. I sit in Eric's lap. I wrap his arms around me and I lean my head against his shoulder. No one is going to take this from me. This is where I belong. I enjoy his peace. I snuggle deeper into my husband. As my husband holds me, he inhales my scent. I watch Bill as he does the same thing. I wonder if what Mel said is true.

Before I can ask, Bill asks me, "What are you wearing Sookie?"

"It's me. I guess my fairy scent is stronger. But I have a different fairy scent because of who I am. I guess being a direct descendent of the Brigant bloodline affords me certain perks. What does it smell like to you Bill?"

He has a far away look on his face. "You smell like my wife Caroline's bath salts. They were made of lavender and vanilla. It's almost as if she is here with us." Bill closes his eyes and inhales the air. "Caroline; I smell Caroline." He has always loved Caroline. If only had been given the chance to make a choice; I know that he would have stayed with her and his children.

I love it. "Pam told me that she could smell the maple and chocolate caramels from her childhood. Mel told me that this is one of my special gifts. She said that I have different scents to keep me safe from the other vampires. I don't know why it is working on my vampires. Maybe once I learn to control it, I'll smell like the old Sookie." She then looks at me and asks, "Eric what do you smell?"

When I ask him, I hold my breath. Mel said that the vampires will smell what they love the most or miss from their past life. Please let him smell me; only me. "I only smell you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him to me as tightly as I could. That is what I was looking for.

"I never want to let you go. I've missed you so much today." Accidentally, I give off a hint of fear when I hug him. He hugs me even tighter. "I love you," I said more to myself than to him. Slowly I lifted my eyes to meet his. Without wasting another second, I reached up and slid my arms around his neck and I began to kiss him. I love kissing him. We touched our foreheads together and sat like that for awhile; just looking at each other. I love looking into his eyes. Everything that I'll every need is in his eyes. With him, I know that I am safe. He is everything that I need.

I decide to speak words of love to my husband in his language. "Jag vill att du ska älska med mig. Jag vill känna varje tum av dig inom mig. Fordran mig, gör mig till din." I look at my husband and he smiles at me. "Do you want to claim me tonight my big bad vampire king? I'm yours," I whisper to him. I forgot that Bill was in here with us. I did not realize until I heard his fangs drop. Eric gives him the 'she's mine look'. I don't mind it one bit. I am his.

"I apologize to you, your majesty." After a second of uncomfortable shifting back and forth in his seat, Bill asked to be excused.

Once we tell him to go and enjoy his night, Bill bowed to us and he stood up. Slyly, he called for Mel. Once she had appeared, he lifted her into his arms and they went to their room. Mel looks over Bill's shoulder and waves us a goodnight. $1500 and some vicious sex; Mel has hit the jackpot.

"Let's go to bed," I said to Eric. I love him.

* * *

><p>When we reach our chamber, he lays me gently on the bed. He leaned me against the pillows that were propped against our headboard. There was really no point in playing games. There are so many things that we need to discuss but they can wait for later. All I know is that the minute that my husband came home tonight, I wanted him; every inch of him. We can deal with the extra stuff later. I just need to feel my husband inside of me. I am aching for him to make love to me.<p>

While I watched him, Eric stood at the foot of the bed and undressed. He pulled his red Fangtasia tee over his head and threw it on the floor. I imagined myself kissing every inch of his magnificent body; his face, his neck, his back, his chiseled stomach, his muscular arms and legs and his GP. When he began pulling off his jeans I sat up a little more so that I wouldn't miss one movement that he made. When he got to his underwear, I had to catch my breath.

When I saw MY GP, my whole body began to shiver. Just the thought of him touching me and being inside of me, washed away all of today's miseries. I am hopelessly and helplessly his. My husband has a large ego and he loves the way that I admire his body. He has the cockiest smile on his face.

He crawled up to me and I sat up so that our lips would touch. He lifted my arms up and he slipped his tee over my head. His eyes left mine and roamed over my body. I wanted to show him how much I wanted him and how much I needed him. Using my vampire speed, my husband is now in the spot that I used to occupy. That makes him roar with laughter. "I'm getting faster and stronger."

"Yes you are my lover." The moment my fingertips touch his skin, my fangs shot down. He leaned in and kissed them and licked each one with the tip of his tongue. It sends shivers all through me. My honey pot is so wet. I am throbbing to feel my husband inside of me. I lean in and kiss my husband deeper; forcing him back against the pillow. When I touched his cool and naked body against mine, I became wetter and wanted him even more. I saw my husband inhale. "You smell so sweet."

Before I knew it, I was back against the pillows. I opened my arms and welcomed him home. Just to be able to wrap my arms around him make me sigh from happiness. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could. I don't know why I needed him so badly. I opened my legs and he slipped in between them. He positioned the head of the GP barely inside of the honey pot. I had an orgasm just with that one touch. My heart began to flutter in my chest; I was losing my breath. Eric lowered his head and kissed me oh so gently. As he kissed me, he slowly began to enter me. I gripped his back because I can't bear the thought of us not being as one. Before I know it, my king has slowly filled me with the GP. It has never felt better.

For some reason, I can't move. I just want to lay like for the rest of my life. I was so scared because I thought that they had taken him from me. I thought that I had broken the bond again. I take his face in my hands and I begin to cry. I think of how I thought that I would never see him again. I think of how I thought that they had taken him from me. I think of how I had broken the bond before. What if I would never get another chance to look into these beautiful blue eyes? What if … "I love you so much." All of the fear that I felt tonight when I thought that I had lost him filled us both.

His eyes expanded ten times their normal size. "I'm so sorry lover."

"I never knew what you went through when I broke the bond. It is the worst feeling I have ever had to endure. I beg you Eric; never do that to me again. No matter what happens or what you're doing keep me with you." How could I ever have broken the bond? This is the worst misery and he only blocked me for a couple of hours. I broke it completely. Tears streaked my face. My husband kissed each one away; then he began kissing me. I began to move again and this time, I did not stop. I wanted him. I began to buck underneath him as fast as I could. This is my lover and my best friend. He is my soul mate. We are fated and this is how we'll stay.

In one quick move, Eric's back was against the headboard and I was straddling him. My knees were on either side of him. Out of instinct, I began to move back and forth on my husband. As I moved on him, he cupped my face into his hands. He kissed from my mouth to my neck and to my breasts. I leaned forward so that he could love each of the girls equally. Each nipple disappeared in his mouth. As he loves the girls, I think of our eternal love. As I move back and forth on him slowly I say to him, "Our love keeps us together. We are one. We'll always be together." I throw my head back as he licks and sucks on each nipple. "Feed from me baby."

Without hesitation, he leaned forward and licked the soft part of my breast. He bit hard; just like I like it. My sweet fairy blood filled his mouth. He eagerly drank from me before the wound closed. I groaned from the pleasure. As soon my the wound closed, I looked at him with longing. I want to feed from him. I wait as I move on the GP. "Do it lover." I bit into my husband's neck. He held my head in place as I rode him harder and harder and as he thrusted deeper and deeper.

As I was reaching my orgasm, he brushed my hair behind my ear and he pulled me in for a deep kiss. "I would give anything to give you a child," he says when he breaks the kiss.

With that, we came together. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and I wished with everything in me that we could have children. That would make us the happiest we've ever been. Suddenly my golden aura takes us both in. Eric looks into my eyes and holds me securely to him. "I love you so much Sookie." As my husband fills me with his essence and I scream out his name, we are both filled with love, joy, happiness, and life.

As our orgasms subside, we lay in bed in each others arms, we look at each other and begin to laugh. "Did you feel that Eric?"

"I felt everything." I look into his eyes and for the first time ever, I can see his light. "I'll never close the bond again."

"I'm so sorry that I ever broke the bond. It's torture not to feel you. I've never felt as alone as I did tonight. Please don't ever do that to me again." I kiss his nose and then his lips. I gently lay my hand across his cheek. "I thought that they had taken you. When someone called me tonight and asked me if I was looking for you, I thought that they had hurt you." In the scary voice that I used earlier tonight, I said to my husband, "I was going to find them and kill them."

Eric lay on his side and asked me, "What happened?"

I looked at him and said, "They are coming for me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I want you to make love to me. I want to feel every inch of you inside of me. Claim me; make me yours.**

**This is what Sookie said to Eric when she spoke his language.**

**Have a great 4th. I know that I will. I will not be able to post again until the second week of July.**

**Please be safe!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Loyal to a Fault**

**Desmond's PoV**

**Thank you for all the great reviews from each and every chapter. I wish that y'all really knew how much it means to me that you take the time out of your day and your time to read and review the story. They really do make my day. Thank you for alerting and making this story one of your favorites. That makes my day. I hope that you like this chapter. ****If there are any issues that you see with a chapter, please do not hesitate to let me know. **

**I have been trying to follow some of the things that are in the books that I have read at least 3 times apiece … each. I say this because there are some things about Niall that I have discovered since re-reading the books that I do not trust. Like in FDTW, Niall told Sookie that she was his only living relative. He brought Dillon back to Sookie's house when she killed Murry and Fintan has other children. Wouldn't they be considered living relatives? What melts my butter is that Sookie never caught on, either she forgot, or either Ms. Harris forgot what she had written that part. **

**Each of these amazing main characters belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

><p>Once we've pulled off of the road, I reach into my inside jacket pocket and take out two letters. I hand Diantha and Gwyneth each a letter. The letters are sealed with magic. I know that if anything happens, no one other than the recipient will know what the letters state. "Gwyneth, if Diantha does not make it to the destination, it is up to you to take her place. You must do whatever is necessary to complete the task. The letter knows its owner. Once Diantha's letter has been delivered, yours will be destroyed." Both girls nod after I give them their orders.<p>

Diantha takes the letter and then she looks up at me. "What are you going to do uncle?" There is sadness in her voice. When Diantha gets serious, she speaks like a normal person and that, I copiously appreciate. When she breathes as she speaks, she sounds so much more ladylike. I have had to work with great effort for years to get her to speak normally but to no avail. As I look at my niece, I can only hope that her wardrobe choices improve over time as well. She is dressed in her usual colorful wardrobe; wearing a purple, red and green tye-dyed sleeveless tee, bright blue leggings and a lime green tutu with orange polka dots. She is wearing her signature Converse tennis shoes in green and her princess tiara. Gladiola gave that to her on her thirteenth birthday. Since the day of finding her sister's body, Diantha has worn that tiara with every outfit that she has created.

"I must return. There is no other alternative." Both girls look from one another as if they are expecting me to tell them that I am teasing. Sadly, my dear girls I am not. I look from Diantha to Gwyneth and I can only shake my head. A small chuckle leaves my throat. All of my girls, including Sookie and Melania, are brave yet extremely stubborn. My girls are stunned and silent. This is my chance to leave.

As I stepped from the car, Gwyneth grabbed my hand, "Desmond, we can do this together. We've always fought together. We can change it. If we change it, we could make it better." She nods her head enthusiastically as if she is trying to make herself believe what she just said. "There have to be times when we can interfere. There are exceptions; right? Please, you must take me with you." Her big green eyes welled up with tears. "Please," she begged one last time. Her pulse is racing and her little pixie/fae heart is tearing into shreds. She and Melania are just like daughters to me. I love them dearly.

I reached out and touched Gwyneth's face. "My dear child, we have never interfered and we have had many chances to change our fate. We did not do it then and we will _not_ do it now." The tears decided to fall from her eyes. Using my thumb, I wipe them away. I looked at Diantha and my niece was crying. This is the first time she has cried since she was an infant. Unlike Gwyneth, she does not ask to interfere and for that, I am pleased.

"I love you uncle," Diantha said. Not being big on affection, she kisses my cheek before she gets out of the car. She got out of the car and went to the trunk. Without looking at me, she grabbed her weapons. When I looked at my niece's wrist, I see that she has on the gold and diamond Rolex watch that Sophie Ann gave to me for 500 years of loyal service. I know that she will never take it off. Diantha turned her back to me and faced the woods.

I offered Gwyneth my hand and helped her from the car. She stood there for a short moment and looked at me. She looked as if she wanted to speak but the words would not come to her. She finally made a decision on what she was going to do. She hugged me and sobbed onto my shoulder. "I love you Desmond. You're the only father we've ever known." She cried a little longer. Once she had composed herself, she did as Diantha. She got her weapons from the trunk and the girls go on their way. I watched as they each went off into that good night. I will miss them.

As I make my way back to my target, I reflect back on my years of shielding the young Mrs. Northman. It has always been my fortune and my extreme pleasure to have been able to meet her and to know her as I do. That sense of humor of hers is priceless. She deserves all that we have to give to her. She is altruistic, caring and faithful to a fault. She is such an angel. She has given me, a demon something that I have never expected. She has given me hope. In these last few months I have never seen her more contented. Her previous life has been nothing but invariable danger. We have done what we could do to keep her safe. For many years I had to watch as her heart and life were broken over and over again. There was so much betrayal and heartache that she _had_ to go through in her young life but I could not get in the way. Those memories would make her who she is today; strong, brave, and self-assured. As her godfather, I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. I wanted her to know that she was not alone. As long as I watched over her, I knew that she would be safe. She would always been protected. We all had our different reasons for shielding her but she has always had me.

The Ancient Pythoness has always predicted that a fairy and a vampire would change our world. Thus far it has. Their divorce ceremony was the driving force. When the vampires in attendance found out that there was no bond keeping the fae and the vampire together, they were more than surprised. Many of them were surprised that the Pythoness was downtrodden to find that she could not stop the union of Eric and Freyda. No one had ever heard of a vampire being in love with a fairy or being attached to anyone without a bond being in place. It was also unbelievable that he did not have the impulse to drain her. She was only 1/8 fae but her blood was still sweet. Eric and Sookie have breathed new life into a dead world. We will live as one for the first time in supernatural history. The changes that they will bring forth will be phenomenal. In order to see these changes come to fruition, sacrifices must be made.

* * *

><p>Fintan understood this. Her Brigant bloodline has always been strong in her. Sookie has so much to offer. That is why Fintan went through great lengths to hide her from Niall and all other fairies. He was indomitable to keep her safe because she is different. Fintan truly loved her. No one outside of me and the fairies knows the real reason behind Fintan's death.<p>

Before my friend was captured, he told me that he was being watched. It saddened him when he could no longer visit the family that he wanted to be with.

_"It was told to Brendan that there is a human/fae child that carries the essential spark. It is believed that **my** granddaughter will be the true ruler of the Realm. Brendan and his followers will go through great lengths to find her. They are determined to take my grandchild from me. They want her dead. That, I cannot allow. I will not allow." Fintan loved his human family. He took great joy in watching them grow up. Because of certain circumstances, he could not see them as often as he would have liked._

_He had watched each of his children grow. When his son died, Fintan was destroyed. He never knew that his brother assisted in the death of his son. I never had the heart to tell him. When his daughter died of cancer, he was upset that he could not heal her as he wanted. He knew that if he could have taken her to the Realm that she would have lived a long and fruitful life. He was not going to miss his chance with Sookie. He had watched her from day one. He watched both Sookie and Jason but Sookie, she was something special. There were times when Fintan played with her in the form of her grandfather. But she knew that he was not her Grandpa Earl. She told him once that his head did not sound like her grandpa's head. She told him that he did not smell like her grandpa. 'You smell sweet'. She was special because she still wanted to be around him even though she knew that he was different. When Fintan would hug Sookie, he would talk of how she smelled of his kin. His other children did not and do not have the Brigant smell. Only his special grandchildren have that smell.  
><em>

_Fintan has one grandchild other than Sookie that has the essential spark and the Brigant smell. This child is just like Sookie. No one knows of him but her and his father. The girlfriend that knew of the young lad met an unfortunate accident after her relationship with the father had ended. She would have caused problems for the boy. She was afraid of him and meant him harm. If his mother did not tell, the former girlfriend would keep the secret safe as well. Even if it meant that she had to die to do it. Hadley took the secret to her grave. That is the only good thing that Hadley has ever done for her son. Fintan's grandson Jason, he has nothing going on for him but his sexual appeal. He did not have the telepathy. Jason did not have that smell. He was of no use to the fae. He was not considered a threat. He would be safe. But Fintan was going to let nothing happen to Sookie even if it meant sacrificing his own life._

_Fintan turned and looked at me with pleading eyes. "We have to keep her safe. I have always looked out for her. But I cannot go back to that Realm. They will find her. Watch over her with your life. You have given her your gift and I have given her my blood. We are the reason that her life has turned out as it has and now we owe her our lives." He never had to be concerned with that. I would never leave her unprotected. "I never thought that giving her these gifts would cause her such pain."_

"_Neither did I. How someone as special as she is can be treated so poorly is beyond me. Humans; who can account for their way of thinking? But you should have no fears. She is my responsibility just as much as she is yours. I will give my life for hers." I will do whatever I have to do to assure her safety. _

_Fintan looked at me with pride in his eyes. "The Ancient Pythoness said that supes from all around will come to save her. She has been destined to do something great for the supe world and many will owe her fealty and they will gladly do that for her. The Pythoness has foreseen many of my granddaughter's accomplishments. She will have the powers of the night and the day. She will heal many with her gift of life. She will rule an empire that will stand tall for centuries to come. Her family will be the backbone of the supernatural world. I wish that I could live to see it."_

_Many of old have spoken of the vampire and the fairy. At one time some believed that the fated couple was going to be Celine and the Viking. _"_Do you recall the war that lasted for over two hundred years between the vampires and the fae?" Fintan nodded his response. "Many of your kind were lost in that war. It would be grand if your granddaughter could end the animosity. That was a war that almost ended you all. Celine was the fiercest of them all was she not?" I asked as my chest filled with pride.  
><em>

_"She was very brave. If she had only fought with us." Fintan had a look of despair on his face. Celine never believed in the war. She wanted it over. When she appointed herself the go between for both sides, she was seen as a traitor. When she talked negotiations with the vampires, everyone except for her fae husband and child abandoned her.  
><em>

_"She did my friend. She tried her hardest to end the war but because she was a woman she was ignored. When she stood up for your peoples' freedom, she was banished by her own father. Her father let his prejudices ruin what could have been an amazing uprising for the fae. She was right. She never killed one fae until her heart was broken. When Niall killed her husband and child, she lost all reason. The choice was made for her. She was to be the true leader of the House of Brigant." Those memories are the worst for me. Celine was a broken and shattered being when I found her. They took everything from her; her family and her home. She had nothing. She lived the rest of her life in the human realm. Celine always believed that happiness eluded her and it was her destiny to walk this earth alone.  
><em>

_"Enough with the bad memories. Whatever we must do my friend," I said to Fintan. "I am surprised at your meeting with the Pythoness. You actually met with the Pythoness alone?" There aren't many fairies, or vampires for that matter, that would meet with her ... alone. _

"_I am my father's son." Even though my friend can mask his scent, I cannot believe that he went there alone. Fintan is of the royal family and he took a big risk going to see the Pythoness. If he had been attacked, another fairy/vampire war would have been foreseeable. Many vampires cannot control themselves around his kind. "She told me that Sookie will endure more pain than she can handle alone and I do not mean physically. The pain that she has to go through will be because of the human and the supernatural world. The humans will not accept her for her gifts therefore making her ashamed of who and what she is. Some supernaturals will use her for her gifts. Some humans and supernaturals will try to take advantage of that pain." Thinking back, I know now that Fintan was speaking of his father. "Since my son's death, I have seen how she clings to the little family that she has left. I have seen how important family and 'friends' are to her."_

_Fintan was right. Jason has used her and taken advantage of her in more ways than one but she has and will always be there for him. Now that she is the vampire queen, she has taken him under her wing yet again and she's given him a new life. She has even taken his new bride into her family. Her only true friend and family member was her Gran. Gran never expected anything in return from her. Sookie's father used her gift and her mother was ashamed and afraid of her. The one human friend that she thought that she had was Tara but she has since abandoned her. Arlene Fowler, Alcide Herveaux and Sam Merlotte; they have all used her for their own gains. We will not._

"_You have kept her existence from your father?" _

"_He knows not of her; only Dermot. He only knows because he followed me. I saw Sookie and Adele in the park. They looked so peaceful and happy. I made sure that Dermot did not know where they lived but it was no longer safe. That was the day of my last visit." He should have killed him then. Dermot has always loathed who and what he is. He folded to the pressures of Brendan and turned against his family. Niall loved them both because of their differences but that was never good enough for Dermot. That revelation made me realize that there is only one thing for me to do. "Desmond if anything happens to me it will be because I will not betray her."_

"_I will be there for her." Fintan takes my hand and squeezes it. I said to him, "Anything for you my friend; I pledge my loyalty to you." I have many connections in the vampire community. I will do what is necessary to have watch kept over our dear Miss. Stackhouse. _

"_Thank you. There are others that we must meet with. The Pythoness has already contacted me about my grandchild's safety. She said that there is a powerful vampire in the city close to where she lives and he can protect her. He is known as Eric the Northman. He has power in the vampire community and because of his age, he will keep her safe. The Pythoness said that it is best that I approach him and ask him to watch over her. The Pythoness has offered to set up a meeting with the Northman for me. He will be her protector." Fintan never got a chance to speak with the Northman. _

_Many in the supernatural world believed that Fintan was killed because he was half human. If that were the case, why did Brendan not send Neave and Lochlan after Dillon? They had every opportunity to kill them both. Fintan and Dillon lived in the Realm all of their lives. They were never harmed. They were not treated as the others but the other fairies knew where they stood when it came to Naill's children. He loved his half human children more than his full fae children. Their enemies feared the wrath of Niall. But when it was discovered that this 'human' carried the essential spark, it was all out war. They could not bear the thought of a telepathic human with the powers of Niall._

_Brendan found out that there was a human child that belonged to the royal family through a spy that worked in the royal palace. Needless to say the spy is no longer with us. The worst part is that he found out that she was only 1/8 fae and she had the spark that he did not have. She could take the throne since she was closer to the royal family than anyone of her kind. He had no other choice but to try and find that human child. When Fintan got wind of this plan he had no one to turn to but me and the vampire community. Fintan was determined to save his beloved granddaughter's life. Neave and Lochlan abducted him before he had a chance. _

* * *

><p>They tortured my friend for days trying to find out where his grandchild was located. He would not tell them. Only one other fairy knew where she was. Dermot knew and he was willing to betray her for Brendan. Luckily Niall got to him first. That is the true reason Niall enchanted him; not because he hated what he was but because of what he knew. Niall could not let anything happen to the one with essential spark; a female Brigant. She could help populate the numbers of the fae. But he almost ruined it for us all when he did not keep her safe from his enemies. He did not expect Neave and Lochlan to be the ones to take her. Regardless of his motives, he never would have wanted her to endure that kind of suffering. His main goal was to go for his enemies. He had to get his enemies out into the open and have Sookie's husband help him get rid of them. He knew that Mr. Northman would not let anything happen to his wife. In that, Niall succeeded. But Niall is not the only one that I have to contend with; Claude Crane.<p>

Sookie made a horrible mistake when she was trying to be polite to Claude. She never should have let him move in with her. He used her southern hospitality to his advantage. She knows that you never say 'thank you' to a fairy but because of who she is and how she was raised she did what came naturally. When you are polite and say 'thank you' to a fairy then you have obligated yourself and they will call you on that favor that you purportedly owe. How Claude pulled Dermot into his plan, I have no idea but it will be sorted out. They will all pay. They will not have the chance to hurt Mrs. Northman; especially not Preston.

Upon reaching Preston's house, I hear Gwyneth's battle cry. We knew that fairies would be coming out in droves once Sookie came back to Louisiana. Many, if not all, are desperate to get home. Many will be going to the Summerlands instead of to the Realm. Gwyneth's battle cry gets louder. That girl loves to fight and by the sounds of it, she is the victor.

Before I could knock on the door, I hear voices inside; Preston's and Niall's. Preston has just told Niall that I made a personal appearance tonight. "What did he want with you Preston?"

"He wanted to know if I would take Sookie as my fae lover. He asked me if you have already approached me in order to carry out this deed. I told him the truth. I will do as my prince asks of me. I have one question to ask you my prince." Preston is hesitant before he speaks. Niall is never questioned by anyone. "I do not agree with the manner in which you want this done. I do not want to take her against her will. I do not agree with using magic. Tricking her again should not be an option. Since she is your great granddaughter, is there no other way?" No one has ever questioned Niall's motives; not to his face. From the looks of it, he does not like it.

Niall's face becomes as evil and as bright as I've ever seen it. His true face is making an appearance. "How do you plan on taking her Mr. Predloe? Do you think that she will fall for your fairy charms? Do you think that she will fall in love with you? No dear boy; she is already in love. You will take her as your own and use whatever methods are afforded to you. I need her in the Realm. _We_ need her in the Realm."

Preston has a look of shock on his face. "Many months after you had me seduce your great granddaughter, I begged to be a part of her life but you denied me that right. You told me that she was not meant for me. I wanted to make her my mate; my only mate. You would not allow it. Now you want me to do anything to make her mine. When Mr. Cataliades came to see me, he said something that made me think. He said that Sookie is to have a bunch of baby Brigants. I must ask you, how am I the true mate if you need for your great granddaughter to propagate the _Brigant_ bloodline? I am not of your blood. You only need me to bring her to you."

Niall, being the ever elegant prince that he is, moves slowly towards Preston. His long gold and silver hair flowing over his shoulders and you could see the depth of his anger in his deep green eyes. It is an anger that you do not want to be the recipient of. Many fairies have not survived that look. "Are you questioning my intentions Mr. Predloe?"

"No your majesty," Preston stated with a bow.

"The Brigant bloodline is dying out. She is fertile. My great granddaughter is special. She is the only other fairy that has the essential spark and she is the only fairy that is telepathic. I have given her my essence which will make her even more powerful. She is a force to be reckoned with. I want her in the Realm. You _will_ bring my great granddaughter to me. You will make sure that she is safe. She will know none of this." There was no question in Niall's tone. "Now, you will do this or your life is forfeit."

Preston only stared at Niall. "What about Celine? Maybe if you would reason with her …" I must say that Mr. Predloe is not one that gives up so easily. Even I know that no matter how much he speaks, Niall will not listen to him.

"Or your life is forfeit," Niall repeated. He was unmoving and did not hear a word that Preston said. Niall turned his back to Preston and looked out of the window and in my direction.

Preston's pleadings for the former barmaid in Bon Temps that he had once imagined as his own had fallen on deaf ears. The look on Preston's face spoke volumes. I knew what he was going to say before he said it, "As you wish my prince."

It is fated.

Niall popped away from Mr. Predloe's home. There was no good-bye. There was 'No wait; I've changed my mind'. Not that I expected that from Niall but there was nothing just the same.

I waited for a few minutes before I made my move. I expected Niall to suddenly appear behind me with a steel sword and end me with one fell swoop. He did not. I did not want to kill Preston. He is just another pawn in Niall's game but now I have no choice. He has decided to side with Niall and so he life _is_ forfeit. Taking my iron dagger from its sheath, I moved as fast as lightening to Preston's door and knocked. I made my way to the side of the house and waited for him to answer. He never had a chance to fight back.

As soon as Preston appeared at the door, I thrusted my dagger up and into his heart. "You will not have to do Niall's bidding. I have saved you the trouble. I am sorry."

The look that was on Preston's face was that of relief. "Thank you," were the last words spoken of a true fae. Preston Predloe is no more than a pile of glitter dust on his formerly pristine doorstep. While I look at Preston's remains, I realize that I have company. Positioning the dagger between my thumb and point finger, I am prepared to throw the dagger at Niall.

"I see that you have returned. Fortunately, Preston will not be a part of your divine plan to take _Mrs. Northman_." I turned around and Niall was standing right behind me. Upon noticing the dagger, Niall pops a little ways away. "Do not be afraid, old friend. I am only here to protect your great granddaughter. I have her best interests at heart; as did Fintan." Niall watched my hand with the dagger as I spoke to him. "I have to be sure that destiny is not intervened."

Niall laughs his musical yet sinister laugh. "She does not need your protection. I will take care of her. I love her."

That comment made me laugh. "You _love_ her? _You_ are taking _care_ of her? As you did when Lochlan and Neave attacked her; is that how you will take care of her? It has always been on your terms Niall. It has never been about Mrs. Northman. Do you remember the night that she asked you find Remy Savoy for her?" Niall looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "Yes … I was there. I've always been there. It wasn't too long after the take over so I had to stay close by. You lied to her that night. You told her that she was your only living kin (FDTW, pg. 292). You knew better. You were playing on her heartstrings. You know how she feels about family and you used that to advantage of her. Fintan said that you would do that. It's no wonder Fintan did not want you near her." When I see the fury rise in his eyes, I make my move. Niall moved before the dagger even left my hand.

He only shakes his head. His long, fine golden and silver hair falls around his face. "You tried old friend and no one can fault you for that." Niall walked around with his hands behind his back and he continued his self serving speech. "You are loyal to a fault. You _have_ always been around. I do appreciate that but you are no longer needed. I will keep her protected. She will be home and she will be a full fae. She will be the Princess of the Realm. She will take her rightful place on the throne and she will rule with her true mate."

"As Preston asked you earlier; what about Celine? What about your sister? Where is her rightful place?" When I asked him about his sister, Niall stood stock still. "Does she not have a right to rule in your stead? She is of the true House of Brigant. Many of your kinsmen have always admired her and since Brendan is no more, her children would not be harmed. From my understanding you have no tolerance for those happenings in the Realm anymore. So why can't my dear Celine take her rightful place? She would be the perfect princess. She married a human and she has the half fairy/human children you so dearly love. Since they are of the Brigant blood line, she can rule as such."

Niall's anger fills the air. Niall is the most ferocious and vicious fairy that I have ever encountered. He's very powerful and magical. I fear that tonight I will meet my end. With a calmer, more serene demeanor, Niall asks, "You keep in touch with Celine? Is she well?" Niall couldn't care less about how Celine is faring. He only wants her dead.

Being the demon that I am, I said to Niall, "The true ruler of the Faery Realm is well. She can't wait for destiny to be fulfilled so that she can take her seat on the throne. I will be sure to let her know that you asked of her." I only wish that I could see her one last time.

His anger finally overtakes him just as I had intended. "I am the true prince of the Realm. I have never taken a human bride."

"Why split hairs? You've had many human lovers. It's quite hypocritical of you don't you think? You had offspring with a human and they resided in the realm. One still remains there; living in the royal house. Her half fae/human children will fit right in. They long to go to the realm to meet their faery kin." I know the real reason for his hatred. "Jealousy does not become you old friend." I laugh at Niall. My dear Sookie has always found my laugh amusing and relaxing. She once told me that my laugh was like coming home. I will miss her. I remember the first time she kissed my cheek; it was filled with love and warmth. I remember the trouble that she went through to find Glady's killer. She tried her best to find Diantha in the rubble after the explosion at Rhodes. She has a heart of gold. Our world needs her.

As I stand there and think of my dear Sookie, Niall interrupts my thoughts with his mindless dribble and ramblings. "Where is she?"

I know of whom he speaks but I will have a little more fun whilst I still can. "She is at home with her king I assume. That is where she should be."

"Where is she?" I look into the night sky at the stars that I have so frequently counted and bathed in. I relish the sounds of the night; the owls, the night air, and the cool night breeze. Far off, I can hear the battle cry of my Gwyneth. I can only hope that she has made it safe for Diantha to complete her task. I inhale the night air and smile at the moon. I was very rudely interrupted when I heard the same evil voice say, "Where is she?"

I only look at Niall. "I have no idea of whom you speak."

Niall is standing directly in front of me now. "You know of whom I speak. Now you must tell me Desmond; where is she?" If I only hadn't reacted in such a rash manner I could have killed him by now.

Speaking as if he did not ask me a question, I started to talk about our dear Mrs. Northman. "She is filled with unconditional love. When she first met you, she asked no questions about your truthfulness. She accepted everything that you said to her blindly. Before she met our kind she was filled with innocence. Her joy was taken from her early on because of the humans but she still has it to give. Everything that is inside of her, she freely gives." I look at Niall and smile. "This realm needs her. Who are you to take it away?"

"Where is she?"

Before I can answer him a would-be assassin approaches me from behind. I turn around swiftly and my hand enters the elf's stomach without any hindrance. I rip the elf's throat out with my sharp teeth. As the elf's body crumbles at my feet, I ask Niall, "Do you think that I will tell you where she is?"

"Tell me now," he growled.

"I will gladly take this secret to my grave."

"So it will be."

When I hear my next would be assassin creep up behind me, I am at a loss. I cannot grab him and I cannot make a move for his throat. He is very rarely seen in this realm. He usually stays behind. I never expected to see him here. He is ready for me. His steel sword is positioned in his hands and he is ready to end me. When I turn to look at Niall, he has a smile of triumph on his face. "Ah; it never occurred to me that you would be the death of Desmond Cataliades," I said.

"I am here to take what is rightfully mine. I had no choice but to come. You've killed the gofer. Preston was only to be used to bring my future bride to me. He would never have touched her. His first time was his last time."

I gave him my jolly, old laugh. "Neither will you," I said.

I may be an old demon but I have been fighting for centuries. I may not have my weapon but I am a great pugilist. My foe danced around and played with me for awhile. I landed a few good punches. I was even lucky enough to burn him with my touch several times but I was no match for him. By sheer chance, my enemy forced my back against a tree and I know that end is approaching quickly. But lo and behold, who do I see? I see Gwyneth. "Desmond," she said a shaky and childlike voice. "I can help you." Gwyneth is in her fighting stance and her kukri, already covered in blood, is ready to taste more.

I smile at her. My assassin turns and looks at her but he does not move. I shake my head no to her and my girl is no longer in battle mode. Niall turns to see her and before he has a chance to pop to her, Gwyneth winks away. I hear my dear girl crying out my name into the night air that I love so much.

When my soon to be assassin lifts his sword to end me, Niall stops him only for a brief moment. "Tell me all that I need to know about my sister. Tell me and you will live."

"You and I have walked this earth for many, many centuries. You have known me for most of those years. If you know me at all, you know that if I am anything, I am loyal."

"Yes you are Desmond. You are loyal to a fault. Sadly for you old friend," Niall said, "you will soon be dead."

I give one last jolly old laugh for my dear Mrs. Northman. I send my beautiful girls, Diantha, Gwyneth, Melania, Celine and Sookie, my love. I will miss them.

"I will not go unavenged." I look into the night sky one last time. I have never known such peace. I count the stars and listen to the sounds of the night. I bathe in the night breeze. I hear the crickets, the owls and many sounds of the night and I smile. "Good night my beautiful ladies," I whispered to the stars.

Against all that I have ever believed, I, a demon, have found salvation. That is why we need her so. The light welcomes home.

* * *

><p><em>Bloodied and beaten, Diantha does as her uncle asks her to. She barely made it out alive but she and Gwyneth fought to the death; well to their enemies' death. Gwyneth is a fierce fighter and she never once let an enemy see her coming. She's a lot fiercer than Diantha has ever been but she is decades older than Diantha. But as Gwyneth killed her last enemy of the night, she made her way to Shreveport. She had to get the house ready. Diantha and Gwyneth hugged one last time before they finally parted ways. "Be careful," Gwyneth said. "Call me if you need me. I'll be here in a wink." With a wink, she was gone. Diantha thought to herself that she really hopes that Sookie is going to be worth all of the lives that have been lost.<em>

_As Diantha ran to deliver her message, she began to think if her sister Gladiola. For so long she blamed herself for Glady's death. She used to think 'If only I had gone with her'. Desmond would scold her for such thoughts. How she wishes that Glady was here with her now. She reaches up and touches her tiara. Glady would make sure that the bad thoughts did not take over Diantha's good thoughts. Glady would make sure that they talked about the good times. Glady would make Diantha remember the times that they chased deer through the woods behind their house. She would make sure that Diantha laughed when she thought of how their uncle taught them to drive when they were only eleven and twelve years old. She thought of the conversation that she and her uncle would have once they meet up at the Shreveport house. He was just talking nutty when he told them to not interfere with fate. He did not mean to sound as if he would not return. But deep down, Diantha knew that she would never see her uncle again. Diantha's last thought before she reached her destination was of the love that she has for her sister and her favorite uncle. "Good-bye uncle," she whispered to herself.  
><em>

_When she ran through the woods, Diantha slowed her pace as she listened for snapping tree branches and the rustling of the leaves. She heard nothing. Before she approached the house, she made the noise of the dove four times, then three. The lights in the house went off and the backdoor came open. _

When Diantha made it inside, she collapsed on the kitchen floor. When she saw Celine standing over her, she removed the letter from the waist of her lime green tutu and handed it to her. Celine looked at the letter with solemn eyes and put it on the kitchen table. Carefully, she lifted Diantha into her arms and carried her to the guest room. When her husband Alex came into the room, she told him, "You and the children need to leave."

As his wife sat on the bed holding Diantha's hand, he kissed her forehead. He sighed heavily. He knew that this time was coming and to be with Celine, he was willing to go through anything. "I will let you know when we are ready."

Celine laid Diantha on the bed. She went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and a warm wash cloth. As she cleaned the young girl's wounds, she remembered that Desmond told her that Diantha loved the sound of music as she slept. Celine hummed Diantha an old faery lullaby. Once the wounds were cleaned, she held Diantha's hand in hers and filled her with the healing magic. After a few minutes and two faery lullabies, she kissed Diantha's head. "You will be fine my dear. Rest now before we go."

While Diantha rested, Celine went to the kitchen and stared at the letter that waited for her on the table. This letter is going to change their lives forever. Her family is excited to know that there is another world that they belong to; even Alex. Even though he knows that he would not be welcomed there, he knows how much Celine misses her family. The girls are especially excited; they can't wait to meet their kin. No matter how much Celine has told them that the full fae are not be as accepting of their half-fae kin, they still want to meet them. If she could only take her place in the Realm, her family would be safe. With Brendan and all of his followers gone, there will be no reason why they cannot be accepted. If only Niall would sit and talk to her. So much in the Realm can be repaired if her brother would work with her.

Celine finally sat down and she continued to look at the letter. She knew what it meant. Stroking the envelope she began to cry, "Oh Desmond."

He has always been a part of her life. When she decided to stay in this realm, he kept her and her family protected. He gave her a new name and has always kept her identity secret. When he told her that Fintan had been killed, he sent the Marsh family on a vacation to Hawaii. "You and your family need a vacation my dear child. You work too hard and you deserve to relax," he said to her. She knew why he'd sent them away. She had seen Dermot. He did not recognize her but he told her that he knew someone that looked just like her. If he could find her, others would not be too far behind.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I know things but I can't remember them," Dermot said to his aunt Celine. When she looked at him, she knew. He had been enchanted. "I could tell that you are a fairy. I just needed to be close to you." He had a faraway look on his face. "You remind me of my father."

Celine wanted to touch him but she could not. The enchanted spell would have been broken. For some reason, Niall put him under and it was not within her rights to remove the spell. "You want to go home."

"More than anything," he said and he walked away.

As Celine was thinking back, Alex sat with her. "Is it safe to move her?"

She looked at her husband and said, "She is still wounded. I will have to carry her. You and the girls go on and I'll meet you there before daybreak."

"I don't want to leave you."

"My love, I will be fine." She gently kissed her husband's lips. "Are the girls ready?"

Satyana was the first to walk into the room with the others trailing behind her. "Yes mother. We are ready to go. Is it really happening? Is there a chance that we can go home?" She is the eldest of their children, 19 and she is the most powerful of the Marsh girls. She has the blackest hair and the bluest eyes. Her skin is flawless. She looks just like her mother back in her younger days; tall, slender, and mischievous to a fault. Any full blooded fae male would be lucky to have a Marsh girl as his mate. They are all pure.

"It's happening," said Celine. When she said that her other daughters entered into the room; Ileana, Annea, and Drea. She could feel the excitement from her daughters as it filled the room. Their energy level had picked up quite a bit considering that it is now two a.m. There were smiles all around. Even Alex was smiling at the excitement of his girls.

"Don't get too excited ladies. You are all going right back to bed once we get to Shreveport," Alex stated. He may be human but since he's been married to Celine there are certain things that he can sense about other humans and especially the girls. He stood up and walked over to his daughters. "Take it down a notch. We're only going to Shreveport tonight."

The girls did not seem to care. They were just too happy. "Mother, are you ready? We must go," Drea said. Drea, 18, is tall and red haired. The red hair flows down her back. They all have long hair. It covers their pointy ears. She is the palest of her sisters. She has flawless skin and the most beautiful green eyes and very full lips. Her bosom is full and hips are that of human women. She is not like her other sisters. She is the most serious of the four girls. She has had the hardest time of being different. She only wants to be accepted. She knows that when her mother takes her place in Faery, that life will be better for her and her sisters; especially her mother.

"I must stay here. Diantha is here and she must rest for awhile. We will be along shortly." They have always liked Diantha. She gave Annea her fashion tips. Annea and Ileana were standing on either side of Satyana; holding her hands.

Anna and Ileana, 16, were half asleep. They have to get up earlier than the other girls. They are still in school. They are the twins. They had a triplet but he did not make it. He died during child birth. The twins are blonde with sea green eyes. They are very lively, happy, and simple. They love to laugh and talk. They are the youngest of the Marsh girls. They love to use their magic around the house. They are a lot more mischievous than Satyana. They have been suspended from school several times for little 'mishaps'. Annea asked, "Will she be staying with us?"

"No; after tonight Diantha will not be around for awhile." Diantha has to go into hiding so that she will be safe. "Now, you all go to Shreveport and I will be there shortly. Alex darling, be sure to set the alarm before you go." Alex walked over the wall panel and put in the Marsh security code. Once it was done, it sunk in. The excitement that the girls felt earlier was slowly dissipating. They were never returning this house again.

Alex went back over and took Drea's hand. "You be safe now. I'll be waiting for you. You come on as soon as you are done here. Don't you wait around, you hear?" Celine loved Alex's Louisiana accent. That Louisiana accent and that rugged body is what drew her to him. Human or not, he is the love of her life.

Celine walked over and kissed her husband and her children. "I will be there before you even have a chance to miss me." Celine's watched as her family poofed their way to Shreveport.

She wanted to take the letter and throw it in the fireplace but she could not. It would not burn for one but she knew that she had an obligation to her family as well as her kin. Celine slowly tore the side off of the envelope. As she did, the expensive stationary fluttered into her hand. It felt scary but exciting all at the same time. Their lives were about to change. Celine sighed and opened their future. Celine unfolded the letter and began to read Desmond's perfect script. It was painful to see it because she knew that this was all that she had left of her confidante.

_**Dear Celine,**_

_**If you are reading this letter then it means that I am no more.**_

Celine began to cry. When she closed her eyes she could still feel his presence. Maybe he was sending the letter to her earlier than he needed to. She knew better.

_**Please do not cry for me. I have lived a long and wonderful life. You have always been a little to sensitive for your own good. How you could possibly be related to Niall Brigant, I will never know.**_

Celine began to laugh. She used to cry at the slightest things when she was younger. Niall was always stoic and seemed to be unfeeling.

_**Hopefully my niece is safe and letter is intact. If you are reading this then you know that the time has come for us to fulfill our oaths. Our worlds are in danger of being destroyed and we must now take a stand. Your people are crying out for an end to their suffering. They want an end to his rule. They want to go home. They will do anything to get there. **_

_**This will be the beginning for some and the end for many. **_

_**Your great niece is in danger. They are after her. She is the vampire queen of several territories and the vampires are very possessive of her; especially her husband. If they take her, your kinsmen will be wiped out of existence. The Realm will be no more. The vampires are going to fight with all that they have to keep her safe. The remaining fae are only looking for peace. That will not happen between the vampires and the fae if she is taken to the Realm. The vampires outnumber the fae by hundreds. Absolute eradication will come to your people if things do not change. **_

_**You are the key.**_

_**You must meet with Mrs. Northman. She cannot do this alone. She believes that all of the fae are after her. Let her know that there are some that want what she wants; freedom and peace. She must know that you are an ally. She is like you. She has married one that Niall does not approve of. Just like you and your human husband, she and her vampire king are destined to be together. Niall wants her in the Realm. Once there, she and her true mate will sit on a throne that is rightfully yours. You are next in line to rule the Realm and you need to take your place.**_

_**If she is as we all hope maybe there will be a better life for us all. We cannot wait until it is too late.**_

_**Well dear one, I must end this letter here. You know what you must do. You took an oath many centuries ago that you are being called upon to fulfill. Our fates have been sealed. Stand by it and take what belongs to you.**_

_**Send my love to your beloved family. **_

_**Your friend in life and in death,**_

_**Desmond Cataliades; esq.**_

_**Attorney at law; loyal to a fault**_

Celine gripped the letter to her chest and cried. She cried for her family, friend, and she cried for her kinsmen. She knew what she had to do. She tucked the letter in her purse and grabbed her cell phone. As she walked down the hall to the guest room, she looked in each of her daughters' rooms. Each room held a funny memory; the best memories of her life were in this house. She opened the door to the guest room and lifted Diantha into her arms.

As she held Diantha, she felt blissful relaxation flow through the young girl's body. She slept as Celine walked through her home. She was thinking of her family as she grasped each memory that the house held.

She walked to the window seat and looked into the backyard. She looked at the pool and the gazebo. She remembered the all night graduation party that Satyana had. Celine had to punish her daughter for enchanting the police officers when they came to have the teens turn down the music. Satyana did not care; her magic worked. Her human friends believed that her flirting kept them all out of trouble.

Celine walked past the family room and remembered the sleepovers that Ileana and Annea had every weekend; well it seemed like every weekend when you have screaming teens running throughout your house. Celine saw Drea's car keys lying on the table. She remembered how her daughter was so excited to have her driver's license. She also remembered the garage that Drea drove right through not two months later. Celine smiled. This is the life that she had always wanted.

"He's gone," Diantha said as she slept.

Celine kissed the girl's forehead and said, "I know but it was not in vain." With her purse on her shoulder and Diantha in her arms Celine said, "Let's go make supernatural history." The demon and the true faery poofed away.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Northmans**

**A/N – I used the restaurant in this chapter that Ms. Harris used in the 'From Dead to Worse' book. I did make one change to the restaurant; I changed the name of the restaurant. The name that Mrs. Harris chose translated to mean The Two Fish. I did not like that. I changed to the Best of the Best  
><strong>

**I want to apologize for waiting a couple of weeks before posting another chapter. I wanted to post two chapters together so that we could get both Eric's and Sookie's PoVs but it is taking a little longer than I had anticipated.**

**I also wanted to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate the alerts and the favorites. I have been working extra hours so I haven't been able to write as much as I would want to. All of your responses have been great. Please let me know if you have any ideas and if you see any mistakes with the storyline. I may get off track. And again, thank you all so much for your time. **

**Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of these wonderful characters.**

* * *

><p>Eric and I lied in bed ... naked and sated. We spent that time talking about most of the events of the night. I especially enjoyed telling him about my powers and my magic. He was amazed with the many things that I can do. He said that he was proud of me but I felt a little apprehension from him. It felt good to tell him that I feel so much better about my safety now. I could feel that he did not feel the same way. I'm going to chalk it up to being concern for my well-being. You know; because my magic is new and all. "You know the best part? I will be able to protect myself while you are at rest. You won't have to worry about me." I smiled. He only nodded. I gave him a funny look. He 'feels' funny.<p>

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I am fine. Go on. Finish telling me about your lessons." If he says that everything is fine then I will not doubt him. I am going to take him at his word. He said that he was proud of my new found gifts.

The next subject that we discuss ... the dreaded fairies. The pressure of the fairies is getting to me. The more I talked about them, the more anxious and upset I became. After telling Eric about the fairies and the phone call, I could no longer hold it in. I could feel the tears in my eyes yet again and I heard a choked sound escape from me. You know the sound that you make when you whimper; the sound that you make when you don't want other people to hear you crying? Well, that's the sound that I made. How I expected to keep that quiet from a vampire, I'll never know. Eric's arms surrounded me in that very instant. I just laid against his chest; never wanting him to release me but mad because I'm stronger than this. There is no need for tears. This is not the time to cry. I am strong. I _know_ that I am strong.

"You are a cry baby my lover," he said. When he said that, it made me relax a little. Eric has always had a knack for changing the subject and making me laugh. With that, I collected myself by taking slow and deep breaths. I feel better. He always makes me feel so much better.

"Thank you," I said. It's just that it hurt me to know that my so-called family is trying to destroy my happiness. I took them in with open arms and asked for nothing in return. Well maybe for them to respect my space and that they clean up after themselves ... oh and help buy groceries but that's it. I didn't ask for anything that anyone else would not want.

"So lover," he said, "tell me what else happened tonight."

I began to tell him about my fertility. He did not like that the fairies know what my hootchie smells like but it is unavoidable if my scent is that strong. "I guess that's the fae in me. I think that it only effects the fae. Do you smell anything?"

I watched as Eric inhaled the air in our bedroom. "Only sex and fairy," he said with dilated pupils. Well that's good. At least other vampires can't smell it. I'm safe for another day. "Can you mask the scent?"

Sighing, I said, "I don't think so. Well at least Mel didn't say that I could." I was about to say something that I know that Eric was not going to like but it had to be done. "Eric baby, do you think that maybe we need to go to Bon Temps? I do but hear me out before you shoot me down. I'm not going to go off half cocked. We need to see what we are up against. We don't know how many fairies are left. We need to see what we can find out." That makes perfect sense to me. "I have a plan ..."

"No you don't. I will send the guards there but _we_ will not be going to Bon Temps. You are the reason that this is happening. You need to stay as far away from Bon Temps as possible. _You_ will not go." He was not asking me; he was telling me. And by the tone of his voice, I knew that there was no room for discussion. "Why would you even suggest such nonsense? You speak of them coming for you but then you say that we need to go to Bon Temps. You need to think lover. If your cousin and uncle will send fairies and elves to the home of a vampire king and queen, they have no qualms at all about taking you when they have the first chance. You will not return to Bon Temps; with me or without me. That is out of the question."

I sit up and turn to look at Eric. "What other options do we have? And for your information buddy, I am thinking. I'm thinking about us. If we just sit back and wait, we are making it easier for them. They are so bold as to come to our home. We can't just sit here and wait for their arrival." I feel my anger rising at the idea of them trying to intimidate us. I have to close my eyes and calm myself down.

Eric glares at me when he starts to speak. "You can get upset until the dawn. I do not care. You know that it is dangerous for you to go there yet you act as if I am the one that is being unreasonable. Don't get angry with me because you are being selfish."

Did he just call me selfish? What is that supposed to mean? "How am I being selfish? I think that I am being practical."

"You are only thinking of yourself. What if they take you Sookie? What if they get you into the Realm and all memories of your life with me are gone? I am forgotten by you. When you came up with your suggestion, did you once think of how it would affect me to remember you when I am long forgotten in your memories? You will not go there. I will meet the dawn before I let that happen. Why would you risk your well being? If they take you …" He fell quiet.

I did not think of any of that. When I looked at his face, I saw all that I needed to see. If I had blinked, I would have missed it. I could have sworn that it was fear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I apologized. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I am so sorry baby. I will not go there alone."

"You will not go there at all," he said. He gave me a smirk.

"I will not go there at all. Whatever you plan, Eric, I will stand by you. I promise I will do as you ask." My fae family is causing so many problems in our lives and it needs to end. My anger is growing stronger and stronger because of what they are doing to us; Dermot, Claude, and especially Niall. The fact that they are trying to destroy us is not acceptable. I love Eric and whatever we have to do, it will be done. "Whatever you plan, I will do. I will never make such a suggestion again. I promise."

He leaned against the headboard and pulled me back onto his chest and kissed the top of my head. He could feel my anguish and I could feel his rage. "We will come up with a plan lover." In order to pacify me, he was trying to remain calm but I could feel his rage. It filled me with the same burning sensation that I have only felt from him once before. The first time was when I was attacked by the fairies. It's always the fucking fairies. I know something that will take his mind off of them.

I pushed up from Eric's chest in order to face him and without giving myself a chance to think, I blurted out the next thing that popped into my head. "I have a cluviel dor and ..."

Eric jumped up from the bed so quickly that he had the top half of me hanging off of the bed and onto the floor. "Sorry lover," he said as he helped me up. "You have a what?" I very rarely surprise Eric but when I do, it's a goody.

"I have a cluviel dor," I said.

My husband leaned against the wall and slid down until his muscular bottom hit the floor. "Where did you get such a gift?" I guess he's heard of it.

"Gran gave it to me. Fintan gave it to her. Wait here; I'll go get it."

I didn't leave the bed. I didn't put on any clothes. I wanted to use my magic so I did as Mel taught me. I closed my eyes and I imagined myself in the room that Eric said was mine. Before I knew it, I was there. I grabbed the cluviel dor from underneath the mattress and poofed my way back to my husband. When I appeared back in our room Eric was pacing back and forth. When he saw me, he stopped pacing and he just stood there; not moving a muscle. Dead man standing (ha!). As I approached him, I slowly opened my hand. By the time I had stopped in front of him, the creamy green jewel was glowing with life. It was filling me with its power ... I craved it. I needed it. It made me stronger.

He reached out to touch it but he flinched back. "Go on baby. You can touch it. It belongs to us." I don't know what made me say that but it just felt right. This could give Eric his greatest wish since mine did not come true. It could give him all that he has ever wanted. It could give him his heart's desire. He touched it as if it is the most delicate thing he'd ever seen. "It's a love gift."

My eyes roamed over my vampire's face. His eyes were those of child experiencing his first day of school. Eric had a look of surprise and calm on his face. I've never seen my husband with such a look. I love it. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The smile that spread across his face was priceless. I love see my husband look like this. He's even more handsome than before.

He only nods his beautiful blond head.

"Better than your wildest dreams?" I asked my husband.

He nodded as he spoke. "I never knew that they were real. There have always been talks of such fae gifts but they have never been seen; not by my people. They are extremely rare. We vampires always believed that they were only myths. These are made from the most exquisite faery stones found. They are made with pure faery magic. It is said that pure love is put into each stone. Fintan must have really loved your grandmother." He continued to stroke the jewel. "Beautiful," he said more to himself than to me.

"It is, isn't?" I asked. "It's the stuff of legends. It can give you anything that you wish for. With this one jewel your greatest wish can come true."

For the first time since I'd shown him the cluviel dor, Eric looked at me. "You haven't used it?"

"I thought that I had." I thought that I had wished for my greatest wish; total and complete happiness for us. That happiness included the vanquishing of our enemies, safety for our family, and children of our own. Our enemies came after us, we were not safe, and I guess since I was not specific enough, I'm only fertile for the fae. "I don't think my greatest wish was right."

Suddenly Eric had a look of seriousness on his face. With that look I knew exactly what he was going to say. "How long have you had this?"

I swallowed. I should have known that he would ask me that and I should have been prepared to answer him. Well, here goes. "Since before we killed Victor."

Eric's gaze was cold. His face was like stone. "You're just telling me about this." It was not a question. It was a realization and not a good one. "You risked your life when you could have stopped it all with one wish. I understand you not using it on Victor but why have you not used it? We would never have had to deal with Freyda. We could have dealt with Felipe in a different manner. We could get rid of your family. We could wish them back to the portal. Why have you not done that?"

"I had thought of that. I really had baby. I wanted to but the Pythoness told me that it would have been wasted. I don't think that it's meant for that; it's meant for something greater." I stroke the jewel as I look at it. "We would have changed destiny if we had wished Freyda and Felipe away. We would alter everything if we wish the portal closed. We can't just wish them away." My thoughts went to Celine. "We can't," I whispered. When I looked up a Eric, he was staring at me. His face had softened ... just a little.

The memory of Celine flooded my mind. Mel said that Celine is meant for the throne. I couldn't just wish the portal closed. I couldn't do that. I won't do that. I thought of the fairy princess taking her place in the Realm. Princess Celine can finally be allowed to sit on her throne and allow her fellow faeries, elves, pixies and such to go back home where they belong. If we wish the portal closed, she will never have that right.

Suddenly, I was overloaded with sadness. I looked up and Eric was staring at me. Doing what I said I would not do, I read his mind. He was thinking about children. He was thinking that we could wish for children. '_The dream could be a reality for us both. Our son would be so handsome and strong. Our daughter would be almost as beautiful as her mother._' He loves me so much. I would give anything to kiss him right now. I don't do it because he will know that I was in his head. I decide to speak. "I never meant to hide this from you. But we can use it for ourselves. We can make our own wish once we have resolved this stupid fairy thing." I kissed his cool lips and never wanted it to stop. I wanted him. At this very moment; I want him.

As he was returning my kiss, his demeanor changed. With our lips still touching, he asked, "No one knows of this?"

Before I answered I looked down at his GP. It gave me the strength that I needed to answer his question. "Well ... a couple of people." I told him that Pam, Mel, Desmond, and Niall know if it.

"Niall will speak of this." Eric said that with such certainty.

I knew that he would not. "He doesn't want the fairies that are stuck here to know about it. They can wish themselves home. He does not want that." I looked up a Eric and smiled at him. "He won't tell." Eric must have realized the logic in my statement because he said nothing else about it.

Eric looked down at me, I looked up at him; enchantment and love in his eyes. Before my husband had a chance to take me, we both stiffened. Our vampire hearing was on full blast. Someone was stalking around outside of our home. I walked closer to our bedroom door and I dropped my shields but heard nothing. Eric looked at me and I looked at him and shake my head. "I only hear a buzzing sound. The thought is muted; it's very faint." Eric could feel my excitement and it was going haywire. I looked at him smiling. I am going to get my chance to use my magic. Unfortunately, he tried to bust my bubble.

"Stay here," he said.

"I will not." Eric was in the process of lunging for me but before he could grab me, I poofed from our room and outside in the backyard ... naked. With my mind clear, I used my cloaking abilities. It worked. I walked around and I found our prowler; Bellenos; armed with a wooden stake and smelling of magic. They are bound and determined. They are the most determined beings I've ever met, I tell ya what. He was loaded for bear.

"I know you're here," he said to me. I watched him as he looked around for me. He lifted his ugly face to night sky and inhaled deeply. "I can smell you. Vampires are dangerous sister. Don't you want to become a full a fae? Don't you want to go home? You could be the ruler of your people, of your land."

"You may not have realized it but I am home. Since we're asking each other questions, let me ask you one. Did you call me tonight?" I asked him. Before he could answer me, I heard Eric behind me. With my shields down, I got into his head. He was going to attack Bellenos. Bellenos had a wooden dagger in his hands and he was ready to use it. I poofed myself to Eric and I grabbed him. "Shhh," I whispered. "He's armed." I looked towards the house and I could hear them. In a voice that I know that Pam and Bill could hear, I told them not to come. I warned them that the enemy is armed with stakes and magic. I commanded them as their queen to remain inside. They did not appear.

I did not release Eric from my grasps. I summoned up as much energy as I could and I cloaked Eric with me. We stood a few feet from Bellenos behind a tree. That wooden stake could end us both. "Why don't you all leave us alone? If I wanted to go back to the Realm, I would need to only call Niall. I don't need your help in going to Faery. You're useless there. You have no power. If you were important, you would be there already. You wouldn't need me to get you home." Bellenos laughed but it was not real. He knew that I was telling the truth. In Faery, he's nothing. "Now, did you call me?"

"No, I did not," he said. "I don't understand why you are so adamant about not going home. You've seen what the the Fae men have to offer." When Bellenos said that Eric stiffened and rage and complete hostility poured through me. "You did not like the way Claude looked naked?" Eric began to growl.

I know right then that Eric is going to question ... no interrogate me once we are alone. "You are not going to distract me with such comments Bellenos. You are being a bad elf."

"Did your vampire know that Claude was tempting you?" No but I'd really like to thank you for telling it you asshole.

"I will not dignify that with an answer," I said. I looked back at Eric and he was looking straight ahead. He was so mad at me but he could kill Claude. Poor Claude.

"I will take that response as a no." Bellenos began to laugh his ugly laugh. Laugh on you jackass. You won't be laughing for too much longer. His long, pointed teeth were curved inward as he laughed at my predicament. His thick skin glowed from the joy that he felt from my discomfort. His ugly, slanted brown eyes gleamed in the moonlight. I shuddered when I looked at him.

"Why did you put wards on my house?" There is no point in just standing here and staring at him. "I know that you did not do it out of the kindness of your heart." If he has one.

"When I first met you, I did not know what you were but once Claude explained your value, I did what I had to do. We did not want anything to happen to you. You are too important to our kind," he said. The look on his elfish face said something different. He did not care for me at all. He may not have had a problem with me being with Eric in the beginning but now he seems almost disgusted by me. Soon the buzzing sound in his head had stopped and I could hear his thoughts. _'Vampire/fairy_,' he thought. '_No self respecting fae would want to be with her_. _She is the lover of a dead man. She is a whore to the dead. Her royal bloodline is the only thing that has saved her._'

"I am no one's whore." Bellenos looked surprised that I could get into his head. "If you feel that way, then why are you here?" I took Eric's hand into mine; keeping him close to me. "Is that anyway to 'speak' of your princess? Do you welcome death?" With each step that I took, I felt my anger rising. The darkness was filling me up completely. I could no longer find the light within me. I did not want to. My voice deepened as I said to him, "Answer me Bellenos. Do you welcome death?"

I stood like a statue as he looked around for me. "No my princess," he said. There was an ominous sound that came from Bellenos. I could feel his resolve; his tenacity. He is determined that he is not going to leave this house without me tonight. I am determined that he will not leave this house alive.

With the evil thoughts that flooded my mind, thunder and lightening filled the sky. There was no call for a storm earlier tonight. I looked into the night sky and blackness covered the stars. No light was shining through. I could feel Eric looking at me. Out of nowhere, wind filled the night air; our hair was blowing away from our faces. Before I knew it, stinging rain began to beat down on our skin. "You should not be here." I dropped the cloaking power and Eric and I stood before Bellenos in all of our naked glory and I was ready for battle. He was repelled by our naked skin. Good; maybe it will send him packing.

Bellenos stood just inches before me. His pale, freckled skin was almost as pale as a vampire's. His brown, animal textured hair was matted with the night's unforeseen rainstorm. The rain made his elf smell even stronger. I can see why Bill was repelled by him the first time he met him. He did not have the scent of the fae. His long pointed teeth gleamed in the night. "You're fertile. It's time that you take your rightful place with your people. You are of no use here."

Eric spoke up this time. "You will not take my wife." I could feel the death wafting off of Eric. His true nature was coming to the surface and it made me want him. Because Eric was touching me, I could feel the muscles jumping in his chest. Eric's cold eyes remained fixed on Bellenos' elfish face. Eric started to walk towards Bellenos. Bellenos raised the stake and he was ready to kill my husband. Eric is no competition for the fairy magic and I was not going to lose him.

Before Eric could take another step forward, I used my own magic. Eric and I were surrounded with my magic. The wind blew harder and the rain fell faster. I 'pushed' Bellenos away from us. As he flew through the air, he was laughing. Before he could get his bearings, I said as I watched Bellenos writhing on the ground, "He wants you to touch him." Bellenos began to get up from the ground and approach us. Looking at Bellenos, I tell Eric of the plan that Bellenos has for him. "You will burn if you do. He is counting on your love for me to destroy you. Let me have him Eric."

My husband smiled down at me with that beautiful fangy smile that I have come to need so much. I will do anything for him. "What will you give me if I do?" he asked. This is the strangest time to be having this conversation.

"Whatever you want," I said to him. Bellenos looked on with amusement.

"As you wish lover." Eric stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders when I turned back to face our approaching enemy.

With his hand extended, Bellenos said to me, "Come with me sister. You are needed at home. You are ready to bear the child of the royal family. You and your future husband will rule a kingdom that will thrive for years to come. You need only take your place. You are fertile. It is time sister." When he stands in front of me, he tries to take my hand. Eric growled and it was getting harder and harder to keep him still. I did my best to send him calm but his rage was too much.

"I will not come with you. Why is my fertility any concern of yours anyway? I thought that you were disgusted by human women." I remember the first time he only looked at the skin of my shoulders and he was disgusted … or was he hungry?

Bellenos laughed his weird laugh. He laughed with his mouth wide opened. "You are not meant for me. You need to be taken by a full fae. You need to bare a child with your family's bloodline. Dermot or Claude will do just fine."

Was he really serious? "Ewwww," I said. Not only is he my uncle but he looks exactly like my brother. "That is not going to happen."

Bellenos began to move toward me. "Silly woman. We do not view sex the way that humans do. You will learn to love him. You will enjoy it. From what I hear, Dermot is an excellent lover. Stop playing games sister. You will come with me." Something emitted from Bellenos' hand and it hit me with such force that it knocked me to my knees.

Eric began to move but I yelled no. "Please." I cannot lose him. If Bellenos can do this to me, I can only imagine what he can do to Eric. Coupled with the pain and Eric's fury, I don't know how I was able to stand on my own. A fierce and blinding pain shot through me. The backdoor of the house came flying open and there stood Mel. She was glowing red. Before she had a chance to leave the porch, I ordered her back into the house. "As your queen, I command you to return to that house!"

She looked at me and smiled. Without saying one word, Mel walked into the house and did not look back.

Determined and fighting against the pain that was filling my body, I faced my enemy. The sky grew darker and the wind blew harder. Bellenos looked from the sky to me. "It's you," he said with an astonished look on his face. "No Brigant has the power of night. You are not a night fae." The wooden stake was ripped from his hand and appeared in mine. I crushed it. The smell of magic that surrounded him was now gone.

"I'm not a Brigant. I'm a Northman." The thunder clapped against the sky louder and the lightening was brighter than I had ever seen it. The rain came down harder; matting my hair close to my scalp. "Awww; poor Bellenos," I said as I released Eric's hand and walked towards Bellenos. "You have no weapons. What are you going to do now?"

My anger did not dissuade him in any fashion. With his sharp teeth gleaming he said, "Do you really want to know? Well, I will kill your vampire family and take you back to the Realm where you belong. I will rip those fucking dead things to shreds." Bellenos never raised his voice. He smiled his creepy smile. He never showed any type of emotion. The only thing that he showed me were his gleaming, pointed white teeth.

Whatever humanity and compassion that I had inside of me at that second, was gone. My fangs dropped and my magic flowed through me. I did what Bellenos did not expect. I began walking closer to him; Eric matching each of my steps. Even though the night was hot, I could feel him shiver without touching him. "I love my husband in a way that you will never understand." I looked back at Eric and all I could think of was love. I returned my attention back to Bellenos and said, "If you go away, I will let you live. You need to only make me one promise. That you will never return and you will never threaten my family again."

"I will not leave here without you." He touched my wrist.

With no inflection in my voice at all, I said, "Then you will not leave at all." The wind was stronger around me and the rain came down in floods. I moved so quickly that he had no time to react. I grabbed Bellenos by his arms and held him in place. I began to squeeze him and I could hear his elfish bones cracking in his arms. It was almost as if he never noticed it. "You have guaranteed your death." Rain beat down on us as I squeezed him with everything in me. I could hear Eric growling behind me. I hear and feel Bellenos' bones breaking. Snap ... snap ... snap ... he deserved to die. There were no groans or cries of pain.

"I have never seen anything as beautiful as you are right now," he said. The only beauty that he saw was the blackness that had taken over my face. The blackness was absolute anger and death. There was no light. There was nothing in me but my vampire being … and I embraced it. I can't tell you the relief that I felt as I accepted my nature. The enemy must die.

Always trying to be the polite young lady that Gran raised, I said, "Thank you." It's good to be polite even as you kill someone. I sank my fangs into his throat and ripped it out. His blood spurted all over my naked body. His blood was as disgusting as he was. I dropped his dying body to the ground and watched as the life drained from him. His blood pooled at my feet.

As I watched Bellenos dying, I was approached from behind. With my fangs down and my hands in a clawed position, I was ready for another fight. It was Eric. I had to shake myself back to reality. That fast, I had forgotten that he was out here with me.

"Sookie," he said as he tightened his hold on me. I could feel his yearning pressing hard into my stomach as the bloodlust began to rise in him. I kissed him violently. I have never felt a bloodlust this strong before. Eric returned the kiss with the same force as his hands roamed over my naked and bloody body. Eric threw me against the closest tree and he kissed his way down my neck and bit, cupping my breasts as the rain fell down on us. He fed deeply from me as he ran his thumbs over my nipples while he licked at my throat. He rolled each nipple between his thumb and forefinger. No one has ever made me feel as my husband has.

"Oh Eric," I whimpered as I dug my fingers into his shoulders.

Eric stepped away from me and looked at my body as the rain washed away Bellenos' blood. As I was leaned against the tree with my legs spread and my nipples waiting for Eric, he raised his hand and began trailing his finger down my cheek. Gripping my hips, Eric lifted me up and automatically my legs started going around his waist. He dipped his head to my breasts and equally loved them both. Eric grazed each of my nipples with his fangs. Growling deep in my chest, I begged him to bite each one ... just a little. He did as I asked. He began to run his hands down my body. It was almost as if he was trying to remember each curve just in case he forgets by first dark tomorrow.

Lifting his head from my breasts, he looked me in my eyes. As he looked at me, he slid his fingers into my wetness just as forcefully as he kissed me. He groaned as he felt how wet I was for him. His thumb massaged circles on my clit as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of me. I moaned as I bucked my hips against my husband's hand; my magic building up inside of me. I had never felt such desire in my life. I began to feel so much desire that I began to beg for my husband to fuck me.

"No," he said. "You must wait."

At vampire speed, Eric dropped to his knees and started to taste me. His tongue was going in and out of my hootchie and he was nibbling on my clit. He pressed me harder against the tree as he tasted and fingered me at the same time. The deeper he thrusted his fingers inside of me, the harder I bucked against him. Lights exploded from my body as I began to reach my orgasm. A scream pierced the night air and the rain beat down upon us as I came hard against Eric's mouth.

Eric moved back up to my mouth and again held me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around him. I was meant to be attached to this vampire. The rain was falling on our faces as our mouths met one more time. Without warning, Eric gripped my hips and buried himself deep inside of me. I cried out at his vigorous entry; the pain that surged through my body only added to the pleasure that he was giving to me. I clawed at his back and raised my hips. I was only willing to accept his brutal thrusts. My fangs dropped and Eric instinctively rolled his neck to the side so that I could feed. Love, happiness, and pleasure filled me as I fed from him.

Using his vampire speed, he slammed harder and harder into me. I could feel the tree eating into my back but I did not care. The pain was worth the pleasure. I only urged him on; begging him to fuck me harder. "Please baby; own me," I begged him. I pressed the heels of my feet deeper into my husband's ass as I begged him to give me more.

Without saying a word, Eric put me down and made me press my hands against the tree. He lifted my hips to meet his GP and slammed into me as he licked the wounds on my back. I screamed for him to love me harder and he did. Only a few seconds later did my husband release inside of me. My golden aura surrounded us as we came together. Every emotion filled us at that precise second. He collapsed against my back; forcing me into the tree. He buried his face into my hair and rubbed his scent all over me. "You are mine."

"Always," I whimpered into the trunk of the tree. "Always." Without realizing it, the rain was gone and the sky was clear and filled with stars. The only proof that there was a rain storm at all was the wetness that soaked our bodies. "What about Bellenos?"

"We'll worry about that later." Eric lifted me into his arms and carried me into the house.

When we walked into the house, you could hear the sounds of sex leaving Bill and Mel's room. There were the sounds of sex leaving Pam's room but I have no idea of who was in there with her. I giggled into Eric's shoulder. I snuggled into him as he carried me to our chamber. "Do you see what trouble you cause?"

Seriously he said, "It was worth it." Stoically, he said to me, "You are mine."

"I know."

Before we would go to rest this night, I had to let him know what I was sorry. "I know that I should have told you about Claude but it really did slip my mind. I think that Bellenos made it out to be more than it really was. I talked to Claude about respecting my space and he told me that he meant no harm. I really am sorry that I did not tell you. He wasn't really much to look at anyway." I rambled on because I was waiting for him to become upset with me. Eric is over 1000 years old. He always wants to be in control. He has to always be in control. I hold my breath and wait for the wrath of the Viking. Startlingly, there was no wrath.

"I understand."

What? I did not know what to say.

"Let me bathe you lover," were the next words out of his mouth.

Steam filled the bathroom as we showered. I reached into the shower caddy and grabbed the ocean breeze body wash and handed it to Eric. I sighed has he scrubbed my aching and satisfied body. I returned the favor. I cleaned him with my mouth and the sponge. I had to be sure that he was spotless. We let the shower wash away the night's activities. Satisfied that we were both clean, I turned the shower off as I waited for my husband to step out first. He rubbed a towel over my head, drying my hair as best as he could. Since Eric likes for me to blow dry his hair, that is what I did. He sat at the vanity like a good little boy and let me do what pleases him. The entire time I did it though, he stared at me. Once I dried his hair, I braided it into a French braid and kissed the top of his head. "Almost dawn," I said.

He stood and I jumped on his back and let him carry me to our bed. Once we were under the covers, I have to know. Lying on my back, I look over at him and ask, "Why did you not get upset when I explained my reasons for not telling you about Claude? Don't get me wrong; I'm glad that you did not get upset. It's just not like you."

"I understand why you did not tell me. I know that there will be times when you may forget to tell me things. I may do the same thing. I see it as just an oversight. You talked to Claude and you took care of Bellenos. Before long, you will no longer need me."

What? What does that mean?

"Why would you think that I would no longer need you? We're a team. I'll always need you. We're the Northmans. We stand together."

Eric leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You need to regain your energy. You used up a lot of power tonight. We will talk of this later."

Who is this vampire and what has he done with my husband? Why is he acting like this?

"Eric …"

"Not now Sookie," he said with such force behind his voice that it threw me off guard.

With that, I did not say anything else to him. I rolled over onto my side and faced away from my husband. I could feel his confliction through the bond but he did not say anything else to me. For the last fifteen minutes of the night, we laid there in silence. Before I let the sun take me under, I said to him, "Sleep well. I love you."

"I love you Sookie." He usually holds me but not tonight.

I know what it is. He was mad; the big baby.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Northmans Part 2**

**All of these wonderful main characters belong to Ms. Harris.**

**I broke the story up because 'The Northmans' would have been over 20,000 words and I did not want to overload you all with too much at one time. If you all find any issues let know so that I can fix them. With the parts that contain references about Dermot and Claude, I used my own interpretations from the book. I noticed how Claude was always being fussed at by Sookie for walking around her naked or how Dermot hugged her a little to tight and too long in the last Charlaine Harris book. I think that they have some stuff with them. They don't see sex the same way she does and I think that is why they are trying to change what she is.  
><strong>

**I want to thank you all for reading, making it your favorite, and reviewing. I wanted to have this posted yesterday but I kept finding so many errors. I had to try and fix them as best as I could. Please enjoy and again, I do apologize for the delay in posting.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up at around 11:00 the next day, I got out of bed and started my morning routine. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I decided that I don't want to put on any make-up. I don't want to wear any fancy clothes. I don't want to do anything. Today I plan on sitting around the house and relaxing. These last three days have not been the best. I have been running around nonstop. I have not been getting very much rest. I need a break. Eric needs a break. We <em>all<em> need a break. Today will be declared as 'Break Day'. This new holiday should have its on special attire as well. I decide on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. My footwear will consist of bunny slippers. After looking at myself in the mirror, I smile. "As the Vampire Queen of Louisiana, I officially proclaim today to be Break Day," I yell out. It makes me giggle and do a happy dance. It would be so cool if vampires all over had an official holiday. Maybe I will make that an official holiday in our areas.

When I walk out of the closet and into our room, I look over at my sleeping husband and think about what happened last night. Bellenos caused problems by mentioning Claude running around the house naked. I must admit; Eric handled it a lot better than I had expected. On the outside he was as right as rain but his insides were wound up tighter than an eight day clock. He had no reason to be. I would have told him about Claude eventually; if I had remembered. I hate that he went to bed mad. If anything I should have been the one going to be mad. He came home smelling of a fresh shower; he and Bill. I should be upset with myself for _not_ asking him why he showered away from home.

I did understand his anger behind my suggestion about going to Bon Temps though. I would not do anything to hurt him ever again. I can't imagine his pain of remembering me and me not remembering him. It's hell to just think that it could happen. I hate the thought of him meeting the dawn because of my irrational actions. Eric is my heart. I need him; even if there is no bond. We are eternal and whatever I have to do is what I will do. He is my king. He is my husband. I went over to kiss his cool lips. "I love you," I said before I left the room.

When I popped myself to the kitchen, Gwyn was there waiting on me. Seeing her made Break Day even better. We can eat chocolates and pizza and drink beers. We can watch episodes of that new television show called 'True Blood'. I heard that it was a really good show. I think that Eric, Pam and Bill might even like it. I heard that it's based off of a group of powerful vampires that live in Louisiana. It would be too funny if they were talking about my vampires. They would be celebrities. How cool would that be? We could all watch it together and maybe have a good laugh. We can have so much fun today. I can't wait for Pam and Mel to get up. We can have the most fun. The best part about today is that Pam will be so happy to see Gwynnie. We hugged and danced around for what seemed like hours. "I have missed you so much. When did you get back?" I asked her excitedly.

I stepped back from her and looked at her beautiful face. She is still the same; brave, strong, and wonderful. Her joy is still in her eyes and smile. She is still the same. She looked amazing and healthy. She had all of her limbs and she still had her beautiful smile. There are no scars and she did not walk with a limp. She was the same way she was before she left home. My girl is back home.

"This morning; I am back for the final battle. We have more fighting to do." A solemn look took over her face. "Desmond is gone." It took awhile for that to register. He did come to me last night. It was Desmond that sent me love. It was his laugh that I heard. My friend is gone. Gwynnie told me about the fighting. She told me how brave Desmond was and how he fought til the end.

"How did it happen?" My dear Desmond; we were supposed to see each other again. He said that he was going to take me to meet someone that I needed to know.

"Niall," was the only word that she spoke.

I sat down in the nearest chair and looked at her. When I looked at Gwynnie, she had the look of defeat on her face. Since the day that I met her in that spa, Gwynnie has always carried herself as a strong and proficient woman. Weakness was a word that I had assumed she had never heard of. She had never shown any fear. She was either happy or fearless. Come to think of it, she wasn't showing any fear now … she was showing pain. Her heart was broken.

"Desmond said that I must take you to meet with Celine today. Are you free for lunch?"

"We can't veg out and eat pizzas and chocolate, and drink beers? We can't watch that new show that I DVR'ed? No 'True Blood'? We can't practice kissing on the pillows and then our mates? We can't reminisce about our most embarassing moment? Dammit to hell Gwyn! I wanted to put someone's underwear in the freezer. I wanted to put make-up on Eric and Bill's face and dress them up like Lady Gaga and Sara Barellis. I wanted to relax Gwyn." Gwyn has just ruined my day. "I wanted to have fun."

She shook her head no. "Lunch," she said once more. "But seeing Eric and Bill in drag would have been funny."

I nodded. My thoughts then went to Desmond's niece. "How is Diantha?" I know that she and Desmond were very close and his death must have been very hard on her. She may be part demon but the pain of losing someone that you love hurts no matter who you are. For her to be as young as she is, she has had too much experience in losing her loved ones. She has lost her sister and now her dear uncle. I pray that she will be alright.

"She is well. She is in hiding. You know that she will be fine. Diantha is a fierce fighter. She can handle anything. Desmond taught us all honor."

Out of the blue, I started to laugh when I thought of the clothes that she wears. Gwynnie looked at me as I had lost my mind. "Did she wear one of her many fashion catastrophes?"

Gwynnie laughed just as loud as I did. "Yes and a tiara."

As I took Gwynnie's hand into mine, I asked her, "Where is he?" I know that you don't bury demons. You have to burn their bodies but I was not going to leave his body out there like that. Desmond is family and he was not going to be left out there in the woods.

"I have taken care of that. No more sadness this morning okay? Let's talk about the good stuff now." That is exactly what we did. We played catch up for the next twenty minutes. There's nothing like having girlfriends; just friends in general for that matter.

As we laughed and talked, Mel entered to room and ran right to her sister. She hugged Gwynnie as close to her as possible. Smoothing down her sister's hair and kissing her cheek Mel said, "I knew that I felt you close by. I thought that it was a dream." Mel pushed her sister away from her at arms length and said with tears in her eyes and voice, "I thought that it was a dream."

I fixed a large pot of coffee and put three mugs on the table. We cooked bacon and eggs with toast and orange marmalade. After setting the table, we talked and caught up for awhile. As the sisters talked and held hands, I decided to give them some much needed time along. I've never seen a family closer than they are. I could go and make a few calls and take care of some kingdom business. "You two enjoy each other. I'll be back ladies. Will you guys let me know when we need to leave? I have some things that I need to do." They both nodded. "Gwyn, it's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home."

"Come sister," said Mel. "Let's go find something fancy." The twins winked off to who knows where; smiling and holding each others hand.

* * *

><p>As I was walking to Eric's office, Ashton was leaving his room. Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! I saw it. My mouth came flying open. I started laughing ... hard. He knew what I was laughing at. <em>He<em> was Pam's sex toy from last night. He had two tell-tale marks on his neck. I did not know that he was into being bitten. I did not know that the Were was into vampires either. He very rarely speaks and when he does it's mostly about work. Ashton is a lover of the fang. I guess we all have secrets but this is too funny. He looked at me slyly and said, "Good morning, Mrs. Northman."

I couldn't speak. I could only laugh. He looked straight ahead as he waited for me to compose myself. I will say that it took at least a few minutes. I was finally able to speak. "Good morning Ashton. There is coffee and breakfast already made if you're hungry. Go on and make yourself a plate. From the looks of it, you're going to need your energy today." I started laughing again as I walked away.

Ashton said, "Very funny Mrs. Northman, very funny." I heard him snigger as he walked away.

I gave him two thumbs up as I went into the office. As soon as I sat down, my mind went straight to vampire business. For the past three days, Eric and I have neglected our kingdom responsibilities. These fairies have taken up more time than they are worth. There are other things that we have to be concerned with. We have to have our coronation. Maybe we can have that at Christmastime. Do vampires celebrate Christmas? Maybe the older ones don't but what about the baby vampires? We will see this year. We still haven't visited Minnesota or Oklahoma as the royal couple. We'd been, well I have always been apprehensive about going there. I am the killer of their previous big, bad ass vampire queen. It's time that we get there so that we can stand as one. There are so many positions that we need to have filled. We need to set up meetings with potential candidates. I will discuss this with Eric when he rises. Oh, and we need to...

Wait a minute. Why can't we have some fun of some sort? The last fun thing that we did, outside of last night, was my coming out party. Why do we have to be so serious all of the time? Maybe we can do something as a couple; alone. Maybe we can take a whole week and just stay together and enjoy each other's company. We've been together for years and we have never been on a vacation together. Jackson doesn't count. He wasn't mine and I was working. We always stayed in Bon Temps at my house or in Shreveport at Fangtasia or his house. We could hole up in a room for a week and make love and talk and laugh; just me and him. Well the bodyguards but still just me and him.

Taking my cell phone from the desk, I decide that this is as good a time as any to check my messages. Jason called. He wanted to let me know that Michelle had their first sonogram and the baby is fine. Shockingly, he even wanted to say thanks. "_i wanted to check up on ya. I miss ya. Oh and my classes are going great. And I love my job. Maxwell Lee is really staying on me but he's cool; in real small doses. You don't got to tell him that I said that. He's kinda got a temper. Anyway Sook, I love ya and thanks. I'll see ya when you get back._"

I've always known that Jason loves me but he had a really shitty way of showing it. We really don't get together like family should but we know where we stand with each other. When I worked a Merlotte's he would come in and the most that we would say is 'hi' unless he needed something. He would only come to the house when he needed something. But I know what we are. I'm the dutiful sister and he's the self-serving brother. It's always been this way; even when we were kids. No sense in dwelling on the past. We have so much in our futures to look forward to and build on. Everyone can change. I'm living proof.

My next phone call was from Amelia. _"I called you for two reasons. One is that I wanted to talk to Eric and apologize for my attitude towards him. I would have called him but I don't have his number. Anyway, you are his wife and he loves you. That should be good enough for me. He treats you as you deserve to be treated and if I'm your friend, I have to accept every part of your relationship with him. I am sorry for always going against your relationship. I really am."_ Suddenly her voice changed. She started to speak in a whisper. _"I've been contacted by some fairies. They only speak of you. They tell me that I need to try and get you to come home. One of them called me last night. I've seen them on the streets a couple of times. They never come too close since Octavia has spelled me and Bob. Please Sookie call me. I am so worried about you. Something is going on and it's not safe. Please call me. I have a witch's convention to go to but if I don't answer leave a message and I will call you back." _

I called Amelia back but I got no answer. I left her a message letting her know that we are fine and to call me back as soon as she gets a chance. "Don't forget to keep iron and pure lemon juice on you at all times." Just how many fucking fairies are there? I thought that their numbers were low. This is really beginning to piss me off.

My next few messages were from different vampires requesting to stay our areas. Thalia and Maxwell Lee called about vampire issues. Thalia said that she needed the resident request forms faxed back to her to file for the approved vampires. She also said that she and Maxwell Lee have caught a Fellowship member and she 'voluntarily' told them of a plan to kill as many supes, vampires and shifters, as they can. Same old song and dance from them everyday; they are all bark and no bite. Fortunately, Maxwell Lee and Thalia have handled it on their own.

My next message surprised me. Mr. Herveaux is finally coming back to town. "_I'll be back the day after tomorrow Sookie and we need to talk. Liz never showed up and her Baton Rouge pack members are giving me shit. If you can meet me, call me back and let me know._"

As soon as I finished listening to the message, I called him back. He answered on the first ring. "Mrs. Northman, how are you?" He even sounded a little excited to hear from me.

Even though I did not want to show it, I was happy to hear from him. At least he sounds well. "I'm as good as expected Mr. Herveaux. I called to let you know that I can meet you when you come back. We're in Shreveport though. I had some family business that we have to take care of here. Can you come to Shreveport?" Since he is the pack leader of the Long Tooth Pack, he probably already knows all about my family business.

"Yeah, I've heard of your troubles," he said. See, I told ya. "And yes, I can meet you in Shreveport. That would work out better for me. There are a few things that I need to ask you. I've been trying to reach Jannalynne and I can't get her. I've called her cell, her house and Sam. I can't reach either of them. She always answers my call. Has she been with Sam at all?"

_Why should I care?_ "She was at Merlotte's yesterday after Sam and I had our meeting dealing with the renovations. Why? What's up?" It is strange though. Sam always has his cell with him. Sam has always been one of the most responsible people that I've ever known. Why the hell should I care anyway? He's not a true friend of mine. Sam Merlotte is a backstabber.

"He's always been easy to reach and I can't get him either. But Jannalynne; I've never had any problems reaching her. She has always been there when I've called her. This isn't like her."

Even though I have no intentions of doing what I'm about to say, I say it anyway. "If I speak to him, I'll let Sam know that you need to speak with Jannalynne." I wonder if Alcide was aware of their plan. I don't think that he knew but I can't be too careful. After all, I trusted Sam and I've known him for years. I haven't known Alcide half as long as I've known Sam. I decided to go on ahead and bring up the second issue; Liz. "Once we are able to meet we can discuss Liz. Who is her pack leader? There's not going to be any Were War is there?" We may not be the way that we used to be but I don't want anything to happen to him.

"No, it's nothing like that. She wasn't my date but we made a showing together. She never made it back and her pack leader is being a bitch (ha!). You know her; Annabelle."

"Your old girlfriend Annabelle? Is this the same Annabelle that was disciplined by you because _I_ exposed her betrayal? Are you talking about that Annabelle?" Well hell's bells. What will she try to do to me once she finds out that I killed Liz? I can answer that ... nothing.

"One in the same," he said. "Look, Sook, I have to go. I have a meeting to go to. I have decided to make some business changes. My construction company may be expanding outside of Jackson." He sounded very proud and I am genuinely happy for him. He paused for minute and then cleared his throat. Uh-oh. What does he need for me to do for him this time; drink some more drugs? "I may need a little backing and I wanted to know if Eric would like to be a part of this venture with me."

"I thought that you hated my husband."

Alcide cleared his throat. "I am not a big fan of his but he is an excellent businessman and I wanted to know if he would be interested. It would help me to get different types of clients if Eric would be my business partner."

He means vampire clients. I should have known that there was a hidden agenda. "I'll tell him to call you so that you two can discuss this." Shifters ... they are two-faced. He never wanted anything to do with Eric at first but now that it can benefit him, he wants Eric's contacts and partnership. "Well, good luck on your new business venture. Later Alcide."

"I will see you in a couple of days."

When the call with Alcide was done, I went through the kingdom papers that Thalia had faxed over to us. She had some new vampires that she approved to come into our area and she needed our signatures. I had three stacks of papers that Eric had to sign. Each stack has a post-it on it telling him what was needed. He has a milion emails that he has to answer. As I read and signed the papers needing my signature, I had a brilliant idea. A Halloween party; we can have a Halloween party! Halloween is three nights away and that will give us time to plan and invite as many people as we can. Oh my goodness; I am so excited.

Before I could get too worked up about it, Gwyn winked herself into the office with me. Before she could speak, I asked her, "What do you think about a Halloween party? It could be a Halloween/Welcome home Gwynnie party." I was nodding my head and smiling all at the same time.

"That would be great Sookie but we need to discuss that later. You need to go dress. We have to go. Celine is your ally against Niall."

I sat back in the chair with a tired look on my face. "I have to go now?" I pointed at the scattered papers on the desk.

"Yep," she said. "She is not bringing the rest of her family out just yet. It's too risky. She has three beautiful daughters and they are the sweetest girls. I met them this morning. You can tell that they are kin. They are very beautiful and very talented. It has to be hereditary since we are all equally gifted. Oh and you should see their father. He is so handsome. He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. If he weren't married to Celine, I might go for him. Anyway, they are all excited about going…"

"Gwyn, breathe." She was talking a mile a minute. "Why and where am I to meet her?" How am I supposed to know if I can trust her? She is full fae. I have not had the best of luck when it comes to the residents of Faery; fairies, elves, and others I don't know about. Most of them have betrayed me or either they have plans to."

"Because Desmond trusted her and we're meeting her at a fancy restaurant. The place is so nice. They have a great menu. They have the best desserts." Gwynnie has the body of a woman that has never eaten a dessert in her life. "You will love their chocolate cheesecake ... oh, you might like the creme' brulee." She smacked her lips and then had the nerve to say, "I might have both." Skinny bitch.

I am not just going to go into a meeting with this lady alone. I definitely don't want her coming here around my sleeping vampires. "While I get ready, will you have Warren call the guards and tell them to be here in an hour? Have Terry and Ashton to get dressed. They are coming with us." Gwyn salutes me and leaves the room. I sighed and made myself get was all that I needed. As I walked to our chamber, I thought about the day that I had declared as 'Break Day'. "As the Vampire Queen of Louisiana, I hereby declare Break Day officially over." I guess we'll just have to do it some other time.

I have to go and meet my great-aunt.

* * *

><p>After a great debate with myself, I decided that I did not feel like wearing a dress. Everything that was in our closet is now on the floor or either on the bed. I had thrown some clothing on top of Eric. I don't know what to wear! What do you wear to meet a fairy princess? Can I be casual? Yes I can; I am the queen of Louisiana. I can wear whatever I want to. I am going to dress up a pair of jeans. I put on a white silk tee with a tweed Chanel jacket and a pair of red heels. The purse that I am going to carry is my brown Chanel bag. While I admired myself in the mirror, I realized the many changes that I have seen in myself. I am very wealthy because my second husband was treasonous. My first and third husband gives me anything that I want or need. There was a time when I would be so adamant about not taking gifts from Eric; even when he was my husband the first time. I guess the third time was the charm. Not too long ago, I would feel like a kept woman if he gave me anything. I see it differently now. He wasn't trying to own me or let people know that he was paying for me; he just wanted to treat me like a queen, like his wife. He has given me so much. The greatest thing that he has given me is self confidence. Eric has enhanced my opinion of myself. He's taught me that a person that has a good opinion of who she is conveys the same to others. If I feel good about me, then others will feel the same way. Some in the supernatural world think highly of me; especially the fae (ha!). I just wish the humans would have higher opinions of me.<p>

After applying my make-up, I stand back and smile at the person standing before me. As Gran used to say, "Sookie girl, you are in high cotton now." I laughed with joy. I left a note by the bed to let Eric know that I have gone to meet someone for lunch and that I will be home soon after. When I looked at the clock, it was 2:00. I kissed Eric before I left and prepared myself for today.

When I met the guards in the living room, I doled out orders to Warren and Mustapha. They were to stay behind and give the new guards their assignments and show them the layout of the house. "Under no circumstances are they allowed in this house," I warned. They both nodded their understanded. Warren was excited to be working with his wife. Mustapha, the head of our security team, was going to be in charge of the human guards. He said that he would come up with a training plan and present it to Eric tonight. While he was going to start that, I tell Ashton and Terry to come with me, Gwyn, and Mel. "Good evening Terry, did you sleep well?"

Terry grinned like a Cheshire cat. "For the first time in a long time, I did. I feel like I'm at home."

"That's great." I've always known that I would be safe with Terry. He told me that it is meant for him to keep me safe from harm. No one would hurt me as long as Terry was around to save me; that's what he said and that is what I believe. Terry talked and talked about home much he loved being here with us as we left the house.

Ashton led us to an SUV that I have never seen before. Big money has bought himself a new car. Very nice. I ran my hand over the body of the car and smiled. "This is really nice Ashton. When did you get it?"

Ashton began laughing. "Mrs. Northman, I cannot afford a car like this. Eric ordered this for you the night of our return. He said that since you would be running around during the day, you needed a dependable automobile. It was delivered this morning." This is the most luxurious car I've ever seen … and it's mine. It's a Porsche Cayenne Turbo S and it is baby blue and almost the color of Eric's eyes. It's beautiful. "Your husband said that his wife should not be riding around in an unsafe car." Ashton looked offended. The car that I've been getting around in is his; a Saab and it's really nice. "My car is very safe," he mumbled.

"I like your car Ashton. The Saab is a very dependable care." I didn't know what else to say. Mel and Gwyn giggled.

I can't wait to drive my car alone. The seats in my new car are the prettiest black leather. I stroked the seats as my cousins played with the gadgets in the front. There are heaters in the seats. Each seat has its own climate control setting. There are even little televisions in the headrests for the backseat passengers. I love my car. Ashton explained how the car is bulletproof, including the tires, and how it has security codes that I have to set. As I stood outside of the car looking in, Ashton cleared his throat. "You can get in if you want." Mel, Terry, and I ride in the back while Gwyn rode up front with Ashton.

Blushing, I got into my car and smiled. Once everyone has been buckled in, we begin our journey to … "Hey, where are we going?" I asked.

Gwyn turned around and said, "Le Meilleur des Meilleurs."

I've been there once before. That is when I first met Niall. That is a meeting that I will grow to regret for the rest of my existence. The rest of the ride passed on too quickly for me. My cousins, Terry and Ashton laughed and talked on the way to the restaurant but I sat in silence. I noticed how Ashton kept looking at me through the rearview but I wasn't in the mood to be a smart ass. He raised his eyebrows at me and nodded his head a little as if to ask if I'm okay. I smiled and nodded. I just wanted to get this over with and go home. I guess my life really has changed ... a lot. I knew that for Eric to buy me a car with so many security features, he had more of an understanding of my dangers than I did. He had given this a lot of thought. But what in the world did he expect to happen to me?

All of this serious thinking had taken up quite a bit of my time. I glimpsed at my watch, and was astonished to see that it was almost 3:00 when we finally pulled into the parking lot. Ashton told me to stay in the car until he and Terry checked everything out. After fifteen minutes, they deemed it safe for me to go into the restaurant. When we walked in, the place had a lot more people in it than my first visit. When we reached the podium, we did not stop. Gwyn led me towards a private room. When we reached the door, she said, "We will go in with you but we will sit here." She pointed to a table that was closest to the entryway.

I don't trust this. I don't have a good track record with the fairies. They make me nervous. "Maybe we need to reschedule this and we can come another time. We can meet her tonight at first dark. You know, when Eric, Bill, and Pam are awake." I look around and my discomfort is noticeable. With my track record with the fae, it should be understandable.

Gwyn kissed my cheek. "You will be safe cousin. I promise you."

Terry opened the door for us and it is the fanciest room I've ever seen. There are many colors of red and gold. Ceiling fans were twirling slowly. Each table had roses as the centerpieces. The walls were decorated with the most beautiful and the fanciest paintings. Plush carpets of gold made you feel as if you were walking on clouds. The furniture was made from the richest and deepest cherry wood. But what really got my attention was not the decor or the furniture. It was the beautiful and elegant lady that appeared out of nowhere. It's almost as if this room was designed just for her. Her eyes were the eyes of an old soul and a deep, piercing brown. They stood out from her face. Her hair was thick with brown curls. She had a shape to die for. If she is my aunt, I was dipped in the wrong end of the gene pool. She wore a hot pink Michael Kors jersey dress that looked absolutely stunning against her skin. She was absolutely gorgeous. I knew without an introduction that this was Celine.

I dropped my shields. She looked at me and spoke to me with her mind, "Hello." I only stared at her.

Mel and Gwyn bowed to her and took their seats at the opposite table. Terry looked at her as if she had completely mesmerized him. He walked right over to her and took her hugged her. "I'm Terry Bellefleur." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He put his hand to his face and went to take his seat. Ashton only nodded. Me, I just wanted to be near her. Even though I did not want to, I walked over to her. It was as if I needed to be close to her. I remember feeling this way when Niall first came for a visit after he had closed the portal. I did something that was totally out of character for me; I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Hi, I'm Sookie Northman. I'm your great-niece." I did not want to release her. I wrapped her warm hands into mine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my dear." Her voice was so melodic and it sounded like the voice of a true southern belle. Niall sounded like music but Celine, she sounded like me. You would never know that she was not human. She motioned for me to sit and I did; still holding onto her hand. Touching her was like holding the cluviel dor. It made me feel ... everything. Her life force was entering me and I wanted it.

While I stared at her and smiled like an idiot, our waitress, Ja'net, brought us the menus and the wine list. "I am your waitress today. If you need time to read over the menu, I can return." Both of us shook our heads no. Ja'net began rambling off the day's special as if she were in a daze. After she was done, she looked from me to Celine with a smile on her face. It was almost as if she could not decide which of us to stare at.

After studying the menu for a few moments, Celine ordered our meal. She spoke fluent French. Dammit, I wish that I had thought of ordering. I wanted to speak French. The hors d'oeuvres that she decided on were apricot Chambord brie. Our main course was Lamb Shanks en Papillote with Leeks, Carrots, Rosemary, and Sweet Crème Fraîche Galette with Heirloom Tomatoes, with a side asparagus in tarragon cream sauce and apple glazed carrots. When the waitress asked if we would wait to order dessert, Celine said, "Yes we will."

"Would either you ladies like a glass of wine?" Ja'net asked us. I have never seen anyone smile the way this waitress smiled. I had been a waitress for many, many years and I never smiled like that. Maybe being with Celine made my fairy-ness stronger. I remember the first time I felt like that when I would be with Claudine and Claude.

Before I could speak, Celine said, "No thank you. There will be no wine drinking at this time." For her to say that, we must have some serious talking to do. She must really need for my mind to stay clear. Celine looked at Ja'net and smiled. "Sookie what would you like to drink?"

"Iced tea with lemon would be great," I said. Then I thought about Celine. She's a full fae. "I'm sorry. No lemon; I will take it plain but sweet." Celine looked at me astonished.

"And you ma'am?" Ja'net asked Celine.

"I'll have a glass of sparkling water; Pierre," Celine said as she stared at me.

"Your meal will be ready in just a moment." When Ja'net left to take Mel's, Gwyn's, Terry's and Ashton's orders, she was still smiling.

As soon as Ja'net left the room, I started to speak to Celine. "What have you done to me?" I asked. "Why do I feel like this around you?" I was smiling so hard that my teeth were aching. I felt good when I was with Claude and Dermot but this is different. Being with her is nothing like the satisfaction that I felt when I finally got to see Niall again. This is the bestest feeling that I've ever had around another fairy. There's no other word that can describe it.

"Because you're changing," she said. "When we are close to each other we feel complete. Even though you have never been there, it makes us feel closer to home. Fairy blood is strong."

I can tell that she's telling the truth. I've never felt this way around Niall, Dermot, or Claude. After I realized that I was still holding her hand, I released it. "Sorry," I said embarrassingly. It just felt so good to hold her hand.

Just as I was letting go of Celine's hand, Ja'net returned with our drinks. Once she had served the drinks and left the room, Celine asked me, "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes," I said dreamily. "You can ask me anything."

"You can still eat lemons?"

"Yes. Since I had no allergies to the sunlight, lemons, silver or iron before became what I am, they do not affect me. I'm not exactly fae, vampire, or human so none of the supe allergies affect me. Lucky huh?"

"Very. The Pythoness was right about you. You are special." Celine stared at me and nodded. "I knew that I was right. You know that you are changing?"

"Ok." Hell, I've been changing.

"We must do whatever we have to do to be sure that you stay here. You can never go to Faery now." She squeezed my hand and smiled. "You are special." She's strange.

For a few minutes, we sat there in silence and sipped our drinks. I could hear my family over at the other table laughing and talking. I wish that I could sit with them. I turn my attentions back to Celine and I decided to ask her about her relationship with Desmond. "How did you meet Desmond?" I asked her.

Smiling Celine said, "He saved me from myself and my people. After I had been exiled and did a few things that I should not have done, he came to save me. When he sought me out, he knew that Niall and Brendan were looking to kill me and my children. Desmond warned me and put me and my family in hiding." Why would Niall want to kill his sister? "Desmond found out that they had sent some fae hit men to find me and he came to warn me. After we took care of them, Desmond gave us new identities and ta-da … the rest is history."

"Why does Niall want me to be taken to Faery to mate with someone that I don't know? You are a true Brigant. You can save the bloodline." To think that I am supposed to be seen as a better choice than she is makes me feel nothing but guilt and shame.

"I have been exiled." She said nothing else; true to form. She must have recognized the look of guilt on my face. "I don't blame you and it it not your fault that you are being used as a pawn."

She stared at me a little longer than I liked so I decided that there's no sense in lollygagging. We need get down to the reason why we are here. "Why did you need to see me?"

"As you know, vampires are very possessive and your vampire loves you; dearly. He will do anything in his power to save you. He has proven that already. If we don't stop this campaign to take you, it can end the fae." She's nothing like Niall, Claude, or Dermot; she doesn't beat around bush at all.

"Well ain't that the berries?"

Celine agreed. "It is, isn't?" I started to laugh. She got my southern lingo. She noticed the surprised look on my face and explained. "My husband was born and raised in the Bayou. I've heard it all. Now child, let me tell you what awaits us. The last Vampire/Fae War lasted for over one hundred years. Many of our kind died at the fangs of vampires or either at the ends of their swords. There were many of our kind that did not agree with the war but because we were women, we were ignored. It was better that we bred instead of discussed the war. But because I was of the royal family, I was afforded certain amenities. I was able to discuss the war; with my father but only in private. If the men were around when I wanted to discuss the fate of our people, I was told to stay quiet and being the good fairy princess that I was, I did as I was told … for awhile. To stay quiet any longer was treason as far as I was concerned.

"There were many lives that were lost. Even the lives of our fae women were taken. Some of them were with child." Her face suddenly grew dark, "There were children that were killed because their parents were advocates against the war; that was our punishment. My son and my first husband were taken from me."

I could only gasp. What could I possibly say to make her feel better about losing her family? "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "Why was there a battle to begin with?"

"Hatred, money, land," said Celine. "No one really remembers."

I cannot imagine the pain that she must feel. The tortured look on her face is a burden that she has had to carry on her shoulders for many, many centuries. Her emotional wounds over the loss of family and the war could have made her bitter but she is far from that. She still has faith. She still believes that she can make a change. She is desperate to save her people from definite extinction. Celine continued with her story.

"They did not care that the war was going to be our end. Our sons and daughters were led to slaughter because of the pride of a leader; a leader that did not care about the lives of others. He was my father but he was wrong." My aunt instantly fell silent.

I had to blink myself back to the here and now when Ja'net and a server rolled a tray into the room with our meals. They explained to us what was on each plate as they placed our food in front of us. "Merci," Celine and I said in unison. We waited for them to serve my family before we started our meal. "Would you mind if we prayed?" I asked Celine.

"You are a Christian?" she asked me.

Simultaneously, Terry, Ashton responded from their table and said, "Yes." I smiled and agreed with them. Granted, I am a bad one but I am a Christian just the same. The fairy and the pixies joined us in prayer. Everything smelled so delicious. Oddly enough, I was not really interested in eating. I wanted to hear the rest of the story.

Because I am a curious person, I asked Celine, "Who killed your family?"

"Niall," she said. He killed his own sister's family?

A ripple of shock coursed through me. "Why?"

"Your husband."

Well shut my mouth. "What do you mean my husband?" If that sound a little brash, I did not mean for it to come out as such but what did she mean my husband?

"It's not what you think. I met with him to try and end the war. We were losing too many of our people. I could no longer stay silent." I took a bite of my lamb as she spoke. It melted in my mouth. "No one else wanted to speak with the vampires or could for fear of death. Because I was of the royal family and have the ability to mask my scent, I took it upon myself to do what everyone else was too terrified to do. I questioned our father's reasoning.

"Niall was irritated with me. He said that I should have never questioned anything that our father did. He stood by him. I did not because he was wrong and I told him so. He respected more than he did Niall. My father was very proud of me. He would have loved you. You are so much like me. Gumption and honesty; he loved that about me and he would have loved that about you. He knew that his fairy princess would be a great ruler one day. Niall did not like the closeness that my father and I shared. My father was my best friend. My Lord taught me to fight." She began to laugh and it sounded like a lullaby. "Most of the female fae wanted to get faery stones as gifts. I wanted swords. And I got them. I was his little 'faery belle'. That's what he used to call me. He only wanted the best for me. That is why he chose my husband. The fae that father chose for me was heroic and fearless. We were together for over one hundred fifty years before we had our son." She started to smile but only just a little. "Many fairies are not monogamous but we were. We had a true love. He swore to only spend the rest of his days with me and I with him. We were to rule the Realm side by side but alas, it did not happen." That beautiful smile that I was allowed to see for only a few seconds was suddenly gone.

After swallowing down a bite of my sweet tomato dish, which was delicious, I asked, "If your father was proud that you stood up for your beliefs, why would Niall kill your husband? Did he just fly off the handle all of a sudden?" I ate three more bites before she had a chance to answer. I am starving or either this is the best meal that I've ever eaten.

Shaking her head no, Celine said, "My Lord was killed by a vampire. Niall blamed me because I was to be guarding father when I decided to speak with the vampires." Pleadingly, she looked into my eyes and gripped my hand, "My only goal was to save our people. It was never my intentions to appear to have sided with the vampires. There was so much suffering, pain, and desolation. The people were begging for an end to this war. There was no end coming. The day that I went to speak to my Lord, the men were there. Niall told me to hold my tongue but I would not. I told them that if I am to rule the Realm one day then I needed to have voice. What will there be for me to rule? Who will stand by me; defend me if we are all killed for a useless reason? The reason for the war was no longer known. The only important thing was that we try to save what we had left."

After taking a sip of my iced tea, I asked her, "What made you decide to meet up with Eric? Did he share your views on the war?" I remember when he told me a little of the first vampire/fae war when he took me to see Niall. He never mentioned that he was not an advocate of that war. He told me that he wanted to kill Niall because he was so powerful not because he was a dick. Maybe Niall's power came with his father's death. Anyway, I know for a fact that Eric had to have enjoyed the blood. He loved it. I remember how he looked after he'd drained Coleman. That night, I could feel his joy flowing through me as the life drained from Coleman's body and into his.

"He was an associate of Niall's. He and Niall were on the same secret committee for the supernaturals. The committee had nothing to do with the war. It mainly dealt with policies and things of that nature. Since Eric was on the committee, he used his position to condemn the war. The loss of lives no only affected the fae but the vampires as well." Celine took a swallow of her water before she began speaking again. "There were many vampires that met the final death and that hurt their numbers. Eric went to the vampires' council to protest but he was ignored. They wanted to be the dominate race as did the fae. Not all vampires agreed with Eric and ordered him to keep him silent. I became his voice."

It's hard to imagine Eric not having a voice. My vampire is always in control. "If you weren't part of the council, how did you meet him?"

"I was patrolling the battlefields one night. He said that the Pythoness sent him for me. She wanted to have him bring me to her. She would only meet with me because I was of the royal family. She told me that if the war did not end, the prophecy would not be fulfilled. She spoke of you and the Viking. She said that the fate of the supe world was in danger. When I asked her if he knew of this, she said that it was not meant for him to know. It was not time. She told me to side with the Viking. I told her that I would do as she asked but I would not shed the blood of my people. I don't know why, but I did as she asked." She looked straight ahead as if she had gone back in time. "I swore to never shed the blood of another fae," she said sadly. The sweet smell of her tears fell from her eyes. I could tell that the memories of her family were in the forefront. I could see those painful memories take her over that quickly. "I swore."

Before I could say anything, just as quickly as the sorrow had taken her over, her face turned into darkness and her hate filled the room. You could feel it; smell it. "Then it all changed. Some of our people did not think that father was concerned with our losses and they were turning against him. They were going to over throw him. Brendan, his head general, wanted the war to fare on. He suggested that after the war was done, that the portal be closed. Niall wanted whatever father wanted. I wanted peace. After my meeting with the Pythoness, I returned to my father with the information that she gave to me. I told him that he could not close the portal. I told him that a human/fae child would be our salvation. I told him that the war would end us all and the fates would not be fulfilled. I begged. I used every logical reason why the war needed to end. Our women were dying out. Those that were with child were killed. The vampires fucked and fed from them. I warned them all that we had to come to peace with the vampires. They all laughed at me.

"They told me that a vampire would say anything to have the fae turn against one another. Brendan condemned the idea that a human/fae child would mean anything other than destruction for our people. No matter how I begged and pleaded, they would not listen. That was my last meeting with the Pythoness. Eric waited for me in the battlefield for my father's response. I had to go to him with a heavy heart. They would not listen to me. He bid me good fortune and he went on his way. I was determined to not lose hope. I wanted my father and brothers to understand. I returned to the battlegrounds once again to try and convince my father once more that we needed to end the war.

"When I went there, there was blood everywhere and I could not find my father. I screamed for him as I stepped over the ashes of my people and the vampires. He was nowhere to be found. Then I saw the vision of my father. He said that it was my time. I ignored it. He would not die on me. He would not have left me. I said to myself that he went home. Father was waiting for me at home. I made my way to the Realm and to my Lord's palace. When I saw Niall, I knew then that my father was in the Summerlands. I knew that my vision was real. Niall and Brendan were covered in blood; his blood. My brother had fought to save my father but to avail. It was too late. I had failed him."

"Who killed your father?" I asked as I was finishing up my meal. I looked at Celine's plate and she hadn't eaten one bite. I wondered if she was going to get her sweet tomatoes. I felt like pig. I would like some dessert but I will wait. Maybe I'll have the cheesecake and the creme' brulee too. No; that would be too much. When I finally looked up from Celine's plate, I noticed that Ashton, Terry, Mel, and Gwyn were sitting with us. I never saw them come over here. I guess I was too busy watching Celine's plate. Celine had the undivided attention of everyone seated.

"A random vampire. Niall killed him. When the vampire killed father, it only took our cause five steps back. We were only looking for peace. I only dealt with the vampires because I wanted peace. I was considered spoiled because they had assumed that I was keeping with the dead. I did not want to have sex with any vampires. No offense to you my dear niece, I would never lie down with a vampire. Not because they are beneath me mind you but because I enjoy living." She said that with a smile.

"I have seen what happens when a vampire tastes a fairy. I understand." Coleman. Eric. Bloodlust.

Celine continued her story. "Niall spoke first. He told me that I had failed our father and that I was the reason for his death. He told me that I would pay the ultimate price. I knew what he meant when he said that. Blood for blood. Brendan summoned for my husband and child. Without thinking, I pulled my sword from my belt and I killed every fae in sight. When I made it to the throne, my son and husband were looking at me." Celine stood up when she told of the final moments of her family. "Gerard, my husband, was proud of me. 'Avenge us my love' were his last words. They died with dignity and with their heads lying at my feet."

Mel, Gwyneth, and I were crying but I could feel the darkness swelling inside of me. Ashton and Terry were angry. "They killed your child?" was the first thing that I'd heard Terry say since he'd sat at the table. He had been through a war and had been a prisoner. He knew what Celine was going through. Memories of war.

"Yes. I was exiled at the moment that they killed my family. After that, I went on a roaring rampage. I roared and I rampaged. After that I decided that I would bide my time. I will kill Niall. I will avenge my family's death. After many years of walking this world alone, I met my husband and I have been extremely happy. I have a new family and I love them dearly. I will protect them with my life. In the eyes of Niall, I betrayed the bloodline by marrying a human. He delighted in his evilness. He told me that the fated ones would never be. He said that the vampire will belong to another. Well dear one, he was wrong." She laid her hand on top of mine. She gave my hand a gentle yet firm squeeze.

"We can do this." I am not naïve enough to pretend that I don't understand what she means. I know my place. I am a vampire queen and I will make sure that peace is achieved. Taking her hand into my own, I squeezed hers in return. "He was wrong. We will rise."

"I must take my place on the throne. I can make our people thrive. I can give them the peace that they long for. I can take them home. I can and will end the prejudices that exist towards your kind. My children are half human and fae. We can make our blood line strong. Will you help me?"

"Yes. We will stand with you." I know that Eric will do it. "To the death."

"We have to claim what is rightfully ours," Celine said as she bit into her cold lamb. There was nothing to do but agree. As Celine ate she stared at me. "Sookie, I have a question for you. You've not once asked me who Niall has chosen as your mate. Don't you want to know?"

"I haven't asked because I don't care. I guess it doesn't really matter. I am with the man that I was meant for. Now that you mention, I am a little curious. Who is it?"

"It's Dillon. He was chosen because he is a Brigant and he's half human. He's been with humans and he's been with other races but he has never impregnated any of his lovers. Since you have Niall's essence and you are already of the royal bloodline, you are the perfect mate. What makes you even more perfect is that you are extremely powerful because there is no one like you." Celine took a bite and a swallow of her sweet tomatoes. "I can't believe Claude and Dermot never tried to tempt you into being their lover."

When she said that, it made me think about the times Claude walked around the house naked and how he would walk into the bathroom while I was in the shower and he would still be naked. I would be preparing myself for work and he would come into my room and stand in front of me … naked as a jaybird. Was that his way of seducing me? Claude was not appealing to me at all. He is a dick; plus he likes them. I am and will never be interested in Claude. What about Dermot?

He never did the things that Claude did. He has always been so good to me. He treated me just as any good uncle would. Dermot cared about my feelings. He always wanted to make me feel comfortable. Dermot never overstepped his boundaries. He respected my relationship with Eric. He never walked around the house naked. He cared about my safety; well I thought that he did until he removed the wards from my house and sided with Claude to betray me. Nah; Dermot's goal was never to seduce me. Not Dermot. Was it? Then it hits me. He was taking a different route in the seduction of Sookie Stackhouse (at the time). He was going to get me in bed by treating me kindly. Dermot and Claude never cared about me. They only cared about getting me into bed … and Sam knew it and he did not tell me. I ate my dessert in silence. I should have ordered the chocolate cheesecake.

After my dish of crème brulee, which was so good, our lunch and my history and education lesson, Celine and I made up a time so that she could meet with Eric. She seemed to be really excited about seeing him again after so many centuries. She said that she hadn't seen him since he took her to see the Pythoness. "I will call you this night. Your fate has been sealed. You can never go to the Realm. Stay away from your home." I gave her my cell number and just noticed the time. It is almost first dark. I want to get home to Eric.

"Ok." Celine gave me a hug and kiss and then poof, she was gone. She was the smart one. She stuck me with the bill. I left Ja'net and her co-worker a nice tip and thanked them for such great service.

Finally, we were on our way home. As we were getting onto the interstate, we saw police cars and a coroner's van ... and Sam's truck. Why was he there? Was he in an accident? Did he discover the accident? There was yellow tape draped across some trees. There looked to be a very bad accident. A tow truck was pulling a little red car up the hill. With the way the car looked there is no way in the world that the person driving the car, survived. The hood was crunched up and the top of the car was gone. There was blood on the hood of the car. Poor thing; I hope that they did not suffer. Just as we were driving around the curb, I saw Sam. He was running his hands through his hair and on his cell phone. Oh, he must have seen the accident. He looked so upset. Out of the blue, I had a terrible thought. It would be nice if Niall had been in the car; or even Claude for that matter; Dermot. The sound of Celine's voice telling me that Niall must die came back into my mind as we drove home.

I smiled and my fangs dropped when I thought about it and then suddenly it scared me. How can I smile at the thought of my great-grandfather dying? I felt nothing when Alcide told me that he could not find Jannalynne. I felt nothing when he said that he could not reach Sam. When he mentioned their names, I only thought of them as my enemies. They were no longer human to me. They weren't even supes anymore. They are nothing. I can't wait to tell Alcide that I've killed Liz. It made me feel alive when I killed Bellenos. We're not done yet. There are plenty of people that deserve to die. With that I smiled but as we drove home the smile slowly left my face.

Am I more vampire than fae? Will the darkness take over my light? Celine was right; I am changing.

What is happening to me?


	25. Chapter 25

**Let the Games Begin**

**Here is Eric's PoV**

**I had to break the story up in sections because it was too long ... very, very long. I had to go over the chapters several times because I kept finding mistakes and I wanted to try to at least get most of linked in with the books. If you all find any issues, please do not hesitate to tell me. I am always open to constructive criticism. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and making this story your favorite. I really do appreciate your time.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Tonight when I awaken, I keep my eyes closed and I inhale deeply. I know that she is not here but Sookie's scent fills the room; the sweetest smell in the world to me. When I open my eyes, I see that she has been like a whirlwind through here. There are clothes strewn all over. My wife seems to be out for the evening. I decide to just lie in bed and think of her. Where is she? I know that she is safe. I figured that she would be. I do not feel any fear coming from her. I only feel sadness … no it's not sadness … anxiety … despair? That is definitely not what I want to feel. What I want to feel is her need for me.<p>

Clearly Sookie is not as powerless or as vulnerable as she appears to be. If last night's fight is any sign of things to come, she will be capable of handling anything that comes her way. I don't understand how but in such a short time her magic is getting a great deal stronger. It's almost as if she has been this powerful for years. Is the cluviel dor the reason for her sudden changes? That is the only explanation that I have for the change in her magic and in her. One would never know that she just started using her magic last night. The storm that she conjured up last night; Bellenos said that no Brigant has the power of the night. Sookie told me that because she is fae and vampire her powers are stronger than the others. She is more powerful than any supernatural that I have ever heard of. I sighed with the realization that I am no longer the protection that she needs. I think that before long, she will no longer need for me to protect her. That would definitely make her happy. She is the most independent creature I've ever met before in my life. What scares me it that I am useless to her.

When I get up from bed, I look on the bedside table to see if Sookie has left me a note and she has. She has gone out to lunch with her cousins and she has taken two guards with her. At least she did not leave the house alone. I wish that she was here with me now. I need to hear her voice. I reach for my cell phone to call her but mine rings instead. "I am here."

"So am I. Are you okay? You don't feel right. Do you need me?" She sounded concerned about me. Have the tables turned? Is she the one that is the protector now? I am supposed to be the one defending her with my life. Last night, she proved that she is my equal. My safety has always been of concern to her. Last night she saved me. Unbelievably, I allowed it. This woman, I trust with my very existence.

"All is well my dearest. I always need you." I have never lied to her and I will not start. I just won't tell her everything; especially about my feelings of her not needing me.

There is silence and I know that she can tell that I am not telling her the complete truth. "Hmmm; if you say so," she said. I can feel her relax a little but the concern is still there. The silence lingers on for a couple seconds before she says anything else. "Thank you for the car. That was a nice gift but you do realize that Ashton's car was fine. How much did that cost?"

"It does not matter. It is for you." I was expecting an argument but once again she has surprised me. My wife is changing. She has freely accepted her place in the vampire world. She is freely accepting gifts from me with no argument. I shouldn't expect anything else. Sookie has always adapted to her surroundings. She has always been self-sufficient, willful, and appreciative. My dear wife keeps me on my toes. She possesses all of the qualities that irritate me to no end and those very same qualities draw me in to her.

"Baby, there's nobody better than you. You always take such good care of me. What would I do without you?" It must have been a rhetorical question because before I could answer she kept on talking. "Guess what? I have so much to tell you when I get home. I met another of my kin but this was a good meeting. Oh, and we just passed an accident on the interstate. There must have been a bad accident. I saw Sam's truck parked on side of the road and he looked awfully upset. I'm thinking that he saw the accident. I must have been pretty bad. There was blood all over."

Ahh, Jannalynne has been discovered. "So Sam was not the one that was hurt?" I will tell her when the time is right for her to know what has happened with Jannalynne. Until then, I will keep it quiet.

"Eric, now you behave yourself. Look baby, I'll be home in about an hour. I'm going to run to the Supr-Sav-a-Bunch. I need to buy some groceries and some blood. We're almost out of everything. Do you need anything?"

"Why are you doing the grocery shopping? You are a queen. I know that your cousins would have done it for you if you had told them to. We need to discuss buying a new home and hiring some staff." She can't be seen walking through a grocery store by other vampires. What would that do to her status?

"Oh, Eric, it's ok. We can do that later. Anyway, we're together. Mel is pushing the cart while Gwyn rides the back." She starts to yell in the background, "You two stop that right now!" Then there is a loud crash. I hear the pixies gigging and laughing. "Mel, Gwyneth … oh my goodness; honey, I have to go. Is there anything that you need before I get home?"

I roar with laughter. "Just you lover," I said. "I love you."

"I'm on my way. Love you." Before she disconnects the call, I hear her fussing at her cousins. She will make a great mother someday.

After hurriedly showering and dressing, I go upstairs to find Mustapha waiting on me in the living room. When I enter he stands and bows to me before he speaks. "Good evening Mr. Northman."

"Mustapha, what can I do for you?" Mustapha is a lone wolf which makes him the perfect day man. He told me that Alcide had approached him several times about becoming a member of his pack but he was not interested. He told me that once the pack members found out that he was working for me, the invitation was rescinded. I hired him for one reason and one reason only. He can keep his mouth shut and he's an ex-marine general. He has killed many humans and Weres alike. He is the perfect guard for my family.

He began to tell me of the human guards and he said that he has come up with a new training regimen that he wanted to run it by me when I have the time. He also said that he wanted to get my approval on the new weapons that he was going to 'order'. His contact has alerted him to a new shipment of weapons that will be coming in from overseas. If I have never said it before, Mustapha is the most sufficient and efficient Were guard that I have ever had. He's the only Were guard I've ever had. "I will let you know when I am able to watch the training session. I trust your judgment on the weapons that we will need. You can place the order. He is aware of how we operate? Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir, he knows" he said. "You also have a visitor in your office. Athius; he said that his queen needs him. I was apprehensive about letting him enter your home. I did not know that he was a resident of your area but Miss. Ravenscroft said that it would be fine to let him in. Will there be anything else that you need?"

"As a matter of fact there is," I said. I tell Mustapha that I have a small errand that I need for him to take care of. After I let him know what the errand is, he gives me a sinister smile.

"Excuse me for saying this but what the fuck took you so long to honor me with such a task?" The Were was filled with anticipation and excitement. "Can Warren come along? He has been itching to get out all day."

"Yes. Enjoy," I said as I proceeded towards the office. There is nothing like happy help. Word gets around quickly in the supe world.

When I entered the office, Pam, Bill and Athius are waiting on me. Pam and Athius were talking as Bill was typing away on his laptop. They each stand and bow to me. I gestured for each of them to take their seats. They all watch me as I stride across the room and take my place at my desk. Once I am comfortable, I asked, "Athius when did you become a resident of our area?" I was looking at Bill when I asked that question. I have told all of my regents that if any new vampires have requested to come to our area, I want to know right away. I will not allow any new vampires to just sit and roost without my knowledge. I have a wife that is unique and I know that some will do whatever they can to try and take her; regardless of our marriage.

Bill realized that the question was posed to him and decided to answer. "I approved his residency after the trial. He approached me and told me that he wanted to move to Shreveport. He filled out all of the necessary documents. I faxed them over. If you don't have the copies that I faxed, I can get the originals." Bill stood to leave but I motioned for him to sit back down.

Looking at my desk, I see that there are stacks and stacks of papers that I have not had a chance to go through. I notice that Sookie has been going through the papers and has even signed a few. She has labeled each stack to let me know what needs to be done. Since we've been home, we haven't been following up with kingdom business as we need to. I can't allow Athius to think that we are not on the job. "I see that Sookie has been taking care of most of the residency forms. There is no need. Thank you Bill. Athius," I said. "You may speak."

Whatever the reason for him coming to Shreveport must be important. Whatever the reason for him coming to our home, it had _better_ be very important. From the looks of him, it is. He can hardly keep still. "I have requested to become a part of your retinue because of your queen. Those of us that know what your wife is have sworn to protect her with our lives. Many will fight with you in this war against her kin. I am here to give her mine. You need only call and the others will do the same."

Just as he said that, Sookie came bounding into the house. I could hear her yelling my name as she ran through the house. "Eric," she yelled out. "I'm home!" I heard her mumbling a few words to the others before she came into the office. When she opened the office doors, she looked right at me. She did not seem to realize that there were others in the room with me. She had a warm blood in her hand and ready for me. She walked over to the desk and handed me the blood. "Hey Eric; I've missed you. I'm so sorry that I'm late. I know that you are hungry." She gave me a smile that is only reserved for me. She was breathing hard; causing her breasts to rise and fall, tempting me. And she was right ... I am hungry.

As soon as she entered the room, I stood. The others followed suit. She looked absolutely stunning. Her beautiful blond hair flowed over her shoulders. Her jeans fit her curves perfectly. The silk blouse molded to her breasts as if it was made especially for her. I've never seen anything more beautiful. Immediately Bill and Athius bowed to their queen. Pam gave her a little wave and smile. "Your outfit is so chic my queen." She is more than chic; she is perfect.

Sookie looked around and is just realizing that others are in the room. Still looking at me, she said, "Thank you Pam. I apologize for entering so rudely. If had know that you all were here, I would have brought you all bloods as well. Would you all like something to drink?" She had to tear her eyes away from mine and look to the others.

"One of the guards would be glad to get you something," I stated. They all said no thank you. She is forever the pleasant hostess but she will not be waiting on anyone.

While I was thinking of making her life easier, she walked over to Athius and stood before him. "Athius, it is so good to see you again. I hope that you are well." She offered him her hand in greeting; so to speak. It's easier for her to read others when she touches them. He looked at me before he touched her. He knows that if anyone touches her without my permission they are guaranteed the punishment of final death. On his face I could see that he desires my queen. He is begging for one touch of her hand with his eyes. That makes me proud. Like the good vampire that he is, he kept his fangs retracted but his desire was written all over his face. I give him my approval. He gently takes her hand and greets his queen.

"It is always a pleasure my queen." As he holds her hand, he inhales her beautiful scent deeply. It's almost as if he wants to take a piece of her with him when he leaves.

Once she is satisfied that there are no hidden reason behind his visit, she takes her hand from his. "Please sit," she said. Athius did as his queen said. She walked over to Bill and took his hand. He took her hand and kneeled before her. "Did you sleep well?" I could feel that she was uncomfortable with him doing this but as his queen and because there is a visitor in our home, she had to allow it. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes my queen," he said. "As did you I hope."

"Yes," she said. When she got to where Pam was sitting, they gave each other a wink and a smile. As Sookie was walking over to me, I could feel that she wanted to kiss me. She sent me a wave of love. Being the queen that she is, she did not. When she walked over to me, I wanted desperately to hold her in my arms. The entire time she has been in the room, I have not been able to take my eyes off of her. When she reached me, she stood behind me and put her soft warm hand on my shoulder. She is so elegant; so demure. No one would ever believe that she used to be a barmaid from Bon Temps. She has the mannerisms of a true lady. I am extremely proud. Sookie has the temperament to be a great queen. I love to see how she interacts with the members of our retinue. They adore her. She shows no fear and she shows them respect. Even before she became queen, she showed us all nothing but pure respect.

"I did not mean to interrupt your meeting. Please forgive me." Athius nodded to her politely.

"My king, those of us that are aware of what your queen is have come together and have decided that we want to be a part of this battle. She is our queen and we will do whatever is necessary to keep her. I have been chosen to speak on the behalf of the many that she saved while in New Orleans and in Rhodes." That surprised me. Whom did she save in New Orleans? I turned to look up at Sookie as she looked down at me.

"I saved no one in New Orleans." As if she is humiliated, she whispers, "I was too afraid that I would die so I hid." She returned her gaze to Athius. This time she did not look away. She said to him a lot louder than before, "I hid."

At vampire speed Athius was kneeling before his queen. Bill and Pam were up and ready to fight with their fangs down. I pushed Sookie behind me. Athius almost died this night. He realized his mistake and apologized. Still kneeled before her, he said, "Forgive my error my queen but you were the bravest of the brave. Do you remember the Weres, David and Genevieve Thrash? You saved a Were bear couple. You saved many lives at the New Orleans wedding party for Sophie Ann. The Thrashes told lots of supes what you did for them and the other supes at that party. You could've gotten out and left us all behind. You knew what was being planned but tried your best to help as many as you can." Slowly Pam and Bill took their seats. I stood by my wife's side.

"But I hid," she said once more.

Without thinking, Athius grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Oh no my queen, you were no coward. That is why we offer our lives to you in this battle. You knew us not but were willing to give up your own life for us. You warned one couple to go and they passed the word on to others. So what if you hid? You had no weapon to defend yourself but you saved many. Fighting this battle with you; that is the least that we can do for you." After he made his plea, he realized that he was holding her hand. "Forgive me my king. I meant no harm." If not for his loyalty, he would have died that very second.

I could feel pride and pleasure flood our bodies. Speaking my native tongue, I asked, "Är han sanningsenlig?" (**Is he truthful?**)

She nodded her head. "Det är ingen lögn i honom. Han är pålitlig." (**There is no lie in him. He is trustworthy.**)

"Jag vill knulla dig." (**I want to fuck you.**)

Sookie started to giggle.

Pam decided to chime in. "Åh bror," she said. (Oh brother)

Simultaneously, Sookie and I both said to Pam, "Vara tyst!" (Be quiet)

Athius and Bill looked at us with amused looks on their faces. In her sweet southern drawl, Sookie said, "Do forgive us. Athius please stand. You are really willing stand and fight with us? With me?"

Athius stood in front of Sookie and had a look of complete astonishment on his face. "How can you ask me that? You saved so many of our kind as well as the useless shifters. Why would we not do it for you?"

She had the most grateful and surprised look on her face. The fact that Athius and others that she has never met are willing to lay down their lives for her, sends her emotions in a tailspin. For Sookie to put her well-being in jeopardy for others is nothing new to her. She has been doing this all of her life; there was no doubt about it. She has gotten very little in return for her selflessness. For her to be unaware as to why the vampires are willing to give her something that they guard so dearly, is a surprise to her. Humans that she has known all of her life have never been accepting of her and to have supes that have never met her or even know her welcome death on her behalf, fills her with love and gratitude. "I don't know what to say. Thank you; thank you so much."

I look at her and my dead heart fills with love. This is why I love this creature so much. She will stay by my side for all of eternity and I do not want her to be away from me. The life and love that she has inside of her she freely gives to others. We as vampires will not let her suffer anymore. She will be forever surrounded by the protection of the vampires. As long as she has us, there will be never be pain or abandonment in her life again. The light that is within her is all that I see; her goodness, her faith, and her strength. I want her.

"Eric, did you hear me?" she asked me.

"No my queen," I said as I stare into her crystal blue eyes. She is looking at me as if this will be the last time that she sees my face. Oh how I love her. My want … no my need for her is consuming me. I try as hard as I can to look nonchalantly at her but it is a hard task to do.

Pam said, "She asked you what you wanted to do." Pam rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes; what do you want to do? You are my king. Whatever you decide I will do. You are my king and my protector. We will stand together." She gives my hand a firm squeeze. "What do you want to do?"

She does need me. I am her hero. If we weren't in the middle of a meeting, I'd throw her on my desk right now and fuck her senseless. She looks at me and gives me a fangy smile. What this woman does to me. There is no way that I could ever ask for a better mate or queen. She is my eternal life line! She needs me! I am her pillar. I turn back to my regents and Athius. Whatever we decide to do, the situation with the fairies needs to be addressed immediately.

As I am thinking of a plan, Sookie begins to walk away from me. She only gets a few inches away and I need her closer to me. She feels that I want her to stay by my side. She comes back to stand by me and I slide my hand into hers. I have never needed anyone as I need her. Just that one touch of her hand makes me swallow hard. A growl rumbles low and deep in my chest and she shivers under my touch just as she did the first time I claimed her as my own. When I look at the other vampires in the room, they are inhaling the air. They can smell her arousal. The sweet scent of honey and autumn fills the room. She stared at me with those beautiful, big blue eyes and I melted.

I heard Athius mumble, "You remind me of summer time in Greece; my childhood."

I know exactly what we need to do. I released Sookie's hand as I paced back and forth. "Make a list Pam. We need to make calls to each monarch that she saved while we were in Rhodes. She needs protection." Pam jumped up from the couch and grabbed pens and notepads. She handed one to Bill and Athius.

"Athius you write down the name of each person that is under your charge that swore fealty to my queen. Bill, you need to go through your database and get as much info as you can on the monarchs that are the most powerful and the oldest. Once they find out that the fae are coming for one of our own, they will surely help us. They need to be informed that a fellow vampire royal needs their protection." Pam was doling out orders like a pro. She went through the roll-a-decks and began getting the phone numbers to some of our closest associates. I watched them as they scribbled and Bill went to work on his laptop. Pam pulled out her cell phone and began making calls. Sookie was watching me.

"You're here to protect me," Sookie said softly as she stood behind me trailing her hand down my back. Her light overwhelmed me.

I turned and looked at her; never taking my eyes from hers. "Leave," I said to the others. When they all left the office, I took her into my arms and just held her. I did not want to make love to her; I just wanted to hold her. I wanted to feel her heart beating against my chest so I lifted her into my arms and hugged her to me. "My dearest," I whispered into her hair. Her heartbeat is so much stronger than before.

"You want to kiss me," she said. "I want to kiss you." We speak no more. I press my cool lips firmly to hers. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. After we kiss for a few more seconds, she said to me, "You are a wonderful man Eric Northman." She leaned her head against my forehead and said, "This is where I'm safest."

I kiss the tip of her nose and smile, "Sookie." Holding her to me, I tell her how happy I am to be able to call her my wife. She hugs me tighter. The pleasure that is afforded to me to be able to hold her is the greatest gift that I can ask for … well the second greatest.

What felt like seconds was really an hour. "Pam is coming. We need to join the others," she said.

Before we have a chance to leave on our own, Pam comes back into the office. "If you two lovebirds would stop this cuddle shit long enough to follow me, I would really appreciate it. Come into the living room. You need to know where we stand and fill you in on my little idea." In flash, she was gone.

When Sookie and I reach the living room, hand in hand, everyone is there waiting. Sookie was walking a step behind me. I did not care for that. She is my queen and my queen stands by my side. She does not walk behind me. I pull her closer to me so that she is by my side. She is a permanent part of me and by my side she will stand.

When we look around the room, each being in here is as excited as ever; Pam must have come up with one hell of an idea. There seems to be another reason for Pam's excitement. Gwyneth is back. Pam sits by Gwyn and immediately takes her hand and begins stroking her hair. When Miriam died, Pam vowed to never to grow attached to a mortal lover. I knew that she was lying and that was just the grief talking. I did not expect to see her like this for a long time. I love to see my child happy. For many years, she did not believe that it was meant for her to have a lover; especially one that was not a vampire. The mortal lovers are the worst. They usually die and you are left alone to grieve. The thought makes me realize how lucky I am to have Sookie.

"Eric, all is not lost. As you all know, I am an excellent vampire."

When Pam said that, there were mumbles and grumbles that filled the room. I have to back my child on this because it is true. I am her maker. There should be nothing less expected of her. "Yes you are." This time they all roll their eyes. Sookie and Mel giggle. Gwyn looks on proudly.

"As we've all seen thus far, fairies' trying to kidnap our queen is inevitable. Claude and Dermot have their own reasons for getting Sookie into the Realm. Niall is hoping that his plan to take our queen will secure his place in the Realm. Right?"

"Yes," said Sookie and the pixies.

"Well, as we all know he wants his bloodline to always rule. My thinking is that Niall knows that the fae that were left behind are being killed off as soon as they try to take her from us. There seems to be no threat of recourse from him because obviously he does not want them back in the Realm. Now with Niall, when he comes for her, he will not come alone and he will come fully armed and ready. We have to be ready for him but not let him know that _we_ are ready."

Sookie looked at Pam thoughtfully. I can almost see her thoughts turning in her head as she figures things out. "What do you have planned?" Whatever Pam has planned, I can tell that Sookie is trying to figure out a way to use it t her advantage. The excitement flashing across her face is a sign for me to keep an eye on her and make sure that her guards are on full alert. Oh no my little bride, you will not do anything that will put you in danger. She notices me looking at her and instantly wipes her face clear of any emotions at all; too late my love.

I look at my child's excited face. Looking as smug as she usually does, she says, "Are you ready for this?"

There are yeses and nods all around.

"Well in order to keep him in the dark, I think that we need to have a party." Mel and Gwyn were sitting either side of Pam smiling; nodding their heads up and down. Athius looked up from his notepad and had the same quizzical look on his face as Bill. Sookie is just as excited as Pam.

She ran over to the other women and started jumping up and down. "I was thinking the same thing earlier today." Before I knew it, all of the ladies said at once, "A Halloween party!"

Bill, being the ever reasonable vampire that he is, said, "We have three days to plan a Halloween party. There is no way that we will have time to set up the proper security and make the party appear to be regular party. We would have to call a caterer; maybe a couple since we are starting this on such short notice. We have to call decorators. We would need … What?" Bill looked around the room and everyone was staring at him.

The room erupted with laughter. Pam said to Bill, "Aren't you the little lady?"

"No he is not. Bill has been absolutely wonderful. He has been helping me plan our wedding." Mel gets up and walks over to him and kisses Bill's cheek. Mel smoothes down Bill's hair and tells him how proud of him she is. "He has been a great little helper." Bill had a look of embarrassment on his face. "Haven't you honey?" Bill stopped speaking. He only nodded his head.

"Well since the little helper has the experience, he can make the calls to the caterers, decorators, and any other party planners that he needs to contact." I looked at Bill smugly and he only nodded to me. He still hasn't found his voice. "Athius, have you completed that list?"

"Yes my king." Athius handed me list that was filled names from many that belong to the shifter and Were community. Pam told me that she would fill me in later on the calls that she made. I called Mustapha in to join us since he is the head guard and I needed to know if he has completed the task that I assigned him with tonight. He also needed to be aware of any security plans since he is in charge of any and all training that the guards will have to endure.

Once Mustapha came in, he nodded in my direction. I knew that he had done as I asked. After the women have stopped giggling and planning on who would dress as what, I ordered everyone to take their seat. Before we began, Mel and Gwyn went to the kitchen to get bloods and drinks for us all. I had to pull Sookie onto my lap to keep her in here with me. She was determined to be the ever present and pleasant hostess. "Not tonight lover. You will sit here and be the queen that you are. You will not wait on another person. Do you understand me?"

She wiggled her nose and me and smiled. "Yes sir."

When the pixies returned with the refreshments, I began to think about this instant and the reason for this meeting. Niall and Claude have taken it upon themselves to challenge my authority. They are trying to steal what is rightfully mine. We have delayed this planning long enough.

"The big question is how we get Niall here without being suspicious," Gwyn said.

Though we all had fairly decent ideas on how to get Niall to come to a Halloween party that would be mostly attended by vampire, some of them had their weak points. For instance, Mel proposed that we use Sookie to infiltrate the Bon Temps farmhouse. "We will not leave her alone under any circumstances but it would make sure that Niall came to save her. She need only call to him and he will come. For Sookie, Niall will do anything. You have all seen that. That would guarantee that he shows up."

"I can call Niall and let him know of the party before we have the party. I can tell him that we can meet at my house and just talk. I will tell him that I know that he can't attend the party as early as everyone else so I want to spend some time alone with him. I can tell him how much I miss him and how much I need to see him and he will come." Sookie said that as if it's a done deal. That will not happen.

"No," I said firmly.

"I know that you don't like it but how else are we going to stop it? I have the perfect way to get Niall to come to the party. He would never suspect a thing."

"No," I said again. I felt her anger through the bond but she did not say a word. Maybe she remembered the promise that she made that she would not go there, that she would follow through with any plan that I make. "You will not go there."

Bill speaks up and says, "He's right. You will not go there and put yourself in unnecessary danger. There has to be another way."

Gwyneth looked at Sookie and said, "You know of another way. Think about it Sookie."

"Celine," Sookie said. The fact that Celine has made contact with Sookie does not surprise me in the least. She turned around and looked at me. As she spoke she grabbed both sides of my face. "She has offered to help us. She wants to go home to the Realm. She wants to take all of the residents that were left behind back with her. She said that she can make sure that I never have to leave. She said that I am changing and that under no circumstances should I go. She will gladly kill Niall." Sookie said that almost as if she was talking about the weather. "I can tell him that I've been contacted by someone that said she was related to me and that she is really excited to meet me. I will tell him that she will be at the party. She's supposed to call me tonight. I can run it by her then. I'm almost positive that she will do it."

That is a reasonable suggestion. Celine has the power to mask her scent. She will be safe. "Excellent idea Sookie," Sookie smiled at Gwyneth and mouthed the words thank you. Celine has always been a fierce fighter and has always been an advocate for her people. Her readiness to help us only shows that she still has true loathing for Niall. She has been waiting for the day to end him. She now sees that the opportunity has arisen and if she is the same Celine, she will use this to her advantage. "This is the plan that we will follow. Does anyone take issue with this?"

Everyone agreed that they did not. After much plotting and figuring, Sookie said, "You know that I will have to be left alone at least for a little while for the plan to work. Niall is no fool Eric. He will catch on that something is up if he sees that I am being followed and he is being watched." She was nervous and I could feel it but being the person that she is, she hid it well.

"Have no fear lover. You will be fine." With that, I kissed the top of her head.

Mustapha spoke for the first time since he came in. "We can fix that. Warren's wife, Tia, can be with you most of the night. Since she is human, she will not be seen as suspicious. She can look nervous around supes. She has have been an assassin most of her life so she has always lived under the guise of someone new." With that bit of information, Sookie looks satisfied.

Everyone was mumbling and talking about the party and the fairies. "Hey," said Gwyn. "Where are we supposed to have this party? We sure can't have it here. We can't have it at Sookie's farmhouse. We can't have it Merlotte's."

"Why can't we use Merlotte's?" asked Sookie. "Eric and I paid for the renovations. The bastard isn't glamoured anyway. I can go over there and tell him that we need to use the bar for our Halloween party."

Bill looked on. "I think that Merlotte's is too big of a risk for them to take our queen. They would have too far to travel to get her closer to the portal. Niall doesn't have to worry about being closer to the portal. He can just take her away but the other two; we don't know how their magic works. If we expect them all to show up, we have to use the most logical place and I know how we can guarantee that they are going to show up. We have to have the party as close to the portal as possible." He looked around the room. He looked from each us as he waited. When no one said anything, he began clacking away on his laptop.

"What the fuck Bill?" yelled Pam.

He smiled as he slowly looked up from his computer. "Eric, we have gotten several responses and they will be contacting you. Should I make the reservations at 'The Nest'?"

Bill is very good when it comes to working on the computer. "Yes. Great job Bill," I said.

"Fuck Bill Compton. What is your fucking idea?" Pam was getting pissed.

Bill smiled. "We can have the Halloween party by the graveyard behind Sookie's house. The area that is to the left of the graveyard has been cleared." Bill went on to describe the area that can be the site for the party. As Bill explained how the party would flow well with the clearing, I could feel Sookie's excitement. She has not had any real fun in a very long time and she hasn't been home in months. I know that she misses her family home. I want her to be able to her family home. Hopefully, the second leg of my plan that my dear wife knows nothing about, will go without a hitch and she will get her home back.

Pam said, "So we are having the party in the next three nights?" Pam stared at Bill with a sneer. He only smirked at her.

Everyone looked at me and waited for the response. "Yes." The ladies were excited to be able to dress as different characters. We were excited at the idea of a good fight.

About an hour into our planning meeting, Sookie begins to yawn. She climbed back onto my lap and laid her beautiful head onto my chest and snuggled deep into me. I cradled her in my arms. "I am so exhausted Eric. I think that I'm going to go on to bed. If I fall asleep, will you wake me when you come?" She hasn't been getting much sleep. She rested her head on my chest. She has too much going on.

"Yes lover," I said to her. "If it is too close to dawn, I will let you sleep."

"I love you," she said as she kissed me goodnight. When Sookie gets up from my lap to go to bed, everyone rises for her. She hates it but because we have a visitor, she does not complain. "Good night everyone and Athius, again I thank you. Please let the others know that they are much appreciated."

Athius bows to her and says, "You have my word." Once Sookie has gone to our room, Athius tells me that he will now take his leave. "I will alert the others of the plan. Those of us in our inner circle will know to keep certain parts of the plan quiet. Will there be anything else that you need of me my king?"

"Thank you for coming." With that, Athius was gone.

Once I, my regents, and Mustapha were in my office, I begin to tell them of a part of my plan that Sookie knows nothing about. "Right now, we have another issue to talk about. Tonight, I sent Mustapha and Warren on an assignment. We have a fairy in our midst; Claude. He has been secured in an iron cage. He will tell us why he has concocted this plan against Sookie." Pam and Bill drop their fangs. The anticipation of tasting fairy blood has caused them to go into a daze.

Pam said, "The sweetest taste in the world." Pam must remember the taste of the male fairy that she fucked and drained the previous night.

Absently Bill says, "They do have the sweetest tastes. I'll never taste another." Bill goes back to typing on his computer. I know that he is speaking of Sookie. She does spoil you for other women. I cannot be angry with him but I am grateful that she is mine. His only choice is to relish his memories because he will never taste her again.

"The actions that the fairies have taken to get to my wife, have made it obvious to me that they are not going to go away easily. Warren and Mustapha were able to ambush him outside of his club because they were not expecting Weres to be employed by vampires."

Pam looked at Mustapha and asked, "Did you find out anything?"

Mustapha shook his head no. "We were not told to question him. We were told to catch him and imprison him. That is what we did." He is an excellent guard and he is trustworthy. I value that more than anything.

"Take heed Pam. He does as he is expected to do."

She laughed. Pam looked at Mustapha and said, "Ass kisser." Mustapha only shook his head at Pam.

"What do we do about the fucking fairy?" Bill asked.

As Bill and Pam spoke of the many possible things that can be done to Claude, I thought of my wife. She will soon understand why I have done what I've done; why I have killed those that I have killed or will kill. I have had to leave her out of it. If my plans are to happen as expected, a cold and shrewd mind is required. I cannot have her disapproval making me second guess myself. Just as I go into a daze, my cell rings. It is Stan. He has never been one for pleasantries. "I will give you my assistance and expect nothing in return. She is a remarkable young woman. Tell me, what can I do to help you defeat Niall?"

I relay the information to Stan concerning the Halloween party and Celine. As I speak with Stan, I am sure to speak exact. Stan is loyal and fearless, and proficient at noticing any impending imperfections in our plan. Since he did not complain it is obvious that he found none. "And Celine will be joining us? I have not seen her in many years. She is a formidable ally and a relative to your queen. You know what this means to our kind if we win this battle?"

"I do." It will strengthen our standing in the supe world. Sookie and I would be the most powerful couple to rule.

"Texas will back you," and with that Stan disconnected the call. Stan is smart. He knows that helping us will also keep him in good favor with Celine if she is to take her place in Faery. I let Bill and Pam know that we had the backing of Texas.

My next calls came from Alabama, New York, and Mississippi. "Hello Mr. Northman or should I say Leif?" asked Russell. "Your protégé called me tonight while I was enjoying a quiet dinner with my husband. She said that you and your wife are having problems with her fae kin."

I give myself a minute to center myself psychologically. Russell is one for mind games and he never does anything out of the goodness of his heart. I don't know if this vampire had a good heart even when he was a human. I must choose my words carefully. "If you are so inclined, of your own accord, you are welcome to come to the Halloween party that Sookie is planning. She would love to see you and Bart there. She has always been very fond of you."

Russell began to laugh. "You are very smart Mr. Northman. You can tell your dear wife that I would love to come to her Halloween party. I hope that there is only fun to be had this soiree. I hear that our dear Celine will be attending?" Word travels fast in the royal circle of vampires. "No worries Eric. I will tell no others of her arrival." I'm sure that he has already told as many as he possibly can.

If he's nothing else, he's smart. "We anticipate fun to be had by all. Yes Celine will be there. She wants to meet Sookie for the first time and she has accepted the invitation. I will tell Sookie that you will be here." I am smarter than he is. I ended the call with only a friendly invitation. How can I be held responsible if he decides to join in on the battle?

I receive several calls from many vampires and shifters. David Thrash called to say that Athius had filled him and his wife in on the plan and they will be there. They will pass the word to members of their pack. "Since I am the Long Claw pack leader, we will make a standing with you and your wife. You have our word."

After the call has ended, we discuss the many calls that we have had. We are beyond belief of the amount of help that is being offered. While we are talking things over, I get one more call from a potential ally.

"Your majesty," the voice says.

I say nothing.

"I hear that your wife needs me," said the king of California, Matthew Greene.


	26. Chapter 26

**There's Something About Claude**

**Eric's PoV**

**A/N:  
><strong>

**In the next to the last book, 'Dead in the Family', Claude came to visit Sookie after she was attacked by Neave and Lochlan. While he was sitting on the front porch with Sookie, in my opinion, this is when he came up with his plan to use Sookie. What stood out the most for me was when he asked her if she knew that Claudine was pregnant and when Sookie answered him, after a few minutes of thinking, he walked away. I started to think about the way he was with Hunter. In the last book, 'Dead Reckoning', I started to think about how he walked around naked in front of Sookie. I also thought about how Claude and Dermot are trying to change her. In the last book, Dermot was always trying to be so sweet to her and understanding. He would do anything to make Sookie happy. He was slick with his; he knew that kindness would be a better way to get Sookie to take to him. Unlike Claude, Dermot has always shown Sookie respect. But to me, he'll do anything to go back home.  
><strong>

**All of these wonderful and beautiful main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**I will also do my best to Sookie's PoV up this weekend if possible. **

**Again, thank you guys for everything. **

* * *

><p><em>He hears that my queen needs him? <em>He's full of shit.

Pam and Bill came to attention instantly when they heard that familiar voice. The Greek accent that so many women, human and vampire alike, have always fallen for. His dark good looks and charm have always gotten him what he's wanted; except not this time. Sookie is mine and will always be mine. When we were in Vegas and Sookie was still married to de Castro, during the trial Matthew would send her flowers and candy. Pam said that the cards would always say that he was thinking of her '_through these trying times. And if you ever need me, I am just a phone call away_.' She never had any reason to call him but Pam said that if Sookie were a different type of woman, she would have been completely charmed with him. Since the sensitive and charming act did not work in Vegas, I guess he is going to try and use this to his advantage. He'll do anything to be around her.

"Matthew. We appreciate your offer of help but _my wife _has rescinded your invitation to any of _our_ areas. So I do apologize. Your help is not needed." I did the best that I could to hide the joy that just so happened to bubble to the surface but alas ... it was an impossible task. I can rest well knowing that I tried. I really tried.

"Are you sure? Helena is supposed to be there and she is my wife; politically mind you but my wife just the same. Since she is offering the help of Alabama's most skilled fighters, I feel that I should be there to monitor their performance. I am their king. They are giving something that they hold so dear; their lives. They are willing to do this for your wife." Matthew sounded smug and arrogant. "Helena is adamant on helping your queen. She has spoken often of the brave human telepath that stayed behind to save the vampires. Well, at the time she was a human but if you don't need our help, we can always stay in our respective states. I would, I mean we would love to be able to come to the aid of your beautiful wife. I would, I mean we would like nothing more than to be there for her." My fangs drop from anger.

I am filled with annoyance and frustration, and so I say to him, "My marriage is not one of politics and as everyone in our retinue knows, anyone that makes a play for my wife will suffer the consequences; no matter their status. And as I've said to you before, we do not need …"

Pam and Bill began shaking their heads no. My child spoke to me in a tone that was not audible to anyone that is not a vampire; so I am sure that Matthew heard her. "Master, we only need to get him here long enough to help her and then he can leave. He knows that you and my queen are married now. We cannot afford to turn away anyone at this precious time. Don't let your, shall we say protectiveness; get in the way. Sookie is loyal is to you. You have nothing to worry about. She loves you." Pam was right.

I look to Bill for his opinion. I know that he is as concerned with Sookie's safety as I am and I know what he is going to say before I have a chance to ask him. He agreed with Pam. "He will be satisfactory enough protection for that night. After that, we never have to see him again." Finally, I agree. But I am beyond angry at myself. I should have killed him in Las Vegas. When he was making a play for her then, I should have killed him. It's too late to dwell on the 'what was'. I need to think about the now. And now I have to do whatever I have to do to save Sookie.

"They are right you know. You may as well think of your wife's welfare. I would never intentionally come between a vampire and his mate." By the triumphant sound of his voice, I realize that his offer of help is not true. I am disgusted with myself because I had not anticipated the resurfacing of Matthew. "So Northman, can I tell Helena that we will be there?" I look at Pam and Bill. Bill just looks at me; Pam nods her head frantically and uses her hands in a hurry up motion. They are right; I have nothing to concern myself with as far as Sookie is concerned. Before I could respond, he answered for me. "I will take your silence as an invitation. We will see you in a couple of days. And Northman, do tell your beautiful wife that I will gladly do whatever I can to help her. My offer will forever stand." As he hangs up the phone, I hear him barking orders to prepare for his trip to Shreveport.

My anger is soaring through me. I have to tell myself over and over again that it's not about me. It's about Sookie. Sookie's safety is much more important than my jealous notions. I think it over and I can't help but remember how Matthew fawned over her before the killing of de Castro. I know that he wants her but Pam is right; Sookie is my wife and has always been loyal to me. I have nothing to worry about. She loves me. She's always loved me and I her.

"You are a very practical vampire Eric. You are a great leader. You have to try to remain practical when it comes to Sookie. As long as we have the other vampires helping us, you won't have to worry about her the entire time. You will need to stay focused on our plan. You know that when you are worried about her you don't react as you should. There's something that you must realize as well, Eric. No matter how it upsets you, you must realize that Sookie has changed." I see the sense in what Pam is saying. When it comes to Sookie, I seem to lose all reason. Pam makes perfect sense. But I am a stubborn vampire.

I almost call Matthew back and tell him not to come. What stops me is the fact that we don't know who or what Niall is going to bring with him. As I think of this, Pam looks from me to Bill with a sly smile. Whenever she has that sinister look on her face, I know that I will not like what is coming next. "Now that we have decided that Matthew will be helping to dispose of our enemies, when are you going to tell me what happened last night? I know that you were fighting. We _all_ know that something was going on. We just don't know with whom." She waits.

"Jannalynne," is the only word that I say. Bill explained the aftermath. As I figured, my child was pleased with the fine way we have ridden ourselves of Jannalynne.

"I forgive you Eric for not letting me participate in that fight. Let me ask you the big question. Are you going to tell _all_ of us?" I only stare at her. Pam looks at me unsympathetically and shakes her head. "Let me give you a little advice. Dear Abby says that you should hide nothing from your mate."

"There is no need to upset her. I will tell her when the time is right. She has too much on her plate right now. She has her fae kin to deal with. She has to go house hunting. She has a lot of kingdom business that she has to take care of. We have different positions that we need to fill. Now just isn't the right time. She hasn't been resting since she's taken the position as queen. Don't worry Pam; I will tell her."

Bill looks at me and shakes his head. "Pam is right. Dear Abby suggests that secrets only hurt a marriage. They do not make it stronger."

Pam looked at Bill with some amusement. "When did you start reading Dear Abby?" Since the Great Revelation, Pam has been singing the praises of this Dear Abby to anyone that will listen to her.

With his face bearing a serious expression, Bill turns to Pam and says, "For quite some time now. I remember you giving lectures about Dear Abby right before that fateful trip to Rhodes and how it helps with human relationships. I figured that the advice could carry over to all relationships. Since I've been with Melania, I have taken to reading that column. She gives good advice on some subjects; especially when it comes to relationships." Pam approvingly nods. Bill returns his focus back to me and says, "Sookie loves you and she knows that you love her. She will understand why we had to dispose of Jannalynne. However, she will not understand your reason for hiding this from her."

"I agree with Bill, Eric. Sookie is no fool. The best thing for you to do is to tell her before anyone else does."

"I will tell her Pamela; just not now." The harsh tone and hard look that I give Pam lets her know that the subject is closed.

But Pam is my child. "Stubborn ass," she murmured under her breath.

Pam just doesn't understand. There is no logic in getting Sookie worked up over this situation. When the time is right I will tell her. With that being said, the three of us go over a few last minute details before we go out to question our new guest.

Before we leave, I tell my regents to give me a few minutes while I go to check on Sookie. When I enter our bedroom, she is sleeping like a baby. She has kicked the covers off of herself and her body is naked ... so luscious, so beautiful. I walk slowly to the bed so that I can admire her body just a little while longer. I sit on the edge of the bed and brush the blond wisps of hair from her face. She looks so serene and innocent. I trace my fingers down her face and over her lips. I lean down to kiss her good night. As I do, I inhale the faint scent of my lover; Obsession. She smiles. With her eyes still closed, she said, "Come to bed and tell me why you were angry." She patted the spot beside her. "Come on baby." I love it when she calls me that.

Oh, how I wish I could. "My anger came from a phone call that I had to take. I am sorry that I disturbed you. I cannot come to bed right now. I have to go and meet with someone that could possibly help us get a better understanding of why your kin have betrayed you." Telling her that at least has made me feel a little better. I can feel better knowing that I have not lied to her. "Pam and Bill are coming with me. Mel and Gwyn will stay behind with you. Oh and we have received several calls about the Halloween party."

"That's great baby. We are going to have so much fun." She stretched a little and asked me, "Are you taking any guards with you? You need to tell Mustapha to go along. I really like him."

"Pam and Bill are coming with me."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. After thinking it over, apparently she has decided that Pam and Bill are sufficient enough when it comes to guarding me. "Ok. That's good. Do you want me to come with you? I can question them if you want." She begins to sit up. "Here, let me get ready." As tired as she is, she is willing to come with me. Her eyes are heavy with sleep. I have never seen her look so tired.

"No my dearest; you stay in bed and get your rest. I will return soon enough and I will hold you. We will not be gone very long." Her eyes are not as vibrant as they usually are but I can hear that her heartbeat is as strong as ever. As a matter of fact, it's stronger than I've ever known it to be.

She yawned and smiled. "I'm glad. I'm so worn-out." I am a tad bit amazed because I had anticipated her to fight me on it. Before she lied back down, she leaned over and kissed me. "Good night baby. I love you."

"I love you." I am suddenly filled with complete longing. I don't want to leave her side. I stare at her as she tries to get comfortable again.

She looked at me one last time and said, "Are you sure that you don't need me?" My beautiful queen was looking at me; her blue eyes never leaving mine. "Just say the word baby and I'm with you." She yawned once more.

"How did I know that you were going to say that?" She smiled. "I'll always need you. Now sleep my lover and I will lie with you soon enough." I tuck the covers around her and turn off the lights as I prepare to leave the room.

Before I could leave though, Sookie said, "You three had better behave yourselves." I turned to see her burrow down in the covers with a smile on her face. I laughed as I left my darling wife's side. I hate to leave her behind after all that has happened but this is necessary.

When I closed the door behind me so that my darling wife could sleep, I sent her my love. I heard her giggle as I walked away. With that, my regents and I left to question Claude Crane.

* * *

><p>When I go outside to be with my regents, I see that Pam has the keys to Sookie's car. "No," I said. "Sookie has not driven her car yet. We will take Bill's."<p>

Pam throws the keys at me and reluctantly gets in the backseat of Bill's Cadillac. "I hate riding with Bill. He drives like my dead grandmother." Bill looks at Pam through the rearview mirror. He doesn't even bother to respond to her verbally. When he does crank the car, he proceeds driving a rate of speed that would make it possible for a human driver to pass us ... several times they do. Pam complains the entire way there.

Almost as soon as we were away from our home, the ache in my chest began. It is just like the first time that I had to leave her. This is what I felt after we made love for the first time after I had gotten my memories back; love, longing, need, everything. It took every bit of strength that I have to be able to leave her that night. I had never been happier. I closed my eyes so that I could feel her as she slept. She was peaceful. She deserves happiness and love. She gives it so freely. That is all that I've ever wanted for her. Tonight, I am going to ensure that she gets it.

The dungeon is dark and dank and of course we could see him perfectly well. The prisoner looked pale, almost faded; and ragged. He was folded up in the fetal position as he lied on the concrete floor in the center of his iron cage. When he saw us come in, his eyes barely made a flutter. The only strong thing about him was his fairy scent and that was growing faint. The smell still was able to hit us all like a ton of bricks. Fangs dropped from each us. Bill and Pam had their eyes closed as they inhaled the sweet aroma of Claude Crane. They each slowly walked toward Claude's new home. Bill said, in a dazed and clouded voice, "There's nothing sweeter." I guess he has decided that he will taste another fae after all.

Pam responded in an equally dreamy but sinister voice, "They're usually so hard to catch but luckily this one has been caught for us." She edged closer to the cage; her fingers tracing the bars of the cell. Claude looked at both of the vampires; showing some fear but not enough to move from his comfortable position. I give them both a warning look.

"Bill, Pam," I said in a calm voice. Both of my regents stopped in their tracks and stared at their potential meal. They each glance at me in the hopes that I would let them have a little time with Claude. It is a well known fact that fae blood is extremely intoxicating to a vampire. Tonight, I don't need any drunken regents on my hands. I already have too much to attend to. "Do not approach that cage."

They each say, "Yes Master." I smile faintly as they walk away from the cage. I know how hard it is not to drain him dry. I am doing my best to compose myself. As much as I love Sookie and will never feed from another, it is hard to resist the thought of tasting royal blood. Because of my age and because I have stronger willpower than my two cohorts, I make no move towards the fairy ... yet.

I walk to the other side of the dungeon and grab myself a chair so that I can sit in front of Claude. "Claude, how are you faring this lovely evening?" I asked. He could just lift his head enough to look at me. I notice that the blanket and pillow that he was given are pushed to the other side of Claude's new home. "Do you not like your new accommodations? There is no need to lie on the floor. A perfectly comfortable bed has been made available to you." I pointed to his cage. There was a narrow bed bolted to one wall and a small stainless steel toilet and sink on the opposite wall. "Why are you lying on the floor? Is the bed not soft enough for you?"

"The bed is bolted to the fucking _iron_ wall and oh ... it's iron! The bed is iron! You know that iron is fatal to my people. It is weakening me. Why are you doing this?" His voice was weak and faint. He doesn't look the way he did the first time I saw him. Before he was hurriedly relocated to his new home, Claude was a good looking fae. His sister, Claudine, was absolutely gorgeous. He was fortunate enough to be related to her. She was beautiful and seemed to be kind. He is a stripper at a club that he owns known as 'Hooligans'. He is about six feet tall, wavy hair, and deep brown eyes that human women obviously find attractive. As a matter of fact, many human women are enthralled with him. They had no choice. Many of them have never had the honor of meeting me but I digress. We need to get this questioning under way before he fades away.

"Why do you think I had you placed in an iron cage? I need you weak. I can't have you popping away before I have a chance to talk to you." I lean forward in my chair and rest my elbows on my knees. "Now on to the reason for your captivity; I know of your plan. We all know of your plan. We killed Bellenos last night."

Claude looked up quicker than he did before. There was a look of grief that flashed across his face but as quick as it was there, it was soon gone. "What plan? What are you talking about?"

Evilly, I look at Claude. "Your plan of seduction; your plan to impregnate my wife with fae spawn. We know about all of it." I nod my head back to where Pam and Bill are standing. "That was your reason for moving in with her right?"

Claude looked stunned. "Dermot," he whispered.

"No, Dermot did not betray you. Niall told her."

He looked at me unbelievably. "Liar," he said hatefully. "Niall has not been back to this realm. He said that he would never return."

You could see the love that Claude has for Niall in his eyes. He deeply misses his family but I feel no pity for him. His betrayal of Sookie makes me extremely happy to tell him the news. "He won't return for you but he would for Sookie … oh and he has. Did you not know that he stayed in Vegas with her for quite some time? When she was attacked by Freyda who do you think gave her the fae essence? It was Niall. He stayed in her home to be sure that she healed properly. He very rarely left her side. I must say, he cherished that time with her." I tell him of all that activities that Niall and Sookie shared. Their walks on the strip, their breakfasts at sunrise on the balcony. How Niall would tell Sookie that he loves her more than he ever thought possible. His anger is rising and now it appears that he is not as weak as he was before. "Niall told her about you trying to get any male fae to get her pregnant since she would not fall for your fae charms."

His eyes were now blazing with hatred. "Niall doesn't love her. He wants what she can give him. He wants her to continue his bloodline. He wants the same thing! Why does everyone pity her? Whatever I do to her, she deserves it. She has taken everything that means anything to me! Niall turns his back on _me_ for _her_? He has only partially left the portal opened for her return. I should have killed her! Brendan should have fucking killed her!" At vampire speed, Claude had three guests come to his new home. Not the kind of guests a faery would normally have over. Without thinking, he stepped back and into the iron bars. He screamed out in pain. The smell of the iron burning his flesh mingles with his fairy scent. I must say that it is not a pleasant smell.

As she walked slowly around the cage, Pam said, "I warned her about you. I told her that I did not like that you lived with her. Sookie kept defending you and saying that you were not interested in her. She kept telling me that you were interested in construction workers. I told her to put you out because you could not be trusted. She considered you family and this is how you repay her kindness. She defended you to everyone. She's not here to defend you now." The closer she got to him, Claude would move to the center of the cage. In an even more sinister voice, she said, "If you threaten my child again nothing, not even my maker, will save you." The promise that I heard my child make is one that I know that she will keep. Not even I would keep her from killing him. Bill has inched his way to the back of Claude's cage in order to easily take him in his grasps. He is waiting for the go ahead before he ends his queen's enemy.

The open admission that he means to do her harm, is enough to bring my anger on full force, and I feel it crucial to make something to clear to him. "The only reason you live is because you have information that I need." I look to my regents, "Take your previous positions." Bill goes back but Pam stands there. A strong flow of her anger runs through me. "Pamela," I said. She looks at me and nods before she goes. I return to my seat.

Checking my watch, luckily I see that we have a few hours left to question him. He looks at me and says, "Do you really want to know why I want her?"

When he asked, Pam and Bill came to stand behind me. This time, I did not send them away. "Proceed," I said.

Claude stood stock still in the center of his cage. "She owes me. I had to move in. I knew that a fairy was lurking around to kill her and I had to stop him. This time I was her fairy godmother and I was not going to let anything happen to her. If I had not moved in with her, he would have killed her. I needed to keep her alive." With malice and revenge in his voice, he said, "She owes me."

Bill said, "What could she possibly owe you? She gave you a place to live. She has opened her home and her heart to you. Now you say that she owes you more? I've never trusted you fucking fairies."

"Frankly you dead fuck I don't care what you think. This woman that you all love so much has been nothing but heartache since the day that she came into my life. When I first met her, I knew then that she wasn't worth the effort. Claudine agreed … at first. She grew to love Sookie; much to my dismay. She said that she saw something in her." Claude began to pace back and forth in small circles. "When Niall first found out about her, he went bat shit trying to do whatever he could to see her and to be a part of her life. We never mattered but Sookie; he has done everything in his power to save her. He cared more about a fucking creature that was only 1/8 fae; more than he cared about his full fae kin. I begged Claudine to ask Niall to relieve her of Sookie but she would not. Even though she was risking the life of her unborn child, she took her role as Sookie's fairy godmother seriously. Claudine died protecting her."

Claude's demeanor changed. He began to cry. "Claudine died for her. She even risked her well being by coming around you corpses. When you lost your memory, she barely made it out of Merlotte's in one piece. All of this because of your fucking wife. Too many have died for Sookie. Sookie wasn't even a full Brigant and Niall was throwing away our lives as if they were useless; we were nothing! And as for Dillon, our own father, to agree with it, he's dead to me. He sacrificed his daughter for your wife."

Out of the blue a jolt, no a tidal wave, of sadness has hit me. I turned slightly and looked at Pam and she feels it too. She shrugs her shoulders and looks at me. She looks around the room. Bill notices. Pam and I inhale the air but we only smell Claude. "Bill," I say as I motion for him to search the room. As he checks the room, I reach out through the bond to feel for Sookie. I feel her sadness and then sudden calm sweeps through us. It's almost as if she's had a bad dream. I wait awhile longer to be sure that she is ok. Bill comes back to take his position behind me and he finds nothing. Once I have determined that she is fine, I send her my love and bring my attention back to our prisoner.

He stood there silently as he watched us. I look at him and rage fills me. I picture his torture. I imagine Bill making Claude suffer for his treasonous comments about my wife, his queen. I can see Bill enjoying his first taste of pure fae blood in years. I'd considered the possibility that he would beg for his life. When that moment comes, it will bring me great joy and satisfaction. "Why are you so bent on insulting her? You know that my queen deserves nothing but respect. Since you have decided not to give her what she has earned and deserves, you will be punished. Death, none the less." I lean back in my seat with my hands folded behind my head and my legs outstretched in front of me. "It will be a painful death; a bloody mess." Bill and Pam laughed at my vampire humor. I looked over my right shoulder at Bill and said, "Good one?"

As if on cue, Bill dropped his fangs and smiled, "A _bloody_ good one my king." We all, except for Claude, erupted with laughter. Pam and Bill gave each other a high five.

Claude finally looked afraid. "You don't understand. You'll never understand. You things have always been alone. Claudine was all that I had left in this life. She was trying to stop the fairies from getting to Sookie." Claude dropped his head and he began to cry. "She was pregnant. She was going to have a full fae child." He raised his head; his eyes overflowed with tears. "Sookie told me that she was knitting something for the baby right before she was killed. You have no idea how often I've wished that it had been Sookie instead of Claudine."

The more I listen to him talk and think of the danger that he has put her in because she trusted him, the angrier I became. At lightening speed, I reach inside of the cage and grab him by his throat. I apply very little pressure but just enough to be sure that he feels it. I pull him closer to me; bringing his formerly handsome face closer to the iron bars. I stopped just enough for his nose to almost touch them. "Have you ever asked yourself why Claudine did it?" Claude only looked at me. Poor fairy couldn't even speak; his throat was going through so much at this moment and the fear of the iron burning through his face, keeps him silent. "She freely gave her life for Sookie. Maybe Claudine believed in the Fated Pair. You can't fault Sookie for that." With one final squeeze, I released him. I'll save the burns for later; that will be strictly for entertainment purposes.

After a moment of clearing and rubbing his throat, Claude answers. "Well who am I supposed to blame then … you … those two fucking deaders behind you? No, I blame her! It happened because of her! If she had not been so fucking special to Niall, this would not have happened. In the end Niall closed the portal anyway. He ended up doing what Brendan wanted. Protecting Sookie cost me my remaining family her life and someone has to pay. Since she did not die, she owes me a life to replace the ones that she stole." The tears are now gone. The anger has resurfaced. "She knew that Claudine was pregnant. She knew and she owes me. Sookie will pay up. She will feel obligated. I'm not worried." Claude smirks weakly and hunches his shoulders. "She always pays her debts."

What does that mean that she will feel obligated? "Why are you not worried?" I asked him.

"You never tell a fairy thank you and she has thanked me for many things. She will pay me."

"You fairies are underhanded and manipulative. She gave you her life force when she let you move in. You said that you needed to be around family so that you would feel closer to home. She's done so much for you." I went to his cage and stared him squarely in the eyes. "She loved you and this is how you repay her … with betrayal? Oh no my friend; that will not be allowed. Tonight you will die." My anger is barreling through me like a hurricane. I eyed the fairy with much displeasure. He has threatened her yet again and I will not stand for it. "You will never get what you seek. I will take extreme joy in killing you."

"Master," Pam yells. "Calm down; Sookie will feel your rage!" I 'reach' for her through the bond to be sure that I have not disturbed her. She's there but the feeling is a feeling of calm … it's almost as if she's not there.

Claude began to laugh. "Ah; so she does not know? The woman that you love so much; the woman that you treasure before all others; you hide things from her? You have the audacity to speak of betrayal? I find that to be somewhat funny. You have kidnapped me and brought me here against my will. Are you going to tell her that you've kidnapped me? Are you going to tell her that you're planning on killing me? Do you plan on keeping it from her?"

Before I could speak, I heard that sweet southern drawl that I love so much. "Yeah, Eric; which is it?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Conflict of Interest**

**Thanks for those of you who have put my story on your favorites and those of who sent me a review! I will post quicker than I have in the past couple of weeks. I have been going over my story and I have found a few mistakes … let me take that back; a lot of mistakes. I have no beta, so all my mistakes are my mistakes. Even with the mistakes you all have been great and loyal. Even those of you that don't review, I appreciate your time because you don't have to read it. **

**Thanks again for your interest and I own nothing! **

**All of these wonderful and fun characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

><p>After I shower, I go to the linen closet and change the sheets on our bed. Everyone sleeps so much better after they shower and are resting on clean sheets ... and if they are naked. Gran always said that; well not the naked part. Lo and behold, it is true. As soon as I lie back on the bed underneath the clean, fresh linens, I feel better instantly. Since the first night that I used my magic, I have been feeling so good and so tired all at the same time. For some reason I know that it's not the magic that's doing this to me. I can feel the changes in me; in my body. Maybe once I have time, I will contact Dr. Ludwig to see what she can do for me. Maybe she can give me something that will help me to relax. She is really knowledgeable when it comes to the supes. Even though I'm a different type of supe, she could possibly give me some info on how to feel better. If I wasn't worried about Niall, I would call him. Dammit, I need to call Celine. I look to my right and on our nightstand my cell phone beckons to me and says, <em>'Call her, Sookie'<em>. I've made my decision. I put the phone in the drawer and relax. I'll call her tomorrow. It's no longer Break Day but I am going to get me some sleep tonight.

As I lie here, I start to think about our marriage. Eric's been as open and as honest as a vampire can be and God knows that I appreciate that. But I want more openness and more honesty. I still don't know what he did last night that would make him take a shower away from home but I will give him time to tell me. If Eric is pushed, he's not very forthcoming. He's shared so much with me that I can't bring myself to pressure him for more information. In due time, he will tell me all that I need to know. I will not rush him into sharing everything with me. I will say one thing; since I've been with Eric, I feel completely comfortable and safe. He has given me what I have longed for all of my life; peace.

I close my eyes and let the thoughts of Eric lull me into dreamland. I think of the sweet kisses that he places on my lips and my eyelids as we make love. I think of how his hands caress every inch of me; his fingers loving me as I've never been loved before. I think of how tightly he holds me to him when we are sleeping or if we're just holding each other. I think of his piercing blue eyes and how they can see right through me to the depths of my soul. I think of how he calls me lover and how it makes me feel as if no one else has ever used that word. I think of the first time he looked me in my eyes and told me that I was beautiful. No one had ever done that before; not even Bill. I think of how much he loves me. My body and my mind began to relax. I fall into a blissful sleep.

I don't know how long I've slept but I'm suddenly awakened by a wave of anger. My eyes popped open and I listened for any signs of danger. The only voices I heard were the voices of my vampires. I catch only a few words here and there … protection … loyalty … disposing of enemies … Jannalynne? Why would they be talking about Jannalynne? Are Pam and Eric fussing? I sigh. I hope that I don't have to get up and separate those two again. I'll just lie here for a minute to be sure that things calm down before I go upstairs. Fortunately, they do. Before I go back to sleep, I kick the covers off of me; it's so warm. After I get comfortable, I happily go back to sleep with the thoughts of my husband.

When I am awakened for a second time, it's for a good reason. I feel Eric standing over me and watching me. It seems to take forever for him to come close to the bed. If he is going to make love to me, he needs to come on. Mama's ready. But what he did surprised me. He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly brushed the hair from my face. He gave me the faintest of kisses. It is the type of kiss that makes a woman weak in the knees. As he leaned down to kiss me once more, I could hear him as he inhaled me. I smiled. With my eyes still closed, I said, "Come to bed and tell me why you were angry." I patted his cool spot beside me. "Come on baby." I could feel his love when I called him 'baby'. He would never tell anyone but he loves it when I call him that. He is my baby. It's meant for me to take care of him and to love him.

I can tell that he wants to get into bed with me. I can feel it coursing through our bond. I could 'hear' it; accidentally. When I'm tired, it's hard to stay out of someone's head. I thought that he was going to give in and get in bed with me. Instead, he said to me, "My anger came from a phone call that I had to take. I am sorry that I disturbed you but I cannot come to bed right now. I have to go meet with someone that could possibly help us get a better understanding of why some of your kin has betrayed you. This person can give us a lot of information that we can use to our advantage. Pam and Bill are coming with me. Mel and Gwyn will stay behind with you."

"Are you taking any guards with you? You need to tell Mustapha to go along." He'd better say yes.

"Pam and Bill are coming with me."

Opening my eyes, I just look at him. I think that they all need guards with them. They hold very important positions in our life. But Pam and Bill are very strong and powerful. I look at Eric a minute longer and decide that they can go alone. I may as well go with them. Maybe I can question the person for him. Even though I am tired, I will stand with him. "Ok. That's good. Do you want me to come with you? I can question them if you want. Here let me get ready." I started to get out of the bed but Eric stopped me.

"No my dearest; you stay in bed and get your rest. I will return soon enough. We will not be gone very long." When he looked at me, he looked worried. I hope that everything is alright. What if the person that he has to meet tonight is up to no good? Was the person that he was on the phone with the one that he's going to meet? If he's already angry before he goes, he doesn't need to go without me. He needs to take me so that I can get a read on them. That way we can be prepared if anything happens. Maybe he's not taking me because they know about me. That should not matter. Every monarch knows that I am vampire now. Only those closest to us know what I really am; well sort of. If that is the problem, I can cloak. I start to smile to myself. I'm just being a mother hen; worrying about her husband and her children. They will be just fine.

Before I lie back down, I yawn and smile. Eric probably thought that I was going to fight him but not tonight. I am just too tired for that. "I'm glad. I'm so worn-out." Before I lay back down, I lean over and kiss him goodnight. "Good night baby. I love you."

"I love you," he said to me.

After he said that, he stared at me and I could tell that he did not want to go but there was something else there. I just don't know what it was. "Are you sure that you don't need me? Just say the word baby and I'm with you." I try to stifle a yawn but it's a big one.

"How did I know that you were going to say that? I'll always need you. Now sleep my lover and I will lie with you soon enough." My big, strong, and loving vampire tucked my naked body under the covers and turned the lights off before he left the room.

He should have known that I would not let him escape that easily. "You three had better behave yourselves." When I said that, I cuddled deeply into the covers and smiled. Our love for one another flowed back and forth between us. My husband left with a laugh and a smile on his handsome face. I felt sad when he left me but knowing that he was with Pam and Bill made me feel so much better. They will be safe. They have each other. They need only call and they will have me. I sighed a happy sigh. Sleep came easy tonight.

* * *

><p>Not three hours later, I woke up sweating and filled with rage; Pam's rage. "Pam!" I yelled out. She needs me. My maker needs me. I hurry up and put on a pair of sweats and a tee. Without even giving it a second thought, I imagine myself with her and my cloaking powers keeping my presence unknown. I cleared everything within me and then I was free. I feel myself vibrating and when I open my eyes, I am in a dark dungeon. I see my vampires here and there is someone in a cage. There are strange voices all around me. But the cage keeps my attention. Claude; they have Claude. He doesn't look the same. He looked like death warmed over. I take a step closer and realize that they have him in an iron cage. The iron is draining him of any powers that he may have had before they put him in the cage. I look at Pam and she has her fangs down. Eric told her and Bill to get away from the cage. Pam looks as if she could kill Claude and she would do it without a care in the world. What in the world did he say? What did he do to her? Protectively, my fangs descend as I imagine the death of my cousin. He will not harm my maker.<p>

Before my imagination can get the better of me, Eric asks Claude what he wants with me. Claude asks Eric, "Do you really want to know why I want her?"

Eric did not look amused at all. "Proceed," was all that he said to Claude. Pam and Bill stood behind Eric before Claude started to speak. The things that Claude proceeded to say broke my heart. He said that I owed him. He said that I was the one that deserved to die. He said that I was more trouble than I'm worth. The worst part is that he blamed me for killing Claudine and the baby. He said that my life was not worth saving. It takes me back to the end of the first week in March; after the death of Trey and when Amelia went back to New Orleans. That was the time I started to question my relevance. Was I really worth saving? At that time, I didn't think that I was.

The last time I saw Claude before the fairy/Sookie war, was at the mall in Monroe. We met at Chik-Fil-A. I was being watched by a fairy and I wanted my cousins to meet me so that I could let them know what was going on. Claude was the first one to show up. He would not touch me, which was not out of the norm, and he did not want to be seen with me. But Claudine; she kissed my cheek as if nothing was wrong. Since that day, I hadn't seen hide or hair of Claude. He did not come around until after Claudine was murdered.

While I was healing after the infamous Neave and Lochlan attack, most supes that I knew and my family (Jason and Niall) came by to see me and to wish me well. Claude never did. I chalked that up to the fact that he was grieving. He hadn't come around since Claudine's death. In a way, I was glad that he hadn't come around. I had been so filled with guilt and self loathing that I did not want to live. When he came to the house and sat on the porch, I just knew that he had come by to kill me. I will never forget the look on his face. His caramel colored eyes were blood shot red. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. I should have known that something was wrong because the first thing that he asked me was, "How did she die?"

What could I say? "I don't know," was all that came to mind. I had to tell him that the knitting needles that she was using to knit her baby a 'welcome to the world' gift, were jutting from the shoulders of our family's sworn enemy Brendan.

What he said next should have been an eye opener for me. _"She was defending you."_ He did not sound angry. He did not sound as if he was blaming me. There was nothing in his voice. I wanted to tell him that they were Niall's orders; not mine. I wanted to tell him that I never wanted Claudine to die defending me. I wanted to tell him that I loved her and that if I could have, I would have sent her away. I tried sending her away but she would not go. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was. I was instantly filled with sadness. My heart was breaking for her all over again. My heart sank to my feet. She did die for me! She was always there to protect me and I couldn't save her. It took everything in me not to scream at the top of my longs. He was right. My life was not worth the lives of the many that lost their own. What made me so special? I stood there and looked at Claude. I let the tears flow.

For an instant I forgot who I was and who I am attached to. I look at Eric and Pam through tear stained eyes and I realize that they can feel my pain. Eric and Pam give each other knowing glances. My vampires inhale the air. Shit; I have messed up royally. The scent of my surroundings fills the room. Eric sends Bill around the room to check it out. As Bill floated around the room, I knew what I needed to do. For a couple of minutes, I pop myself outside just to be on the safe side. I waited outside in a field and I let the night wind kiss me. The fresh air made me feel better. Once I feel Eric send me his love, I deem it safe for me to return.

When I go back to that hell hole, I look at Eric and I want so badly to go over there and slap him across the face for hiding this from me and then kiss him for loving me so much. I have always believed that one of the most wonderful and appalling things about Eric loving me was that he didn't give a shit about anyone else. I am the only one that matters. I have always been what mattered to him. How can a woman be mad about something like that?

Eric said something but all I heard was Claude's response. "Well who am I supposed to blame then … you … those two fucking deaders behind you? No, I blame her! It happened because of her! If she had not been so fucking special to Niall, this would not have happened. In the end Niall closed the portal anyway. He ended up doing what Brendan wanted. Protecting Sookie cost my remaining family her life and someone has to pay. Since she did not die, she owes me a life to replace the ones that she stole. She knew that Claudine was pregnant. She knew and she owes me. Sookie will pay up. She will feel obligated. I'm not worried."

Eric looked worried … no, he looked pissed. "Why not," he asked.

I know why; because I thanked Claude. I was warned never to thank a fairy but with us living together, I know that I have thanked him for something; more than once. You can't help but thank someone that you live with if they do something nice for you. In my world, saying thank you does not mean that you should be indebted to that person for the rest of your life. If that's the case, I owe everyone.

"You never tell a fairy thank you and she has thanked me for many things. She will pay me." Why did I believe in these creatures? I remember that day when he came for his visit; I waited for him to kill me. When he walked down the driveway toward Hummingbird Road, I wanted him to come back and tell me that he forgives me. I wanted him to tell me anything just so I would not blame myself for Claudine's death. Now, I wish that he had never returned. But Claude will not get what he wants from me.

I heard Pam yell at Eric and tell him to calm down because I would feel his rage. I must admit that I never felt it. I made sure that I did my best to remain calm. Calm was my sanctuary tonight. That comment gave Claude more ammunition. "Ah; so she does not know? The woman that you love so much; the woman that you treasure before all others; you hide things from her? You have the audacity to speak of betrayal? I find that to be somewhat funny. You have kidnapped me and brought me here against my will. Are you going to tell her that you've kidnapped me? Are you going to tell her that you're planning on killing me? Do you plan on keeping it from her?"

I understand why Eric has done this but I need to know why he hid it from me. "Yeah, Eric; which is it?"

Eric turns around slowly and he looks at me. A plastic smile spreads across his face but I could tell that he was extremely unhappy with me just popping in. "I thought that you were sleeping." He bent down and gave me a kiss. When he stood upright again, he looked at me; the plastic smile was still on his face; a real frown on mine. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I looked at him wide eyed and open mouthed. "Seriously, Eric; did you _really_ just ask me that? I could feel Pam's anger. I thought that something was wrong with her. I came here because I thought that she needed me." I looked around Eric and saw Claude staring at me. His fairy-ness was almost gone.

Eric turned around and looked at Claude and then he looked back at me. I could feel his emotions rolling through me as I stared at Claude. He was afraid of how I was going to react. His eyes never left mine. He was feeling many dark feelings. What I could feel most from him was pity. "Don't pity me," I said; never taking my eyes off of Claude. After breaking my gaze from Claude's, I looked around the room. It was moist and it smelled heavily of death. The entire time I've been here, this is the first time I've really noticed my surroundings. It reminds of the pits. "Eric, where are we?"

"Fangtasia," he said. He said it as if he was telling me that it was raining outside.

I looked around the room and could see that there were shackles hanging from the ceiling and there was some type of apparatus in the center of the floor with hooks attached to it. There were silver chains everywhere. I walked over to the chains to get a closer look. There was stuff on them; a lot of stuff. I turned and looked at Eric and then looked back at the chains. The voices broke my chain (no pun intended) of thought. Because I was so intent on what was happening with Eric and Claude, I never paid attention to the other voices in the room. There are other people in the cells. I looked at Bill and Pam. They looked at me as if this is normal. I look at Eric and ask, "Are there people here?" I went back to stand in front of him and waited for an answer.

There was a long silence. When he finally spoke, Eric's voice was like stone. "I am a vampire."

"Me too," I said. That excuse will not work anymore. "You have prisoners here." It was no longer a question. I looked around the room and I could clearly hear them now. With a heavy heart, I sighed.

"You may be a vampire but you've been a human for many years. The vampire lifestyle is something that you have to grow into. It is something learned. As you saw in Rhodes, vampires have to be disciplined in a certain way. Your human methods would never work with vampires. You are different." Softly, he said, "I don't want this to change you." He held his hand out for me. Without hesitation or thought, I did what comes naturally; I put my hand in his. He walked me to the chair that he was sitting in earlier. After he sat down, he put me on his lap. With my head down, he began speaking to me. "Look at me Sookie." When I looked at my husband he said to me, "What would you have said if I had told you that I had Mustapha bring Claude here?"

I did not expect him to ask me that. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times before I closed it for good. I did not know what to say because I had nothing to say.

"Even after all that he has done to you, you would have tried to talk me out of it. This has nothing to do with keeping you in the dark lover. I thought it best to handle it this way and then tell you about it later."

Pam and Bill groaned. I heard Bill slap his hand to his forehead. When I looked in their direction, Pam was shaking her head in disbelief. She mumbled, "No." Bill nodded. Pam kept talking, "What would make him say something like that to her? He knows how she is." Bill shrugged his shoulders.

"Quiet," Eric said to them a calm yet icy voice; the kind of voice that you know not to defy. "You are very loyal to your friends and family regardless of what they do to you. We would have had a conflict of interest. I would only see him as our enemy. From the look on your face and from the feel of your emotions, you still see him as your family. He's not. He's a threat that needs to be dealt with."

"So you decided to do this behind my back? That was the only solution that you could come up with?" I heard sniggers from the peanut gallery. "You two stand over there and shut up. Neither of you could come up anything better? Well what rights do you have to laugh?" Pam and Bill no longer found any humor in my conversation with my husband. "I wish that you had told me."

"I capture and torture our enemies. I kill them. That is what I do." Eric made no apologies for what he has done. "Claude is our enemy. He is threatening the welfare of our family. He must suffer the consequences. I will not apologize for doing this but I will apologize for keeping this from you. This is the truth, Sookie." Eric made a sweeping motion with his arm. "This is part of who and what we are. You need to accept it. If you cannot, I will handle any and all vampire issues within our kingdoms. But if you want to take your place as my queen, you cannot let your emotions overrule what needs to be done. If you want to earn the respect of your retinue, you must handle your business as a vampire queen would."

Since we are all in, I decide to ask Eric about Jannalynne. "I want to hear about Jannalynne. Was it her car that I saw being towed this afternoon? Is that why Sam was standing on side of the road upset and all? You did that?"

I wish that I had not heard about Jannalynne.

After Eric finished telling me what he, Bill, and Rasul did the previous night, I just looked at him. He told me as honestly as he could. He held nothing back. I only looked at him. I sat there and looked at him. I thought over everything that he told me. I am a vampire queen. I am married to one of the most powerful and fantastic vampires in the world. Laying my hand against my husband's cheek and looking into his icy blue eyes, I knew that he was right. He's my husband. I knew what he was when I married him ... before I married him. I accept everything about him.

After silently coming to terms with what has happened tonight, I turned to look at our prisoner. "I heard most of what you said to Eric."

Claude looked at me surprised. "You're going to let him do this to me?"

"He's my husband." I felt a rush of pride come from my husband. Eric wrapped his arm around my waist. I've made some stupid mistakes in the past. Hell, I've even _been_ stupid in the past but not this time. I looked at Eric as I spoke to Claude. "I will stand by him."

When I returned my gaze back to Claude, he looked at me with shock in his eyes. "Sookie, I love you." Did he not just see me appear in this room? I heard almost everything that he said to me. I drop my shields to see if can listen to him.

"I never meant for any harm to come to Claudine. I love her."

_Bullshit; you love no one but yourself._ "I know that you did cousin," Claude said. "She loved you." _She loved you more than she loved herself. She loved you more than she loved me. When Niall came for her to tell her that Brendan was coming for you, I begged her not to go but she went anyway. If it had not been for you, she would be a mother now._

Tears fell from my eyes. Eric licked the tears from my face. No matter how often he does that, I can never get used to it. "I never wanted her to die, Claude. I wanted her to be happy and to have many children. I never wanted anything to happen to her or her baby."

Claude looked surprised when I responded to the comments in his mind. After he realized that his thoughts were no longer his own he only stared at me. "You're glowing," he said.

"You're not," I said. He glared. "Was it always your plan to get me pregnant and take me back to the Realm?"

"Yes," he said softly. "After Claudine died and after you told me that you knew that she was pregnant, I decided that you need to make reparations." He made no apologies for what he was going to do to me.

"Oh," was all that I could say.

"They're going to kill me tonight Sookie unless you help me. Can you get me out of here?" Claude was begging for my help.

I wanted to. Even after all he's done to me, I wanted to help him. "Have you told Eric everything?"

"As much as I'm going to tell him," he said. He looked bad.

"Your glow is fading. Do you want me to come in there with you?" His eyes are dull and listless. His hair is no longer thick and shiny. His skin is pale and pasty.

Claude's face lit up like the Charlie Brown Christmas tree. "You would do that for me?" _Why?_

"Yep," I said. I walked over to the cage and stood at the door. "I don't know why. If I can ease your suffering just a little bit, I will. Eric, will you open the door for me?"

"No," he said. "After all that this fairy has done to you, do you _really_ expect me to leave you alone in there with him?"

I looked at him. "Please," I whispered. "He can't hurt me." His powers have faded. His scent is almost gone. Claude will not last through the night.

He understood. Eric unlocked the door but only moved enough for me to go in. I laid my hand against his chest and thanked him. If I thought that I was going in there alone, I had another thing coming. Eric went into the cage before me and I gripped an iron bar in my hand to shut the door behind us.

Claude looked surprised. "You're not like the rest of us."

"No." I said with a click of lock behind me. "I never was."

I walked to the iron bed and grabbed the blanket. I spread it out on the floor. I took Claude's hand and we sat on the blanket facing each other. Claude is doing his best to look sincere. I don't believe it for a second. If he weren't suffering from the iron poisoning, I never would have gotten in this cage with him. He would have killed me at his first chance. I keep listening in on his thoughts. His thoughts go to his father and the Realm. "How did you know that Dillon was selected to be the father of my child?" Eric looked at me surprised.

"Because he's the next in line for the throne," Claude said as if that is the most logical reason. "You owe me Sookie."

I took my hand from Claude's. "I owe you nothing."

"You thanked me."

"You thanked me as well. You thanked me for letting you move in. You thanked me for letting you hang out with me and Hunter. You thanked me for letting you sleep with me; you and Dermot both." I looked over my shoulder when I heard Eric growling like a maniac. "Nothing happened. It helped us all get closer to our fairy-ness. Now you just stay still."

Claude looked at me with a new sense of amusement. "You are on to our ways. You never told me that you knew what it meant when someone said thank you to a fairy." There was still surprise on Claude's face. "Sookie, what is it with you? You heard what I said about you yet you are willing to give me comfort."

"That's ok." I took Claude's hand back into my own. I stroked it over and over again as you would your favorite pet. "How many fairies are left at my house?" He was relaxing but this was too little, too late.

"None," he said. Claude has never talked this much before. "Some of them tried going through the portal in a group. The Guards of the Gate got them as soon as they stepped through the door. You and your vamps killed the rest. Dermot's the only one left in Louisiana but he's no longer at the farmhouse. The others have scattered throughout Louisiana. They are looking for another way home." Still listening in on his thoughts, I found that he was telling the truth.

I stopped stroking his hand. "That was really nice of you Claude; to tell us that extra information. You've done well. Eric thinks so too, don't 'cha baby?" Eric stood beside me and only glared down at Claude.

Claude suddenly looked hopeful. "You're going to set me free? You have forgiven me? Oh, Sookie," he said happily as he hugged me.

I smiled into Claude's shoulder and said, "No. I never said that."

Claude sat back quickly and looked at me. "You forgive everyone! I made a mistake Sookie! Please! You have to believe me. You know that fairies don't lie."

Eric helps me to stand as I prepare to leave. "No they don't lie. Fairies just manipulate and deceive. A few nights ago I was worried that Claudine was just like you but she wasn't. She was trying to be an angel but she did not know that she already was one. She was my guardian angel. Well, Claude, I'm sorry but I have to go."

He was no longer standing close to me. "You're just like Niall. Brendan should have killed you."

"That's what you keep saying."

Before I left the cage Claude grabbed from behind and said, "Since I owe you, there is something that you need to know." He pulled me to him and whispered in my ear. I looked at him with an astonished look on my face. My heart stopped. He smiled as I walked away from him. Eric was on him quicker than I could see. He had pinned Claude against the iron bed. I could smell Claude's burning flesh. My cousin screamed for mercy.

Eric told him, "There will be no mercy for you."

I touched Eric's arm, "Come on baby. Let's go home."

When I reached the door, Pam was impatiently waiting on me. When Eric and I made it to the door of the cage, Bill took my hand. "He's all yours Bill." As I stood there holding Bill's hand, I thought about what Claude just told me.

"Thank you Sookie," Bill said.

"Sookie," said Pam. She wants to know what he said.

"You've already had two. Don't be greedy." _It can't be true. What he said to me can't be true.  
><em>

"What did he say to you?" she asked me. She was in no mood for jokes.

"Nothing," I said.

"As your maker ..."

"Not now Pam," Eric said. She did not finish her sentence. She knew that Eric was not joking.

Once I'm safely out of the cage, Bill and Pam go in. "Sookie," said Claude. His voice was getting weaker by the second.

"Yeah," I said; my voice shaking. _Can this really be happening? _

"Dermot did not want to betray you. I threatened him with enchantment if he did not help me. He deserves a better fate than this. He would never hurt you on his own. I can't find him. He's in hiding because he did not want to be a part of this plan. If you call him, he'll help you." When I turned around to look at Claude, Bill was inching closer and closer to him. Pam was watching with longing. Claude hadn't moved one step. He has accepted his fate.

"Bill, please wait for me to leave," I said. He stopped walking towards his victim. I looked at Eric and asked, "Will you take me home?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his shoulder. When Eric lifted me in his arms, I cried like a baby. He kissed my forehead and cradled me. Before we left, I heard Pam ask Bill if he was going to share. Bill said, "We are family. I'll take the neck and you can have the groin." Bill groaned with delight. "I haven't had a true fae in so long." I heard fangs click as Eric escorted me through the backdoor of Fangtasia's. Before the door closed behind us, I heard Claude's screams.

Eric flew us home and I cried the entire way. Eric never asked me what was wrong but he wanted to. He was worried for me but he never said a word. Once we were in our bedroom, he sat me on the edge of the bed and let me cry. He undressed me and watched me as I crawled to the top of the bed and got under the covers. In a flash, he was naked and in bed with me. "Sookie," he said. I knew what he wanted. I lifted my head so that I could lie in his arms.

He lovingly brushed my hair back away from my face and asked gently, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah baby, I'm fine," I said as I snuggled into his chest; sniffling as I lied for the first time to my husband. Just tonight, I was fussing at him for hiding things from me and now I'm doing the same thing. "Will you set the alarm for nine? I have to be somewhere in the morning."

Quietly he said to me, "You're lying to me. You've never lied to me."

"Will you please set the alarm?"

He has determined in a short amount of time that I am not going to tell him anything ... yet. Eric reached over me and did as I asked. As he set the alarm, he started to ask me, "Where do you …"

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with. You'll find out soon enough. You need your rest. We'll talk tomorrow when you take me out for an expensive dinner and dancing; just you and me. Now, you go on to sleep. It'll be dawn in a few minutes." I kissed him and closed my eyes. "I love you so much." I decided not to think about tonight. I tried my best not to think about Claude and what he said to me. This time, sleep did not come easy.


	28. Chapter 28

_Country Strong_

_Sookie's PoV_

_The title to Sookie's PoV is from one of my favorite movies and songs. With this chapter she is going to more than realize what her strengths are. She has seen some hard times; sometimes harder than most but she has always made it through ... somehow. Sookie will finally see what makes her who she is. The song nor these wonderful characters belong to me. I just love to sing the song and play with the characters._

* * *

><p><em>I want to thank you all very much for the magnificent reviews. Please forgive me if I missed sending you a PM. I think that you guys are absolutely wonderful and I love writing this story. Thank you so much. Just know that I treasure each and every one of you and your time is priceless. I can't thank you enough. You guys keep me inspired!<em>

_On another note, I received a couple of PMs about Sookie and Claude. I think that I need to give an explanation. She still has her human qualities. When she was full human, she fought her enemies and now that she is different she still fights her enemies. She felt pity for Claude because he was family. Her compassion and her love is what keep her human traits alive. She felt pity for him but that did not mean that she was going to let him go or go to the Realm and have babies. She did not like that Eric did what he did but she understood why he did it. If she had no feelings at all, she would not be Sookie. She still has a heart and a soul. She still has feelings. She can pity him without forgetting about who and what she is. _

_When she got in the cage with Claude, she was using that to their advantage to see if there was anything else that they needed to know. When Claude thought that he was forgiven, she told him no; she was not going to let him go. She is just as strong as she was when she killed Liz and when she lit in on Alcide and when she killed Bellenos. She's country strong like most of us southern belles._

* * *

><p>As I am driving to Monroe with Tia, my only human female bodyguard, I have my favorite song on full blast; Country Strong. We are both singing as loud as our voices will allow us. This song should be the theme song for Sookie Stackhouse - Northman. So many have tried to break me but I refuse to let them succeed. Some things have been done to me that have made me second guess myself and they have made me ashamed of who and what I am. Because I have fight and determination, their hate filled thoughts and images don't keep me down. "'Cause I'm country strong," I sing.<p>

When the song was over, my passenger turned down the IPOD. Tia looked at me and said, "We sounded pretty damned good if you ask me. I see a record deal in our future." I turn to her and laugh. From her thoughts, I can tell that she is just having fun. When I laugh, she laughs just as loud.

"We would give that Gwyneth Paltrow a run for her money."

"You know it," she said.

I am having a delightful time considering the events of last night. Though it took me a few cups of coffee to feel better, I'm happy that I got to the better. Any other time, the old Sookie would have crawled in the bed and cried. The old Sookie would have wallowed in her own self pity and guilt. She would have believed that for some reason she deserved the bad parts of life. She would not believe that the good is meant for her. Not anymore. I have too much to do and a life to live. Too many people depend on me. There was just too much for me to do. After my long, hot bubble bath, I had the fire and fight to take care of some of those things that needed to be done.

Before I called Dr. Ludwig to make an appointment, I had to call Niall and Celine. The calls lasted a little longer than I had anticipated but everything has been taken care of on that end. Celine is more excited than I am. The Halloween 'party' is underway. Bill left me the name of his day person. I had to call her to be sure that she had everything in order. She said that she and her assistant were working on it at that very moment. They will call the caterers, decorators, and make any and all calls that were not made last night. They are supposed to leave the agenda at Fangtasia with Rasul. There was nothing else left for me to do but to make my appointment with Dr. Ludwig. Once that was done, I was all set. All of the important stuff has been taken care of … so far.

I was so preoccupied with talking to Tia, that I did not realize that we were just approaching the doctor's office. Once I park the car, I inhale deeply and exhale slowly. "Here we go," I said mostly to myself. Tia and I readied ourselves to meet with Dr. Ludwig. If what Claude said is true, Eric is not going to be happy about the Halloween 'party'.

Before we got out of the car, I grabbed Tia's arm. She looked at me expectantly. I sort of expected her to flinch but she did not. She just turned and looked at me. "What is it?"

"Dr. Ludwig is different." With that, Tia turned towards me and waited. "There are some things that you should know about Dr. Ludwig. She's a little … different?" I went on to tell her about Dr. Ludwig. I let Tia know that Dr. Ludwig doesn't look human. "I don't think she's ever looked human in her life. That's just speculation on my part but if you've ever seen her, you would know exactly what I mean. I've never asked her what she is. Gran would tan my hide." Plus, I know that would be a very rude thing to do.

"Warren has special doctors that he has to see. I've been through this before. Supe doctors are no different than human doctors as far as I'm concerned." Shrugging her shoulders, she asks, "How different can she be?"

"Well," I said. After I describe Dr. Ludwig to her, Tia giggles. "She really looks like a hobbit?"

Without meaning to, I started to giggle as well. "She really does." Dr. Ludwig has olive colored skin and her nose takes up most of her face. She's a very short and petite lady. You would never guess that she would have the type of personality that she has. I remember the first time that I met her. She didn't seem to like Eric too much. She probably won't like Tia either but I leave that part out. I go on to tell her, "She has the biggest feet I've ever seen on such a short and small person. They kinda remind me of Merry. I wonder if her feet have hair on them."

Once she's able to stop laughing and crying, Tia wipes the tears from her eyes. "Lord of the Rings is one of my favorite movies. Is she anything like Merry?"

Seriously, I said, "Not hardly; she's very abrupt. She's just plain rude. You just have to ignore her."

Muttering, she said, "Thanks for the warning." Before I even knew it, Tia's mood had changed. She looked towards the doctor's office seriously and said, "Is she violent?"

Shaking my head no, I said, "Not that I am aware of. I have never seen her do anything that has been remotely violent. I think that she has the tendency to be but I can't say for sure."

Tia began patting her back and the inside of her legs. After checking her purse, she said, "Just in case. Are you ready?"

I nodded at her as we got out of the car. I walked to the passenger's side of the car and asked, "How do I look?" I'd put on as little makeup as possible; a little mascara and a dab of lipstick. Since I was coming for a doctor's visit, I put on a nice bra and panty set. My outfit was a lavender shift dress with a nice blazer. I put on a pair of flat beige ballerina flats and some gold studded earrings. My hair flowed over my shoulders in thick, wavy curls. I twirled around in order for Tia to get a better view.

"You look beautiful," she said. She walked beside me. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a baby blue angora sweater. She had an extra three inches added to her already tall frame because of beautiful baby blue boots. She walks and looks like a supermodel. I must say, we look damned good this morning.

When we walked inside, Tia told me to get behind her so that she could search the place but what was she going to search? When we went inside, the place was … well I don't know what it was. The thing is that there was nothing but a room with four walls. There are no doors and no windows. This was the strangest doctor's office I had ever been to. I've never seen a waiting area where no one was ... well waiting. There was no receptionist. There are no nurses or other patients. There was nothing on the walls, no magazines … there was a lone newspaper on the rickety table that sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by even more dilapidated chairs. We didn't know what to do so we looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders, and took a seat.

Before I could reach for the newspaper, a voice called out. "Mrs. Northman, you can come to the back now." I looked around the room.

"How," I asked.

The wall opened. I looked at Tia and she looked at me. "Do you want me to come with you Mrs. Northman?" She was about to stand but I motioned for her to stay seated. She reluctantly took her seat.

I looked at the opening and wasn't sure if I should go in there or not until I heard the voice. "What are you waiting for; an invitation? Get in here! I don't have all day to wait on you. I have other patients to see!"

I looked at Tia with an 'I told ya so' look on my face. She laughed and I could see the tension release from her body.

As I was walking down the hall to see Ludwig, there is more to this place than I expected. This doctor's office is so much bigger than I thought. There were lots of patients and nurses here; the walls are even decorated. Many of the beds were filled with the supernaturals. When I looked into one of the rooms, I heard Dr. Ludwig behind me, "Stop being nosy and go in the room next door."

I jumped almost two feet off of the floor. As we walked into the room, I said, "It's nice to see you too."

She laughed a hearty laugh. "Undress and lay back," she barked at me. I look at the bed and then back at Dr. Ludwig. The bed is very low to the ground. Let's just say that if I rolled over, I wouldn't have far to fall. She looks at me with an exasperated look.

Looking around the room, I did not see a gown anywhere for me to put on. "Where's my gown?"

"What gown? Get undressed. You have nothing that I've never seen before. I'll be back in a minute." She slammed the door behind her as she left. Once I'm undressed, I stand in the middle of the floor with my dress draped over my arm and I wait. I am uncomfortable and nervous because I don't know who is watching me. I look around the room and up at the ceiling. I walk to one of the walls and push it in. Nothing.

"What are you looking for?"

"Will you stop that?" I ask Dr. Ludwig after I have control of my heartbeat.

Ludwig shook her head as she took her seat on the little stool at the foot of the hospital bed. When she sat, she turned to me and said, "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Put the dress down and get on the bed." She let the glove snap on her wrist, licked her lips, and waited. She started wiggling those fingers in the air as she looked at me.

I gulped as I threw the dress on the coat rack and bent down so that I could get on the bed. Dr. Ludwig's bedside manner is just like her everyday manner. She wasn't as nice to me this time as she was when she helped me during the Fairy War. Maybe it's because I'm not close to death this time.

After the licking, poking, and sticking was done, Dr. Ludwig told me to get dressed and meet her in her office. "Turn the corner and it's the first door on the right. Don't go anywhere else." With that said, she was gone.

When I go into the office, I take a seat. "I want to thank you for seeing me this morning. I know that you are a busy woman."

Never one for small talk, she gets straight to the point, "I have taken blood and I will get back with you. Give me a couple of days."

Before I know it, I'm standing up and leaning across the desk. I am almost certainly going to be sorry I that I've asked, but I cannot seem to help myself. "What do you mean you will have to get back with me? I explained to you what was going on and now you tell me that I have to wait? This is very important. How long does it take for the tests to come back? Aren't you a doctor for the supernaturals? Can't you do something supernatural?" I did not mean to sound so upset but I thought that I would be able to find out what was wrong with me today. What Claude said to me can't be true. If it is, there is no way that Eric will …

Dr. Ludwig's sudden movements interrupted my train of thought. Jumping up from her chair, her sharp gaze meets my eyes, "You're a feisty little thing aren't you? You will get the test back when I get them back. We may be supes but it still takes time." She shook her head at me. Pursing her mouth, Ludwig gives me another shake of her head. "I will get back with you, you got me?"

Flopping back down in the chair, I said, "Yeah, I got ya." Slowly she sat back down. Since the word travels fast in the supe community and I know that she probably knows about it, I decided to ask her if she was going to go to the Halloween party.

In her natural frank way, Dr. Ludwig replied, "Hell no. I don't have time for that nonsense. Do you realize how busy these supes keep me?" Coming around her desk, Ludwig takes my hand. "Here, you will need these." She gives me some little pink pills to take. "These will keep you healthy. You need to get more rest." She pinched my arm. "You need to drink more Tru Blood. Stop drinking your husband." Ludwig walked to her little fridge and handed me a bottle of apple juice. "Take a pill now." She waited. I did as I was told. "Ok then. No Northman blood."

I blushed but that is not going to keep me from asking why. "We don't do it very often. We just do it at the … you know … happy time."

"Stop it; at least for awhile." Ludwig suddenly looked serious. "There's something going on with you that needs to be looked into. I have an idea of what it may be but because you are the only one of your kind, I have nothing to go on. You have changed a lot since the last time I saw you." She opened my files and she looked mystified. She said something under her breath that I could not understand.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

She looked at me as if I am bothering her, "Nothing for you to worry about. Come."

I followed her from the office and back into the empty and dull looking lobby. "You need some pictures." So there; if she can be rude then so can I.

"When supes get too comfortable, they never want to leave. No; my office is perfect the way it is. Hey human," she yelled at Tia. "Tell anyone about this place and I'll come looking for you. I'd hate to pay you a visit."

I looked at Tia, thinking that there was about to be a problem. Tia only smiled. She stood up and walked towards the doctor and said, "Hobbit, I'd hate that too." Tia laughed as heartily as Dr. Ludwig.

Ludwig looked up at Tia and filled the room with laughter. She started walking away, "Give me a couple of days Mrs. Northman. Hobbit," she said as she walked through the vanishing wall. She was still laughing as we were leaving.

"She likes you," I said to Tia.

"Yippee." She grabbed her purse from the chair and the car keys. She turned back around and looked at me. "What did Merry say was going on with you?"

I giggled. "She didn't." When I elaborated no further, Tia stared at me and nodded. As we were leaving, I scooped up the newspaper. When I looked at the front page, I saw the handy work of my vampires. Jannalynne's car was a mangled mess. From the looks of it, she wouldn't have survived if she hadn't already been dead. The paper stated that her body was barely recognizable. It said that it looked as if her car spun out of control. The reporter said that the police chief believes that she was going so fast that she lost control of her car.

"Mrs. Northman?"

Shaking myself out of my trance, I said, "Huh?"

"Where do we go now?" I look around and I'm in the car. I don't remember getting in the car.

"Merlotte's." I said that I would never go back there.

"Okay." Pausing for a few seconds, she asked me if I was okay. I assured her that I was. "If you say so," she said. She had the most puzzled look on her face.

"Really, I'm fine. I was just thinking of how Dr. Ludwig treats her patients; medically I mean. She's never gentle. She licks the bottom of your feet and the palms of your hands. She'd lick your forehead if she had to. If she gives you a shot, she jams the needle into your arm."

"No shit. Oh and Mrs. Northman, if that is the story that you want to give me, then that's the one that I'll believe."

Sighing, I say to her, "I have been a little tired lately. She said that it may be because of what I am." She didn't exactly say that but that is the way I'm taking it until I hear something different.

Tia had a confused look on her face when she turned to look at me. "I thought that you were human. I mean your eyes are different and you have kind of a different look to you. Not like me; I know that my look is different. I'm biracial but you ... you're something more than human. Your skin is absolutely flawless. You have a strong presence. There's just something about you. People seem to be drawn to you."

"Not everyone is drawn to me." The people that I grew up with weren't drawn to me. The people from Bon Temps were never drawn to me. They always called me 'Crazy Sookie'. Jason used to have to fight for me every day.

While she looked at the road, she asked, "What are you?"

"Warren hasn't told you?"

"No. My husband is loyal. He was a Seal for many years and he survived some of the worst missions. He was able to do that because he followed orders and he knew when to keep his mouth shut." She said that with love and pride. "No, my husband said nothing. He is very loyal."

Warren is an honorable and trustworthy man. If he weren't, there is no way that Eric would allow him to work for us. There is no way Eric would have let him anywhere near us. That settles it; I'm going to tell her. I have never heard any deceptive thoughts from her. She is just as honorable and trustworthy as her husband. "I'm a vampire mixed with a little extra." A lot of the humans don't know about the fae so I will keep that to myself.

"Well cut off my legs and call me Shorty!"

We laughed and talked for the next fifteen minutes. After a little time passes, the conversation dies down and we ride along in silence. It's not because I'm tired or because she's afraid of me; which I fully expected her to be, I no longer felt like laughing or talking. We were at Merlotte's.

Tia set the alarm on the car once we emerged and she walked closely by my side. The people that were sitting on the deck enjoying their lunches were staring at us. Many called to me and wanted to tell me how nice I looked. They were telling me how married life is agreeing with me. I gave them my signature smile and kept it moving. I looked around and I've noticed that the construction work is done. Everything looks amazing. I see the need for more employees from my retinue.

When Tia held the door opened for me, Catfish was standing in front of us. "Well hush my mouth! It's so good to see you Sookie!" Catfish walked out of Merlotte's and lifted me into his arms and twirled me around. "Dammit girl, you look absolutely wonderful! It is so good to see you. Your Gran would be proud."

Catfish is really named Shirley; hence the nickname Catfish. He was a friend of my father's and he was Jason's boss when he worked on the road crew. He has always been a good friend to me and Jason. When Jason was accused of murder and kidnapped by Felton, Catfish helped to organize a search party. He also defended me to Andy and Alcee Beck. I've always had a soft spot for Catfish.

Hugging him back and smiling as he swung me around, I let him know that I was just as happy to see him. When Catfish said that Gran would be proud of me, I felt so much better. "Thank you Catfish," I said as I turned to Tia, "I'd like for you to meet my friend Tia. Tia this is Catfish Hennessey."

Always being the gentleman, Catfish took Tia's hand gently and kissed the back of it. "It must be my lucky day. To be in the presence of two of the most beautiful women I've seen today, is an honor."

Tia erupted with laughter. "I love this little town. You men really know how to flatter a woman."

"Come in ladies. Let's get you ladies a drink." He held the door opened for us.

When we walked in, everything in Merlotte's stopped. Kennedy was behind the bar wiping it down. She looked up at me and gave me a smile that was as bright and as real as I've ever seen. Kennedy Keyes is a beautiful woman. She was the first runner up to Miss. Louisiana a while back and she's still just as beautiful. Her hair is the glossiest and thickest chestnut brown. I've never seen her with a single hair out of place. Her makeup is always flawless. It looks as if it was applied professionally. Her clothes are always top of the line. You would never see Kennedy Keyes in the express lane at Wal-Mart.

She came from around the bar with her arms open. "It is good to see you honey." She hugged me almost as tight as Catfish did.

"It is always good to see you Kennedy. You look mighty pretty. You always look pretty."

Standing back, Kennedy looked at me as if she had never seen me before. "You are gorgeous Sookie. What have you done to yourself?" I looked at her wide eyed and surprised. Playfully, she slapped at my arm. "You know what I mean. You have always been a pretty girl but you just … I don't know. You look so different."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It must be all of those spa treatments. You know how it is in Vegas; there are spas everywhere."

Kennedy began touching my face and running her fingers through my hair. Tia was getting anxious. "They are amazing. Maybe Danny and I will go to Vegas for our honeymoon." She looked at me slyly and then lifted her hand up in my face and wiggled her fingers.

"Oh Kennedy, I am so happy for you." Danny was the sometimes bouncer at Merlotte's. He would also do it on the nights that he was off and when Kennedy would be working. He is of some racial mix and he has muscles on top of muscles. He was one of the toughest guys that I know; that's human. He's no Eric Northman by any means but he is strong and loves Kennedy. Danny is completely devoted to her.

"He loves me Sookie." She never believed that she would find love again after what happened. She had to kill her abusive boyfriend in order to save herself. She thought that she was destined to be alone. Well, she was wrong. She turned her hand towards her and smiled at her ring. "He loves me."

"Kennedy," someone yelled from behind the bar. "I need some help here."

She turned around and waved them off. "One minute." She turned back to me and smiled. "Congratulations on your marriage. I hear that you married that vampire from Shreveport."

Uh-oh. "Yeah, I did."

She grabbed both of my shoulders, bent down and kissed my cheek. "I could tell that he loves you the night of the fire. Love is love honey; don't let any of these bigots in here tell you any different." She kissed me one last time before she went back to work. "Don't be a stranger," she called over her shoulder.

Catfish and Tia had taken a seat at the table close to where Kennedy and I were standing. I sat with them and enjoyed a little taste of home. I had several people come to the table and speak to me. They all wanted to talk about the Descendents of Glorious Dead museum that Bill had dedicated to Gran. I was very proud. As we all talked about old times, I noticed one person standing at the bar, pretending to be dusting liquor bottles staring at me; Sam Merlotte.

I never acknowledged him. He's supposed to be glamoured. I guess I'll see how far I can take this. "Well Catfish, I want to thank you for your hospitality but Tia and I have to get home. We're having a Halloween party in the clearing behind my house in a few days so we have a few things that we have to prepare for. You take care now."

"Sounds fun and you know I will. Old Catfish always takes care." Catfish gave me a hug and Tia a hand shake. "Don't you be gone too long now. Don't forget home."

Shaking my head, I said, "I won't." I kissed his cheek and hugged him before he walked away.

Catfish went to the pool table area and yelled at Dago, another member of his road crew and said, "Set 'em up loser; this old man 'bout to kick your ass."

Tia started to laugh. "I love southern talk."

Before we could walk out of Merlotte's, Sam met us at the door. "Hi, I'm Sam Merlotte." He held his hand out to me. I only looked at it. My fangs dropped. Tia heard them click into place. She put her hand behind her back; close to her gun.

I nodded at him. "Mrs. Eric Northman," I said. "Pardon me Mr. Merlotte, but my husband is very particular about who I touch and who I'm around. Since he's a vampire, I think that it's best that we don't shake hands." He looked in the direction of pool area. I followed his eyes. "Oh, Catfish, he's is an exception. He's an old family friend." I could see the hurt in his eyes. _Don't worry Sam, I'm going to touch you._ I smiled.

He saw the tips of fangs when I smiled at him. He then turned to Tia with his hand extended. "Hi," she said without taking his hand. I could feel the danger rolling off of her.

Taking his hand back, "Anyway, I try to introduce myself to my new customers and since I'd never seen you two ladies around here, I made it my duty to do so before you had a chance to leave." He kept his smile plastered to his face. "Did you enjoy your visit here today Mrs. Northman?"

"Yes. I must say that it is a very nice place." I looked around in admiration. "My husband would enjoy coming here. He owns a bar. He would love to know who did the work for you." Looking back at Sam, I said, "Maybe I'll bring him in to speak to you directly."

Sam only looked at me. "Did you say that your last name is Northman?"

"Yes."

"You are married to vampire royalty. It would be an honor to meet with your husband." He gave me another smile.

"I will let him know that." This time I offered him my hand. I remembered that Mel told me that I had to pull the shifter to me; that's what I plan on doing. When Sam took my hand, I pulled him to me and held his hand as tightly as I could. I knew that on the floor, in the middle of the bar, that he would not fight me. It would be strange for him to act like that with me. After all, we have been friends for so long.

Sam's eyes grew large with surprise. He could feel me in his head. He was filled with so many emotions … sad … regret … he was filled with grief. All I could get was his emotions. His thoughts were not coming through ... yet. "I know that you are not glamoured Sam so cut the bullshit," I whispered as I stepped closer to him. He tried to pull away from me. I pulled him tighter to me. "There is so much more to me than you know Sam." The buzzing in his mind was slowly fading away.

Sam tensed as those words left my mouth. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just telling you." I released his hand and stepped back from him; smiling. With my hands folded in front of me, I said to him, "I'm so sorry about Jannalynne." I was still smiling mind you. "I saw in the newspaper that the accident was very bad. I hope that she did not suffer. Was she really speeding?" Tia moved in closer.

Sam only looked at me.

I took that as my queue to keep talking. "There have been so many supernatural deaths lately. I hear that some are dying because of some type of kidnapping plot against a vampire queen. Have you heard about that? I heard that some of the potential kidnappers are so afraid, that they've run away. Poof; just suddenly gone. I know that you are THE head shifter and I just figured that you would have heard about such goings on. From the look on your face, you haven't heard about their untimely deaths. Isn't it surprising?"

Sam's mouth appeared to have gone dry and his voice was suddenly missing. He nodded his head yes. He looked at the woman that he once thought of as everything, with complete astonishment. I put my hand on his shoulder and he just looked at it.

"Oh, sorry," I said; dropping my hand back in front of me. "I can be too touchy-feely at times. Anyway, it's a shame, isn't it? I hear that this queen was almost as vicious as her husband. She has changed so much. Did you hear about her cousin Claude? I heard that she had to … get rid of him." Leaning forward, I whispered, "That is the nicest way for me to put that. I'll bet money that she had him drained by some vampire. You know how vamps love fae blood." I put my finger to my lips as if I was letting him in on a little secret and I needed him to keep it quiet. I raised my eyebrows at him as if to say, _'You know'_. Then I winked. I heard Tia giggle.

"Let's go to my office," he said after he came back to reality.

"Sure," I said. Tia and I stepped to the side and followed Sam.

When we were in the office, Tia closed and locked the door behind us. When he reached his desk, Sam found his voice and said, "Did you kill her?" Finally, I can hear him; just a little. _I was going to spend my life with her. You took her away from me. _

Feigning shock and hiding my anger, I put my hand to my chest and took a step back. "Tia, can you believe that he would ask me such a question?" Tia stood by me and shook her head no. "Sam Merlotte, you should be ashamed of yourself. I've never harmed anyone unless they've done harm to me … or at least planned on it." With that said, I looked him right in his eyes. "You can't trust anyone anymore. You've proven that to me."

"Did you fucking kill her?" Sam was mad now. I could see the haze starting around him. I heard Tia's gun click behind me. I have to grab him before he has a chance to shift.

With my lips drawn back, my fangs clicked in place and my anger was on full blast, there was no more whispering. "You loved her? I took her away from you? What about me Sam? I love Eric and you have plotted and planned to have me taken away from my husband."

I now have my chance. I begin to slowly walk towards him. I let my anger take over as he stares at me and I got him! The haze has faded away. He can no longer shift. I could feel myself inside of him; in his head. He's in my glamour. The room begins to glow a bright red; he is engulfed in my anger. Tia looks on amazed but stays close to the door with her gun pointed at Sam. "How are you Sam?"

"Jannalynne is dead." Tears started to fall from his eyes. The old Sookie would have felt compassion for Sam. Loyalty would have caused me to forget all that he had to done to me; kept hidden from me.

"What happened to her?"

He did not reply. "I was going to spend my life with her. I was going to settle for her. You took her from me," Sam hissed at me.

Tia could not take her eyes off of me but never lost sight of her target. "What about me Sam? You betrayed me and I have always been your friend." Sam followed my every move. His eyes never left mine. "You betrayed me by not accepting my love for Eric. You planned on hurting me." I was completely in Sam's head now. I could see and feel everything. His anger, coupled with mine, was amazing!

I could feel his hatred for Eric. I could see the visions of Eric's torture and his death. "He doesn't fucking deserve you. He's a fucking killer. There is no good in him. I would have loved you and taken care of you forever. I could have given you the children that you want. We could have had a family. I would have loved you." I could tell that he meant it. I can also tell that Sam would kill Eric the first chance he gets. He'll never get that chance.

"I would never love anyone the way that I love Eric. You never had a chance Sam. I've never loved you." I could feel his heartbreak once that revelation has finally been spoken.

Sam stares at me and I can see that he does love me. I can feel his feelings for me. They are strong and intense. He has always envisioned us living a life together. It was never meant to be. _After so many years working with you and being your friend, I have never seen anything more beautiful. I would do anything to keep him from you._ "I've always loved you Sookie."

I made my way around the desk and I stood in front of Sam. Tia watched with the wide eyes of a child. Placing my hand against Sam's cheek and taking his other hand into my own, I begin to change Sam's memories and replace them with my own. "You remember me but there was nothing special about me. I was an old employee that used to work for you. We were never really friends but we were civil to each other. I've never been your type anyway. You heard that I've only ever dated vamps and that is just not what you're into." I inhale and ask if he remembers a waitress name Sookie.

"Not really," he said. "She worked for me so long ago. I haven't seen her in quite some time. I remember some people in the bar saying that she dated vamps. I hope that she has gotten mixed up in their shit. Is she alright?" Because I am inside of his head, I know that he is being truthful. It's almost as if he's thinking of this on his own. I must say, this time, Sam Merlotte is being glamoured.

"She's never been happier. She knows what she's doing. She's not as stupid as the citizens of Bon Temps like to believe. Don't you worry about her. I hear that she has met the love of her life; the vampire king Eric Northman. She has never loved anyone the way that she loves him. No; there is no need to worry about her. She'll be just fine. Eric has always been her protector. You know him. You've always spoken very highly of her husband. You have nothing but respect for all of the vampires in his retinue."

"I've always said that he's a great vampire. Always been real fair. If she is with the likes of him, I know that she will be just fine." Sam nodded as if he was saying all of this on his own. He even has a smile on his face.

"I also wanted to say that I'm sorry to hear you say that you are dropping out of the campaign for the shifter position. Are you still going to announce today that you are resigning your position and turning it over to John Quinn? I think that is for the best; especially since you're grieving and all."

"Yes," he said. He sounded as if it was his own idea. "I think that is for the best. I can't get my mind off of her; my sweet Jannalynne." Sweet? Bitch is more like it.

I held his gaze a little longer and stroked his cheek. "I know that the responsibilities will be too much for you; especially with Jannalynne being killed in that car accident and all. You'll grieve for her until I say it's enough and then I'll decide when it's time for you to move on. But during your time of grief, your pain will be unbearable. You will suffer terrible heartache, so much pain. Your tears bring you no comfort. You will suffer the excruciating pain that you wanted Eric to feel if his wife was taken from him. You will imagine the horrible pain that she felt as she died. You will know that she suffered. As I said before, you will get over it but for now, you will feel nothing but grief."

Sam nodded. "That's exactly what I'll do. I did love her, you know."

"Yeah; you'll be alright when I say you'll be alright. You'll get over it. Once the six months is up, you'll forget all about her but you will forever remember that Eric and Sookie belong to each other. Whenever you hear their names, you will think of the love that they feel for each other. So," I said as I pulled Sam closer to me, "if anyone comes to you and asks about Sookie, you will tell _him_ what I am about to tell you." Realizing that Tia is still in the room, I whisper my secret into Sam's ear. "You will only tell _him_."

Sam and I nodded together. "I understand."

"Good. Well Sam, I have to go. Are you still going to go home and lay down? The employees will understand since you've lost your girlfriend and all in that bad car accident. I'll tell them on my way out. Why don't you go out the back and go home and get you some sleep. You look so tired. I'll tell Kennedy to keep an eye on things until you feel better. I'll tell her you'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. It was nice to talking to you. You are really a nice young lady." I took Sam's hand into my own and walked him to towards the office door. Tia just stood there and watched.

"Do you wanna open the door?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah, yeah; I've got it," she said. I have to shake my head when I see that smile on her face. After coming out of her trance she opened the door and stepped to the side. I walked with Sam to the backdoor and told him to go home and rest. He hugged me and went on his way. I watched him as he went into his trailer. He sobbed all the way home. The images of sorrow and pain flood his mind. Once Sam is released from my glamour, the buzzing is slowly taking its place. I am no longer in his head. Proudly, I turn back to Tia and offer her my hand. Without a moments thought, she took my hand and we walked to the front.

When we got back to the bar, I told Kennedy what 'Sam' had decided to do. "Oh, poor thing; I told him earlier to go home but you know how Sam is. I'll take care of bar. Danny will be here in an hour. We'll take care of things."

"I know you will." Kennedy and I said our good-byes. She told me to give Terry hello and send him her love before she went back to mixing drinks. Many of the patrons were telling me that they were happy to see me back at the bar and that I should not stay away for so long. I promised that I would check in as often as I could and I would do my best to keep in touch.

As we left Merlotte's, I took my keys from Tia. Once we were buckled in and almost ready to go, I put my IPOD on my favorite song. "Ready," I asked Tia.

Tia turned to me and said, "I couldn't be any more ready."

Country Strong was playing full blast when we left Merlotte's.

'You may fool me and I'll fall ... but I won't stay down long 'cause I'm country strong.'

I love this song.

I can't wait to tell Eric about the day that we had.


	29. Chapter 29

**I Want to Go Home**

**Sookie's PoV**

_**A/N: I want to thank you all for reading and enjoying the story. I have received some messages that people are not happy that I did not have Sookie kill Sam. This Sookie had her reasons for letting Sam live. She wanted to see how far Sam would take the 'I'm glamoured' act. He hadn't changed. He was still trying to make her believe that he was her friend. He was still trying to play Sookie for an idiot. She wasn't protecting him and she wasn't letting him get away with what he has done. His punishment is his misery. She wants Sam to feel all of the pain that he wanted Eric to feel. She felt that was a fitting punishment for Sam. She told him that he would only feel his grief just as Eric would have felt if Sookie was to be taken from him. **_

_**I apologize for the delay in posting. I have been going through my medical issues once again. It may be awhile before I can post again because I am sick yet again. Please bare with me and I will do my best to finish this story. I have also changed my name due to the new battle at hand. Thank you all so much for being here and sticking with me. I will try to finish. I promise.**_

* * *

><p>Driving home from Merlotte's, knowing that my family is safe from Sam and his half baked schemes, made me realize that I'm tougher than a wet one eared alley cat. It is my belief that Sam's punishment was exactly what he deserved. He needs to suffer daily. It is fair that his tears will give him no comfort. He will find no solace; he deserves to suffer the same fate he planned for me and Eric. His dreams will be filled with his grief and pain. Constant grief is the perfect punishment for him. Death would have been too easy. He will remember that his pain is the pain that he wanted Eric to feel.<p>

The work that I did on that Sam Merlotte is the best thing that I've done so far today. This time I know that it worked. I know because I could feel it. I was actually inside of his head. I was controlling his mind. I could make him believe that my thoughts were actually his thoughts. I _made _him believe what _I_ wanted him to believe. I could not get what I'd done out of my mind. I wasn't sad about it. I wasn't mad about it. I was happy. No, I wasn't happy; I was ecstatic. I was overwhelmed. And as overwhelmed as I was feeling, one thing was for certain; I know now that there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that I will do whatever has to be done to keep my husband; anything. I'd lost him twice; when he got his memories back and almost to Freyda. I will not go through that again. I love Eric and I want to spend all of my days with him. I love all of my vampires and my guards. They are my family and my only true friends. I am more than their queen. I am their protector. Hell, I may even change my name to Sookie 'The Avenger' Northman. Wouldn't that be a hoot?

As we were making our way back to Shreveport, I asked Tia to tell me a little bit about herself. She told me that she was born in Germany but was raised in Hawaii. She is an only child and an Army brat. Her mother is black and from England. Her father is white and he's a good ol' country boy from Alabama. When her dad was sent back home from Germany, he was going to raise his family in his hometown. She said that he believed that his wife and daughter would be safe with family when he had to be deployed. "Needless, to say," she said, "things did not go as planned." His family cut them off because of their relationship. "Back in 1968, you didn't _marry_ the pregnant colored girl and then bring her back home to Alabama; especially when your daddy is the grand wizard of the Klan. The first time my grandfather met me, he called me a blemish in the Bullock gene pool. That night, daddy took me and mama with him and we never looked back." She looked at me and said, "It is what it is."

Even in 2011, biracial couples are frowned upon in Louisiana. The rednecks look down on biracial and bi-species couples. Ignorance is bliss. Maybe that's why Bud Dearborn is always walking around with a smile on his face. Tia went on to say that despite it all, she came from a happy home. She said that it was a typical, everyday life; sleepovers, sweet sixteen parties, boyfriends, college, making out ... things like that. "You know what I mean?"

"No," I said. "My life was anything but typical. I never had very many friends." When I said that, Tia had a sad look on her face when she looked at me. "Don't feel sorry for me like I'm some poor pitiful Pearl." I said it a little harsher than I had intended so I ended with a smile. "I'm fine with it."

She made me think back to my childhood. I was called crazy. Teachers believed that I had a learning disability. Adults were scared of me. Other children my age were afraid of me. The only children I played with were the ones that were forced to play with me because their parents were friends with my parents. After my parents died, they didn't have to play with me anymore. Jason, Tara, and JB were the only constants in my life as far as friends go.

In order to get that sad look off of Tia's face, I asked her how she met Warren. They met while they were both attending Texas A&M. She has a Masters in criminal sciences. She has had extensive martial arts training. "I used all of my experiences and trainings to advance in the Navy." She went on to say that one day, because she wanted to do something different in the Navy, she signed up to train to become a Navy Seal. "They did everything that they could to discourage me. I was told that I wasn't the right type. They put me through drills that they thought would make me quit. They didn't know that I have my daddy's tenacity. I showed 'em better 'n I could tell 'em." She said that the commanders told her that she wasn't strong enough; she was too feminine, too pretty. "They said that I would be an easy target. This feminine and too pretty woman outlasted six of the men. And when we went on our missions, hell, I killed more than my share. The enemy never saw me coming. My mama and daddy was so proud of me. Oh, and Warren; he always had faith in me. He has never doubted me for a second." When she spoke of her husband, you could tell that she really loves him.

Here's the million dollar question; "How did he tell you that he was a Were?"

She began to laugh when I asked her that. She turned in her seat to face me. "We had been living together for a couple of months before we decided to get married. My mama wasn't pleased but I wanted to be with him. You know how mamas are."

I didn't.

"Well, one night, he told me that he was going out to meet up with some of his friends. I never noticed that they would go out every time there was a full moon. It was no big deal really. Anyway, that night while he was gone, I was in my garden picking tomatoes and lettuce. I had a craving for a BLT. I had the bacon in the oven and the bread in the toaster. But when I got outside I noticed the weeds trying to take over my garden and decided that I would kill two birds with one stone; dig up the weeds, pick my veggies. I ran to the shed, got my little garden rake and went straight to work. I figured that I would be back inside before the bacon would be done, ya know? Well, when I was finished weeding, I laid my little garden rake down and leaned back in order to admire my work. It looked good so I picked my tomato and my lettuce and I was steadying myself to stand and go inside. The next thing I know I could sense that I was not alone. I assumed that Warren was home early. Well, when I turned around and there were these two big black wolves standing behind me. They weren't growling or anything. They were just standing there."

My mouth was opened so wide, I looked like a wide mouth frog. Taking my eyes off of the road for just one second, I looked at her and asked, "Then what happened?"

"I just stood there. I looked down at my hands and thought well shit. The only things that I had in my hands was a tomato and a head of lettuce. I turned my back to the wolves, I put my tomato and my lettuce back on the ground and I bent down to pick up my little garden rake. Hell I figured if was going to die that night, I was taking one of 'em with me. When I turned back around, you can imagine the look that I had on my face. There was my future husband and his best friend, Mustapha, standing in my garden butt ass naked." She shook her head and laughed. "When I woke up the next morning, because apparently I fainted dead away, they let me in on their little secret."

"This was before the Great Revelation?" I asked. She nodded. Surprised, I asked her, "Did you know about the vamps before they came out of the coffins?"

"Yep." Wow. All I can think is wow. Thinking back she said, "You know, I never got to eat my bacon." We both giggled.

"Did knowing that there really were vampires and werewolves out there scare you?" I know that when I found out, I was as excited as ever to meet my first vampire. I couldn't wait. When I met my first one, I was as excited as I had ever been. My life changed drastically because of the vampires. No matter what happened, I wouldn't change a thing.

"Actually, I was excited. It felt nice to know that the fairytales from my childhood were real. It was even better to know that they were no different than we are. They just changed form or either they were the walking dead and drank blood. It never really bothered me. My thinking is that there are some bad supes and there are some good ones. Just like humans; ignorance just keeps the closed minded ones from seeing it." She is exactly right. I look at Tia and smile. I knew that I liked her for some reason.

"What did your parents think when you told them?" I told her how Gran reacted to Bill. I wish that Gran was here now; I know that she would love Eric and Pam. Well, Pam would have to grow on her but she would have liked over time.

"They were fine with it. Daddy said, _'No different than me and your mother. He's a man and you're a woman. Love is love.'_ I'd never loved my daddy more." I wonder if my parents would have had the same attitude as Jason or would they be like Gran. I like to believe that they would be like Gran but I remember how they were around me.

"How long were you and Warren together before you found out the truth?"

"Two years, six months, two weeks, and three days."

"Were you mad that he waited so long to tell you?"

She looked at me thoughtfully and said, "No. I understand why he waited. I hate the way that he told me but I understand why. It wouldn't have made a bit of difference to me. I love him." She said that with conviction. We talked a little more about their careers in the Navy, politics, television, and anything else that we could think of.

Before long, I had some personal business that I had to take care of; had to potty and was hungry. We stopped at Mario's so that I could potty and so that we could get something to eat. The smells of the pizzas and the pasta made my mouth water. And anyone that has ever eaten at Mario's knows that they have the best Italian food around. Well Bon Temps they have the best Italian food. Since we didn't eat at Merlotte's and I hadn't eaten any breakfast, our stomachs were growling loudly. Mine was the loudest. Tia looked from my stomach to me and laughed, "Hungry, much?"

"Ha, ha," was all that I could say because I was hungry; very much. We got a large Hawaiian pizza with chicken and pineapple; extra pineapple. I didn't think that I had eaten that much but I guess I was wrong. I had eaten enough to make my stomach stick out a little more. I haven't said anything to anyone but my shirts have gotten a little tighter and some of my jeans won't button up. I was so glad that I was able to wear the Chanel jacket the day that I went out for lunch with Celine; my button almost popped off of my jeans after that lunch. Maybe I will start working out next week. And working out is one hell of a disappointment I tell you. I'm not getting the benefits of being a vampire as far as weight goes. I thought that I wasn't supposed to gain or lose. Sighing, I can only guess that this is part of my human and fae traits. I remember the last time that I saw Claudine, she was a little thicker than I was used to seeing. She had on a brown pantsuit and it was really tight right around the thigh and waist area. I remember how she inhaled those waffle fries from Chik-Fil-A. I guess I'll pull a Claudine and inhale another slice of pizza and put on some weight. How does a vampire/fae gain weight? I'll think about that later. Maybe Dr. Ludwig will tell me when we ... ooh chocolate chip cookies; white chocolate, chocolate chip cookies. Mmmmmm.

I motioned for the waiter to come over to the table and asked for six of the cookies, "Could you make that to go please and bring me the check?" When Tia started giggling, the waiter looked at her and smiled. "What?" I asked as I was eating my third slice of pizza. Tia holds her head down and tries to hide a smile. "I'm only going to eat one. I'm going to take the rest of them home. I'm gonna share."

When the waiter brought the cookies and the check to me, I tried not to open the bag. When that didn't work, I tried to eat only one cookie but they were so good. All that I can say is that the cookies never even made it to the car. I really need to workout. By the time the waiter brought my credit card back to me, I was on my way to finishing the last cookie.

He smiled and said, "I hope that you ladies have a nice day."

When I was done, I patted my belly and smiled. "Ready?" I asked Tia. Boy, I'm glad that I wore a dress.

Shaking her head and smiling, she said, "Let's roll." Tia left the tip and we walked out of Mario's full and happy. As we were getting in the car Tia said to me, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you were pregnant."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" I asked as I patted my Buddha belly.

* * *

><p>As we sing and make our way to Shreveport, we come up on a house that I remember from when I was a child. It had a 'For Sale' sign at the edge of the driveway facing the road. Making sure that there were no cars behind me or in front of us, I made a U-Turn in the middle of the street. Since the gate was already open, I pulled into the driveway and slowly drove past the guard house and through the security gate. I'll never forget how much I wished that I could live there. I used to imagine living in that house with a family of my own. When Gran and I would ride past this house when we had to run errands, I would always tell her that this is the house that I wanted for my family and that when I got that house, she would live with me forever. I remember my first visit.<p>

A girl that used to be in my first grade class lived in this house. She had this big birthday party and she invited all of the first grade classes at our elementary school; it was only two classes but that was a lot of children. Her name was Everly Starling. She invited me to my first and last birthday party. I think that she only invited me because her father, Eaton, made her invite me. He was an old high school friend of my daddy's. The day that daddy took me to the party, I remember how my face was pressed against the window of the car and I was in complete awe. That was the day that I fell in love with this house. I remember when Gran said that a member of the Starling family has always lived here. _'Eaton Starling said that the house was a house of love and only love can live here'_. I remember Gran telling me that Eaton and his wife were in love when they were in elementary school. I remember how loving they were a Everly's birthday party. They held hands the entire time. About three years ago, Eden, Eaton's wife, passed away. She had been sick for quite some time. Not two months later, he followed his wife in death. I remember Sid Matt saying that he died of a broken heart. I can't believe that Everly would sell this house. If she doesn't want it, the Northmans will gladly take it off of her hands.

When we finally reach the front of the house, I feel like that little girl coming for that party. There is a guard house on either side of the driveway. "This is our new home." I drive slowly down the mile long driveway and I am astounded. There are trees lining the way to the house. This house is gorgeous. The driveway rounds off once you get to the front of the house. There are trees, flowers, and bushes all over. There is a water fountain in the front yard. It looks as if it is made of marble. There is a young lady pouring never-ending water from an urn and two small children look on. The grass is green and lush. Again I say, "This is our home." There are beautiful flowers everywhere. Roses, tulips, gardenias, chrysanthemums, lilies; you name it, it's been planted. Around the flowers there are wrought iron benches. Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.

Tia takes her phone out and offered to take pictures. At first I wanted to show Eric the pictures but I changed my mind. I tell her that I want him to see it in person. Pictures would not do this home justice.

Looking around, I see that there are no other cars here. No people, no realtors. According to the sign in the front yard, we missed the time frames to come in and see the house. I didn't care; I wanted to see this house. Once I'm parked, I don't wait for Tia. I jump from the car and walked around back. It nothing like it was when I made my first visit. I should have expected that but the memories of that one day are settled in my mind. As I make my way back there, I imagine the garden that I will plant so that my family can have fresh veggies for dinner every night. I see a little spot so that I can even 'plant' a scarecrow. After I choose the plot for my garden, I wanted to explore my backyard a little more. What I see next is amazing. It just takes my breath away. There is a tree that sits in the backyard that has a staircase that wraps around it and it leads to a child's wish. In the tree, there is a tree house. It looks like a life sized dollhouse. It's a duplicate of the main house only it's blue and white. There are window floor pots that have been filled with little violet plastic posies. There is a little round window in the roof. It makes the house look as if there is an upstairs. There's even deck that wraps around the house. Two little chairs are on the deck; waiting for two little bodies to occupy them. I lie out here and tan as our children play their day away. I put my hands to my mouth and I begin to cry. This is perfect. Oh, how I wish that we could … No; I won't do this. That fucking cluviel dor was a joke. I don't need those fairies to make my dreams of a family to come true. We can adopt. That's what we'll do; we'll adopt.

There's also a swing set close by and a tire swinging from the tree. A cobblestone walkway led the way to the pond. The pond was outlined with benches and had a white fence around it. There are guest houses out past the pond; each with their own garage and private yard. There is a gazebo that was surrounded by flowers. The seats inside of it are padded. I picture myself in there reading as our children play on the swings or in their tree house. Tia was looking around and she was as mesmerized as I was. "This home was meant for you Sookie." I never heard her approach. I am just lost in my dream.

"I know," I said to her. I turned to face the house. There were so many windows. The first thing that I saw was the balcony that was the ending destiny for the French doors that led to it. That is our room. That is the room that Eric and I will share every night for all of eternity. The view that we will see is going to be amazing. We can walk around our pond at night an watch the moon reflect on the water after the children go to bed. We can sit in the gazebo and use that time to share our day or night with each other. This is our home.

Once we have seen all that we needed to see of the backyard, Tia and I walked around the yard and slowly made our way to the front. The porch was almost the length of the house. There are white wrought iron banisters that decorate the porch. There is a white porch swing on either side of the enormous front door. Rocking chairs line the porch along with beautiful ferns in terra cotta flower pots. Tia and I sit on the porch swing and look out at the yard. "I want this house." I was speaking more to Eric than I was to Tia. I had a longing that just would not leave.

"Call the realtor and see what they can do."

I looked at her. "I think that's what I'll do." I called the number on the sign. The line rang for a couple of times but there was no answer. I left a message and my contact number. I let them know that I can be reached day or night. There is usually a name of the person selling the house on the sign but there was nothing. As I closed my phone, I hoped and prayed that my message would be received and that my call would be answered.

After the call was over, we sat on the porch and enjoyed the view. We talked about barbecues and garden parties. We talked about birthday parties and get-togethers with family and friends. We were having fun sitting on the front porch and making plans for a house that wasn't even ours ... yet. "Wanna go inside?" I asked Tia.

Looking at the door, Tia said, "If the door is unlocked. It doesn't look as if anyone's been here all day." She's right. Usually when there is an open house, there are balloons tied to anything in front of the house. The realtors have to do something to get the people to come and look at the house. Maybe the balloons flew away or maybe they were taken by the children that came with their parents. Either way, I really don't care. I hope that no one comes to see this house.

I tried the door knob and it opened. When we went inside, it felt like home. The entry room is the most beautiful I've seen. The room is welcoming. The sunlight greets you as soon as you step into the room. There are windows all over. When I look at the floor of the foyer I know that this house was meant for us. On the floor are the letters ES; Eaton, Eden, and Everly Starling. Eric and Sookie. Sparkles of light shine down on our initials. I look up at the ceiling and the sparkles are coming from the chandelier.

Without me telling her, Tia noticed the initials. "This is meant for you." She took my hand and led me through the house. "Let me be the first to get a tour of your new home." I couldn't help but smile. I could feel her excitement for me. Without meaning to, I sent her a burst of happiness. I felt her shiver. Without looking at me, she said, "Thank you." She held my hand even tighter.

Downstairs is the first area that we explore. The den and the living room are on opposite ends of the house. Each room has a fireplace. Next door to the den, there are two rooms that can be transformed into offices. We could each have our own work space. The walls and the molding around the walls are elegant. The floors are made of hardwood and have beautiful oriental rugs as adornments. As we explore further, we reach the kitchen are. There are cabinets made of the darkest cherry wood and counter tops of pink marble. The floors match the countertops. I take my hand from Tia's and stroke the countertops as I make my way around the kitchen. The appliances are still here and they look brand new. There is a double oven buried deep in one of the cabinets and a stove top beside of it. Every appliance that anyone would need to run this kitchen is already here. This kitchen could house two of Gran's kitchen.

The sunroom is off of the kitchen and there is no wall, there are only windows. We can get the windows secured and this would be the perfect room to sit in and drink coffee. The room is yellow and white. The windows stretch the length of the room. The little round white table sits on a brightly colored rug and is surrounded with five chairs. A vase with sunflowers and daisies sit in the middle of the table. I see me and my friends sitting at the table drinking coffee and enjoying each others company. I have always wanted to do that. The thought of us living in this house fills me with excitement and the room fills with pink. I turn to leave the room and Tia is standing at the door. She doesn't speak. She only smiles. "Come on," I said.

The next room that we explored was the dining room. I know that this table will seat at least twenty people. It is set in the Victorian style era. The room is white and gold. It is the most elegant room that I've ever had the pleasure to see. There is a chandelier above the table. It is settled in the middle of a stunning ceiling medallion. Thick gold and white brocade draperies decorate the windows that are nestled in two of the corners in the room. The elegant dining table and chairs sit atop an oriental rug.

When we leave the dining area, we explore the rest of the downstairs. We reach one room that we did not notice at first. I guess we were so excited about seeing the opened rooms we ran right past it. The door leads to the basement that has three living quarters for maybe the live in help or the nannies; which we will never have. I think that when we meet with the adoption agencies, they will be glad to hear that we will always be with our children. That will definitely work in our favor. As I think of our children and our living arrangements, we walk upon the laundry room. The laundry room looks just like Suds; the Bon Temps laundry, just a little big bigger. This is amazing.

"Let's go upstairs!" I exclaimed to Tia. I take her hand and we run up the stairs. The stairway breaks off; you can either go to the right or to the left. I took the right, she took the left. There are six extremely large bedrooms. I notice that there are not light tight rooms but we can take care of that. The room that I wanted to see so very badly was the room with the balcony. This is our room. We can make it light tight. We can have the sleeping quarters separated from the French doors. There is a sitting area with a couch and a recliner. The closets are as large as my home in Bon Temps. The doors to each room are made of the thickest wood I have ever had the pleasure to touch. A fireplace adorned the corner closest to the doors. The French doors were calling to me. When I stepped out there on the balcony, I felt at home.

Looking down at the pond and the tree house, I began to imagine Eric and our children playing in the sun. I could see him fishing with his son out by the pond or playing tea party with his daughter in the tree house. I could see him pushing the children on the tire swing. I could see Pam on the swing set; the sun washing her hair and tanning her face. Bill would be playing hide and seek with the children. I can hear them calling out to Uncle Bill.

While I'm looking out at my dream, Tia comes up behind me. I was so preoccupied with what I saw, that I did not hear her come up behind me. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

I only smile. "Come on," I said. "Let's go look at the rest of the house." We walk from Eric's and my bedroom and I go to explore the other rooms. There are enough rooms for Pam and Gwynnie. We can have a guest room for Bill and Mel. The last two rooms will be for our children. Maybe we can adopt newborn babies; a boy and a girl. That would be so great. They will be wonderful children … then my joy is gone. They would be human. Our children would not live half as long as their parents would. We could never turn them unless they consented. But I know that there is one thing that I could never do. I cannot bury my children. I would surely die.

After we have seen all of the upstairs and making sure that we did not miss anything downstairs, Tia and I prepare to leave. Tia is almost as excited as I am. We stopped every now and then and talk decorating tips. When we go outside, I feel so good. I ran to the driver's side of the car as Tia rested in the passenger's seat and away we went. I couldn't help but smile. There is no way that this day can be ruined. Tia must have felt the same way because she rolled down her window and let the October sun smile down on her beautiful face.

Tia and I made small talk as we made our way back to Shreveport. We talked about furniture and decorators. After awhile, we both started yawning and we planned on going on home but then we saw that there was a sale going on at Gayle's. Tia looked at me and I looked at her. Tia said, "It's a sale." She said it as if we have no choice but to stop. She was right. The decision was made. We pulled into the shopping center and did what comes naturally. I am so glad that we did. I found Eric some very nice jeans and t-shirts. There was the most beautiful olive green suit that would look amazing on him. I remembered the first time I saw him dressed up and he was so fine. I found him a few other things that I know he will love. Tia even found a couple of things for Warren. After paying for our purchases, we carried our bags back out to the car.

As we put our purchases in the back of my SUV, Tia asked me what Eric and I were going to dress as for the Halloween party. "I have no idea," I told her. I hadn't really given it very much thought. I was preoccupied with Niall and Claude. I had completely forgotten about getting costumes. "Who or what are you and Warren going as?"

She started to laugh. "Warren wants to go as George and Jane Jetson. I suggested Fred and Barney. Warren said that he did not want to go as a gay cartoon couple." Mimicking her husband's voice she said, "I am a Were. What would it look like if I was dressed as Fred Flintstones boyfriend." I filled the parking lot with laughter. "What can you do?" she shrugged.

I closed the trunk as we began walking to the car. The party is tomorrow night. I need to find me and Eric costumes. I started to laugh.

"What's funny?" asked Tia.

"What does a vampire dress up as on Halloween?" Tia looked stumped. I laughed even harder.

I had to wipe the tears from my eyes before I could talk anymore. "Is there a costume store close by? I need to find me and Eric costumes. I have no idea of what we can go as. Eric will probably want to go as himself. He thinks that he's the greatest thing in the world. Vampires are superior." I rolled my eyes with a smile. To me, he is the greatest thing in the world and the most superior of them all.

"Two doors down," she said. "It's called Role Play. They have an excellent variety of costumes. That's where we got our costumes. If there is anything that they don't have and you want it, they will special order it for you and you get it the next day. There catalogs are really good. If you want to get an original costume, Role Play is the place to go. Plus they have the best customer service. They are always eager to please."

And eager to please they were. The two salesgirls followed me around like they could smell money on me. One of the girls, Emmy, asked about the big Halloween party that the supes are supposed to be having tomorrow night. "We have had Weres and shifters coming in since the day before yesterday. They were talking as if it the event of all time." Looking me up and down, she asks, "Are you going?" Before she gave me a chance to answer she said, "I heard that only the most important supes were going to be at this party. They said that humans were not allowed. My boyfriend is a vamp and he told me that I could not come. There is only so much that the supes will let us in on." She gave me a look as if she had one up on me. If that is what she thinks then so be it.

"Yes, I am going."

"How in the world did _you_ get an invitation?" _She's pretty enough but what makes her so special that she gets to go? Alex told me that I would not be allowed to go. He will have some explaining to do tonight._ I look at her and shake my head. People are always making assumptions. I guess that's what we all do. After all, we're only human ... well some of us are.

Tia stood by my side when Emmy said that; with her hand behind her back. I know that she had her hand on her gun. "I didn't need an invitation. I'm going with m husband," was all that I said. I didn't have to tell her that but the jealousy that was eating at Emmy's insides only made me happy enough to tell her. A plastic smile spread across her face.

"Wow," said the other girl, Kelsey. "You must be a very important human for your vampire husband to be able to take you. You are so lucky."

Emmy looked on; jealously. "It has to be a last minute decision to go since you are just getting your costume." I looked at her when she said it. Defiantly, she looked me in my eyes and smirked. Eric said that I should not tell humans outside of our retinue what I am and really I wanted to scare this little snotty turd. But being the excellent wife that I am, I say and do nothing that would give me away. As luck would have it, I did not have to.

"Hello my dear child," said the familiar voice. There was Genevieve Thrash with a young boy trailing behind her and costumes thrown over his arm walking towards me with outstretched arms. She came over to hug me but Tia stopped her. She stood in between me and my potential 'attacker'. Mrs. Thrash was not happy with that. "My, my, my; who do we have here?" She sniffed my bodyguard and circled her. When she was standing in her original spot once more, she looked at Tia and she said, "A brave human I see. Very brave." I could hear the growl building in Mrs. Thrash's chest. Tia never budged.

Touching Tia's arm, I said, "It's ok. I know her. I am in no danger." I spoke softly enough for her to hear me. Kelsey and Emmy had already seen it but did not know what was going on. Tia stepped to the left of me but did not leave my side.

Mrs. Thrash hugged me to her. "I thought that I knew that voice. It has been so long my dear. You look absolutely amazing." She stood away from me at arms length and smiled. "Isn't she lovely Dennis?" He did not get to answer. "Take the items to the car and wait for me." She didn't even look at him when she gave him the orders.

"Yes ma'am," he said and he was gone.

"We never got to say thank you. With all of the commotion that was going on that night, we never got to thank you." She had the most sincere look on her face. "Those of us that were able to ... make haste can never thank you enough. I spoke with Athius. Never think that you did not do enough. You did more than you had to. Most humans and supes alike, would have left us to fend for ourselves." She gripped my arms tighter and looked deeply into my eyes, "There is nothing that we would not do for you."

This time I hugged her. I did not mean to but I could hear her thoughts. She and her husband were ready to fight to the death with us. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Thrash," I said. I could feel Emmy's eyes staring a hole into the back of my head. Stepping back, I looked at Mrs. Thrash and admired her. She looked just as elegant as she did the night of Sophie Ann's wedding party. "You are still as gorgeous as ever. How is the governor?"

Standing tall and with her head held high, "Please call me Evie. All of my friends do. He is well and is as handsome as ever. We were excited to get invitations to your Halloween Party." She waved her hands in the air as she spoke to me. "We met with Rasul and Thalia last night at Fangtasia and they are as excited as anyone. Several of us were there. We asked of you and your husband but were told that you had business to take care of. I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow night." She raised her eyebrows as if to ask if the business has been handled.

I understood the meaning. Nodding, I said, "Everything has been taken care of. We only need to be concerned with tomorrow night's guests."

Whispering close to my ear, she said, "That will be taken care of as well. I was surprised to see Thalia smiling but it has to be because of that human, Immanuel. I think that she is in love."

I couldn't help but smile at that bit of news. No one has ever expected to see a happy Thalia. She is the most feared vampire. There is a website dedicated to the vicious vampire. Since I've known her, I have only seen her smile maybe twice. "I know. I never thought that I would see Thalia as happy as she is now. But I do want to say that I am so glad that you will be there. We have had many to call and confirm their reservations. Are your accommodations up to your standards? When I called the hotel I told them that nothing but the best for our guests. We hope that you all are getting that?" I can hear the thoughts of Emmy running through my head. Jealousy is a very ugly thing and it is driving her mad.

"Oh yes dear. Nothing but the very best. Your staff has been superb." From what I could tell by Emmy's thoughts she was about to explode. Kelsey was standing there watching us in awe. We exchanged pleasantries a little while longer before Evie had to go. Kissing both sides of my face, Evie said, "I have to get meet some friends for lunch. I will see you tomorrow night dear. Please, give your husband my regards." And with that, Mrs. Thrash was gone.

I return my attentions back to the costumes and Tia keeps her attentions on me. I have found the perfect costumes for me, Eric, and Pam. Now, I have to find costumes for everyone else. Then it hits me, I know exactly what I'm going to do. "Kelsey," I say, "do you think that you could help me pick out a few costumes and have them ready by 3:00? I have some friends that need costumes as well."

"Yes ma'am. Anything that you need, we can do it for you." Kelsey was thinking to herself, _'I can't believe that she remembered my name. Someone as important as she is remembered my name!'_ Kelsey ran to the backroom.

"Tia, will you call Terry and Warren?"

As she was calling them, she said, "Yes ma'am."

When Tia said that, the Emmy looked at me with a curious look. She was regretting her insult. Trying to be a little nicer, hoping that it would help her wrangle an invitation to the party, she asked me if I needed any help. "I will gladly help you with what you need." I did not speak to her. I just shook my head no. Oh, and I did remember to smile. While Tia was calling Terry and Warren, Kelsey was pushing a clothing rack from the backroom. I picked out at least thirty costumes. Kelsey rushed to the back and brought out another clothing rack. Kelsey was more than happy to put in her two-cents worth on the costume choices and I appreciated it. Emmy looked on with envy. By the time were done, Terry and Warren were walking through the front doors of the store.

They each bowed to me when they came in. "Yes Mrs. Northman," they said in unison.

"Hi guys. This is Kelsey." They each shook her hand. Emmy got no introduction.

Warren said, "You needed us?"

I showed them what we were taking with us. "Whatever you need," Terry said.

After Terry and Warren loaded the van with the costumes, Terry came back into the store and stood very close to me. He has never done that before. I could feel his agitation. "Warren is going to go ahead without me, Sookie … I mean Mrs. Northman. I'm going to stay with you."

"Ok," I said. I noticed his eyes. They were flitting back and forth almost faster than I could keep up. Something was wrong. Even with my shields down, I could not find the threat. Terry kept looking around and he was nervous. Tia noticed it too.

The salesgirls did not seem to notice the tension that was coming from Terry and Tia. "Mrs. Northman," Kelsey said. It's almost as if something inside of her head clicked and her mouth dropped open on its own. "Are you the human that married that big blond vampire that owns Fangtasia?" Tia walked around the store as inconspicuously as possible. She checked the dressing rooms and the back area but obviously she found nothing. Heading back to where I was, she shook her head that she did not find anything.

Bringing my focus back to Kelsey, I answer her question. "That is my husband."

"You are the one that the fangbangers were talking about. A friend of a friend of a friend said that he has banged a couple of heads for disrespecting you. I even heard that you handled a couple of them." She started laughing. "I don't blame you. If I had a man like that, I would let everyone know that I am his wife too."

He is mine. After today, I am not worried about anyone taking him from me or me from him. I closed my eyes and I let my love for him flow through me. Even though he is dead to the world, I know that he can feel it. When I open my eyes Kelsey is standing there smiling at me. Offering her my hand, I say, "I want to thank you for helping us Kelsey." I give her a very generous tip.

"Thank you Mrs. Northman," Kelsey said.

Terry is getting more and more agitated. He began snapping his fingers and walking around the store. He kept looking out of the window towards the car. "We have to go Sookie." He came back to stand by my side. I take his hand and squeeze. I try to send him calm but it does not work. Terry is too wound up. I need to get him to calm down.

When I told Emmy good-bye, she turned and left without saying a word. Kelsey waved good-bye and said that I could drop the unwanted costumes off the night after party if I wanted. I thanked her and left. I know now that the next time I need to use my magic, I will not use it around Terry Bellefleur.

When we get outside, I ask Terry what is wrong. He said, "Jason didn't look right. He's not right. We gotta go Sookie." Right away I know that it's Dermot. Tia pulled her gun from the back of her pants and handed the gun that was in her purse to Terry. She walked in front of me and Terry walked behind me. They walked me to the car. Before Tia opened the door for me, she made sure that it was safe. I was looking to see if I could see Dermot anywhere in the parking lot. He was not here. As soon as I was in the car, the smell hit me and I knew that I was not alone.

"Dermot, what are you doing here?" In an instant, I was the cold vampire queen that I was three hours ago. Tia and Terry had both backdoors opened and their guns cocked and pointed at my uncle's head. "You are a traitor. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" When I looked at my uncle, he did not look like the uncle that I had grown to love and to care for. Three months ago, you would have thought that he was younger than I am. His blond hair was now turning a silvery gray. He looked older than his seven hundred years. He looked older than Niall. His skin used to be as smooth as a newborn baby. He now has wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and his mouth. He was dirty, grimy, and he looked terrified.

With the saddest looking eyes that I've ever seen, he said to me, "I want to go home."


End file.
